Into the West
by WriteroftheRevolution
Summary: At the height of their quest to capture the Avatar, Jasmine and Zuko fall into a world on the brink of its own war. Together, they learn to trust, to love, and to fight for a cause that carried the fate of an entire world. Spin-off of "The Games We Play"
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings" (books or movies) or "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Harry Potter" or "The Chronicles of Narnia" or any other book and/or movie I happen to mention

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Random idea I had, and I know that I have been submitting stories, and not keeping up with them, but this idea has really been developing in my mind, and I had to get something down. From the "Avatar: The Last Airbender" cast, this will mainly focus on Zuko, and my OC from "The Games We Play", Jasmine. I will also be combining the Lord of the Rings movies and the books. Some of the characters will merge, others will stay strictly one way or another. For example, Aragorn's character will be from the movies because, personally, I thought that Peter Jackson's interpretation of Aragorn was more humble and human than the one in the book. Just a personal preference.

SUMMARY: At the height of their journey to find the Avatar, and restore honor to the Fire Nation, Jasmine and Zuko are dropped into a world that is in the midst of it's own war: Middle-Earth. Together, they learn to trust, they learn to love, and they learn to fight for a cause that held the fate of an entire world.

P.S. If you haven't read "The Games We Play", and you don't intend to, here's a little back story about Jasmine. Jasmine has been a servant all of her life, and was born into a family of servants. Her mother was the hand maiden to Fire Lady Ursa, and thus had very strong ties in the palace. When she was five and Zuko was six, she was given to him as a playmate. What started as just a weak bond between servant and master sprouted into a strong, and vast friendship. This relationship was often made a bit complicated by the fact that Jasmine's father was the leader of the Fire Nation Resistance, and she was often sent on little info. gathering missions for him, forcing Zuko along. He never told her secret, and carried it to the grave with him. When Zuko was thirteen, and challenged to an Agni Kai by Fire Lord Ozai, Jasmine defended him, and almost put the Fire Lord on his back, but was defeated by trickery and deceit. As punishment, she was banished along with Zuko. Three years later is where our story begins.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Concerning Hobbits, Wizards, and Firebenders

It was a pleasant September morning in the Shire, in Gandalf's opinion. The road was clear, and easy going, and the wind from the West was cool and comforting. It was a good day to visit Hobbiton, and his old friend, Bilbo. It was his 111th birthday, after-all.

Suddenly, the oddest noise reached the old wizard's ears. It was like someone had suddenly fallen out of a tree, and landed roughly on the ground below. Even odder, however, were the voices that followed.

"Alright. What just happened?" asked the voice of a young female. There was a loud grunt, and then a rough male voice responded.

"How am I supposed to know? By Agni, that hurt. And where did that hole come from, anyway?"

"Well, Iroh did hint at something about 'watching your step'."

Iroh. Gandalf knew that name all too well.

"Besides. I don't think we fell down a regular hole." said the female voice. There was wonder and fear in her voice. There was a moment of silence, and Gandalf assumed that the young pair had just now noticed exactly where they were.

"Great. We're lost." said the male voice. Then, there was a sound like he had kicked the trunk of a tree with his foot, and then a painful groan. Whoever this young man was, he was filled with far too much anger.

"Calm down, Zuko. We aren't lost...yet. Let's just walk around until we find someone, and we can ask for directions. Okay?" The young man let out a somewhat forced sigh, then responded "okay".

Gandalf could hear them start to walk, and decided that this would be his perfect cue.

"Wherever we are, it's beautiful. There's this type of relaxation in the air. Don't you feel it?" said the female.

"I'm never relaxed, Jazz. You should know that about me by now."

Gandalf could tell from their voices that they were getting closer, so he started to whistle loudly to alert them to his presence. The walking sounds stopped.

"Wait, do you hear that?" asked the male voice.

"Someone's whistling. There must be a road near by."

"Hurry, before we miss them."

There was the sound of hurried feet, then two rather out of place figures emerged from the brush close to the road. One was a beautiful young girl with tan skin and thick, black hair that fell around her shoulders like a cascading waterfall. The other was a young man with short cut hair and distinctive golden eyes. Also, he had a terrible looking burn that covered the left side of his face. Yet, under the pain and strength that he openly displayed was a regal fire that burned. Actually, he reminded Gandalf of someone else he knew. Both were wearing a thick, green hued garb that did not fit the era at all.

Gandalf pulled on the reigns of his mule, stopping the cart directly in front of the young people from another world. He took the pipe out of the side of his mouth, letting out a thick puff of smoke, and eyed the strangers with a slightly amused eye.

"Well. What have we here? And so far from home?" The young girl spoke first.

"Sir, my name is Jasmine, and this is...Lee, and I'm afraid we're rather lost. You see, we fell down this hole..."

"One moment, dear." interrupted Gandalf. "That young man's name isn't Lee. It is Zuko." The young man in question tensed up, and Jasmine had to subtly rest her hand on his shoulder to still his movements.

"How do you know that?" asked Jasmine with a suspicious eye. Gandalf laughed some, and took another puff from his pipe.

"My dear, I know a lot of things. But, as far as the issue of me knowing his name goes, I could hear you talking from the road. This is the Shire, after all. Very little escapes the ears of another."

"Wait, did you say the _Shire_?" asked Jasmine. Gandalf nodded very matter-of-factly.

"Where the bloody earth is the Shire?" asked Zuko, crossing his arms.

"Why, in Middle-Earth, my boy. On the Western hemisphere, about two months march from the Gulf of Lhun, to be exact."

The children stared back at him with completely blank faces. It took Gandalf a minute to realize that this wasn't resonating with them.

"Oh, right. Excuse me, I forgot that you two had an incident with a rabbit-hole. You are not from here, are you?" They both shook their heads.

"We're from the Fire Nation. Even though considering the way this is going, you probably have never heard of it." said Jasmine with a sad look.

"No, no, in fact one of my closest friends is from the Fire Nation. Iroh the Dragon of the West is what we used to call him in the old days. That was before he became such a prominent general and his son passed away. I haven't heard from him since then."

"Iroh's my uncle!" said Zuko, practicly jumping out of his skin. Gandalf slowly took the pipe out of his mouth, and focused his eyes on the young man. Now, he saw it.

"You don't say. You do look a bit like him." Gandalf paused a moment, and removed his pointed blue hat so he could run his hand over his aging hair. "How about this? I am on my way to Hobbiton to celebrate an old friend's birthday. Why don't you two ride along with me? Find you some food, and lodging. And maybe I could answer some of your questions, and you could answer some of mine."

Zuko and Jasmine looked at each other, communicating on a level that years of friendship builds. Then, after a moment, they turned back to Gandalf and nodded. Gandalf smiled triumphantly.

"Brilliant! Go ahead and move all of those things around. I've never been much of a light traveler, I'm afraid. Old habits and all. By the way, I am called Gandalf the Gray in these parts. But you can just call me Gandalf."

-888-

This was by far the strangest day Zuko had ever had. And he had some doozies. First off, he finds out that not only was the Avatar in Ba Sing Se, but he had lost his bison. Then, he had a ridiculously large and unnecessary fight with Jasmine over her relations with some guy she had met at the tea shop. And then - to top off the whole damn thing - they both fell down this random "rabbit-hole" and now they were traveling down a deserted road towards someplace called Hobbiton with a weird old man who smoked too much. Oh, and he said that he was a "wizard", whatever that was. Yep, a regular day in the life of Zuko.

"So, how do you know Iroh?" asked Jasmine, who was sitting in the front of the cart, next to Gandalf. Zuko sat in the back with the fire works. Over the past hour, Jazz and the old man had become rather close. She had a thousand questions for him, and he was more than willing to answer.

"My dear, some friendships transcend worlds. Iroh and I are both part of a very secret, honarary society."

"The Order of the White Lotus." said both Jasmine and Zuko simultaneously. Gandalf glanced at them both, then took a puff from his pipe.

"Well. I guess it's not that secret anymore." Jasmine and Zuko glanced at each other, smiling. He had no idea.

"Anyway, we have been friends ever since. I am the one who introduced him to his wife, back when I visited the Fire Nation on a regular basis. Along with Albus Dumbledore and Andrew Ketterley. We were all very close once before things..." For a moment, Gandalf became quiet. There was a look of somewhat regret on his aged face. Jasmine was about to say something when Gandalf's face lit up again.

"Ah! Look, here we are. Welcome to Hobbiton. Now, be warned, the Hobbits of the Shire are not very prone to change, or strangers. In fact, I am formally known as a disturber of the peace after I, um, encouraged Bilbo Baggins - a prominent Hobbit here in the Shire - to go on a small adventure with me. Nothing major, just a few dragons and trolls, really quite peaceful. Don't expect them to have a better response to you."

"Don't worry," said Zuko. "We are used to cold welcomes."

-888-

Jasmine had met some small people before, but this just took the cake. They were like small, hearty, somewhat pleasant children. But she hadn't received such a suspicious welcome since the Southern Water Tribe. Also, all of the homes - at least she thought they were homes - were built into hills with only the wide, round doors showing.

"What did you say these...people were called again?" asked Jasmine of Gandalf.

"They prefer to be called Hobbits, but they are also known as Halflings in other parts of the world. However, they are mostly believed to be legend the farther away one travels, which is not surprising. Life in the wide world goes on much as if it has past age. Full of its own comings and goings, scarcely even aware of the existence of Hobbits...for which I am thankful."

"I certainly wouldn't believe it if someone told me." said Zuko as he stared down an older looking Hobbit who had permanent frown wrinkles on his aging face. "What are you looking at, old man?"

"Zuko, be nice." snapped Jasmine.

"He was glaring at me!"

Small Hobbit-children came out of the very earth, it seemed, and began to chase after the cart shouting "G for Grand". Jasmine waved at the small children, and Gandalf grinned.

"You actually seem rather welcome here, Gandalf." said Jasmine as she caught a flower that a yellow-haired girl with emerald eyes threw at her.

"Only among the children. They have heard stories of my fire works. If you stay for the party, you'll be able to see them." Jasmine and Zuko glanced at each other, and all they could do was shrug.

"Yeah. Maybe."

Soon, the cart arrived at one of the larger holes in the hill with a sign hanging over the door that read "Bag End". Gandalf climbed down from the cart, and tied the reigns off to a fence post. He motioned for Jasmine and Zuko to climb down after him, and they followed him up the finely trimmed trail to the front door. Gandalf knocked loudly on the large door with his staff, and then waited.

"No thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well wishers, or distant relations!"

Jasmine and Zuko exchanged worried glances, before turning back to stare at the door.

"And what about very old friends?" asked Gandalf, with the hint of a laugh in his voice. There was a moment's pause, and then the door practically flew open. In its entrance stood a Hobbit who could have been a cross between forty and seventy for all Jasmine knew. He had a mischievous smile, and a pleasant twinkle in his eye. Yet, Jasmine felt like there was a weight holding him down.

"Gandalf?" he asked with wonder in his eyes.

"Bilbo Baggins." answered Gandalf with a wide smile. Gandalf bent down a bit to embrace Bilbo in a tight hug. It was then that Bilbo noticed the two young people who had been out of sight behind the tall wizard.

"Gandalf, you brought visitors?" asked Bilbo. Gandalf turned around to glance at the two, then turned back to Bilbo.

"Travelers I found on my way here. It seems that they have lost their way." Bilbo's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Well then, you brought them to the right Hobbit-hole! Come in, come in, I'll find you some food."

-888-

Zuko thought of Bag End as the type of home that his Uncle would like to keep someday: packed to the roof with maps and books, and other things that were just unmentionable. Everyone accept Bilbo had to crouch low in order to avoid hitting their heads on the banister.

"Tea? Or maybe something stronger. I've a few bottles of the Old Winyard left, 1296...a very good year. Almost as old as I am. It was laid down by my father. What do you say we open one?" Bilbo suddenly dissapeared into another room.

"Um, I don't believe the children drink, Bilbo." said Gandalf.

"Actually, I think I need a swig of something stiff right about now." Zuko commented quietly. He groaned loudly when he suddenly ran into a hanging chandelier. He smirked in Jasmine's direction when he heard her giggle at him.

"I was expecting you sometime last week." said Bilbo's voice which was resonating from somewhere in the vast estate. "Not that it matters. You come and go as you please. Always have done, always will. You've caught me a bit unprepared, I'm afraid. We've only got cold chicken, bit of pickle, some cheese here. Oh no, that might be a little risky."

Jasmine smiled as she listened to Bilbo's light rambling. So much Iroh. She suddenly stopped in front of a large red book that sat on an aged desk, surrounded by smaller books, maps, and other miscellaneous papers. Jasmine ran her hand over the thick binding, relishing its feel. Curiosity getting the best of her, she hooked her fingers under the front cover, and slowly began to pull it back.

"Jazz, where are...?" Zuko suddenly appeared around the corner. Jasmine quickly shut the book, turning her back to it. Zuko stared at her for a moment, questioning the wide smile on her face that usually signalled that she had just done something that she was not supposed to do.

"What were you just doing?" he asked.

"Nothing." said Jasmine, shaking her head.

"We've got some raspberry jam and apple tart...got some custard somewhere." echoed Bilbo's voice once again.

"Um, we better go find Gandalf." said Jasmine, hurrying past Zuko.

"Wait a second, were you just looking through this old man's things? That is so rude." Zuko nudged Jasmine slightly in the shoulder, signaling that he was joking. Jasmine smirked in his direction.

"Oh please, like you weren't thinking the same thing."

Somehow, Zuko and Jasmine found themselves in what they suspected to be the main kitchen of Bag End. Bilbo was bent over a cupboard, moving these around, and tossing things out.

"Not much for Afters, I'm afraid. Oh, I've just found some sponge cake! Nice little snack. Hope it's enough." Bilbo straightened himself up - at least as much as he could at his height - and turned around to face his guests. "I could do you some eggs if you like?"

"Just tea, thank you." said his three visitors at the same time, Gandalf appearing out of nowhere. Bilbo jumped slightly, but then calmed when he became caught up in preparing tea. Jasmine, Zuko, and Gandalf tried their best to squeeze into the large, by Hobbit standards, table that sat in the center of the kitchen.

"So, you two," said Bilbo as he sat down a large pot of tea and three cups on the table. "Tell me about yourselves. I mean, it is not very often that travelers find themselves lost on the East Road. They are either coming or going, I'm afraid. Mostly going, these days."

Zuko took a sip of his tea, and then tried not to gag. He never realized how good his Uncle's tea was until he tried someone else's.

"Well, " *gag* " Mr. Baggins,"

"Oh, please, call me Bilbo." Zuko glanced at Jasmine.

"Alright...Bilbo. We aren't exactly from around here. Wherever here is. Apparently we were the victim of a...?" He motioned towards Gandalf, asking him for the correct term.

"Rabbit-hole." he responded. Zuko threw his hand up in a sarcastic display of sudden realization.

"Ah, yes. A rabbit-hole. In the meantime, I am still trying to convince myself that this is all just a really bad dream, left over from a really bad night."

"What he means to say," Jasmine interrupted before Zuko displayed even more of his brilliant sarcasm. "What he means to say is that we aren't exactly sure how we got here, or where we are exactly. We're from a place called the Fire Nation in a world that exists in a whole different realm, apparently, if I am understanding what Gandalf said to me earlier, and had an issue with some kind of portal."

Bilbo simply stared at the children for a moment, slowly stirring a small spoon around in his cup of tea.

"I understand if this is way too much to take in right now - we still aren't quite in the clear about everything..."

"Oh no, dear, it's not that at all. In fact, I had my own run-in with a rabbit-hole once. Ended up in a place called Oz. Terrible place, they actually mistook me for a Munchkin. _Munchkin_? I have never been more insulted."

There was suddenly a loud knock at the door, and Bilbo forced himself flush against the wall, almost as if he wanted to melt into it. Zuko and Jasmine immediately set their senses into fighting mode. A few months of running and hiding did that to a person.

"Bilbo Baggins, you open this door! I know you're in there!" shouted a gruff sounding voice from outside that could have possibly been a woman.

"I'm not here." whispered Bilbo. Jasmine tried to stifle a giggle. Finally, the knocking ceased, and the group assumed that the unwelcome visitor had passed on.

"I've got to get away from these confounded relatives, hanging on the bell all day, not giving me a moment's peace. I want to see mountains again, Gandalf - mountains! And then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book."

"You mean to go on with your plan, then?" asked Gandalf who had once again pulled his pipe out of some fold in his sleeve.

"I do. I made up my mind months ago, and I haven't changed it." Gandalf sighed, betraying whether he was truly pleased with the whole situation or not.

"Very well. It is no good to say anymore. Stick to your plan - your whole plan, mind - and I hope it will turn out for the best, for you, and for all of us."

Suddenly, the sound of the front door opening reached the ears of the fellowshiping company, and not soon after, another Hobbit appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.

Jasmine would later remark that she thought he was rather handsome. He was an average height for a Hobbit, yet a few inches - maybe centimeters - taller than Bilbo. He had thick, dark, curly hair, and startling blue eyes filled with wisdom beyond his years. The wonder of youth shone about his features, but there were still slight hints that he had been thinking too much for his own good.

He stopped directly in front of Gandalf, and crossed his arms as if he was very disappointed.

"You're late." he said with a tone similar to that of a mother chastising her child. Gandalf looked up from his pipe, a cloud of smoke dispersing about his head.

"A Wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early. He arrives precisley when he means to."

They both stared at each other for a moment, creating a very odd scene for Jasmine and Zuko who could only see a tall, mysteriously intimidating man, and a Hobbit having a staring contest. Finally, the tension broke when they both broke into laughter, and Frodo proceeded to embrace Gandalf.

"It's wonderful to see you, Gandalf!"

"You didn't think I'd miss your uncle Bilbo's birthday party, did you?"

"Frodo has been obsessing almost as much as I have." remarked Bilbo. "A great help he has been to me. Without him, I have no idea how I would have organized the seating arrangements. I seem destined to sit the Proudfoots with the Hornblowers, who haven't been on exactly friendly terms ever since that situation at the wedding. It would have been all out war if Frodo wasn't there to help me."

"Well, it is my birthday party, as well, in a sense. I would rather not see anyone dumped into a barrel of Brandy at my own birthday party." It was just then that Frodo noticed the two young visitors sitting at his kitchen table.

"Oh. Hello. I'm sorry, I didn't know we had visitors."

"Frodo, this is...um. I'm sorry I don't believe I ever did catch your names." said Bilbo, motioning towards Zuko and Jasmine.

"I'm Zuko, and she's Jasmine." answered Zuko, who seemed a bit more pleasant in Frodo's presence. The boy just radiated calm.

"Ah, yes. Zuko and Jasmine! They are friends of Gandalf, and will be our guests for a while. It seems they have wandered off the beaten path. I believe we have some Man-sized rooms made up. Come, follow me, and I can show you to where you'll be staying before I forget."

Zuko and Jasmine left Gandalf and Frodo along, and proceeded to follow Bilbo down a long procession of winding hallways before they reached an end. Bilbo pulled a large key chain, weighed down with near forty keys, out of his pocket, and fiddled around with it for a moment before coming to the right key.

"Right, here we are!" He unlocked the large door, revealing a room with ceilings just high enough for Zuko to stand up straight, and twin beds that they could actually fit in. There was a small chest at the foot of each bed, and a small table in between the beds with an unlit lantern, and a few leaflets of parchment, with a matching feather pen.

"Not very kingly, I'm afraid, and a bit dusty. We don't have very many visitors who require a room of this specificasion at Bag End." commented Bilbo while he wiped his finger over a section of molding on the wall, revealing a thin veil of dust.

"Oh no, it's fine, trust me." said Jasmine. "We've had far worse lodgings."

"Thank you very much for your hospitality, Mr. Baggins. We do not know how we can ever repay you." said Zuko with a slight bow. Bilbo shrugged his shoulders in a way very characteristic of old men who had seen it all and still wore a smile on their face.

"Oh please, my boy, there's no need. Any friend of Gandalf's is a friend of mine. And please, call me Bilbo. Now, I'll leave you two to get settled. Dinner will be served within the hour." Bilbo gave one last nod of welcome, before closing the door behind him.

Jasmine chose one of the beds, and fell back on it, relishing the feel of the soft mattress.

"It has been so long since I've actually slept on a _mattress_. I think I might just skip dinner, and sleep for the evening."

"We've got bigger concerns, Jazz." said Zuko as he sat on the edge of the opposite bed. "First off, now that we're here, how are we going to get back? Fall into another random fox hole, or whatever the bloody thing's called?" Jasmine sat up, and sat opposite Zuko.

"Honestly? I don't think we are going back anytime soon. I mean, we have seen far too much - been through far too much - to chalk this all up to coincidence. I believe we have some kind of a purpose here. I can feel it."

"But we have a purpose back home. The longer we stay here, the more time the Avatar is going to have on us. He may have even left Ba Sing Se by now!"

"Zuko, we have to keep our minds open here. Besides, the time may travel differently here than it does in our world. Like when Iroh was telling us about when he traveled to the Spirit World; he said he was there for weeks, but when he came back, only a few hours had passed. Let's just go with this, for once."

Zuko looked up at Jasmine, staring into her dark brown eyes, and he found faith in them. Not faith in the Fire Nation, or Gandalf, or even Mr. Baggins in his grandeur, but in him. He would walk into the fire for that faith.

"Fine. Alright. I'll try to just...go with it. But, we'll need to ask Gandalf about a way home eventually."

"Oh, of course. I just hope Iroh's alright. He's probably so worried about us." Zuko snorted, and ran his hand over his hair.

"Knowing him, he's probably one who opened the mouse hole in the first place."

"Rabbit-hole, Zuko. It is called a rabbit-hole."

* * *

**There you go, the end of chapter one, and it was a long one. As you can probably tell, I picked and chose some of the lines from the LOTR books and movies that I wanted to use, and kind of meshed them together. I hope no one minds. So, please, please, please review, and thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings" (books or movies) or "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Harry Potter" or "The Chronicles of Narnia" or any other book and/or movie I happen to mention

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just a quick note, until they reach Rivendell, Zuko will be wearing the outfit that he wore in the Season 2 finale, and Jasmine will be wearing the top layer of a traditional Chinese Hanfu. To see Jasmine's outfit, go to deviantart, and go type in "Jasmine's Earth Kingdom Wear". Also you can go on to deviantart to see this painting by Wil Cormier that fits exactly how I envisioned Jasmine. My pen name on the site is writeroftherevolutio, the result of an annoying typo.

P.S. If you haven't read "The Games We Play", and you don't intend to, here's a little back story about Jasmine. Jasmine has been a servant all of her life, and was born into a family of servants. Her mother was the hand maiden to Fire Lady Ursa, and thus had very strong ties in the palace. When she was five and Zuko was six, she was given to him as a playmate. What started as just a weak bond between servant and master sprouted into a strong, and vast friendship. This relationship was often made a bit complicated by the fact that Jasmine's father was the leader of the Fire Nation Resistance, and she was often sent on little info. gathering missions for him, forcing Zuko along. He never told her secret, and carried it to the grave with him. When Zuko was thirteen, and challenged to an Agni Kai by Fire Lord Ozai, Jasmine defended him, and almost put the Fire Lord on his back, but was defeated by trickery and deceit. As punishment, she was banished along with Zuko. Three years later is where our story begins.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Zuko Doesn't Dance

Believe it or not, the Hobbits of Hobbiton had taken rather kindly to the strange couple that rode into town on the back of Gandalf's cart after just a day and a half. The pretty girl with the thick, black hair was a favorite among the children because she showed them tricks with her "firebending", and sang them songs. The moody young man rarely smiled, but he still managed to help out wherever he could. For Big People, they were rather pleasant. Even Sam, the constantly suspicious and protective farmer, found something to like in the two. Well, mostly in Jasmine. Not so much in Zuko. No one asked where they were from up front, but tried to trick something out of them from time to time. Jasmine and Zuko both decided that they would simply answer with the vague response of "from the West". The curious Hobbits would nod their heads as if they knew exactly of where the spoke, but would later turn back to their relatives, mumbling.

Merry and Pippin - close friends and relatives of Frodo - also took quite well to Jasmine and Zuko. Pippin might have had the slightest of crushes on Jasmine, but she didn't seem to mind, even though Zuko did get a little agitated by his staring every once in a while.

This particular night was the night of Bilbo's grand birthday celebration. All of the Shire was flocking to Hobbiton, rumors of Elves and Magic revolving around the merry pilgrimage. Bilbo was known for his outlandish extravagance, after all. This was party was certain to become one of legend.

"I don't think I can help but feel excited about today." said Jasmine as she helped some of the Hobbits hang decorations. Zuko was close by, lighting lanterns with his firebending for those who could not reach them.

"Bilbo does have a way of making a birthday party feel like a holiday. And all of this stuff. Celebrations in the Fire Nation were never this big, or this exciting."

"Maybe not in our life time, but my mother used to tell me about the parties they used to have. Of course, they had to gather in abandoned houses, and caves, but it was glorious all the same. And they danced, Zuko. Dancing that we could never imagine."

"I don't dance, Jazz. You know that." Suddenly, Pippin and Merry popped out of absolutely no where, both with large pieces of mutton stuffed in their mouths.

"I simply can not believe that, Zuko." said Pippin, who took an odd type of pleasure in teasing the Fire Nation prince. "You look like the type of chap who was just born to dance."

"I bet he'll dance tonight, Pip, if Jasmine asks him." said Merry, poking Zuko in the ribs. Zuko blushed a bit, but quickly recovered.

"Leave him alone, you guys. Zuko's right, he doesn't dance. I have never seen him once step out onto a dance floor, and I've known him a good bit of my life." commented Jasmine. "Besides, you promised me a dance, didn't you Pip?" Pippin seemed to perk up at the mention of his and Jasmine's scheduled dance.

"I warn you now, Jasmine, you have not truly had a dance partner until you've had me for one." said Pippin with a suave air. Merry smirked, hitting the back of Pippin's head with the palm of his hand.

"Yeah, he'll take out every single one of your toes. Like dancing with a steel trap it is, with this one."

"Well," said Jasmine before expertly leaping down from the top of her ladder, landing perfectly on the soft ground. "I'll just have to wear my steel-toed boots."

-888-

Zuko's first expectations of the amazing extravaganza that was Bilbo Baggins' birthday party were way off. A stranger to these parts would have thought that the war had been won, or something like that. Over a hundred Hobbits eating, drinking, and being merry. Gandalf's fireworks lit up the sky with detailed displays of light and sound. If he ever made it back to the Fire Nation, Zuko vowed to figure out how to make fireworks like that.

In order to move easier, Jasmine and Zuko stripped off some of the many layers that came with their Earth Kingdom garb. Zuko tore the sleeves off of his light under shirt, and used some of the left over fabric to make an ad-libbed pair of pants and a wide belt. Jasmine had decided to wear only the top layer of her Hanfu which was a robe like dress without the multiple underskirts. It had a low neckline without the high collar underneath, and ended right below her knees, with thick green leggings that came to her ankle. She seemed to fly across the dance floor without all of that fabric holding her down.

Zuko spent the party sitting at a designated table with Frodo and Sam, drinking ale, and watching the dancers. He actually found himself smiling and laughing with everyone else. His uncle would fall over laughing if he saw him actually singing - rather badly I might add - vulgar songs with Hobbits who were many years his elder, yet over three feet shorter than him.

"Go on, Sam, ask Rosie for a dance." said Frodo to Sam, who had spent a large amount of the party with his eyes on a fair-haired, round-faced Hobbit woman who could not stay off of the dance floor. Zuko and Frodo had been teasing him about it all evening.

"I'll think I'll just have myself another ale." said Sam with a horrified expression. Before Sam could take another swig of his ale, Zuko grabbed the mug out of his hand.

"Oh no you don't. Go on, Sam!" Zuko and Frodo both pushed Sam into the wave of dancers, watching as he was swept away. It wasn't long before he found his way into the arms of Rosie Cotton.

In a flash of green, Jasmine passed in front of Zuko's table, dancing in circles with the rest of the group. The children had strung flowers in her rich hair, and somewhere along the way, she had lost her shoes.

Zuko watched in amazement as she glided across the grass like a Spirit, her laugh ringing out over the green. Frodo noticed this, and, thanks to the not so subtle influence of near five mugs of ale, he decided to breach the question that had been hanging on the mind of every Hobbit in Hobbiton.

"What kind of relationship do you and Jasmine share, Zuko?"

Zuko was so taken aback by the question that he he sput out his ale, spewing it.

"Um, we're friends, Frodo. Very good friends, but friends nonetheless." Frodo nodded, then looked back out at the dancing crowd.

"Do you love her?"

Zuko stared down at his mug of ale, staring into his blurred reflection. Even in it's brown hue, he could see clearly his ugly, distinctive scar. Jasmine had always seen past that scar. Through all of his issues and their strife, she believed in him.

"Yes. In some strange, twisted way, I love her like a sister. And that is saying a lot considering that my sister is a complete psychopath."

Finally, out of the vortex of colors and laughs, Jasmine emerged, winded and drunk on happiness. She collapsed in Sam's empty stool in between Frodo and Zuko. The sweat gathered on her brow, easing down the side of her face. Her chest was heaving like she had just walked through a battle, but there was a bright smile on her face.

"These Hobbits have a never ending energy, I swear! They could dance all night, if given the incouragment." Frodo laughed, and handed Jasmine an overflowing mug of ale.

"Yes, Jasmine, I believe you have finally met your match in the form of the Hobbits of the Shire. Where did Pippin run off to?"

"Oh, I lost him a good three songs ago. Merry dragged him off."

Suddenly, the BOOM that follows a large explosion echoed through the celebration. It's source proved to be one of Gandalf's larger fireworks, which was shooting into the arrow like a red flame. Zuko shielded his eyes as he watched the rocket sale up into the sky.

"Wow. Gandalf went all out on that one." Then, most unexpectedly, the rocket exploded and morphed into the form of a fiery dragon. Far off, the party goers could see the dragon wheel around in the sky, and dive back down towards the party. This caused all chaos to break loose. Hobbits scattered, tipping over tables, and knocking over tents. Jasmine and Zuko got into a defensive stance, even though they knew that firebending wouldn't be much help. Frodo immediately went for Bilbo.

"Bilbo, watch out for the dragon!" Bilbo was completely oblivious, of course.

"Dragon? Nonsense, there hasn't been a dragon in these parts in a thousand years." Frodo ignores Bilbo, and forces him to the ground as the dragon flies right above the heads of the Hobbits. The dragon roared over their heads, then vanished into the clouds, exploding into a rain of light. The Hobbits, seeing that there was no danger in the dragon at all, cheered and roared for a bloody good show. Jasmine and Zuko applauded as well, but with a little more hesitancy.

"I'm going to find Gandalf. The time is approaching that he sends us home." said Zuko as he stood from his seat. Jasmine pouted slightly, but still managed a nod.

"But, hurry back, Bilbo's going to start his speech soon." Zuko threw a dismissive hand motion her way, then set out to work his way through the fray.

After jumping over a runaway barrel of ale, bypassing a group of children playing tag, and successfully avoiding Mrs. Sackville-Baggins, who was desperate to pump information out of him, he found Gandalf under a small tent, over-seeing Merry and Pippin as they scrubbed tirelessly at a large stack of dirty dishes. They were also absolutely scorched. Zuko was prepared to question this odd scene, but decided against it. Gandalf had his eyes half closed, and seemed completely absorbed in smoking his pipe, but still managed to be completely aware of Zuko's presence.

"Prince Zuko. What are you doing back here, instead of out there enjoying the celebration?"

"I would ask you the same thing, but I have a feeling I don't want to know." he said glancing at Pippin and Merry. Gandalf laughed some, and nodded towards the Hobbits.

"Yes, you probably don't want to know. Don't get lazy on me, Peregrin Took, I want those plates sparkling! Anyway, what is it you wanted, my boy?"

Zuko pulled a stool up next to Gandalf's, leveling his gaze.

"Gandalf, Jasmine and I have been in the Hobbiton for almost two days. It is beyond time for us to go home."

Gandalf nodded, then took a long puff from his pipe, sending a small ship, complete with sails, sailing off into the sky. Zuko watched the ship until it was absorbed by the light of the moon. When he turned his face back to face Gandalf, his face was a mere inches from his.

"My Prince. I do not know why you and Jasmine happened to fall down that rabbit-hole that day, or why I came upon you after you did. But, one thing I am certain of is that you have some kind of role in the developing storm. Whether for good or bad, you two were sent here for a reason. You will be returned home when the time is right, do not fear for that, but when is out of my control. And who knows? Maybe Middle-Earth has its own plan for you."

Zuko sat silent for a moment, meditating on what Gandalf had just told him, and was about to respond when a loud applause erupted at the party outside, signalling that Bilbo was about to speak. Gandalf abandoned Zuko to his thoughts, and moved to the entrance to the tent in order to have a better view of the stage that Bilbo was standing on. For the moment, Zuko let his questions hang in the air, and joined Gandalf.

The party goers were shouting for a speech, Jasmine's voice being heard above the others. She really had grown extremely close to the people of Hobbiton over the past few days, Bilbo being a main one. Bilbo rose his hands, motioning for silence.

"My dear people!" shouted Bilbo over the crowd. "My dear Bagginses and Boffins, and my dear Tooks and Brandybucks, and Grubbs, and Chubbs, and Brockhouses and Proudfoots..."

"Proudfeet!" shouted Odo Proudfoot, who was very particular about his name.

"Proudfoots," repeated Bilbo. "Also my good Sackville-Bagginses that I welcome back at last to Bag End. And finally, my old friends and new: Gandalf, Jasmine, and Zuko!" There were multiple cheers at this welcome, with especially loud ones from the children. "Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday: I am eleventy-one today!" More boisterous cheers. " I hope you are all enjoying yourselves as much as I am!" There was a chorus of yeses - and one no - in response. "I shall not keep you long." Annoyed grumbles followed that can be heard among a congregation after a priest announces that after two hours of preaching, there are still five more points he means to make. "I have called you all together for a purpose." Curious silence.

"Indeed, for three purposes! First of all, to tell you that I am immensely fond of you all, and that eleventy-one years is too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits. I don't know half of you half as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve." Scattered clapping.

"Secondly, to celebrate my birthday. I should say OUR birthday. For it is, of course, also the birthday of my heir and nephew, Frodo. He comes of age and into his inheritance today. Together we score one hundred and forty-four. Your numbers were chosen to fit this remarkable total: One Gross, if I may use the expression." Utter silence. Wow. Tough crowd. "Third and finally, I wish to make an announcement." Zuko noticed that Bilbo was fiddling with something in his vest pocket. "I regret to announce that - though, as I said, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to spend among you - this is the end. I am going. I am leaving now. Good bye."

And then, Bilbo was gone. Not like, fell back into a bush and was out of general view, but was literally _gone_. He vanished. The crowd of people burst into action, gasping, and pointing at the empty spot where Bilbo once stood. Zuko immediately looked to Jasmine, who was looking to Frodo, who just stood utterly still, staring at the spot his uncle once stood. There was a look of utterly disbelief on his young face.

"Okay, what was...?" But, when Zuko turned to face Gandalf, the old wizard was gone. Zuko groaned, and looked back towards Jasmine, who was staring right back at him. She gave him a heavy shrug with as much uncertainty in her eyes as he was sure she saw in his. Now Zuko was certain. They were not going home anytime soon.

* * *

**There you go. Review please**!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings" (books or movies) or "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Harry Potter" or "The Chronicles of Narnia" or any other book and/or movie I happen to mention

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please review! Even if you don't like the story, please tell me so. Also, I will be making the time between when Gandalf leaves Bag End after Bilbo, and when he returns shorter. I know that it is out of context, but I really don't want to write all that happens for all of the time that Tolkien describes. I just don't have the stamina. Also, this chapter is going to be **extremely** long, so let my apologize in advance.

P.S. If you haven't read "The Games We Play", and you don't intend to, here's a little back story about Jasmine. Jasmine has been a servant all of her life, and was born into a family of servants. Her mother was the hand maiden to Fire Lady Ursa, and thus had very strong ties in the palace. When she was five and Zuko was six, she was given to him as a playmate. What started as just a weak bond between servant and master sprouted into a strong, and vast friendship. This relationship was often made a bit complicated by the fact that Jasmine's father was the leader of the Fire Nation Resistance, and she was often sent on little info. gathering missions for him, forcing Zuko along. He never told her secret, and carried it to the grave with him. When Zuko was thirteen, and challenged to an Agni Kai by Fire Lord Ozai, Jasmine defended him, and almost put the Fire Lord on his back, but was defeated by trickery and deceit. As punishment, she was banished along with Zuko. Three years later is where our story begins.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: How Can One Little Ring Cause So Much Trouble?

It was a few hours past midnight when the party finally began to dissolve. The wonder of Bilbo's disappearance was classified as a distasteful joke by the end of the night. Only a select few saw something more in the act, but everyone chocked that up to their suspicious nature.

Frodo tried to keep a pleasant exterior on, but Jasmine and Zuko could tell that he was wearing away with worry on the inside.

After all of the guests had filtered away, and all of the ale had been drained, Jasmine and Zuko escorted Frodo back to Bag End.

"I'm sure Bilbo's fine, Frodo." said Jasmine, who hated to see Frodo look so utterly solemn. "Just another one of his tricks, I'm sure."

"No." Frodo responded instantly. "He's always spoken about leaving, and I had hoped until this evening that it was only a joke. He always used to joke about serious things."

Zuko said nothing, a look of deep meditation on his face.

When the trio approached Bag End, they saw that it looked completely dark, instead of one flickering light that burned somewhere within. A curious, frightful air radiated from the home, like a great offence had just occurred there. When they finally did enter Bag End, they saw that a fire was burning in the great fireplace, and Gandalf sat staring into it, nurturing his pipe. He seemed very deep in thought.

"Has he gone?" asked Frodo, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes," answered Gandalf. " He has gone at last."

Frodo's shoulders slumped even more, if that was possible. The sadness that emitted from him filled even Zuko's heart with dread. Gandalf turned around in his chair so he could look Frodo in the eye. There were visible lines of thought on his face.

"Don't be troubled. He'll be alright - now. He left a packet for you." he said, motioning towards the mantelpiece, which had a large envelope, fat with documents, on it. Frodo took the envelope, glancing at it, but he did not open.

"You'll find his will and all other documents in there, I think. You are the master of Bag End now. And also, I fancy, you'll find a golden ring."

Frodo, in curiosity, opened the packet, turning it over, and a small golden ring fell into his palm. Jasmine and Zuko's first impression of the ring was simple, maybe even pretty, but nothing of grave importance.

"The ring!" excalimed Frodo with shock and wonder. "He has left this to me?"

"Yes, the ring is yours now. Put it somewhere out of site. Now, I must be leaving." said Gandalf as he rose from his chair.

"Leaving!" exclaimed Frodo and Zuko at the same time, even though there was a bit more urgency in Zuko's voice.

"But, where are you going?" asked Frodo as he watched Gandalf hurry around the room, gathering his things.

"I have some things I must see to."

"What things? And what about me and Jasmine going home?" exclaimed Zuko, who was starting to show some of that temper he was known for. Gandalf didn't even stop for a moment.

"Questions. Questions that must be answered. And as far as you and Jasmine returning home, Prince Zuko, you already know my verdict. I will investigate further, but at the moment, there are more pressing matters at hand. For now, you two must assist Frodo and keep that ring secret and hidden until I return. Hopefully the fate of us all will be clearer by then." Zuko stood silent like his tongue had suddenly by stilled as Gandalf threw the front door the Bag End open, placing his pointed hat firmly on his head.

"But, you've only just arrived." said Frodo with a dejected look. "I don't understand." Gandalf leaned down some, placing a large hand on Frodo's shoulder.

"Neither do I, my boy. Neither do I. Now, remember, keep it hidden!" And then, he was gone.

-888-

Three weeks had passed since Gandalf had left the Shire, and no word had come since then. Zuko was absolutely furious over the whole matter. He felt a sure since of urgency to return home in some way, and felt like he would be stuck in pleasant little Hobbiton forever. Jasmine was not as concerned about returning home as Zuko was, but mostly because she trusted in Gandalf's word, and knew that there was some kind of greater purpose resting on their shoulders. She told him so when Zuko relayed to her what Gandalf had told him the night of the party in their room at Bag End.

"I think we just need to have a little faith, Zuko. Maybe we have been sent here for a purpose." Zuko stood, fuming, a tendril of smoke escaping from his nostrils.

"No. No, I cannot believe that right when we are just about to win this bloody war back home, the 'powers that be' would just pull us out!"

"Okay, first off we are not winning that war. I'm not even sure what side we're on. Secondly, have you ever considered that 'the powers that be' ,as you so archaically named them, might be giving us a bit of a break?" Zuko turned back to face Jasmine, his face slightly more relaxed.

"A break?" Jasmine stood, and crossed the room to Zuko.

"Yes, a break. And don't tell me you don't think we deserve one. We are living a lie, and Azula is breathing down our backs like the dragon she is back home. Here, we are free from that. We're making friends here, we are slightly more relaxed. I think that we should use this time that has been given to us - for whatever reason - to our overall advantage."

Little did they know that, from out of the darkness, a new enemy was mobolizing; it's eye fixed on the Shire.

-888-

In the meantime, Zuko and Jasmine lent a hand to Frodo anywhere he needed it, and he certainly needed it. Organizing Bilbo's vast estate was a greater challenge then anything they could have expected. There were so many random items listed in Bilbo's will, that the three -even with Merry's help - could not possibly deliver them all. Eventually, Hobbits just started showing up at Bag End, and took what they judged to rightly be theirs. Mainly the Sackville-Bagginses. There were multiple occasions when Zuko threatened to light a fire under their chairs if they didn't evacuate Bag End in a set amount of time. Lobelia Sackville-Baggins even went as far as to call Jasmine a floozy, chastising her for living with not only one, but _two _males, and not being married to either of them. Jasmine smiled through the entire insult, but destroyed a large amount of furniture in a firebending outburst afterwards. It was a majority vote in Bag End that the Sackville-Bagginses were complete and utter nuisances.

Anytime Jasmine and Zuko weren't managing the moving estate-sale, they absorbed themselves in their own devices, exploring the new world around them.

Zuko took multiple walks around the town, wandering in the thin forests that seemed to hold so much magic. For once, he truly had time to think. The noises of the warship that he had spent three years of his life on were no longer ringing in his ears. He never realized how wonderful the silence of the natural world could be. He also did a large amount of his firebending on the outskirts of Hobbiton, much to the wonder of the children, who would spend hours watching Zuko go through his stances again and again. The young Hobbit-women also made a point of taking an extra long way home just so they could spot Zuko sparing with an invisible man with his shirt off. The young Hobbit-men, however, weren't as amazed.

Jasmine had become utterly fascinated with the world of Middle-earth, and threw herself into Bilbo's library whenever she could. She studied his maps like fine art, marveling at every mountain and forest. She also became somewhat of an expert when it came to the older races that inhabited Middle-earth. The Elves were her favorite. The pure history behind them set her mind into a frenzy, and she would stay up into the wee hours of the morning, reading large texts on their history. Frodo would lend his input whenever he could, even though he claimed to not know nearly as much as Gandalf, or even Bilbo. However, Jasmine felt that he still enjoyed having his own pupil. She managed to teach Zuko a few things, like the major countries of the West, but he wouldn't sit still for much else.

Sam was slowly warming up to the strangers, even though he was not completely informal with them yet. He still insisted on called Jasmine "miss", which got on her last nerves in an oddly endearing way. Sam's love for food built a bridge over to Zuko, especially on the topic of tea. Sam had always believed that he made a pretty good pot of tea, but Zuko begged to differ. Jasmine still thought that Zuko's tea had a long way to go before it reached Iroh standards, but the Hobbits praised it as the best tea they had ever tasted. This, of course, inflated Zuko's already malleable ego to extreme levels.

Then, on a rather chilly night in October, Frodo, Zuko, Jasmine, and Sam just happened to be walking home from an evening at The Green Dragon. Jasmine had teased Sam endlessly all night about his infatuation with Rosie, and even agreed to teach him some lessons on how to talk to women.

"Thank you, but I don't need any lessons, Miss Jasmine." said Sam for the tenth time that evening.

"Maybe not even lessons! Just role-playing, just to get your feet wet." Jasmine insisted. Sam shook his head vigorously.

"I'm afraid that won't work with me, Miss Jasmine. I can't swim!"

Jasmine was still laughing as they walked up the road to Bag End. Suddenly, Jasmine stopped in her tracks, staring up at Bag End with wide eyes. Zuko was the first to question her sudden change in demeanor.

"What's wrong, Jazz?"

"It's Bag End. Have you ever seen it look so... dark?" Zuko was about to comment on how Bag End was always dark after that had been gone all day, but once he turned his eyes towards the great Hobbit-hole, he had to agree that there seemed to be this deep darkness surrounding it.

"There's something not right here." he mumbled, his senses heightened. "Stay behind me, I'll go first."

"Um, hello, I'm a firebender too, you know." said Jasmine, who did not favor standing behind the men while they did something that she could just do herself. Zuko turned to smirk at her.

"Just stay behind me, okay?" Jasmine agreed, but still held a firebending stance, just in case.

They slowly walked up the garden path, making as little noise as possible. It seemed like a lifetime before they actually reached the door. Zuko gripped the knob, and slowly turned it, causing the hinges to creek loudly. The home was covered in darkness, and seemed abandoned. Zuko was almost afraid to enter, but, with a small push from Jasmine, he did anyway. Jasmine and Frodo followed behind him until they had all entered the home. Zuko looked around, feeling rather good about himself. He turned around to face Jasmine, a large, arrogant smile on his face.

"See, Jazz, there's no one..."

Suddenly, a pale, thin hand reached out, and grabbed Jasmine's shoulder. Zuko, Jasmine, and Frodo all let out a startled scream, but Jasmine went the extra mile when her fist shot out from her side, and hit the assailant in the face. A loud, frustrated "OW!" soon followed. Then, the figure that had caused so much worry stepped out of the shadow, and into the moonlight. To everyone - especially Jasmine's - shock and amazement - a bruised Gandalf was revealed.

"Goodness, woman!" he exclaimed while he rubbed his possibly broken nose. "That is some kind of punch you have there."

"Oh, Gandalf, I'm so sorry!" shouted Jasmine, who had both hands clasped over her mouth in shock. "You surprised me, and I kinda go instinctive when I'm surprised."

"She's right." input Zuko. "She set my hair on fire when we were eleven after I scared the living daylights out of her. I learned my lesson."

"Well, I certainly learned mine." said Gandalf with a smile, even though he was still holding his nose. " I always did admire a woman who could break a Man's nose. Thankfully, I don't think you managed to break mine."

Zuko lit a fire in the great fireplace, and pulled a large chair out of the kitchen for Gandalf, while everyone else set a table close by. Jasmine was still incredibly embarrassed about socking Gandalf in the nose.

"I really am sorry, Gandalf."

"Oh, don't fret about it, Jasmine. I have been through worse affairs, and I am sure there are many more to come. Besides, I've come with graver news. Frodo, have you kept that ring safe, like I told you?" Frodo nodded, even though there was apparent worry in his eyes. "Go fetch it please, and bring it here." Frodo rose, and vanished into Bilbo's old study.

"Where have you been, Gandalf? A month has passed, and no word." said Zuko as he handed Gandalf a cup of tea that he had fixed when he went into the kitchen. Gandalf took the tea with a nod, and removed his pointed hat from his head. He seemed to have aged by years.

"I have been many places, and have learned many things. From the Shire to Minas Tirith, with the wind close at my heels. I have not ridden that hard in many a year." He took a long sip of his tea, and pulled back in surprise. "This tea is extraordinary."

It was then that Frodo returned with the envelope that had not been opened in a month. He laid it on the table between them all, leaving a tense air in it's wake. The house was silent, aside from the constant sound of Sam's shrub clippers outside. Finally, Frodo spoke up.

"What is wrong? All of this certainly has nothing to do with Bilbo's old ring, does it?" Gandalf stared at a moment at the envelope, his eyebrows drawn in concern.

"What exactly has Bilbo told you about this ring?" Frodo looked towards the floor for a moment, thinking back.

"Well, he told me that he found it in Gollum's cave, and tricked him out of it. He said that Gollum was awfully attached to it." Gandalf nodded.

"Yes, it seems that that is all Bilbo knew about it. All that he admitted, at least. In the vaults of Minas Tirith, I found records that shone light into the shadow of the past that revolves around that ring."

"Um, should we leave?" asked Jasmine, who felt like the upcoming conversation was saved especially for Frodo and Gandalf.

"No, no, might as well not. This will concern you, too, I'm afraid. In Eregion, long ago, many Elven-rings were made, magic rings as you call them. Three of them, the fairest of all, were given to the Elf-lords, seven to the Dwarf-kings, nine to the lords of Mortal Men. One other was made, however. One Ring to rule them all. The Ring of the Dark Lord Sauron. I fear that this ring that lies before us is such."

Frodo blanched, and Jasmine gasped, but Zuko seemed completely unfazed.

"What does that mean? Who is Sauron?"

"Sauron is a dark, immortal Lord who reigns in Mordor who wishes for dark dominion over Middle-earth. He was defeated by an alliance of Men and Elves centuries ago, and fled to Mirkwood and rebuilt his strength. In the height of his power, he made a Ring of Power that could conquer the other Rings, if he gets to them, and thus control the whole of Middle-earth." said Jasmine, as if this was common knowledge. Zuko just stared at her.

"How...why do you know this?" he asked.

"Well, while you were out in the woods playing, I was brushing up on my history." she said with a slightly arrogant air. Gandalf nodded at Jasmine, impressed.

"Very good, Jasmine. This will run a lot smoother for you. You might want to help Zuko along, though." he said with a wink.

"But, how can you be certain, Gandalf?" asked Frodo, who was still far too shocked to believe.

"It can be proven. May I?" asked Gandalf as he reached for the envelope that contained the fabled ring. Frodo hesitated for a moment, but, eventually gave his consent. Gandalf took the envelope, then, without a second glance, threw it into the roaring fire. Frodo leaped out of his chair, dashing for the fireplace at unimaginable speed. Zuko had to hold him back to keep him from diving into the fire.

"Wait!" commanded Gandalf, holding out his hand. Frodo stilled, allowing Zuko to release him, and stared into the fire with a regretful look. The envelope burned into ashes, and the Ring was the only thing left. Yet, to Frodo's surprise, and the surprise of everyone in the room, the Ring did not melt. In fact, it seemed to glow. After a minute or two, Gandalf took some tongs that sat beside the fireplace, and reached them into the fire, grasping the Ring. The tongs were almost red hot, but the Ring looked untouched. He held it out to Frodo, shocking everyone. Frodo looked between the Ring and Gandalf with uncertainty.

"Take it, Frodo. I asure you, it's quite cool." Frodo glanced at Gandalf one last time, then held out his palm. Gandalf released the Ring, letting it fall into Frodo's outstretched hand, and Frodo seemed to be weighed down by it.

"What do you see?" asked Gandalf, who kept his eyes on Frodo. Frodo stared for a moment, then shook his head.

"Nothing. It is as smooth as when I first...wait, there is something. Some markings, fiery letters. But, they are in some kind of Elvish script. I cannot read it."

"There are few who can. The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here. Yet, in the Common Tongue it reads, 'One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.' They are but two lines of a longer verse. This is the one Ring that He lost many ages ago to Isildur, to the great weakening of his power. He greatly desires it - but he must _not _get it." Frodo seemed frozen by shock and fear. He looked as if his entire world had just proved to be nothing but dust and ash.

"This ring!" he stammered, staring down at the small, golden ring that was the root of so much trouble. "How...how on earth did it come to me?"

"Ah!" said Gandalf. "That is a very long story. One that we don't have time for, I'm afraid. But, I will tell you what I can. In the last alliance between Men and Elves lead by Gil-galad, Elven-king, and Elendil of Westernesse, Ilsildur, the heir to Elendil, cut the Ring from Sauron's hand and took it for his own. Then Sauron was vanquished and his spirit fled and was hidden for long years, until his shadow took shape again in Mirkwood, as Jasmine mentioned.

"But the Ring was lost. It fell into the Anduin, and vanished. For Isildur was marching north along the east banks of the River, and near the Gladden Fields he was waylaid by the Orcs of the Mountains, and almost all his folk were slain. He put the Ring on, for it made him invisible, and leaped into the waters. But the Ring slipped from his finger as he swam, and then the Orcs saw him and killed him with arrows."

"So, the Ring betrayed him." said Jasmine, who was following the story with great attentiveness.

"Yes, I suppose it did. The Ring is evil in every sense, and, eventually, devours the soul of the Mortal who wears it, using that Mortal as it wishes. A Ring of Power looks after itself. But, that is not essential to my present tale. There in the dark pools amid the Gladden Fields, the Ring passed out of knowledge and legend. That is, until it was discovered many a long year later by one of Hobbit-kind named Deagol while he was fishing with his friend, Smeagol. The Ring immediately set its dark work onto the two friends. They fought for it with greed in their hearts, and by the time the dust cleared, Deagol was slain, and Smeagol claimed the Ring.

"Smeagol was soon shunned from his people, for the Ring had turned him cruel and malicious. They began to call him Gollum. And so, Gollum wandered in the wilderness, the Ring giving him extended life, but wearing at him all the same. Darkness became his only comfort. He became lanky and thin, a monster in a sense.

"Yet, his mind was constantly at odds with itself. He hated and loved the Ring, as he hated and loved himself. He could not get rid of it. He had no will left in the matter. That is when, I believe, Bilbo entered the tale."

"Wouldn't an Orc have suited it better?" asked Frodo, slightly humerous.

"This is not laughing matter. The Ring was trying to get back to it's master. It had no further use for Gollum, just as he had no further use for Isildur when it abandoned him. Yet, it was picked up by the most unlikely person imaginable. Certainly, behind this, there was something else at work beyond any design of the Ring-maker. Bilbo was meant to carry the Ring, just as you are meant to carry it, Frodo.

"Yet, I fear that Gollum may have ventured into the Land of Shadow, for Mordor draws all wicked things, and the Ring of the Enemy leaves its mark. And sooner of later as he lurked and pried on the borders he was caught, and taken - for examination. I fear, through him, the Enemy has learned that the One has been found again. He knows where Isildur fell. He knows where Gollum found his ring, and He knows that it is the One Ring. And He has at last heard, I think, of Hobbits and the Shire. Indeed, Frodo, I fear that he may even think that long-unnoticed name of Baggins has become important."

"Well, that will lead Him right here." said Zuko, who had remained oddly silent throughout the entire thing. Gandalf nodded, a grim look on his face.

"Yes, I fear so. And the Enemy will not be sending any Orcs to retrieve the key to all of His power. He will send nine riders: Ring-Wraiths. Once Mortal Men who accepted nine Rings of power given to them by Sauron. In their weakness, they fell to His influence, and now serve Him and the will of the Ring. They are but shadows of what they once were, but a danger all the same. If they come, none will be spared, and the Ring will be taken back to its Master. And then...well, there won't be anything else to do."

For a long moment, all were silent. The weight of what Gandalf just revealed hung on them all. They didn't know what to say, what to do. Then, Frodo stood, thrusting the Ring out to Gandalf.

"Take it!" he shouted, panic in his voice. Gandalf seemed to lean further and further away from Frodo, and the Ring.

"No, Frodo..."

"You must take it."

"You cannot offer me this ring."

"I'm giving it to you!"

"Don't tempt me Frodo!" Gandalf shouted, silencing the young Hobbit. "I dare not take it, even to keep it safe. Understand, Frodo, I would use this Ring from a desire to do good, but through me it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine."

"It certainly can't stay in the Shire." said Jasmine. Gandalf nodded, but kept his eyes on Frodo. Frodo looked down at the Ring, feeling it become heavier and heavier in his palm. He could feel its hum ringing in his ears, calling him, speaking to him, but all he could see was the Shire. He saw Pippin and Merry, even the terrible Sackville-Bagginses. Then he saw Sam. Good Sam, only wanting to do good. Knowing that these people that he loved beyond all fraction of a doubt could be threatened by a power so dark and evil that even Gandalf feared it made a fire stir inside him. He closed his hand around the Ring, then looked back up to face Gandalf.

"What must I do?" Gandalf stood, as if he was suddenly filled with a new sense of urgency. He ran around the room, throwing things that he thought worthy of travel into a sack.

"You must leave, and leave quickly. Get out of the Shire." Now, it was Jasmine and Zuko's turn to stand.

"Wait, you can't send him out there by himself!" declared Zuko. Gandalf turned to them, a twinkle in his eye.

"Quite right. That's why you two are going with him."

"What?" they both shouted at once.

"If you two wish to go home, I believe this is the way. This journey is as much yours as it is Frodo's. This path is also made for you to walk. If you do not accept this call, I fear you will never find your way home."

"Are you bribing us?" asked Zuko with squinted eyes.

"No, my boy. I am simply counseling you." Jasmine stood silent for a moment, looking between Gandalf and Zuko, debating what she should do, even though the decision was already made in her heart.

"I'll go with him." she said. Zuko turned his head so fast, Jasmine feared that his neck might snap.

"You'll what? Jasmine, we are not from here! This is not our war!"

"But Frodo is my friend. And I will not let him walk into the wilderness alone and unprotected. Do what you think is right, but I will not forsake him."

Zuko stared into Jasmines large brown eyes, and saw a firm determination in them. Whenever she got that look, he knew that her mind was made up, and she could not be turned. He pinched the bridge of his nose - a nervous habit - then groaned loudly, cursing the woman for her stubbornness.

"Fine! I guess I'm coming to." Gandalf smiled, and rested a hand on Zuko's my shoulder.

"Thank you, Zuko. You have honored your uncle greatly." Even in his frustration, Zuko couldn't help but smile back. Jasmine slipped her hand into Zuko's, squeezing it lightly.

"Where are we going, anyway?" he asked, even though he was a bit more pleasant about it.

"Make for the village of Bree. I will wait for you there at an inn called The Prancing Pony. From there, we travel to Rivendell. Beyond that, I am cannot predict."

"Where will you go?" asked Jasmine.

"I must see the Head of my Order. He is both wise and powerful. He will know what to do." Suddenly, Gandalf stilled, like a deer in the presence of the hunter. Frodo, Jasmine, and Zuko became silent as well, listening for whatever it was that set Gandalf off. They heard nothing. Nothing but silence. Not even Sam's hedge cutters.

"Get down!" Gandalf whispers harshly. Frodo hunched down, and Jasmine and Zuko moved closer to him. Gandalf extended his staff, and moved slowly towards the open window from which the lack of sound was coming. Slowly, he extended his staff out of the window, and, without warning, slammed it down on the unseen intruder. A loud "Ow!" was uttered by a voice that everyone in the room was familiar with. Gandalf lowered his staff, and reached his arm out into the hedges, and hauled something up out of the brush.

To everyone's surprise and relief, Samwise Gamgee collapsed on the floor.

"Confound it all! Samwise Gamgee, have you been eavesdropping?" shouted Gandalf, who loomed over a very frightened Sam.

"I ain't been dropping no eaves, sir! Honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me..."

"It's a little late for trimming the hedges, don't you think?"

"I heard raised voices..." Sam stammered.

"What did you hear? Speak!" Sam jolted at Gandalf's raised voice.

"Nothing important! That is, I heard a good deal about a ring...and a Dark Lord, and something about the end of the world, but please, Mr. Gandalf, sir, don't hurt me! Don't turn me into anything...unnatural."

"No?" Gandalf looked up at the rest of the band, and they were all grinning with knowing looks in their eyes. "Perhapes not. I've thought of a better use for you."

* * *

**There it is, certainly the longest chapter I have ever written on anything. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings" (books or movies) or "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Harry Potter" or "The Chronicles of Narnia" or any other book and/or movie I happen to mention

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Shout out to FireheartNinja who added this story to their alerts list and seti31 and Warrior679 who added this story to their favorites lists. I know there are at least a few of guys out there reading this, for which I am extremely thankful. Please, please review.

P.S. If you haven't read "The Games We Play", and you don't intend to, here's a little back story about Jasmine. Jasmine has been a servant all of her life, and was born into a family of servants. Her mother was the hand maiden to Fire Lady Ursa, and thus had very strong ties in the palace. When she was five and Zuko was six, she was given to him as a playmate. What started as just a weak bond between servant and master sprouted into a strong, and vast friendship. This relationship was often made a bit complicated by the fact that Jasmine's father was the leader of the Fire Nation Resistance, and she was often sent on little info. gathering missions for him, forcing Zuko along. He never told her secret, and carried it to the grave with him. When Zuko was thirteen, and challenged to an Agni Kai by Fire Lord Ozai, Jasmine defended him, and almost put the Fire Lord on his back, but was defeated by trickery and deceit. As punishment, she was banished along with Zuko. Three years later is where our story begins.

* * *

CHAPTER 4: On The Road Again

The eastern horizon glowed with a slightly pink hue, signaling dawn, when Gandalf and the small band had assembled on the outskirts of Hobbiton, packed and prepared to depart. Frodo had packed light, only bringing the most necessary of items, and Jasmine and Zuko had nothing but homemade cloaks and borrowed water flasks. Sam, however, brought a minimized version of his kitchen.

"I doubt we will spend much time cooking on this road, Sam." said Zuko, who found Sam's display quite ridiculous.

"Well, you never know what you'll be needing on these types of things. I'm just being prepared." Zuko would have rebutted, but he thought it far too early in the morning for that.

"You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you, for that name is not safe outside of the Shire." said Gandalf to Frodo. "You shall go by the name of Underhill now. And Zuko and Jasmine, you two should just refrain from giving your names at all. They are not easy to remember, yet not that hard to forget." The two Fire Nation citizens nodded in understanding. "Oh, before I forget." Gandalf maneuvered some things around in a large pack hanging from his horse's saddle, then pulled out two weapons.

One was a long sword, complete with a homemade leather scabbard, and the other was a broadsword, oddly similar to the one that Zuko had carried in the Earth Kingdom.

"I know that you two are near master firebenders, but, for the time being, you will be in need of more subtle forms of defence."

Jasmine accepted the longsword, while Zuko took the broadsword. He found that it was worn, and rusted with age, but still sharp and able to cause sufficient damage. He also found that, with one little flick of his wrist, the sword split to form twin blades. Jasmine was not as trained in the art of the sword as Zuko, but she was proficient. The longsword was too large to hang at her waist, so she organized it so it could rest on her back.

"Something tells me that you knew that we would be going on this little quest." said Zuko with a suspicious eye. Gandalf simply shrugged.

"I had my assumptions."

"All the same, thank you." said Jasmine, who felt rather bad ass with her own sword.

"Travel only by day, and stay off of the road. Remember, the Enemy has many spies in his service, many ways of hearing. Bird's, beasts...Is the Ring safe?" Frodo patted his pocket, confirming that it was on his person. "Good, but never put it on. The agents of the Dark Lord would be drawn to its power." said Gandalf as he quickly pulled himself up onto his mount.

Frodo nodded his head at everything Gandalf said, yet there could still be seen a great amount of apprehension in his eyes. Gandalf grinned, seeing for the first time just how much Frodo was willing to sacrifice for a cause that never should have been his.

"My dear Frodo, Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month, yet, after a hundred years, they can still surprise you. Same goes for hotheaded firebenders, as well. Be careful, all of you, and farewell!" With that, Gandalf turned his steed, and galloped off into the rising sun.

For a moment, all that the odd ensemble could do was stand there, looking after where Gandalf had ridden. They had their instructions, their path, and their purpose. All that was left to do was see it through.

"Well," said Zuko, breaking the trance. "Let's get going."

-888-

"So, anyone know any walking songs?" asked Jasmine with a light, almost peppy tone. They had been walking for close to three hours in utter silence by then, and Jasmine felt that she had some kind of obligation to break the ice.

"I know a few." said Frodo, who seemed just as eager for conversation as she was. "Some of Bilbo's old rhymes. Do you have some good ones?"

"No." snapped Zuko. He - unlike the Hobbits - was familiar with Jasmine's "walking songs", and he had to admit that he would much rather just walk in silence.

"Zuko doesn't approve of my walking songs. He finds them 'annoying, and badly written'. Little does he realize that all walking songs are annoying and badly written."

"No, Jazz, just yours." Jasmine stuck her tongue at Zuko in a very immature fashion, causing him to laugh.

"I reckon we should give her chance, don't you think Mr. Frodo?" said Sam, who defended Jasmine whenever he could.

"Yes, Sam, I do." responded Frodo. Zuko simply shook his head in disgust, and pitied the poor Hobbits and their optimism. Jasmine cleared her throat dramatically, and straightened her back as if she was some sort of professional singer.

"On the road again. Just can't wait to get on the road again. The life I love is making music with my friends. Just can't wait to get on the road again. Goin' places that I've never been. Seein' things that I may never see again. And I just can't wait to get on the road again. Like a band of gypsies we go down the highway. We're the best of friends. Insisting that the road keep turning our way. And our way is on the road again. Just can't wait to get on the road again. The life I love is making music with my friends. Just can't wait to get on the road - a - gain!"

The group stood in silence for a while, meditating on what exactly they had just heard. Then, Frodo spoke up.

"You're right, Zuko, that wasn't very good." At that, everyone except Jasmine broke out into fits of hysterical laughter. Old Odo could probably hear their laughter all the way back in Hobbiton. Jasmine, however, did not see the humor.

"No one respects true art anymore."

-888-

Three days walking had taken its dark tole on the group. Over hill and dale, crossing rivers and forests, they had trekked. Jasmine and Zuko had spent weeks walking through the wilderness of the Earth Kingdom, so they knew what to expect. Sam and Frodo, however, grew tired of it quickly. Sleeping under trees was not something that Hobbits did regularly. Jasmine called them sheltered. Zuko called them spoiled.

The full moon shone down on them when they stopped for the night at the end of their third day on the road. Sam was busy preparing a meal while Jasmine sat cross-legged on the ground, studying a map of the Shire that she had snatched from Bilbo's study - along with some other things.

"By tomorrow, we should be at the edge of Farmer Maggot's fields, if we take the proper short cut. From there, it is a straight walk along the Eastern Road to Bree." Jasmine had become something of the groups' map historian. Of course, the Hobbits had a general direction of where they were headed, but Jasmine liked to contribute. Or pretend like she was.

"We've been making good time. We should be at the Prancing Pony in a bit less than two weeks." said Zuko, who was leaned up against the tree, his hair falling across his face. Frodo was curled up by Sam's fire, trying to absorb it's warmth.

"That will be a welcome change. A warm pint of ale, and a large fire would be much appreciated at the moment." He shivered, and pulled his dark cloak closer around him. Jasmine stared at Frodo, watching as his face paled some. She never realized that he was so cold.

"Are you feeling alright, Frodo?" she asked. Frodo nodded, even though there was uncertainy in his eyes.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. It's just, I felt a chill all of the sudden. Does no one else feel it?" The group sat in silence for a moment, listening to the dark wood move around them. Just as Frodo had said, there was definitely an unwelcome chill in the air. Even Jasmine and Zuko felt it, and their firebending skills kept their bodies constantly warm. It was unsettling, and caused fear to creep into everyone's hearts.

"We should sleep close to the fire. We'll stay warm that way." said Zuko in a hushed, almost whisper, of a voice. He prayed that whatever it was that made them feel so forlorn would stay away from an open fire. That may have been the only thing keeping them safe at the moment.

There was silence for the rest of the evening, and soon, everyone had formed somewhat of a circle around the fire, and tried their hardest to gain some sleep. It took some time, but, eventually, sleep came to them all.

Far off in the distance, a lone black rider stood, listening to the insistent hum of his master's Ring. They were close, so close. Soon, they would have it, and the eternal darkness that had clouded the black rider's mind for ages upon ages would be cleared, and he would be a king again.

-8-8-

The scream of a foreign bird caused Zuko to jolt out of his sleep, immediately reaching for his broadsword. With sleepy, yet alert eyes, he scanned the scene. The fire had dwindled down to a few burning embers, and two small lumps that represented Frodo and Sam rested near by. The chill that had plagued them earlier had passed, and the forest was peaceful again. Zuko let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. Then, he realized that there was a lump missing from the camp. Jasmine was gone. He was prepared to panic again, then he heard the most beautiful and ethereal sound that had ever crossed his path. It calmed him, and made him feel at once at peace. It told him not to worry, that all was well for the moment. He was drawn to the music, and eager to seek it. He took one more look over the sleeping Hobbits, then eased away from the camp in search of that beautiful music of the night.

After only a few minutes of searching, he came to the edge of a wide trail that ran through the middle of the forest in secret. Underneath a large tree, lit by the soft light of the moon, sat Jasmine with her knees drawn up to her chest. Zuko momentarily forgot about the music, and moved closer to Jasmine only to berate her for sneaking off at night.

"What are you doing out here?" he whispered harshly, even though he wasn't quite sure why he was whispering. Jasmine didn't turn to look at him, just kept her eyes on the trail.

"Don't you hear it? Such beautiful music. I think there are Elves in these woods."

"Please, Jazz, we're still in the Shire. There couldn't possibly be any..." Zuko's words were caught off when he saw a procession of what must have been Spirits pass before him. Clothed in white, with hair that shone like stars, they glided past them. Sound came from them, but they moved so slowly and silently, one would have never thought that they were singing. They radiated a sense of elegance and grace and power. They were beyond awe inspiring.

Jasmine and Zuko didn't even notice when Sam and Frodo snuck up behind them, also transfixed by the beautiful sight.

"Well, bless me." murmured Sam. "Elves."

"These are High Elves. Not many now remain in Middle-earth, east of the Great Sea. This is indeed a strange chance." whispered Frodo. The four youths continued to watch the Elves pass on like rays of light shining through a darkened wood.

"Do you think they can hear us?" asked Zuko in the sofest whisper he could manage.

"Why yes, they can. I believe they can see you, as well."

With a start, they all turned around to see an Elf of obviously high esteem standing behind them, smiling with a sort of childish fascination. Jasmine would later comment that he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. The stars in her eyes were painfully obvious.

"Hail, Frodo!" he cried, his voice ringing like a bell. "You are abroad late, and with such odd company. Perhaps you are lost?" He then called out to the rest of the company, and they immediately stopped. The odd band was suddenly the center of everyone's attention.

"This is indeed wonderful. Two Hobbits and two humans in a wood at night! I have not seen such a thing since Bilbo went away. What is the meaning of this?"

"Better question." said Zuko, who might of been amazed, but not completely undone by the Elf. "How do you know Frodo's name?" The Elf rose an elegant eyebrow at Zuko, but still managed a smile.

"A confident question for one so young. If you must know, we have often seen Frodo with Bilbo, though he may not have seen us."

"Who are you?" asked Jasmine, even though he voice was softer than she would have liked. The Elf turned his eyes on her, and fixed his eyes. Jasmine couldn't help but blush, and tried not to lower her gaze. The Elf grinned some, either pleased or amused by what he saw. He bowed from the waist gracefully, causing his long, golden hair to scrape the ground.

"I am Gildor. Gildor Inglorion of the House of Finrod. We are Exiles, and most of our kindred have long ago departed and we too are now only tarrying here a while, ere we return over the Great Sea. But some of our kinsfolk dwell still in peace in Rivendell. But, come, it is not safe to talk here. This road is being watched."

"Watched?" asked Jasmine, who was suddenly very nervous and concerned. "But we have been using this way for three days..." Gildor cut her off before she could finish her rant.

"We cannot speak of it here. It is not our custom, but for this time we will take you on our road, and you shall lodge with us tonight if you will. We go to the woods on the hills above Woodhall. It is some miles, but you shall have rest at the end of it, and it will shorten your journey tomorrow." The group was far too tired and overwhelmed to debate. All they could do was blend into the processional.

-8-8-

Zuko was almost walking dead by the time they reached their supposed destination. A large clearing of green grass lay before them, with thick woods closing in on all sides. Faint lights glowed in the distance. The Elves sat together on the ground, talking among themselves, leaving their guests to their own devices. Sam had fallen asleep in the cool grass, and the rest were quickly following, until Gildor sprung up in front of them, which seemed to be a common thing for him.

"Come! Now is the time for speech and merriment!" Sam jumped up, clearly startled out of his slumber. "There is fire in the hall, and food for hungry guests." Gildor turned and motioned towards an earthly hall at the end of the greensward. There was a roaring fire in the center, and tall, thin trunks surrounded the space like columns. Some of the Elves sat on the worn stumps of once great trees, while others walked to and fro with refreshments. It was a sight sweet enough to bring the weary band to tears.

"This is poor fare, I'm afraid." said Gildor like an embaressed host. "If ever you are our guests at home, we will treat you better."

Sam, Frodo, Jasmine, and Zuko all exchanged glances before turning back to face the High Elf. Zuko took up the role of speaker of the group.

"I think we'll manage."

-8-8-

Jasmine would later recall that she remembered very little of the feast she had shared with the Elves. Bits and pieces would stick to her mind, of course, but she never would be able to put them together. Somewhere in between the sparkle of Gildor's eyes, the music of Frodo's laugh, and the bottom of a glass chalice once filled with the most delicious drink she had ever tasted, she fell into sublime bliss.

Zuko, however, kept his head as clear as possible throughout the entire evening. He ate very little, only drank the water he carried, and laughed at none of Gildor's jokes. He had learned a long time ago not to drink from every cup that was presented to you.

"You told us earlier, Gildor, that the road we were traveling on was being watched. You never did say by who." said Zuko to Gildor as he nibbled on a piece of white bread. Gildor's smile drooped a little, and the Ora that shone around him seemed to fade.

"Yes, I did. I know that you are all leaving the Shire, but I do not know why the Enemy is pursuing you, but I perceive that he is - strange indeed though that seems to me. And I warn you that peril is now both before you and behind you, and upon either side." Gildor paused, and leaned in some, causing the rest of the group to lean in closer, as well. "Has Gandalf told you anything of the Black Riders?" The very mentioning of their name sent chills into everyone's hearts.

"Gandalf mentioned them." answered Jasmine. "He referred to them as Ring-Wraiths. He said that they were once Mortal Man, given nine Rings of power many ages ago, and fell under the will of Sauron, and are now his right hand servants." Gildor nodded, the light of the torches dancing off of his flawless face.

"It is not for me to say more, but in that you are correct. It seems to me that you have set out just in time, if indeed you are in time. You must now make haste, and neither stay nor turn back; for the Shire is no longer any protection to you."

"I cannot imagine what information could be more terrifying than your hints and warnings." said Frodo, who once again wore a solemn air. "What can we do now? Our plan was to leave the Shire secretly, meet Gandalf in Bree, and then make our way to Rivendell, but now our footsteps have been dodged before we even reach Buckland."

"I think you should still follow that plan." said Gildor. " I do not think the road will prove too hard for your courage. But, I do not know the reason for your flight, and therefore I do not know by what means your pursuers will assail you. Those are questions for Gandalf. And yet, you have just told me that you will not be meeting him again until you reach Bree, and there are many, many miles that you have left to journey. I cannot begin to guess Gandalf's plans. But it is said: _Do not meddle in the affairs of wizards, for they are subtle and quick to anger_. The choice is yours to go, or wait."

Frodo laughed some, even though the subject matter seemed far too serious.

"It is also said : _Go not to the Elves for counsel, for they will say both no and yes_." Gildor sat up slightly straighter, his eyebrow raised, and an odd half smile gracing his face.

"Is it indeed?"

"Do not take it the wrong way, we are deeply grateful for the...advice." said Zuko who was trying his hardest not to show his building frustration. "But we would still be a lot more grateful if you would give us a direct answer on what to do. Like you said, it will be a long time before we see Gandalf again, and having nine deadly servants of a dark lord on our tail doesn't make our odds any better."

"You are very 'to the point', as Men say, young one ." said Gildor. "Slow down, and maybe the answers will come to you. But, in regards to your question, all I can say is that is is not enough to know that they are the servants of the Enemy. You must flee them. Move quickly, and in secret. They have followed you this far, there may be a chance that they can predict where you are going next. But, I shall say no more. There is a great sense of foreboding in my heart that you all - especially you, Frodo Baggins - will know more of these fell things than I before the end."

An odd, tense silence hung throughout the hall, making everything seem darker, even in the light of day. Gildor suddenly perked up, and the entire hall seemed to burst into life again.

"But you must be of good hope. Sleep, now. In the morning we shall have gone, but we will send our messages through the lands. The Wondering Companies shall know of your journey, and those that have power for good shall be on watch. I name you all Elf-friend! May the stars shine upon the end of your road."

Jasmine struggled to stifle a large yawn even as Gildor finished speaking. She was suddenly overwhelmed with weariness, and was eager to join Sam, who had dosed off some time ago. With a slight mumble that could not be distinguished, she lied back on the cool grass, pulling a borrowed cloak close around her. The last thing she remembered was feeling Zuko's hand squeeze hers before she fell into a deep, and beautiful sleep.

* * *

**Yes, another long one. I think most of the chapters of the story are going to be about this length from now on. Maybe a little shorter at times. Thank you all for reading, and please review! **

**P.S. Jasmine's walking song were lines from "On the Road Again" by Willie Nelson. I just couldn't help myself. **


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings" (books or movies) or "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Harry Potter" or "The Chronicles of Narnia" or any other book and/or movie I happen to mention

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please, please review.

P.S. If you haven't read "The Games We Play", and you don't intend to, here's a little back story about Jasmine. Jasmine has been a servant all of her life, and was born into a family of servants. Her mother was the hand maiden to Fire Lady Ursa, and thus had very strong ties in the palace. When she was five and Zuko was six, she was given to him as a playmate. What started as just a weak bond between servant and master sprouted into a strong, and vast friendship. This relationship was often made a bit complicated by the fact that Jasmine's father was the leader of the Fire Nation Resistance, and she was often sent on little info. gathering missions for him, forcing Zuko along. He never told her secret, and carried it to the grave with him. When Zuko was thirteen, and challenged to an Agni Kai by Fire Lord Ozai, Jasmine defended him, and almost put the Fire Lord on his back, but was defeated by trickery and deceit. As punishment, she was banished along with Zuko. Three years later is where our story begins.

* * *

CHAPTER 5:Six Is A Crowd

Jasmine felt her mind wake long before her body decided to follow. The rising sun touched her soul, stirring her. Yet, this particular morning, she willed herself not to wake. Every ache she had ever had, every pain, was suddenly either dulled or completely gone. Her mind was at utter ease. She felt like a child again. Finally, after near thirty minutes of hitting the mental snooze button, she pulled herself up into a sitting position. The morning sun shone down into the glade, giving it a warmth that chased any and all shadows away. In an organized pile nearby, there was enough fruit and bread to last them a week. There was no sign of the Elves. Not two seconds passed before Zuko pulled himself up, his body heavy from a deep sleep.

"The Elves are gone." said Jasmine, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Good. They were annoying."

"Zuko, they helped us." snapped Jasmine.

"They gave us food, drink, and bad news. I don't consider that to be 'help'." Jasmine shook her head in disgrace, and pulled herself to her feet. Stretching her arms over her head, she couldn't help but sigh when she heard her joints groan.

"It's gonna be a beautiful day. Let's get the Hobbits up, and head out."

-888-

The morning sun was rising in the sky as the odd band made it's way through a never-ending corn field. Or, at least, Zuko felt like it was never-ending. No matter which direction he looked, he saw corn stalks. It was like he was sailing the ocean again, miles upon miles of desolation separating him from his dream. The only similarity was the soothing sound of Jasmine's voice. It had gotten him through many a hard journey.

Suddenly, the group came to a stiff stop when Sam ceased in his tracks. He stared down at his feet, a look of disbelief on his face.

"This is it." he said, his voice soft and small.

"This is what?" asked Frodo. Sam looked up with this odd half smile on his face.

"If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from I've ever been." Zuko rolled his eyes, and turned around to keep walking. Hobbits were such sheltered creatures, it was almost sad.

In all reality, Zuko remembered very clearly the feeling that had washed over him when he left home for the first time. It was like being torn in two. Everything familiar was suddenly replaced with something foreign and strange. Especially when he was being forced.

A crow called from a scrarecrow close by, shocking Zuko out of his thoughts. He looked up, and was shocked to find that he was alone. Jasmine was gone, along with Frodo and Sam. He turned around multiple times, and saw no one for a stones throw. Damn corn field.

"Jazz!" he called, his voice echoing around him. No response. He cupped his hands around his mouth and called again.

"Jasmine!" Nothing. "Frodo! Sam!" No response but the crows. Now he was worried.

_This road is being watched._

Without hesitation, Zuko took off through the great maze that was Farmer Maggot's corn field. No matter where he turned, or how fast he ran, the tall cornstalks kept appearing before him. It was like swimming through an endless sea.

"Jazz! Jazz, where are you? Jasmine!"

"What are you screaming about?" Zuko drew his broadswords on reflex, and turned, prepared to fight off anyone. To his utmost relief, Jasmine was staring back at him, her eyebrows creased and her lips pressed tightly. Zuko exhaled, then sheathed his broadswords.

"I thought I had lost you." Jasmine couldn't help but laugh as she pulled her leg out of a thick patch of cornstalks.

"Lost me? Oh, Zuzu. I didn't know you cared so much." she said, pouting. Zuko smirked, prepared to respond with some kind of witty reply, when a loud call echoed throughout the entire cornfield.

"Mr. Frodo!"

Jasmine and Zuko exchanged glances.

"Weren't you watching the Hobbits?" asked Zuko.

"I thought they were with you." answered Jasmine.

"Mr. Frodo!"

Abandoning all conversation, Jasmine and Zuko took off in the direction of Sam's panicked voice, keeping their eyes peeled and ready for battle.

Finally, with swords drawn, they burst through the packed cornstalks, and beheld an odd yet much appreciated site. On the ground below them, Frodo lay sprawled, with Pippin and Merry stacked on top of him. A variety of large vegetables lay about them, making the scene a great deal odder than need be.

"Oh! Jasmine! Zuko! Fancy seeing you here!" said Pippin, small twigs and leaves sticking out of his moppy head of hazle hair.

"I would say the same, but I would be lying." responded Zuko as he once again sheathed his swords after drawing them for no reason.

"What are you two doing here, so far from Hobbiton?" asked Jasmine. Her words were scolding, yet her voice was light, as she smiled down at the two young Hobbits.

Sam practically threw Pippin and Merry off of his fallen master, slowly helping Frodo to his feet. Meanwhile, Merry and Pippin hurried to gather the scattered vegetables.

"Just out for a stroll. A pleasant peregrination, if you will." answered Pippin.

"Hold this, please, Sam." said Merry as he shoved an abnormally large cabbage into Sam's arms. Sam stared down at the cabbage, then looked back up at Pippin and Merry, his eyes narrow.

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!"

Suddenly, a pitchfork appeared over the tops of the sea of cornstalks, and gruff voice quickly followed, along with the sound of many dogs barking. Many large dogs. Zuko was never much of a dog person.

Merry and Pippin quickly passed the stolen goods into Frodo's hands, who passed them to Sam, who passed them to Jasmine, who passed ithem to Zuko. Zuko looked down at the vegetables, then back up at the looming pitchfork that grew closer with every step. It was then that he realized that he was alone, only the dust kicked up by the the heels of his friends left behind. Without a second thought, Zuko dropped the goods, then ran off, following the rest of the young trespassers.

"I don't know why he's so upset." said Merry, running faster than Zuko thought any Hobbit could. "It was only a couple of carrots."

"And some cabbages...and those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week. And then the mushrooms the week before." said Pippin, his voice surpsisingly cheerful for such a hazardous situation.

"Yes, Pippin, my point is, he's clearly over reacting." The dogs were growing closer.

"I hate to be the turn cloak in the group," said Jasmine, her voice winded from running so fast, "but I have to agree with Farmer Maggot's logic."

Suddenly, Pippin stopped short, having come to the edge of the field which was a straight drop down into a deep ravine. He exhaled, grateful that he caught himself before falling, but was thrown slightly off balance when Merry crashed into him, followed by Frodo, followed by Sam, followed by Jasmine. Zuko served as the twig that broke the mule's back, causing the entire group to tumble down into the ravine.

After rolling down the steep hill for almost a minute, the journey came to an abrupt stop beside a narrow, wooded road. In an odd pile of limbs and heads, the group lay there, exhausted and sore.

"Ow." groaned Jasmine, the first to pull herself up out of the conglomeration. "Before I came to this world, I had never fallen down once in my life." She groaned as she popped a knot out of her back " Now, I'm landing on my backside everyday."

"Oh, you've fallen on your backside many times before this. I could list them for you." said Zuko who was struggling to sit up. His tone was playful, but his face held a livid expression.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took." mumbled Sam as he helped Frodo to his feet. Yet, neither Merry or Pippin seemed offended in the least. Actually, they looked rather proud.

"That was just a detour," said Merry. " a shortcut."

"To what?" asked Zuko.

"Mushrooms!" shouted Pippin. As if summoned by some irresistible calling, Sam, Pippin, and Merry raced towards a small , barley visible patch of brown mushrooms, tripping over Zuko's head in the process.

"Yes, of course. Mushrooms. Crazy Hobbits." mumbled Zuko as he tried to pull himself to his feet once again.

Frodo, however, was the only Hobbit who was not falling over himself to stuff his pockets full of wild mushrooms. He stood off towards the edge of the road, staring down it as if he was waiting for something.

"Frodo?" Jasmine approached the young Hobbit slowly. "Are you okay?"

"I think we should get off the road." he said in a hushed tone. As if spurned by a hidden force, the wind suddenly picked up, sending leaves whirling into the air towards something sinister.

"Get off the road!" Frodo shouted, his voice urgent and slightly frantic. Without questioning him, the Hobbits and two humans hurried off of the road, slipping into the bank to hide under a small hollow made by the roots of a tree. With much difficulty, they all managed to squeeze into the small space, pressed close together. For almost thirty seconds, they simply stayed in that position - not moving, not speaking - then just when Zuko was prepared to ask what exactly they were hiding from, a chill went up his spine that made the entire world a great deal darker.

The sound of galloping hooves could be heard overhead, stopping directly above them. An animal - something crossed between a horse and an ancient beast bred for evil - groaned as it's rider dismounted, landing roughly on the ground. It was a tall, looming figure, shrouded in black. It's face was hidden by a low hid - if there was a face at all. Underneath the robes, the rider was clothed in black plated armour that rubbed together, making a terrible noise like a woman screaming every time it moved. The entire forest seemed suddenly very quiet, as if even the wind was holding it's breath.

Jasmine had her hand clasped over her mouth, but whether for stealth reasons or just out of pure fear, Zuko could not tell. Zuko also noticed that Frodo had closed his eyes, fiddling with something in his pocket. The rider suddenly dropped low to the ground, making what could only be described as a sniffing sound. Frodo had drawn the Ring out of his pocket, and was drawing it closer to his finger, as if to put it on. Zuko was still not totally knowledgeable of the entire history that revolved around the Ring, but he knew that if Frodo put it on, they would be in more danger than they could imagine. Zuko lit a fire in his hand just when Sam grabbed Frodo, snapping him out of his trance.

Merry served as the true hero when he took a burlap sack that he had packed with mushrooms, and tossed if off into the opposite direction of the group. Hearing the noise, the rider let out a loud shreiking sound, and dissapeared off in the direction of the noise. Then, like a dark cloud clearing after a storm, the forest came to life again, and the sun shone a bit brighter.

Without even stopping to ponder over what just happened, the group stood up and ran down the hill as fast as they could. They weren't sure where they were going, but anywhere away from the rider was welcome.

Ten minutes later, they all agreed that they were out of harms way for the moment, and decided to take a much needed rest.

"Okay." panted Pippin. "What is going on?"

"What was that thing? And why was he tracking you? And where are you going? And where's Gandalf?" asked Merry in an endless stream of questions.

"If you want a detailed answer to all of those questions, it might take some time." said Jasmine, who was bent over, her hands resting on her knees. "But to summarize: that was a Ringwraith, it was tracking us because of something that Frodo carries, we are on our way to Bree, and Gandalf is off doing whatever Gandalf does when he's not here. Will that do?"

Pippin and Merry exchanged glances, then nodded their heads.

"Gildor was right when he said that this road was being watched. Barley five minutes we were on that road, and a Rider was on us." said Zuko, his voice shaking. He was still getting over that near run in with a Ringwraith. He had never before in his life been so scared, or felt so cold. It was a very unnerving feeling.

"We still have so far to go, and we couldn't turn back now even if we wanted to. What can we do?" asked Frodo, who seemed slightly paler, and shook like he was touched by a ghost.

"We have to use a way that they will not expect us to take." said Zuko. "Anyone have any suggestions?"

The group sat in silence. Either no one had any ideas at all, or they were just not voicing their opinions. Most likely the later.

"Um, I noticed something when I was studying the maps I took from Bag End the other day." said Jasmine, even though her voice sounded small, like a child's. "A large patch of wood called the Old Forest."

All of the Hobbits shuddered at the mentioning of the cursed place.

"Oh no, we can't go that way." said Sam, his face drained of color and his eyes wide. "People don't go in there."

"Nay, that's not entirely true." said Merry. "The Brandybucks go in there. On rare occasion, but we do go in."

"I hear that it's cursed. Filled with monsters and moving trees that are sleeping one moment, then reach out and snatch you with a root the next." said Pippin. The Tooks obviously weren't as nature savvy as their cousins.

"If the Hobbits believe it is cursed, maybe the Riders will think that, too." contemplated Zuko. "By how many days would it extend our journey?" he asked of Merry.

"Maybe three or four, if you take the right way." he said with a shrug. "Also, you'd have to cross the Brandywine River using Buckleberry Ferry. Us Brandybucks have a private entrance into the forest."

Sam snorted. "Please, private. Like is you once did have a 'private entrance' but you forget everytime, so you make up a new one."

"All the same, I could show you the way."

Zuko was immediately against this.

"Oh, no! There's already four of us, and that's slowing us down enough as it is. One more would just be too dangerous."

"Two more!" piped in Pippin. "I'm coming too. I've always wanted to go into the Old Forest, but never built up the courage to do it alone." Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Alright, _two _more would just be too dangerous. Just draw us a map, and we'll be on our way, and you two can go back to Hobbiton."

"Afraid it doesn't work like that, Master Zuko." said Merry with a twinkle in his eye. "We Brandybucks are forbidden from ever writing down that directions to the private entrance, for fear of plagiarism. If someone wishes to use that way, we must show them. It's a Brandybuck law."

Zuko groaned, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Out of all the places in Middle-earth he and Jasmine could have been dropped it _had _to be in Hobbiton.

"Okay, fine! You two can come, but don't complain to me if you can't keep up. Besides, we haven't even decided if we want to go through the Old Forest or not."

"Well, here's the question that's being posed." said Jasmine. "Go through the cursed Old Forest, facing monsters, ghosts, and demon trees, or get captured by a Ringwraith and taken to Mordor." The entire group sat silently, exchanging glances, thinking on the question that Jasmine had just put out there. Finally, with a sigh of resolution, Frodo stood.

"The Old Forest it is, then."

* * *

**AN: I had just had to use that line in there somewhere, I just couldn't resist. Please review, and Happy Holidays!**


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings" (books or movies) or "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Harry Potter" or "The Chronicles of Narnia" or any other book and/or movie I happen to mention

AUTHOR'S NOTE: REVIEW!...please. Oh, and if you haven't noticed, the story really goes back and forth between Zuko and Jasmine's third person point of view. If you need me to state which POV that a certain section is going to be in beforehand, please let me know, because I have been asked to do that with other stories, as to minimize confusion. I'll go ahead and do that for this chapter to show you what I mean. Alright. Review please. And HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

P.S. If you haven't read "The Games We Play", and you don't intend to, here's a little back story about Jasmine. Jasmine has been a servant all of her life, and was born into a family of servants. Her mother was the hand maiden to Fire Lady Ursa, and thus had very strong ties in the palace. When she was five and Zuko was six, she was given to him as a playmate. What started as just a weak bond between servant and master sprouted into a strong, and vast friendship. This relationship was often made a bit complicated by the fact that Jasmine's father was the leader of the Fire Nation Resistance, and she was often sent on little info. gathering missions for him, forcing Zuko along. He never told her secret, and carried it to the grave with him. When Zuko was thirteen, and challenged to an Agni Kai by Fire Lord Ozai, Jasmine defended him, and almost put the Fire Lord on his back, but was defeated by trickery and deceit. As punishment, she was banished along with Zuko. Three years later is where our story begins.

* * *

CHAPTER 6: The Man in the Feathered Cap and Snazzy Yellow Boots

(Jasmine's third person POV)

As Jasmine stared up at the dark, imposing entrance to the Old Forest, she greatly regretted bringing up the matter at all. It was a great brick tunnel that arched at the top. The dew of the early morning gave the trees and grass an almost beautiful glimmer, but the feeling of something dark and evil still hung in the air. Now she understood why the Hobbits thought it was haunted.

"I surely do hope you're right about this, Merry." said Sam, who looked upon the formidable archway with wary eyes.

"Of course I'm right about this, Sam." said Merry with a great deal of confidence. The rest of the group was not so sure. After a few minutes of simply standing and staring at the thing, Frodo encouraged Merry to lead the way. With a pep to his step and a whistle in his heart, Merry lead them through the dark tunnel, leaving the bright world behind them.

-8-8-

(Zuko's third person POV)

At the end of the unexpectedly short tunnel was an iron gate that was rusted with many years of neglect. Merry fiddled around with something in his vest pocket for a moment, then drew out a large, metal key that looked as menacing as it was old. With a bit of a nudge, he managed to unlock the iron gate, causing the hinges to screech loudly, as if they were sounding some kind of alarm. Once the entire company was through the great gate, it swung close, pushed by some unknown force. Zuko could not shake the feeling of a trap from his mind, no matter how hard he tried.

Yet, even in it's imposing nature, the forest was slightly beautiful. The trees were large and twisted, like a dancer frozen in time. The morning sun managed to shine in every now and then, giving the forest a very whimsical air. Jasmine would later comment on how she felt like some kind of forest spirit; old and bound to the earth.

"I don't think the forests of the Earth Kingdom are even this old, or this...alive." said Jasmine as they made their way down a worn, overgrown trail. Zuko couldn't deny that. There definitely was _something _about the wood that made it breath. The feeling of being watched was ever present, but when Zuko would turn his head to investigate the feeling, he found nothing there. Yes, very queer indeed.

As the day wore on, the road began to thin out, becoming more and more difficult to follow. But, there was no undergrowth. The roots and trunks of the trees just seemed to rise out of nowhere. Like they were moving closer. Everyone could tell, but no one wanted to voice such foolish ideas, especially if they turned out to be true. Finally, Pippin couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm not going to do anything, just let me through!" he shouted at the trees. The group waited for some type of echo to answer him back, but there was none. Pippin's voice just fell, like when shouting into a roaring wind. One might of thought that he had never spoken at all.

"I wouldn't scream if I were you, Pippin." said Jasmine. "Doesn't seem to be helping much."

Still the group moved on through the wood, and still the trees moved in closer and closer.

-8-8-

(still Zuko's third person POV)

"We're lost, aren't we?" asked Zuko, his arms folded across his chest, and pure annoyance in his eyes. They had been walking for what felt like hours by now. Merry stood in the midst of an open glade, his hands on his hips, and a perplexed look on his face.

"The Bonfire that burned down the trees when they attacked the Hedge should be here. We followed the trail perfectly. I don't understand."

"Maybe the forest is leading us on another trail." said Frodo. "It does seem like the trees have been following us; nudging us in certain directions, blocking a path where it was once clear."

"And it's getting hotter." said Jasmine as she tugged at the collar of her Hanfu. Zuko had to admit that it was rather humid, almost balmy, and that was saying something for a firebender.

"What do you suggest we do Merry, since you're the leader of this...exploration." said Zuko with obvious sarcasm. Merry didn't quite catch it, however, and suggested that they just keep on along the trail, and maybe the forest would be more relenting by then.

-8-8-

(still Zuko's third person POV)

Zuko's feet felt like lead, dragging him closer and closer to the ground. For hours upon hours they had been walking; up hill and down hill, over bogs, through thick mist, through parts of the forest that were so thin that the East Road could be seen, and parts so thick that the limbs snagged at their clothes, and cut their skin. And the whole time with the sweltering sun baring down on their backs. Now, they were simply walking without any sense of direction at all. It was a wonder that they hadn't all simply fallen out from pure exhaustion yet. Zuko believed that if they didn't find some way out of that damned forest soon, it would be the death of them.

To the odd delight of the entire group, they had stumbled upon a wide, brown river that ran along the length of the forest, bordered by willow trees and tall grasses. Merry said that it was the River Withywindle. Now he had some idea of where he was. That was much of an assurance to everyone, but they followed him nonetheless.

Finally, the empty will of the company gave out.

"This is ridiculous." slurred Pippin, who had drowsed off in his walk many times. "I am not going a step further without any rest. Let the trees have their forest, from what I've seen, it's nothing special." Everyone mumbled something in return, it may have been approval, it may have been incoherent mumblings by folk who had gone as far as they dared go.

"It is cool under the willow trees. We can rest there."

With little complaint, the group collapsed beside a massive willow tree, with limbs that twisted and rived, reaching up into an endless sky. The cool grass soothed Zuko's burning flesh, and the music made by the wind whispering through the leaves was like a lullaby.

"We shouldn't fall asleep." said Frodo, even though his eye lids fluttered closed as he spoke. "We should clear the forest first." Sam was already snoring.

"We won't sleep long." said Jasmine, who had curled up between two large, upturned roots. "Just long enough to...regain our...strength..." And with that, she too fell into an exhausted sleep. Pippin and Merry had their backs pressed against the tree trunk, which seemed to widen, as if eager to receive them. Zuko thought this was strange, but he was far too tired to care. To the soft whisperings of the wind, he too closed his eyes, and surrendered to the sweet seduction of sleep.

-8-8-

(still Zuko's third person POV)

When Zuko woke, he immediately began coughing, forcing water out of his lungs. He then realized that he was soaking wet, but he did not remember going for any type of a swim. When he opened his eyes, he saw Sam standing over him, patting his back, as if that would do any good.

"What bloody happened?" asked Zuko, his voice being cut off by a cough of two.

"Well, I think the tree threw you into the river, Zuko." said Sam, who was trying not to laugh.

"What? The stupid tree could not possibly..."

"Help!" cried Frodo. Sam and Zuko quickly abandoned their trifle conversation, and rushed to help Frodo. When they arrived at the foot of the great willow, they found Frodo pulling at a crack in the tree, with little results.

"What are you doing?" asked Zuko, who was still winded from his unexpected swim.

"Merry, Pippin, and Jasmine are in there, I can here them yelling!" Sure enough, when Zuko listened hard enough, he could hear yells coming from deep within the bowels of the tree. Frodo was right, they shouldn't have fallen asleep. The forest was burying them alive!

"I don't suppose anyone packed an axe of some sort?" asked Sam.

"I have a small hatchet for cutting firewood, but I'm afraid it won't be of much help." Zuko stood thinking, watching as the tree seemed to sink deeper and deeper into the earth. And then he remembered what made him so different from anyone else in Middle-earth.

"We can threaten it. If it doesn't let our friends go, I'll burn it to the ground." With a bit more little excitement, Zuko lit a flame in each hand. He had been dying to burn something to the ground since they left Hobbiton.

"No, no, don't!" he heard Jasmine screech from inside the tree. "It says it'll crush us if you burn it!"

"Well, what do you suppose we do?" responded Zuko.

"Do _something_!" she shrieked back. It was amazing how they could still manage to argue in situations such as these.

"You two are not helping!" shouted Pippin from somewhere inside of the tree. They were most certainly stuck up a tree on this one.

Then, as if at the summons of a higher power, a voice could be heard over the hill. It was singing a song that was so full of nonsense that it almost made sense.

"Hey dol! Meery dol! Ring a dong dillo! Ring a dong! Hop along! Fal lal the willow! Tom Bom, jolly Tom, Tom Bombadillo!" Then, the strangest man Zuko had ever seen appeared over the edge of the hill.

He was too tall to be a Hobbit, but still a good foot shorter than Zuko. He seemed to skip along, wearing ridiculously ostentatious yellow boots, a large blue coat, and a feathered hat that seemed too big for his head. A bushy brown beard that hung halfway down his chest framed a jovial red face, making him look like some body's grandfather. The oddest thing about him had to be the leaf - which substituted for a tray - full of white water lilies that he carried. Certainly someone that one did not expect to meet in the middle of a possessed forest.

Frodo immediately ran up to the man, flailing his arms and screaming for help.

"Whoa! Whoa! Where be you a-goin' to, puffing like bellows? What's the matter then?"

"Our friends are caught in the willow tree." cried Frodo in between shallow breaths. "We've tried everything, but it won't let them go!"

"Oh, Old Man Willow?" asked the strange man. "He's nothin' to fret about. I know a song that can freeze his marrow." The man practically skipped over to the base of the tree, pushing Zuko aside, and whispered a song into the bark. The entire tree seemed to tighten up, as if drawn, then with a loud crack spit out the three hostages. Then, it closed up again with an annoyed groan, and was once again nothing more than a tree.

"Well, I have never!" shouted Jasmine as she picked herself up off of the ground. "I was totally on your side! Stupid tree, that's the last time I trust one of your kind!" Jasmine was not known for being bias, but trees had just found a new enemy in her. Zuko snickered some as he picked leaves and twigs out of her disheveled hair. She was awfully amusing when she was angry. Unless you were on the receiving end of her wrath.

Frodo turned to the strange man, taking on the role of speaker of the group.

"Thank you so much, Mr...?"

"Tom! Tom Bombadil's my name! Now, you all should come home with me, for the table is all laden with yellow cream, honeycomb, and white bread and butter. Goldberry is waiting. Time enough for questions around the supper table. You follow after me as quick as you are able!" Then, as quickly as he came, he picked up his lilies and danced away, still singing. The group barley had time to catch a breath before they had to gather their things and run after Tom Bombadill.

-8-8-

(still Zuko's third person POV)

The group continued to run blindly after the singing man to the point of collapsing, but were beyond relieved when they arrived at the edge of the forest at the open door of Tom Bombadil's home. Homey and warm, the group felt like they had just spotted a lighthouse after being stuck for months at sea. All of their weariness and sorrows seemed to fade.

Following the tune of Tom Bombadil's merry song, they stepped over the threshold and entered into a long, low room that was filled with the light of hundreds of candles and lamps. At the far end of the room sat one of the most beautiful women Zuko had ever seen. She had long, golden hair that fell down her back like a waterfall. She wore a green gown that seemed to be made out of the very fabrics of nature itself. She sat surrounded bu floating water lilies, giving the appearance of some kind of earthen throne.

"Welcome, dear folk!" He voice was like the trickle of rain. " I am Goldberry, daughter of the River." She rose, and walked over to them; her feet moved so softly, she appeared to be floating across the floor. The group felt an odd need to bow to the elegant woman.

"We are very grateful for you and your father's hospitality, Lady Goldberry." said Zuko, giving her the traditional Fire Nation salute. Then Goldberry laughed a laugh so clear and high that it could have been a chorus of silver bells.

"Oh, silly boy, Tom Bombadil is not my _father_. He's my _husband_." All of the color drained from Zuko's face.

"Hu...husband?"

"Here's my pretty lady!" Everyone turned and found Tom Bombadil standing at the head of a short flight of stairs, his hands extended towards his lady wife.

"Real smooth, Zuzu." snickered Jasmine as she passed by Zuko. It would take him a while to wrap his mind around the fact that an older man like Bombadil had managed to grab a beautiful woman like Goldberry. And have both parties be happy. That was something that was not found often in his world.

At the bidding of their hosts, the group sat down at a long wooden table that was piled high with food. Zuko couldn't keep his mouth from watering.

"So, Mr. Bombadil, forgive me if I am too bold, but...what are you, exactly?" asked Frodo, who allowed Goldberry to fill his mug with clear water.

"Why, I am to master of wood, water, and hill. But I do not own these lands. These lands belong to themselves. I am simply a master. Now, what about you lads? How did two odd looking humans and four Hobbits happen about the Old Forest?"

"We are on our way to Bree." said Pippin a bit too quickly. The rest of the group gave him a harsh glance, urging him to be quiet.

"Bree? Why, that's an odd place to be headed. But, you lot are an odd company. That still does not explain why you are taking passage through the Old Forest."

"We needed to take a more...subtle route." said Jasmine. "We thought that there were those among us who actually knew what they were doing," Cue harsh glare at Merry. "but we were mistaken."

"Do not blame this poor fellow here. The forest is very picky about who it lets through." said Tom, winking in Merry's direction. "But Bree is still an odd place to travel. What be your names?"

"I am Frodo Baggins, and my friends are Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took, and Meriadoc Brandybuck. The two humans are called..."

"Lee." said Zuko in a monotonous voice.

"Genji." said Jasmine with a smile. They had spent near two months traveling under false names, so they had no trouble giving them out, even to one such as Tom Bombadil. Tom stared at them for a moment, an odd twinkle in his eye, yet he nodded in acceptance all the same.

"I know the name Baggins. Would you happen to be related to Bilbo, my boy?" he asked of Frodo.

"Yes, he's my uncle." Tom clapped his hands, laughing.

"I knew that you looked familiar! Bilbo looked just like you when he was younger. How is Bilbo these days?"

"Well, I suppose. He left some time ago on another one of his adventures. In fact, we are on the way to meet one of his good friends now. Gandalf the Grey." Frodo knew that he was talking far too loosely, especially for someone who was being hunted by undead Ringwraiths, but he could not help but trust the kind blue eyes of Tom Bombadil.

"Aye, Gandalf I know. It had been many a year since we last spoke, but I still consider him a friend. This tale is a strange one indeed." Then, with a surprisingly eager heart, Frodo proceeded to tell Tom of the whole tale from Bilbo's birthday party to the incident with the Black Rider. He even admitted what Zuko and Jasmine's real names were, and they no longer seemed to mind. Tom simply smiled and nodded throughout the entire thing. It turned out he knew a lot more than the group first believed. Apparently, Gildor got around.

"Show me the precious Ring!" exclaimed Tom in the midst of Frodo's lengthy tale. To the surprise of everyone in the group, Frodo drew the Ring from it's chain in his pocket, and handed it to Tom.

Even more shocking was the way Tom handled the Ring. He fiddled with it like it was just some trifle that Frodo had picked up on the side of the road. He weighed it in his hands, put it up to his large, blue eyes, and even went as far as to put on. The group could not contain their collective gasp when he did not vanish. He laughed, flipping it in the air, and handed it back to Frodo.

"Odd little thing. Now, dinner is done, now is the time for tales by the fireside!"

The rest of the evening was spent beside a roaring heath with Tom reciting stories that spoke of things from the First Men, to badgers. Goldberry sat next to him, knitting something out of silver thread, smiling the entire time. After the stress that the day had brought upon the group, they felt oddly comforted in the light of a warm fire in the company of a kindly old man. Zuko didn't even remember when the group decided to head to bed, but it was well past midnight, he was certain.

On a soft, cotten mattriss under a pile of thick, wool blankets, Zuko fell asleep to the sound of Goldberry's clear voice singing into the night.

* * *

**AN: I love Tom Bombadil, I could never leave him out. Please review you guys! That would be the greatest Christmas present ever! **


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings" (books or movies) or "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Harry Potter" or "The Chronicles of Narnia" or any other book and/or movie I happen to mention

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I haven't gotten any feedback on the POV thing...or anything else for that matter...so I'm just going to go back to writing it the way it was before, because doing all of those "still Zuko's third person POV" things can get annoying. So, yeah, review!

P.S. If you haven't read "The Games We Play", and you don't intend to, here's a little back story about Jasmine. Jasmine has been a servant all of her life, and was born into a family of servants. Her mother was the hand maiden to Fire Lady Ursa, and thus had very strong ties in the palace. When she was five and Zuko was six, she was given to him as a playmate. What started as just a weak bond between servant and master sprouted into a strong, and vast friendship. This relationship was often made a bit complicated by the fact that Jasmine's father was the leader of the Fire Nation Resistance, and she was often sent on little info. gathering missions for him, forcing Zuko along. He never told her secret, and carried it to the grave with him. When Zuko was thirteen, and challenged to an Agni Kai by Fire Lord Ozai, Jasmine defended him, and almost put the Fire Lord on his back, but was defeated by trickery and deceit. As punishment, she was banished along with Zuko. Three years later is where our story begins.

* * *

CHAPTER 7: Suspicious Name for a Suspicious Man

Two days later, the group stood at the threshold of Tom Bombadil's home, ready to depart. The few days that they had spent with the strange man had been like a long rest after a weary journey. With food in their bellies and a song in their heart, they felt as if they could continue on to Bree, and beyond. Tom gave them some more much needed supplies, and some thick cloaks to keep them dry when the rains came.

"Now remember to keep to the grass, and don't go meddling with old stone or cold Wights prying in their houses, unless you be strong folk with hearts that never falter." said Tom as he clapped each lad on the back, and kissed Jasmine's hand. "Head due North from here, over the western and lower slopes of the Downs. You should strike the East Road by the end of the day."

"We could never thank you enough for all you have done for us." said Frodo, and the rest of the group echoed his praises. Tom simply laughed, causing his thick beard to bob up and down.

"'Tis no trouble of mine, no trouble at all, my lads. You are all Elf-friends, and thus dear friends of mine. Keep up your merry hearts, and ride to meet your fortune!"

The group gave their words of departure, and made their way due North, as Tom had said. They continued to hear his voice carrying on the wind for miles after that had left the doorway to his home, protecting them in the Old Forest. It would be many, many a year before the group forgot Tom Bombadil, and the kindness that he had given them.

-8-8-

"You know, he kinda reminded me of Iroh." said Jasmine to Zuko. It was close to midday, and the road had been easy since they left Tom's home.

"Who's Iroh?" asked Pippin. He had been incredibly curious about Jasmine and Zuko's home as of late, and did not hesitate to ask a question when he saw fit.

"Iroh is my uncle." responded Zuko. "He is very old, and very wise, but also very strong. He was once a great general in the army, until he lost his son. After that, a life of war was just not as appealing to him. He's kind of like Gandalf, in a way. And Tom Bombadil. Actually, every old-ish man that I have ever met seems to share some characteristic with Uncle."

"It must be an old man thing." said Jasmine with a smile.

-8-8-

The sun was beginning to set when they finally came to the edge of the Old Forest. The East Road was in clear sight, shining like some brilliant signal. The group could not contain their joy as the sprinted out of the shadows of the trees, and placed their feet on level, unmoving ground. Jasmine had not been so happy to be rid of a place in her life.

"I suppose we haven't lost more than two days by our shortcut through the Forest!" said Frodo. "It may have put them off of our trail."

"Yeah, maybe." said Zuko skeptically when he suddenly remembered that they were being hunted. " Tom said that it would be four miles down the road to Bree. We should get started before we have another Rider on us." The group noted this, and made their way down the road, keeping close to the edge, as to be able to jump into a ditch if necessary.

It was after sundown when the great wooden gate that signaled the entrance into Bree appeared before them. It had been pouring rain for near two hours, and even with the help of Tom's heavy cloaks, everyone in the group managed to be soaked through.

Zuko gave the gate a strong push, but it was locked from the inside. Jasmine took the initiative, and knocked. A small peep hole opened above their heads, and a sour looking man with wiry grey hair and squinted eyes stuck his head through.

"What do ya want?" he asked in a scratchy voice.

"We are headed for _The Prancing Pony_." said Frodo, his voice muffled by the heavy rain. The gate keeper simply stared at the young Hobbit for a moment, then drew a lantern up as to have a better look at the group.

"Four Hobbits!" he cried. "Four Hobbits, a Man, and a young lass. Ya'll certainly are an odd company. What brings you to Bree?"

"We wish to stay at the Inn. Our business is our own." said Frodo in a surprisingly demanding voice. Jasmine was glad that the Ring bearer chose to speak, because she knew that if Zuko was given the chance he would simply burn the gate down. He was still iffy about his temper.

The gate keeper stared at Frodo for a moment longer, than nodded his head.

"Alright young sir, I meant no offense. It's my job to ask questions after night fall. Can't be too careful...talk of strange fold abroad." The gatekeeper vanished behind his little peep hole, then the gate slowly opened, it's hinges creaking. With one last look over their shoulders, the group entered through the gate, for once grateful to hear it close behind them.

-8-8-

The village was similar to many that Jasmine and Zuko had had the pleasure of visiting on their journeys in the Earth Kingdom. Men who had a murderous look in their eyes, and women of questionable nature roamed the narrow streets, sparing a wary glance at the strangers. Luckily, none gave them more attention than that.

It did not take them long to locate _The Prancing Pony_, for it turned out to be the only inn in Bree. It was stuffy inside, and packed with weary travelers, but warm and dry. That was beyond good enough for them. The common room was filled with travelers of all walks of life. Some were loud and bawdy, drunk on bad ale, and others were so quiet that one would think that they couldn't speak at all. All that could be seen were their stone cold eyes. Others laughed and sang with wenches, enjoying life, no matter how bleak it was. Many a suspicious eye turned to stare at them once they entered the door, and stayed, to Jasmine's discomfort.

"Quite a dignified lot, aren't they?" said Zuko with a smirk. He never was a big fan of vagabonds.

The group approached a long table which was occupied by a round man with a greasy apron, and a red face. Zuko cleared his throat, attracting the man's attention enough to cause him to turn around. The man smiled at Jasmine and Zuko, believing them to be potential customers, but Zuko shook his head, and pointed down. With a creased brow, the inn keeper bent his head over the side of the table, and noticed the four Hobbits.

"Good evening, little masters, and large masters all. If you're seeking accommodation, we've got some nice, Hobbit-sized rooms, and Big People rooms, as well, if that's what you be wantin' Mr...?"

"Underhill." answered Frodo a bit too quickly. "My name's Underhill."

"Underhill..." said the inn keeper with a nod of his head.

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey." said Frodo. "Can you tell him we've arrived?" The inn keeper, frowned for a moment, searching the recesses of his mind.

"Gandalf...Gandalf...Oh yes, I remember! Elderly chap, big grey beard, pointy hat?" Frodo nodded, happy that maybe that had finally reached some sort of an end to this journey. Then, to everyone's shock, the inn keeper shook his head.

"Not seen him for six months."

-8-8-

The inn keeper - whose name turned out to be Barliman Butterbur - showed them to a long, rectangular table where they could break their fast. Jasmine, Zuko, and Frodo claimed that they weren't hungry, but the other Hobbits ordered some warm bread and the daily stew for themselves. Merry had also found his way to the bar, partaking in a most favored past time.

"Sam, he'll be here. He'll come." whispered Frodo, who was struggling to calm Sam's already frazzled nerves.

"But we can't wait long." said Zuko. "There are too many here who are like to hand us over to a Rider for a penny or two."

"Or take out the middle-man, and kill us themselves." said Jasmine, her eyes darting between multiple persons who looked at her with a suggestive glint in their eyes. She had grown used to those types of looks, for she had been on the receiving end of them ever since she hit puberty, but that didn't make her feel any safer.

Merry suddenly returned, carrying a mug of ale that looked large for a grown Man.

"What's that?" asked Pippin in awe.

"This, my friend, is a pint."

"It comes in pints! I'm getting one."

"You've had a whole half already!" shouted Sam, but Pippin was already half way across the room.

"If he gets drunk and lets his loose tongue fly, I'm gonna kill him." said Zuko, his eyes glancing around the crowded room. There were far too many wary looks being cast his way.

"That man's done nothing but stare at us since we've arrived." whispered Sam, motioning towards a man in the corner. Jasmine turned her eyes slightly to catch a better look at the man. He wore a dark green cloak that covered a good bit of his body, with the hood pulled up over his head, hiding his face. Only his eyes could be seen every time an ember would flame up in his pipe. They were a startling clear grey color. His very air spoke mystery, and it made Jasmine very unnerved.

Frodo grabbed at Butterbur's apron as his walked by, catching his attention.

"Excuse me, that man in the corner, who is he?"

Butterbur took a glance at the man, and his brow seemed to darken.

"He's one of them Rangers." he whispered. "They're dangerous folk, they are, wandering the wilds. What his right name is, I never heard, but round here folk call him Strider."

"Strider." echoed Frodo, his eyes locked on the man.

"A suspicious name for a suspicious man." said Zuko.

"Baggins?" Pippin's high, slurred voice echoed out over the common room, causing the small company to snap their heads around. "I know a Baggins. He's over there." Pippin could be seen sitting at the bar, turned around, pointing right at Frodo. Frodo almost tripped over himself as he rose, struggling to make his way to Pippin.

"Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin once removed, on his mother's side, and third cousin twice removed on his father's side, if you follow me..."

"I'm gonna kill, I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him..." repeated Zuko as he reached for his broadsword. They were quickly becoming the center of everyone's attention.

Frodo finally reached Pippin, and grabbed at his sleeve, causing him to spill his ale.

"Steady there, Frodo." said Pippin as he turned around, swinging a wide arc, causing Frodo to slip and fall backwards. Suddenly, Frodo was on the floor, and the Ring was falling through the air. The world seemed to move in slow motion to Jasmine as she watched as the Ring spiraled towards the ground. Frodo's hand was out stretched, and the Ring - seemingly drawn to his hand - slipped right onto Frodo's finger. Then, he was gone.

There was silence for a moment as the entire common room froze in shock. Then, all chaos broke loose.

"Shit." Zuko whispered. Yes. _Shit_ was right.

-8-8-

Jasmine tried her hardest to appear as nonchalant as possible. She struggled to resist throbbing in her fingers that spurned her to take a firebending stance. A burst of firebending prowess was the last thing they needed at the moment. Instead, she stretched her arm, making sure she was able to grasp the handle of her long sword fast enough. If there was gonna be a fight, she might as well be fair.

"We need to get out of here." said Zuko.

"Not without Mr. Frodo!" cried Sam.

"Well, we aren't going to find him like this. The whole common room is in an uproar."

Jasmine hurriedly looked around, searching for an exit, but instead found the Ranger called Strider had vanished from his spot in the corner. Instead, she found him hurrying up the stairs towards the second floor of the inn, dragging a small body behind him. A small body with very hairy feet.

"Strider's got Frodo. He's taking him upstairs." she whispered to Zuko. Zuko shot his head around, and indeed he saw the same scene that Jasmine did.

"Alright. I'll follow them up. You guys clean this up down here, and follow when you can." Before Jasmine could object, Zuko honed those skills that had made him the Blue Spirit, and vanished from the common room. Jasmine hated that he thought that he had to play the hero since he was the guy, but there was no time to fight about women's rights. Pippin was just now sobering up, and a lot of people had a lot of questions.

-8-8-

Zuko kept to the shadows as he moved silently down the long hallway that contained all of the rooms that the inn could afford. It didn't take him long to figure out which one that contained Strider and Frodo; he could hear the voices coming from the other side. His feet made barely a sound on the worn wood floor as he moved. Reaching behind him, he drew his broadsword, catching the minimal light that there was in the hall. He reached his hand out to grasp the iron knob, and make his chivalric entrance, but he then realized that the voices had stopped talking.

He leaped up into the bannisters just as Strider threw open the door, sword drawn and at the ready.

This was the first time he got a good look at the man's face, and he had to admit that that was not the face of some mercenary or vagabond. His face was noble and strong, his dark brown hair falling to his shoulders in loose curls. The beginnings of a beard showed on his chin and neck, and his grey eyes were keen and clear. Zuko expected that Jasmine would even call this man handsome. But that didn't change the fact that he was now holding Frodo in some kind of hostage situation, possibly meaning harm. Zuko flipped the small button on the hilt of his sword, separating them. He was always better with dual weapons.

Strider stood in the hallway for a moment more, then, with one more glance over his shoulder, he turned to enter the room once again. It was then that Zuko chose to strike.

Swinging down from the banisters like some sort of animal, Zuko kicked Strider in the back, propelling him into the room. Zuko landed in a quick roll, his swords drawn, and the fire of a fight in his eyes. He kicked the door closed with his foot, and hoped for no intrusions.

Strider was immediately on his feet.

"It is never right for a soldier to take down his enemy when his back is turned." he said. His voice was surprisingly calm.

"I haven't been a soldier in a long time." responded Zuko. " So those rules don't apply to me." With that, Zuko leaped at his foe, attempting to run him through. Strider was quicker than that, and bypassed the blow. Zuko landed in a lithe roll, then came again, spinning and jabbing with all of his strength. For a man who looked around forty, Strider was surprisingly quick. Every shot Zuko took, he parried, but he never took any of his own. He was fighting purely on the offensive.

The end of the battle came when Strider quickly kicked Zuko in the back of the knee, causing him to kneel in sudden pain, then disarmed him. Strider pointed the tip of his blade at Zuko's throat, as if to make the killing blow.

"You are very skilled." he said with a smile. Yet, it wasn't smile of malice, but more of amusement. "Especially for one so young. In a few months time you will be a master. If you make it that far." Frodo screamed, thinking that Strider would deliver that fatal blow, and it was then that the door burst open.

-8-8-

It had taken almost all of Jasmine's charm to quiet the common room down to a dull roar again. Since both Zuko and Frodo had vanished, all of the attention was focused on her. She would laugh and smile, and say that they were the members of a traveling show, and that little vanishing act was just a magic trick. The men were already drunk beyond comprehension, so it was easy for them to get lost in Jasmine's smile, and forget themselves. With some kind of order finally restored, Jasmine gathered the Hobbits, and ran to assist Zuko.

The sounds of battle could be heard half way down the hall. Jasmine immediately drew her sword, even though she wasn't exactly sure what to do with it.

"Arm yourselves." she told the Hobbits. In their bravo and innocence, they gathered the most random items they could find at the moment. Merry chose a candlestick, Pippin a chair, and Sam found solace in his own two fists. Jasmine assumed that she would end up being the only one fighting.

They approached the door as quietly as they could as to not draw anymore attention then necessary. Jasmine held up her hand, stopping their movements, and put her ear up to the door. The distinctive sound of steel clashing with steel was evident, but it didn't last long. Someone screamed out in pain, then there was a moment of silence. Jasmine could hear muffled talking on the other side. She thought for a moment that the battle had been won, but then Frodo let out a terrified scream that obviously wasn't good.

"Now!" she cried, and kicked open the door.

Before her lay a sight that sent a chill up her spine. Zuko was on his knees, weaponless, and Strider had a sword tip pointed at his throat. Frodo stood against the wall, obviously too scared to move.

"Let him go, or I'll have you, Longshanks!" cried Sam, his fists raised and ready. To her surprise, the brooding man actually laughed, sheathing his sword.

"You have a stout heart, little Hobbit, but that alone won't save you."

"That's why he brought me." said Jasmine with new found gusto. She rose her blade, and pointed it at Strider. He looked her over quickly, a grin playing at his lips.

"Gandalf mentioned that you had a fire in you. He was not mistaken."

Jasmine lowered her sword, dropping her guard slightly.

"You know Gandalf?" she asked. Strider nodded, grinning some.

"No one truly knows a Wizard. But he is the one who sent me."

"Wait," said Zuko as he rose to his feet. "Who are you, exactly?" Strider sighed, and crossed the room to the door, and closed it, locking the bolt.

"I am called Strider in these parts. My real name is not important now. But we do not have the time right now. They are coming."

-8-8-

Jasmine tried her hardest to sleep, but the comfort would not come to her. She could hear Zuko's steady breathing next to her, and Sam's loud snores. She felt tired, and knew that she needed her rest, but she could not bring herself to do it. The tenseness in the air kept her on edge. It was like waiting for a bomb to go off.

Just a few hours before, Strider was making plans as to how they would avoid the Black Riders, and maybe fool them into following another trail. Much to Butterbur's disagreement, Strider opted for the entire group to room together with him in addition. The new room they chose was on the opposite side of the inn, and was registered under another's name. The beds in the room that the Hobbits had originally selected were packed with pillows to give the appearance of six sleeping forms. Zuko thought the trick was slightly juvenile, but Strider was confident that it would work.

The more that they talked to Strider, the more that they felt they could trust him. Sam and Zuko still felt that he was too suspicious to place their lives in, but Jasmine and the rest warmed up to him quite nicely. Butterbur later revealed a letter that Gandalf had entrusted him to send to Hobbiton. Apparently, his boy had forgotten to send it, and received a harsh tongue lashing for it. In all reality it was Butterbur who forgot, but no one bothered to bring it up.

In the letter, Gandalf pretty much told them a lot of what they already knew. Get out of the Shire, stay off the road, don't travel at night, don't put on the Ring. One thing that was newly proven in Gandalf's letter, however, was that Strider was truly sent to guide them if Gandalf could not make it in time. Frodo later commented that he trusted Strider, even before the letter was revealed. Jasmine couldn't help but say the same.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were Gandalf's friend before I attacked you?" asked Zuko as they transported their few supplies to their new room. "It would have saved us all the time...and me the embarresment." Strider laughed - if you could call a one second grin a laugh - and shrugged.

"Would it? Would any of you have believed me without the letter? No, you would not. Don't frown. Not trusting me was the wisest thing you've done since you entered Bree."

Now, the harvest moon shone down through the small paned windows, casting half of Strider's solemn face in shadow. He sat by the window, his legs stretched out, and a great long sword rested across his knees. The smoke from his pipe gathered up around his face, giving him an even more mysterious air. Jasmine found him unnerving and dangerous, but still couldn't mistake the pure nobility that she saw in him. She often times saw it in Zuko.

"You should sleep." he said suddenly, without facing her. Jasmine jumped. How did he know she was awake?

"I can't." she said, abandoning the question that she asked herself. She sat up in bed, pulling her knees to her chest. Strider still didn't turn to face her.

"They're here, aren't they?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer. She could feel the chill in the air.

Suddenly, a loud, painfully shrill yell pierced the air. Zuko immediately sat up in bed, grasping the hilt of his broadsword. The Hobbits quickly followed. Outside, the sound of hooves galloping off into the night could be heard. They had bypassed them once again.

"They will never stop hunting you." Strider said. He still had his face turned towards the window, but everyone knew that he spoke to Frodo. Frodo nodded, and eased back into bed slightly, as if his body had suddenly loosened.

"I know." Frodo answered.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Sam. Zuko sighed, and sheathed his broadsword.

"We continue on to Rivendell, just as Gandalf wanted." Zuko then turned his eyes to Strider. "You shall lead us." Strider nodded, then finally turned his startling grey eyes towards the group.

"Yes. But the road shall not be as smooth as what you have faced, if it can indeed be called smooth. At first light, we depart. Into the wild."

* * *

**AN: Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings" (books or movies) or "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Harry Potter" or "The Chronicles of Narnia" or any other book and/or movie I happen to mention

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just a little side note, Jasmine is 15 and Zuko is 16 right now, but they will age by a year by the end of the story. Just letting everyone know that. So...yeah, that's all! Almost Christmas! YAY!

P.S. If you haven't read "The Games We Play", and you don't intend to, here's a little back story about Jasmine. Jasmine has been a servant all of her life, and was born into a family of servants. Her mother was the hand maiden to Fire Lady Ursa, and thus had very strong ties in the palace. When she was five and Zuko was six, she was given to him as a playmate. What started as just a weak bond between servant and master sprouted into a strong, and vast friendship. This relationship was often made a bit complicated by the fact that Jasmine's father was the leader of the Fire Nation Resistance, and she was often sent on little info. gathering missions for him, forcing Zuko along. He never told her secret, and carried it to the grave with him. When Zuko was thirteen, and challenged to an Agni Kai by Fire Lord Ozai, Jasmine defended him, and almost put the Fire Lord on his back, but was defeated by trickery and deceit. As punishment, she was banished along with Zuko. Three years later is where our story begins.

* * *

CHAPTER 8: The Road Less Traveled By

Just as Strider had said, the Hobbits and two humans were roused and marshaled just as the sun peeked over the eastern horizon. Jasmine and Zuko were used to rising with sun, for they were firebenders. The Hobbits were not as fond of rising early.

"But what about breakfast?" asked Pippin as they packed their meager belongings, and a few new things that they would need on the longer and more treacherous journey. "I heard that the inn's cook makes a _marvelous_ breakfast."

"We move out now." said Strider in his signature monotonous voice. "You can eat on the way." Then Strider gave a look that obviously meant that that was the end of the conversation. Zuko had to admit that he found logic in Strider's actions. Leaving Bree early before the village woke would minimize their chances of being followed or just plain harassed. Also, bartering for a pony named Bill would make their packs a little bit lighter. Zuko would have suggested the same thing. It was being treated like some insubordinate child that gnawed at his nerves.

"He obviously knows what he's doing, Zuko." said Jasmine, who, to Zuko's surprise, defended Strider. "Without him, we would have been slaughtered in our beds last night. I suggest we - meaning you - just shut up and go with it."

So, with a grey attitude and an annoyed scowl, Zuko shut up and went with it.

-8-8-

"What is that smell?" asked Jasmine, her nose wrinkling in disgust.

"That is the smell of the Midgewater Marshes." answered Strider. "We must cross them before we reach Weathertop, and then from there to Rivendell."

The entire group groaned loudly.

It had been a terribly long day of walking over unyielding country side for them. They stopped maybe once for a lunch break which consisted of stale bread and water. Pippin, Merry, and Sam thought that this was a rather sorry excuse for a lunch, but Strider claimed that making a fire and cooking multiple items, then eating them would take near an hour. An hour that they couldn't afford.

Now, with night descending, they stood at the edge of miles and miles of east facing bogs and marshes that rested under the shadow of dark, grey clouds and settling fog. Just thinking about crossing them made everyone feel a bit worse.

"Is that entirely necessary? Crossing the marshes, I mean." asked Merry who had been in a fowl mood since lunch.

"You may take the main road, Master Hobbit, but the Ringwraiths will not hesitate to cut you down if you do." With that, Strider turned and made his way into the marshes. The group all exchanged exasperated glances, but followed him all the same.

-8-8-

That night was one of the most miserable nights that Zuko had ever had. Maybe even more miserable than the night he spent in the frigid tundra of the Northern Water Tribe. Walking through the marshes was terrible during the day, but it was just plain hell at night. Every step landed in some smelly bog, soaking Zuko's already soiled clothes. Then there were the mutant flies that feasted on human flesh. Even Strider was obviously annoyed by them. Zuko had singed a few of them out of pure annoyance when they bit him, but the Hobbits weren't as lucky. The flies practically feasted on them.

"I am being eaten alive!" shouted Pippin once on their smelly, boggy road. "Midegwater! There are more midges than water."

"What do you think they live on when they can't get Hobbit?" asked Sam, who was trying to lighten the mood. All he received were bone chilling stares.

The group tried to find some solace in sleep that night, but the evil insects would not leave them be. Also, giant crickets roamed the high reeds, calling out in loud and terrifying calls that chilled the blood. Jasmine jumped up many a time, screaming, claiming that there was something crawling on her while she slept. Every time, Zuko would get up and search the perimeter around her sleeping area, and find nothing. Still, she would wake up screaming. Every hour. On the hour.

Two days they spent in that dark, lonley place. After those two days, everyone, even Frodo, was ready to have an all out mutiny against Strider. But, the level ground, and warm sun that they found at the end of the marsh land eased their dark attitudes. Even Strider chanced upon a pleasent conversation or two.

"Is that Weathertop?" asked Zuko as he stared off towards a long line of hills on the eastern horizon. Strider nodded.

"The Old Road runs to the south of it and passes not far from its foot. We might reach it by noon tomorrow, if we go straight towards it."

"Will we find Gandalf there?" asked Frodo, who was looking much thinner as of late. Strider sighed, and massaged slightly at his temples.

"Possibly, but hope is faint. He might not have come this way at all. Weathertop commands a wide view all around, and may also be in the sights of the Riders. I am not particularly pleased about going that way, but we have little choice, if we wish to make good time. Let us just hope that we are far enough ahead that the Riders will not meet us on the hill. If so, we may have a great fight on our hands. A fight that we are not prepared for."

-8-8-

The night was cool, and the full moon illuminated their small camp in an eerie light. The entire group was sleeping soundly for the first time in three nights. Even Strider had fallen into an odd type of sleep. Jasmine saw this as the perfect time to sneak away to do what she had been dying to do for three nights.

She knelt in the tall grass, and held the leather scabbard in her hands. She grasped the wooden grip that was bound in cord, and slowly unsheathed the sword. It shone in the light of the moon, brilliant and terrible. She stood, holding the sword in a two handed grip, and began to move with it.

She moved slowly at first, gliding through the stances, slashing away at invisible enemies. In all reality, she was doing firebending moves with a sword in her hand. No matter how deadly she looked, she knew that she really had no idea what she was doing. When faced with a real enemy, she wasn't sure if she would be able to hold her own.

"Do you have difficulty sleeping, my lady?"

The voice caused Jasmine to jump around, hands up in a firebending position. To her relief, but not too much to her surprise, Strider stood not far from her with a pipe in his mouth, and an odd smile on his face.

Jasmine lowered her hands, and placed them firmly on her hips.

"No. I just...need to train."

"You move well." said Strider, who was placing his pipe back in some hidden pocket he had on his leather over shirt. "I immediately assumed that you were a fighter."

Jasmine shrugged, turning the sword over in her hands.

"I am, but not with a sword. Back home, I didn't need to use weapons with my firebending..."

"Firebending?" Jasmine looked up, and Strider was staring at her with creased eyebrows and a confused glare.

"Gandalf didn't tell you about Zuko and me?" Strider shook his head and took a wary step forward. Jasmine sighed, and ran her hand through her unkempt hair. This was gonna be hard to explain.

"Well...um...Zuko and I aren't from...this...world, if that makes any sense. We fell through this, oh what did Gandalf call it? Rabbit-hole thingy. Then we ended up in Hobbiton...well, that's another story. With the firebending thing, it is a kind of martial art that Zuko and I are very skilled at. Only a certain few, well, actually, a lot of people are born with it. We are able to make and control fire and use it to fight, and also for random things we have to do everyday. Zuko and I are both masters, but he's always been better than me. When we left Hobbiton, Gandalf told us that firebending would attract too much attention, so he gave us these weapons. Zuko is already a master of the broadsword, but I really don't know what the bloody hell to do with this thing."

Strider simply stared at her for a moment, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword, and an utterly perplexed look on his face.

"I'm not making any sense, am I?" asked Jasmine, dejected. Strider shook his head.

"No, you're not." Jasmine sighed and forcefully shoved the sword into it's sheath.

"Great." With a frustrated sigh, Jasmine collapsed on the ground, like a child who couldn't figure out how to reach a cookie jar on the top shelf. Strider must have felt some kind of pity for the poor girl, for he approached her, his hand outstretched.

"Let me see your sword." Without a word, Jasmine shoved the home-made sheath into his hand. He held it over both hands, handling it like it was something beautiful and rare. He unsheathed it so quickly that the sound it made was like a brilliant song. He examined it closely, studying it. He ran his thumb over the large, wheel pommel, the cord bound grip, the double edged blade. He then turned the sword in fast, diagonal cuts that moved so quickly, the sword became almost a blur.

"This is a well made sword." he said finally. "It will serve it's yeilder well, no matter what. Even you." Strider smiled down at her with an odd, somewhat indeering grin that reminded her of a type of smile her uncle would give her. He then pointed the sword with the hilt facing her.

"Now, let's see what you can do." Jasmine looked from Strider's face to the hilt, then grinned. She gripped the hilt and stood, then took a stance.

-8-8-

At dusk the next day, they arrived within the shadow of Weathertop. It had been an easy going day, but a sense of uneasiness still hung in the air. It was like a ghost had been following at their backs all day.

The district of Weathertop that they stopped at at nightfall was Amon Sul, which was a former watchtower, according to Strider. It was practically a ruin, but Jasmine still felt a certain level of old world majesty from the place. It was to be their camp ground for the evening. Out of nowhere it seemed, Strider dropped four small swords at the feet of the Hobbits.

"Are these for us?" asked Pippin as he picked up the sword, holding it like it was about to bite him.

"Yes, they are. Keep them close. Stay here, I am going to have a look around. Zuko, come with me." Zuko barley had time to give an answer before Strider turned and began stalking off in some random direction that only he knew. Zuko shot Jasmine a frustrated glance, but got up and followed anyway.

"I don't know how to use a sword." said Sam as he turned the small blade over in his hand. Jasmine smiled, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sam. We'll teach you guys what we know. By the time we reach Rivendell, you will be masters. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go practice for a while." Jasmine stood, and, after scratching Bill absently on the snout, walked off to find a quiet place to perfect her newest art.

-8-8-

Jasmine was just about to deliver the killing blow to an enemy tree when she felt a terrible chill run up her back. A chill that she had felt far too many times. Suddenly, a shrill cry pierced the air, and she had to keep herself from screaming. The Black Riders. But how could they have possibly found them? Strider had taken them down the most remote road possible. Then she realized it. The Hobbits. She knew that she couldn't leave them alone for too long. Abandoning her training, she ran off to take on a living enemy, and prayed that Strider and Zuko would get back in time.

She found the Hobbits huddled together at the summit of Weathertop in the center of a large ring of crumbled pillars that might have once been a mighty watchtower. Their faces were pale, and their eyes shone fear, but they still had their miniature swords unsheathed and at the ready.

"What did you do?" she shouted, aiming her anger at Merry, Pippin, and Sam, instinctively knowing that they had something to do with their discovery.

"W-w-e just wanted to cook some sausages." stuttered Pippin.

"And tomatoes, and some bacon." added Sam.

"You made a fire?" Jasmine was so shocked by their folly that she almost killed them herself. But she knew that she had to focus on protecting Frodo, and scold the Hobbits later.

"Okay, we'll figure this out. Strider and Zuko will be coming back soon. Where are the Riders?"

"There." Pippin's voice faltered as he pointed behind her. Jasmine turned around, and she felt her heart literally stop as she saw the Ringwraiths for the the first time.

Clad in black, their dark swords gleaming in the night, Black Riders slowly approached them from every side. Their hidden eyes seemed to focus right on her, piercing her very soul. Jasmine couldn't stop her hands from shaking.

"Stay behind me, Frodo." she whispered to the Ringbearer, pushing him behind her. The other Hobbits made an odd type of formation in front of them, ready to defend Frodo with their lives.

Like death itself, the Riders approached them, bent on taking the Ring, and killing the one who carried it. Like a great warrior of legend, Sam brandished his sword, fire in his eyes.

"Back, you devils!" he cried as he charged forward. In a few quick and absent strokes, the lead Rider disarmed Sam, and threw him aside. Sam fell, and didn't rise again. Filling the place of their fallen friend, Merry and Pippin stood shoulder to shoulder , making a human shield against the Riders. Like a small fly, they were effortlessly pushed aside. Now, Jasmine was the only one who stood between the Enemy and Frodo. Later on, she would reflect on how ironically poetic this entire situation was.

"Evening, gentlemen." she said, hoping her voice sounded a lot more confident then she felt. All she received from the Riders were muffled shreiks. Apparently, they weren't in a mood for talking. Good, because neither was she.

Jasmine swept her hand in a wide arc, illuminating the space around her in a brilliant array of fire. It had been weeks since she last firebended, and the rush was flowing through her veins like a drug.

The Riders halted, shocked and maybe frightened by this sudden display of power. The leader took a step back, and Jasmine thought for a moment that they would retreat, but the pull of the Ring was too strong. With some new found certainty, they continued to advance. Jasmine shook her head, and sent a prayer up to whomever cared to listen, and charged.

Jasmine rose her sword, prepared to deliver a vertical downward cut, but the lead Rider blocked her cut, and knocked her sword aside. Jasmine used the sudden momentum to spin around, and jump up on one foot, giving her the speed and height to deliver the blow she wanted. The sword dug into the Rider's shoulder, causing it to scream out in a voice that echoed death.

As soon as that Rider was momentarily distracted, another Rider approached Jasmine, bent on dealing with her. Jasmine used her left hand to send a sudden blast of fire towards the Rider, scaring it enough to halt it in it's tracts. Another Rider advanced towards her, shrieking it's challenge. The Rider swung it's sword, as if to decapitate her, but Jasmine parried the blow, and delivered one of her own. The Rider blocked her, but was also forced to take a step back. The two continued in this back in forth game of parry, parry, thrust, thrust, until Jasmine temporarily disarmed it, using that moment to aim a jet of fire at the black hole that was it's face.

She turned, left arm outstretched to deliver another firebending blow, but was not quick enough. One of the Riders who had regained it's footing grabbed her left arm by the wrist before she had a chance to attack it. The Rider twisted her arm back into an unnatural position, causing her shoulder to make a sickening popping sound. Jasmine cried out as a searing jab of pain traveled down her arm. Another Ringwraith - who was apparently the leader - approached her, hitting her across the face with the hilt of it's sword. The blow was so hard, that it sent Jasmine flying. She landed roughly on the ground, and groaned when her head came into contact with the cold stone.

With their most pressing nuisance dispatched, the Riders turned to Frodo. He backed into a wall, cornered and defenseless. Jasmine struggled to stand, but found that she couldn't feel one arm, and the other hurt so much that she was almost paralyzed. The world was becoming more, and more fuzzy, and the darkness that the Rider's immited gathered around the corners of her mind.

"Frodo..." she whispered desperately. The last thing she saw was Frodo, huddled in a corner, clasping the Ring to his chest before vanishing. Then, darkness took her.

-8-8-

Zuko followed Strider a good few yards away from the camp, keeping a weather eye out, but watching the older man, as well. Strider stooped down next to a leveled wall, and ran his fingers over the surface, like he was searching for a secret message in the stone.

"What do you see?" he asked, leaning down next to the Ranger. Strider shrugged, and drew his torch closer to the stone.

"There seems to be a stroke, a dot, and three more strokes. Runes. Though the stroke on the left might be G-rune, left by Gandalf, but one cannot be sure. The markings are fine, and appear to be fresh. But, they could also mean something quite different. Rangers use runes, and pass this way at times."

"What do they mean if Gandalf was here?" asked Zuko, who was oddly fascinated by this man and his skills.

"They could mean that Gandalf was here on October the third three days past. Or they could not. Either way, we must make our way to Rivendell on our own."

Suddenly, a loud, shrill wail pierced the night like a knife. Zuko didn't even have to ask what that was.

"How did they find us?" he asked instead.

"The Hobbits." Without another word, Strider drew his sword, and sprinted off towards the direction of their camp. Zuko drew his broadswords, and followed.

They found their campsite abandoned, but they could hear the distinct sounds of battle on the summit above. They both knew that it couldn't possibly be the Hobbits fighting like that, so the image of Jasmine immediately entered their minds. They began to climb the hill with a new found vigor.

When they finally made it to the summit, Zuko saw a sight that would make even him nervous. Sam was slumped against a wall, just beginning to rouse, Merry and Pippin were cowering on the ground, Jasmine was passed out across a large stone, blood spilling from her head, and five Ringwraiths stood in the semi-circle around a nothingness that he assumed to be Frodo wearing the Ring.

Without a breath of hesitation, Strider lept down into the circle, charging at the Ringwraiths. Zuko felt the fire moving through his body, and allowed it to run up the length of both of his blades. If it was fire they feared, then he would give them fire.

Shocked by the sudden attack, the Ringwraiths shrieked in annoyance. Strider swung his torch out at one, then beat it back with his sword. Zuko aimed his attention at the others, eager for a good fight. The Riders paused and stared at his flaming swords, debating between slaying the enemy of their master and fleeing.

"Come on!" Zuko shouted the challenge. One of the Riders accepted. Zuko fought it with skill that Strider didn't know he had, and managed to stab it in a non-existent chest, setting it's robs on fire. The Rider cried in pain, and retreated off of the hill, erupting in flame. Zuko turned to take on another, and found that Strider was matched against three. Zuko swung his swords out in a wide, horizontal arc, sending a long span of fire at the Wraiths. They all cried out in pain as they went up in flame. Following the example of their comrade, they retreated off of the hill. Strider glanced at Zuko, his eyes wide with shock and awe.

"So, that is firebending." he said, somewhat impressed. Zuko could only grin maniacally, still powered by blood lust.

"That is firebending." It was then that Zuko noticed one last Ringwraith attempting to move toward Frodo, who was riving on the ground in pain. Zuko was prepared to charge the creature, but Strider took care of it himself. Without even glancing over his shoulder first, Strider aimed his torch and sent it spiraling through the air to land directly in the face of the Ringwraith. Immediately erupting into flame, the Rider screeched in anger, and fled the summit in order to fight another day.

"Nice one." said Zuko, allowing the fire to fade from his blades. Strider nodded in thanks, then rushed over to Frodo. Zuko ran to see to Jasmine, who was just beginning to rise.

"Jazz, you okay?" he asked as he leaned down next to her. There was a cut on the side of her head that was quickly clotting, and her bottom lip was split.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for coming." she managed to mumble.

"Well, we couldn't let you have all the fun." He couldn't help but smile.

"Oh yeah, it was a blast. Where's Frodo?" Jasmine attempted to pull herself up by her left arm, but screamed out in pain when it gave out under her.

"You are obviously not fine. What's wrong?"

"My arm hurts really bad, but only when I move it. Otherwise, I can barley feel it." she said between gritted teeth. Zuko began to probe and poke up her arm until he felt a large bump in her back, behind her shoulder, that was not supposed to be there.

"Your shoulder's dislocated." he said with a shake of his head. Jasmine simply stared at him.

"Can't you just pop it back in?" she asked. Zuko stared at her in disbelief.

"Have you ever had your shoulder reset?" Jasmine shook her head. "It's not pleasant." Jasmine lowered her eyes, taking in what Zuko said, knowing that he would only tell her the frankest of truths, then nodded her head quickly.

"Do it." Zuko sighed, then put her arm in the position that Iroh taught him. Many sailors had dislocated their shoulders on his warship, and Iroh always wanted to make sure that he knew how to reset it if the situation ever arose.

"Alright, this is going to hurt a lot at first, but the pain will subside quickly." Jasmine only nodded. "Okay, on three. One, two, -" Without warning, Zuko quickly reset the shoulder, slipping the bone back into the shoulder socket expertly. Jasmine screamed, feeling the pain just as Zuko had said. But, also like Zuko had said, the pain quickly left her. She moved her shoulder, and was pleased to find that it moved just as perfectly as before.

"Thanks." she said with a smile. Zuko stood, helping her to her feet.

"Anytime."

The two crossed the circle, and stood in the circle of friends that surrounded Frodo. He looked near death. His skin had dropped all former pigment, and his eyes were utterly pale. His body shook violently. The Hobbits surrounded him, Sam clutching his hand, and Strider knelt down beside him, holding the hilt of the Ringwraith's dagger in his hand.

"I'm so sorry." Jasmine immediately went to apologize, for she felt that it was because of her that Frodo was in this state. "I fought them off, but they overwhelmed me. I'm so sorry, Frodo."

"Jasmine," Strider turned to face her, his voice surprisingly calm. "You have nothing for which to be apologetic. Very few would have lasted as long as you did against five Ringwraiths. Very few. You did well." Strider locked his eyes with hers, and smiled. Jasmine suddenly felt a bit better.

"What's wrong with Frodo?" asked Zuko. Strider sighed, and his face fell.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade. Anyone who is stabbed by it is slowly taken by the shadow, and become a Wraith themselves. This is beyond my skill to heal. We must get him to Rivendell." Strider sent Sam to fetch Bill, who had been silently waiting for the action to calm down back at the campsite, and gathered Frodo in his arms.

"Everyone, carry a torch. They will protect us...for now. Make haste, we make for Rivendell!" The group then collectively abandoned Weathertop, leaving the remnant of the majesty of old to stand in silence once more.

-888-

It was the morning after Weathertop when Zuko started to feel a bit off. They stopped for maybe three hours, but everyone was too nervous to sleep. He managed to grab about forty minutes of sleep, but it was fitful, and he woke up sweating. Of course, this wasn't good, but Frodo was in far worse shape than him. They would keep moving.

Jasmine was the first to notice his sudden change.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked when they had taken a quick rest after six hours of jogging.

"I'm fine." he answered absently.

"No, you're not. You woke up sweating last night, and you didn't eat anything this morning."

"No one ate anything this morning." Zuko rebutted. He wasn't completely lying. Everyone had been in such a hurry, that no one bothered to eat anything. They were running on fear alone.

"That's no excuse." Without asking, Jasmine pressed her palm to his forehead. Her face fell when she felt how much his temperature had spiked.

"Zuko, you're feverish." Zuko quickly swiped away her hand, and stood.

"I'm fine. We should get moving." Jasmine tried to approach him for the rest of the day, but he was either avoiding her, or Strider was pushing them too hard to afford another stop. Most likely the former.

-8-8-

Two days later, Strider stopped them at an odd, wooded place scattered with odd statues. Sam said that they were once real and alive - trolls, he called them. Apparently they turned to stone in the sunlight sometime ago, and had stayed that way ever since. One of Bilbos old adventures, he said. Jasmine would have enquired more, but Frodo was in a terrible state. And Zuko wasn't doing any better. He could barley run straight, but he wouldn't accept any help from anyone. And Strider was too busy trying to save the Ringbearer to spare a moment for Zuko, no matter how hard Jasmine persisted.

Strider was tending to Frodo, struggling to slow the poison, but was having little success. And the Riders were growing closer. They always were.

"Is he going to die?" asked Pippin as they all stood around a shivering Frodo, who was dropping in and out of some weird state of consciousness. Strider shook his head, and dabbed at Frodo's brow.

"No. But every second, he is passing deeper into the shadow world." Strider ran his hand over his face, and the worry and weariness that he bore was obvious to everyone. With sudden realization in his eyes, Strider turned to look at Sam who was taking Frodo's illness the hardest. "Sam, do you know the athelas plant?"

Sam stared at him with a blank face.

"Athelas?" Strider rolled his eyes slightly.

"Kingsfoil." Sam's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Aye, that's a weed." Strider stood, and pushed Sam forward to hurry his feet.

"It may help slow the poison. Hurry! Jasmine, Zuko, look after Frodo and the Hobbits." Then, the two disappeared into the thick brush of the forest. Jasmine, in all honesty, was more worried about Zuko than Frodo.

"Zuko, you have to sit down." she said, placing a hand on his shoulder, balancing him.

"I'm fine, Jazz, really." he said, even though his voice failed him.

"No, Zuko, you're not. When Strider comes back, I am making him help you; I don't care if Frodo turns into a creepy Ringwraith." Zuko - his face slightly yellow, and his eyes red - stared into Jasmine's eyes, and grinned.

"You don't mean that." Jasmine was silent for a moment.

"Well, no, I don't, but I'm gonna make him help you anyway."

"Someone's coming!" Pippin yelled, drawing his miniature sword. Jasmine and Zuko immediatly went to attention, and listened. Sure enough, the sound of horses hooves was growing closer and closer.

"It sounds like only one. We can take one...right?" said Merry, who was trying extremely hard to keep up a sturdy front.

"Of course we can." answered Jasmine. To her surprise, Zuko was on his feet, ready to fight. Or as ready as an extremely ill person could be.

"Yeah, but where there's one, there's always three more." he said, as monotonous as ever. Jasmine slanted her eyes at him.

"Way to be positive, Zuko." Zuko only shrugged.

"Just telling it like it is, Jazz."

Zuko and Jasmine lit flames in both of their hands, intent on killing the first thing that erupted through that brush. But, to their utmost relief and surprise, it was not a Black Rider that was galloping towards them.

Mounting a beautiful white mare that shone like a thousand stars sat a man with a face that was pale as marble, and sculpted out of the very material. He had long golden hair that waved in a non-existent wind, as his cloak billowed out behind him with a dramatic air. His very ora was glowing. Obviously an Elf. Jasmine began to wonder it there was any male in Middle-earth who wasn't extremely handsome. She prayed not.

"Steady, young warriors." said the Elf, even though there was more than a hint of amusment in his voice. "I mean you no harm."

"Not likely." mumbled Zuko. After his last experience with Elves, they weren't exactly on his top ten list of people he liked.

"We aren't in elf-country yet. What are you doing so far from home, Elf?" asked Jasmine. In all honesty, she had no idea where they were at the moment, but she hoped that her voice didn't betray that.

The Elf focused his eyes on her, and smiled.

"You have much courage, my lady. Especially for one so young. Such strength will be needed in the days to come." With the grace of a cross between a dancer and a fox, the Elf dismounted his steed, and approached them. "I am Glorfindel, of the House of Elrond, Lord of Rivendell. We received word from our kin that the Nine were abroad in the Wild, and you carried a great burden without Gandalf's guidance. He sent out Riders to every wind in search of you. We've been searching for nine days. My companion and I feared that you had been taken."

Jasmine's shoulders relaxed some, and she lowered her sword.

"I am far too exhausted to question your allegiance right now. I can only hope that you can be trusted, because we need your help."

"I assure you, they can be trusted." With the stealth that only and Elf could best, Strider appeared in the clearing with Sam in tow, leading another mare that was mostly white, but steadily graying. With them was an Elf-maiden that caused even Zuko to take a step back. She was absolutely beautiful. Her long dark hair cascaded down her back, and her deep blue* eyes pierced the soul of any who dared to look into them. Yet, there was an air about her that radiated nobility and strength. She was not one to be tested, that much was certain.

"This is Lady Arwen, the daughter of Lord Elrond, of Rivendell." said Strider to the rest of the group who were just catching up. Jasmine couldn't help but notice how much lighter Strider appeared with the Elves. It was like he was in the presence of family. "I see you have all already met Glorfidndel."

"Yes, the young woman was prepared to run me through." the Elf lord answered. Then, he automitically switched to Sindarin, the common language of the Elves. "_I was not aware that you traveled with such an unusual band, Aragorn. Children and Hobbits don't seem like common companions for the Dunedain._"

"_Mock me at another time, Glorfindel. The Ringbearer has been injured beyond my aid_." Strider reached into one of the many pockets that he had on his person, and drew out the hilt of the Morgul blade that had been used on Frodo, and handed it to Glorfindel who took it was wary hands.

"This is evil work." he said, switching to the Common Tongue. Arwen dropped to her knees next to a fading Frodo, and spoke to him in a soft, gentle tone. Frodo calmed some, but he looked no better.

"He is not going to last. We must take him to my father." Strider and Glorfindel nodded, and Strider lifted Frodo in his arms like a child, and placed him on the back of Arwen's horse.

"One of us is going to have to go ahead." said Jasmine, who did not enjoy having people speak around her, especially in another language. "The Hobbits are weary, and my friend is sick. Two mares and a pony aren't going to take nine very far very fast." Glorfindel nodded.

"The young lady is right. Who will go ahead?"

"I will go." said Strider, ever the one to make the sacrifice. But, Arwen placed a hand over his, stopping him.

"_I am the faster rider. I will go_." Once again, everyone who was not fluent in Sindarin was left out of the conversation. But, Jasmine, Zuko, and the Hobbits could still read their facial expressions. Strider's eyes focused on the Elf woman, and his face seemed to fall.

"_The Road is too dangerous_."

"_If I can cross the river, the power of my people will protect him_."

"_She speaks the truth, Aragorn. Let her go ahead, before it is too late_." stated Glorfindel. Arwen placed her hand on Strider's cheek, forcing him to look into her eyes.

"I do not fear them." The love that shone in Arwen's eyes filled everyone's hearts with hope. Strider stared into the Elf's eyes for a moment more, as if he was searching them for his own resolve, then nodded his head. Arwen smiled, then mounted the mare like she born upon it's back.

"Ride hard. Don't look back." said Strider with all of the confidence he could muster. More for himself then for her. Arwen nodded, then graced Strider with one more smile. She crouched down low so her head was in line with her horse's ear.

"Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!" And with that, the horse spurred off into the night, carrying a failing Frodo on it's back.

"What are you doing?" shouted Sam. "Those Wraiths are still out there!"

"Take heart, Master Hobbit." said Glorfindel in the Common Tongue. "Lady Arwen is the swiftest rider in all of Rivendell. If anyone can out run the Nine, it is she."

"We must continue on foot." said Strider, even though his eyes still lingered on the spot where Arwen was last seen.

"Strider, wait." said Jasmine. Her eyes were on Zuko. He clutched his head, and wavered on his feet, like a drunken man.

"Zuko?" she spoke his name slowly, praying for a coherent answer. His eyes struggled to focus on her, but they were clouded, and his eyelids fluttered. Then, he began to falter backwards. Jasmine knew the obvious signs of a body about to pass out.

"Zuko!" She ran for him, but could not reach him before he collapsed, his world plunging into darkness.

* * *

**AN: I know that it is terribly over done to have someone pass out right at the end of this chapter, but I am far too lazy to write all about them walking to Rivendell, and then getting there, and then meeting everyone, and so and so forth. Please forgive me for my laziness. So, please review, and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

*** I could not remember if Arwen had blue eyes or not. I am sorry if that is a mistake. I will do more research to confirm. **


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings" (books or movies) or "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Harry Potter" or "The Chronicles of Narnia" or any other book and/or movie I happen to mention

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just a little side note, Jasmine is 15 and Zuko is 16 right now, but they will age by a year by the end of the story. Just letting everyone know that. I hope everyone had had a great holiday season, no matter what you celebrate! So...here we go!

P.S. If you haven't read "The Games We Play", and you don't intend to, here's a little back story about Jasmine. Jasmine has been a servant all of her life, and was born into a family of servants. Her mother was the hand maiden to Fire Lady Ursa, and thus had very strong ties in the palace. When she was five and Zuko was six, she was given to him as a playmate. What started as just a weak bond between servant and master sprouted into a strong, and vast friendship. This relationship was often made a bit complicated by the fact that Jasmine's father was the leader of the Fire Nation Resistance, and she was often sent on little info. gathering missions for him, forcing Zuko along. He never told her secret, and carried it to the grave with him. When Zuko was thirteen, and challenged to an Agni Kai by Fire Lord Ozai, Jasmine defended him, and almost put the Fire Lord on his back, but was defeated by trickery and deceit. As punishment, she was banished along with Zuko. Three years later is where our story begins.

* * *

CHAPTER 9: In the House of Lord Elrond

When Zuko's mind first came to, he was certain that he was dead. His body felt light, almost weightless, and pains that had been ailing him for weeks were gone. He could hear the sound of water trickling, and leaves rustling, and birds singing. And far off in the distance he swore he could hear singing. Yep, he was finally dead.

For a moment, Zuko was content with just willing himself back to sleep, but his curiosity got the best of him. With a sigh, he opened his eyes, and was immediately greeted by sunlight. He squinted at the sudden intrusion, but slowly opened his eyes entirely to view this new world that he had fallen into.

He was in an open room that was surrounded by open windows. Nature filtered in from the outside, making the building blend in with the trees and the plants. He sat up, and found that he was lying in a large bed, complete with a feathered mattress and silk sheets. The headboard was the figure of a beautiful woman with her arms outstretched and a smile on her face. If this was the Spirit World, Zuko would gladly stay dead. But, in the back of his mind, Zuko knew that the Spirit's wouldn't make it that easy for him.

It was then that he realized that the world was no longer spinning, and his fever was broken. Whatever that was that had kicked him in the butt was passed. He probably wouldn't hear the end of it from Jasmine, who would surly mock him for ages about fainting because of a little cold. Speaking of Jasmine, she was uncharacteristically not by his side.

When Zuko moved to rise out of bed, he realized that he was wearing nothing but silk undershorts that he had not arrived in. He didn't particularly want to think about he gotten into the state. Just when he was beginning to worry about having to wander around some ephereal paradise in nothing but his underwear, he saw a neat, folded, pile of fresh clothes on a chair beside the bed.

They were simple, yet more beautiful than anything he had ever worn, even in the Fire Nation. He found his way into a pair of brown pants made out of a material softer than satin, yet of a sturdier than wool, and a light purple shirt with baggy sleeves made out of the same material. There was subtle gold, vine detailings in the sleeves, and on the hem of the shirt that shone in the natural light. He was also provided with a pair of shin high leather boots. He checked himself over in a full length mirror that stood beside the bed, and noted how his hair was growing longer. He had been cutting it short ever since Azula showed up in the Earth Kingdom, and had forgotten how he looked with longer, thicker hair. Jasmine would surly have a lengthy opinion about it.

When Zuko exited the room, he was overwhelmed by the pure beauty of the place. Waterfalls fell from the mountains that surrounded the valley, and trees grew in abundance. The entire village, it seemed, was built into the very earth, and had blended into it so much over the ages, that one could not tell the difference. The sun was warm against Zuko's skin, and it flamed the fire that burned at his core. It was a peaceful place that radiated nature and love, but there was a power in the air that was ancient and terrible.

After thirty minutes of walking around aimlessly, however, Zuko was beginning to question whether he was truly in the Afterlife or not. He saw no one, and I mean _no one_. The entire place was abandoned. Or, at least, the wing that he had been housed in. Finally, he heard the sound of running feet coming around the corner of the winding balcony.

_Finally_, thought Zuko. _Maybe now I can get some answers_.

The figure who appeared around the corner made Zuko's annoyance vanish to be replaced with awe.

Before him stood Jasmine, that was certain enough, but not in a light that he had ever seen her in before.

The weariness and dirt of travel had been washed a way, and a woman stood in it's place. Jasmine's tan skin glowed, radiating a bright Ora around her. Her hair had been washed thoroughly, and combed to where her black curls fell around her shoulders, calling Zuko to bury his face in them. She wore a long, flowing dress of dark purple velvet with billowing sleeves that flared out at the elbow. It hugged her body in all of the right places, making her look like a woman grown instead of a fifteen year old girl. It was her eyes that Zuko found most intriguing, though. Her soul rested in her deep brown eyes that dragged him in every time he caught himself staring.

When Jasmine's eyes settled on him, a grin large enough to break even Strider's stone exterior broke on her face, and she immediately sprinted towards him causing her long dress to rustle on the ground. Zuko could barley open his arms before she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body into his. Zuko momentarily had the wind knocked out of him, but he didn't mind. He was just happy to have his arms around her again.

After what felt like years, Jasmine finally drew away from Zuko, dropping down to her true height which was a good few inches below him.

"I was so worried about you. When you passed out, I yelled at Aragorn for hours about how I would burn him alive if he let you die. Luckily, we reached Rivendell before that happened."

"Who's Aragorn?" asked Zuko, his eyes narrowed.

"That's Strider's real name."

"Ah. How long have I been out?"

"Three days, just about. Aragorn said that the marshes had a bad affect on you. The illness that hit you was rare, but dangerous. The healers here said that any longer without treatment would have been fatal."

Suddenly, the happiness faded from Jasmine's eyes, and Zuko could see her concern shining through them. She was seriously worried about him. Zuko cupped his finger under her chin, and rose her head enough to where she was forced to look into his eyes.

"I'm fine now, Jazz. You should know by now that it'll take more than a little cold to take me out." Jasmine stared into his eyes, and couldn't help but smile.

"You're right. I was wrong to worry." Then, the smile vanished, and Jasmine's hand gripped the front of his shirt tightly. "But if you refuse help again, _especially _when you need it, I will do far more than just worry." Zuko could only nod his head.

"Good. Now, come see everyone, the Hobbits have been worried sick about you, and Frodo." Jasmine folded her arm into the crook of Zuko's elbow, and began to walk with him.

"How is Frodo?" Zuko asked, suddenly filled with concern. He had totally forgotten about Frodo, and his deadly wound.

"Still sleeping, from what I've heard. Lord Elrond - who is the Lord of Rivendell - did all that he could. He says that Frodo has healed enough to continue, but the wound will always be with him. It will catch up with him, some day." Zuko nodded solemnly.

"Frodo is very strong. To fight against an evil like that, and then have to carry it's shadow with him for the rest of his life doesn't seem fair."

"It's like a battle scar, I guess. It reminds him everyday of the strength he possesses, deep down inside. And from what I feel, he will be needing that strength very soon." Jasmine then stopped short, her eyes narrowed in confusion as she stared at Zuko.

"What is it?" he asked, looking himself over. Jasmine reached out, and ran her hand through his hair, smiling when she felt the thickness in it.

"Your hair's growing." Zuko blushed slightly, and moved to touch his hair.

"I don't look stupid, do I?" Jasmine quickly grabbed his hand, stopping it.

"No. Actually, I kinda like it. You look like you again."

-8-8-

About a half an hour later, Jasmine and Zuko were nearly knocked over when Merry and Pippin ran into them, which seemed to be something they liked to do. They were both overjoyed to see that Zuko was up, and well, but didn't stay to chat long. _Too much to look at_, they said. One thing was for certain, Rivendell was not ready for the Took and Brandybuck invasion they were about to receive.

To Zuko's utter surprise, the next Hobbit they ran into was Bilbo. Zuko knew from Gandalf that Bilbo had left, but there were never any specifications as to where. But, there was an obvious difference to Bilbo. He looked like he had aged by about thirty, maybe forty years. That youthful gleam in his eyes that Zuko had found so comforting was beginning to fade, and only memories remained. Bilbo's hair had greyed, and his back bent slightly when he supported himself against a walking cane. Still, Bilbo found the energy to rise and embrace Zuko with a strength that almost knocked the younger man over.

"It's good to see you healthy again, Zuko, my boy. You gave us all quite a scare, especially poor Miss Jasmine. I doubt there was a single night that she didn't sleep in your room, right next to your sick bed, ready to leap at attention if you even so much as coughed."

"Really?" Zuko rose an eyebrow, and turned to look at Jasmine, who was blushing slightly, and giving Bilbo a deadly glare. "I didn't know she cared so much."

"I assure you, she cares very much." They all turned to see Aragorn - formerly known as Strider - standing in the doorway of Bilbo's large room, looking awfully cleaned up with combed hair, and a fresh pair of regal looking clothes. Zuko had to admit, he cleaned up well.

Aragorn crossed the room to Zuko, saying, "Much more than she cares to admit."

"Does anyone care to notice that I _am _in the room?" said Jasmine with a bit more than a little sass. She did not like being talked around. After a life of being completely ignored accept when a noble wished to have their cup refilled had edged at her nerves in the most annoying of ways. Aragorn grinned, and bowed slightly in Jasmine's direction.

"Forgive me, Jasmine. I only meant it in jest." Jasmine narrowed her eyes at the older man, but managed a smile nonetheless. With Jasmine's wrath momentarily dissuaded, Aragorn turned to Zuko.

"It is a great relief to see you well, Zuko. But, as Jasmine has not neglected to remind me endlessly over these past few days, if I had tended to you when the signs of the illness first arose, you would not have fallen so far. Forgive me." Zuko was slightly taken back the Ranger's sudden change in character. A few days ago, Zuko wouldn't ever imagine Strider being sorry for anything. But this Aragorn was someone else entirely.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. If I hadn't ignored the illness, I would have asked for your help myself. We were both in the wrong." The two men nodded at each other, reaching a stable state of understanding. Jasmine looked in between the two of them with a slight smile.

"Well, I'm glad you two _men _have come to terms with each other. Finally. Maybe now we can all move on with our lives. Now, if you'll excuse me gentlemen - Bilbo, Aragorn, Zuko - I'm going to see how Frodo is fairing this morning." Jasmine moved to exit the room, but Zuko grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"I'm going with you. Frodo is just as much my friend as he is yours. Good day, Bilbo. Strider." Zuko moved to exit the room, but Aragorn stopped him.

"Zuko, I hope that Jasmine has told you that my true name is Aragorn. You do not have to call me by my travel name anymore." Zuko nodded.

"Yeah, I know. But it is Strider I know, not Aragorn. When I come to know him, I will call him by his name." Then, Jasmine and Zuko departed, leaving Aragorn and Bilbo alone.

"He's infatuated with the girl." said Bilbo after he was sure they were gone. Aragorn nodded, staring at the doorway where they once stood.

"It is a shame he has not made his affections known to her. She is a beautifull girl, and will grow into a stunning woman. Many men will be striving for her hand."

Bilbo laughed as he eased himself down into an extremely large chair...for a Hobbit, that is.

"You know how the young are. Quick to fight, and slow to love. But the boy has time, and he is able to rise to the occasion. Besides, if there is truly any man that Jasmine would willingly have, I'll be a Took in a Baggins suit if that man isn't Zuko."

-8-8-

On the opposite wing of the great home, they found Frodo's room. Jasmine warned Zuko that it was highly possible that Frodo hadn't gotten any better, but Zuko kept up hope. Frodo was strong, and capable of fighting even this.

When the two entered the room, they found that Zuko's faith had gone through. Frodo was sitting up in bed - thin and weary - but alive. Sam was by his side, drawn almost to the point of tears at seeing his master up and well. Also, to Zuko's shock, but not total surprise, Gandalf sat beside Frodo's bed, smoking his long pipe.

"Ah, Zuko!" said Gandalf once he noticed the two standing in the doorway. "It is good to see you again, my boy."

"Same here, Gandalf. We were all beginning to wonder if you'd fallen down a hole, or something." Gandalf grinned, but did not seem to find the statement amusing.

"Believe me, my boy, when I say that it was no hole that detained me. The Enemy has moved a very important piece on the board. But, I will elaborate at a later date." Zuko wished to question Gandalf further, but took the look in his wise eyes as an obvious reason not to. Jasmine apparently had already had her reunion with Gandalf, so she instead rushed to Frodo. She wrapped him in one of her bone crushing hugs, almost squeezing the air out of the poor Hobbit.

"Frodo, I am so glad to see that you're alright! I still feel that it was my fault that you were wounded. I should have defended you better against those Wraiths."

"I assure you, Jasmine, it was no fault of yours." Frodo managed to gasp. "But, I'm afraid I won't be able to totally forgive you if you squeeze me to death." Jasmine quickly released the Hobbit, once again apologizing.

"You certainly look better." said Zuko, who couldn't help but smile down at Frodo. The young Hobbit nodded in thanks, just as happy to see Zuko on his feet.

"I'd say the same for you, Zuko. Apparently you fell prey to some kind of illness?" Zuko shrugged nonchalantly, as if the entire affair was just the remnant of a dream.

"Just a cold. Nothing to get serious about. You, ontheotherhand, battled single-handed against the forces of darkness for near four days. Any one else, I would have expected dead. But not you."

"Are you feeling any better, Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam, who was just starting to calm down from his overwhelming emotions. Frodo shrugged, rubbing his left shoulder.

"My left side isn't cold anymore, which is a welcome relief, but I can barley move my arm. Life is returning to it, slowly but certainly. That is far more than I could have even hoped for."

"Yes," said Gandalf. "By the skills of Lord Elrond, you are beginning to mend."

Suddenly, an Elf with eyes that held the history of an age, and who radiated pure nobility and wisdom appeared out of nowhere. Zuko nearly jumped out of his skin, for his was not used to being snuck up on. He assumed this to be Lord Elrond.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins."

-8-8-

The rest of the morning, Jasmine and Zuko spent wandering Rivendell, taking just a few moments to reside in peace. Back home, they rarely had a chance to just be content with the world. They were always either being chased, or taking the role as the chasers. Jasmine was starting to miss the days when they would lay out in the sun for hours on end, just watching the clouds roll by. In Middle-earth, time seemed to move so slow. It was as if the universe was giving them just a few moments to find themselves again. They were beyond thankful for it. Well, at least Jasmine was.

"We have done what we were asked to do, Jasmine." said Zuko, who had spent the last thirty minutes trying to state his case as to why they should press Gandalf about going home.

"We've traveled with Frodo to Rivendell, protecting him to the best of our abilities. We aren't needed anymore."

"But, the war isn't over yet." rebutted Jasmine. "I don't think it's even truly begun. And Frodo will be in the center of it. He needs us."

"Let Middle-earth handle their own problems, Jazz. We have a few of our own. We are stuck in a world that we don't belong to. I believe that takes personal preference over an evil Ring."

"That's not what you mean." said Jasmine, her voice cold. Zuko could hear the beginnings of an argument in her voice."You mean that _capturing the Avatar _takes personal preference over the Ring. Over Frodo, and Sam, and Merry, and Pippin, and all of the friends that we've made. As always, it comes back to you."

"I am not trying to make this about me." said Zuko through gritted teeth. Jasmine did know how to push his temper. "We have to go home, Jazz. Just think about what Uncle is thinking right now. He's probably worried sick."

"Please, Iroh is probably the one who dropped us down the rabbit-hole in the first place. Don't use him as a crutch."

"I've never used anyone as a crutch!"

"Yeah, no one, accept yourself!" Now they were both shouting.

"You know what I've been through, Jazz. You've been by my side through most of it. We have both been pushed to amazing limits for three years to fulfill the most hopeless of dreams. Why the hell would we through ourselves into another hopeless cause?"

"Because it's the right thing to do!"

Before anyone could say anything else, Jasmine turned her back to Zuko, looking out over the balcony. She gripped the railing tightly, causing the muscles in her shoulders to tense. Jasmine rarely had any angry flares, but when she did, she put her whole soul into them, just like she did with everything else.

"How long has it been since you last firebended?" asked Zuko, a plan formulating in his mind. Jasmine turned to throw him a confused glance.

"What?"

"I said, how long has it been since you last firebended?" Jasmine simply shrugged.

"I don't know; three, maybe four weeks." Zuko nodded his head, smirking.

"I thought so. Come on. I think it's time we spared again."

-8-8-

Zuko and Jasmine found a slightly overgrown courtyard in which to hold their spontaneous firebending sparing match. It was in an already secluded part of Rivendell, so there was a very unlikely chance that they were going to be interrupted.

Zuko had stripped down into only his brown pants, discarding his shirt, and leaving his feet bare. Jasmine had shed the dress altogether, and wore only the underwear that she had back home which consisted of white fabric being stretched around her chest, and more white fabric being wound around her, starting at her hips, and moving down to her mid-thigh.

The two benders stood on opposite ends of the courtyard, staring at each other with a ferocity that only a firebender could possess. They spoke no words; no jokes, no witty banter. This was about the bending and nothing else.

After what felt like decades of waiting, Jasmine charged.

Zuko grinned, yet stood his ground. Jasmine was always so eager to fight, yet he was constantly learning to wait for the opponent to come to him. When Jasmine was a good few yards from him, she jumped into the air, bringing her leg around in a complete 360 degree kick, then landed, sending a jet of flame in Zuko's direction.

Zuko managed to split the flame in two before it hit him, but when he looked up again, Jasmine was on him.

She was a tireless fighter, never wavering, even at the point of defeat. There were many occasions when Zuko yielded to her because she had simply worn him out.

Now, she was attempting to do the same. By hitting him with quick jab and kick sequences at a close range, she was preventing him from responding in one of his signature wide arc moves. But Zuko was not about to let Jasmine beat him in foreign territory. He did have his pride to consider.

Just when Jasmine moved to take out his knee, Zuko sidestepped her, then turned on his heel at amazing speed. Delivering a high roundhouse kick, he brought his calf down on Jasmine's back. The force of the blow knocked her to the ground.

Seeing his opportune moment, Zuko made a move to pin Jasmine to the ground, and disarm her. Jasmine, however, was known for being frighteningly quick. She rolled thrice, then pushed back into her hands, propelling herself up into a standing position.

"You seem to have slowed down some, Zuzu." she said with a smirk. Zuko grinned, but didn't respond. She would learn the meaning of speed soon enough.

Zuko jumped up and kicked an arc of fire into her direction that was too large to counter or to split. Knowing what was to come, Jasmine crossed her arms infront of her, and took the force of the move. Zuko's move knocked Jasmine back a good few feet, and her body only stopped when it made contact with a wall. Jasmine's breath was knocked out of her, and her body was sore, but she knew that she couldn't ask for any type of respite. This wasn't just a sparring match, this was an argument. And whenever Jasmine argued with someone, she argued to win.

Zuko ran towards her, his hand raised in preparation to deliver a upwards cutting motion, which would split Jasmine clean in half. Seeing this, Jasmine propelled herself off of the wall, and front flipped over Zuko's head, rotating her body as to land facing him. To avoid running head first into a stone wall, Zuko flipped off of it, but just barley.

The look on Jasmine's face screamed arrogance. As much as he wanted to wipe that smirk off her face, he couldn't deny the fact that she was a specimen. Iroh had once commented that Jasmine was built like the cross between a deerfox and a tiger. Strong yet agile, many women would kill for her figure. But that type of shape was common in firebending women. They had to be beyond physically fit in order to keep up with the men. But there was something different about Jasmine in that sense. She might have been built like a fighter, but she was also built like a woman. She was young still, but the beginnings of a figure more common to the women of the Water Tribes was beginning to emerge. Wide hips, and a narrow waist; ideal. Zuko often had to stop himself from staring. Like at the present.

Shaking his head, and clearing his mind of otherwise forbidden thoughts, Zuko advanced on Jasmine with the intent to take her down.

Jasmine was taken back when she saw Zuko rushing at her with amazing speed. He was always the one who sat and waited, using his opponent's own strengths against them. But this time he was coming for blood. Jasmine couldn't help but grin.

In an explosion of orange fire, Jasmine and Zuko clashed. They both put all of their energy forward, drawing blood on both sides. Zuko had a cut lip, and Jasmine's side was bruised, but they didn't stop. This was becoming a test of wills.

Zuko could see that Jasmine was growing tired, for her form was becoming lazy, and her attacks more broad. In truth, he was ready to collapse in the dirt from exhaustion, but he wouldn't let that show. Otherwise, she would see the same weakness in him that he saw in her.

When Jasmine's guard had lowered just enough, Zuko crossed the distance between them into two quick, sporadic steps, taking the younger girl by surprise. Jasmine moved her hand to make a tendril of fire form in her palm, but Zuko, for once, proved to be too fast for her. Before even a spark could form in her palm, Zuko grabbed her wrist, and jutted it above her head to where her arm stood straight up in the air, and her body was pressed against his.

Jasmine moved and squirmed, but Zuko's grip was deadly. Also, her position against his body made it impossible to firebend. She was stuck.

Zuko grinned down at his opponent, laughing at the frustration that shone on her face.

"Who's growing slow now, Firebird?" he asked with a smirk. Jasmine rolled her eyes, but stopped in her struggling. Even though the match was ended, Zuko could still see the anger in Jasmine's eyes.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Jazz." he said in a soft voice. Jasmine's eyes shot up to look into his. The look she gave him was not one of anger, but shock, and a little bit of compassion. Zuko decided to work it while he still could.

"I'm just so uncertain right now. Our future is apt to change every day in this world. A battle is ragin around us that we don't know how to fight, and...I'm scared." Jasmine gasped. Zuko had never before admitted to being scared of anything. "I'm scared of what tomorrow may bring. I've always had a plan, Jazz, you know that about me. But here, I don't have a clue. I'm lost."

Jasmine bowed her head slightly, her head so close to Zuko's chest that she could see the beads of sweat running down his skin.

"I'm sorry I bated you." she finally said. "I'm sorry I doubted your faithfulness to Frodo. That was wrong of me. I'm just as lost as you are. I know that we need to get home, and I'm scared, but I don't want to leave. This world that we've fallen into, even in all of it's darkness, I am happier in than I ever was at home. I don't know why, but I am. But, no matter how mad I get, know that I will always be on your side. You're my prince, and my best friend. We're in this together, aren't we?"

When Jasmine's deep brown eyes connected with Zuko, he saw a little girl who liked to scare the guards and climb trees in there again. But with just as much fear and uncertainty. He knew that she would follow him down whichever road he chose, but did she also know that he wouldn't take any road without her by his side.

Zuko smiled, and struggled to resist the urge to lean his forehead against hers.

"Yeah. We're in this together." Jasmine's face lit up as she smiled, and one might have guessed that she had never just gone thirty minutes in a one-on-one to the death firebending match.

"Good." she said, her voice as soft as a breath of wind. Suddenly, Jasmine jabbed her knee upwards, hitting Zuko directly in the groin. The color seemed to drain from his face as the pain hit home. He let go of her wrist, and slowly lowered himself onto the ground, rolling up in a fetal position. Jasmine smiled, massaging the wrist that he had been holding.

"But you might want to think again when you have the choice between letting me yell at you, or beating you to a bloody pulp."

-888-

That night, a great feast was held in the Great Hall, in honor of all of the new guests that had arrived in Rivendell. Zuko and Jasmine were so busy beating at each other, that they had completely missed the arrival of multiple parties from multiple nations. There were Elves from Mirkwood, and the Grey Havens, and Dwarves from the Northern Mountains, and even a select few Men. Zuko was completely overwhelmed with the sudden cultural shock, and was seriously considering just skipping the feast entirely, but Gandalf would have known of that.

"You are just as much a guest here as anyone else." he had said. "And as a guest you will be expected to attend. Either that, or spend the rest of your stay here as a small woodland creature."

Now, here he was, sitting at a mile long table, eating food that looked too good to even stare at, wearing the finest clothes he had ever worn in his life. And he still managed to feel awkward.

Jasmine, on the other hand, was having the time of her life. She had always been more of a social butterfly than him, and eagerly spoke to everyone who begged conversation from her. And there were many who certainly begged.

In an emerald green, velvet dress with sliver lacing up the back, and silver lining on the inside of the hanging sleeves, Jasmine was a vision. Lady Arwen had taken Jasmine in as a type of dressing prodigy, and picked out a gorgeous array of dresses for Jasmine to wear. Jasmine had never owned such fine things, so she was just as eager as Arwen to wear them. Her hair had been pulled back into a thick braid that ran down her back, and a single emerald rested on the center of her forehead. She looked like a princess.

Zuko and Jasmine had managed to grab a couple of seats close to the Hobbits, and were much comforted by it. Hobbits were great dinner guest, and never lacked for jokes, or good conversation. Frodo managed to fall into a very deep conversation with a Dwarf named Gloin, and the other Hobbits took solace in their food. Zuko and Jasmine were forced to find conversation elsewhere.

An Elf named Legolas was the closest possible choice.

"So, your father is the lord of Mirkwood, like Elrond is the lord of Rivendell?" asked Jasmine, who had always found fascination in the cultures of the Elves. Also, Zuko assumed that her attentiveness might have had something to do with Legolas's long, golden hair, and startling blue eyes. But she'd never admit it.

"Yes, that is correct, Lady Jasmine. So, you might consider me a type of prince. But, for today, I serve as simply an emissary for my people. I shall speak for Mirkwood tomorrow at the great Council."

Jasmine's brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Council?"

"Yes. The Council that Lord Elrond has called to answer the threat of Mordor." Jasmine nodded, as if she had simply forgotten, but really she had no idea. She leaned over to Zuko as to whisper to him without being heard.

"Why are we never told about these things?" she whispered. Zuko shrugged as he drew himself from his food.

"I think it's our age. Everyone here sees it as some kind of excuse to leave us out of everything."

"Well, you do make it rather easy when you vanish for hours on end." said a melodic voice that Zuko was sure that he had heard before. Both Zuko and Jasmine turned in their seats to see Gildor standing behind them, a large smile on his face.

"Gildor!" exclaimed Jasmine. She immediatly rose and embraced him, taking Gildor back a bit. Apparently, Elves didn't hug often.

"I thought you were leaving." said Zuko with not nearly as much cheer as Jasmine. Gildor was the first Elf that Zuko had encountered in Middle-earth, and he was still a bit traumatized by the experience.

"Yes, I was leaving." said Gildor as Jasmine finally released him. "But, when I heard the call of Lord Elrond, I immediately returned. I shall follow my kin across the Sea at a later date. I'm glad to see you so concerned, young Lord Zuko." Zuko smirked, then turned to once again absorb himself in his food.

Later that evening, all of the guests retired to what Gandalf called the Hall of Fire, where songs were sung, and stories were told. Zuko instantly understood the reason of the name. A majority of the great hall was occupied by a magnificent hearth with a roaring fire. Zuko found Jasmine and himself large, comfortable looking chairs as close to the hearth as possible. The warmth chased away the chill of the evening, and soothed both of their souls. It was like being children again, back in the Fire Nation, listening intently as his mother told them stories. But those days were gone. No matter how much he wished for them to return.

Elves played beautiful music on strange instruments, giving the hall a deep sense of peace. Jasmine had curled up in the large chair like a cat, and was slowly easing herself to sleep. As was everyone else. All of the Hobbits besides Frodo had fallen into a deep sleep, and Gloin and his son's snores could be heard throughout the hall. Zuko looked around, hoping to find Strider knocked out somewhere just so he could hold it over his head forever, but he found that the Ranger had vanished. Along with the Lady Arwen.

Zuko and Jasmine had both noticed during the feast how Aragorn had stayed constantly at Arwen's side, his hand resting on the back of her chair. They would seldom exchange quick glances, but when they did, there was love in their eyes. Jasmine had made a joke about even the harsh Ranger having a bit of a crush. Zuko laughed and grinned, but he felt that the two had a bit more than just a simple crush.

When Zuko turned to look at Jasmine again, he found her utterly asleep, her braid all but undone, and her foot dangling off of the edge of the chair. Zuko smiled, and reached out to brush a bit of her hair behind her ear. She sighed deeply when she felt his fingers brush her cheek, nearly breaking his heart. It always amazed Zuko how Jasmine could be fierce and powerful one second, then demure and sweet the next. Sometimes it made his head hurt, and at other times...No, there was no point dwelling on useless things. He had learned that the hard way.

While a beautiful, dark haired Elf-woman was singing a ballad about a shipwright who sailed to the ends of the Earth, Zuko excused himself from the Hall, and found his way out onto the large balcony that overlooked the whole of Rivendell. The city was sleeping, only the sound of the many waterfalls and the music within the Hall filling the night. Yet, there were other voices in the night as well. When Zuko scanned the area, he saw two figures standing on a small bridge, clutching hands and staring longingly into eachother's eyes. Upon closer inspection, Zuko saw that the two figures were Aragorn and Lady Arwen. Ha, he knew it!

"Love is a lovely thing, is it not?"

Zuko jumped nearly two feet in the air. Somehow Gandalf had managed to walk onto the balcony, and stand directly next to Zuko long enough to light his pipe without making a single sound. Zuko was used to being the ultimate master of stealth, so all of these soft-footed people unnerved him.

"How long has this been going on?" asked Zuko while he was trying to find some sense of calm again.

"Just over thirty years, I believe." responded Gandalf. The old wizard laughed when he saw the look on Zuko's face. "Yes, that is an awfully long time. Yet, Lady Arwen is immortal, and Aragorn is a descendant of the Dunedain, who are known for their amazingly long lives, so thirty years for you might well amount to ten years for them." Zuko nodded, and continued to look out on the couple.

"Will they marry?" he asked. Gandalf sighed, and took a long puff from his pipe.

"That is a hard question for me to answer. Their love is strong and never ending, so it would make perfect sense for them to marry. But, Aragorn is Mortal. When an Elf chooses to wed themselves to a Mortal, they give up their immortality. As you can probably guess, this is a fact that Lord Elrond considers very highly. After his wife passed over the Sea after spending much time being tormented by Orcs after an attack, he has been very protective of Arwen. He knows of Aragorn's lineage, and his nobility, but still, Arwen is his only daughter. Yet, the wise lord may see that not all love is doomed by the end."

Gandalf took another puff of his pipe, then turned to look at Zuko.

"You have been concerned about something, young Prince." Zuko snapped his head to the side, sending Gandalf a shocked stare. He had never told anyone in this world of his title. But he assumed that Gandalf was able to figure it out.

"We need to find a way home, Gandalf. Jasmine and I. We have been here long enough. Jasmine wishes to stay to help Frodo, and I do, too, but, I fear that if we stay any longer, we will never find our way home." Gandalf nodded, his bushy brows casting a shadow over his eyes.

"There are other ways to send you two home. They are dangerous, and in the experimental stages, but there are ways. I will send you two back to the Earth Kingdom, if that is truly what you wish. But, please, don't make any decisions yet. Come to the Council that is being held tomorrow. Then, make your decision." Gandalf smiled, resting a surprisingly strong hand on Zuko's shoulder, then turned and left, leaving Zuko alone in the night, eager to see what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**AN: Yes, another long one, I know. I know that in the book Gildor was not in Rivendell for the Council of Elrond, but I like his character, so I decided to drop him in. Also, please forgive me is I muscalculated the length of Aragorn and Arwen's relationship from when they first met to when the Hobbits arrive in Rivendell. Please don't bite my head off if my calculations are wrong. So...please review, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**P.S. Both of Jasmine's Rivendell dress can be found of my deviantart page at under the pen name of writeroftherevolutio. **


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings" (books or movies) or "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Harry Potter" or "The Chronicles of Narnia" or any other book and/or movie I happen to mention

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I really wish you guys would review. I have been lacking off on one of my most popular stories to work on this, yet no one is bothering to review! I really like this story, so I'm gonna keep on updating, but please you guys, I know there are some of you out there who are reading this. Please review. Even if you think this story is a waste of space , please, please review. So, there was my little pathetic monologue. On with the show!

P.S. If you haven't read "The Games We Play", and you don't intend to, here's a little back story about Jasmine. Jasmine has been a servant all of her life, and was born into a family of servants. Her mother was the hand maiden to Fire Lady Ursa, and thus had very strong ties in the palace. When she was five and Zuko was six, she was given to him as a playmate. What started as just a weak bond between servant and master sprouted into a strong, and vast friendship. This relationship was often made a bit complicated by the fact that Jasmine's father was the leader of the Fire Nation Resistance, and she was often sent on little info. gathering missions for him, forcing Zuko along. He never told her secret, and carried it to the grave with him. When Zuko was thirteen, and challenged to an Agni Kai by Fire Lord Ozai, Jasmine defended him, and almost put the Fire Lord on his back, but was defeated by trickery and deceit. As punishment, she was banished along with Zuko. Three years later is where our story begins.

* * *

CHAPTER 10: "War is Young Men Dying, and Old Men Talking"-_Troy_

The great Council of Lord Elrond was scheduled to begin early in the morning, and last for most of the day. Zuko was hesitant to come, but he felt that he must, else some great plan would be altered. He couldn't exactly explain it, and he didn't try to. There never seemed to be a reason for explanation in this world. He was pleased to know that Frodo, Bilbo, Aragorn, and Gandalf had been called to the council. All familiar faces. The thing was, Jasmine had not been invited. Apparently, it was a female free meeting. Zuko knew that Jasmine had been eager about the council ever since hearing about it the night before at the feast, so her reaction to the sudden news would not be good. Unfortunately, Zuko had been volunteered to deliver the news.

"What do you mean, 'You're not invited'!"

Yep, not good.

It was early morning when Zuko found himself in Jasmine's room, serving as target practice for her wrath. She stood before him in a floor length, white nightgown, her hair flaring out from her head in all directions. He might have been able to handle the situation better if she was dressed, but in this raw light, Jasmine was just intimidating.

"Jazz, I'm just the messenger." he said finally, trying to redirect her anger. "You'll have to take it up with Lord Elrond about not being summoned. But you really shouldn't be so upset. Nothing's going to happen, but if something does happen, I'll tell you about it."

"No! I _deserve _to be apart of this council, Zuko. After everything we've been through with Frodo, I should be on the bloody VIP list!"

"You are being very selfish right now."

"Shut up!"

Suddenly, the door to Jasmine's room opened, and a finely dressed Aragorn entered. He would soon wish that he had just passed on by.

"Zuko, I have been searching for you. The council will begin soon, and..."

"What the hell, Aragorn!" shouted Jasmine once her eyes had settled on him. Aragorn simply stood there for a moment, his mouth half open, caught in mid-sentence. He blinked once.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, something's wrong! Explain to me why Gandalf, you, Bilbo, even _Zuko _were invited to this 'secret council' - which, by the way, isn't that secret - and I was not." Jasmine crossed her arms over her chest, and Zuko was certain she was about to stomp her foot.

Aragorn sighed, and entered the room closing the door behind him.

"Jasmine, you must understand. There are certain levels of protocol for these types of ceremonies. Traditionally, women are not permitted into the councils. Even Lady Arwen is not permitted to come. It has nothing to do with whether you deserve to be there or not. It is simply tradition."

Jasmine nodded, and placed her hands firmly on her hips.

"Tradition, hugh?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yes. Tradition."

"Well, if that's all, I'll be there."

Aragorn's eyes widened, and Zuko buried his face in his hands, praying that Jasmine didn't get them kicked out of Rivendell.

"Jasmine, I'm afraid that that is impossible..."

"I'll be there, Aragorn."

"Jasmine..."

"Five minutes tops."

"Honestly..."

"I will not disrupt the honor of the council at all, I promise."

"It's not that..."

"Strider." Zuko stood, and placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "You're not getting anywhere. My advice: just shut up and agree with her. When Jasmine puts her mind to something, she sees it through, no matter what. Besides, don't you want to see the look on Lord Elrond's face when Jasmine shows up, blatantly disobeying him?"

Aragorn grinned, the vision formulating in his mind. He gave one more long, frustrated sigh, then nodded his head.

"Very well. Ten minutes. If you are not there in that amount of time, I shall throw you out myself for being late." Jasmine nodded quickly, a large grin on her face.

"Ten minutes. I'll be there. Save me a seat."

-888-

It took Jasmine seven minutes.

As soon as Zuko and Aragorn had left her room, she ran off to find Lady Arwen. Jasmine planned on forming some sort of secret female alliance with the Elf-maiden to successfully infiltrate the secret council. As it turned out, however, Arwen was pleased about not being invited. She claimed that she knew politics well enough, but the matter that was being brought up in the council was not a topic that she needed to be a part of. She felt that her battle would lie on another type of field. Jasmine was not as content to wait for her "duty" to present itself. Arwen eagerly obliged.

It took many questions and deadly glares for Jasmine to finally be pointed in the direction of the council. It was being held in an open courtyard in a slightly abandoned wing of Rivendell. Jasmine saw that many of the chairs had already been filled by representatives, many of which she had met the night before. Legolas of Mirkwood was there along with Gloin and his son Gimli, and Gildor, as well. Zuko and Aragorn were both there, looking as stoic as ever, as well as Frodo and Bilbo. Gandalf seemed to be bent on arriving exactly when the council was scheduled to start. There were many new faces among the solemn crowd, but once Jasmine entered the courtyard, all of them turned to look at her. She could feel the blush creeping into her cheeks.

For the council, Arwen had chosen a fitted dress of navy and red velvet with an elegant square neckline, gold braid embroidering on the neckline and sleeves, and bell shaped sleeves that opened at the elbow. Arwen's ladies in waiting had put Jasmine's hair up into a beautifully elegant bun in no time at all, placing a simple golden cirlcet on her head. Arwen stated that if Jasmine wished to sit among the highest lords in Middle-earth in council, she must dress the part. And dress the part she did.

When Zuko had caught sight of her, his eyes lit up, and a pleased smile graced his face, which gave Jasmine's heart a bit more courage. Aragorn was staring at her as well, shaking his head, but smiling all the same. Legolas managed to nod in her direction, winking slightly. Bilbo and Frodo practically started cheering when she appeared around the corner. Gandalf - having popped up out of absolutely nowhere, and was simply nodding. Lord Elrond seemed to be the only one who wasn't pleased to see her.

"Young Lady Jasmine." he said, his face morphed in a mixture of emotions. "I do believe you were not summoned to this council." Jasmine bowed low, attemping to be as submissive as possible without being walked over.

"No, my Lord, I wasn't. But I have seen more of this Evil than many here, and have been traveling with Frodo since the beginning. I have stared into the face of a Ringwraith, and felt their darkness in my soul. If anyone wishes to question that, they have only to examine the gash on the side of my head, or the cut on my lip, or my still swollen shoulder. My title is not of high stature, but I believe that I should still be permitted to take part in this council. Just because I am female doesn't mean that I should be exiled. Still, this is your House, my Lord, and I am but a guest. If your wish is to have me leave, I will gladly do so."

Lord Elrond looked up to exchange glances with Gandalf, who nodded once. Lord Elrond sighed, then motioned to a chair in between Zuko and Gandalf. Jasmine smiled sweetly, then quickly crossed to her seat, her skirts making a rustling noise on the ground.

"Nice to see that you made it in time." whispered Gandalf. When he turned to look at Jasmine, there was a twinkle in his eye.

"Well, you didn't think that I'd miss all of the fun, did you?"

"You're going to get us thrown out." mumbled Zuko, even though there was a smile on his face. Jasmine didn't doubt that Lord Elrond would have words with her when the council was over, but she did doubt that he would fully kick them out. He seemed like too much of a gentleman to do that. Besides, Jasmine was excited. This was certain to be a fun experience.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old," Elrond's voice echoed out over the courtyard, silencing the council. "You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom."

Everyone seemed to sit up a bit straighter at these forboding words. Lord Elrond turned to Frodo, and extened his hand.

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Slowly, with the weight of the council's stares baring down on him, the young Hobbit rose from his seat, and walked to the center of the courtyard, clutching the Ring in his hand. A stone pedestal stood alone in the center, and that is where Frodo placed the Ring. As soon as he released it, his entire appeared lighter, and a light returned to his eyes. The Frodo that Jasmine had met in the kitchen of Bag End returned for a moment. Frodo rushed back to his seat, face flushed. Bilbo rested a comforting hand on his nephew's arm, giving him all of the strength he could offer.

But, once the Ring was out of Frodo's hands, it immediately reached out to everyone else. Murmurs arose throughout the entire council, and eyes became filled with greed and lust. Even Jasmine could feel the little golden ring pulling at her mind. It whispered to her, promising peace back home, honor for the Fire Nation...and the love of a prince. Jasmine quickly began to sing a song in her head, something that proved to be a proper distraction from the Ring. Eventually, it gave up on her mind, and moved to someone else's. The most open victim appeared to be a handsome Man with light red hair, broad shoulders, and a face that showed the lines of constant thought.

"So it is true..." he whispered, causing all of the eyes to turn on him. Jasmine exchanged a quick glance with Zuko.

"Who is that?" Jasmine whispered to Gandalf.

"Boromir, son of Denethor, the Steward of Gondor." responded the wizard. "Boromir is a great captain of Gondor's armies. What his business is here, I cannot say."

"I had a dream." Boromir said, rising. Jasmine leaned back in her chair some. Here we go.

"I had a dream. In that dream I saw the eastern sky grow dark and there was a growing thunder, but in the West a pale light lingered, and out of it I heard a voice, remote but clear, crying:

_Seek forth the Sword that was broken:_

_In Imladris it dwells;_

_There shall be counsels taken_

_Stronger than Morgul-spells._

_There shall be shown a token_

_That Doom is near at hand,_

_For Isildur's Bane shall waken,_

_And the Halfling forth shall stand._

I did as the dream bid, and traveled here to seek the council of Lord Elrond. Early in my quest, I knew not what this dream meant. But now I know. I have seen the Shards of Narsil, and I have taken seat at the council. Now, the Halfling has stepped forward, carrying the Bane of Man." Boromir turned towards the Ring, and his eyes were immediately transfixed. He approached it, his arm outstretched. Jasmine saw Gandalf move to rise, and Zuko grasp the arms of his chair.

"Isildur's Bane." Boromir's words seemed to be spoken in a different voice. It was the voice of a man possessed. Jasmine had heard it many a time from Zuko's mouth. Before Boromir could grasp the Ring, Lord Elrond stood to intervene, but Gandalf beat him to it.

From the old wizards mouth came forth words so dark, that a shadow covered Rivendell, and the ground shook. Gimli, the son of Gloin, immediately took up his axe. Jasmine closed her eyes, trying her hardest not to show fear. She felt Zuko grasp her hand, and she squeezed it, finding solace in his presence.

Finally, Gandalf's voice calmed, and the shadow departed. But the effects still touched all of the members of the council. It was certainly enough to cause Boromir to take his seat.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris." uttered Lord Elrond, who clutched his head, as if it hurt.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond." said Gandalf, his voice slightly raspy, and his back bent. Jasmine had an urge to rise and help him back to his seat, but she knew that Gandalf would only swat her away. "The dark speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is all together evil!" Gandalf cast a scalding look on every member of the council, then turned to take his seat. He fell back in his chair, obviously exhausted. Jasmine rested a hand on his arm, and he absently patted it, reassuring her that he was alright.

"What of the White Wizard, Saruman?" asked Gildor all of the sudden. Jasmine had almost forgotten that he was there. "He is very learned in the lord of the Rings, this is known. Why is not among us? What is his council?"

"Saruman would council us to give up the Ring so he might use it for his own selfish wishes." Gandalf practically spit, for the spite in his voice was so great. "Saruman has betrayed us."

The entire council gasped, returning to their mutterings. Jasmine assumed that Saruman was the "Head of the Order" that Gandalf had left to converse with after he left Hobbiton. Maybe this new revelation would explain why Gandalf was missing for so long.

"How do you know this?" asked Glorfindel, who was another Elf who had apparently found his way into the council. How had Jasmine been missing these people? Gandalf sighed, and prepared to begin a long, sad story.

"After I discovered that Frodo did in fact carry the One Ring, I sent him off to Bree with his gardener, Samwise, and Jasmine and Zuko. From there, I rode to Orthanc in Isengard, to seek counsel from Saruman, for I was at a complete loss as to what the next step should be. I alerted him to the newest development that the Nine had been released, and they knew of the Shire, and the possible location of the Ring. I implored him that now would be the time to join our strengths, for they would be needed. In response, he laughed at me, and others of my Order who had served as informants for me. Then, he revealed his true nature. He called himself Saruman of Many Colors. He wore a robe that shimmers when he moves, constantly changing. It was then that I realized that he had sold himself to the Enemy. I told him that I like white better."

Jasmine couldn't help but snicker at that.

"He then proceeded to lure me to the side of the Enemy with promises of knowledge of power. Then, he said, when we had succeeded at gaining power for Sauron, we would take control for ourselves. There was a hunger in his eyes when he spoke of these things. He later reveled to me that he had come upon one of the last remaining _palantirs_. Through it, he stretched out his mind too far, and was caught by Sauron. It is through this that the Enemy has taken control of his mind, and his will, feeding him lies that he believes he created on his own will.

"I of course refused his offers. It turned out that he wanted nothing more from me than the location of the Ring, and the exact name of the one who carried it. I once again refused. I was then taken captive. At the pinnacle of Orthanc I was held. From there I saw Saruman's evil reach out to Fangorn. Trees were destroyed, pulled down from the roots, and great pits dug into the earth. I fear that Saruman is engineering a force of his own, stronger, swifter, and more deadly than any Orc. An entire army.

"From my lofty prison, I could do nothing but wait. Wait for news of either victory or defeat. From whom, I could not yet say. Then, at a turn of amazing fate, a Great Eagle of the Mountains had been sent as a messenger to me. Gwaihir the Windlord, he is called, the swiftest of all Eagles. He proved to be my salvation from the pinnacle of Orthanc. From there, he carried me to Edoras, the home of the Horse Lords. I sought help from Rohan, but Saruman's hand had already cast a shadow over their lands. I was turned away. From there, I tamed a great horse, the mightiest of steeds, and rode here, again releasing him into the wild. From thence, I have been here. It was but a day after I arrived that Frodo was brought in, followed by the rest of his party."

The entire council sat in silence as the absorbed this new information. For one of most powerful wizards in the world to betray them was a harsh blow. The road only seemed that much darker.

"This news is certainly a great grievance." said Elrond finally, shocking the council out of it's trance. "But that is not our must pressing issue. If Mordor is to ultimately defeated, the Ring must be disposed of."

"Nay, it is a gift." said Boromir, once again rising. Jasmine was starting to become slightly annoyed by this Lord of Gondor. "It is a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" Boromir began to pace around the circle, grasping the attention of the entire council. He was working them, and Jasmine could see it.

"Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the Enemy. Let us use him against him!"

"No!"

Suddenly, all eyes were on Jasmine. Had she said that out loud? And was she standing up? Apparently she was. She looked down to glance at Zuko, and he was slowly shaking his head. He knew the effects of speaking out at a council, this Jasmine knew. _Well, while I'm was up there, I might as well speak my mind_, she thought to herself.

"You cannot use this Ring." she continued, hoping her voice was as confident as she hoped it was. "I have seen what this Ring can do. I have seen the Nine Riders, who are only shadows of the great Men they once were, bound to merciless a will. I have seen the greed in the eyes of others, as I see it in yours, my Lord of Gondor. The Ring _will not _allow itself to be used for any form of good, especially not by one such as you."

The chill in Boromir's eyes was enough to knock Jasmine down. She instantly wished that she had just kept her big mouth shut. Boromir began to approach her.

"You, _girl_, are not only out of place, but a foreigner here. It would be best for you to keep your subordinate comments to yourself." Zuko immediately moved to stand, but Aragorn had beaten him to it.

"She speaks the truth, Boromir." Aragorn succedded in pulling the Captain's attention away from Jasmine, giving Zuko time to pull her down into her seat.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!"

"And what would a Ranger know of such matters?" said Boromir, a mocking tone to his voice. Suddenly, Legolas was on his feet.

"This is no mere Ranger! He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir seemed to look on Aragorn with a new light. A mixture of disbelief and intimidation shone in his eyes.

"Aragorn? This...is Isildur's heir?"

In a demanding voice, Legolas shouted, "An heir to throne of Gondor!"

Jasmine and Zuko's heads immediately snapped to stare at Aragorn with a new fascination. So this was the great secret of Strider. The heir to the most powerful throne in the West. Yet, here he was, a simple Ranger.

"Gondor needs no king. Especially not one who hides in the shadow of the North while his people die. You are no king." Boromir said with spite, directing his voice at Aragorn.

Then, the the suprise of everyone, Bilbo was on his feet. Leaning on a walking cane, and looking smaller than usual, seeing Bilbo stand before a man who screamed strength was slightly amusing. Yet, when Bilbo opened his mouth, his voice was stronger than the mightiest wind, giving strength to the words he spoke.

" _All that is gold does not glitter,_

_Not all who wander are lost;_

_The old that is strong does not wither,_

_Deep roots are not reached by the frost,_

_From the ashes of fire shall be woken,_

_A light from the shadows shall spring;_

_Renewed shall be blade that was broken:_

_The crownless again shall be king._ "

With that, Bilbo took his seat, not rising again for the rest of the council.

The words that he had spoken were strong, and truthful in speech. When Jasmine looked upon Aragorn, she saw a light from the shadows. The strength to rule was in him, buried deep inside. Yet, she felt the words also resonated with Zuko. She turned to look at him, and saw the same idea formulating in his mind. _The crownless again shall be king_.

"Aragorn is right." said Gandalf, breaking the silence. "We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice." declared Lord Elrond. "The Ring must be destroyed."

There was a moment of silence. Gimli looked back and forth between them all, disgust growing on his face.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" The young Dwarf grabbed his axe from his side, and quickly approached the pedestal. Before anyone could say a word to stop them, he rose the axe above his head, and brought it down on the Ring. The impact was earth shattering, and sent a shake through the entire courtyard. But, the force was not of Gimli destroying the bane of an entire world. It was of the axe practically pushing off of the Ring, forcing Gimli back, and shattering his axe.

Gimli stared at the fully intact Ring in awe while his fellow Dwarves rushed to help him to his feet. Dark whispers could be heard echoing around the circle of the courtyard, almost mocking the council and their failed attempts.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, but any craft we hear possess." said Lord Elrond. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came! One of you must do this."

There was utter silence from the entire council. Many diverted their gaze, or made a move to leave.

"Cowards, the lot of them." whispered Zuko. Jasmine could only nod her head.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." said Boromir. "It's Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breath is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

Legolas was once again on his feet, shouting, "Have you heard nothing that Lord Elrond just said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" exclaimed Gimli, focusing his anger at the Elf. Jasmine, however, found her anger directed towards Boromir.

"You are such a man! Just because you need to get something done doesn't mean that you have to march up to the front door of the Enemy, blairing your horns, and brandishing your swords! There are other ways!"

"Your mouth will get you into trouble, girl!" shouted Boromir in return. Zuko took this time to stand.

"She speaks only the truth!" he shouted. "Maybe if you would stop long enough to think about more than your own success, you'd hear her!"

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron take back what is his?"

"We cannot use it, Boromir!" shouted Aragorn, also standing. But Gimli's voice was the one heard above everyone else's.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!"

Then, all chaos broke lose. The Elves were arguing with the Dwarves, Jasmine, Zuko, Boromir, and Aragorn were arguing among themselves, Gandalf was shouting about their useless bickering, Lord Elrond was attempting to calm everyone down, Bilbo was half asleep. Frodo was the only one who sat in silence, his eyes focused on the Ring, which was seeping it's evil into the hearts of the council. It knew that, divided, they would never succeed. It knew that all it had to do was wait, and they would destroy themselves.

Suddenly, a small voice echoed out over the arguing council.

"I will take it!" They continued to argue.

"I will take it!" The arguments died down, as everyone turns to rest their eyes upon the young Hobbit, shock written on their faces. Jasmine prayed that she had not just heard what she thought she heard.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor." repeated Frodo. "Though...I do not know the way."

Gandalf smiled slightly, then approached Frodo, the love that he bore for the young man showing in his eyes.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins," he said, placing a large hand on Frodo's shoulder. "As long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn then rose from his chair, and crossed to Frodo in two long strides, bending a knee as to look the Hobbit in the eyes.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." said Legolas, stepping up to the group.

"And my axe." echoed Gimli. Legolas rolled his eyes at the Dwarf, but moved over to allow him room, all the same. Boromir moved through the crowd, and came to stand before Frodo.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this indeed is the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

"As will the Fire Nation." uttered Zuko's voice from somewhere within the crowd. Jasmine watched with wide eyes as Zuko made his way to the front of the crowd, standing before Frodo.

"You befriended me and Jasmine when we were lost. You housed us, and fed us, and gave our lives a moment of peace. Those who know me know that I hold honor very highly. Especially that of my own. On my honor, I will stand by you to whatever end, until your quest is complete." Zuko crossed his hands, and bowed in the traditional Fire Nation fashion, sealing his vow.

"Don't think you're leaving me behind!" said Jasmine. The crowd seperated for her, knowing that she was not one to be messed with. Zuko, of course, immediatly moved to stop her.

"Jasmine, you shouldn't..."

"Zuko, please." she said, interrupting him. "I've been by your side for three years, through all of the nonsense, and have never faltered. Do you really think you can get rid of me now?"

Zuko stared at Jasmine for a moment, and she could see his mind working through his eyes. Finally, he let out a loud, deep sigh, but there was a slight smile on his face.

"Actually, I hope that I will never be able to get rid of you. Agni knows, I can't function without you." Jasmine smiled, squeezing Zuko's hand, then turned to Frodo. She, too, bowed before Frodo in the traditional Fire Nation way as an act of total respect.

"I would be honored to accompany you into the very belly of the beast, Frodo Baggins. That is, if you'd have me." Frodo smiled, his eyes filled with a type of overwhelming joy.

"I would have it no other way, Jasmine."

"Hey! Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me!" shouted a voice from behind a bush. To no ones real surprise, Sam burst from the bushes, and ran to stand by Frodo's side, slightly embarrassed, but steadfast all the same.

"No, indeed." said Elrond, slightly amused. "It is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council, and you are not."

"Wait! We're coming, too!"

Everyone turned to see Merry and Pippin emerge from behind two pillars and ran to stand beside their fellow Hobbits.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." said Merry, throwing his arm over Frodo's shoulder.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this mission...quest...thing." said Pippin, keeping up an air of confidence. Jasmine smiled down at him, but Merry almost hit him over the head.

"Well, that counts you out, Pip." he whispered. Pippin nodded enthusiastically, then turned to stare at Merry in confusion.

Lord Elrond observed them, nodding his head in resolution.

"Eleven companions." he said, as if he was testing the statement out. Then, he straightened his back. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great!" exclaimed Pippin. "Where are we going?"

* * *

**AN: There you go, your new Fellowship of the Ring! I altered the order of some of the events in the Council of Elrond, but just so I could fit certain lines in. Please don't hate me. And I want to apologize about Jasmine's Rivendell dressed not being on deviantART. There were some issues, and I couldn't post them. But, if you still wish to see the dresses, I will put directions or URLs that go directly to the dresses below. Please review!**

**Jasmine Rivendell Dress #1 : Go to pyramid . At the top of the page, select costuming. From there go to page two of the category, and click on the picture entitled Taffeta & Velvet Dress**

**Jasmine Rivendell Dress #2: Go to , click on the catagory entitile Ren Faire Costumes on the left side, then go to the second page, and click on the picture entitled Green Velvet Lace Up Medieval & Renaissance Gowns**

**Jasmine Rivendell Dress #3: Type .uk into your search engine, and the first dress on the home page entitled Guinevere Navy Blue-Bordeaux is the dress. **


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings" (books or movies) or "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Harry Potter" or "The Chronicles of Narnia" or any other book and/or movie I happen to mention

AUTHOR'S NOTE: REVIEW! Also, sorry about the last chapter, and the issues with certain things about the websites not being saved. Not sure what happened. So, if you really want to see the dresses that Jasmine wears in Rivendell, just message me, and I can send you the info via e-mail.

P.S. Shout out to DWM who is the first to review this story. This chapter is dedicated to you!

P.S.S. If you haven't read "The Games We Play", and you don't intend to, here's a little back story about Jasmine. Jasmine has been a servant all of her life, and was born into a family of servants. Her mother was the hand maiden to Fire Lady Ursa, and thus had very strong ties in the palace. When she was five and Zuko was six, she was given to him as a playmate. What started as just a weak bond between servant and master sprouted into a strong, and vast friendship. This relationship was often made a bit complicated by the fact that Jasmine's father was the leader of the Fire Nation Resistance, and she was often sent on little info. gathering missions for him, forcing Zuko along. He never told her secret, and carried it to the grave with him. When Zuko was thirteen, and challenged to an Agni Kai by Fire Lord Ozai, Jasmine defended him, and almost put the Fire Lord on his back, but was defeated by trickery and deceit. As punishment, she was banished along with Zuko. Three years later is where our story begins.

* * *

CHAPTER 11: In Good Company

The newly assembled Company spent a few more weeks in Rivendell, preparing for the journey ahead. The winter was upon them, and Bilbo often pointed out that if the Enemy didn't catch up to them, the winter would.

In that amount of time, Zuko and Jasmine were trying their hardest to mold themselves into the culture of Middle-earth. Jasmine was beyond embarrassed that she had been defeated - even if it was by five undead servants of evil - because of her lack of skill with a sword. She badgered Aragorn daily until he agreed to train her until they were called to leave. Through his tutelage, Jasmine was growing into a very able swordsman - that is, swords-woman. She could even match Zuko whenever he felt like stepping into the ring. He even taught her how to use firebending and sword fighting simultaneously.

In those few weeks that the Fellowship was in Rivendell, Jasmine also found the time - albeit, hesitantly - to apologize to Boromir for her unladylike behavior during the council. As it turned out, Boromir was equally as sorry. His behavior was crude and uncalled for, especially towards a young woman who had conquered the trials that Jasmine had. By the end of the conversation, the two had reached a comfortable medium. Zuko still didn't like the man, but he had issues with grudges.

Zuko spent his time in Rivendell by taking advantage of Lord Elrond's well-stocked library. He was beyond tired of feeling left out of conversations just because he wasn't familiar with the history. Zuko was known for being intelligent, and a few weeks of study would be nothing for him. After a few days of reading, Zuko discovered that the history of Middle-earth was rather fascinating. A great deal more interesting than _The Conquest of The Fire Nation_, that's for sure.

The Company was growing closer and closer together while they were in Rivendell. Jasmine had always liked Legolas, and immediately formed a friendship with him. The strange thing was that she had also formed a close friendship with Gimli. Legolas and Gimli could not stand each other, so how they both became friends with Jasmine was beyond anyone. Zuko thought it was her charming personality. Aragorn thought that it was once again the two trying to out do each other by becoming better friends with Jasmine than the other.

The entire Company had sort of adopted Jasmine as the baby sister of the group. Aragorn had always secretly liked the Fire Nation fire cracker, even though he wouldn't openly admit it. Whenever Zuko wasn't around, or she just needed someone to talk to, Aragorn made an effort of always being there. Glorfindel would often poke fun at the Ranger for being so attached to the girl, but Aragorn would only shrug and grin. He couldn't help it. The girl was irresistible.

Zuko and Aragorn had also formed a older brother, younger brother type of relationship. Kind of. Zuko still didn't enjoy being ordered around, and Aragorn didn't appreciate Zuko's attitude, but they found little bits of themselves in the other. Aragorn was even turning Zuko on to smoking a pipe. Much to Jasmine's dismay.

The night before they were to depart from Rivendell, Zuko and Jasmine were given new clothes better fit for travel in the wilderness of Middle-earth. Jasmine loved the dresses, but she wasn't about to descend into one of the harshest terrains she would ever face in one. Zuko didn't much care.

Jasmine was given a black, fitted tunic that came to just below mid-thigh that felt like satin, but had the dexterity of wool. It clasped up the middle, and had beautiful gold leaf embroidery along the the middle, on the sleeves, and on the stiff collar. She was also given black leggings made out of the same material, and leather lace up boots that ended over the knee. Lady Arwen had even given her a comb made out of the tusks of the mumak (whatever that was) so she could comb the knots out of her hair on the road.

Zuko was fine with just wearing what he had been given on his first day in Rivendell, just with a heavier undershirt for the cold. Jasmine told him that he was no fun.

As Zuko watched Jasmine look herself over in the full length mirror in her room, he couldn't help but feel a little saddened.

"What's wrong?" asked Jasmine when she saw the look on his face in the mirror.

"We won't be needing our Earth Kingdom clothes again. We are leaving the world we come from behind."

Jasmine turned to look at Zuko, warmth and comfort in her eyes, as well as sadness.

"For now."

Early the next morning, the Company was assembled at the gates of Rivendell, packed and ready to go. Bill also joined the Company as it's twelfth, and most excited member. He might have been the only one who was totally excited about leaving.

Lord Elrond, Lady Arwen, the twins, and the other lords of Rivendell, along with old Bilbo, stood before the Company, prepared to see them off.

"The Ring bearer is setting out on a quest for Mount Doom." said Elrond, his face stern and cold, as usual. "On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. For you do not yet know the strength of your hearts, and you cannot foresee what each may meet upon the road."

It was at that moment that his eyes settled on Zuko and Jasmine. It was as if he was looking through them. They found that they could not hold his gaze, and decided to look somewhere else. Zuko looked to Aragorn, and noticed that his eyes were settled on Lady Arwen, but she had her eyes downcast. The tension between them was so thick that an earthbender could bend it. Zuko would have investigated further, but Lord Elrond was finishing up his farewell speech.

"Farewell. Hold to your purpose. And may the blessings of Elves, Men, and all free folk go with you."

"Don't be too long!" called Bilbo with a smile, even though his voice was growing weaker. "I shall expect a full account when you get back."

The Company then all turned to the Ringbearer, who looked so small and frail in the presence of so many might figures.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer." The Company parted as Frodo walked forward, and they filed in behind him, ready to follow where ever he led. After a moments hesitation because of direction issues, they were on their way. Zuko watched as Aragorn hesitated, casting one more glance at the woman he loved, then slowly came to follow the Company.

Zuko placed a hand on his shoulder, attempting to comfort the older man, even though he himself didn't know what it was like to leave the one you loved behind.

"Don't worry, Strider. You'll see her again." Zuko was attempting to be endearing, but the look that the Ranger gave him spoke sorrow.

"It is not seeing her again that I worry about, my friend." Zuko's brow wrinkled in confusion, and Aragorn gave him a sad smile.

"You will understand one day." With that Aragorn, walked ahead of Zuko to join the others. With a last goodbye, Zuko turned his head to look upon Rivendell. He wondered if he would ever see the most peaceful place he had ever known again.

"Hey!" he heard someone shout. He turned to see Jasmine standing further up the road, her hands on her hips, and her eyes on him. "We're never going to get to Mordor if you insist on taking your sweet time."

Zuko smirked, then jogged up the the road, catching up with Jasmine, and setting out with the rest of the Company for the adventure of a life time.

-888-

Days upon days of walking across the same land was beginning to wear on Jasmine's nerves. She didn't want to seem like a diva, but at least when Aragorn lead them, there was a change of scenery. Yet, it was was a lot more interesting traveling with more people, even if they were all male. Being all males, they immediately set Jasmine up as the mother of the group, even though most of them were over three times her age. She often found herself mending clothes, or picking lice from hair, or even cooking when Sam was willing to share the load. Zuko would sometimes joke that the domestic looked good on her. But, after a few times when his dinner ended up in his lap, he decided to just keep his mouth shut.

It was on one such night when the Company sat comfortably around a small fire - a large one would have attracted too much attention - partaking in one Jasmine's newest culinary creations...all except Zuko, who was still cleaning the stew off of his pant leg. Aragorn was merciful, and gave him an apple.

"We are on the border of what Men call Hollin." said Gandalf in between bites when Zuko had asked him about their whereabouts. "We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck hold, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor."

"Has anyone thought about what we're actually going to _do _when we reach Mordor?" asked Jasmine from her seat beside Zuko. Everyone simply stared at her, silent, with void expressions on their faces.

"Just me, then." she whispered, suddenly finding her stew very appealing.

"I must say, I have been wondering about the same things, myself." said Merry. All eyes suddenly turned to Gandalf. He glanced in between them all, then simply shrugged.

"I suppose we shall figure it out when we get there."

"Aye, good answer!" declared Gimli in his boisterous voice. Legolas rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

Then, Pippin asked the question that had been sitting on everyone's mind since they left from Rivendell, but were all too scared to ask.

"How did you get that scar, Zuko?"

Once again, silence. Zuko's eyes were suddenly very downcast, and a thick tension had developed over the camp. Merry forcefully hit Pippin over the back of the head.

"What? It's just a question!"

"You should not ask such questions, small one" said Boromir, his voice warm, and even. "A man's past is his own business." Boromir's eyes locked on Zuko, years of experience and knowledge resting in them. Zuko had almost forgotten that he had heard that same phrase before.

"You do not have to answer that question, Zuko." said Frodo.

"No." said the young prince suddenly. "You have placed your trust in us this far. Jasmine and I should do the same for you." He looked to Jasmine, and she simply nodded. She had to agree, it was time that they left the alias behind them.

So, Zuko and Jasmine told the Company everything. They explained the world they came from to the best of their abilities. The Four Nations, the benders, the Avatar, the Great War. Legolas, Gandalf, and Aragorn were the most understanding, while everyone else could barley believe what they were hearing. Gimli didn't comprehend the concept of a bender at all until Zuko finally got up and showed him. Let's just say, Gimli didn't speak out for the rest of the evening. They revealed their true identities - Zuko was the heir to the most powerful throne in their world, and Jasmine was his servant. They recounted their lives in the Fire Nation, and the disappearance of Zuko's mother, skipping over a few mediocre points, until the came to the Agni Kai that changed their lives.

"My Uncle Iroh allowed me to sit in on one of my father's war meetings." said Zuko. "I was thirteen, and eager to know more about what it meant to be Fire Lord. My uncle warned me to not speak out, but I ignored him. When one of my father's generals brought up this plan to sacrifice the younger recruits on the front line for a simple distraction maneuver, I had to speak up. Dishonored by my out burst, my father told me that I had to fight in an Agni Kai - which is a battle between two firebenders, usually to the death - and I agreed. I thought that I was going to be fighting the general that I had spoken against, but instead, it was my father. I begged for his forgiveness, but he would not hear me.

"In a rather foolish...and very brave move, Jasmine stepped in to defend me. She was twelve at the time. She stood against the Fire Lord, my father, a firebender over three times her age, and didn't blink. She held her own against him, too, but fell. Any other servant would have been brutally executed for such blatant disobedience, but she was given another punishment. She never has told me what it was." Zuko looked up to stare at Jasmine.

"I told you, Zuko, it was my punishment, not yours." she said, not meeting his gaze. Zuko stared at her for a moment more, before continuing on with the story.

"After she fell, my father turned his attention to me. He said, 'You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher.'. The, he gave me this." He motioned towards his scar. "Then, he striped me of my birthright, and banished me - along with Jasmine - and said that we could not return until we had captured the Avatar. Mind you, the Avatar had been missing for one hundred years. No one knew if he was dead, or simply in hiding. All of my ancestors had searched for him, but none could find him. In a way, it was my father once again mocking me. He sent me out on this journey because he knew I couldn't achieve it. He wanted to watch me fail."

Zuko's eyes seemed to glaze over as he thought back to the pain and the shame he felt as the small war ship pushed off from the main land, and his home vanished on the horizon. But, just like three years ago, Jasmine was there to rest a comforting arm on his shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts. Zuko patted her hand, and Jasmine took that as cue to continue the rest of the story.

She didn't talk much about the three years they spent at sea. Honestly, it was all just a blur to her. It was as if her mind had completely locked away those memories in the chasms of her mind...and she was thankful for that. It was when she talked about finding the Avatar in the Southern Water Tribe that things got interesting. She talked about the surprise they both felt when they discovered that the Avatar was actually a kid. A kid who could kick Zuko's butt. Zuko disagreed, but Jasmine held firm to her story.

She talked about their journey around the world, chasing this kid and his friends around. Finally, she ended with their refugee status in Ba Sing Se, with Zuko's psycho sister Azula on their tail. It was a long, complicated story that the Company accepted rather well.

"For being so young, you have faced much." commented Aragorn, his eyes settled on Zuko.

"I believe these two have just proved to us that age makes little difference to the strength that a human can possess." said Legolas with a smirk.

"What do you two intend on doing when you get back home?" asked Sam, his mouth half full. Zuko and Jasmine glanced at eachother and shrugged.

"We don't if we'll ever get home, Sam."

-888-

It had been near sixteen days of "questing". The Company had been walking since before dawn, so Aragorn decided that they should take a short break at the threat of devastating hunger from the Hobbits. Gandalf sat off a distance from the group, smoking his pipe, while Legolas looked off into the distance, ever watchfull. Gimli sharpened his axe while everyone else watched Boromir school Pippin and Merry on the the art of swordplay in a mechanical succession of parry, parry, thrust, thrust.

"Two, one, five. Good. Very good." said Boromir when Pippin had successfully blocked the older man's attacks.

"You look good, Pippin." said Merry with a smile.

"Thanks, Merry."

"Move your feet!" shouted Aragorn over the clang of swords. Zuko was still mulling over how the man could smoke and eat an apple at the same time. It was fascinating.

"Keep your guard up." said Jasmine, directed at Merry, who had lowered his guard too soon. "Don't give the Enemy a chance to cut your head off."

"I don't recall you being that experienced in the art of swordplay, Lady Jasmine." said Boromir with a little more than just a bit of chill in his voice. Jasmine simply shrugged.

"I'm not a rookie, if that's what you mean. I can hold my own." Zuko and Aragorn exchanged knowing glances. Heck yeah, she could hold her own.

"Well, my Lady," said Boromir with a slightly arrogant smirk on his face. "If you find your self so knowledgeable, why do you not step into the ring? I have yet to spar with you, I believe."

"Don't do it, Boromir." mumbled Zuko, but Jasmine was already on her feet, unsheathing her sword.

"I accept your challenge, son of Gondor."

"Too late."

Pippin and Merry rushed over to where Frodo and Sam were seating, eager to watch the show. Aragorn looked like he was on the verge of a laugh, and Zuko just shook his head. He found out the hard way that you never challenge Jasmine to anything. His pelvis was still sore from their last encounter.

Jasmine and Boromir stood facing eachother, both with slightly amused smiles on their faces.

"Now, none of that firebending, agreed?" said Boromir. Jasmine couldn't laugh.

"Please, Boromir, I'm not going to cheat. A good, clean fight, I promise." Boromir smiled, than rose his sword, pointing it directly at Jasmine's chest. She grinned, and got into a position with both hand gripping the hilt of her sword. Then, they began.

Boromir moved first, slashing down with an over the head cut. Jasmine rose her sword to successfully block it, even though the force of the blow almost forced her to her knees. With a groan, she pushed forward, causing Boromir to stumble backwards a full feet. Jasmine then jumped up on her right foot, spinning in the air, and raining down on Boromir. He found himself almost flustered when he became caught up in a parry battle with the young girl, who continued to advance on him. But, his strength was holding him up. Jasmine fell multiple times from strength of his advances, but she always made it back to her feet in time to stay in the game.

They had been fighting for fifteen minutes when both of their walls were beginning to break. Boromir was faster than Jasmine had originally expected, and she was losing her energy. It didn't look like she was going to win this bout. Then, with a new amount of force, Boromir lunged the tip of his sword forward. Jasmine quickly sidestepped the attack, turned, then quickly disarmed him. Boromir stared wide-eyed at the much younger girl, who presently had the point of her sword resting at his throat. The smile on her face was radiating.

"Well, my Lord," she said, her voice dripping with pride. "It appears that I'm not as unexperienced as you thought."

Boromir stared at the girl for a moment more, then a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. Jasmine couldn't move fast enough before Boromir grabbed her wrist, and easily threw her over his shoulder. Jasmine dropped her sword, and was now screaming in mock fear as Bormoir span around.

"Not so proud now, my lady?" mocked Boromir as he bounced her on his shoulder.

"Put me down! Put me down!" she shouted, even though there was laughter her voice. She then directed her attention to Zuko, Aragorn, and the Hobbits, who were falling over in laughter.

"Don't just sit there, you idiots, help me!"

"Nope, Jazz, I think I'm gonna stay out of this one." said Zuko in between body shaking fits of hysterics. Pippin and Merry suddenly rose to their feet.

"We'll save you, Jasmine!" shouted Pippin, as they charge forward. With a strength that no one thought that they possessed, they threw themselves into Boromir's legs, knocking him and Jasmine over. Boromir didn't have time to stand before the Hobbits threw themselves on top of him, holding him down, and tickling him. Jasmine rolled on the ground, laughing at Boromir's demise. Aragorn finally saw this as a proper time to intervene.

"Now, gentlemen, that's enough." he said, reaching down to pull the two Hobbits off of the son of Gondor. Pippin and Merry looked each other with a mischevious glare, then pulled Aragorn's feet out from under him, causing him to fall flat on his back, dropping his apple. Now Zuko was in tears in hysterics, and Jasmine was having trouble breathing. Gimli had stopped in his axe sharpening long enough to chuckle at the scene. Even Frodo and Sam were filling the air with their laughs.

Then, Jasmine stopped when she noticed something odd in the sky. Her face became serious, and her exterior cold. Seeing her sudden change in attitude, the rest of the Company stopped to look at the strange black form that was suspended in the sky, and growing closer.

"What is that?" asked Zuko.

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud." answered Gimli with a gruff snort.

"It's moving fast," said Boromir as he stood. "Against the wind."

Suddenly, Legolas's voice echoed out over the Dale. "Crebain from Dunland!"

"Hide!" Aragorn shouted, the urgency in his voice bone chilling. Without a word of protest, the Company sprang into action. Aragorn immediately leaped for Frodo, while Sam doused the fire, and his the supplies. Legolas hid the pony Bill, who was not happy about being woken up from his nap. Gandalf and Gimli took shelter behind a rock, and Boromir hid the other Hobbits. Jasmine and Zuko ducked under a thick bush just before the sky was filled with the harsh cries of the crebain.

Larger and louder than regular crows, the beast circled the area, shreiking as they went. Jasmine noticed that it was as if they were looking for something.

Finally, after circling over about three times, they passed on back the way they came. The Company waited until the birds were just a spot on the horizon until the emerged from their hiding places.

"Okay." said Jasmine. "What was that?"

"Crebain." said Legolas. "Fowl beast with the intelligence of Man."

"And now spies of Saruman." said Gandalf with disdain in his voice. "The passage south is being watched." He then turned to stare up at the great, looming mountain that they had traveled in the shadow of for the past week.

"We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

The entire Company blanched slightly.

"That's a mountain." said Zuko, his face drained of color, and his eyes wide.

"Yes." said Aragorn with a sigh. "Yes, it is."

"Oh, come on, guys!" said Jasmine in a far too cheerful tone, throwing her arms over Zuko and Aragorn's shoulders. "It's just a mountain pass. How bad can it be?"

* * *

**AN: There you go! Not as long as the other ones, but covers a good bit of time. I'm sorry about the little duel between Boromir and Jasmine not being terribly detailed. I just didn't really feel like choreographing a sword fight at the moment. Darn my laziness! So, anyway, REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings" (books or movies) or "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Harry Potter" or "The Chronicles of Narnia" or any other book and/or movie I happen to mention

AUTHOR'S NOTE: REVIEW! And sorry about the slow update.

P. you haven't read "The Games We Play", and you don't intend to, here's a little back story about Jasmine. Jasmine has been a servant all of her life, and was born into a family of servants. Her mother was the hand maiden to Fire Lady Ursa, and thus had very strong ties in the palace. When she was five and Zuko was six, she was given to him as a playmate. What started as just a weak bond between servant and master sprouted into a strong, and vast friendship. This relationship was often made a bit complicated by the fact that Jasmine's father was the leader of the Fire Nation Resistance, and she was often sent on little info. gathering missions for him, forcing Zuko along. He never told her secret, and carried it to the grave with him. When Zuko was thirteen, and challenged to an Agni Kai by Fire Lord Ozai, Jasmine defended him, and almost put the Fire Lord on his back, but was defeated by trickery and deceit. As punishment, she was banished along with Zuko. Three years later is where our story begins.

* * *

CHAPTER 12: They'll Be Comin' Round The Mountain

"I hate this fucking mountain." mumbled Jasmine as she wrapped her thin cloak closer around her.

A day hadn't even passed, and Jasmine was ready to turn around and deal with Saurman on her own. The snow was rising past her ankles, and weighing her clothes down. She and Zuko had tried melting some of the snow, but it just kept falling. Eventually, Gandalf advised them to conserve their firebending to raise their body temperature. But when things started to get around thirty below, there was no solace, even in firebending.

"What's wrong, Jazz? It's just a meager little mountain pass, right? Nothing to worry about, right?" Even the cold could not hide Zuko's smirk. Jasmine attempted to punch her friend in the chest, but she didn't have the energy to make a serious effort.

"Just shut up, Zuko. Just shut up."

"I would appreciate it if the children would stop their useless bickering long enough to provide some peace!" shouted Gandalf from the front of the line. Zuko and Jasmine glared at each other quickly, then diverted their eyes, content to wallow in their misery in silence. They could hear Aragorn laugh quietly behind them.

The snow continued to grow in height the further up they climbed. Now, the entire Company, even Zuko and Jasmine, were too depressed to speak.

Jasmine looked around, scanning the faces of the men she walked with. All of them, even Bill who was the most exuberant presence on the trip, looked ready to drop dead. She searched her mind for some corny joke that the sailors on the war ship used to tell her to make her blush, or a pointless proverb that Iroh kept in his varied collection - something to bring some fire to their hearts. Then, like a bright light, it came to her, the perfect joke. Then, just as she was about to pour all of her energy into the most inappropriate joke she could think of, Frodo fell, rolling down the mountain as snow drifted up around him. He passed Jasmine on his way down, too quick for her to stop. Thankfully, Aragorn brought up the rear, and ended Frodo's descent down the mountain.

Jasmine couldn't help but smile as she watched Frodo stand shakily, brushing the light snow from his clothes. Yet, his smile suddenly changed into a look of absolute panic as he began to fumble with his clothes. Like he had lost something.

Then, Jasmine's eyes drew to Boromir. He stood utterly still, tense and taught. He held the Ring before his eyes, the sun catching it's bright, almost harsh light. Boromir's eyes were fixed and enchanted. Jasmine saw Zuko's hands slowly reach for the hilt of his dual swords.

"Boromir." said Aragorn slowly, hesitantly, like he was trying to pull him out of a day dream. Boromir, however, saw and heard nothing outside of the Ring.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer," his voice was heavy and low, "so much fear and doubt over so small a thing...such a little thing..." Boromir's voice trailed as he reached out his hand towards the Ring, slowly, like a child reaching for a star.

"Boromir!" Aragorn's voice was harsh and loud, causing even Jasmine to jump. Boromir's eyes seemed to suddenly clear, and the life returned to his face. Aragorn looked at his fellow Man with dark, narrowed eyes.

"Give the Ring to Frodo." That was a threat if Jasmine ever heard one. So focused on the scene before her, Jasmine hadn't even noticed how the entire Company was a stand still, watching, waiting to see how events would unfold. Boromir must have noticed this, as well, for he wore a nervous smile that did anything but calm.

"As you wish." said Boromir as he held the Ring out to Frodo, who quickly, protectively, snatched it back. "I care not." Boromir ruffled Frodo's hair jokingly, but Frodo only flinched. A momentary crisis averted, the Company continued their climb up the mountain. But Aragorn still stood with one hand firmly on Frodo's shoulder, and the other on the hilt of his sword. When he noticed Jasmine staring, he gave her a slight smile that told her to calm down, and keep moving. But the anxiety still hung in the air, like a fog that wouldn't lift.

-8-8-

The light storm that they had met that morning had now morphed into a full out blizzard. Even Jasmine's firebending couldn't keep her warm now. Her teeth chattered, and her hands felt like ice. She struggled to keep the hood pulled up over her face to shield the snow, but it did nothing but become wet and heavy. Every now and then, she'd feel Zuko's hand on her shoulder, seeping some warmth into her when he could spare it, and was comforted. But she couldn't stay the same for the Hobbits. They were close to freezing to death.

"We must stop, even if it is for a moment!" said Boromir through an ice covered beard. "This will be the death of the little ones." Aragorn nodded his agreement.

"We shall take shelter under the cliff wall." In all actuality, it wasn't even that. More like a small nitch in a great, neverending rock.

"Shelter!" shouted Sam, who was still warm enough to complain. "If this is shelter, then one wall and no roof make a house."

"If you have a better idea, Master Samwise," said Gandalf, turning his stern eyes on the Hobbit. "I suggest you share it with the class."

Let's just say, Sam didn't talk much after that.

So, back against the wall with Bill serving as the only proper protection from the winds, the Company sat in other despair. Jasmine looked to Zuko, who sat, wrapped up in his cloak, almost blending into the rock. She knew he had bad experiences with cold.

Frodo's teeth were chattering feircly, and his whole body shook with cold. She couldn't stand to watch him suffer.

Removing her hands from the folds of her cloak, she slowly snaked them inside of Frodo's cloak, resting them on each side of his neck. Frodo looked at her with shocked eyes, prepared to question what she was doing, then she let the heat flow into him. He let out an audible sigh when he felt the heat of her inner fire fill his body, reaching all the way down to his toes. When she felt that she had given enough, she pulled back, and hid her hands once again from the snow.

"Thank you, Jasmine." he said with a grateful sigh. "That helped a lot."

"That's quite the gift you have; the ability to give warmth to others." said Boromir from his spot down the line.

Jasmine only shrugged.

"I wish I could do the same for everyone, but I wouldn't have the energy to move after that. I can barley keep myself warm at this point."

Gandalf suddenly, from the numerous folds of his dark grey robes, pulled out a small leather flask.

"Drink this, all of you, but just a mouthful each. It is very precious. It is _miruvor_, the cordial of Imladris. Elrond gave it to me at our parting. Pass it round!"

The flask was passed down the line, everyone taking a deep swig. When the flask came to Jasmine, she repeated the action, but instantly wanted to gag when she felt the warm liquor scorch her throat. Her mind immediatly flashed back to the time when the sailors on the war ship thought it would be funny to give her sake, and tell her it was gin sing tea. However, not soon after she felt the harsh liquid poor into her system, she felt suddenly revitalized, like someone had pushed the on button. Even her firebending felt stronger. She looked to Zuko, who obviously had the same aftermath as she did. A light was lit somewhere behind his eyes, and the fire burned under his skin.

"What is in that stuff?" he asked, shaking some of the snow from his shoulders. Gandalf grinned, despite the harsh conditions, and shook his head.

"That, my boy, is a secret that not even I can disclose."

Gimli leaned over to Zuko when Gandalf had his back turned and whispered, "Most likely good gin. 2944. That was a good year."

-8-8-

Later that night, the Company had started climbing once again. But this time, things seemed even worse. The wind howled around them, and there was a dark tint to the air. Jasmine could have sworn that she head someone calling in some powerful and ancient language in the distance. Legolas walked next to them, on top of the snow, the bastard. He stood on the very edge of the cliff, and Jasmine momentarily feared that he would fall...and she didn't care.

"There's a fell voice on the air!" he shouted over the howling wind.

"It's Saruman!" shouted Gandalf, his voice rattling the air around them. Suddenly, lightning struck the cliff above them, causing the boulders to tumble down towards them. They had to push themselves against the cliff face to keep from being crushed.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" shouted Aragorn over the roar. "Gandalf, we must turn back!" Gandalf suddenly spun on Aragorn, his eyes harsh and filled with a slight fear.

"No!"

Gandalf suddenly moved to the edge of the cliff, bearing himself utterly to the harsh elements. His loud, booming voice seemed to blend with the thunder, the magical words reaching into Jasmine's soul. Still, she could hear Saruman's voice on the wind, struggling to rise over Gandalf's. Jasmine finally realized that what she was watching was a wizard battle.

Suddenly, the entire mountain seemed to shake underneath them. Then, with a bone chilling wail, the mountain released it's heavy mantel of snow, and let it topple towards the Company below. Aragorn reached out and snatched Gandalf from the edge of the cliff before forcing them all against the cliff wall seconds before they were completely encased in a thick blanket of snow.

Jasmine couldn't breath. She couldn't see, she couldn't hear anything besides the deafening silence that surrounded her. She pushed with all she had, but the snow was packed around her. She began to panic. What if she couldn't get out? She would suffocate. Then, like an afterthought, she remembered that she was a firebender. She pressed her hands against the deep snow, and let the fire course through the palms of her hands. The snow glowed red for a second before slowly beginning to melt. She could hear Zuko calling for her somewhere above, and she wanted to scream out, but she couldn't. With a grunt of effort, she forced her searing hands through the snow, and felt the chilling bite of the mountain air. She inhaled deeply, like she had just been submerged in an endless sea. Her eyes seemed filled with snow, and she couldn't see anything. She heard people talking around her, but she was still far too confused to understand anything.

She was suddenly grasped by her shoulders, and pulled to someone's hard chest.

"Jazz, thank the Spirits. Are you okay?" She knew it was Zuko by the harsh tone to his voice.

"Yeah, I'm good." she said, finally clearing her eyes enough to see. She blinked when she observed the scene around her. Legolas, Aragorn, and Gandalf had already dug themselves out the snow, and Boromir was pulling out Hobbits and a Dwarf. This entire thing could have turned out a lot worse than it did.

"Where's Bill?" she asked, suddenly very concerened with the pony who had followed them since Bree. There was a loud neighing, then a large head broke through the snow, shaking it's snout to be clear of the snow. It finally appeared that Bill had had enough with all of the "adventuring".

"We must get off the mountain!" shouted Boromir above the continuing roar of the wind. Jasmine had a nagging urge to say "no duh, genius", but she kept it to herself. "Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the West road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" rebutted Aragorn. They seemed to be stuck in quite the pinch.

"If we cannot pass over the moutain, let us go under it!" shouted Gimli. "Let us go through the mines of Moria."

Jasmine saw a visible shudder go through Gandalf. She had heard Gandalf and Aragorn discussing Moria in the shadows of the night when they thought everyone was asleep, and they seemed pretty firm about not going through them. They feared something there. However, after the recent change in events, Jasmine didn't care where they went as long as the got off of that damn mountain!

"That sounds like a good enough idea." said Pippin. Everyone made some type of noise, in either agreement or indifference. Gandalf's eyes finally settled on Frodo.

"Let the Ring bearer decide." His voice seemed slightly sombre, almost sad.

Frodo's face suddenly became very frantic. He didn't like having the weight of such decisions weighing on his shoulders. His eyes passed over everyone, stopping on Merry and Pippin who were blue and shivering. His friends, who would not have been stuck on this mountain if it wasn't for him.

"We will go through the mines." said Frodo with finality. Gandalf's head was bowed, and his face was drawn as if in pain.

"So be it."

-888-

The next day, after Aragorn and Boromir had successfully trudged a path through the newly fallen snow, the Company found themselves back where they started; at the bottom of the mountain. But, they were all thankful for even that. The snow had lifted, and the air wasn't as chilled. It was better for everyone. Everyone besides Jasmine that is.

Zuko noticed that ever since they had descended the mountain, his friend had been slightly drawn in and quiet, not speaking unless spoken to. He thought for a moment that she was sick, or hurt, but she denied feeling any pain. She made the excuse that the cold of the mountain had stuck to her bones, and she still felt it wracking her body, but she would be fine soon. Zuko had never seen Jasmine in such a state, and it scared him.

"Something's wrong." he said to Aragorn as they followed Gandalf along the edge of the mountain towards Moria. Aragorn glanced behind them to take a look at Jasmine, who was absently stroking Bill on his snout.

"She does seem strange. Have you spoken to her?"

"I've tried, but she brushes me off. She doesn't have a fever, and nothing's broken, but she's different. I can't figure out what it is."

Aragorn looked back over his shoulder, resting his eyes on the girl.

"Would you like me to speak with her?" he asked slowly, like he wasn't sure how Zuko would respond. Zuko looked back at Jasmine, and this time, she caught him staring. She grinned slightly, and gave him a small wave. He grinned in turn. It was in moments like this that he saw how truly beautiful Jasmine was. In the dull, subtle light of the overcast sky, she looked so much older, and so much wiser.

"No. No, I'll talk to her. I'm her friend, I should know if something's wrong."

Zuko could have sworn that Aragorn had given him a slight smile, but as soon as it was there, it vanished.

"Well said. Besides, I have words to share with Gandalf." Aragorn gave Zuko a slight pat on his shoulder, then moved ahead in the line. Zuko lingered back, letting the Hobbits pass him, until he was even with Jasmine and Bill.

"Hey." he said, nudging her slightly. Jasmine actually laughed - which was odd for her over the past day - and nudged him back.

"Hey, yourself."

"Strider says we're close."

Jasmine groaned, tossing her wild mane of hair over her shoulders.

"Good. This cliff face is starting to become very depressing."

Zuko grinned, but didn't respond. They continued on in silence, listening to the sounds of this new world around them that they were quickly becoming very farmiliar with. Zuko had learned the paths of the hills, and the taste of the water, and the look of the trees, and was starting to like it. He was starting to _like _Middle-earth. Gandalf would never let him live this one down.

"Hey, Jazz" he said suddenly, breaking their comfortable silence, "If there was something wrong, like, with you, you would let me know, right?"

Jasmine's eyebrows creased in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you weren't...happy about something. If you needed to talk about something, would you come to me?" Jasmine blinked, staring at him with those eyes of hers.

"Of course, Zuko. I mean, who else would I talk to? You're my best friend." Zuko nodded, running his hand through his unruly hair.

"Yeah, I know, but lately you've been very distant. With everyone, not just with me. And, well, I'm worried about you."

Jasmine nodded, and began to nervously braid her hair, which was something she was known for doing. Her head was down, and her brow showed the tale-tale signs of pondering. Zuko suddenly began to panic. He had crossed some kind of boundary. She thought he thought she was insane. She was going to hate him!

"I know I've been weird latley, but you really don't need to worry about me, Zuko. None of the guys do. It's nothing you can help."

"But, maybe we could talk to Gandalf, I'm sure he..."

"No, Zuko." Jasmine grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop and look at her. "I'm just going through a time right now. A _girl _time."

Zuko knew from her alert eyes that she was trying to communicate something to him, but he just wasn't catching on. _Girl time? What the hell does that...Oh! _

The light bulb went off in his head.

"Right, girl time. Right." Jasmine nodded, obviously grateful that she didn't have to spell it out for him. Honestly, Zuko could be really oblivious.

"So...um, I'm just gonna go talk to Strider. See how we're doing on time." Barley giving Jasmine time to say goodbye, Zuko sprinted to the front of the line where he knew Aragorn would be.

Aragorn quickly took in the younger man's red face, and hunched shoulders with amused suspicion.

"So? Is she alright?" Zuko jumped slightly, like he had utterly forgotten that Aragorn was there.

"Yeah. Yeah, she's good. She's going through girl time."

" 'Girl time'? What is that?" Zuko gave Aragorn a hard, serious look that spoke volumes between males.

"I would tell you, Strider. But then I might have to kill myself."

-8-8-

Night had descended, casting a mysterious glow over the already eerie landscape. Zuko was comfortable with talking to Jasmine by now, but still couldn't look her directly in the eye. You'd think after months of living in the forest together, he would have noticed stuff like this.

"Are we there yet?" wined Merry for the umphteenth time.

"We get there when we get there, so stop your wining!" she practically screeched. Jasmine had taken on the role of mother/disciplinarian when it came to Merry and Pippin, and with the added stress of her "girl time", she was not in the mood to hear their complaining.

"You will not have to put up with their complaining much longer, Jasmine." said Gandalf as he brought the Company to a halt. "We are here at last!"

The entire Company let out an audible gasp. Ahead of them stretched an enormous, flat stretch of cliff face, black as the endless night. There was a small sliver of land just big enough for them to walk on separating the wall from a large lake made up of black water that seemed to pulse. The land was bare besides two large trees that stood close to eachother, like pillars. Otherwise, there was no vegetation besides a few shrubs. Still, the sight was something to marvel at.

Gimli gasped, his voice heavy with awe and admiration. "The Walls of Moria."

"Yes, here we are." said Gandalf. "Here the Elven-way from Hollin ended. Holly was the token of the people of that land, and they planted it here to mark the end of their domain; for the Westdoor was made chiefly for their use in their traffic with the Lords of Moria. Those were happier days, when there was still close friendship at time between folk of different race, even between Dwarves and Elves."

"It was not the fault of the Dwarves that the friendship waned." said Gimli gruffly, shooting Legolas a dark glare.

"I have not heard that it was the fault of the Elves." added Legolas with the same amount of chill.

"I have heard both." snapped Gandalf. "And I will not give judgement now. But I beg you two at least to be friends, and to help me. Everyone, go ahead, start searching."

Without another word, Gandalf began tapping on the cliff wall with his staff. Gimli used his axe, and soon the whole Company was poking and tapping. Jasmine and Zuko exchanged wary glances, but began tapping all the same.

"And why exactly are we tapping against a giant rock?" asked Zuko while he halfheartedly ran the blade of his sword along the cliff face.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." answered Gimli who was once again wrapped up in the history of his people. "In fact, they are so well hidden, that their own master cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" mumbled Legolas under his breath. Gimli grumbled some dark comment in his native language, but didn't respond. Jasmine couldn't help but hit Legolas over the back of the head with her palm.

"That wasn't very nice at all." Zuko and Aragorn couldn't help but laugh as they watched Legolas massage the back of his head, dejected.

-8-8-

After thirty minutes of poking and tapping, the entire Company had lost it's vigor for the search.

"It's hopeless. The doors - wherever they are - are lost to us." said Pippin, who did nothing but run his hand along the stone.

"I must agree with you, little one." said Boromir. "Better to travel in broad day on the road to my city then to meddle with ancient Elf magic."

Jasmine looked back at Boromir, casting him a dark glare. Boromir has been annoyingly negative lately, and it was doing nothing to help her nerves. Absently, she began to wander away from the group, rhythmically tapping the rock with her sword while she sang an old Fire Nation song to herself.

"_There was a field in my old town, _

_Where we always played hand in hand. _

_The wind was gently touching the grass. _

_We were so young, _

_so fearless._

_Then I dreamt oe'r and over, _

_Of you holding me tight under the stars. _

_I made a promise to my dear lord. _

_I will love you forever_."

Suddenly, Jasmine stopped at the space on the wall in between the two great trees. There seemed to be something special about this spot, something right. Then, like a great omen, the clouds moved to reveal a full, white moon. The silver rays touched her skin as it landed on the great, flat stone. Silver outlines began to show in the stone, forming something.

"Isn't there some magical word that could reveal the door?" she could hear Frodo ask somewhere behind her.

"If there is such a word, it has been lost for many ages." responded Gimli.

"Hey, guys." called Jasmine, keeping her eyes on the forming picture.

"I am not sure how much longer we can continue searching." said Gandalf. "Night has descended, and the wolves will be upon us."

"Guys!"

The men stopped suddenly to turn and stare at Jasmine. She pointed casually behind her.

"I think I found it."

The Company gathered around her, their eyes focused on the vision before them. The image of what appeared to be some kind of threshold shone in the eerie light. It was elaborate and finely carved, filled with symbols and characters that seemed ancient.

"Very good, Jasmine." said Gandalf as he approached the door, patting her lightly on the shoulder. Jasmine simply shrugged.

"No problem. It's what I'm here for."

"It is wrought in ithildin, which mirrors only starlight and moonlight." he said, running his hand against the indention. He raised his staff, and ran it along the Elven words that lined the top of the threshold.

"It reads, 'The Doors of Durin - Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter'."

"Well, what do you suppose that means?" asked Merry after a pause.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open."

With a dramatic flare, Gandalf held the end of his staff to the engraved star in the center of the door. With a powerful voice, he spoke booming and elegant words that no one understood, but it sounded pretty cool.

"Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!"

Nothing happened.

Zuko began to look around nervously. Gandalf straightened his robes some, standing up a little straighter.

"Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!"

Silence. Not even a shutter.

"Nothing's happening." whispered Pippin, even though, in the silence, everyone heard him.

Jasmine tried to resist the urge to whistle.

"Well, what are you going to do, then?" asked Pippin with a little it more pep in his voice than necessary. Gandalf suddenly slammed his fist against the door, and turned his stormy eyes on Pippin.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words."

This seemed to be the cue for the rest of the Company to slowly drift off, and give Gandalf some space.

-8-8-

Everyone found something to occupy at least some of their time. Legolas had climbed up into one of the trees, staring off into the night in that way that Elves found appealing. Pippin and Merry sat talking among themselves on the edge of the lake, while Gimli walked along the wall, mumbling to himself. Zuko sat with Jasmine and Boromir not far from Gandalf, watching Aragorn try to convince Sam to let Bill go. Frodo sat with Gandalf.

"The Mines are no place for pony, even one so brave as Bill." said Aragorn as he unhitched Bill's bridle.

Sam ran his hand along Bill's snout, and the pony nudged Sam's palm, as if he was saying goodbye. Sam wiped away a stray tear, and gave the pony one more pat.

"Buh-bye, Bill."

Aragorn turned Bill's head, encouraging him to leave. Bill didn't need another hint. With a slight neigh of farewell, he turned and made his way back through the mist.

Aragorn rested a firm hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sam. He knows the way home."

Zuko couldn't help but sigh when he watched the pony slowly walk away. Bill had been with them since Bree, he was apart of the original group. He felt that this was the beginning of the loss of members of the Company.

"It will be hard for Sam without Bill." said Jasmine, her knees pulled up to her chest. "Bill was something else for him to take care of besides Frodo. It will be hard for him."

"You are very maternal, Jasmine, when the mood takes you." said Boromir with a slight smile. "You will be a very good wife to someone someday."

Jasmine smiled, but didn't respond. She could feel Zuko tensing up beside her. But, Boromir wasn't through yet.

"Is there some young lad waiting for you at home where you come from?" asked Boromir with a laugh. Jasmine let the hair fall around her face, hiding her blush.

"No, no one. I haven't been _home _in three years, I've been on the sea, with Zuko. There hasn't been much time for...relationships. Even though there are a few who have tried."

Zuko suddenly huphed indifferently.

"Tried, and failed."

"You're just upset that Jin didn't like your hair." said Jasmine as she nudged Zuko jokingly.

"Hey! Jin _loved _my hair!" And to make his point, he gave his growing bangs a dramatic toss.

"Yeah. Sure she did."

The silence was suddenly broken by the sound of Merry and Pippin tossing stones into the dark pool. The water suddenly seemed to breath and pulse, coming to life. It was incredibly unnerving.

Pippin notched his arm back, prepared to toss the stone into the water, but Aragorn stopped his arm mid-throw.

"Do not disturb the water." he whispered, his voice harsh.

"Oh, it's useless!" exclaimed Gandalf, throwing his staff on the ground, and pulling out his pipe. Jasmine struggled to pay attention to Gandalf, but she couldn't keep her eyes off of the ripples that were slowly creeping towards the shore.

Suddenly, Frodo stood, and approached the doors.

"It's a riddle." he said, his eyes shining. "Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?"

Gandalf slowly drew his pipe from his mouth, his brow creased.

"_Mellon_."

There was suddenly a great rumbling noise, and the star in the center of the door began to glow. With a shaking creak, the door divided down the middle, and began to open. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, and began to hustle towards the dark entrance into the mines in a rush to get away from the lake.

Jasmine stood, and began to move towards the entrance, but kept her eyes on the pool. Zuko took her arm, trying to move her along.

"Come on, Jazz, the doors are open."

"Yeah, I'm coming. There's just something strange with the water, though." And the ripples were growing closer.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves!" exclaimed Gimli, his voice filled with excitement. "Roaring fires! Malt bear! Ripe meat off the bone!"

Gandalf fit a large crystal onto the top of his staff, and blew on it, illuminating the space around him like a torch. The light touched the walls, and revealed the shadows of things that could have once been people. But not anymore.

Gimli seemed oblivious to the darkness.

"This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!"

As they crossed deeper into the mine, the light spread. The great stone columns descended into the sky, grand and majestic. Jasmine had to agree with Gimli that this place was no mine. But, when her eyes descended on to the floor, she could tell what the dark forms were. The half decayed corpses of Dwarves lay scattered on the ground, complete with embedded arrows. Jasmine had to resist the urge to scream.

"This is no mine," said Boromir with a shudder. "It's a tomb!"

The corpses were everywere now, their eyeless faces grinning back at them. Gimli fell on his knees, overcome by sudden grief. These were his people, his kin. The wail of despair he let out was enough to break Jasmine's heart.

Legolas pulled an arrow from one of the corpses, examining it, then cast it away like poison.

"Goblins!" he whispered harshly, drawing an arrow and notching it to his bow. This caused all of the men to draw weapons and become aware and alert. Zuko instinctively pushed Jasmine behind him, drawing his dual swords.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan! We should never have come here!" called Boromir, easing towards the doors. "Now, get out of here, get out!"

Jasmine was no longer listening to Boromir rave. A slithering sound that made her skin crawl was growing louder and louder. She grabbed Zuko's shoulder, forcing him to listen to her.

"Do you hear that sound?" she asked, straining her ears.

Suddenly, Sam yelled out for Frodo, then Jasmine's legs were pulled out from under her. She could do nothing but watch Zuko dive for her as some strong, unknown force dragged her back towards the pool. She could see Frodo being pulled along with her, screaming, and flailing his arms. Then, with a bone-crushing pull, they were thrown into the air, hanging upside down by their ankles.

Long, green tentacles emerged from the water, forcing the rest of the Company away as they tried to get to Jasmine and Frodo. Jasmine struggled to stay calm, and think of a way to get Frodo to safety, but her mind seemed to stop when a great evil had emerged from the water. It was huge, with dark eyes that seemed to suck the life out of everything. Then, it opened it's great maw to reveal rows and rows of sharp teeth the length of her body, and a dark tunnel that wreaked of corpses. Jasmine lost her will to stay calm. She screamed.

She immediately knew that whatever this thing was, it was intent on eating her and Frodo. She couldn't let that happen. Then, like her mind had suddenly clicked on, she remembered that she was a firebender. Even though the blood was quickly rushing to her head, she gathered enough energy to send a great spiral of fire into the monster's face. With a cry of pain and anger, it released Jasmine, letting her plunge towards the dark water. She wasn't expecting it to do that.

The water was cold and dark, suffocating her in more ways than one. She forced herself to the surface, coughing and gaggin, but then had to avoid the thrashing tentacles. Frodo was still suspended in the air, being thrown around like a child's toy. She hadn't helped at all, only made it angry.

Someone suddenly grabbed Jasmine by her shirt, dragging her out of the water. She looked up to see Aragorn dragging her back, sword drawn. He forced her into Zuko, who quickly dragged her further up shore.

"Frodo's still out there!" she shouted inbetween coughs.

"Shut up, Jazz, and sit down for once!" snapped Zuko, who quickly jumped back into the water to help Boromir and Aragorn.

Jasmine watched him as he sent great pillars of water towards the monster, hurting it, but not getting it to release Frodo. Finally, Aragorn threw his weight against she sword, and sliced through the tentacle that was holding Frodo. The Hobbit screamed as it fell towards the water, and was immediately caught by Aragorn.

"Into the mines!" shouted Gandalf, holding his staff high in the air.

The monster was now thoroughly pissed off, and was beginning to pull itself out of the water, chasing them into the mine.

"Legolas!" shouted Aragorn, who had a tentacle snaking up his leg. The Elf took his cue, and let an arrow fly, landing it directly in one of the creature's eyes. It reeled back momentarily, giving Boromir and Aragorn enough time to get out of the water.

The creature grabbed blindly at the mountain side, reaching in after them. There was a sudden booming sound, and the great walls of Moria collapsed on top of the creature, consuming the mine in complete darkness.

For a moment, the only sound that could be heard was the ragged pants coming from the Company. Then, the light of Gandalf's staff illuminated the space, revealing everyone's weary, slightly panicked faces.

"We now have but one choice." The light expanded. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older, and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."

Slowly, hesitantly, the Company pulled themselves together, and began to follow Gandalf into the darkness.

"Quietly now. It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

Jasmine reached out, grasping Zuko's hand in hers. She tried to slow her breathing, and keep her eyes from bulging, but the idea of spending four days underground, in the dark, made her want to faint. She had always been afraid of the dark.

* * *

**AN: There you go! Review please! By the way, the song that Jasmine was singing was a bit from "Lovers (Title Song)" by Kathleen Battle from "House of Flying Daggers"**


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings" (books or movies) or "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Harry Potter" or "The Chronicles of Narnia" or any other book and/or movie I happen to mention

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Warning, the font may change sizes somewhere in the middle of this chapter. I was having issues. Also, shout out to CrimsonButterfly94 who is reading AND reviewing! This chapter's dedicated to you. So, enjoy!

P.S. If you haven't read "The Games We Play", and you don't intend to, here's a little back story about Jasmine. Jasmine has been a servant all of her life, and was born into a family of servants. Her mother was the hand maiden to Fire Lady Ursa, and thus had very strong ties in the palace. When she was five and Zuko was six, she was given to him as a playmate. What started as just a weak bond between servant and master sprouted into a strong, and vast friendship. This relationship was often made a bit complicated by the fact that Jasmine's father was the leader of the Fire Nation Resistance, and she was often sent on little info. gathering missions for him, forcing Zuko along. He never told her secret, and carried it to the grave with him. When Zuko was thirteen, and challenged to an Agni Kai by Fire Lord Ozai, Jasmine defended him, and almost put the Fire Lord on his back, but was defeated by trickery and deceit. As punishment, she was banished along with Zuko. Three years later is where our story begins.

* * *

CHAPTER 13: The Long Dark of Moria ~ and ~ The Standoff at the Bridge of Khazad-Dum

Zuko had lost count of how many days they had been wandering in the great darkness that was Moria. Everything was starting the meld together into the same image that he saw three hours ago, and the corpses were no longer distiguishable. And there was no lack of them. Boromir was right when he compared the mines to a tomb. The dead were everywhere, always staring with their dark, eyeless sockets. It was unnerving for Zuko, but for Jasmine it was an all out nightmare. She hated the dark.

When they were children - he was eight and she was seven - they were playing in the city, in the oldest district. That was a long abandoned part of the capital, and was also believed to be haunted. When the empire started to expand, so did the capital city, leaving this small bit of history to the shadows forever. Zuko remembered how the dark, empty windows stared back at him, and the wind made voices that weren't there. Zuko thought it was a terrible idea, while Jasmine had never had more fun in her life.

"Jazz, this is a really bad idea." said younger Zuko as he struggled to keep up with Jasmine. It was near dark, and it had taken them all day to reach the abandoned district on foot.

"Stop being such a baby, there's nothing to be scared of." said Jasmine with a grin. She had a very cocky attitude as a youngster, if you can imagine that.

"I'm not scared!" shouted Zuko, affronted. "I just think this is a bad idea, that's all. No one comes out here anymore."

"That's because they don't know the meaning of fun. See, watch this." With athletic skill and agility that children her age should not have possessed, she lept onto the top of a long abandoned well. The stone work was old and weak, and chipping away steadily. It was not safe.

"Jazz, get down from there, that's dangerous!" warned Zuko, but Jasmine wasn't listening. She began to dance along the edge of the well, holding her arms out for balance.

"Look, Zuko, I'm in the circus!" She performed a dramatic spin to prove her point.

"Jasmine, please, if you fall, you're gonna get hurt." pleaded Zuko. Jasmine casually jumped from stone to stone, causing the well to shake slightly.

"Please, Zuko, no one's gonna...AHH!"

Suddenly, the stone that Jasmine was standing on gave way, and she tumbled into the well, screaming as she went. With pure fear in his heart, Zuko ran to the edge of the well, peering down. There was utter darkness. It was so deep, he couldn't see the bottom.

"Jazz!" he shouted down into the abyss. His voice echoed back up to him. There was no response, and Zuko immediatly feared that she had fallen all the way through the earth, but a muffled cough reached his ears from what sounded like miles down.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" he shouted back down, momentarily cheered just to know that she was alive. I small flame flickered to life, and Zuko could see Jasmine's face in the darkness, edged with shadows.

"I'm okay. My leg hurts, though, and I can't get out. The walls are slippery and there's water down here." Jasmine's voice was small and weak, like it was fading.

Zuko quickly looked around for any way to get Jasmine out. The well's pulley was long gone, and the only rope he could find crumbled in his hands. He would have to go back to the palace to get help.

Zuko returned to the edge of the well, and Jasmine's flame had grown smaller.

"I have to go back to the palace to get help. I'll be back, I promise!"

Jasmine's bright eyes stared back up at him.

"Okay. I'll be here."

Zuko ran to the palace as fast as he could, almost passing out from exhaustion when he got there, but it wasn't fast enough. Five hours later, he came back to the well with his mother, Jasmine's mother, and a good bit of the palace guard. The well was dark now, Jasmine's flame long gone, and all he could hear was her labored breathing.

"Jasmine!" No response but a light cough.

"She's down there, mom, but she's not talking!" sobbed Zuko, who had fallen into complete tears. Fire Lady Ursa pulled him back, clinging him close to her.

"It's alright, baby, they'll get her out."

The palace guard brought with them fresh, strong rope, and men to spare. They sent one down to retrieve her, and once they had located her, the pulled the two back up. When Zuko saw Jasmine when she was brought up from the well, her skin was pale, and grey, blanched. Her body was soaking wet, and she shivered everywhere. The solider who was carrying her had to hold her close to his body to keep her from shaking out of his arms. But that wasn't what shocked him the most. Her eyes were wide and unblinking, staring into nothingness. It was as if she didn't even see anymore.

Jasmine's mother was sobbing, and immediately took Jasmine once the soldier was completely out of the well. She wrapped her in layers of blankets, struggling to stop her shaking. Jasmine's mother rushed by Zuko, with Jasmine. He reached out to touch her hand, and gasped when he felt how cold it was.

He didn't sleep that night, no matter how much his mother tried to coax him to bed. He sat outside of the palace infirmary, standing vigil. His mother would come and go, bringing food and warm tea, and would even sit with him for a while. His mother knew how important Jasmine was to him.

The next morning, Jasmine was somewhat back to herself. Her ankle was sprained, and a muscle in her calf was pulled, but the light had returned to her eyes. Yet, from that moment on, something about the dark didn't sit well with her. It wasn't dark nights or anything like that that disturbed her, but being in dark places, where she was surrounded by the darkness. Underground was the worst.

So, as you can imagine, Moria was not a place Jasmine was happy being.

The first night they were forced to sleep in the mines, Jasmine just lay awake, her eyes glued on the darkness. She shivered underneath her cloak, and Zuko doubted it was from the cold. He squeezed her hand in comfort from under his own cloak, but her hand was limp in his, and as cold as a waterbender. She was possible in a worse shape than Gimli, who had retreated deeper into his own mind with every corpse they passed.

From fear of Jasmine losing her mind completely in the days to come, Gandalf put his fingers to her temples, and began to murmer softly under his breath. Zuko could almost see the magic as it flowed into Jasmine. Soon, her eyes calmed, and her body relaxed. She slept peacefully that night.

Now, somewhere around two days in, Jasmine wasn't totally okay with the dark, but she was calmer, and more like herself. Zuko wasn't quite sure what Gandalf had done to sedate her, but he was grateful for it.

"The walls seem to shimer here." said Pippin while they walked along a high wall of stone that overlooked an endless drop into nothing. They all had to walk in a straight line to keep from falling over.

"Yes, well, that's easy to explain." said Gandalf, falling into his "lecture voice" ,as the Company affectionately liked to call it. "The wealth of Moria was not in gold, or jewels."

Gandalf stopped and slowly stretched his staff out over the dark void, illuminating it. Zuko heard Jasmine let out an audible gasp behind him.

"But in mithril."

The walls shone as spidery lines of silver dotted every surface. For a moment, the darkness and gloom faded from Moria, and the wonder of what it once was shone again. This is what caused the Dwarves to retreat into the very depths of the earth, and fade away from the world. Zuko couldn't help but chuckle. Give a man a small fortune, and he'll give you his soul.

Zuko saw Boromir leaning a bit too far over the edge, and, just to be annoying, Jasmine poked him in the side, shocking him and causing him to lose a bit of his balance. Boromir quickly calmed himself, and gave Jasmine a strained grin, while she only shrugged.

"Bilbo once had a shirt of mithril rings, given to him by Thorin." said Gandalf as the continued to walk. "It can be beaten like copper, and polished like glass." said Gandalf, speaking to Zuko and Jasmine specifically. "The Dwarves could make of it a metal, light and yet harder than tempered steel. It does not tarnish or grow dim, like silver. The Elves dearly loved it, and found many uses for it."

"That was a kingly gift." said Gimli, who had spoken for the first time all day. Gandalf nodded, laughing slightly.

"Yes...yes it was." Gandalf lowered his voice slightly, as if Bilbo was somewhere in the walls, listening. "I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire."

Zuko noticed that Frodo's eyebrows rose in momentary shock, then settled again, and he slightly tugged at his shirt. Zuko thought to question his sudden change, but decided against it.

-888-

Out of everything - the darkness, and dank wetness, the air of death - the silence was the worst part for Jasmine. It was heavy and solemn, and wore away at every member of the Company. No one spoke, and when they did, the darkness swallowed it, as if the voice never existed. Especially Frodo had drawn into himself to deeply, that he was like a walking corpse. His skin was even paler than usual, and his eyes seemed to sink back into his head. That angelic, beautiful innocence that Jasmine had bonded so strongly with was slowly beginning to fade.

Jasmine didn't have to guess, she knew it was the Ring. It seemed that when times were darkest for them, the Ring chose to come out and play. Even she felt its whispers tugging at her thoughts. She had to fight extra hard to keep her head about her. But, others weren't having that easy of a time.

Boromir especially had his eyes lingering on Frodo a little bit more than Jasmine would have liked. She didn't fear him, or had suspicions of him...just worried about him.

"Why are you so quiet?"

Jasmine jumped, the voice pushing her out of her thoughts, and back into reality. She turned to see Legolas staring down at her, glowing, as usual. A few weeks before, she would have blushed and looked away under the Elf's intense gaze, but now, she found that it no longer affected her. As much.

"I fear speaking." said Jasmine finally. "It's like I'm going to wake some sleeping dragon or something, if I speak too loudly."

Legolas nodded, his bright eyes scanning the mines as they walked.

"Yes, the darkness does breath here. But you have no need to fear. You carry a flame inside of you that can chase away all shadows."

Jasmine smirked, pulling her cloak closer around her.

"Firebending can only hide the shadows, not dissipate them."

"I was not speaking of your firebending."

Legolas suddenly looked back at Jasmine, grinning in that hidden way that only an Elf could master. Jasmine felt warmth in that smile, and an attempt at comfort. It made her feel lighter, and a bit more confidant. But what he meant about the flame she carried, she didn't quite understand. Just when she was about to ask him what he meant, they came to a sudden stop. It was their first stop since they woke, so there was obviously something wrong.

Jasmine looked around and noticed that they were in a type of foyer with three passages, all going in drastically different directions. Gandalf just stood there, looking intently at each entrance, his bushy eyebrows creased.

Finally, he said, almost to himself, "I have no memory of this place."

-8-8-

Gandalf wouldn't admit that they were lost, but there was a definite sense of wandering blind hanging in the air. The Company was brought to an utter stop, and had been at a stop for near half an hour. Zuko made a small fire on the edge of the foyer, close to the stairs, and everyone besides Gandalf and Frodo gathered around it, speaking softly. To distract herself, and make herself useful, Jasmine used the handy comb that Arwen had given her to pick the lice and bugs and other wiggling things of the men's hair.

At the moment, Aragorn sat between her knees while she sat on the edge of the ruin of a fire pit, looking down on his tangled and mangled head of hair.

"I swear by Agni, Aragorn." she said as she drew this long, almost slimy bug out of the depths of Aragorn's hair by the end of her comb. "You have the strangest things living in your hair."

Aragorn grinned as Jasmine dumped the unlucky creature into his lap.

"Well, I am a Ranger, Jasmine. I have had to learn over the years to live with all things."

Jasmine shook her head, and gave Aragorn's hair one more tight pull.

"How Arwen puts up with you, I will never understand."

Aragorn laughed, and allowed Jasmine to push him out of her styling chair. Her eyes then turned to Zuko, who was sitting next to Boromir, looking contemplative as usual, and she grinned. She patted the seat between her legs, smirking.

"Your turn."

Zuko groaned, but rose anyway, taking his seat. Jasmine was almost gitty at the prospect of touching Zuko's hair. It had been growing, and she loved his hair long.

"I'm so happy that you're letting you're hair grow out." she said, slowly running her fingers through it. "I've always loved the hair of the royal family."

Zuko groaned in response, slowly warming up to Jasmine's skilled, warm hands.

"It's not like I have time to cut it." he said with a sigh.

"Well, don't ever cut it." she whispered. "You look like Zuko with your hair thick and long. Not Prince Zuko, not Lee the Earth Kingdom refugee...but Zuko." She realized immediately that Zuko was no longer listening, for he had fallen asleep. His head slowly eased back, resting against her chest, and his arms lazily draped over her legs, like arm rests. She had been secretly hoping that she'd be able to lull Zuko to sleep, for he had been taking watch a lot longer than he should. He needed his rest.

She looked up suddenly, and noticed Aragorn staring intently at the two. She grinned slightly, and he grinned back. She motioned her head for him to come sit by her, and, with one last word to Boromir, he sat himself on the ruin next to her. Smoking easily at his pipe. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, until Jasmine opened her mouth.

"Something's been following us the past few days." she whispered harshly. "I can't get a good enough look at it to tell what it is, but it's been on our tail."

"It is Gollum." said Aragorn simply. "And it has been more liking to a few weeks, but very good all the same. You are becoming a better tracker everyday." Aragorn gave her a lopsided grin, like he was congratulating a student. Jasmine only shrugged.

"Well, I've been following you around for a month, you should expect me to learn something. But, shouldn't we be more concerned about the thing that's tracking us? I mean, Gollum could be trouble...right?"

Aragorn grumbled something unaudible, then seemed to remember that Jasmine was speaking to him.

"Gandalf believes that Gollum has a purpose yet. We are to leave him be."

Jasmine nodded, but kept a wary eye on the shadows.

-888-

Zuko was walking in a wide, almost never-ending field. It was midday, but the sun was warm, not hot, and the wind cooled his skin. He was wearing a type of cross between Fire Nation and Elven robes. The subtle hints of red and gold worked surprisingly well with the light silk of the Elves. He didn't know where he walked to, but he enjoyed the journey. It was the most at peace he had been for years.

Then, Zuko suddenly noticed two small figures in the distance, kneeling down in the tall grass of the plain. Zuko instantly stopped, squinting his eyes against the sun. One of the figures suddenly stood up, and Zuko could see short cut black hair waving in the wind. It was a little girl. Zuko walked a bit closer, shielding his eyes in an attempt to see the face of this child. Then, with a burst of sun light, the little girl's eyes became clear to him. They were a mixture of a deep chocolate brown and a bright hazel that swam with life...like Jasmine's eyes.

The little girl seemed to jump up and down, attempting to capture Zuko's attention. Zuko grinned slightly, and gave the unknown child a small wave. The girl jumped even higher, and began to wave her thin arms almost frantically. Zuko could hear the remnants of a voice, but the wind broke it up and sent it away from him. He strained his ears to listen, and he thought he faintly heard the word, _Daddy_.

Another child suddenly stood up from the grass, and it had longer hair and wider shoulders than the little girl. Zuko concluded that it must have been a little boy. The boy waved with his sister, even though he was less frantic, and more solemn. Zuko suddenly wanted to be closer to the children, wanted to hold them to him, and talk to them, and play with them. He wanted to know their names and see the smile in their eyes.

Then, he heard another voice calling him. He turned and saw a woman standing a good few yards away from him on a hill. She was wearing a white dress that shone in the soft summer light, and had long black hair that wrapped around her head in the wind. He couldn't see her moving or waving, but he knew she was calling to him.

He turned back to face the children, hoping that the woman would come talk to them with him, but he was shocked to see the children running away from him. He wanted to call out to them, ask them to wait, but the woman still stood behind him, waiting.

_Wait_, he wanted to call. _Wait, children! _

But they continued running away into the sea of grass, their laughs lingering on the wind.

**_"Ah! It's this way!"_**

Zuko jumped suddenly, lurched out of his sleep by Gandalf's loud and invading voice. With blurry eyes, he looked around to see that he was still in Moria, and he was still tired and cold. He pulled himself into a sitting position, and realized that he had been practically in Jasmine's lap the entire time, in an awkwardly intimate way. He immediately jumped up, shocking Jasmine and anyone who was standing close by.

"Um, good morning to you to." she said with a corked eyebrow. He dusted himself off slightly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked, his voice husky and low.

"Gandalf's remembered!" exclaimed Merry, rushing past them.

"No," said Gandalf as he stood, firmly placing his pointed hat on his head. "But the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

The Company rose, shook themselves out, and followed Gandalf down one of the longer hallways.

The darkness was tight, and thicker than in the wider spaces. Zuko briefly wondered if Jasmine was alright, until the opened onto this wide hall that was caked in shadow in darkness. Gandalf rose his staff a bit, speaking lightly under his breath.

"I think I shall risk a little more light."

A great white light suddenly grew out from the staff, casting the entire area in a pure light. What it revealed made Zuko's jaw drop.

"Behold." said Gandalf. "The great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

The Company found themselves standing in an endless hall supported by what seemed like hundreds of great pillars that ascended up, climbing higher and higher, holding up a ceiling that seemed out of sight. The pillars were so large that Zuko was sure that they were built by giants. The place radiated nobility and a sense of withstanding that Zuko could do no more than stare in awe. Not even in the Earth Kingdom had he ever seen something so grand.

"Now that's an eye opener, and no mistake." mumbled Sam. The others could only nod their agreement.

Slowly, as if out of fear of waking the ghosts, the Company moved silently through the great hall. They were so struck by the sheer size of the place that they couldn't even speak.

"Iroh would die if he could see this place." whispered Jasmine, who had appeared out of almost nowhere at Zuko's side.

"Actually, Iroh has been here before." said Gandalf over his shoulder. "In fact, he helped christen it."

"But...that must have been centuries ago." said Zuko, his eyebrows creased. Gandalf only shrugged.

"Time is a fickle thing. It changes everywhere you go."

Suddenly, Gimli gasped, and ran off towards a thin shaft of light that was coming from a room off to the side of the hall. Gandalf called out for him, but Gimli kept on running. Hesitantly, the entire Company raced after him, calling his name.

Zuko was at the back of the group to rush into a large room that seemed to substitute as a tomb. There were corpses everywhere, and they were all filled with arrows. A standoff had occurred there. Papers were strewn all over the floor, possibly remnants of the Dwarves last bits of history. Now, they served as nothing but carpeting. There was one square window that let in a small shaft of light that landed exactly on a raised dais that was some kind of cross between an altar and a sarcophagus. Gimli knelt beside it, the grief practically rolling off of him.

"It looks like a tomb." mumbled Frodo.

Gandalf removed his hat as he approached the tomb, studying the Dwarf script engraved on it.

" 'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria'." recited Gandalf. "He is dead then. Just as I feared."

The air seemed suddenly very heavy, and there was no noise besides the heaving of Gimli's sobs. Boromir lay a large hand on his shoulder, extending as much comfort as he could.

"I'm so sorry, Gimli." whispered Jasmine.

Gandalf suddenly passed his hat and staff on to Pippin and began to search the room, as if looking for something.

"We should move on. We cannot linger." whispered Legolas harshly to Aragorn.

"Let the man greive." responded Jasmine with an equal amount of bite to her voice.

"He's had three days - or however long we've been in the cursed hole - to mourn." said Zuko. "The city has long been lost."

"I think I understand how the Avatar feels." said Jasmine suddenly, her eyes downcast. "To come home, expecting to be greeted with smiling faces and warm embraces, and instead meet nothing but corpses and darkness."

Jasmine looked up, locking her slightly glazed eyes with Zuko.

"_Our_ people did that to him." Zuko sighed, not even attempting to excuse the past horrors of his ancestors.

"War causes many people to do horrendous things, never considering the effects it will have on the generations to come." said Aragorn solemnly. "You must see someday that the offences of your ancestors are not your offences."

Jasmine swiveled her head, casting her eyes on Aragorn.

"Shouldn't you be telling yourself that?"

The sound of Gandalf blowing dust from an ancient parchment shocked them all out of their own conversations. Gandalf held in his hands a leather bound book that appeared to have outlasted all of the battle that raged around it. He used his hand to wipe away the dust, and he squinted as he studied the cover.

"This was the Chamber of Records." he said. "The last few pages were written in a fast, frightened hand in an Elvish script. This must be where Balin took his final stand."

The Company bowed their heads, half out of respect, and half out of discomfort.

Gandalf blew away the dust, and cleared his throat before he began reading.

" 'They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates...but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums. Drums in the deep. We cannot get out...a shadow moves in the dark...we cannot get out...' " Gandalf rose his eyes from the book, and looked directly at them. " 'They are coming'."

Suddenly, a loud, ear shattering clan resonated through the entire room. Everyone turned, weapons drawn, to face the sound, and saw Pippin standing next to an ancient well as a dwarf skeleton began to topple down it, complete with armour, well bucket, and everything else that could possibly make a loud noise. The noise continued to echo and echo, resonating throughout the room and most certainly the rest of the mine. Pippin winced as the last loud clang faded into the distance.

The Company remained frozen, waiting for something, anything to happen. Finally, after a few seconds, they all let out breaths that they didn't realize they were holding.

"Fool of a Took!" yelled Gandalf like a parent chastising a child. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" With a huph, Gandalf snatched his personal items back.

"Well," said Jasmine with a laugh in an attempt to lighten the mood. "That could have been a lot worse."

Then, like a dark omen answering her, a deep _boom, boom_ seemed to sound out of almost nowhere. All eyes turned to the black well. _Boom_. The noise seemed to steadily grow. _Boom, boom. Boom, boom, boom, boom_.

The beat of the drums grew and intensified, and seemed to grow closer.

"Frodo!" Sam suddenly exclaimed, pointing at Frodo's scabbard. Frodo quickly drew Sting, but stopped halfway when he saw that the blade was glowing blue. Zuko's face paled slightly.

Legolas put voice to everyone's fears when he whispered, "Orcs."

Boromir immediately sprinted for the arch way, throwing his head outside, peering down the hallway. There was the sudden sound a whizzing arrow, then Boromir thrust his head back inside, heaving the doors shut as he did.

"They have a cave troll." he said with sarcasm.

"Why does that not sound good?" said Zuko, his voice shaking more than he would have liked.

"Because cave trolls are big, and brutish, and manage to cause large amounts of damage." explained Aragorn. This answer worked well enough for Zuko.

Gandalf quickly gathered the Hobbits around him, instructing them to draw their weapons. Zuko helped Legolas toss broken bits of weapons and wood to Boromir and Aragorn, who were trying to barricade the door - or I should say the remnants of a door - as much as possible.

Jasmine stood close to Zuko, drawing her sword and taking a firebending stance.

"This is a bad place to fight." she spoke, even though her voice was weak. "We have nowhere to go if we get trapped."

"I know." said Zuko as he tossed one last axe to the older men.

"There are only eleven of us."

"I know."

"Zuko, if we die..."

"I know!" Zuko shouted suddenly, glaring at Jasmine. He calmed slightly when he saw the fear on her face.

"We won't die. We'll make it."

"This is your first battle, then?" asked Boromir as he and the other warriors of the Company formed a line a few feet away from the doors.

"First against Orcs." answered Zuko. Boromir gave something that might have been a chuckle, and drew his long sword.

"Well, this shall be quite the experience for you."

"Let the come!" shouted Gimli over the roar of an oncoming battle. "There's still one Dwarf left in Moria who still draws breath."

Zuko and Jasmine exchanged deep, quick glances, then they waited.

With a surge like a wave on rocks, the Orcs threw themselves against the doors, hacking a pushing, cackling with a loud, shrill tone that reminded Zuko of bugs climbing on top of each other.

Legolas suddenly let an arrow fly, sending it through a small crack in the door, letting it pierce a charging Orc. Aragorn did the same, even though his aim was not as good, but the Orcs continued to come. Zuko barely had time to take a stance before the doors burst open, and the most hideous creatures he had had ever seen rushed in.

The only way Zuko could ever hope to describe Orcs would be the spawn of the excrement of nature. They were absolutely hideous creatures with faces like mutated rabbits and bodies that might have once belonged to a man. However, Zuko didn't have the time to stop and stare, for they were on them in an instant.

About five Orcs fell in five seconds to the bow of Legolas, and he was just getting started. Boromir beat them back with his shield, hacking with his long sword as he went.

Aragorn beheaded one in one fell sweep, sending thick, black blood into the air. When one spotted Zuko, it jumped at him with a type of blood lust in its eyes. Zuko realized that he didn't have time to admire the fighting styles of the older men.

In a blur of metal, he cut the Orc nearly in half, leaping over it's corpse to take on another. For such fearsome creatures, they were rather easy to kill. He heard a dying shriek next to him, and turned to see Jasmine pulling her sword out of the abdomen of an Orc. There was a look of utter fascination on her face.

"Hey look, Zuko, I killed one!" she shouted, like a child who had just performed a succesful back hand spring.

"Good! Keep it up!"

Suddenly, the door shattered, and a giant beast with a club that Zuko could only assume to be the cave troll was dragged in on the end of a chain by an Orc.

The fight just got enteresting.

Legolas immediately shot an arrow into the troll's shoulder, but it just bounced off of the skin, like nothing. The troll screamed in anger, and began attacking everything in sight. It made a pass to take out Sam, who stood frozen in shock, staring up at the gruesome creature, but it suddenly lurched back, being pulled by the neck. Boromir and Aragorn were struggling to distract the thing by pulling it back by it's chain.

Zuko was prepared to jump in and help them, but with a screech, an Orc flung itself at him, and with a sudden burst of fire, Zuko watched it ignite. The other Orcs stopped for a moment, staring as their comrade went up in flame. Zuko only grinned.

"Come on, are you all afraid of a little fire?" For the first time in weeks, Zuko allowed the flames to surge within him, and run up the length of his blades. He never realized how much he felt whole when firebending, how alive he felt.

With anger over the death of their friend taking hold, the Orcs charged at him.

Iroh would have been proud of how Zuko used his firebending and his broadswords.

The fire flowed through him, with him, turning him into a warrior to be reckoned with. The Orcs fell to his blades, not realizing what hit them until they were dead. When Zuko had a breath, he looked up to see how Jasmine was managing, and was pleased to see that she was harnessing her firebending as well.

She was beautiful and deadly as her sword pierced every enemy who faced her, and the fire fought with her like a dance. The Orcs most likely assumed that since she was a girl, she would be easy prey. Ha, that was funny.

The troll was busy being occupied with Legolas, who had somehow managed to get the troll's chain wrapped around a pillar, and was now balancing on it's shoulders, attempting to get an arrow through it's scull. Surprisingly, that was the thickest part.

So distracted was he by the attempt to bring down the troll, he didn't notice a larger Orc with a rusty, deadly looking sword running towards him. He turned quickly, knowing that he would never be fast enough to kill the thing, considering how close it was, but it suddenly stopped barely a foot in front of him, it's faced contorted in surprise. With a groan, the beast fell at his feet, a small knife embedded in it's back.

Zuko looked up to see Jasmine smirking at him, Orc blood splattered on her face, and clothes. Zuko gave her a return smirk, knowing that he'd be hearing about the moment when Jasmine saved his life for years.

The battle continued, and the ranks of Orcs seemed to swell, flowing through the breach in the door like an unplugged dam. He and Jasmine managed to take out multiple Orcs at a time with their firebending, but the smell of burning Orc flesh was making him nauseous, and it wasn't stopping them from attacking. Zuko sometimes wondered how they all had managed to last so long against so many. There was also the issue of where the troll had vanished to.

Suddenly, a cry that sent a chill down Zuko's spine went out over the large room, and he wheeled around to see Jasmine pinned against the wall by the troll. Frodo quivered in a corner, clutching Sting to his chest. Apparently, she had stepped in between the troll and the Ring-bearer, and didn't last as long as she hoped. He arms were pinned to her side by the beast's large hand, preventing her from firebending. Every time it squeezed, she cried out in pain.

Zuko slashed and burned through the sea of Orcs, struggling to get to Jasmine, knowing that the troll would snap her in half. The Orcs kept coming, never yeilding, and Jasmine suddenly seemed very far away.

Then, appearing out of the battle like the king he was born to be, Aragorn took a huge spear, and drove it into the troll's back with all of the force he could muster. The troll screamed in agony, and tossed Jasmine aside, turning to swipe Aragorn away with a mighty sweep of its hand. Jasmine and Aragorn both had rough landings, Aragorn hitting his head so hard that he didn't rise.

Zuko immediatly moved for Jasmine who had landed not too far from him. She groaned, slowly pulling herself up.

"Take it easy, Jazz. You okay?" he asked as he assisted her into a sitting position. She shook her head, as if she could shake the dizziness away.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. Where's Frodo?"

There was a sudden gasp of pain uttered somewhere in the room, and the entire Company turned to see the troll spear Frodo through with the very spear Aragorn had used to save Jasmine.

Frodo let out another shuttering gasp, then slumped to the floor, unmoving.

Suddenly, the Company was filled with a new, strong vigor to kill, fueled by pure anger. Zuko and Jasmine let their bending lose, and slay without holding back. Orcs shrieked and died at their hands, writhing on the ground in flame. Gandalf fought in a way that no one would ever imagine a wizard fighting, and his sword was soon black with the blood of Orcs. Even the Hobbits killed with skill and furry.

Soon, the Orcs left were either dying or dead, and the troll was the center of attention.

Legolas, Boromir, and Gandalf took turns running in and out, stabbing it, weakening out before getting out of range.

"How do we kill it when it's skin is indestructible?" asked Jasmine as she watched the troll.

"Not all of it is indestructible." said Zuko suddenly. He and Jasmine exchanged glances, a plan forming in their minds. Zuko noticed Pippin and Merry standing on a higher ledge, stabbing at an Orc who was long dead

"Pippin!" he shouted over the roar of battle. "I need you to jump on the troll's back!"

Pippin looked up at the troll, blanched slightly, but nodded it's head in understanding.

"Jasmine, try to herd it towards the ledge." Jasmine nodded her understanding, utterly absorbed in the battle. Now the entire Company could tell that Zuko had a plan.

"Legolas, shoot when I tell you!" In response, the elf notched an arrow to his bow and took aim.

Jasmine made a large wall of fire, and pushed it towards the troll, causing it reel back. The troll continued to back up in an effort to avoid the bright flames until his back hit the ledge. With a sudden war cry that Zuko didn't think the jolly Hobbit could possess, Pippin leaped from the ledge and onto the troll's back. With blind furry, he stabbed at it's shoulders and neck, causing it to scream out in pain. Then, with a sudden and profound stab in the base of the neck, the troll rolled it's head back and howled, exposing it's neck.

Zuko looked towards Legolas, shouting, "Now!"

Legolas already had the idea.

Letting the arrow fly, Legolas hit his mark right in the bottom of the troll's chin, sending the arrow up through the mouth and into the brain.

The troll instantly stopped fighting and simply stood there. The Company backed up, watching as it stumbled about like a drunk man before finally letting out a deep groan, and falling to the ground, dead. Pippin rolled off of the dead beast's back with the shock of the fall, but was not injured.

The battle was over.

Boromir slowly approached Zuko, grinning despite his ragged look and clouded eyes.

"You did well, my boy." said the older man, placing a strong hand on Zuko's shoulder. Zuko nodded his thanks, and gave a small grin in return.

Jasmine suddenly gasped, and sprinted off towards the far end of the room. Zuko wondered for a moment what had gotten into her, then remembered. Frodo.

When Zuko made it to the far corner, Jasmine and Sam were already there with a newly revived Aragorn leaning over Frodo's body. Sam looked close to tears, and Jasmine's shoulders were shaking.

Aragorn sighed deeply, and moved to turn the young Hobbit's body over.

"Oh, Frodo."

Then, to the shock and relief of everyone, Frodo opened his eyes, gasping for air.

Jasmine laughed in joy, and the rest of the Company simply stared in surprise.

"Impossible." mumbled Boromir.

Frodo sat up, shaky and bruised, but not dead.

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt."

"Not hurt? You should be dead!" exclaimed Aragorn with a smile. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

Gandalf suddenly appeared - weary and exhausted, but still managing a smile.

"I think there is more to this Hobbit then meets the eye."

Sam pulled back Frodo's shirt, looking for a wound, and instead revealed a shirt made of bright, almost white rings of metal that shone even in the dim light.

"Mithril." Gimli whispered in shocked awe.

"Mithril can stand against something like this?" said Jasmine with speculative awe as she motioned towards the discarded spear.

"That and mush else, missy." said Gimli with a wink. He turned back to Frodo, suddenly looking very proud even in their dark circumstances. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

Then, like a dark omen, the drums began to start up again. Zuko could barely stand, and the bloody drums were starting up again.

"No, not more." said Jasmine with a sigh. "I don't have the energy to fight again." With a sudden burst of energy, Gandalf rose, raising his staff in front of him to let off a powerful bright light.

"Trust me, Jasmine, there will be no need to fight. The whole of the mines will be on us. Run, for the bridge of Khazad-dum!"

Without needing further encouragement, the Company sprinted out out the chamber, running at full speed. The great hall was wide and open, and Zuko wondered if they would make it to the other side in time. The sounds of thousands of feet running behind them caused enough doubt. Then, things got worse.

Being utterly surrounded never sat well with Zuko. And they were surrounded.

Thousands of Orcs it seemed came out of the ceiling and the walls and the holes in the ground. They continued to run, but the Orcs melted in around them like an ocean, blocking them entirely. There was nowhere else to run. The Company stood backs to each other, weapons drawn, but it was no use. They couldn't get out of this one. Zuko looked to Jasmine, who was standing away from him, next to Aragorn, and he suddenly wished that he could touch her, just in case he never got the chance again.

Suddenly, a great shattering groan echoed from somewhere down the hall. The Orcs stopped for a moment, frozen in what appeared to be horror. Then, the groan resounded again, and a light similar to that cast by a roaring fire shone at the end of the hall that they had entered only an hour or so before. The Orcs lost all thirst for a fight almost instantly, and began to scatter like roaches under a torch light. Into hole in the walls and ceilings they vanished, leaving the Company utterly alone.

Slowly, they all turned to stare down the end of the hall, bleak and pale, fearing what was to come.

"What is this new devilry?" whispered Boromir to Gandalf, even though he was voicing the thoughts of everyone else.

Gandalf only closed his eyes for a moment, and Zuko couldn't tell if he was thinking...or praying.

"A Balrog." he said finally in a voice so low and filled with sorrow that it made Zuko's skin crawl. "A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you."

Then, with a sharp turn and burst of energy he gave one singular demand, "Run!"

Now, Zuko had learned over the time that he had been in Middle-earth that when Gandalf said "run", you didn't just _run_...you hightailed it.

With a new found energy fueled by pure fear, the Company left the great hall and the Balrog behind them, and descended a sharp tunnel of winding stairs.

"All of you, down the stairs!" shouted Gandalf as he shuttled everyone else down the stairs. "Choose paths leading down and rightwards." He suddenly grabbed Aragorn's arm as he passed, locking eyes with the Ranger. "Lead them on. The bridge is near."

Aragorn shook his head, and moved to help Gandalf along, but the wizard shoved him away with a strength beyond his years, causing Aragorn to stumble backwards.

"Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!"

Many thin flight of stairs and near death experiences later, the Company was running in single file across a long line of stone that Zuko would barely classify as a bridge. But, Gandalf was right, the light from the outside could be seen on the other side. There was a sudden great groaning sound that could only be described as a roar that shook the entire foundation of the mountain.

Gandalf stood alone on the bridge while the rest continued to run ahead.

"Over the bridge! Fly!"

Safely across, Zuko turned to see Gandalf, frail and old, yet radiating the power of the ancients standing alone in the center of the thin bridge. Ahead of him, out of a massive wall of fire formed a creature bathed in shadow. A Balrog. As a large as a mountain, it had a body of black bone, and eyes of fire, and wings made of flame. It was the most fearsome thing Zuko had ever seen, and Gandalf was standing against it alone.

Frodo must have realized instantly what Gandalf meant to do, and rushed ahead, but was stopped by Boromir. All any of them could do was watch.

"You cannot pass!" shouted Gandalf up at the creature, his voice itself filled with power. The Balrog didn't flinch and instead rose itself up even large, feeding it's own flames. Gandalf rose his sword and staff over his head, crossing them, creating a barrier of magic over himself.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire! Wielder of the Flame of Anor! The dark fire shall not avail you, Flame of Udun!"

In the Balrog's hand formed a great sword of fire. It rose the sword above it's head, then, with a great roar, brought it down upon Gandalf's barrier. The magic shattered the fire of the sword, but it faltered under it's weight, causing Gandalf to stagger. He wouldn't last long, not in his present state, and the entire Company knew this.

"He cannot stand alone." he heard Jasmine whispered beside Zuko. Then, suddenly, she took off to start running down the bridge. Zuko immediatly grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"Jazz, have you lost your mind?"

"He needs my help, Zuko!" Zuko could see that look in her eyes that she got whenever she set her mind to something. She was telling him "I'm going to help him" and Zuko could only squeeze her arm tighter.

"You can't help him, Jasmine! We've been in a hole for three days, you don't have the strength to firebend!" Jasmine's eyes suddenly became very solemn.

"I have just enough."

Zuko's grip suddenly slackened when he realized just what she meant. She had enough for a final stand.

Zuko opened his mouth to object again, but Jasmine silenced him when she grasped his head in both hands and kissed him. The kiss was brief, and innocent, but Zuko could feel Jasmine in it. Everything either of them had ever wanted to say to each other in that one kiss, all the history they had, all the love they shared. He also felt her saying goodbye.

Jasmine quickly pulled back, and stared up into Zuko's eyes. Surprisingly, she didn't look afraid. She gave him one small smile, then turned to sprint off down the narrow bridge.

Zuko didn't fully realize what was happening until he felt her leave his arms. He instantly moved to chase her, but Aragorn grabbed him, holding him back.

"Let her go, Zuko." the Ranger whispered, also calm.

"Let her go? Have you lost your damn mind? Let go of me! Jasmine! Jasmine!"

Then, like a diver descending into clear waters, Jasmine threw herself over the edge of the cliff. Zuko's knees almost gave out. What could she achieve by killing her foolish self? But, just when he was certain that he was watching her die, a great bird of flame rose up from the darkness.

Zuko had almost forgotten. The firebird.

The firebird was a firebending technique that graced a certain bender only every few generations. It was the ability to expel the fire from inside of you, and morph it around you in the form of an animal born of fire. Jasmine's was the firebird. But, he had never seen her get anywhere close to being this big, or sustaining it for so long. He could only imagine where she found the energy.

With a shriek, the bird, wheeled itself towards the Balrog. The Balrog barely had time to flinch before it was hit full on in the chest by the great bird. It stumbled back some, almost losing it's footing, but not enough to cause it to tumble. Jasmine came back again, using the wing constructed of flame to knock the Balrog in the head, causing it to scream in pain and anger. This momentary distraction gave Gandalf the time he needed to catch his footing, and muster his last bit of energy.

The firebird seemed to dissolve as the form of Jasmine - clothes burned and body weary - fell to the bridge beside Gandalf. She didn't have anything left in her. She managed to pull herself to her feet as Gandalf rose his sword and staff above his head just as the Balrog contorted a whip of flame in it's claw.

With a voice that resonated throughout the ages, Gandalf shouted, "You shall not pass!"

With a sound like thunder, Gandalf brought the staff down on the bridge, making the entire mountain shake. Yet, instead of the great display of awe-inspiring magic that everyone expected, the bridge remained whole. The Balrog snorted, as if is too thought that Gandalf's bark was worse than his bite. Raising the whip above it's head, the Balrog stepped forward, and as soon as it's foot came in contact with the bridge, it toppled. With a shriek of surprise and anger, the Balrog fell into the great dark of the abyss of Moria.

Gandalf seemed to stagger under his own weariness, leaning heavily on his staff. Jasmine rested a weak, yet comforting hand on the wizard's shoulder. Gandalf turned and gave Jasmine a weary and grateful smile, and they both turned to follow the Company down what remained of the bridge.

Zuko thought for just a second that, yes, Jasmine was alive. She would receive a feirce tongue-lashing from every member of the Company, and he would kiss her until her face turned blue, but she was alive. He sent a silent prayer up to the Spirits for sparing her stubborn life.

But the Spirits weren't through yet.

Out of the darkness, the Balrog's whip ascended, and wrapped itself around Gandalf's ankle, pulling him down. Dropping his staff and sword down into nothingness, Gandalf was just holding on to the edge of the bridge. Zuko instantly saw what the Balrog was doing. If it was going to die, it was taking its executioners down with it. Tearing himself away from Aragorn, he moved to run down the bridge.

"Run! Jasmine, run!"

To his eyes, the world began to move in slow motion.

Jasmine turned her head towards him, and her eyes locked with his. The first thing he ever noticed about her were those startling brown eyes, and he swore that they would be the last thing he remembered. Those eyes suddenly grew wide in shock and pain as the Balrog's whip came out of nowhere, and coiled around Jasmine's neck.

Zuko stopped in his tracks, knocked back by the scene before him to where he couldn't even move.

Tears began to run down Jasmine's blood stained cheeks, yet she managed to give him a small, beautiful smile before the whip was yanked back, with Jasmine on the end of it. Quickly, as if she was never there at all, Jasmine disappeared over the edge.

Gandalf, still holding on, but just barely, looked to Zuko and the Company. Zuko could see in his eyes as well, that he had no intention of following them.

His voice hoarse and weary, Gandalf finally whispered, "Fly, you fools!"

Then, he too, was gone.

* * *

**AN: Long one, I know, but still pretty good, right? Thanks for reading, and please review. And to those of you who are high school seniors, like myself WE'RE ALMOST THERE! **


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings" (books or movies) or "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Harry Potter" or "The Chronicles of Narnia" or any other book and/or movie I happen to mention

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Review please! Also, please excuse all of the misspelled words (and there are a lot of them) because my computer had a mini stroke. Please forgive me, I know how annoying misspelled words are.

P.S. If you haven't read "The Games We Play", and you don't intend to, here's a little back story about Jasmine. Jasmine has been a servant all of her life, and was born into a family of servants. Her mother was the hand maiden to Fire Lady Ursa, and thus had very strong ties in the palace. When she was five and Zuko was six, she was given to him as a playmate. What started as just a weak bond between servant and master sprouted into a strong, and vast friendship. This relationship was often made a bit complicated by the fact that Jasmine's father was the leader of the Fire Nation Resistance, and she was often sent on little info. gathering missions for him, forcing Zuko along. He never told her secret, and carried it to the grave with him. When Zuko was thirteen, and challenged to an Agni Kai by Fire Lord Ozai, Jasmine defended him, and almost put the Fire Lord on his back, but was defeated by trickery and deceit. As punishment, she was banished along with Zuko. Three years later is where our story begins.

* * *

CHAPTER 14: Golden Slumbers

She was falling.

Deeper and deeper the darkness grew around her, and the light above faded. Below, Gandalf continued to battle the Balrog, even as they plummeted. Jasmine could barely breathe, much less fight that thing. The darkness continued to grow and Jasmine wondered for a moment if they would continue to fall right through the earth, through time, existing and not existing. The she thought about Zuko. About the look in his eyes right before she was pulled over. What would he do now? Would he go home, even after she was dead?

The downward, spiraling tunnel suddenly opened up to a great chasm with an underground lake, dark as a starless night, and vast. The light above her was only a small flicker, not even enough to consider it as light. Then, with a shock, the water rose up to meet her, swallowing her. She didn't fight, and let it take her, even the cold struck her skin like millions of sharp daggers, and her lungs cried for air. Deeper and deeper she sank into the dark oblivion, until her body gave up it's fight, and her mind surrendered to utter darkness.

She woke to find nothingness surrounding her. Above, below, everywhere. She was floating in a sea of darkness, but it was weightless, yet heavy at the same time. The only sound was the silence, and it was deafening. She tried to speak, but the darkness gagged and chocked her, making her mute. She tried to move, but found that either she was being held in place, or there was just nothing left to move.

She had decided long ago that she was dead, but wherever her soul was dumped was a mystery. Breifly she wondered, _Is this it, then? The other side is nothing but...nothing. _

Then, the darkness seemed to move and writhe, forming black, faceless masses with sharp fingers, and slithering bodies. They peeled away from the darkness in droves, and immediatly came towards her. She began to panic. She tried to move, but nothing budged. She couldn't even scream.

Soon, the creatures were on her, pulling at her with hands made of shadow, screaming in voices that sounded like death itself. They built around her, suffocating her, and she wondered instantly if it was possible to die when you were already dead.

Suddenly, a large burst of fire lit the darkness. However, it wasn't normal fire. It was filled with colors, and moved and breathed like a living thing. The fire stretched out, and wrapped itself around her, burning the dark creatures. They hissed and screamed in pain before vanishing back into the darkness that they were spawned from.

Jasmine suddenly felt whole again, and looked down to see her body entirely there, complete with the clothes she had been wearing when she fell. She could even feel her voice returning.

She looked up to see who her savior might be, and was instantly face to face with a god.

The man who stood before her wasn't even truly a man. He could not even be described as handsome, just as beauty. He was taller than any normal man, and seemed larger to her eyes in all meanings of the word. A light flowed from him that was divine and powerful. Then, there were his eyes. They were pits of dancing flame, yet when she looked into them, she could feel him stripping her bare to her very core.

"Agni?" she whispered, finally finding her voice. The fire Spirit smiled down at her in a way that was so kind and sincere that Jasmine would have died if she wasn't already dead.

"Hello, Jasmine." His voice was like a million harmonious voices speaking together in a million tongues. He extended a perfect, glowing hand down for her.

"I've been waiting for you."

-888-

Zuko was numb.

He couldn't hear, he couldn't speak, he couldn't move. But, he could see. He could see the spot where Jasmine had stood barely a second before, and he could even see _her_. Her dark, long hair wrapping around her face, her clothes clinging to her body, her brown eyes speaking volumes. He could see her in his mind. But she wasn't there now, and his mind would not grasp that.

He suddenly felt someone grab his shoulder, pulling him back, and lurching him back into a reality that was too harsh to face. He turned slowly to see Aragorn yelling at him, even though he didn't hear. He could see Aragorn's mouth moving, but it took him what felt like hours to register.

"Zuko, we must go!" yelled Aragorn's voice, even though it sounded distant. Zuko finally noticed that they were being fired at. He looked up and could see Orcs nestled in small balconies, firing arrows down at them. For a moment, he considered just staying, and letting the Orcs turns his body into a pin cushion. If Jasmine had to die, then she shouldn't die alone.

But, he never got the chance, for Aragorn quickly took it upon himself to grab Zuko by the front of the shirt, and drag him off of the remnants of the bridge.

They climbed up a long stretch of steep stairs, then ran into a wave of bright, natural light. Zuko actually had to flinch as the sun hit him squarely in the face. After three days in the mines, the glare almost hurt. Zuko thought for a moment how ironic it was that a firebender was hurt by the sun. He turned to tell Jasmine the same, knowing that she would get a laugh out of it, but when he looked to find her next to him, she wasn't there. Zuko suddenly felt very sick.

The grief followed the Company out of the mines, and hung everywhere. Sam had simply collapsed, his face buried in his hands in an attempt to hide his sobbing. Pippin cried openly, tears streaming down his face, while all Merry could do was hold his friend, and attempt to console him. Gimli raved, exclaiming loudly how he would go back, he would kill every Orc in the mines, and face a hundred Balrogs, and he would save Gandalf and Jasmine. Boromir held him back the whole time, but the sorrow could be clearly seen in his eyes. Legolas stood, staring at the ground, and Zuko could tell that he was trying very hard to work everything out in his head, to make sense out of the madness, but no amount of Elven blood could find beauty in this.

Aragorn stood off away from everyone, giving his sword one clean sweep with the end of his cloak. Zuko saw him pause for a moment, and he could decipher that the Ranger was having his own moment of moarning. It was brief and silent, but moarning still. Then, with a deep sigh, he forced his sword inside his scabbard, and turned to address the Company.

"Legolas, get them up." he said, his voice now taking on a new since of authority that Zuko hadn't heard since Weathertop.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" exclaimed Boromir, who was on the verge of tears. Aragorn wasn't detered.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien."

He then walked by them all, instruction the warriors to get the Hobbits on their feet and moving. He stopped by Zuko, but with one dark glare, he kept moving. He forced Sam up, pulling him on his feet.

"On your feet, Sam." he said, his voice more sincere than before. He looked around momentarily, and realized someone was missing.

"Frodo?" He finally spots the Hobbit walking away from them - just walking with no particular direction in mind. Just walking.

"Frodo!"

Frodo stopped suddenly, but by the tenseness in his back, Zuko could tell that he just wanted to keep walking until he fell into the sea. Slowly, Frodo turned, and there was a single tear running down his pale face.

-8-8-

Zuko vaguely remembered Lothlorien on one of the maps that Jasmine had carried around while they were in Hobbiton. Zuko remembered how dissapointed she was when she realized that she had left them all in Rivendell. Zuko quickly shook his head, clearing his minds of thoughts of Jasmine. If he kept thinking about her, he would end of crying, and wouldn't be able to stop.

Aragorn lead them swiftly, without stopping. His eagerness to reach Lothlorien was almost like desperation. He _really_ didn't want them to be caught out in the open at night. Especially in their weary state without Gandalf's help.

As they marched, Boromir made an effort to walk close to Zuko. Always close, but never speaking aloud. Finally, he put voice to his thoughts.

"I know that you do not wish to show your grief, Zuko." Zuko tensed slightly, but didn't answer Boromir, or turn to face him. "I was much like you when I was younger. When my mother died, I did not cry. Not that I didn't want to. Or need to. Still, I believe that there is some part of me, buried deep inside that still wishes to mourn. I know you wish to appear strong, and steady, but you do not have to become silent and detatched." Boromir rested a strong hand on Zuko's shoulder. "We are all still here, Zuko."

Zuko could look into Boromir's eyes and tell that he was feeling just as much pain as him. Even with all of their arguments, Jasmine and Boromir loved each other. He would dive off of the edge of a cliff for her, and she would do the same.

Yet, Zuko still rested a hand over the older man's and moved it from his shoulder.

"Thank you, Boromir, but... My mother vanished when I was thirteen years old. She may be dead, I don't know. But still I cried." He finally turned and locked his brilliant, golden eyes with Boromir's weathered grey ones that shone with the wisdom of age. "I have cried a lot over the last three years. I'm tired of crying."

Without another word, Zuko picked up his speed, stalking off to walk ahead of Boromir.

-8-8-

The sun was making it's slow descent when the Zuko found himself on the edge of the most beautiful wood he had ever seen. Even though winter was fast approaching, the trees looked like they grew in the thick of spring. The leaves were golden, and the trees tall and regal. There was an air to the forest that was peaceful, yet terribly eerie. No one even spoke, even though they weren't exactly sure why.

The Hobbits tarried behind some, so caught up in the beauty of the natural fortress. Zuko supposed that it reminded them a lot of home. Gimli, however, was not as taken.

"Stay close, young Hobbits." he said in a gruff, hushed tone as he forced the Hobbits in front of him. He rose his axe protectively. "They say a sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell and are never seen again."

Zuko couldn't help but laugh sinically at that.

"Please. A witch? I have seen a lot of things in Middle-earth, but a witch?"

Gimli only gave the boy a critical glare.

"There are still many things yet that will make you question your very existance, laddie. If I were you, I would not push aside the notion of a witch so easily."

Zuko shrugged off Gimli's words until he was suddenly hit with _something_. It wasn't like a gust of wind hitting him, but it felt just as natural, but just powerful. He suddenly felt very aware, and very uncomfortable.

"Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily." said Gimli with confidance. "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

Then, Zuko was staring down the staff of an arrow, the pointy ended directed in between his eyes.

They were utterly surrounded.

Aragorn and his brilliant ideas.

"What happened to your animal instincts, Gimli?" asked Zuko between clenched teeth. Gimli only grumbled something in response.

The entire Company stood frozen in shock while Legolas was the only one who had the speed and instincts to get an arrow notched in time, not that it would do much good in the present situation.

Aragorn rose a hand in surrender, speaking for the entire Company. Then, someone who Zuko could only identify as an Elf with golden hair who radiated authority and just all around bad assness stepped forward. Zuko didn't feel very uncomfortable with the Elf smirking like he was.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." said the Elf with a heightened level of smugness. Zuko suddenly really disliked this guy.

"We were sent out from Rivendell at the word of Lord Elrond." said Aragorn immediatly. "We are on a quest to..."

"We are aware of who you are." said the Elf instantly, cutting Aragorn off. "Come with us. These woods are no longer safe."

-8-8-

What felt like hours later, the Company was standing on a large platform called a talan miles up in the neverending trees. Zuko could only stare in awe. Never had he imagined a place like this in the boughs of the forest. An entire community, it seemed, stretching on forever. Jasmine would have loved this, with her obsession over Elves.

It turned out that the Elf's name was Haldir, and he was an Elf of some importance in Lothlorien. He spoke only to Legolas and Aragorn in an Elven language, deciding to simply ignore the rest of them. Zuko was growing incredibly tired of people in Middle-earth talking around him, like a child. If these Elves weren't helping them hide, then he would have said as much.

"_Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil_." said Haldir with a curt nod. Legolas responded in kind. "_And Aragorn of the Dunedain, you are_ _known to us_. "

Aragorn bowed kindly, exemplifying a raised level of dicorum considering their rather humble conditions.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves!" shouted Gimli. "Speak words we can all understand!"

Zuko couldn't help but smirk at that. Leave it to Gimli to say loudly and boldly what everyone else had been thinking for the last hour and a half.

Haldir seemed to straighten, making his already lofty height even longer. He looked down on the Dwarf with a dark, almost sinister glare, that was filled with centuries of hate.

"We have not had _dealings_ with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." Haldir's usually melodic voice was dripping with venom. Gimli huphed and firmly rested his hands on his axe.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!"

Zuko had no idea what Gimli had said, but judging by the way Haldir's already pale face blanched even more, and how Aragorn yanked him back behind him, Zuko was sure it was something along the lines of "f*** you". Zuko fully smiled for the first time that day.

-888-

Jasmine was so utterly shocked by the fact that she was walking beside Agni, _the_ Fire Spirit, that she didn't even notice her surroundings chance. The darkness faded away, letting in pure, golden rays of light.

"You've been waiting for me?" she asked tentavily. "For how long?"

Agni shrugged, causing his great armour made of light to move with him.

"A few centuries. When news reached us that you would be born, I knew that I wished to be here when you came to us. However, I was envisioning our meeting a bit more...ceremonial. Scaring off Soul Grippers was not part of the original agenda."

"Wait, Soul Grippers? Are those what those things are called?"

Just thinking about their shadowy, sharp hands and open, screeching mouths, Jasmine felt suddenly very cold.

"Yes. They are creatures of darkness, lost souls who feed off of the spirits of those who die inbetween worlds. In worlds where they do not belong. If you had died, say, in the Fire Nation, there is a meeting place especially for the souls of firebenders to be taken to the Spirit World. Here, your soul is simply without a home. I came as soon as I realized where you were."

"You mean, you didn't know that I was in Middle-earth?" Jasmine looked down, and she saw the beginnings of bright green blades of grass growing beneath her feet. Agni stroked his thin, long beard, meditiating on her question.

"We were aware that you were missing from your proper world. It took us a very long time to find you. You traveled a very great distance."

Jasmine looked around her again, watching as trees grew, and the light shone.

"Yes, I guess I did. So, I'm dead. What happens now?"

Agni laughed a laugh so beautiful, so joyous, that Jasmine almost fainted.

"You are a funny one, Jasmine." said Agni once his laugh had passed. "That is why I have been so eager to meet you. We've had plans for you. Come with me, and I will show you our Spirit World."

-8-8-

The world that Jasmine had now entered was nothing like she had ever seen before. It was beautiful and glorious, stretching on farther than the eye could even hope to see. Rolling green hills of tall grass moved in the wind like the sea. The sun was warm on her skin, and there was a shimmer to the very air. The other Spirits she passed were all beautiful and graceful, and happy. This world was nothing like she expected. Nothing close.

"When I've heard descriptions of the Spirit World, I never heard it described like this." said Jasmine, almost to herself.

"Yes, that is because when humans cross into the Spirit World, they usually are not dead. The Spirit World you have heard of is a type of inbewteen, between the living world and the dead world." Agni explained. Jasmine nodded, and continued to be fascinated by the world around her. Then, a memory hit her so hard, it almost forced her back.

"Zuko." she said, her voice coming out in a whisper.

"Excuse me?" asked Agni, his divine light dimming slightly, and a more violent glow surrounding him.

"Zuko. He's stuck back in Middle-earth. He needs me..." Jasmine turned, suddenly eager to go back. She didn't exactly know where back was, but she knew that Zuko was there waiting.

"Jasmine." Agni suddenly grasped Jasmine's arm, and forced her to look at him. "Don't worry about Zuko. You belong here."

Agni's voice seemed to break through Zuko's image. Soon, Zuko was just a name of someone she might have known.

"You're right." Jasmine blinked, like she was trying to clear a fog from her eyes. "I'm sorry, I just got distracted, I guess."

Agni suddenly shone with divinity again, yet didn't loosen his hold on Jasmine's arm.

"It is quite alright, Jasmine. Come, there is someone I would like you to meet."

Agni lead her to a small pond underneath a willow tree. A woman stood by the pond, her head down, as if she was seeing through the clear water.

"Yue, I'd like you to meet someone."

The woman turned and Jasmine was face to face with the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. The woman had long, radiant white hair, and robes that seemed to move in their own wind. She also had the most startling eyes, like the moon reflecting off of the ocean.

"Jasmine. May I introduce Yue, the Moon Spirit."

Jasmine didn't know whether to bow or to curtsy or to just go ahead and faint like she had been wanting to do ever since she died.

-888-

The night had been a string of close calls. Orcs were close, and in large numbers. So large that the Elves could do barely anything but watch and wait. As usual. The rest of the Company slept while they could, but Zuko couldn't sleep. He wouldn't. He feared that is he dared sleep, he'd dream of Jasmine. Dream of her death. No, he would go the rest of his life without sleeping if he could be spared those nightmares.

Now, the Company plus Haldir and a few other random Elves whose names Zuko didn't bother to remember were standing on the other end of a rope - more like string - bridge arguing over whether who should wear the blindfold, and who should not. And honestly, Zuko was supposed to be the child of the Company?

"I will not walk blindfolded like a beggar or a prisinor!" bellowed Gimli, folding his arms like a stubborn child. "I am no spy. I am no more likely to betray you than Legolas, or any of my companions."

"I do not doubt you." said Haldir, even though Zuko felt that the Elf did doubt him a lot. "Yet, this is our law. I am not the master of the law, and cannot set it aside. I have done much in letting you set foot over Celebrant."

Well, that really set Gimli off.

"I will go forward free, or I will go back and seek my own land, where I am true of word!"

"You cannot go back!" said Haldir, suddenly becoming very vicsious. "Now you have come this far, you must be brought before the Lord and Lady. They will judge you, and give you leave at their will. Behind you there are now secret sentinels that you cannot pass. You would be slain before you saw them."

With that, Gimli drew his battle axe, and held it with a look in his eye that dared Haldir to say something else. In response, every Lothlorien Elf notched an arrow to a bow and pointed them at Gimli.

"A plague on the Dwarves and their stiff necks!" cried Legolas, who was obviously quite over the whole situation.

Zuko couldn't take it anymore.

"For the love of Agni, why don't we just kill each other now and save Sauron the trouble!" Zuko didn't realize he had shouted that until he looked up and noticed that everyone was staring at him with a slightly nervous look.

Zuko could only manage to cough lightly, and shrug.

"Zuko is right." uttered Aragorn, breaking the tense silence, and taking the attention off of Zuko. "We are wasting much time arguing. It is hard upon the Dwarf to be thus singled out. We will all be blindfolded, even Legolas"

"A merry troop of fools we shall look!" guffawed Gimli. "Will Haldir lead us all on a string, like many blind beggars with one dog? I will be content if only Legolas shares my blindness."

"I am an Elf and kinsman here!" shouted Legolas, suddenly offended.

Zuko could only sigh and bury his head in his hands. It was going to be a _very_ long day.

-8-8-

By the time the sun was breaching the western horizon, the Company stood on the crest of hill looking upon what was something like a city constructed of trees. In the dimming light, small lights twinkled in the soaring limbs, and music could be heard all the way up on the hill where Zuko stood. Zuko had yet to see a place more awe-inspiring, even Ba Sing Se. Once again, he found himself wishing that Jasmine was there.

"Caras Galadhon." said Haldir suddenly, his voice coming out in a type of breathless whisper that told a lot about Haldir's love for his home. "The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

Haldir lead them on, along a pristine white road, through gates that opened on command, and into a world that Zuko had only known in his dreams. The trees stretched up into the heavens, and never seemed to end. Winding staircases of shimmering white wood wound around the trunks, almost like a beautiful dress. Lights that resembled bottled stars floated in the air, suspended from nothing it appeared. Also, they saw no Elves whatsoever the entire time they were being lead through the city. Yet, there were voices everywhere; singing. The most beautiful singing that Zuko had ever heard.

Haldir lead them up numerous flights of winding stairs before he showed any sign of slowing down. Sam almost passed out from the physical exhaustion, and Boromir had to carry him for a ways.

Finally, they were brought to what must have been the heighest platform in the city, for it was one hell of a climb. Zuko honestly wanted to just sleep, somewhere, anywhere, or maybe die, but the noble and divine ambiance that the space radiated forced Zuko to stand up straight and act like the prince that he was. The Company was told to face a large canopy that framed a long flight of stairs that seemed to have no end, for it ascended into pure light.

"Here dwell Celeborn and Galadriel." said Haldir in a soft voice, like he was speaking in some sort of temple, and didn't wish to offend the deities. "It is their wish that you should speak with them. I shall part with you here."

Then, without another word, Haldir gave a stiff bow and was gone. Literally, gone. Zuko could only groan and shake his head.

Elves. Watcha gonna do?

A sudden eerie silence settled over the Company, causing a chill to run up everyone's spine. Yet, it wasn't a malevolent chill, but more...peaceful.

Then, from the ball of light ascended two figures that made Zuko seriously wonder whether he was truly dead or not. For, certainly figures so divine could not exist in the same plane as the living. It was simply impossible.

Every member of the Company let out an audible gasp as the figures descended onto the platform, and the immaculate individuals came into plain view. They were certainly the most beautiful people that Zuko had ever seen. He felt a need to bow or kneel or whatever it was that Aragorn was doing with his forehead, but he felt some need to show adoration and respect.

They were both almost freakishly tall and clothed in complete white, making them seem even more like deities. The man - who Zuko assumed to be Lord Celeborn - was the epitome of male beauty with a face that held no sign of age except in the deep, icy eyes that never faltered. His hair was long and of a bright silver, appearing to be woven from the tails of falling stars.

The Lady Galadriel was no less angelic, if not more. She held a beauty that could not be rivaled, not even by Zuko's mother. Her hair was golden like the sun, and stretched all the way down her back. Yet, it was her eyes that made Zuko's breath stop in his chest. They were the color of a night sky just as the sun vanished over the horizon. He could have sworn there were even stars twinkling in the midst of the swirrling color.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here." said Lord Celeborn instantly, leaving no room for introductions or even pleasant conversation. "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone."

The way Lord Celeborn spoke to them made Zuko want to bow his head in shame. It was like being criticized by his father. Zuko chanced a look up, just to see where Lady Galadriel's eyes had fallen, and immediatly regreted the act. As soon as Zuko rose his head, Galadriel's eyes locked with his, and he was once again hit with that gust of magic that made him stumble.

_Do not hide your grief, young prince. _

A voice suddenly invaded his mind, his senses, speaking to him not in his head, but more like in his core.

_You are among friends. Find the peace that you so desire here. _

Zuko felt that he needed to respond, somehow, to that, but he knew inside that he couldn't.

"Tell me, where is Gandalf?" Lord Celeborn's voice shocked Zuko back into the conversation. Also, Gandalf's name had not been mentioned since Moria, and it was a bit traumatic to hear it out loud again.

"I much desire to speak with him," Celeborn continued. "I can no longer see him from a far."

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of these lands." said Galadriel suddenly, her eyes locked on Aragorn. "He has fallen into shadow." The light around her seemed to dim as the sorrow set in.

"Him, and another." said Zuko as he struggled to put power behind his voice. "Jasmine, daughter of Roso. She fought bravely, even though she was weak and hurt. She died with Gandalf." Words became stuck in Zuko's throat, chocked back by rising sobs. By Agni, he couldn't even speak of it without crying like a baby.

"They were taken by both Shadow and Flame." said Legolas in a sombre voice, taking up the reins for Zuko. "A Balrog of Morgoth."

An apparent chill passed through Lord Celeborn.

"For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." The spite behind Legolas' voice was obvious. Gimli immediatly seemed to shrink into himself, like he could melt through the platform and out of sight.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life." Galadriel said instantly, her voice lifting their spirits if just a bit. "We do not yet know his whole purpose. And even though I did not know Jasmine, I can see her in your eyes. Her soul is one that shall not fade away easily." Her eyes once again strayed towards Zuko. "From your memories, or your hearts." Zuko abruptly felt something burst inside of him. Like a dam breaking. He felt a wet something roll down the side of his face. He reached up, lightly brushing his cheek, and pulled back to see a tear resting on his finger.

"These are evil tidings," Once again, Celeborn's voice broke Zuko out of his own thoughts. "The most evil that have been spoken here in long years full of grevious deeds. What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

A sudden sense utter foreboding and hopelessness settled over the whole Company. What would happen to them? What would happen to the Ring? The fate of Middle-earth was suddenly looking very bleak.

"The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife." said Galadriel, her voice hard and authoratative. "Stray but a little, and it will fall to the ruin of all." Her eyes settled on Boromir, who could only withstand her glare for a moment before looking away. "Yet, hope remains while the Company is true." With a slight grin, she looked upon Sam, who stared back without any guilt or fear. Just awe.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled." Galadriel's voice was suddenly light and welcoming, like a hostess inviting in guests. "Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace."

-888-

Existance was paradise. It was beautiful and joyous and forever. Jasmine couldn't remember a time when she wasn't a Spirit. She could not remember a time when she wasn't skipping in the high grass with the other Spirits, laughing with Yue, and just being a blade on the wind. She had existed for eternity, and would go on for eternity. He life had no beginning and no end. Her clothes were made of light, and she felt no pain or sorrow or anger. Everything was absolutley perfect.

"You are happy?" said Agni in that melodic voice of his that made Jasmine quake every time he spoke to her. He liked to walk with her on the edge of the beach, an amazing white beach with a clear blue sea that stretched on for ever. She had once asked him if there was anything on the other side of the sea, but he changed the subject, and she soon forgot about the question all together.

"Of course I'm happy!" she exclaimed. "Why would I not be?" Agni grinned in a shy, almost boyish way that reminded Jasmine of something, though what she couldn't remember.

"I am glad to hear that, Jasmine. I so hoped that you would like it here. You see, I have something I would like to ask you."

Agni suddenly stopped in front of Jasmine, causing her bare feet to sink into the white sand, preventing her from moving, even if she wanted to.

"Of course, Agni. Whatever you want, I'll try my hardest."

Agni grinned again, broader this time. He took Jasmine's hands in his masculine large ones.

"Jasmine, I have found myself in need of someone to share eternity with, and help in governing the other fire Spirits. Of course, I have the Spirits of the other elements, but nothing quite compares to the warmth of a woman's touch."

Agni reached up, brushing his hand along Jasmine's cheek, and she found herself flinching away, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. The Fire Spirit didn't seem to notice her hesitancy.

"I need a wife, Jasmine. I have been searching for what feels like an eternity for someone who I can rule with. Someone with true _fire_. And I have found that fire in you."

Jasmine really wanted to leave, turn around and run, but she couldn't. Her legs continued to sink deeper and deeper into the sand.

"But...but wouldn't another Spirit suit you better?" she asked finally, struggling to find her voice. "An older, more powerful Spirit who can be of use to you..."

Jasmine couldn't hold back a small shriek when Agni suddenly grabbed her by her upper arms, forcing her body against him, causing her to stare up into his beautiful, terrifying eyes.

"I don't want _another Spirit_." His voice was not the harmodic tone that Jasmine had come to love, but something more angry and dark. He reached up and cupped her face in his hand, preventing her from flinching away.

"I want _you_, Jasmine. I have always wanted you."

-888-

The Company was housed back on the ground, in an open courtyard with fountains and ponds that flowed with the clearest water Zuko had ever seen. The large roots of the massive trees the made up the city grew up out of the ground, and formed spacious crevices that housed beds and rooms. It was a truly beautiful place - the best lodging the Company had had since Rivendell - but sadness that was now harbored in every leave on every tree in Caras Galadhon.

The Elves took Gandalf's death with terrible serious, like he was one of their own.

Zuko sat away from the rest of the Company, out of range of their voices and their stares. The mournful music of the Elves was enough company for him.

"It is not wise to be alone during times such as these."

Zuko didn't even have to look up. It was only a matter of time before Aragorn would catch him alone.

"I don't mind being alone." Zuko responded, still without looking towards the Ranger. "I've always been alone."

Aragorn sat next to him, even though he managed to keep a good bit of his distance.

"You are not alone now. Here, drink this." Aragorn held a large glass chalice towards Zuko, not offering, demanding. Zuko took the chalice, studying the clear, syrupy, liquid that filled it half way. He tasted it tentavily, and found that it was the most glorious thing he had ever tasted.

"You did not sleep last night." said Aragorn, staring off into the distance. "You must rest, regain your energy while you can."

"I can't sleep." Zuko answered instantly, taking a deep draught of the fascinating liquid.

"Can't or won't?" Aragorn's steely grey eyes turned on Zuko. Zuko sighed deeply, giving up. He suddenly couldn't continue to pretend, it was just too exhausting. Maybe it was the drink.

"Every time I close my eyes, I see her face. If I dare sleep...I don't know what kind of nightmares will haunt me."

For a moment, the two men sat in silence. The music of the Elves filled the void with sombre voices that swelled to the sky, as if they would sing to the gods. Zuko simply closed his eyes and let the music carry him away. He saw himself on a white shore, staring out on a clear sea with a lone island on the other end. A woman in white stood on the opposite shore, staring back at him, but that was all she did. Stare.

"You know, Jasmine and I have been through much." said Zuko, his eyes still closed. "Too much, actually. Banishment, isolation, spending the most crucial years of our lives on a ship with half drunk sailors and jail birds. I know it couldn't have been easy for her. She loved her family more than anything, and she couldn't even write to them. She couldn't even tell them how she was. She didn't get to wear pretty things, she didn't get to have the fun she deserved. She had to grow into herself surrounded by men who always leered at her with hungry eyes. She should have been at home being doted on by boys, and enjoying life, not playing servant to a scared, banished prince bent on chasing a ghost.

"I know it wasn't easy for her. It wasn't easy for either of us. Jasmine and I had to grow up very fast - too fast. I looked in the mirror once and saw an adult staring back at me before I even knew what a true adult was. And I looked at her, and I saw..." His voice faltered for a moment as he imagined seeing her before him. "I saw a woman. A woman who never had the chance to be a kid.

"Yet, there were small, almost insignificant moments where we were kids again. The world would fade away, and we would be the only two left. There was no war, or Avatar, or parents to please. Just us.

"Like, this one time when I was fifteen, we were sailing along the coast of the Earth Kingdom in early spring, perfect weather. The nights were clear and moonless, showing the stars in all of their brilliance. Especially on top of the command tower, the view was simply magical.

"It had been a long day of training and many hopeful leads on the Avatar turned out to be more dead ends. It was a depressing day for everyone. Late at night, when the whole ship was asleep - besides me, of course - I heard someone knocking on my door. I was prepared to order whoever it was to leave me alone, but I realized that the only one who ever truly knocked was Jasmine. I went to the door, and when I opened it, Jasmine stood there with an arm full of blankets and pillows, just beaming like a fool.

" 'Come watch the starts with me.', she said.

"I thought the idea sounded childish, and foolish, but it was Jasmine. I could never say no to her. So, we climbed up the command tower, struggling not to drop pillows and blankets, giggling the whole time like school girls skipping a class. We finally make it to the top, and I instantly realized why Jasmine would want to watch from that point. It was like standing somewhere in between the sea and the sky. Like I said, magical.

"We spread out all of the blankets, building a type of nest around ourselves with the pillows. Then, we just lay back and watched the stars. We picked out constellations, and tried to guess more than the other. We made up constellations of our own, and, I swear, if I look up into the sky on a clear night, I will be able to pick out the Two-Headed Wolf Bat that Jasmine named Dupis the Great in a blink of an eye, while it would take me ten minutes to distinguish _Agni's Chariot_.

"We also talked a lot that night. We talked about dreams we had, or things we wanted to do. I told Jasmine that I had always wanted to go penquin sledding, and she told me that she had always wanted to go cliff diving. We made up alternate lives for ourselves, and we would organize everything from the day were born, and work out where we would live, what our jobs would be, who we'd marry. She told me she wanted to marry a really tall man with long hair, and a nice voice. I told her I wanted to marry a woman with long, thick hair I could run my fingers through, and a laugh that would make all of the troubles I had just vanish.

"I laughed that night more than I've laughed in years. Since my mother dissapeared, even. She fell asleep curled up against my chest while I attempted to sing her a lullaby - very badly, I might add. It was her favorite song. I fell asleep utterly content with life. I fell asleep happy.

"Isn't that how it should be every night? Instead of falling asleep crying, or angry, I should fall asleep every night happy. Yet, I only am happy when I am with her. _Was_ with her, I guess.

"It wasn't until I saw Jasmine vanish over the edge of that cliff that I realized that I loved her."

Zuko finally turned to look at Aragorn, his eyes brimming with held back tears.

"I loved her, Strider. I loved her. I wanted her more than anything I've ever wanted in my life - more than the Avatar, or honor, or my father's love - and I never told her!" Now, the tears flowed freely, and he was sobbing.

"I never told her that I loved her!"

Without saying a word, Aragorn pulled Zuko to him, allowing the younger man to rest his head on his shoulder. Zuko clung to Aragorn's shirt, and sobbed like he had never sobbed before. His body shook, and sweat rolled down his head. He was practically feverish with grief.

"She knew, Zuko." whispered Aragorn into Zuko's hair, his voice surprisingly calm and soft. "I swear to you, she knew. And she loved you. She loved you with a passion I have never known."

Zuko only sobbed harder, wrapping his arms around Aragorn's torso. The Ranger simply let him, rocking slightly, letting Zuko let out all of the tears that he had been holding in. He understood what it felt like. To have your heart wripped out, and placed back in with missing pieces. Now, more than ever, he knew that Zuko needed to cry.

-8-8-

Zuko woke to the sound of water trickling, and wind whistling through the grass. He opened his eyes slowly, hesitantly, for once wishing to stay asleep. It was dreamless.

He sat up and immediatly realized that he was not in the same place where he had fallen asleep. He was in a type of glade surrounded by trickling streams. It was a beautiful place, but Zuko was still curious as to why he was there. He turned, and it started to make sense.

Before him stood Lady Galadriel in all of her splendor, grinning at him with a bit of amusment. She stood next to a high pedestal that supported a round basin. It seemed to beckon to him, like something alive.

"This isn't real." said Zuko, his eyes skimming over his surroundings. Galadriel's brow creased, as if she was confused by the statement.

"That would depend upon your perception of 'real', Prince Zuko." Her voice was immaculatly smooth, making Zuko feel a bit more comfortable, even though he was still wary.

"I mean, this is a dream."

Galadriel shrugged, and slowly began to walk around the basin, running her hand along the rim.

"If you believe it is a dream, than it is a dream." She then picked up a glass ewer from the edge of the trickling stream, and slowly poured the water into the basin. It feel smoothely and silently, like oil.

"Will you look into the mirror?" she suddenly asked, her eyes locked on Zuko. He rolled his eyes, and massaged his temples in an attempt to relieve his ongoing headache. He was getting so tired of these riddles.

"Is this some kind of test?" he asked, his voice weary. Then, Galadriel laughed. It was one of the most beautiful sounds Zuko had ever heard.

"Not everything is a test, young one. I know your life has suggested differently, but I promise you. Here, there are no right or wrong answers."

Zuko stood for a moment, his eyes shifting between the Elf Lady and the basin. He felt like if he looked in the mirror, than he would see something that he would rather not wish to see. Then, he figured, what the hell? It's his dream, he could change it if he wanted.

In three strides, he crossed to the basin. Slowly, he gripped the edge, and leaned over and stared into the clear water. He saw...himself. He was staring at his reflection. He was staring at his scar. What was he supposed to see, his true potential, or something sentimental like that? This was like something his uncle would ask him to do.

After a minute of staring at himself, Zuko was prepared to forget the whole thing and go back to sleep, but then, the water began to move. It swirled and morphed, forming into actual images. Zuko saw people flash before his gaze. His mother, uncle, the Avatar, Strider, Jasmine. He grasped the edge harder, his breath catching when he saw her face pass before him.

He then saw himself standing at a crossroads. Down one road, he saw the throne of the Fire Nation. Shimmering and golden, it was the pinnacle of everything he wanted. His father and sister stood behind it, and they were smiling, beckoning him to take his place.

Down the other road was his uncle. He was round and merry, like always, but it was his company that unnerved Zuko. With his uncle stood the Avatar and his merry band. Also, Jasmine stood with them. They were all smiling at him, like friends. They were welcoming him.

Zuko stood and looked down both roads, weighing all of his options. The throne was what he had always wanted. It was the fuel behind his journey, behind his life. Without it he was...nothing. Yet, his friends were on the other side. Uncle and Jasmine were the only ones who had ever truly treated him like family, like home. And the Avatar wasn't attacking him, and his friends weren't looking upon him with hate. They were friends.

Then, he remembered.

Jasmine was dead.

That road was a lie, it was a trick. Besides, Jasmine wanted him to have the throne. She would be proud of him.

So, Zuko turned, and took a step onto the road that lead to his destiny.

Then, the image took a sudden change. He saw the Avatar - burned and ragged - falling and falling into darkness. The next scene was of the Avatar's friends in chains, being dragged onto a Royal Navy ship as prisinors. Zuko wasn't exactly uncomfortable with these visions. It was what he wanted...wasn't it?

The next vision, however, made a chill run down his spine. His uncle was in rags, covered in dirt and grime and blood. Heavy shackles bound his hands and feet. He was being lead to a low dias, and a man with a a black mask and a heavy broad sword. It changed instanty to an image of Jasmine stripped down to nothing, burns and scars covering her everywhere. She lay on a dirt floor curled up into a ball. The silhouette of a large man stood in a door way, glaring down at Jasmine. There was lust in his eyes.

The next image was the most frightening of them all. Everything - the entire world, it seemed - was burning. Zuko could feel the heat on his skin, he could hear the screams of the dying in his head. Somewhere, in the distance, he could hear Azula laughing. Her laugh grew louder and louder until it filled his entire mind. He cupped his hands to his ears, attempting to block out the noise, but it would not fade. It only grew louder.

With a cry, Zuko threw himself back, away from the mirror, falling onto his back in the cool grass. Azula's laugh instantly faded from his mind, but he could still hear it. He could see the horrid images flashing before his eyes. Zuko was so traumatized, he didn't even notice that tears were streaming down his face.

Galadriel stared down at him with a sombre and grave face, saying nothing. Zuko would rather her scream at him, attack him, rather than have her stare at him with those penetrating eyes that were filled with judgement.

"What do you want of me?" Zuko shouted finally, the tears continuing to come.

"I want you to stop working against yourself, Zuko." she said, her voice surprisingly calm compared to her face. "You have spent your entire life doing what you think is expected of you, instead of what you need to do."

"Do you think I enjoy being the bad guy?" yelled Zuko, standing. "Do you think I enjoy being hated, and feared, and isolated? I hate it! It kills me inside, but it is the way it has to be. Once I return home, I can change that."

"Do you truly believe that? I do not think you do. I think you see only what you have trained yourself to see. Jasmine knew that. She tried her hardest to open your eyes to the world."

"Don't you dare even mention her! After showing me _that_, don't you dare speak her name!"

"That is what will happen if you continue on this path. I did not show you anything that you were not meant to see. You saw what road you chose. You saw how the best of intentions can hide the darkest truths. You have an amazing destiny, Zuko. Your life is the weight that will tip the scales for one side or the other. The choices you make will effect the outcome of this world, and the other."

"Well, what do you want me to do, all-knowing being?" Now, Zuko was entirely frustrated. He was tired of being pressured, and riddled, and prophesized, and was ready for someone to help him for once. "Please, tell me what to do, tell me what I should know! I'm so lost. Without Jazz, I'm so lost..."

Zuko kneeled in the grass, exhausted and misplaced. He suddenly felt a warm, loving hand caress his hair. He looked up, and Galadriel was smiling down at him with somewhat of a cross between adoration and pity on her face.

Finally, her voice coming out in a whisper, she said, "I want you to know that you always have a choice."

* * *

**AN: Another long one, I know, and it was chock full of emotion. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings" (books or movies) or "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Harry Potter" or "The Chronicles of Narnia" or any other book and/or movie I happen to mention

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Review please! Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!

P.S. If you haven't read "The Games We Play", and you don't intend to, here's a little back story about Jasmine. Jasmine has been a servant all of her life, and was born into a family of servants. Her mother was the hand maiden to Fire Lady Ursa, and thus had very strong ties in the palace. When she was five and Zuko was six, she was given to him as a playmate. What started as just a weak bond between servant and master sprouted into a strong, and vast friendship. This relationship was often made a bit complicated by the fact that Jasmine's father was the leader of the Fire Nation Resistance, and she was often sent on little info. gathering missions for him, forcing Zuko along. He never told her secret, and carried it to the grave with him. When Zuko was thirteen, and challenged to an Agni Kai by Fire Lord Ozai, Jasmine defended him, and almost put the Fire Lord on his back, but was defeated by trickery and deceit. As punishment, she was banished along with Zuko. Three years later is where our story begins.

* * *

CHAPTER 15: Carry On

"Agni wants me to be his bride." she said, breaking the comfortable silence she had been sharing with Yue.

They sat by Yue's regular spot - a koi pond underneath a willow tree, simply enjoying each other's company. It turned out that Yue's pond was a looking pond where she could look down on the oceans of the world, helping to maintain the balance.

When Jasmine spoke, Yue's head snapped up, her face oddly grave compared to her usually cheery behavior.

"Did you say yes?"

Jasmine started some, surprised by the question. She was expecting some cheer, excitement. Something!

"N-no, I asked him if I could think on it for a while."

"How long did he give you?" Yue's voice was so chill, it made Jasmine feel suddenly very serious and unnerved.

"Two days."

Yue bowed her head again, staring down into the crystalline pond. Jasmine wondered for a moment if she looked hard enough, would she be able to see little sailboats traveling on the ocean water.

"Do you intend on saying yes?" asked Yue suddenly, shocking Jasmine back into the present.

"Well, why shouldn't I?" asked Jasmine defensively, tired of being made to feel so low. "Agni is one of the most powerful Spirits in existence. Any Spirit would be honored to be his bride."

"So that means that you're going to say yes?"

"It doesn't mean anything! Only that, if I did say yes, I wouldn't be in the wrong."

"But you know you shouldn't."

"I don't think that all! I'm just trying to convince you..."

"Why are you trying to convince me? I never said anything against Agni, or against the proposition of being his bride. You are trying to convince yourself otherwise."

Jasmine opened her mouth to retort with something, but she couldn't seem to bring any words to mind. She didn't have a proper retort.

Yue leaned forward, shortening the distance between them.

"You don't feel right, do you Jasmine? You know that something is wrong, don't you?"

"I-I don't feel like anything is wrong. I feel perfectly fine." Even as Jasmine spoke, she could feel the doubt in her own voice.

Yue leaned even closer, and spoke in a close whisper, like they were in a crowded room, and she spoke words that she wanted only Jasmine to hear.

"Tell me, Jasmine, if you have always been a Spirit, what are you the Spirit of?"

Jasmine flinched back, shocked by Yue's question. Why would she even ask something like that? Why would she want to plant seeds of doubt all over her beautiful world.

"Yue, what are you talking about?"

"Jasmine, every Spirit is created with a purpose. There is a Spirit for every element, every forest, every lake, every star. What are you the Spirit of?"

Jasmine stood, and stalked away from the usually peaceful place, suddenly very unsure and unnerved. She thought hard, searched her immortal mind for any recognition of what her charge was, but found none. In all of her eternity, she couldn't remember what she was the Spirit of. But, that didn't completely unrail her.

"Why are you doing this, Yue?" she asked vehemently. "Why are you trying to ruin everything?" The gentle spirit let out a deep, almost painful sigh, like she was releasing some burdensome weight.

"Because I'm tired of lying to you." Yue stood and walked somewhere behind Jasmine, towards the koi pond.

With her back turned, she could hear something like water flowing smoothly over cool stone. She could hear Yue standing, and the soft sound of her satin shoes brushing over the grass.

Jasmine turned, ready to just forgive her old friend, and end all of the discomfort, but the item that Yue was holding stopped her cold.

Resting across her up-stretched palms was a dao sword. It was old and worn, with a simple leather bound hilt, and a dulling blade. But, there was something about it that called out to her, that struck her, somehow. She could only stare at the item, too struck to attempt anything else.

"This is not your home, Jasmine. And you know this. You know deep down inside that you are living a false life. I know how this must hurt you. I know how happy you've been here. I am only showing you this because you have become a dear friend to me. I refuse to help deceive you anymore. Please, take the sword, and you will see what I mean."

Jasmine continued to stare, unblinking, at the sword. She heard Yue's words, heard the sadness in them, and for a moment seriously considered not taking the sword and just walking away. If she did take it, she knew that some kind of great revelation would come to her. Something that would shatter everything good and beautiful that she had known.

But, she could not deny was something off. She had felt this internal nagging at her very core since before Agni made his offer. Yue was right, there was something terribly wrong.

With a deep breath and a prayer to whoever bothered to care, Jasmine grasped the hilt of the sword.

She was suddenly hit with a force that knocked the very life out of her, it seemed. Images, visions, memories flooded her mind in an endless stream. She couldn't pull away from the sword if she tried.

She remembered everything almost instantly.

She wasn't a Spirit. Never was. She was the soul of someone dead. She remembered her home, and the Avatar, and the war. Middle-earth and the Ring, the Company, Gandalf. Zuko...How could she have forgotten him? Her prince, her companion, her best friend, and she forgot him. That sword that she touched was one of his twin dao swords. He had brought her back.

Losing all of the strength she had, she fell to her knees and wept. Wept because she had allowed herself to be fooled and distracted. She swore an oath to Zuko, to stand by him for eternity, and she allowed herself to be sauntered into false memories, a false life. And for what?

"Why?" she asked of no one in particular, the tears finally settling.

"Why do men do anything?" said Yue with a sigh of obvious disappointment. "Greed."

"Greed.." Jasmine's memories were starting to truly piece back together. "The Ring. Frodo! I need to get back to Middle-earth, they need me! Zuko needs me, he must be livid!"

"Jasmine, you can't go back." said Yue, grasping her by the shoulders. "You're dead. Just because you have your memories back doesn't mean that you are living again."

Jasmine smirked, despite the circumstances.

"Please. Like that's ever stopped me before."

-888-

The Company spent only a few days in Lothlorien, but for Zuko, it felt like a decade's sleep. It was the perfect place for a weary, grief stricken ban of people to find themselves again. Under the great limbs of Lorien, Zuko came to a bit of his senses again. He was given time to think, to rest, to figure it all out again.

The subject had been breached that if any members of the Company wanted to turn back, they could. Zuko certainly considered it. Jasmine was dead. He had nothing holding him to Middle-earth really since it was Jasmine's idea to follow Frodo this far. Not that Zuko didn't care for Frodo, and every member of the Company, but Jasmine was his anchor. His anchor to everything.

But, if he did turn back, where would he go? To Hobbiton? To Rivendell? He did like the Elven city, and thought that living out the rest of his life there wouldn't be that terrible a fate. Even Hobbiton was a place that he could see himself being happy. He could help Bilbo with Bag End, and anything else that was needed. Jasmine would like that. She would like him living a simple, quiet life in a comfy Hobbit-hole, or something.

He could open a tea shop, for his uncle. Sam did say that Zuko made the best tea that he'd ever had. The Hobbits would flock to his shop. Zuko would smile just thinking about it. A happy life. Zuko never imagined that he could live a life that would be considered _happy_.

But he made a promise. He was part of the Company, and had vowed to Frodo that he would follow him off of the edge of the world. And he would.

For the first time in his life, he had _friends_. True, honest _friends_. Sure, the situation was...different. Normal teenagers certainly didn't make "besties" in a rag-tag company bent on destroying an evil Ring and sending a dark lord to his grave. But, of course, Zuko wasn't a normal teenager.

-8-8-

On a cool, peaceful night, the Company was summoned back to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. More stairs were climbed, and Zuko found himself once again on the elegant platform, watching the ethereal couple descend the stairs. Lord Celeborn spoke first.

"Now is the time when those who wish to continue the Quest must harden their hearts to leave this land. Those who no longer wish to go forward may remain here, for a while. But whether they stay or go, none can be sure of peace. For we are come now to the edge of doom."

Zuko couldn't help roll his eyes. Celeborn certainly did love the drama.

"Here those who wish may await the oncoming of the hour till either the ways of the world lie open again, or we summon them to the last need of Lorien. Then they may return to their own lands, or else go to the long home of those who fall in battle."

There was a long moment of silence. There was a tenseness in the air, as if everyone was just waiting for someone to say something. Zuko let out a heavy sigh, and took a step forward, to face the Company.

"I know that there's been...speculation lately over whether I will follow or not because of Jasmine's death." He exhaled again, letting her name linger. "But, I have realized that you are all my home here. You are my friends, and for a long time, Jasmine was my only friend. You all treat me like a brother. Also, I made a vow in Rivendell to get you, Frodo, to Mount Doom and back without a scratch. And I hold my honor in very high regard. So, I was hoping to continue on with the Company, that is, if you'll still have me Frodo."

Again, the silence lingered. Every eye on the platform seemed to be on him, and considered all of the intimidating figures in the room, it was a bit unnerving. Finally, Frodo let out one of his own little smiles that lit the sun.

"I never considered you leaving the Fellowship, Zuko. I don't think it would be the same without you."

A great breath was exhaled when Frodo spoke those words, and the tense air dissipated.

"You had me scared there for a minute, Frodo." said Pippin with a laugh. "Just a minute."

"Zuko set with us all the way from Hobbiton. He is more a member of this Fellowship than any of us." said Sam with a smile in Zuko's direction.

"The lad keeps us together!" exclaimed Gimli.

"I think it can be assumed that we all agree with Frodo, Zuko." said Aragorn with a kind smile. "You leaving the Fellowship was never an option."

Zuko nodded, completely overwhelmed by the positive energy that was being sent his way. It was strange almost, being so utterly accepted. It was something he wasn't used to. Zuko quietly stepped back into line, his head down, willing himself not to cry like an emotionally unstable teenager. Boromir rested a strong hand on the younger man's shoulder, not needing any words to express how he felt.

Zuko looked up to briefly glance at Galadriel, and, as he expected, her ancient eyes were locked on him. And she was smiling. It was an odd type of proud smile, like one a mother would give a son. Zuko could do little but smile back.

It was decided that evening that the Company would leave in the morning via the Great River on boats that Celeborn and Galadriel would provide. They would meet at the shore in the morning, prepared to leave.

That night, Zuko slept among the Company for the first time since they came to Lorien. It felt like the old times - the old times being before Moria - where they would all sit around an open fire, telling stories and laughing. Of course, it was beyond strange not having Gandalf and Jasmine among them. It was an obvious void. But, still, everyone was better about everything. It seemed.

-8-8-

It was early morning when the Company was roused - that is, most of them were roused. Aragorn and Legolas didn't do the sleep thing much.

A small company of Elves fed them, then lead them along a tree lined path towards the shore of the Great River. It was a beautiful place that radiated peace and safety. Zuko was slightly sad to leave a place that made him feel so utterly secure.

Celeborn and Galadriel were there, of course, looking rather kind, lacking the serious expressions that they usually wore.

"We have come to bid you our last farewell." said Galadriel with a kind smile. "And to speed you with blessings from our land. We have gifts that will aid you all on the road to come, for it shall be a road of trials."

The Lord and Lady had the Company line up in single file, facing them. Elves stood before them holding dark green cloaks with large hoods, as if to knight them.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people." said Celeborn as the Lothlorien Elves rested the cloaks around every member of the Company's shoulders, and fastened them with a green, silver-veined leaf brooch.

"May these cloaks shield you from unfriendly eyes."

Zuko didn't quite understand what Celeborn meant about the cloaks "shielding them", but he did feel a certain level of magic radiating from the cloak. He was confidant that if there was a situation where he didn't want to be seen, he wouldn't be seen.

Then, Galadriel approached them, Elves walking behind her carrying items that were awe-inspiring even from a distance for Zuko.

She approached each member of the Company, and presented them with gifts that a king would find amazing. Each item seemed to fit the person it was given to. Legolas was given a master's bow, Aragorn was given a dagger, Sam was given Elven rope. When Galadriel reached Zuko, he was expecting something like skin ointment, or a book on anger management. Never would be he expect the gifts that he was given.

"The gifts I have for you, young Prince, are things that have always seemed to belong to you." said Galadriel with that motherly smile. She motioned towards an Elf, and he presented Zuko with a black lacquered scabbard made of what must have been the finest wood. The scabbard was long and curved, showing the movement of the blade. The hilt was like ivory wrapped in silk, making for an easy and comfortable grip. The guard was of metal, which was something that only the best swords possessed. Zuko hesitantly gripped the hilt in his hand, and instantly loved it. He glanced up at Galadriel in question, and she simply nodded. Grinning like a child, Zuko unsheathed the dao sword, letting the ring of the metal pierce the air.

The blade was the likes of which he had never seen.

The metal was bright, almost shimmering, not dull or dark like the blades he carried. The most fascinating thing about the blade, however, was the engravings that ran along with sides. They were dragons. Their winding, turning bodies stretched along the entire length of the blade. The engravings were deep and elaborate, stretching on without an end, it seemed.

Zuko weighed the sword in his hand, marveling at how light it was, then he noticed a small button along the hilt that he recognized. Zuko flicked the button, and the sword split, revealing that they were in fact dual dao swords. Zuko had to resist the urge to squeal.

"These swords are made of the most powerful metal in existence, forged by our own sword Masters." said Galadriel, even though Zuko couldn't take his eyes off of the swords. "The blades will never grow dull, the edge will never wear and become blunt. They can cut cleanly through anything and everything. Also, this will not be their first time seeing light. Your uncle carried these swords before you."

Zuko's eyes snapped up. Now he was paying attention. Galadriel took that as a cue to continue.

"When your uncle was younger, and just coming into his own as a general, they were my gift to him. Yes, even then, he was a member of the Order. He carried these swords through battle and war until the siege of Ba Sing Se. After that, he lost the taste for battle. He returned them, sending word that another should carry them. Someone worthy. I believe he would want non other than you to have them now."

Zuko nodded, and combined the swords into one, and smoothly sheathed them.

"Thank you, my Lady." His voice seemed suddenly very small. "You have no idea how much this mean to me."

"Oh, I almost forgot! That is not all I have for you."

Galadriel reached into the folds of her beautiful robes, and Zuko almost fainted. The swords were far more than enough, what else could she possibly have for him?

Galadriel smiled as she drew out of a long hidden pocket a long, silver chain. On the end of the chain hung a large, red stone wrapped in gold wire like vines. There was something about the stone, that absolutely captured Zuko. The colors in the stone seemed to move, swirl and mix like a living thing. There was even a light that radiated from it, like an inner fire.

"This is called a Heart Stone. It can connect to the hearts of others, and radiate life. When you wear this, you will feel Jasmine with you."

"But...Jasmine is dead." said Zuko instantly, just because he had gotten so used to saying it. Galadriel gave one of those smile that told everything, yet betrayed nothing.

"There are many dimensions to the world that exists after this one. Jasmine is not as lost as you believe." Instead of answering the many questions that were now swirling around in Zuko's head, she placed the chain over his neck, allowing the stone to rest on his chest.

Instantly, he felt Jasmine's presence. It was faint, but after being without her for so long, it felt almost overwhelming. He wrapped his hand around the stone, and he could swear he felt a heart beat. But, it made no sense.

He looked up to Galadriel, his brow creased.

"How..."

Galadriel lifted a hand, quieting him.

"Some questions, Prince Zuko, are better left unanswered."

-8-8-

Zuko was feeling a bit lighter after the gifts he had received from Galadriel. The Heart Stone was warm against his skin, and brightened his constantly damp spirits. If this was second best to Jasmine, he would take it.

He helped the other non-Hobbits pack supplies into the boats while Aragorn was off whispering with Celeborn and Galadriel. He and Legolas had formed a type of assembly line loading small bundles into the boat while Pippin and Merry supervised.

Legolas suddenly stopped, and with a new found gusto, dug into the wrapped bundle, pulling out a small wafer of bread - almost a cookie to Zuko's eyes - and held it before the Hobbits.

"Lembas!" exclaimed the Elf, who was ready to jump out of his skin. "Elvish way-bread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man."

The Hobbits nodded, as if this information was absolutely fascinating. Legolas passed Zuko, giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder, and vanished to find more supplies.

Taking the opportunity, Zuko leaned in beside Merry and Pippin, who were beginning the shift uncomfortably in their seats.

"So," said Zuko with a smirk. "How many did you eat?"

Pippin and Merry glanced at each other, then turned to face Zuko.

In unison, they said, "Four." Then burped very loudly.

-8-8-

Half an hour and many gracious goodbyes later, the Company was pushing off, and easing down the Anduin. Aragorn was at the lead of the miniature armada in a boat with Frodo and Sam. Boromir followed behind with Pippin and Merry, and Zuko was in the last boat with Legolas and Gimli, who (thank _Agni_) stopped fighting and were actually being rather cordial with each other.

The landscape was awe-inspiring. White mountains rose up around them, and the reflecting water of the river was still besides the angular ripples that the boats created. Zuko was yet to find a place in Middle-earth that wasn't ridiculously beautiful. Oh, except the bogs. Yeah, he forgot about those.

Zuko heard a deep, blissful sigh behind him, and turned to see Gimli looking off with a dazed look in his eyes.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting." he said with another blissful sigh that was very un-Dwarf-like. "Having looked upon my last that which was fairest. Henceforth, I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me."

"What was it?" asked Legolas, his curiosity getting the best of him. Gimli grinned, and his face lit up with pure, utter happiness.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three."

"That's beautiful, Gimli." said Zuko in all sincerity.

"What of you, lad?" asked Gimli, quickly blinking away any lingering tears. "What did the Golden Lady give you?"

Zuko instantly touched the spot on his chest where the Heart Stone rested against his bare skin.

"She gave me hope."

-8-8-

The days passed lazily for the Company. The sailing was smooth and quiet and easy, almost too easy for Zuko. He felt constantly the eyes of something on his back, peering from the shore. Yet, whenever he turned his head to catch the glare, his eyes saw nothing but empty forest.

"You feel them, as well."

Zuko jumped, and saw Legolas staring at him with those clear eyes of his. Zuko had no need to question, he knew what the Elf meant.

"On the eastern shore. I thought it was nothing."

Legolas' face remained stoic, but there was a grin to his eyes.

"Never assume it to be nothing. We are being followed."

That night, the Company made camp on the rocky shore, as they did most nights. The Hobbits were asleep as soon as the boats were pulled to shore, and Gimli soon followed. Legolas didn't really sleep, more like shut his mind off for a few hours. It was truly quite fascinating. Zuko could stare at the Elf for ever, and he wouldn't blink.

Zuko, however, could find no comfort in sleep, or anything else. Ever since Legolas had confirmed his suspicions, he didn't dare sleep. Ever sound was a warning, every movement a possible enemy. After tossing and turning for near an hour, Zuko gave up and went in search of a rock to roust on.

"Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria. I had hoped to lose him on the river, but he is too clever a waterman."

Aragorn and Boromir were sitting close to the shore, whispering in that secretive, adult way that they favored.

"I knew we were being followed by something." said Zuko, sitting down next to Aragorn on the fallen tree trunk that the men had set up as their base.

"One thing you and Jasmine certainly shared is your lack of need for sleep." said Aragorn with a laugh. It was the first time he had used Jasmine's name in casual conversation since Moria.

"Sleep never came easy to me. I'm sure Jasmine developed the same habit by pain of association. So, we're being followed?"

"Gollum is not a great concern to us." answered Aragorn, immediately.

"If he alerts the enemy of our whereabouts, it will make the crossing even more dangerous."

Zuko couldn't help but cast Boromir a harsh glare. He was constantly being negative, angry, or just all out strange. Silence and brooding hung around him constantly. Also, his eyes strayed and stayed on Frodo much longer than Zuko would have liked.

"Minas Tirith is the safer road." said Boromir, the anger growing in his voice. "You know it. From there we can regroup. Strike out for Mordor from a place of strength."

Aragorn finally turned and cast Boromir a dark, penetrating glare that made even Zuko shut up and listen.

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us."

Zuko snapped his head to stare wide-eyed at the Ranger. Why would he say that, knowing that it would set Boromir off?

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves!" spat Boromir. "Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found among Men. But you will not see that." Aragorn stood suddenly, and moved to leave, but Boromir stood also, and grabbed Aragorn roughly by the arm.

"You are afraid. All your life, you have hidden in the shadows." Now, it was Zuko's turn to stand. He would not stand by and his a good, honorable man who he considered to be a friend be talked to like that.

"Calm down, Boromir, that's enough."

Zuko moved to rest a reassuring hand on Boromir's shoulder, but the older man quickly brushed his hand away.

"You are no better, Zuko!" he snapped. "You had a chance to fight for what you believe, one chance, and you succumbed instead of standing up and fighting! Now you wander the world living on vain hopes instead of returning to your kingdom and claiming it as your own, as is your right! Jasmine had more honor than you could ever hope for, and she died proving that. Both of you are scared of who you are, of what you are."

Aragorn snatched his arm out of Boromir's grasp, and Zuko could do nothing but stand there. The Ranger began to stride away, his back tense and anger flowing off of him, then he stopped short, turned on a heel, and strode right back to Boromir, getting right into his personal space.

"I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city." The anger and spite that was in Aragorn's usually calm and sombre voice caused Boromir to take a step back. Aragorn lingered for a moment longer, then quickly walked away.

Zuko could still do nothing but stand there.

The truth was a harsh thing to hear.

Boromir finally bothered to look at Zuko, and there was regret in his eyes.

"Z-Zuko...I am sorry. I did not mean..."

"No, Boromir." said Zuko instantly. "Don't even bother."

Zuko quickly left the river's edge and walked back to the camp, surly leaving a smoke trail in his wake. When he reached the meager camp, he sat down hard on the rough ground, wrapped his cloak around himself and turned onto his side, shielding himself in the shadows that he loved so much.

He stayed like that for a moment, staring into darkness, until he head slight movement next to him.

"Boromir did not mean those harsh words, Zuko." said Frodo's soft voice. It didn't surprise Zuko that much that he had heard. "Everyone is so tired, and..."

"Please, don't Frodo." said Zuko, cutting him off. "Just go back to sleep."

Zuko listened to the silence, knowing the Frodo continued to stare at his dark, imposing back. Finally, the Ring-bearer let out a deep sigh, and turned onto his side, facing away from Zuko.

Zuko continued to stare into nothingness, listening to Gimli's snores, and the vibrating rhythm of the wild. He didn't know whether he should feel angry or disgusted, or everything all at once. But one thing he did feel above anything else was loneliness. He didn't realize how much he really needed Jasmine's patience and loyalty until it was gone. Under his heavy shirt, the Heart Stone was warm against his chest. Zuko put his hand over the stone, pressing it deeper into his skin, over his heart.

* * *

**AN: Review, please!**


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings" (books or movies) or "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Harry Potter" or "The Chronicles of Narnia" or any other book and/or movie I happen to mention

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Review please! Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!

P.S. If you haven't read "The Games We Play", and you don't intend to, here's a little back story about Jasmine. Jasmine has been a servant all of her life, and was born into a family of servants. Her mother was the hand maiden to Fire Lady Ursa, and thus had very strong ties in the palace. When she was five and Zuko was six, she was given to him as a playmate. What started as just a weak bond between servant and master sprouted into a strong, and vast friendship. This relationship was often made a bit complicated by the fact that Jasmine's father was the leader of the Fire Nation Resistance, and she was often sent on little info. gathering missions for him, forcing Zuko along. He never told her secret, and carried it to the grave with him. When Zuko was thirteen, and challenged to an Agni Kai by Fire Lord Ozai, Jasmine defended him, and almost put the Fire Lord on his back, but was defeated by trickery and deceit. As punishment, she was banished along with Zuko. Three years later is where our story begins.

* * *

CHAPTER 16: When Life Gives You Lemons...Kill Some Uruk-Hai

The next day, after floating past Argonath, the Company found themselves on another rocky shore not far from a roaring waterfall that proved to be the end of their water voyage. From then on, the going would be on foot.

"We cross the lake at nightfall." said Aragorn immediatly while everyone else set up camp. "Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North."

Zuko cringed. The North would be cold.

"Oh yes?" uttered Gimli suddenly, which was a shock since he had been so quiet lately. " It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrnth of razor sharp rocks? And after that, it gets even better!" Pippin's head popped up, mid-chew.

"Festering, stinking marshlands, as far as the eye can see - !"

"That is our road." said Aragon, cutting Gimli off with a glare. "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, _Master Dwarf_." Zuko couldn't help but snicker some at that. That was certainly meant to be meant to be a dis.

Gimli's chest puffed up like one of those fish that make themselves bigger when threatned.

"Recover my...?" But, the rest of Gimli's statement was muffled by a string of curses. Aragorn didn't seem detered at all.

Zuko sat quietly, sharpening the end of his dual swords, even though the Lady of Light said that they would never grow dull. Still, it was something to keep his mind from focusing on the coming days. The direction, and comradery, of the Company was fading. Without Gandalf as a guiding light, they were doing little more than wandering in a vague direction, hoping that a clear path would show itself eventually. Aragorn was trying his hardest, this Zuko knew, but the strain of being the leader of a team that carried such weight was taking it's tole. If Aragorn slept little in the past, the Ranger slept none now. Zuko would see him set up a place for sleep, lie down, and stare up at the sky. Zuko would wake up two hours later, and Aragorn would be in the same position that he left him in. Aragorn was a leader, but he was no king. Not yet. This was not a role that he would have chosen for himself.

On top of that, the fellowship of the Fellowship was fading every passing day. They spoke little, and laughed less. Dinner around the open fire consisted of awkward periods between chews and obnoxious whisteling on the part of Gimli. Even Pippin and Merry's songs caused little cheer these days. It seemed that Jasmine's female presence did more for the Company that provide good food. Also, Boromir was different. Zuko couldn't exactly pin it, but there was an emptiness and saddness behind his eyes that was not there before. Boromir might not have been Mr. Fun-and-fancy-free, but he was never anything close to depressed. He was strong in his purpose and his love for his people, and that gave him happiness. Now, it was like there was a constant hunger eating at his being that he couldn't shake. And Zuko could only guess where that hunger came from.

The Ring was a bitch, after all. It found the smallest kink in the strongest chain and beat at it until the entire chain shatterd into pieces.

Speaking of Boromir...

Zuko looked up, and his eyes quickly scanned the camp sight, counting faces. Pippin, Merry, Sam, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn...Everyone was present. All accept two.

"Where's Frodo?" asked Merry, who had just returned with fire wood.

"Better question." responded Zuko. "Where's Boromir?"

Aragorn, wide-eyed, scanned the camp sight. There was sudden fear in his eyes, a fear that Zuko had never seen before. It was not fear for himself, for his own livelihood. But, for Frodo.

"Zuko, come with me." Aragorn said pointedly, more as a command than a request. "We will return." he said addressiong the rest of the Company, than he took off sprinting into the deep brush, and Zuko could do little but hurry after him.

Aragorn was a faster runner than Zuko thought. Or maybe a new will had taken hold, making him go faster.

"We shouldn't fear the worst." said Zuko, half panting. "Boromir is probably already back at camp, with Frodo."

Aragorn turned to look at Zuko with those steely grey eyes.

"Do you truly believe that, Zuko?"

Zuko looked into Aragorn's eyes, and found that he couldn't find the strength to say that he didn't.

They continued running through the woods, calling for both Boromir and Frodo. If they could find one, then they would likely find the other. Zuko suddenly stopped when he heard a muffled version of Boromir's voice. It was angry, and only a few degrees south of mad.

Zuko locked gazes with Aragorn and found that they were coming to the same conclusion.

"We must hurry." said Aragorn as he loosened his sword in it's scabbard, and ran on ahead of Zuko.

They crossed through a slightly hilly area, and the forest told the story. A large amount of long sticks - which Frodo had probably gone to retrieve - were scattered, as if dropped in a sudden hurry. The soft foliage gave way to show where bodies had lain. It was an ominous sign, if any.

Aragorn made use of his tracking skills and followed what he thought might have been Frodo's foot steps. Zuko could only see leaves, but he followed the Ranger nonetheless.

Aragorn lead them to a clearing that held the remains of what Zuko thought must have been a watchtower of some kind. Dark grey stone going up two stories with half built stairs, scattered and broken with grand eagles as tall as him staring nobly and sternly into space, their stone eyes holding a history.

"Frodo's tracks end here." said Aragorn, stooping to the ground.

"That means he has to be around here somewhere. Unless he was taken."

A beat of silence passed between the two men, when, like a miraculous sign, Frodo appeared on the ground in front of them, panting, his face pale. It was like he materialized out of thin air. Zuko recognized that instantly as an effect of wearing the Ring.

"Frodo?" Aragorn said, expelling a breath, even though his face was creased in confusion and worry. Frodo started suddenly, a great fear returning to his large blue eyes. He scrambled backwards, struggling to rise, clutching his hand in a fist to his chest.

"It has taken Boromir." gasped Frodo. Zuko's eyes went wide. So, his suspicions were true.

Aragorn straightened up, and moved towards Frodo with a deadly seriousness in his eyes.

"Where is the Ring?" His voice was cold with steely authority.

Frodo - faster than Zuko thought Hobbit could - jumped up and fled up the ruins. Aragorn purused him, and Zuko had no choice but to follow.

"Frodo, what are you doing?" shouted Zuko after Frodo as he fled. Frodo turned, clutching his fist to tightly that it was almost white.

"Stay away!" Frodo practicly spit at them, like one would to a stray dog. Aragorn stopped, and rose his hands, palms out, showing that he meant no harm.

"We swore to protect you." he said calmly. Frodo's eyes seemed to lose a bit of his fear, and his shoulders slacked.

"Can you protect me from yourselves?"

Zuko and Aragorn both lost the tension in their bodies, only to be replaced by a bit of pity and saddness. That was why Frodo ran from them. He knew that the Ring would find their weaknesses, as it found Boromir's, and when that happened no amount of friendship in the world would save them.

Frodo drew his hand away from his chest, and opened his palm, revealing the small, almost pretty article of all of this hate and chaos. The Ring seemed to pulsate as it reached out to Men's minds, pulling at their weak barriers. Aragorn's eyes seemed to glaze over as he heard the voice in his head, for Zuko heard it, too. It called in voice so seductive and tempting, morphing over Jasmine's usually bright and airy tone. It whispered, "Zuko...Prince Zuko..._Fire Lord_ Zuko..."

Zuko closed his eyes quickly and looked away, forcing the voices out of his head. He couldn't falter, especially not now, not with Jasmine gone.

Aragorn moved his eyes away from the Ring, and instead locked them with Frodo's. He moved forward slowly, reaching out his hand. Zuko was prepared to run Aragorn through if it cam to it, but before that became necesaary, Aragorn clasped Frodo's hand in his, and closed it. Slowly, Aragorn brought Frodo's hand back to his chest, openly refusing the temptation.

"I would have gone with you to the end." whispered Aragorn, kneeling down as to be face-to-face with Frodo. "Into the very fires of Mordor."

It was only then that Zuko realized what was happening. Frodo was going to leave the Company - and Aragorn was letting him.

"I know you would." said Frodo with a solemn smile. "Look after the others. Especially Sam. He will not understand."

Aragorn nodded, and stood, his face oddly sad, not emotionless as befit a Ranger. Frodo crossed over to Zuko, who could only stare with his mouth agape, far too shocked and confused to say anything.

"You and Jasmine left the Shire with Sam and I, vowing to protect me." said Frodo with a small smile. "I ask that you now take care of the others, in my stead. In Jasmine's stead."

Just the mention of Jasmine's name sent a bit of a spike through Zuko's heart. He could feel the ever present warmth of the Heart Stone against his skin, like somewhere Jasmine was wrapping him in an invisible embrace. He made a vow to follow Frodo. But, he knew, where Frodo went he could not follow. Zuko knew what it meant to take that road alone, knew what it was like to find yourself in the wilderness. It was a journey everyone had to take. Especially someone who carried that weight that Frodo held every day.

Zuko dropped to his knee in front of Frodo, his head bent, and his hands positioned in a traditonal Fire Nation bow. The highest of honors.

"Godspeed, Frodo Baggins."

Frodo smiled, and rested a small, yet suddenly strong hand on Zuko's shoulder. Zuko could feel his strength and his weakness in his touch, and felt even more certain of what he had to do.

Then, a blue glow caught his eye, emmiting from Frodo's scabbard.

"Frodo, your sword." Zuko said with urgency, standing. Frodo withdrew more of Sting, and, sure enough, it glowed violently blue.

Just then, the sound of multiple, heavy feet running swiflty in their direction reached them all. Aragorn turned towards the sound, drawing his sword.

"Go, Frodo." he said without facing the Hobbit. Frodo still remained, his eyes with sudden fear. "Run!" Aragorn shouted, his grey eyes finally turning to glare at Frodo. Without further convincing, Frodo turned and sprinted off into the forest. Zuko watched his go, and sent up a brief prayer to Agni, asking him to send Jasmine's spirit after Frodo, to guard him on the road.

With that, Zuko came to stand by Aragorn, drawing his dual swords in the process. The brilliant steel shone in the light.

"You should go, as well." Aragorn said, even though his voice was a little less than convincing. Zuko smirked, and cocked his head.

"Can't do that, Strider. Us disgraced princes have to stick together." Aragorn cast Zuko a half grin, and didn't dispute his decision anymore.

They both stepped out from behind the eerie ruins, and were faced with a large host of Orcs advancing towards them. No, not Orcs. These were not the gangly, stooped creatures that Zuko had fought in Helm's Deep. They stood upright, with bodies that once might have been human. They stood a god few inches above him, and had a gaith wider than Boromir's. These things were _made_ for battle, for war. Certainly wouldn't be as easy to kill.

Aragorn stepped forward, pressing the hilt of his sword against his forehead, his swagger obvious. Zuko split his dual blades, one in each hand, with the blades facing forward, prepared for a move. The creatures screamed in a gutteral, deep voice, accepting the challenge, and charged forward. Zuko and Aragorn met them.

Even though their numbers were ridiculous, Zuko and Aragorn handled business. They cut down everyone who met them, stabbing them, cutting them, simply getting them out of the way. Zuko barely had any room to firebend properly, and had to rely on his swords. The metal was amazing, the way it sliced, clean and thourough. Zuko even managed to decapitate one of the enemy in one swift move. These dual swords were certainly his new favorite things.

The creatures - which Zuko later learned were called Uruk-Hai - began to swell in numbers, forcing Zuko and Aragorn's flimsy line back. In an attempt to take some of the attention off of Zuko, Aragorn retreated up the ruined stairs, and the Uruk Hai followed. They screamed in fury and pain as Aragorn threw them off of the ledge, stabbing them as he went.

Suddenly, a Uruk-Hai larger than any of the others, that radiated an odd, sinister sense of authority, stepped forward, even though he seemed less than interested in Zuko and Aragorn and their pathetic opposition.

In a gruff voice like metal scraping against metal, it shouted, "Find the Halfling!" A sudden surge of Urku-Hai sprang forward, overwhelming Zuko. Out of pure necessity, Zuko sent a large wave of fire into the oncoming forces. He watched as many of them went up in flame, screeching as they went, the smell of burning Orc flesh once again filling the air. Yet, his attack didn't even hinder them. Pushing their dying comrades out of the way, more Uruk-Hai continued to charge towards him. Well. This wasn't good.

Then, with a call of "_Elendi_l!" like a king of old, Aragorn leapt down from the second floor of the ruins into the wave of Uruk-Hai, stopping their charge. Even from his back, Aragorn managed to stab one through the stomach as it attempted to run him over.

Zuko ran forward to help the fallen Ranger, but was blocked by an abnormally large Uruk-Hai. With crooked, bloody teeth, it grinned down of him, and rose it's large blade over his head to deliver a mortal blow. But, it was stopped mid-blow when an arrow landed directly between it's eyes. It stood for a moment, than teetered back. Zuko turned, and let the grin spread on his face when he saw Legolas notching another arrow to his bow, and Gimli coming in behind him, screaming.

"How did you find us?" Zuko shouted over the clang of battle.

"Well," Legolas stabbed two Uruk-Hai through the head before notching and firing. "You two do make quite the noise."

The battle steadily moved down the hill as the four men struggled to give Frodo time by holding off the Uruk-Hai. They were once again among ruins, fighting over fallen walls and stairs. Zuko moved fluidly with his dual blades, ever moving in a circular motion, killing Uruk-Hai before they even realized that they were dead. Legolas kept a cirular peremiter around him where he couldn't even be touched. Every Uruk-Hai he saw fell to his arrow. Gimli was hacking away with that great axe of his, weilding it with more grace and elegance than Zuko could have thought. And Aragorn...well, Aragorn could handle himself.

"Wait," Zuko said suddenly to himself. "Where are the Hobbits?" he shouted to Legolas.

"We left them at the camp!" the Elf responded while shooting without even looking. Zuko's eyes widened.

They _left_ Pippin and Merry at camp. And actually expected them to stay there?

Like a dark omen, a deep horn blow suddenly resounded throughout the forest. They all stopped, Company and Uruk-Hai alike, to listen to the dark tone.

"The Horn of Gondor." whispered Legolas, his eyes creased in confusion. What would Gondor be doing here. Then Zuko remembered almost as quickly as Aragorn spoke his fears.

"Boromir."

Aragorn took off down the hill, forgetting the Uruk-Hai, and instead focusing on his comrade. Zuko, Legolas, and Gimli covered him, taking down the Uruk-Hai who pursured him, and the ones that got in his way. Soon, Aragorn was out of their reach, sprinting through the wilderness like a deer.

"Follow him, Zuko." Legolas instructed, holding off multiple Uruk-Hai.

"Aye, we can't have our leader getting himself killed, laddie!" added Gimli as he brought his axe up into a Uruk's stomach, disembowling it.

Without hesitation, Zuko went off down the hill, hoping that he would catch up with the Ranger in time.

As Zuko ran, he passed the bodies of fallen Uruk-Hai, tracking the remains of an obvious battle. The line went on forever, and made it easy to follow Aragorn's trail.

Zuko finally came upon a clearing where the Uruk bodies were the most in number. There, he saw Aragorn battling away with and imposing Uruk - the leader - taking hit after hit as the creature refused to die. Zuko spotted out of the corner of his eye another Uruk who was injured but not dead rise from it's spot among the corpses, it's eyes on Aragorn. It notched a black, twisted arrow to a bow and aimed.

With a cry that he didn't even know he had, Zuko lunged forward, throwing himself against the Uruk. It faltered, dropping the bow, and sending the arrow off into the canopy.

Zuko wrestled on the ground with the Uruk, punching and pulling, trying to keep the creature from biting him. Zuko rolled onto his back, the Uruk straddling him as it gropped at his throat. Hooking his feet in the creature's stomach, Zuko forced it off of him, and a good few feet away.

Zuko stood quickly before the Uruk could charge him again, and sent a bolt of fire at it, setting it aflame. Zuko grinned as he watched the fire take hold and spread over the Uruk's body. But, what he didn't expect was for the creature to look him in the eye and walk towards him. Zuko kept his ground, even though he was completely shocked by what he was seeing. The creature's steps slowed as it continued towards him, step, step, step. Then, it's steps ceased, and it fell to it's knees, it's flesh black a burnt, then face down into the grass. Zuko expelled a breath he didn't know he was holding.

With every enemy either dead or dying, Zuko ran to Aragorn, who was kneeling next to a wounded Boromir. Zuko didn't know a man could still manage to breathe with so many arrows embedded in his chest. Boromir's skin was pale, almost blue, and a thin line of blood ran from the corner of his mouth.

Boromir's cold eyes turned to Zuko, and a small light lit behind them.

"Zuko..." he gasped, reaching his hand out towards the younger man. Zuko immediatly dropped to his knees beside the Captain of Gondor, and grasped his gloved hand.

"I'm here, Boromir."

Boromir used his other hand to shakily search through his layers of tunics and shirts, fumbling almost blindly, until he drew a small dagger out of one of the hidden folds. It wasn't ornate or ceremonial in any way. It had a cruved edge while the other was straight, and a simple round pommel. The sheath was of leather, possibly sewn together from the remains of some tunic or jerkin.

"Please carry this dagger until the day comes that you can pass it to my brother." said the lord of Men. "It has always brought me a bit of good luck. Perhaps it shall serve you better. I promised my brother when he was a child that I would give it to him some day. Promise me, Zuko, that you will find Faramir, and give this to him."

Zuko struggled not to cry as he grasped the elder man's hand firmly in his own, and accepted the dagger.

"Even if I have to crawl out of the grave, I will get it to him."

Boromir managed a small smile and a nod, then turned his fading eyes on Aragorn. He grasped the hilt of his sword firmer against his chest.

"I would have followed you my brother...my captain...my King." Then, Boromir exhaled a raspy, shallow breath, and the light faded from his noble eyes.

Boromir, son of Denethor, Captain of Gondor and member of the Fellowship of the Ring was dead.

Zuko finally allowed himself to cry.

Aragorn bent, softly closing Boromir's nonseeing eyes, and placed a kiss on the soldier's brow.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor. It is I that have failed." Zuko rose his head to stare at the Ranger, but Aragorn seemed lost in his own mind. "Vain was Gandalf's trust in me."

Zuko reached over Boromir's body and clasped Aragorn's shoulder.

"If Gandalf thought that you couldn't get the job done, he wouldn't have given it to you. And we wouldn't have followed you."

Aragorn grinned at the younger man, even though there was still a deep saddness in his eyes. The ground groaned, and Zuko turned to see Legolas and Gimli approaching them slowly.

"We came too late." whispered Legolas.

"Boromir...the Hobbits?" asked Gimli, just as solemn.

"Boromir is dead." answered Aragorn, standing. "He said that Uruk-Hai have taken Pippin and Merry. Sam...most likely has followed Frodo."

"We should give Boromir a proper ceremony." said Zuko, also standing. "Before we do anything else. We cannot leave him here among such filth."

The others agreed. A son of Gondor so noble and loyal deserved nothing less. So, they bore the body back to the rocky shore, and set Boromir in one of the boats, laying his shield and sword across his chest, and his broken horn at his side, removing the arrows and cleaning his skin of the dried blood. Legolas and Zuko shoved the boat out onto the River. The rushing tide swiftly carried the boat away, and over the waterfall's edge.

"They will look for him from the White Tower." said Aragorn as he watched the boat vanish. "But he will not return from mountain or from sea."

For a moment, the four companions stood silently, in reverence to the third of their Company to fall. In a small bout of morbid humor, Zuko wondered that if this rate, would there be any left, or would the Ring destroy them all.

When their time of mourning passed, Legolas immediatly went for one of the other boats, forcing it into the water on his own.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam would have reached the eastern shore." He moved to climb into the boat, but saw that no one followed him. They watched Aragorn, who stood silent and sturdy, making no signs of moving any time soon.

"You mean not to follow them?" asked Legolas in obvious confusion.

"The fate of the Bearer is in our hands no longer." said Aragorn, his gaze still on the water, even though Boromir's ship had long past from sight.

"Then it is in vain!" said Gimli with a groan. "The Company has failed."

Zuko could only run his hands through his steadily growing hair, too shocked and disheartened to say anything to dispute that. Ever since they set out from Rivendell, banners waving, eyes gleaming with the lust for adventure, they had done little to better that fate of this world. The Company was a lie that he didn't feel like telling himself anymore.

"No." said Aragorn suddenly with a steely certainty that put a bit more warmth in everyone's hearts. "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we still have strength left. With hope or without hope, we will follow the trail of our enemies. And woe to them if we prove the swifter. We shall make such a chase as shall be accounted a marvel among Elves, Dwarves, Men..." He settled his eyes on Zuko. "And firebenders. Leave all that can be spared. We travel light."

Aragorn turned to face them all, a true grin on his stoic face.

"Let's hunt some Orc."

Without waiting for them, Aragorn sprinted off into the forest. Zuko exchanged glances with Legolas and Gimli who only grinned back at him.

This is why they followed Aragorn.

Because he never gave up hope.

Summoning all of the energy he had left in him, Zuko grasped the heart stone that hung beneath his shirt, and raced after Aragorn, on to the next chapter.

* * *

**AN: I know this chapter was a bit shorter than others, but the next one will be longer, I promise. I hope you enjoyed, and please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings" (books or movies) or "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Harry Potter" or "The Chronicles of Narnia" or any other book and/or movie I happen to mention

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Review please!

P.S. If you haven't read "The Games We Play", and you don't intend to, here's a little back story about Jasmine. Jasmine has been a servant all of her life, and was born into a family of servants. Her mother was the hand maiden to Fire Lady Ursa, and thus had very strong ties in the palace. When she was five and Zuko was six, she was given to him as a playmate. What started as just a weak bond between servant and master sprouted into a strong, and vast friendship. This relationship was often made a bit complicated by the fact that Jasmine's father was the leader of the Fire Nation Resistance, and she was often sent on little info. gathering missions for him, forcing Zuko along. He never told her secret, and carried it to the grave with him. When Zuko was thirteen, and challenged to an Agni Kai by Fire Lord Ozai, Jasmine defended him, and almost put the Fire Lord on his back, but was defeated by trickery and deceit. As punishment, she was banished along with Zuko. Three years later is where our story begins.

* * *

CHAPTER 17: Where Would Zuko Learn to Ride a Horse?

When Aragorn made his little speech about this so called "chase", he wasn't joking. Zuko had hoped after six hours of running that he was, but three hours later, he realized that he wasn't. Three days of pursuit, three days of_ running_. They traveled north, following the near nonexistent trail that the Uruk-Hai host was leaving behind. They would often pass things that had been discarded: food, clothes, seldom any weapons. The Uruks were moving faster everyday. They knew they were being tracked.

Near midday on the third day, Zuko was given at least five minutes of rest when Aragorn dropped to the ground, laying flat, his ear to the stone.

"Their pace has quickened." he said, rising from the ground.

"That's impossible!" shouted Zuko, even though it sounded more like a gasp since he was still trying to catch his breath. "We've been running for days, we were barely even an hour behind them when we left the river."

"They must have caught out scent." answered the Ranger, who started running again. "Hurry!" The man was already ten feet from Zuko when he reached the "y" on "hurry".

"What is the matter, young man?" asked Legolas with a trickster's glint in his eye. "Can't you keep up?"

Zuko had to resist the urge to punch the Elf in his pretty face. Zuko turned, looking to make sure Gimli hadn't fallen too far behind, and saw him barely keeping up. Barely.

"Come on, Gimli! We gotta pick up the pace!" Gimli limped up to Zuko, leaning heavily on his battle axe, gasping.

"Three days and nights pursuit...no food...no rest...no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell!" Zuko managed a grin and a shrug, then took off at a jog, building to a run, after the Elf and the Ranger. He heard Gimli let out a loud groan, then slowly follow after him.

-8-8-

As the morning sun rose, Zuko could sense that maybe, possibly, they were growing closer to their goal. He couldn't see anything, and the trail was just as stale to him as it was two days ago, but he felt like they were steadily gaining ground.

Later that same day - still running - they were given a clue. A leaf brooch that was given to all of the members of the Company in Lothlorien was found on the ground, half buried under the trampled earth. The Hobbits.

"Not idly do the leave of Lorien fall." said Aragorn, clutching the leaf brooch. Legolas rested a hand on his shoulder, encouraging him.

"They may yet be alive."

"Most likely a sign for us. They knew we would follow." added Zuko, panting heavily. Aragorn nodded, and immediately set back into a job, even though Zuko could tell that his steps were growing slower.

"They are less than a day ahead of us. Come!"

Once again, they were following Aragorn, sprinting across the wilderness. Gimli managed to stay a few yards behind, mumbling constantly about being a natural sprinter.

As the sun made it's way across the clear sky, the hunters stopped on the edge of a large hill, and found themselves looking out over a sea of plains that went on for leagues. Zuko wondered what kind of place they had stumbled upon now.

"Rohan." said Aragorn, answering Zuko's unspoken question. "Home of the horse lords. There is something strange at work here. Something gives speed to these creatures. Sets their will against us."

Zuko didn't answer, but he had to agree that there was a foul air to the plains. Like some poisonous gas had invaded the atmosphere, making it difficult even to breathe.

Legolas, being the Elf princleing that he was, managed to climb a high, stony outcrop that gave him a full view of the plains.

"Legolas, what do your Elf eyes see?" called Aragorn. Legolas' head turned slowly, scanning the area, until it stopped suddenly.

"The Uruks turn northeast." he called back, slowly, like he was trying to decipher what path the Uruk's were following. Then, his eyes widened, and his voice became alarmed. "They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!"

Zuko knew that place. It was name that floated around during Elrond's council.

"Isengard?" he said, just now understanding what this new development meant. "Isn't that...?"

Aragorn answered his question, whispering, "Saruman..."

-8-8-

Two days later, the trail was fresh even to Zuko's normal, non-supernatural eyes. He could even smell the Uruks' stink in the air. The sixth morning, a red sun rose.

"It is a red dawn." said Legolas in an eerie voice. "Strange things await us, good or evil."

Zuko wasn't much for superstitions, but even in the Fire Nation it was said that a red sun rising spoke of change and strange occurrences. Just hearing the Elf speak of the superstition aloud made Zuko a bit more wary.

The overcast day was nearing it's crest when the remaining members of the Company found themselves running across open plain, small dots on the endless landscape. They were running down a steep hill when the ground began to shake intensely. Aragorn stopped, and cocked his head, listening.

"A host of mounted riders are approaching." he said, turning his head in the direction of the slight rumble. "We may get news from them."

"Or spears." mumbled Gimli, stroking the end of his full beard.

"I did not say it would be good news." snapped the Ranger.

"So, do we stand here waiting to get run over, or...?" Zuko knew he was being a bit too sarcastic, but he had been running for a near a week, he was a little irritated.

"We shall hide, for now, and wait until they pass us." Thankfully, Aragorn didn't notice the sarcasm, or just chose to ignore it.

So, the four remaining members of the Company hid behind the few boulders that were scattered throughout the plains, and waited. In no time at all, a roaring host of horses came galloping past them at full speed. Zuko had never actually seen a horse before. There were rumors of there once being horses in his world, but if there were, they had long been extinct. These creatures were large and powerful, radiating a type of nobility that an ostrich horse could never match. This was their land, their domain, and they made it known.

The men who rode them were little different. Garbed in dark hues and heavy textiles, they seemed to blend in with the very land they governed. Their hair was long, almost like a horse's mane, and their beards could even put Gimli's to the test. They all carried spears, even though Zuko spotted some swords strapped to their hips. These men were warriors.

What does Aragorn, heir to the throne of Gondor, do when faced with dangerous men? Steps out onto the road to greet them.

"Riders of Rohan, what new from the MarK?" Aragorn shouted over the vast plains, surely catching their attention. The rest of them had no choice but to come out from their hiding places and stand with Aragorn, gnawing their teeth in the hope that they had gone unnoticed.

But, who doesn't notice that?

A rider at the head of the host lifted his spear, and the entire force took a sharp turn, coming back in their direction. Zuko found it very hard to stand his ground when near two hundred riders came galloping at full speed in his direction. But, before they could be completely trampled, the host turned again, spiraling around the four, closer and closer until they all had to stand with their backs to each other. All two hundred men lowered their spears, and pointed them directly at the Company's chests'.

Aragorn and his brilliant plans.

A man rode to the head of their little ambush on a dark brown stallion, the glow of nobility about him. His hair was long and golden, so much so, that Zuko couldn't tell where the horse tail on his helm began, and where his true hair ended. There was a bright gleam in his eyes, a mixture of pride and furry. Certainly a man not to be messed with.

"What business does an Elf, two Men, and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark?" the horse lord spat, like he was scolding small children. "Speak quickly!"

Zuko's face hardened, suddenly very affronted by the man's authoritative attitude.

"We track a band of Uruk-Hai across the plains." answered Aragorn, instantly stepping up as the speaker of the odd band. "They have taken two of our friends hostage."

The horseman's eyes seemed to soften, but his voice remained hard.

"If it is Uruks you are tracking, you would soon be turned from hunter to prey. They travel swiftly, and are well armed. Strange not only is your said goal, but your raiment. How did you escape our sight?"

"These cloaks were given to us by the Lady of Light, Queen of Lothlorien." answered Aragorn, holding his hands up slightly in a show of surrender. "They shielded us."

There were numerous murmurs among the host of mounted riders, and even the leader seemed a bit shocked, but that did not faze his interrogation.

"So, there is a Lady in the Golden Wood." said the leader with skepticism. "Few escape her nets, they say." His brow suddenly creased, and his eyes narrowed. "What are you called?"

"Give me your name, horse master, and I shall give you mine." answered Gimli, managing to look very sure of himself with two hundred spears pointed at his head.

The leader turned his full attention on the Dwarf, and the smirk that graced his battle worn face was enough to make Zuko's stomach turn. He dismounted quickly and easily, and in a few strides was glaring down at Gimli.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf - beard and all - if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Zuko only caught the glimpse of a movement, and Legolas had an arrow notched to his bow, pointed at the leader's head.

"You would die before your stroke fell." The Elf's voice was cold and certain, and the chill in his eyes told all that he meant no joke. The spears closed in around them, and a few of the warriors dared to draw their swords. Zuko instinctively reached for the hilt of his broad swords, but a dark glare from Aragorn stopped him. The Ranger quickly forced Legolas's shooting arm down, whispering harsh words in Mirkwood's native tongue. Legolas relented, returning his arrow to it's quiver, but did not move his eyes from the golden haired leader.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn." said Aragorn, trying to dispel the mounting tension. "This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, and Zuko, a foreigner from the West. We are friends of Rohan and Theoden, your king."

The tension immediately left the leader's body, making him seem only a slight less intimidating.

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin." The leader removed his helm slowly, shaking his blonde mane free. The man was young, and handsome, a face of kings, but there were obvious bags under his eyes. He carried a large weight on his heart, that much was obvious.

"I am Eomer, son of Eomund, Third Marshal of Riddermark. The king Theoden is my uncle."

The tension on both sides dispelled after that revelation. Even the spears were withdrawn, giving Zuko this odd sensation to scratch at his neck, even though the threat was momentarily removed.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands." said Eomer. "My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we were banished. The White Wizard is cunning." And the tension was back. "He walks here and there, they say. As an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." At the word spies, Eomer's glance fell and settled on Zuko. Zuko kept his face hard and stoic, his golden eyes meeting Eomer's grey ones. The older man narrowed his eyes, and quickly moved his glance to the scar that marred the left side of Zuko's face. It had been so long since anyone made a comment, or even glanced at Zuko's scar, he almost had forgotten it was there. Almost.

"From the West, you say?" whispered Eomer, speaking directly to Zuko.

"The West." answered the prince, not bending.

"How far west?" Eomer smirked. Zuko returned the smirk, his dark hair falling in front of his eyes.

"How far west are you willing to go?"

"We are no spies, if that is your concern." interjected Aragorn, once again playing peace maker. "We only wish to pursue the Uruk-hai who captured our friends."

"The Uruks were destroyed." Eomer answered plainly, like it was the most normal thing in the world. "We slaughtered them during the night."

He might as well had said that Sauron had won, and they were all going to die soon, for both would draw a similar reaction.

"There were two Hobbits...d-did you see two Hobbits with them?" asked Gimli, tripping some over his words.

"They would be small. Only children to your eyes." added Aragorn.

"Their clothes would have been strange to you." commented Zuko, stepping forward. The horse lord only shook his head, a pure look of pity on his face.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." he said, turning, and pointing towards a billowing smoke stack in the distance.

"Dead...?" whispered Gimli, the energy utterly draining from his body. Zuko couldn't even find the strength to speak. He knew Pippin and Merry, had known them since Hobbiton. They were his and Jasmine's first true friends in Middle-earth. He ran his fingers through his hair, gritting his teeth, struggling not to set something on fire.

"I am sorry." said Eomer, and there was true regret on his face. For all of his coldness, Eomer was an honorable man who wanted nothing more to protect his people, and avenge his honor. Zuko could relate.

The horse lord suddenly let out a high pitched whistle, like summoning a pet.

"Hasufel! Arod! Haldis!" Instantly, three riderless horses come forward: two geldings - brown and light grey, and a tan mare with a white star on her brow.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters." said Eomer, releasing the three horses to them. "Farewell."

Eomer returned his helm to his head, masking his face, and remounted, leaving the four men to stand and wonder what to do next. Before utterly departing, Eomer stopped his horse close to Aragorn, looking down at him.

"Look for your friends." he said, a sad excuse for sympathy. "But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands. We head north!"

And with that, the Rohirrim disbanded, and rode north, thundering as they went across the plains.

"Should we even bother?" asked Zuko once the host was a good distance away. Aragorn could only shrug.

"We have come this far." Without much of a second thought, Aragorn and Legolas mounted the two geldings, Gimli riding with Legolas. Zuko was left with the tan mare - Haldis - who simply stared at him like he was the most pathetic thing in the world.

"Um, what am I supposed to do with this?" asked Zuko, pointing at the poor creature who just wanted to be underway.

"Mount up, we will make better time from now on on horseback." answered Aragorn in a tone that was similar to an adult explaining a complicated matter to a child.

"Yeah, I get that, but what do you expect _me_ to do with it? I don't know how to ride a horse."

All of the men stared at him with the most perplexed looks on their faces.

"You...you do not know how to ride?" The way Aragorn looked at him was enough to make Zuko blush.

"Where would I learn how to ride a horse?" Zuko asked, throwing his hands up. "Any horses that we might have had in my world became extinct long ago. I have ridden a rhino, an ostrich horse, even a dragon moose sometimes, but never an actual _horse_."

Aragorn and Legolas exchanged glances, and Zuko suddenly felt like a huge burden. Throughout this entire journey, despite his age, Zuko had managed to not serve as any type of burden in the least. He wasn't about to start now.

"You know what, never mind, I'll figure it out." Zuko approached the horse, grasping her reigns firmly.

"You're gonna have to work with me here." he said to the mare, who only answered with an annoyed neigh.

Following the example of the Middle-earth natives, Zuko grabbed hold of the saddle, put his foot in one stirrup, and threw his leg over the animal's back. There. That was easy. Now, to make it go. With ostrich horses, it was a simple matter of steering with your thighs and the reigns, and making sure that the creature didn't set off. Assuming that there mustn't be much of a difference, he squeezed his thighs against Haldis's sides, and gave the reigns a snap. Bad idea. The mare took off, breaking at full gallop, sprinting into the distance, and Zuko couldn't do a thing to stop her.

He could hear Aragorn and Legolas behind him, yelling out instructions, but Zuko was running on full instinct at the moment. Zuko pulled tightly on the reigns, forcing Haldis back. She neighed madly, hoping to scare this kid off her back, but Zuko didn't relent. He was the prince of the Fire Nation, damn it! He could ride a horse!

"Now, listen!" he cried, pulling again on the reigns. Haldis stopped bucking, even though she tossed her head in a terribly annoyed fashion. "You and I are going to have to get along! You are my horse, I am your rider. I am sorry about your last rider. Believe me, if I could, I would bring him back to you, so you could carry someone you know. But I can't. So here we are. You've had you fun scaring the fire out of me, but now it's time to be serious. Understood?"

Haldis swished her tail irritably, but that was her only sign of rebellion. She neighed softly, giving her chestnut mane a slight toss. Zuko couldn't help but smile. The girl had spirit, he'd give her that. He petted her long neck briefly.

"Good. Now, come on." Using the reigns, Zuko steered the horse back around, and the trotted calmly up to the other men.

"Perhaps you should ride with one of us, Zuko." said Aragorn once he was within hearing distance. "Just until we can find the time to properly teach you."

"No need. Haldis and I have reached an understanding." said Zuko with as much of a pleasant smile as he could manage. Gimli cocked a bushy eyebrow.

"An understanding? With the horse?"

"Yeah."

So, without any further discussion, the three horsemen - and Gimli - galloped off in the direction of the rising smoke plume.

-8-8-

The scene that Zuko upon was enough to make his heart drop to his stomach. The Riders went to work on the Uruk Hai, slaughtering them all where they stood, then piling up the carcasses and setting them on fire. They had even taken a head - twisted and morphed in the monster's last moment of pain - and mounted on a spear to warn all other enemies that the Riders of Rohan did not play. But, even though Zuko was beyond impressed, the sign of the carnage left little to no hope for Merry and Pippin.

They all dismounted, the stench of the burning flesh wafting up Zuko's nose, making him gag. You'd think he was used to it by now.

Gimli slowly picked through the corpses with his axe, poking and prodding at the bodies. Zuko didn't even bother. He was too afraid of what he might find.

Gimli suddenly stopped in his search when his pocking caused something charred and burnt to fall out of the corpses. Zuko closed his eyes, and turned away, not wanting the older men to see him cry.

"It's one of their wee belts." whispered Gimli, holding up the elven belt that the Hobbits had carried with them from Lothlorien, not so burnt that it was almost unrecognizable.

Legolas bowed his head, putting his hand to his chest.

"_May they find peace in death_."

Aragorn's face was drawn in a type of emotional typhoon. Zuko could see his heart breaking in his chest as he forcefully kicked an Uruk-Hai helmet before falling to his knees with a cry of anguish and anger. Zuko quickly brushed away a tear that was making it's why down the burned side of his face. Legolas stood next to the crouching Aragorn, resting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"We failed them." whispered Gimli, more to himself than the group.

Aragorn leaned his head back against Legolas's leg, suddenly seeming very exhausted, his eyes focused on the ground.

"A Hobbit lay here. And the other." he said halfheartedly. Zuko looked at the spot Aragorn indicated, and had to admit, he did see a small indention in the earth. Aragorn's brows suddenly knitted together in concentration, and he began to crawl on his hand and knees, following some minuscule trail. With anyone else, Zuko would have been shocked, but there was little that Aragorn did that would shock him now.

"They crawled." whispered the Ranger as he shuffled along the earth. He turned sharply, coming upon a few cut pieces of hempen rope. "Their hands were bound. Their bonds were cut."

He then stood, running, eyes still on the earth, and the other three could do nothing but follow.

"They ran over here. They were followed." Zuko turned sharply again, zig-zagging across the clearing.

"Their tracks lead away from the battle..." Aragorn broke into a sprint, and the other man raced behind him, struggling to keep up. Their leader made a sudden stop, his eyes directly on the ground, then they slowly drew up, and it was the first time Zuko realized that they were on the edge of a forest.

"...into Fangorn."

Fangorn forest was something utterly different from the Old Forest that Zuko had encountered in Hobbiton. This forest didn't seem menacing, but it wasn't exactly friendly either. The trees seemed to lean in, and odd sounds came from the depths, like groans and moans of shifting trees. It was almost like some kind of language.

"Fangorn." whispered Gimli. "What madness drove them in there?"

-8-8-

That night, the four trackers made camp at the edge of the forest, sitting close together. The trees seemed to bend with purpose, reaching out towards the fire, as if they sought warmth as well. Aragorn had immediately gone to sleep, over come with obvious exhaustion after all of the running he had been doing, Legolas lay on his back, half awake, half asleep, and Gimli was curled into a ball, clutching his axe to his chest in his sleep. Zuko volunteered to stay up and tend the fire and keep watch until he was relieved. There was something about simply being alone with his thoughts that Zuko favored. During his past three years in exile, he had spent a lot of time alone. More time than necessary, really. Jasmine and Iroh would often try to engage him, but he'd brush them off. When it could just be him and himself, he seemed to understand things better. Also, it had become difficult to sleep without the steady rhythm of Jasmine's breathing close by. Honestly, it was quite pathetic how attached he was to that girl.

Suddenly, a slight movement caught Zuko's eyes. Zuko span the darkness surrounding them, searching for something, anything that might be suspicious. The horses neighed nervously from their place close to the fire, and Zuko knew instantly that something was out there. He reached behind him, feeling for the hilt of his broadswords.

Then, he caught the shifting again, this time locking on. A good distance away from them, at the edge of the forest, what looked to be an old man stood, wrapped in a grey cloak, leaning upon a twisted staff. The man looked harmless enough, but Zuko felt some kind a negative vibe from him.

"Aragorn." Zuko whispered harshly, turning his eyes away from the old man. The Ranger woke instantly, sitting up straight, grasping the hilt of the elven dagger that was given to him by Lord Celeborn.

"What is it? What is wrong?" Aragorn's eyes were drowsy, but his voice was hard and certain. Zuko turned his eyes back to face the old man, but he was shocked to find no one there. The figure had vanished entirely.

"Zuko?" asked Aragorn, his voice now more alert.

"Nothing. I just thought I saw something."

The Ranger nodded, then instantly went back to sleep. Zuko relaxed, turning his eyes back on the dancing fire, but still kept his broad swords close by.

-8-8-

In the morning, they went into Fangorn. They left the horses at the edge of the forest, for they absolutely refused to enter it. It would be a hard walk, but they were all used to it by now. It was not a pleasant start to the day, but the tracks that Aragorn had picked up promised success. And if not success, some answers, at least.

The forest was so dense that they had to walk in a straight line, climbing over roots and fallen trunks, moving silently in the humid air. Aragorn kept close to the ground, watching the tracks of Pippin and Merry.

"These are good tidings." he said, even though their was a heaviness to his voice. "But, the tracks are at least two days old. They even end here, as if the Hobbits were picked up and carried away."

"Then what shall we do now?" asked Gimli who had become irritable in the dense air of Fangorn. "We cannot pursue them through the whole vastness of Fangorn. We have too little food, and too little time. If we do find them soon, we shall be of no use to them, except to sit down beside them and show our friendship by starving together."

"I highly doubt Merry and Pippin will be the ones starving." said Zuko, tripping over a large root that seemed to jump up our of nowhere. "Leave it to a Hobbit to find something to eat anywhere."

"Still," said Aragorn. "If all we can do is starve by their side, then we shall do that much."

-8-8-

The day wore on as they trudged deeper and deeper into Fangorn. The forest grew even more humid, causing Zuko's breathing to become labored, and his steps slower.

"The air is so close in here." panted Gimli, who was huphing louder than any of them.

"This forest is old." answered Legolas in a far away voice, his bright eyes shifting between the trees. "Very old. Full of memory...and anger."

A loud groan reverberated through Fangorn, causing even the ground to shake. Gimli instinctively rose his battle axe into a fighting position.

"The trees are speaking to each other!" said Legolas, astonished, like a student who had just made a break through in research.

"They don't sound too happy." said Zuko, still skeptical. Aragorn turned to Gimli who was still in a defensive stance.

"Gimli! Lower your axe!" he whispered harshly. Gimli made a silent "oh", and slowly lowered his weapon. Zuko had to agree that this was no place to make enemies of the the natives.

"They have feelings my friend." said Legolas with a child-like smile. "The Elves began it; waking up the trees. Teaching them to speak."

"Talking trees." Gimli mumbled under his breath. "What do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings..."

Legolas suddenly stopped short, his eyes widening, focusing on something that none of them could see.

"_Aragorn, something's out there._" he whispered harshly in Sindarin. Legolas sprinted ahead, staring into the distance, his gaze locked.

"_What do you see_?" asked Aragorn in a soft whisper.

"The White Wizard approaches." said Legolas in the Common Tongue. The thought that instantly went through everyone's minds was simple: Saruman. Zuko gritted his teeth in anger towards himself. Eomer did not lie, the rumors were true. He should have killed that old man on the spot.

Aragorn stood a bit straighter, even though there was a hint of fear in his eyes. He spoke softly, moving his head as little as possible.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us."

Aragorn gripped the hilt of his sword, Legolas notched an arrow, and Gimli readied his battle axe. Zuko abandoned weapons, knowing that a strong firebending move would be needed to bring down a wizard.

Aragorn closed his eyes, possible saying a prayer.

"We must be quick."

Without another word, the four turned to the left, facing a figure bathed in bright, white light. Legolas let his arrow loose, but it was easily deflected, like a twig. Gimli threw his battle axe, but it didn't touch the figure, embedding in a tree. Aragorn's sword suddenly became white hot, and he was forced to drop it. Zuko was the last one left to defend them. He inhaled deeply, concentrating all of his bending energy, and punched down, causing a large ball of fire to form and spiral towards the White Wizard. Saruman would certainly be engulfed. But, right when the ball of fire was inches from the wizard, it was dissipated, split through. Zuko stood wide eyed in shock. Only a firebender could deflect that move. All the four could do was stand, shielding their eyes from the blinding light.

"You are tracking the foot steps of two young Hobbits." said a deep voice coming from somewhere within the white light. It was a foreign voice, but Zuko thought that there was something in it that he recognized.

"Where are they?" shouted Aragorn, who was beyond scared stiff, but refused to give up on Merry and Pippin.

"They passed this way. The day before yesterday." answered the wizard. For some reason, Zuko expected the all-powerful wizard to be a bit more uncordial. "They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

Even Aragorn was shocked by this odd display of kindness. Based on what Gandalf said at the Council, they should all be dead by now.

"Who are you?" asked the Ranger. "Show yourself!"

The bright light dissolved, fading further and further away until it was gone completely. And Gandalf stood in it's place.

Or, at least, some form of Gandalf. His hair and beard were straight, no longer curled, and bright white. He donned pure white robes, and carried a great white staff. Power radiated from him, a power the bent Zuko to his knees. Never before had he seen anything like this. Never before had he seen someone rise from the dead.

"It cannot be..." whispered Aragorn, overcome by complete shock. Gandalf turned his head slightly, directing his voice somewhere beside him.

"You can come out now, dear. I believe I have shocked them enough."

Out of the thick brush behind Gandalf, a figure, a female figure, emerged. She walked forward until she stood directly next to the wizard, and Zuko's heart instantly stopped beating in his chest.

Jasmine.

She stood before him, just as he had last seen her, her thick hair waving in the slight wind, and a fire burning behind her brown eyes. She sported a different wardrobe: she wore a white, cotton shirt with wide bell sleeves that seemed to ingulf her whole hand when she hung them at her side. A red skit that fell just above her knees synched in at her small waist with celtic knot patterns in greens, oranges, and golds ran across the front. Underneath, she wore leggings of striped fabric, and a small vest mad of the same pattern. The boots she wore were the same ones given to her by Arwen before they left Rivendell.

"Jasmine..." he whispered, his eyes only seeing her. His heart beat powerfully inside of him, hurting his chest. The emotions that over took him were many, and strong, and he could not stop the tears that streaked down his face.

"My prince." Jasmine answered - _answered!_ - bowing her head to where her dark hair fell over her face. There were many times in his life when Zuko would scold Jasmine for being so formal with him, and always referring to him as "my prince", but now, he had never been more happy to hear the words.

He slowly approached her, his steps cautious, afraid that if he moved to fast, she would disappear, and he would wake from the dream. But the closer he drew to her, the more real she seemed. He could even smell that sweet scent of cinnamon that she favored so much. This was real, _she_ was real!

Zuko stopped in front of her, looking down on her bowed head. Her shoulders were shaking slightly, and Zuko wondered for an instant if she was cold. But, when he saw the small puddle pooling at her feet, he realized she was crying.

Hooking his finger under her chin, he slowly rose her head until she was forced to look into his eyes. Her face was tear streaked, causing some strands of her long hair to stick to her face, but to him, she had never looked more beautiful.

Without a word, Zuko crushed her to his chest, wrapping her in his embrace. He knew that there was a chance that he was hurting her, hugging her so tightly, but he didn't care. She was there, in his arms, and he was never letting go. When Jasmine's arms rose up to wrap around his neck, pressing her even closer to his chest, he knew that this was no dream.

Jasmine was alive.

* * *

**AN: So, there you go! I really liked writing this chapter, but mostly is was because I got to bring Jasmine back! :D Just a little side note, Zuko's horse is a Gelderland, or, at least, inspired by the breed. Also, I know that there aren't the correct letters used in Eomer's name, but that is because I wrote this chapter actually on Doc Manager. Sorry, I know that I should be correct in spelling, but just know that I am aware of the mistake. Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings" (books or movies) or "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Harry Potter" or "The Chronicles of Narnia" or any other book and/or movie I happen to mention

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Review please!

P.S. If you haven't read "The Games We Play", and you don't intend to, here's a little back story about Jasmine. Jasmine has been a servant all of her life, and was born into a family of servants. Her mother was the hand maiden to Fire Lady Ursa, and thus had very strong ties in the palace. When she was five and Zuko was six, she was given to him as a playmate. What started as just a weak bond between servant and master sprouted into a strong, and vast friendship. This relationship was often made a bit complicated by the fact that Jasmine's father was the leader of the Fire Nation Resistance, and she was often sent on little info. gathering missions for him, forcing Zuko along. He never told her secret, and carried it to the grave with him. When Zuko was thirteen, and challenged to an Agni Kai by Fire Lord Ozai, Jasmine defended him, and almost put the Fire Lord on his back, but was defeated by trickery and deceit. As punishment, she was banished along with Zuko. Three years later is where our story begins.

* * *

CHAPTER 18: When In Rohan...

Zuko continued to hold Jasmine against his chest, not wanting to let her go. If he could, he would spend the rest of his life carrying her strapped to his chest, just so he could know that she was there.

"I missed you so much." he felt her whisper against his neck. That just about broke him.

"I missed you, too, Jazz. More than anything else in this world or another. By Agni, I missed you."

"This is madness." said Aragorn suddenly, his eyes crossing between Gandalf and Jasmine. "You fell. You _both_ fell."

Gandalf's face suddenly hardened, and his eyes clouded over like he was seeing into a distant future.

"Through fire. And water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. I wandered along roads that I will not tell. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. Naked, I was sent back - for a brief time. Until my task is done."

Zuko exhaled, running his hand through his hair. Gandalf was literally brought back, pulled out of the clutches of death.

"By Agni, Gandalf. You sure don't give up easily." said Zuko with a smirk. Gandalf squinted, like he didn't recognize the name.

"Gandalf? Ah, yes, Gandalf the Grey. That is what they used to call me. That was my name."

"Gandalf." said Gimli, half sobbing with relief. Gandalf smiled, and the old wizard with a pointy hat who picked him and Jasmine up off the side of the road in Hobbiton returned to Zuko.

"I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now. At the turn of the tide."

-8-8-

"All of this is yet to explain how you are alive today, Jasmine." said Legolas as they walked through the dense forest of Fangorn, following Gandalf, wrapped tightly in a grey cloak, who apparently knew where he was going. Zuko didn't even stay anything, only stared. He could not stop staring at her, re-studying her.

"Well, my story certainly isn't as...epic, as Gandalf's." she answered, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I did die. I drowned in the lake at the bottom of Khazad-doom. My soul was almost devoured in the place between worlds, but Agni - the Fire Spirit - saved me."

"Wait, Agni? The great spirit of fire?" asked Zuko, momentarily shocked out of his stupor.

"Yeah. He said he had been expecting me. Time passed so slowly in the Spirit World, and soon, I didn't even remember that I had ever been human. I just existed. It was then that Agni asked me to be his bride."

Zuko stopped short, again. This day was beginning to be full of surprises.

"A deity asked for your hand?" asked Aragorn. Jasmine only nodded.

"He was actually in the process of brainwashing me so I wouldn't have any..." Her gaze lingered on Zuko. "Attachments. And I almost accepted his proposal until a friend showed me the light, and pulled me back. After that, I went on a type of mission to find a way back to the Mortal World - that's what they call it over there. I had to jump through a lot of very annoying hoops, and even had to interrogate a face-stealing caterpillar, but I found out how to call a Spirit Council, which is a congregation of all of the great elemental spirits - Earth, Fire, Water, Air. The ocean. The sky. The sun. The moon. The most powerful Spirits in our culture.

"When I came before the Council, I begged them to send me back to the land of the living. Of course, they didn't agree with this. They said there was no cause for me to go back. My death had happened at the proper time, my manner of death was honorable, I left no orphaned children behind who needed to be looked after. Conventionally, I was dead, and deserved to stay that way.

"Thankfully, the Spirits like to play games. I answered some of their questions, solved some of their riddles, and they sent me back."

"Just like that?" asked Zuko in disbelief. "You solve a riddle, and they send you back?" Jasmine only shrugged, grinning slightly.

"They were very difficult riddles. When I woke up, I was in Moria, laying on a stony beach, my clothes ruined, but my body intact. Also, I found that I had this."

Jasmine held out her hands, lighting two flames in them, and the fire was white. Zuko gasped, taking a literal step back. The White Flame was the hottest most powerful fire that a firebender could wield. Only one firebender in every millennium was blessed with the skill.

"The gave you the White Flame?" Zuko asked in a whisper.

"Yeah. They said it would 'be of use in the coming days'. Whatever that means. I'm not sure how long I'll have it, but..."

Zuko looked at Jasmine, and he finally noticed that there was a type of glow about her, a powerful aura that she had never had before. He assumed that it was the new firebending technique, but there was something that made him want to believe different.

"Well, anyway, after I woke, I spent a good bit of time wandering around Moria. That place really is impossible to get out of. I found these stairs that lead up and up, to the very summit of the mountain. That is where I found Gandalf the White. Not long after Gwaihir the Windlord - the Eagle that rescued Gandalf from Isengard - came for us, and bore us to Lothlorien. We were fed, and clothed, and taken care of. Gandalf didn't stay long, and left for a little while. When he returned, he brought me these clothes and a horse. He told me to ride in the general direction of Fangorn, and he would meet me there. I just arrived yesterday, and he had already made himself at home."

"That is quite the journey, lass." said Gimli, who could not stop smiling every time he looked at Jasmine.

"It's been no easier for you guys." she responded. "Pippin and Merry told me about the Uruk-Hai. About Frodo and Sam leaving. About Boromir..."

The light faded a bit from Jasmine's eyes. She and Boromir had their differences, but you were not to find a pair who cared for each other more. Zuko could tell from just looking at her that his death effected her. Zuko rested a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she spared him a sad smile.

"Yes, the road has not been easy for any of us." said Gandalf from the front of the line. "But, as one stage of your journey ends, another begins. We must ride to Edoras with all speed."

Zuko remembered reading about Edoras in Lord Elrond's library. The capital of Rohan where the king held his throne. Based on what he had read, Zuko was eager to see a city of Men, for once.

"Edoras?" asked Gimli with a sigh. "That is quite a distance."

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It grows ill with the king." said Aragorn, walking closer to Gandalf.

"Yes. And it will not be easily cured."

"Then have we come all this way for nothing?" asked Gimli, his voice steadily going from exhausted to angry. "Are we to leave those poor Hobbits in this dark, dank, tree infested - !" A few loud groans reverberated around them all, stopping Gimli's flow of insulting words. "I mean charming...quite charming...forest!"

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn." said Gandalf, stopping in his tracks to turn and face Gimli. "Much like it was more than chance that brought Zuko and Jasmine to Middle-earth. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

Zuko smirked, and leaned closer to Jasmine.

"I still don't understand a bloody word he says." he whispered, causing Jasmine to giggle. He didn't realize how much he had missed that.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days." continued Gandalf. "The Ents are going to wake up...and find that they are strong."

More groans. Zuko found his steps to be a little quicker.

"So, stop your fretting Master Dwarf!" scolded Gandalf, turning back to the nonexistent trail. "Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be!"

Gimli groaned, even though he still kept his battle axe in hand.

"This Gandalf is grumpier than the old one."

-8-8-

The Company finally emerged from Fangorn, and Zuko had never been happier. That was certainly not a place he would vacation to on the holidays. Miraculously, the horses were already waiting for them on the other end. Zuko smiled as he approached Haldis, brushing her snout. The mare answered with a muffled neigh, but still pushed her head into his embrace.

"She's beautiful." said the Jasmine from behind him. He turned, and she was smiling kindly at the pair, a type of admiration in her eyes. Without truly meaning to, he told himself that that admiration was focused on him.

"She's stubborn." Zuko joked. "But I like her well enough. Wait, if we're going to Edoras, how are you and Gandalf going to travel?"

Jasmine smirked in an odd way that was almost adult - and very attractive.

"Oh, don't worry. Our horses are never far off."

Just then, Gandalf let out a loud, high pitched whistle that seemed to blend with the very wind itself. There was a moment of silence, then the thundering of multiple hooves reached the Company's ears, and only seconds later, two stallions appeared over the hill, galloping towards him. But these were no normal horses, Zuko could tell. One was bright white, with a mane almost like silver, and a powerful body that was filled with strength and also a great deal of wisdom that only comes with age.

The other horse was a direct contrast. It was as black as a starless night with a thick mane and tail that flowed easily in the strong wind. It's body was built like a specimen, all muscle and power, fierce to look upon. It too radiated a since of born authority, though not as much age as the other. It was also the only horse that bore a saddle.

"Those are two of the Mearas." said Legolas, his voice laced with awe. "Unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

"It is no spell." said Gandalf. The white stallion immediately trotted over to the wizard, even more incredible up close. "This is Shadowfax." Gandalf stroked the stallion's snout, resting his forehead against it. "He is the lord of all horses. And he has been my friend through many dangers."

"And this is Nightwing. The offspring of Shadowfax's sister." said Jasmine, who was approached by the huge black stallion who practically eclipsed Jasmine's small form. Zuko's jaw must have dropped to the ground.

"You _ride_ that thing?"

"Well, I'm not very good. I still have to use a saddle and reigns, much to Nightwing's discomfort, I'm afraid. When Gandalf brought him to Lothlorien, I was sure it was a joke. I could barely even fit my legs over his back, much less ride him. But, the Lothlorien Elves helped me learn the basics, and Nightwing is teaching me the rest." The great horse nudged Jasmine's arm forcefully, causing her to giggle. "Yes, I know, I'm a very slow learner."

The horse and rider had not been together long, but Zuko could tell that there was already a great bond between them. The way the mearh gravitated towards her was magical. There was even a large feather braided into Nightwing's dark mane, much to Zuko's amusement.

Gandalf vaulted himself onto Shadowfax's back much quicker than a man that age had any right to, sitting straight and firm, holding his staff in one hand.

"Mount up, we ride for Edoras!"

-888-

They had ridden for the rest of the day, only stopping to rest the horses, but Jasmine didn't mind. She had fallen in utter love with riding. Nightwing was so fast, and would carry her so far. Feeling the wind wash over her, and feeling the earth pass underneath Nightwing's hooves, she felt like she was flying. She would ride off the edge of the earth if she could.

The Company made camp on a hill, about half a day's ride to Edoras, just as the moon rose. It was bright and full, casting an eerie glow over the plains. The men had immediately taken to sleep, even Legolas, who didn't sleep. Ever. Jasmine, however, found no purchase in sleep. She sat up by herself, next to a sleeping Nightwing, staring out over the quiet landscape.

Zuko would probably throw a fit if he discovered her awake. He had been so attached to her, so attentive. When she asked why he was acting so clingy, he grabbed her shoulders, and forced her to look into his molten eyes.

"For weeks, _weeks_, Jazz, you were dead." he said in a voice that was warm yet full of seriousness. That was the only answer that Jasmine needed. However, Zuko did back off a bit, promising to not be so clingy the next day.

The sound of disturbed earth made Jasmine's ears perk, but she immediately recognized those steps. Aragorn silently sat next to her, offering her an apple, which she accepted. He had an endless supply somewhere, she was sure of it.

For a few simple moments, they sat in silence. Jasmine missed this, she missed the companionship she shared with Aragorn. She always enjoyed the older man's company, even in silence. He was the older brother that she never had.

But, the bliss was soon broken.

"So," said Aragorn, initiating the conversation. "How did you truly get sent back from the Spirit World?"

Jasmine snapped her head around, staring wide-eyed at the Ranger. How did he possibly catch that? She blinked a few times, composing herself so she could properly tell the lie.

"I told you, I called the Spirit Council, and I answered their riddles..."

"That is only half the truth." Aragorn interrupted. "You did not simply answer some riddles. There is more that you are keeping from us."

Jasmine pulled her legs to her chest, and buried her head in her folded arms. This was something she was hoping so dearly to avoid. This was her punishment, her burden. No one else deserved to be so held down by the weight. But, the idea of someone else knowing was comforting. It was hard carrying a secret by yourself.

Finally, Jasmine exhaled deeply, and rose her head, even though she refused to look the Ranger in the eye.

"You're right. That's not all. I didn't want anyone to know, because I didn't want anyone else to bare the burden. I didn't want to distract from the quest. Our mission is to help Frodo. No one needs to concern themselves with me."

"Let us decided that, Jasmine." Aragorn said calmly. "Now, what has happened?"

Jasmine took another deep breath, bracing herself.

"The Spirits do like to play games. It is something that gives their immortality a bit of excitement, I guess. When I came before the Council, I asked them to rethink my death. I asked them if there was anyway that I could be sent back, to at least see Frodo's quest through. I made a promise to him, and to Zuko. The Spirits were skeptical. They only rarely send people back, and when they do, it's for extremely crucial reasons. My reason didn't seem that crucial to their eyes. But, Agni was in the mood to play. He was burned by how Yue had pulled the curtain from my eyes, and I had turned down his proposal. He wanted me, but he would like to play with me first. He spoke privately with the other Spirits, and when they returned they offered me a deal. They said that they would send me back, and they would even bless me with a new firebending technique. But, only for one year. They will let me live for one more year. Then, they will pull me back into the Spirit World. Forever."

Aragorn sat in silence, but Jasmine could feel his body tense beside her. He knew what this deal ultimately meant. It meant that in exactly twelve months time, Jasmine would die, and this time she would not be coming back. For the first time in a long time, Aragorn pulled out his pipe, filled it with Longbottom Leaf that he had borrowed from Pippin, and lit it. He was going to need some tobacco for this.

Jasmine waited patiently as Aragorn inhaled deeply, then let out a thick plume of smoke.

"Jasmine." he said slowly. "I am so - ."

"Don't be." said Jasmine, interrupting. "A year is a long time. And they didn't tell me if it would be twelve months here, or twelve months in my world, so that may give me a little extra time. I have already died once. The apprehension is gone."

Aragorn knew Jasmine meant that to be a joke, but he couldn't laugh. He took another deep pull from his pipe before letting it out.

"Will you tell Zuko?" he asked quietly. Jasmine immediately shook her head vigorously, causing her hair to toss about her head.

"No. Never. You saw what my first death did to him. No, I won't make him go the next twelve months counting down the days. He already has enough on his mind, I will not cause him more pain. I don't want the rest of our time to be strained, filled with awkwardness and rising tension. I want everything to be as it was before."

Suddenly, Jasmine turned her head to face Aragorn, a pleading look in her large brown eyes.

"Please, don't tell him, Aragorn."

Aragorn sighed, but nodded his head all the same.

"If that is your wish, I will not tell him. I will leave you to that task when you feel that the time is right."

"In fact, I don't think I'll tell anyone else. Too much rests on us for my death to be a distraction. Gandalf is the only other one who knows, and he has promised to carry my secret with him. Will you do the same?"

Aragorn glanced out of the corner of his eye at the young girl, who was now slowly growing into a woman. Her very air seemed older, wiser. Staring down death did that to a person. Instead, he vowed to himself that he would see that Jasmine and Zuko were together before she died. The love they bore one another was so strong that it was almost overwhelming. They deserved to be able to bask in that love, as young as they were, before the curtain closed.

"I will help to carry your burden, Jasmine, into my very grave. That I vow to you."

Jasmine let out a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding.

"Thanks. Besides, I think I like the idea of you knowing."

To Aragorn's great surprise, Jasmine leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. Aragorn grinned, and took a bite out of his apple.

"I am glad that you are back, Jasmine." he said softly. He could feel her smile against the fabric of his tunic.

"Glad to be back, Strider."

-888-

As the midday sun climbed the clear sky, Zuko and the remaining members of the Company found themselves looking upon Edoras. The village sat upon a large hill that stood alone along the flat plains. Great, snow capped mountains stood behind it, framing the awe-inspiring image. A large wall of wood was built at the bottom of the hill, with smaller ones climbing up the hill. Small buildings and homes were scattered across the hill, and at it's very pinnacle was a great hall of Men. The roof was thatched, and seemed to shine golden in the light of the sun.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld." said Gandalf as the six sat upon their mounts, looking upon the fair sight. "There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold on King Theoden is now very strong."

"What exactly do you mean by _hold_?" asked Jasmine while she absently stroked Nightwing's large neck. "Is he, like, possessed?"

"In a way, I am afraid so." answered Gandalf with a sigh. "Theoden's mind is still intact, but shadowed by Saruman's influence. It is an old device of Saruman's. Such a spell will not be easy to break. Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here."

-8-8-

About half an hour later, they were approaching the gates of Edoras. As they rode through the open gates, a flag, tossed by the wind, landed next to Aragorn's horse. It was the image of a white horse galloping across a green field with a bright sun shining down on it. Zuko looked up, studying the direction that the flag had come from.

"Well. That's not a good sign."

Aragorn smirked in his direction, and they continued on through in silence.

Edoras must have been the most depressing place Zuko had ever seen. It was like the Southern Water Tribe, but sadder some how. There was no laughter, no cheer, no children playing in the streets. All of the people they passed were dressed in mourning black, faces bent and hard, tossed by the bitter wind that swept in from the mountains. Their eyes were not welcoming, and a few old women went as far as spitting on the ground their horses trampled. They looked like a terribly hard and resilient people who were approaching their last lap.

"You'll find more cheer in a grave yard." mumbled Gimli. Zuko had to disagree, though. He'd find more cheer in the after life.

"Did you see that?" asked Jasmine suddenly, her eyes focused on the steps of the Great Hall.

"What?" asked Zuko, squinting in the same direction.

"A woman in a white dress just stood there. I swear, I just saw her. But now she's gone."

"Probably went to make sure the welcoming committee is ready with the fruit baskets." said Zuko, not even bothering to buffer his sarcasm.

They found a large stable that matched the grandeur of Meduseld, and passed their steeds onto a scrawny boy who didn't even look up at them, much less speak. Jasmine was obviously hesitant to allow Nightwing into a stable, but not because she feared he would be mistreated, or hurt. According to her, the stallion had a reputation.

The six slowly climbed the many steps that lead to the Great Hall, but when they arrived at the door, three well armed men stood in their way. Zuko noticed that Gandalf instantly stooped his back, and began to lean heavily on his staff. Zuko smirked, recognizing the technique well. Iroh had used the "innocent old man" move many times to get into places, and to get free food.

"I cannot allow you before Theoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame." said the apparent leader, who didn't wear a helm, showing his war-weathered face and thick honey-blond, almost red, beard. "By order of" *sigh* "Grima Wormtongue."

Gandalf nodded in perfect understanding, and signaled for the rest of them to relinquish their weapons. Aragorn silently gave over his long sword, bow, and Elven-knife. With a fancy twirl, Legolas gave over his twin swords, his bow from Lothlorien, and his entire quiver. Gimli hesitantly handed over all of his battle axes, and Zuko had to smirk when he saw the Rohan soldiers falter under their weight. Zuko relinquished his dao swords easily, but it was Boromir's dagger he had trouble with.

"This belonged to a friend." he said when the soldier reached for it, eyes cold. "Don't lose it."

Jasmine willingly handed over her long sword with a smile, but still they were not allowed to pass. The bearded man's eyes focused on Jasmine.

"Everything, miss."

Jasmine, donning her most convincing big eyed innocent look, looked back and forth between Gandalf and the Rohan man. Gandalf nodded, signaling for her to cooperate. Jasmine sighed loudly before relenting every weapon on her person. And here Zuko was thinking he knew the girl.

She had two throwing knives up her wide sleeves, six throwing stars in the inside pocket of her vest, a foldable bow in her deerskin sack, and a hunting knife in a sheath strapped to her upper thigh, causing her to hike up her skirt to retrieve it.

"Oh, I forgot something." she said before reaching into the front of her blouse - which shocked the hell out of everyone - and pulling out the smallest knife Zuko had ever seen, complete with sheath. He could only stare at her with a huge question mark on his face. Jasmine met him with a similar stare.

"Well, what did you expect me to do for all of that time in Lothlorien? Plant trees?"

Zuko didn't answer, only shook his head.

Once again the six moved to enter the Great Hall, but their path was still blocked.

"Your staff." the bearded man directed at Gandalf. Gandalf's eyes suddenly became very sad, and the powerful aura that he naturally radiated dimmed.

"Oh, you would not part an old man from his walking stick...?" Even Gandalf's voice sounded weaker.

The leader hesitated for a moment, then with a slight nod of his head, moved aside to let them pass. Gandalf gave Jasmine a quick, almost unnoticeable wink as he lead them into the Hall, leaning on Legolas's arm just for show.

The Golden Hall was like an endless throne room that had housed generations of kings. It was long, going on forever, with wide wooden columns running parallel down the center, holding up the vaulted roof. Zuko's eyes had to adjust to the dim light, like someone had blocked every window in the building. All but the smoke spout in the roof, where a small glimpse of blue sky could be seen. The floor was of different colored stones, winding and intertwining in knotted patterns underneath them. Large tapestries depicting the great myths and history lined the walls, so intricately woven that Zuko could practically hear the thundering sound of a horse's hooves echoing through the hall. A hearth was in the center of the hall, and on the other end, on a raised dais, sat a throne of dark wood with the carved heads of stallions on the arm rests. The man in it, however, was so feeble that he might have crumbled away into dust with the first gust of wind. His back was bent, and his skin wrinkled and dry. His hair and beard were white and thin, both so long that they swept along the ground.

Another man stood beside the throne: a look like a rodent about him, with dark, beady eyes that bugged out of his face. His skin was so pale that it was almost transparent, and he was draped in black like a man in constant mourning. Zuko immediately didn't trust him, and wondered how a king could keep such a man as an advisor.

"The courtesy of your hall has somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King." said Gandalf, his voice reverberating throughout the hall. Legolas released the wizard, and the rest of them spread out around Gandalf, flanking him. Hostile looking men lurked in the shadows, following their steps closely. Zuko knew a fight coming when he saw one.

"Why...should I welcome you...Gandalf Stormcrow?" asked the king in a broken and old voice, his lips so cracked that they bled when he spoke.

"A just question, my liege." said the pale man, bending down to hiss in Theoden's ear like a snake. Zuko had seen such men slithering around the Fire Nation throne his entire life. The man stood a bit taller - if that was possible - and began to descend the dais, walking towards Gandalf with a false air of authority.

"Late is the hour in which this conjurer and his band of foreigners and wild men chooses to appear." His voice was even similar to a snake. "Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest -"

"Be silent." snapped Gandalf, instantly shutting the wormy man down. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm."

Zuko winced. _Ouch_.

Gandalf rose his staff threateningly, pushing it directly in worm-man's face. His face became even paler as he walked back slowly, suddenly very afraid.

"His staff..." he whispered, his eyes on the wizard's weapon. He turned and shouted into the shadows, "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

Then, they were rushed.

Men appeared out of nowhere, all bent on bringing down Gandalf. The rest of them made a mission of covering his back. Punches flew, and a true fight ensued. Zuko was in the process of round housing a man when he turned to see Jasmine jump spin kick a blond headed boy about his age in the face, knocking him clean out. Zuko couldn't help but grin. His Jazz knew how to handle business.

Legolas knocked a man out who attempted to sneak up on him, and that ended the improve ambush. All of the would be attackers were either unconscious, or crawling away, nursing their wounds.

"Hearken to me!" Gandalf said, who was now standing directly in front of Theoden's throne. He held his hand out to the possessed man, closing his eyes in concentration. "I release you from this spell."

Then, the strangest thing happened.

Theoden laughed. A hearty, malicious laugh that stung the ears. Even Aragorn looked surprised.

Gandalf opened his eyes, and stared at the king with obvious shock.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey." said the king in a mocking, almost evil tone. The feeble old man was gone, and a dark shadow took it's place.

Suddenly, Gandalf threw off his grey robe, and a brilliant white light shone through. Theoden was thrown back in shock, pressing his back against the throne in an attempt to escape the pure divine power that Gandalf possessed. Gandalf directed his staff at the man, exuding a magic so strong it was almost tangible.

"I will draw you, Saruman," said Gandalf, his voice low and powerful. "Like poison is drawn from a wound."

Suddenly, a woman - beautiful, yet cold as a waterbender's whip - with waist length golden hair, wearing a white dress, rushed into the Hall. Her eyes went wide as she watched Gandalf perform an exorcism on the king. She instantly ran to defend her king, and Jasmine moved to stop her, but Aragorn beat her to it.

"Wait." he whispered sharply. The woman gave him a dark glare, but waited all the same.

Theoden lurched forward again, his voice now another's all together.

"If I go...Theoden dies!"

Gandalf pushed his staff forward again, forcing Theoden back again.

"You did not kill me. You _will not_ kill him!"

"Rohan...is...mine!"

Gandalf's glow increased, and it was obvious that Saruman was quickly losing his hold on Theoden.

"Be gone."

Then, Theoden let out a scream as he lunged forward. Gandalf matched the yell, and forced the end of his staff against Theoden's forehead, literally pushing Saruman out of him. Somewhere, Zuko hoped the coward was bleeding.

Theoden's strength instantly fled him. He slumped in his chair, near collapsing. The woman broke away from Aragorn, and was instantly at the king's side. He rose his head, and as he looked upon her, his face morphed before Zuko's eyes. The wrinkles smoothed, the skin more dexterous, the color returned to his face. The hair shortened and thickened, regaining it's color, and his eyes cleared. All in seconds, the poison was drained away, and Theoden King remained.

Theoden focused his eyes on the woman, and for the first time since they entered the Hall, Zuko saw true recognition in them.

"I know your face." he whispered in a voice that was strong, aged not by illness, but by war. "Eowyn..." His eyes cleared even more, and the smallest of smiles graced his face. "Eowyn."

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." said Gandalf with a smile, even though a good bit of energy had been drained out of him.

The Great Hall suddenly seemed to be full of natural light, and the darkness fled. The king rose shakily to his feet. He looked down at his hands, which shook from sudden use, and there was slight confusion in his eyes.

"Dark have been my dreams of late." he whispered. "But I feel as one new awakened."

Gandalf motioned slightly behind them, and the red-beared soldier who had met them at the door briefly left the hall.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better, if they grasped a sword." said Gandalf, his eyebrows quirking slightly, like he was formulating a plan.

When the soldier returned, he carried a scabbard wrapped in a tapestry, with the handle and pommel of the sword open to view. He bowed before the throne, presenting the sword to his king. Theoden stared at the sword for a moment, like it was unfamiliar to him, then closed his fingers slowly about the calfskin hilt, and drew the sword that had been passed through the line of kings. The steel gleamed in the dim light, seeming to produce it's own glow. Theoden's eyes were focused on the blade, staring into his own reflection, then his face grew angry. Slowly, his cold eyes landed on worm-man, who was shriveling on the floor next to Gimli, who had a hold on his collar like a leash.

Without a single word from their king, two Rohan soldiers pulled the man from the ground like a child would pick up a rag doll, and dragged him to the door of the Great Hall. Without even bothering to open the doors, the soldiers threw him through it, and out onto the steep steps. Zuko could not wipe the smirk off his face as he watched the small, insignificant worm roll down the hill. There were many men - one in particular with very large sideburns - that he had wanted to do that to on the steps of the Fire Nation Royal Palace.

The man groveled, crawling on his hands and knees down the stairs as Theoden approached him, naked sword in hand, blood lust in his eyes. A crowd of common-folk was beginning to grow at the end of the stairs, all eyes on the king who had not emerged from the shadows of his Hall for months.

"I have only ever served you, my lord!" whimpered the man, his eyes fixed more on the sword than on the king wielding it.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" said Theoden, his voice dripping with venom and anger. Theoden rose the sword above his head, intent on killing the pathetic traitor before him, and all the worm-man could do was shield his face.

"Send me not from your sight!"

Bent only blood, Theoden's arms came down, and Zuko heard Jasmine gasp next to him, bracing herself for the decapitation, but Aragorn was instantly by the king's side, stopping the sword's decent.

"No, my lord!" said Aragorn in the calmest, yet most insistent voice he could muster. "Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

Theoden locked his eyes with Aragorn's, and the anger seemed to melt from them. Slowly, he nodded his head, turning his back on the groveling man. Aragon, being that guy, bent down to give the man an assisting hand, but all he received was a handful of spit. Zuko instinctively moved to burn the man to a groveling crisp for insulting his friend, but Jasmine rested a hand on his arm, stopping him. She knew his love for burning things. This was not the place.

The red-bearded solider - who Zuko later discovered was called Hama - called out over the village, "Hail, Theoden-King!"

Instantly, the crowd dropped to their knees before their sovereign, with even Aragorn bending the knee. Zuko and Jasmine remained standing. However, Theoden didn't even notice his people kneeling before him, or anything else. His eyes were scanning the crowd behind him that had emerged from the Great Hall, wide and pleading.

"Where is Theodred?" he whispered, a new level of sadness coming to his voice. "Where is my son?"

-888-

Jasmine had not attended many formal funerals in her time. She was too young to properly remember the funeral of Fire Lord Azulan, and Fire Lady Ursa was not given a funeral since no body had ever been found. Since her family was the leader of a rebel army, and were often caught in skirmishes with guards and Fire Nation officials, she had attended many quick funerals for her father's fallen comrades. Even on Zuko's war ship during their exile, they had given maybe three sailors to the sea after they died from an illness that had made its way onto the ship. But never had she seen something like this.

The prince's body was brought out of the Great Hall, clothed in the finest armor, draped in a tapestry, supported by six members of the Royal Guard. A procession including King Theoden, Gandalf, Aragorn, and all of the people of Edoras followed the body down the great hill that the city was rested on, to the bottom where a series of burial mounds were situated. The woman in white who Jasmine had seen earlier, who she now knew was called Eowyn, niece to the king, waited at an open tomb, draped in black, with other women. It was a somber sight if Jasmine had ever seen one.

The hill was all silent except for the howling of the fierce wind, but as the six men began to slide the prince's body into the tomb, Eowyn began to sing. There were no instruments, no great choirs supporting her, just the voice of a woman in mourning. There was not a sadder sound in all the world. Jasmine didn't even realize she was crying until she felt the sob break from her throat. She quickly tried to wipe the tears away, but they kept falling. Why was she crying? She didn't even know the man they were laying to rest? Why was she acting like such a woman?

She jumped slightly when she felt Zuko's large hand grasp the back of her neck, squeezing slightly. He didn't say a word, just massaged slowly, easing the tenseness from her. She felt herself calm, and the tears soon stopped their flow. Jasmine let out a shaky sigh, and eased into Zuko's touch. He had always been so good at calming her, perhaps better than she was at calming him. With just a small touch, all of her sadness and fears were gone. It was magical how he could do that, and she wasn't even sure if he knew that he could.

Eowyn's song ended as the stone door to the tomb closed with a resounding finality.

-8-8-

The funeral procession had returned back up the hill, and the mourning crowds had dissolved. All who remained were Theoden, Gandalf, and Jasmine, who didn't quite feel like leaving yet. Theoden stood in front of his son's tomb, holding a small white flower in his hand, studying it with almost frightening seriousness.

"Simbelmyne." he said, letting the wind pick up the flower and carry it away to land among it's own kind. "Ever has it grown on the tombs of my forebearers. Now it shall cover the grave of my son. Alas, that these evil days shall be mine. The young perish and the old linger. That I should live to see the last of my house."

"Theodred's death was not of your making." said Gandalf in an attempt to comfort the grieving man. But there was no true comfort for him. Jasmine knew that from just being around General Iroh after his son was killed. Such a happy, jollifull man who once carried the spark of confidence and lust for life in his golden eyes. Iroh was never quite the same after his son was killed. That spark of his never did return.

Theoden turned to look at Gandalf, deep bags under his eyes from the building tears.

"No parent should had to bury their child." Theoden could no longer hold back the sadness, and the tears came freely. Jasmine turned her back on the scene, purposefully looking off towards the setting sun, away from the weeping father. That was not something she had any right to intrude upon.

Then, something on the edge of the horizon caught her eye. What looked to be a horse with two Hobbits sitting astride it. Or maybe they were just children?

"Gandalf," she said, squinting against the glare of the sun. "There are two children up there."

Suddenly, one the children faltered, and fell from the horse. laying motionless on the ground.

-8-8-

The sun had long since set, and Edoras had gone to bed when the children had finished telling their sad and frightful tale. Apparently, while they were burying princes and performing exorcisms on kings, Rohan was burning. The children came from a village in the Westfold, which was now nothing but ash. Uruk-Hai from Isengard, and wildmen from the mountains were pillaging and burning villages all along the border of Rohan, killing all who couldn't run fast enough. It was a war strategy that Jasmine knew well. The Fire Nation had been using it for one hundred years.

The children were now eating everything placed in front of them in the Great Hall along with Eowyn, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Zuko, Theoden, Gandalf, and Jasmine. They were all offered food, but Gimli and Jasmine were the only ones eating. Jasmine ate without abandon, tearing into bread and meat like a starving person. Zuko only stared at her, a smirk on his young face, and his good eyebrow quirked.

"What?" Jasmine asked, mouth half full. "I have eaten nothing but lembas for the last three weeks. Now, I love lembas as much as the next girl, but after three weeks, it gets old." To prove her point, she took a large bite out of a turkey leg that she had wrestled from Gimli.

The moon was beginning to rise, and still the men in the room had not come to a decision. Jasmine only watched, remaining silent, but she wanted more than anything to shout that they were running out of time. Honestly, the men of Middle-earth were the most indecisive people _ever_.

"They had no warning." said Eowyn as she gave the children another serving of stew. "They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot, and tree."

"Where is momma?" asked the little girl of Eowyn for the one hundredth time, sending a stab through Jasmine's heart.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash." said Gandalf as he sat beside Theoden's throne. The king sat unmoving, the ornate chair almost swallowing him. "All the more potent for now he is driven by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your woman and children." Gandalf reached out his hand and grasped the throne's armrest, and Jasmine was sure she wasn't the only one who noticed how the king's eyes stared at Gandalf's hand like a harmful snake coiling up his leg.

"You must fight."

Theoden stood, probably an attempt to escape Theoden, but he could not get far. Aragorn sat in the corner smoking his pipe, as usual, and used this as a proper time to speak up.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak." he said, his tone almost pleading. "Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

Jasmine only got a brief synopsis of everything she had missed while she either dead or in Lothlorien, and only knew that Eomer was Eowyn's brother, and had been banished from Edoras by Grima Wormtongue with the rest of his men.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now!" said the king, dismissing Aragorn's suggestion completely. "Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I _will not_ risk open war."

Aragorn sat up straighter, his face growing stern and almost scary.

"Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not."

Silence.

The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. Theoden's eyes were on Aragorn, stern, and perhaps a slight bit intimidated, but the Ranger didn't flinch. All anyone could do was watch with baited breath as the two men faced off. Gimli had stopped mid-chew, too on edge to even swallow.

Jasmine didn't disagree with Aragorn, he spoke the truth. The more they sat around waiting for a bruised and battered king to rebuild his pride, the more time they were giving Saruman and Sauron to turn Rohan into plains of ash.

"When last I looked," said Theoden, his voice cold. "Theoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan."

That was the last Jasmine would hear.

Pushing her seat back from the table roughly, she stood, and made her way towards the door with hard, steady strides. Zuko reached for her arm, but she waved him off. She just needed to get out of there before she said something that would get her banished from Edoras. She didn't hear anyone rise to stop her, and she didn't care.

The royal guards that stood watch by the doors of the Golden Hall opened them for her, rushing quickly to get out of her way. The cool wind washed over her, cooling her burning skin. She closed her eyes, and felt the wind wash over her, wrapping around her, curling her in it's embrace. The moon was still full, and high in the sky. The stars shone brightly over the plains, casting everything in an ethereal glow. It was a peaceful night, and the silence was beyond comforting.

"It is a beautiful night, is it not?"

Jasmine's eyes snapped open, and she turned to see a man standing not far from her on the steps to the Great Hall. In the bright light of the moon, she could see him clearly. He was young, maybe a few years older than Zuko, and handsome. He had curly honey blond hair that surrounded his head like a halo, and dark green eyes. His body was lean, but obviously well built under the layers of fabric. She couldn't pin point where, but she was certain she had seen him before.

"All nights in Middle-earth are beautiful to me." she responded, keeping her voice even. "Where I'm from, nights were usually cold. And lonely."

"Well, there is no need for you to be a lone tonight." said the man, approaching her. Now she could clearly remember where she had seen him before.

"You're the soldier I..."

"Kicked in the face, yes."

The man smiled, making his face even more handsome, even though there was a large red bruised on his right cheek. Jasmine blushed deeply, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sorry about that." she whispered, wanting desperately for the earth to swallow her up.

"No, it is an honor." he answered, still smiling. "I can now say that I have been kicked in the face by a beautiful woman. Not many men of Rohan can boast such an achievement."

The giggle that escaped Jasmine's mouth could not be stopped. She couldn't help it, the boy was gorgeous, and her inner girl was screaming, _"Flirt, damn you!"_

"Any what are you called, most honored one?" she asked before she could stop herself. The man gave a slight bow, his golden hair falling slightly in front of his eyes.

"Hayward, son of Aelred at your service." he said with a flamboyant air. Jasmine grinned and curtseyed in turn.

"A pleasure. I'm - "

"Jasmine, yes, I know who you are."

Jasmine stopped short, suddenly considering running back inside the Great Hall, but Hayward must have seen the shock in her eyes, for he quickly covered his tracks.

"What I mean is, everyone in Edoras now knows your name, and the names of your comrades. It has been a very long time since we have been blessed with such...diverse visitors. There is Aragorn, the Ranger from the North, Gimli the Dwarf-Prince, Legolas, the Elf from Mirkwood, and the other man who travels from the same region as you. His name escapes me..."

"Zuko." said Jasmine, filling in the gaps. Hayward's green eyes suddenly lit.

"Yes. Zuko. With the intimidating scar. He must have been in a great battle to receive such a mark."

Jasmine's smile faded, and she turned her head from Hayward, facing towards the snowcapped mountains.

"Yes. A great battle."

Hayward must have felt that he said the wrong thing, for he quickly moved to change the subject.

"What brings you out into such a cold, and beautiful night, my Lady Jasmine?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes, and motioned her head back towards the Golden Hall.

"Men. They can talk and talk, and never make any progress. I needed some fresh air."

Hayward took another step towards her, and Jasmine caught the scent of freshly boiled leather and grass.

"Do you mind if I share in your fresh air, my Lady?" he asked, the smile of his instantly making her melt. Jasmine nodded her head, and had very little control over the action. The two didn't remain long in silence.

Jasmine had been so long with older men, men who she couldn't truly talk to, that it was like drinking cold water in a desert when she spoke with Hayward. A passerby would have thought that they were two very old friends.

It turned out that Hayward was nineteen years old, a man grown by Rohan standards, and was a Rider of Rohan, and training to be a member of the Royal Guard. His father was crippled after a battle with Orcs that took his right leg, and his three brothers rode with Eomer. His father had forced him to stay in Edoras.

"He believes that my brothers ride to naught but shame and dishonor." said Hayward as Jasmine sat with him on the steps to the Great Hall. "He would not have all of his house live such shameful lives."

"Fathers often put their own fears and doubts on their son's shoulders." responded Jasmine. "Zuko had similar instances with his father. And I with mine. My poor dad has two girls, and is the leader of a rebel army. One uncle died in battle, and the other locked himself away in the mountains, living a solitary life away from the fighting, never taking a wife or having children. All of the family's honor had to be put somewhere, so he put it on me."

"That is a great responsibility." said Hayward, true awe in his eyes. Jasmine only shrugged.

"It is expected of me. Besides, I don't mind. I guess if I had an older brother who had died, or if I was a widow, I'd feel differently, but...I don't know, it's kind of instilled in me, I guess."

"I am the youngest of my father's sons, and I have struggled my entire life to match the greatness of my brothers." he said, eyes towards the mountains. "They are all such strong warriors, and I have wanted so much to ride off to battle with them, and return home to the cheers of the people."

"You mean the cheers of the women." said Jasmine with a laugh. Hayward smirked, but didn't deny it.

"I suppose the cheers of the young women of Edoras is a nice addition. But more than anything I wish to hear the cheers of my father. My mother died bringing me into this world, and I do not believe he has ever forgiven me for that."

Hayward's shoulders became stiff, and a sadness filled his bright eyes. Without much of a second thought, Jasmine reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly. Hayward's head rose, and his eyes locked with hers, and held her there. They were so mesmerizing and foreign to her, she could fall into them.

Suddenly, the door to the Golden Hall opened and the night was flooded with light, pulling Jasmine out of the trance.

"Jazz?" she heard Zuko's voice over the howl of the wind.

"I'm here!" she said standing. Zuko grinned when he saw her rise from the dark shadows, but the grin vanished when he saw Hayward rise with her.

"Oh, Zuko, this is Hayward. He's the soldier I kicked in the face today." she said, attempting to lighten the tense aura that had suddenly filled the air.

"An honor, my lord Zuko." said Hayward was a bright smile, bowing his head slightly. Zuko said nothing, and only gave his head a slight tilt.

"Jazz, the king's come to a decision." Zuko spoke to Jasmine, but his golden eyes were on Hayward. The man of Rohan quickly caught the unspoken message.

"It has been a pleasure sharing the night air with you, my Lady Jasmine." he said before taking her hand, and bringing it to his lips. Jasmine froze, shocked out of speaking by his sudden action. "I hope that it shall not be the last time." Jasmine could only stare, wide-eyed.

Hayward gave Zuko another curt nod, then made his descent down the hill, back towards the village. Zuko watched his back until it was shrouded in the darkness of the night.

"You okay?" he asked, finally turning his eyes on her. Jasmine quickly brushed him off.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just getting some air. So, what was Theoden's decision, finally?"

TEN MINUTES LATER

"We're going _where_?"

* * *

**AN: There you go, a nice long chapter! Please review, and also just a heads up, it might be a long while before I get to update again because I'll be starting college next week (fingers crossed), and it might take me a minute to get myself settled. Please don't hate me if it takes me a while to get the chapter up. So, thanks again for reading, and remember to REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings" (books or movies) or "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Harry Potter" or "The Chronicles of Narnia" or any other book and/or movie I happen to mention

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, this chapter is going to have a nice Jazz/Zuko moments for those of you who are cheering on that pair, so, enjoy the smut! Also, shout out to DarkAngel620, FireheartNinja, and HakushoRurouni for being consistent reviewers! And also just a writer's note, Night Wing, Jasmine's horse, is a based on the Friesian horse breed.

P.S. I'M BACK!

P.S.S If you haven't read "The Games We Play", and you don't intend to, here's a little back story about Jasmine. Jasmine has been a servant all of her life, and was born into a family of servants. Her mother was the hand maiden to Fire Lady Ursa, and thus had very strong ties in the palace. When she was five and Zuko was six, she was given to him as a playmate. What started as just a weak bond between servant and master sprouted into a strong, and vast friendship. This relationship was often made a bit complicated by the fact that Jasmine's father was the leader of the Fire Nation Resistance, and she was often sent on little info. gathering missions for him, forcing Zuko along. He never told her secret, and carried it to the grave with him. When Zuko was thirteen, and challenged to an Agni Kai by Fire Lord Ozai, Jasmine defended him, and almost put the Fire Lord on his back, but was defeated by trickery and deceit. As punishment, she was banished along with Zuko. Three years later is where our story begins.

* * *

CHAPTER 19: Tell Me Something Good

Helm's Deep.

It sounded depressing enough.

When Zuko inquired to Aragorn about the place, the Ranger described it as a fortress that was built directly into the ravine of a mountain. Great and formidable, it was made to stand against anything. Now, it was the place where the inhabitants of Edoras were running to. By day's end, the city had to be empty. Every man. Every woman. Every child. The sick, the healthy, the crippled. Everyone. Never before had Zuko seen any type of mass chaos such as this.

"Helm's Deep!" huphed Gandalf, who was moving fast in the direction of the stables, the Company following behind.

"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight! Who will defend them if not their king?" shouted Gimli, who still held a bit of a grudge towards the people of Rohan after that whole "I'll cut off your head" situation.

"I have to agree." said Jasmine, who walked along beside Zuko, combing her hair as they moved. "I mean, Edoras isn't the most defendable place in Middle-earth, but running away? Hardly seems honorable."

That surprised Zuko. He thought that Jasmine would certainly support taking refuge in Helm's Deep. Especially after her little conversation with the Rohan boy the night before. No, Zuko hadn't forgotten. In fact, it kept him up a good bit of the night.

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people." said Aragorn, a flimsy defense in Zuko's opinion. "Helm's Deep has saved them in the past."

Jasmine tossed her thickly curled hair over her shoulder, not really following Aragorn, which was a first.

"Strider has a point." said Zuko as they entered the stables, which were bustling with activity. "What do you expect him to do? Sit here and wait to be over run? Better to fight from a mountain top, than a signing groundmole hole."

Jasmine cut an eye at him, smirking, even though her eyes were smiling.

"You are _such_ a Fire Prince."

Zuko returned the smirk, letting his growing hair fall in his eyes.

"And you love it."

Instead of the witty response Zuko was expecting, Jasmine blushed beet red, hiding her face behind her hair. Hm. That was interesting.

"There is no way out of that ravine." said Gandalf who continued to walk steadily towards the back of the huge series of stables. "Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety, what they will get is a massacre."

Gandalf suddenly turned to face Aragorn, speaking in low tones, so they were the only two participating in the conversation.

"Theoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before then end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses _have to hold_."

Aragorn matched Gandalf's steely gaze with one of his own.

"They _will_ hold."

Gandalf turned to Shadowfax, who was geared up and ready to run. He brushed his hand over the mighty animal's silver hide, gazing into his eyes like they were the only symbols of truth left in the world.

"The Grey Pilgrim. That's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men, I've walked this earth, and now I have no time."

Gandalf continued to lock eyes with Shadowfax, and Zuko swore for a moment that the two powerful, ancient symbols of this land were communicating. Then, the spell was broken when Gandalf let out a deep sigh, and moved to mount his steed.

"With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."

Aragorn opened the gate to Shadowfax's stall, and gave Gandalf a parting nod.

"Go." he said solemnly. Shadowfax needed no more incentive than that.

"We'll be the ones with our backs against the wall." shouted Jasmine after the wizard with a sweet smile as the white stallion vanished on the horizon.

-8-8-

It was early morning when Gandalf galloped away in a search of help that may never come, and they had until the end of the day to join the endless procession. Zuko and Jasmine didn't have much to begin with, so they decided to use their spare time to spar. They hadn't spared with firebending since Rivendell, and Zuko could tell that in a very short amount of time, they were going to have a very large fight on their hands.

They chose the only flat spot on the hill for their mock agni kai, and brought an audience with them. Anyone who wasn't packing for the evacuation decided to spend their morning watching their first firebending show. Zuko tried to ignore the peanut gallery.

Jasmine stood ready in her under wrappings, even though the wind was fiercely cold. Zuko shed his over and under shirt, and his boots. He didn't even try to not notice the gawks that the younger women of Edoras were giving him. He had an attractive physique, he already knew that. And deep inside, he didn't mind flaunting it. It was the leering eyes that the men of Rohan were giving Jasmine that unsettled him. It was likely that the young ones closer to his age had never seen that much bared, female skin before. Zuko had seen plenty of it in such mock fights, and still he found himself sweating.

"First one down loses." shouted Jasmine over the roar of the wind. Zuko nodded, and rose his hands, prepared to fight. Jasmine matched the pose. A beat passed, then Jasmine charged. Still always on the offensive.

Watching her use the White Flame was magical. It was more like pure light than flame. Bright and pure, she was an angel, a spirit, a type of divinity flowing over her. He was so mesmerized by the way the pale light wrapped around her, danced with her, that he almost didn't see her until she was right up under him. She moved to impale him straight through the chest, but he side stepped her quickly, just avoiding her fire. It was so hot on his skin, it almost burned him.

Turning quickly, Zuko brought up his leg, bringing a long arc of fire with him, intent on bringing it down on Jasmine's back. She saw this coming, and flipped out of the way, gaining a good few yards in between them.

"Nice try, kid." he smirked, sweat already starting to form on his brow.

"Well, you are so easy to distract." she said, smirking in return. Zuko didn't even bother with a response. He ran at her, building up a large force of fire, then propelling it towards her. Jasmine was still quick, and leapt into the air, just barely missing the ball of flame. When she came down, she sent a spiral of white flame with her. With flames in his hands, he split the spiral, but he could still feel the heat from her White Flame. It truly was an all-powerful force.

They continued on like this for what felt like eternity: jumping, diving, kicking, punching. The people of Edoras stood in wide-eyed awe at this display of firebending prowess. But, Zuko didn't notice them. His objective was to pin Jasmine down. Once he had her on the ground, he would win the bout.

Finally, her step faltered, and Zuko was able to tackle her to the ground without fear of being burned to a crisp. They rolled on the browning grass, Zuko getting punched and bruised in the process, before he finally had her trapped beneath him. He held her wrists behind her back in a deathly grip, straddling her back, pinning her to the ground. She thrashed underneath him, but couldn't get free. With a groan, she buried her forehead in the earth, breathing deeply.

"Get out of the hold, Jazz." he whispered, still not relenting.

"I can't!" she shouted, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Her body was heaving deeply, arching against him. He suddenly became very aware of just how close he was to her. The curve of her spine, the muscles in her back, the way he could_ feel_ her every pulse and breath.

"Yes, you can." he whispered, even though he was barley even speaking to her anymore. The hold on her wrists slackened. He wanted so much to touch her, caress her. It was odd how he had been this close to her multiple times during their training sessions, but now...It was like for a good bit of his life, he had been watching her from a distance, and now she was right up in his face, and he was overwhelmed.

Suddenly, Jasmine's leg came out of nowhere, kicking him soundly in the back of the head, disorienting him, giving Jasmine enough slack to get out of the hold. Somewhere in between his fascination with Jasmine's back, and dirt in his mouth, Zuko found himself on his back, staring up at Jasmine while she had her hand at his throat, and her fist pulled back in preparation for a fatal firebending move. His hands instinctively went to her waist, where she straddled him on his stomach. If Zuko attempted to move, he would get a face full of White Flame. He was beaten.

After a moment of heavy body heaving, and sweat falling into his eyes, Jasmine grinned down at him.

"I have you." she said, her eyes dancing. Her jet black hair fell in tendrils around her face, falling out of her messy bun. Her subtle muscles gleamed under the sheen of sweat that covered her tanned skin. Zuko didn't want to admit it, but it was seductive.

In a moment of pure carless abandon, he allowed his hands to travel up from her waist, and cover the expanse of her back.

He whispered, "You have me."

The smile suddenly fell from Jasmine's face, and there was pure shock there. But not refusal. He could work with that. Zuko steadily continued to move his hand up her back, towards her neck. If he could just get there, he could figure the rest of from there.

But, Agni was up there somewhere, laughing in his face.

Jasmine suddenly stood, instant loss of contact.

"We should get ready to head out." she said, even though she was walking away from him in the process. Zuko was too maxed out to chase after her. But he certainly wanted to revisit that feeling.

After a few minutes of just staring at the overcast sky, Zuko pulled himself up. To the applause and awes of multiple people of Edoras, Zuko made his way towards where his clothes were last seen, and wasn't exactly thrilled to see Aragorn standing there, smirking.

Deciding to ignore the annoying older man, Zuko just moved around him, but that smirk could just not be ignored.

"What?" he finally spat. Aragorn shrugged, and lit his pipe.

"It is nothing. Only I keep remembering something you told me once. I believe it was along the lines of, 'I loved her, Strider. I loved her. I wanted her more than anything I've ever wanted in my life - more than the Avatar, or honor, or my father's love - and I never told her'."

Zuko cut his eyes at the Ranger, and was greeted with a puff of pipe smoke.

"It's complicated." Zuko finally said, pulling his undershirt over his head. Aragorn smirked, shaking his head.

"You are far too young to have complications, Zuko. The woman I love will die if she marries me, but if not, I will never see her again. _That_ is a complication. Why do you not just tell her how you feel?"

"Have you seen her, Strider?" ,Zuko asked in a harsh whisper, tossing his hand in Jasmine's general direction. "A girl like that...she would laugh at me."

Then, he laughed. Aragorn, ye stoic one, laughed.

"Zuko, I assure you, the _last_ thing she would do is laugh at you. After that display, it would be the last thing."

Aragorn took another deep inhale from his pipe, then walked away, leaving Zuko frustrated and confused on far too many levels.

-888-

Jasmine didn't even want to think about that that was about. Never had she felt that type of vibe from Zuko. It was foreign, and scary...but addicting.

"You fight well, Lady Jasmine."

The voice shocked her out of her frantic thoughts, and she looked up to see Hayward smiling at her, holding out a towel for her to accept. She looked between his boyishly handsome face, and the towel, and decided that this was a welcome distraction from whatever it was that had happened with Zuko.

"Thanks." she said, accepting the towel. "I'm not really that good."

"Oh, I doubt that. Never before have I seen anything like what you and Zuko displayed."

Jasmine blushed slightly, tucking back a strand of hair.

"Well, where I'm from, there are many who are a lot better than me." she said, dabbing her skin with the towel. Hayward grinned in a way that made Jasmine's knees go weak. His bright green eyes slowly scanned her body, which was still gleaming from the sweat.

"In my eyes, that is not the case."

Jasmine's mouth suddenly felt a bit dry, and her skin burned even though the wind was bitter cold. This situation was becoming very dangerous, very fast.

"Um, I'm gonna go back up the Hall. That's where my clothes are."

She didn't even give time for Hayward to say farewell before turning and power walking it back to the Great Hall.

_That's where my clothes are? By Agni, you are hopeless, Jasmine._

-8-8-

Jasmine was given a small room separate from the men's quarters towards the back of the Hall, and that was where she had her clothes organized. She changed quickly, packing her sac with anything she might possibly need, then she exited the room, heading towards the great doors that lead outside.

Life buzzed around her with people packing and storing, preparing for the unknown. Her eyes grazed over the scene, but something stopped her. In the center of the Hall near the fire pit, Lady Eowyn was dancing with a long sword. The way the older woman moved, Jasmine thought that she was born with a sword in her hand. She was so entranced, that she actually stopped and watched. If only she could learn to use a sword like that.

But the trance was soon broken.

As Eowyn turned to deliver a quick, cutting move, she was blocked by Aragorn's knife. The clang of metal on metal was deafening as it reverberated through the Hall.

For a moment the two just stared at each other, her eyes fierce and defiant, his calm and confidant.

Finally, he rose an eyebrow and whispered, "You have some skill with a blade."

Suddenly, Eowyn disarmed him, placing the tip of her blade at his throat. Aragorn held his hands up in surrender, obvious awe on his face. Eowyn dropped her sword, and returned to the trunk that she was once packing.

"Women of this country learned ago that those without swords can still die upon them." She forcefully sheathed the sword with a resounding click. "I fear neither death nor pain."

Aragorn's brow furrowed, and there was a moment of serious curiosity on his face.

"What do you fear, my Lady?"

Eowyn turned to stare directly into his grey eyes, her face so cold that is could turn all into ice.

"A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them, and all chance of valor has gone beyond call or desire."

Aragorn walked closer to her, closing the wide distance in between them. Jasmine could clearly see the tension, it was obvious.

"You are a daughter of kings. A sheildmaiden of Rohan. I do not think that would be your fate."

Aragorn sheathed his knife, his eyes still locked on hers, then turned and walked away. When Aragorn's back was turned, Jasmine could see the shutter run through Eowyn, and the glassy look to her eyes. Jasmine knew that look. Every woman did.

As Aragorn moved to exit the Hall, Jasmine ran to catch up with him, blocking him just before he opened the grand doors. Aragorn jumped back a bit, shocked by her sudden appearance.

"What was that?" asked Jasmine instantly, her hands planted firmly on her hips. Aragorn's brows drew together, and confusion was written across his face.

"What do you mean?"

"That. Back there. With Lady Eowyn. Why were you flirting with her?"

Aragorn rolled his eyes, but the tension still remained in his shoulders.

"Jasmine, please, I was doing no such thing..."

"Yeah right, Aragorn." she said, interrupting him. "I know how a man flirts, especially you stoic, mysterious types, and that back there was certainly flirting. Eowyn is not the type of woman you want to lead on."

Aragorn's face suddenly hardened, and he moved to pass her.

"How can you even imply that I am 'leading her on', as you say. You know full well of my feelings for Arwen."

Jasmine continued to block him, not relenting.

"You're right, I do. But I also know how lonely you are. Eowyn is a beautiful woman, but she has spent her entire life locked in a nice, neatly kept cage, and she will latch onto the first thing that might possibly lead to escape. You will become that escape for her if you continue to play her heart like that. Please, Aragorn, don't do it. Don't break her heart."

Aragorn's face softened, and he rested a strong hand on Jasmine's shoulder.

"I assure you, Jasmine. The last thing I would ever want to do is cause that lady pain or heart ache. I swear that to you."

Aragorn gave Jasmine's shoulder a firm squeeze of assurance, then walked around her, exiting the Hall.

Jasmine remained standing, her eyes fixed on the spot where the White Lady of Rohan once stood. She knew that Aragorn's were sincere, but there was still a doubt that hung in the tense air. Things would certainly get worse before they got better.

A horn sounded in the distance, and with it, Jasmine felt a chill run up her spine. They rode for Helms Deep, to salvation, she should have been happy. But instead, she was only afraid of what lay on the road they were bound to take.

* * *

**AN: So, there you go! I know this chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but I'm really using it as a nice filler until I can get totally back into the swing of things. Sorry for the long wait, and please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings" (books or movies) or "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Harry Potter" or "The Chronicles of Narnia" or any other book and/or movie I happen to mention

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Finally, an update! Not sure about this chapter, I had some issues writing it. Let me know what you think, and enjoy! And beware some really, really bad spelling because I had some issues with spell check. I promise, I'm not being ignorant on purpose.

P.S. If you haven't read "The Games We Play", and you don't intend to, here's a little back story about Jasmine. Jasmine has been a servant all of her life, and was born into a family of servants. Her mother was the hand maiden to Fire Lady Ursa, and thus had very strong ties in the palace. When she was five and Zuko was six, she was given to him as a playmate. What started as just a weak bond between servant and master sprouted into a strong, and vast friendship. This relationship was often made a bit complicated by the fact that Jasmine's father was the leader of the Fire Nation Resistance, and she was often sent on little info. gathering missions for him, forcing Zuko along. He never told her secret, and carried it to the grave with him. When Zuko was thirteen, and challenged to an Agni Kai by Fire Lord Ozai, Jasmine defended him, and almost put the Fire Lord on his back, but was defeated by trickery and deceit. As punishment, she was banished along with Zuko. Three years later is where our story begins.

* * *

CHAPTER 20: When the Cold of Winter Comes

If there was anyone in the world that Zuko would set on fire right then, at that very moment, his number one choice would be Hayward.

The boy was unbearably annoying, and chatty, and rude. And occupyping far too much of Jasmine's time.

It was the procession's second day on the road to Helm's Deep, and even then it was a slow pace. The line was practicly crawling, making days uneffective and nights unproductive. They would stop a few hours before dusk and spend a great bit of the evening setting up camp. The people were roused at dawn, but by the time everyone was fully awake, breakfast was made and served, the tents and blankets re-packed, and the children were herded, it was closer to ten a.m. Everything was very unorganized and slow, and the threat of attack constantly hung in the air.

However, all of this extra time gave Hayward the perfect oppertunity to invade on Zuko's territory: Jasmine.

Zuko never really thought of himself as the jealous type - even though everyone else did - but watching how Hayward would lightly touch Jasmine's arm when he leaned in to whisper to her, or how he would tuck a strand of her dark hair behind her ear when tossed by the wind...or the way she would laugh for him. That light, sweet, beautiful laugh that he thought was only saved for him. Now to hear her use that same laugh - even when Hayward's jokes weren't even _that funny_ - made something in him boil over. He wanted to do something, say something, grab her in his arms and shout out to the world "She's mine, back the hell off!". Instead, he found himself pouting on Haldis towards the back of the line, watching Hayward run off with the heart of the girl Zuko was steadily falling in love with.

"The path of love is never easy." said a voice, knocking Zuko out of his jealous trance. He turned to see Kind Theoden riding next to him, staring ahead, his eyes fixed on Jasmine and Hayward.

"It is long and rough. There will be days when the rain will flood the way, and you will be lost. There will be mountains and ditches that stand in your way, fires and snows that block your path. Enemies who will come to challenge you. There will be blood spilt, and you will hurt, hurt more than ever in your life. Hurt enough to make you wish for death. Yet, at the end of this path, there is a treasure that only you can possess. A happiness so pure that every breath becomes rapture. A smile so bright that all of the darkness flees from its light. This is the path of love, my son. It is never easy, but the reward is worth a second trip."

Theoden smiled, and turned to look at a wide eyed Zuko who could do nothing but blink.

"My father told me that when I was sixteen. I had fallen madly, foolishly in love with this young girl who would visit the Golden Hall often with her parents. She was beautiful, with dark hair that continued in an endless braid down her back, large eyes, and a quick wit. Being so young, I thought she was the warmth of the sun and the light of the moon. I proposed to her only a few days after meeting her, so overwhelming was my love. And...she turned me down. I was a broken man. The pain was so consuming that it hurt to breathe, to think. I locked myself away in my quarteres, and refuesed entry to everyone. On the third day of my fast, my father came into my room, sat on the edge of my bed, and told me what I just told you.

"If love were simple, my boy, there would be a great deal less fun."

Theoden grinned and gave Zuko a small, quick wink, then set his stallion to a trot, disappearing into the crowd of the procession.

Well.

What was that?

-8-8-

"Seriously? That can't be right!" exclaimed Jasmine, leaning in to glare at her open palm, holding on to Nightwing's neck for support.

"The lines never lie. It clearly shows that you will have two children." said Hayward from his stallion mount, Aylon, pulling her palm closer to his chest, preventing her from disturbing his reading.

"But how? And with who? Honestly, who would want to have children with me?" said Jasmine with a laugh. Hayward's eyes suddenly grew very serious.

"You underestimate yourself, Jasmine." His eyes drew back down to her palm, examining with utter concentration. He suddenly drew one finger along a dark line that started at the top of her palm and curved down. His touch was soft and gentle, yet it still sent a chill through Jasmine.

"Your heart line is strong. You either will have a strong romance in your life, or you are an incurable flirt." Hayward smirked up at Jasmine, and she smirked in return.

"Where did you learn to read palms anyway?" inquired Jasmine, allowing Hayward to slowly stroke her palm with his thumb, a gesture that on any terms would be far too intimate.

"My older brothers traveled to the city of Minas Tirith a few years past. They were sent with other young men of Rohan, summoned for a type of council. I was thirteen, and had never been out of Edoras, so I was desperate to go. My father permitted me to go with them as long was I stayed out of trouble. So, for months, I was allowed to ride with my brothers and their friends. The men of Rohan. For a few months, I was a part of that fellowship so strong that it defied war and darkness. I do not recall a time when I was happier.

"When we finally arrived in Minas Tirith, I was amazed. A city built into the very mountain itself, white and pure, a beacon shining over the land. And so many people. Everywhere there was conversation, and action, and adventure. I was far gone only a few hours after being in the city. We were in Minas Tirith for three weeks, and in that time, my brothers were either in council meetings, or exploring the brothels of the city. I was left to my own devices.

"I spent most of my time in the lower rings of the city, exploring. I came upon this fortune teller one day who was not Gondorian or from Rohan, or any of the lands of Middle-earth it seemed. She had skin as dark as ebony wood, and large black eyes that shone like a starless night. And she was beautiful.

"She asked to read my palm, and I permitted it for a piece of copper. She told me things about my life that I have seen come to pass. She told me about the war with Isengard, and my brothers leaving. She told me about you." Jasmine's eyes widened. "A girl with skin like fresh wheat, and hair thick and black as night. A girl who danced with a white flame. So amazed was was I by these predictions, that I begged her teach me. So, she did."

Jasmine listened intently, thouroughly awed by this man. He was entirely out of her spectrum. She was used to men, she was used to how most of them treated her, especially when they showed an interest. The Company always treated her as a sister, Zuko always as a friend, Iroh a daughter, Jet, well, it was obvious how he saw her, and Zhao...just remembering the way he would look at her made her feel sick. But Hayward. He was so unexpected it was almost frightening.

"You ride, you fight, you read palms. What else can you do, Hayward?" asked Jasmine with a laugh, flirting more than she knew she should.

Hayward's eyes darkened, and his entire pleasant aura seemed to suddenly morph into something else.

"Much and more, my Lady. Much and more."

That shiver returned, and this time, Jasmine saw it coming, but could not hold it back.

Jasmine's head swivveled when she heard a sudden commotion at the head of the line. She craned her neck, stannding up slightly in her stirrups, and smiled when she realized that Gimli had fallen off of Legolas's horse. Poor thing was a worse rider than Zuko.

Zuko.

She had not seen him for a while, had not even heard his voice. She wanted, needed, to speak with him. But she had no idea where to start.

A sudden chill came from the east, wrapping around Jasmine, creeping under her clothes into her skin. She shook, wrapping the cloak that gave her in Lothlorien tighter around her.

"It's getting cold." she commented to no one in particular, watching the grey, overcast sky.

"Yes, winter is here." said Hayward, watching the same sky. "The perfect weather for war."

-888-

Jasmine studied her palm intently, tracing the many dark brown lines with the finger of her opposite hand. She tried to see whatever it was what Hayward saw, but she could not. Two children? Was Agni playing some kind of joke? It wasn't above him to play fate's strings to make a tune beautiful enough to fool everyone, even her.

The precesion had stopped for the evening, setting up a camp on a rocky hill, secluded and well hid. Jasmine sat by herself, with Nightwing, too confused and concerned to deal with people right then.

"I hope I am not interupting."

Jasmine's head rose, and she stared up at Lady Eowyn's beautiful smiling face. Even in her rugid, plain traveling clothes, a light shone about her that was blinding. She was a symbol of everything regal and beautiful and femine...yet there was a coldness to her eyes. The warmth that came with the love for life was gone.

"No, no, of course not, my Lady." Jasmine said quickly, standing, smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt.

"Please. Call me Eowyn."

Jasmine's eyes locked with the older woman's, and Jasmine felt that she understood Eowyn a bit better in that small moment.

"I made some stew earlier." said Eowyn, instantly breaking the trance. It was then that Jasmine noticed the large metal bucket filled with some steaming, oddly colored liquid that could possibly pass as food.

"I, I couldn't possibly." Jasmine said immediatly. "There are sick people who need to the food, I don't want - "

"Nonsense, you need to eat just as much as everyone else."

Jasmine did not have time to come up with a more convincing excuse before a small wooden bowl of "stew" was forced into her hands. Up close it looked even less appetizing. And what was that meat floating around in there? Was that rabbit? Why was it such an odd color?

"I was hoping to discuss something with you, Jasmine." Eowyn's words brought Jasmine out of her critical contemplation of the stew.

"Um...okay."

Eowyn sat down on the brown earth, and Jasmine followed. Jasmine picked at her stew, trying her hardest to avoid eating it, but with the way Eowyn was staring at her with those huge, sorrowfull eyes, she had no choice.

She tried not to gag as the hot, bland substance touched her tongue. Zuko made a better stew than this.

"So," *gag* "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Jasmine when she finally managed to swallow the stew.

Eowyn began to fiddle nervously with the hem of her dress, which was odd coming from a woman like her who radiated such strength and certainty.

"You...you travel with men often, Jasmine. You fight with them. Yet, you are so young, and yet a woman. How do you, well, I'm not sure how to ask..."

"How do I get them to not treat me like a glass vase that is constantly about to break?" responded Jasmine with a slight grin. Eowyn did not speak, but nodded in affirmation. Jasmine shrugged, once again picking at her stew.

"I guess I just proved that I'm capable. Where I'm from, women automatically do whatever they can. Especially if they're firebenders. My family is the head of a Resistance. I learned how to fight soon after I learned how to walk."

Eowyn's eyes did not stray from Jasmine at all as she listened intently. The woman really was unfulfilled in her life. Jasmine could see it in her eyes.

"You are very fortanate. To live a life that you can choose."

"Oh, I hardly chose my life." said Jasmine instantly. "I was born a servant, my father was a revolutionary far before I was born. I was banished from my home with Zuko when I was twelve for defending him, and I got to Middle-earth by falling down a hole. I assure you, there is very little in my life that I have done of my own will. But, I've made the best of it I think. That's all you can do really, make the best of it." Jasmine paused, and drew her eyes up to Eowyn's face. "Or you could change it."

Eowyn's eyes snapped up to stare into Jasmine's, wide with shock. Jasmine shrugged, but with a slight smirk.

"At least, that's what I think. If you'd excuse me, my Lady, I haven't spoken to the Company today." Jasmine stood, subtly tossing the untouched bowl of stew over her shoulder. Eowyn stood as well, that pleasant reapplying mask that she wore in the presence of her people.

"Well, thank you for your time, Jasmine."

"Anytime, Eowyn. It's nice having a girl to talk to again."

"Indeed."

Jasmine gave Eowyn a slight bow, and Eowyn returned it, her golden hair spreading out around her like a halo. For such a beautiful woman, it was a shame that she had lived a life so sheltered and confined that she looked to the outside world for release. She purposefully didn't bring up her attraction to Aragorn. Not now. Someday. But not now.

-888-

Once again, they were waiting. Zuko personally couldn't stand mass camps. They just made him feel paranoid, like any moment they would be ambushed and not be able to properly defend themselves. To distract himself, he sat with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, listening to them talk strategy. He fiddled with his Heart Stone, running his thumb over the smooth, warm stone. It did not burn with the same heat that it did when Jasmine was dead, but it still emiddited a warmth that comforted him.

"The going will only get harder." said Gimli gruffly as he ate a half loaf of bread that he had managed to hide from Lady Eowyn.

"Indeed." added Legolas. "The ill and infirmed do not make for a swift procession."

Aragorn nodded, turning an apple over in his hands.

"So close to Isengard, we could come across Nazgul before we reach the safety of Helm's Deep."

"Nazgul? That sounds unpleasant."

Zuko looked up and couldn't stop the grin from showing when he saw Jasmine sit down beside him, nibbling lightly on a piece of lembas.

"Didn't care for the stew?" asked Zuko with a smirk. Jasmine shot him a dark look, sticking her tongue out at him, and he laughed in response.

"So, Nazgul. What is that?" Jasmine took another bite out of the waybread.

Aragorn sighed and took a bite out of his apple.

"Ringwraiths on fell beasts: large, dark creatures of the sky that the Nine use as mounts to cover large distances. Defending these people against that will not be easy."

"Wait, the Nine? As in the Dark Riders?" said Zuko, speaking up. "Didn't Lady Arwen take care of them, or something? I mean, it's been months since we've seen them, and now they're showing up on dragons?" This really was getting ridiculous.

"Not dragons, fell beasts." corrected Legolas. Zuko chose to ignore him.

"This is getting bigger than just Frodo and the Ring, isn't it?" asked Jasmine, the realization of just how far they'd come setting in. It did not seem like it, but so much had happened since she left with Zuko, Frodo, and Sam from Hobbiton. Things were moving in Middle-earth, and Frodo and the Ring seemed so far away.

"There will also be Wargs to contend with." said Legolas.

"Wargs? Like wolves?" asked Zuko.

"Worse than wolves, laddie." said Gimli. "Dark creatures in league with the Enemy. The size of horses with a fowler temper. Orcs ride them into battle out from Isengard."

"Our odds don't sound very good." said Jasmine, brushing the lembas crumbs from her hands. Aragorn nodded, and turned his head to look over the people of Edoras, the people that he knew needed protection.

"The sooner we arrive at Helm's Deep, the better."

-888-

The next day was gray, and an odd sense of forboding hung in the air. Zuko woke at dawn, and had stayed vigilent the entire day. The neverending procession only heightened his apprehension, so instead he scouted with Legolas who wasn't much of a people person either.

The relationship Zuko had with the Elf prince was as odd as a relationship with an Elf prince can get. He didn't have the comradery that he shared with Aragorn or Gimli, but Legolas was the person that always listened. Even if he did not care about a thing you were saying.

"I feel that apprehension, as well." said Legolas in response to Zuko's fears.

Hama and another soldier named Gamling rode ahead, scouting ahead farther ahead of the line. They nodded at Legolas and Zuko, and they nodded in return. Legolas did not finish their statement until they passed.

"Something is approaching." Zuko nodded and flexed his fingers, feeling the fire rise in his veigns.

"And it won't end well."

Suddenly, a piercing death scream filled the air, sending a chill up Zuko's spine. His mind immediatly went to Hama and Gamling, and Legolas must have had the same notion, for he sprinted ahead, an arrow notched to his bow. Zuko drew his broadswords and followed.

When he arrived at the edge of the small hill, he quickly took in the scene before him. Hama and his horse laid dead, a nasty bite wound in side of the bearded man's head. The thing that must have been a Warg was a large, frightening beast that did resemble a wolf, with a more dog like shape. It was the size of Haldis, with a maw filled with razor sharp, venemous teeth. One of Legolas's arrows protrudued from the creature's skull.

Gamling was struggling to remount his horse after almost being taken out, and Legolas drew the sharp edge of his knife across the throat of the Orc that rode the Orc.

Out of literally nowhere, Aragorn appeared next to Zuko, a look of pure distress on his face. Zuko had not seen that since the battle with the Uruk-hai when they lost Boromir.

Legolas turned back to stare up at them and shouted back, "A scout!"

At that, Aragorn was once again gone. The sound of what must have been carnal barking reached Zuko, and his apprehension grew. He ran to the rocky edge of a hilly cliff, and in the distance, appearing over the ridge was a calvary of Orcs on mounted Wargs. Yep, this was definetly not going to end well.

-8-8-

Jasmine rode beside Eowyn, her eyes strained on the hill that Legolas, Zuko, and Aragorn had disapeard over. The air was tense this morning, and something just made her skin crawl.

"Something is wrong." said Lady Eowyn, who walked next to Jasmine, leading Aragorn's mount, Hasufel.

Then, like some kind of dark omen, Aragorn appeared over the hill, running at full speed. King Theoden pulled his horse forward, towards the sprinting Ranger.

"What is it? What did you see?"

"Wargs! We're under attack!" shouted Aragorn, heading directly for Hasufel. At that, chaos broke lose. The village people began to panic, only making things worse.

Jasmine racked her memory for the conversation she had had about Wargs the night before. Now, here they were, being ambushed.

She whistled, calling for Haldis, knowing that Zuko would be in need of his mount. The horse came immediatly, knowing her call, and followed Nightwing without rebellion. Aragorn arrived quickly at Eowyn's side, and took the reigns immediatly from her hand, mounting as Hasufel was already starting at a gallop. Gimli was struggling to stay on Arod as the white stallion joined the mass of horses that sheilded the people from the growing threat.

"All riders to the head of the column!" shouted Theoden over the panic, assembling his soldiers. He turned quickly to Eowyn, who moved to mount her own horse.

"You must lead the people to Helm's Deep!" he said quickly to Eowyn. "And make haste - !"

"I can fight!"

"No!" Theoden sofetened when he saw the hurt look in his neice's eyes. "You must do this. For me." Eowyn held Theoden's gaze for a moment more, before nodding her understanding. Theoden gave her a small smile before steering his mount to the head of the column.

Jasmine locked her eyes with Eowyn, and she could feel her want to join them, to fight with them. But the White Lady was needed somewhere else besides the battle field. She had people who looked to her, saw her as a beacon. She would realize someday that that was a greater calling than any.

"Let's go, Nightwing!" she called, giving the regins a light snap. That was all the meras needed before the powerful animal took off to join the charge.

The ground thundered underneath her as the Riders of Rohan charged across the plain. She could hear the sound of Legolas's arrows before she saw him, and the painful scream of Orc's burning to death was an obvious sign that Zuko was causing damage. The hill crested, and she could see Legolas and Zuko standing at the ledge of a small cliff, and ahead of them, a calvary of Wargs.

Never before had she seen anything like this. Wolves the size of horses, feirce to look upon, with Orcs just as intimidating mounting them. She closed her eyes and sent a silent prayer to Agni, even though she knew the bastard was probably laughing somewhere.

"Zuko!" she called, alerting him. He turned just in time to see Haldis, and mount swiftly and smoothly as the mare raced by him. He looked back at her, and gave her a small smile, which she returned. She gave Nightwing a light pat on his powerful neck.

"Here we go. I've got your back, if you've got mine." Nightwing reared his head back, answering the challenge, and pushed faster towards the enemy. Jasmine drew her sword and prepared for the impact.

The silence before the storm was definite, but it did not last long. The Wargs attacked like dogs, latching onto the horse's necks before their riders could react. A Warg and rider were aimed directly for her and Nightwing, but the stallion was prepared. He reared up on his hind legs, avoiding the Warg's violent, snapping jaws. Jasmine used the momentary distraction to drive her longsword into the beast's skull, killing it instantly. The Orc who rode the creature, however, was far from dead. With a quick flick of her wrist, White Flame remedied that.

She quickly surveyed the scene before her, and it was maddness. Fighting everywhere, death everywhere. She didn't where to look first. She saw Legolas close by on Arod, causing significant damage with his bow. It was dangerous letting the Warg's get so close, the long distance weapon killed from a sfae range. It was then that Jasmine suddenly remembered that she could help with that.

Quickly, she dug her foldable bow out of her bag, and filled her hip quiver with arrows. The Lothlorien Elves had taught her more than just how to ride.

A Warg had caught her in its gaze from a distance, and already moved to take her out. Nightwing neighed nervously, eager to move, but followed Jasmine and stayed still. Jasmine notched an arrow, aimed, and fired, hitting the Warg right between the eyes. As the creature fell, its rider was crushed under its massive body. Jasmine couldn't help but grin. Haldir would be proud.

"Jazz, heads up!"

Jasmine turned towards the sound of Zuko's voice a second too late. She didn't have time to react before the Warg was on her. She could only brace herself as the creature knocked her off of Nightwing and onto the hard ground. Her bow and sword vanished from her grasp, and all she saw was the wolf's large, teeth filled mouth snapping dangerously close to her face. She chanced a glance to her right and saw her longsword not far away. Forcing her feet underneath the Warg's stomach, she shot a pillar of White Flame into it's face. It reared back, screaming in pain, giving Jasmine a window of time to crawl out from under it, speed-crawling towards her sword.

Unfourtanetly, not fast enough.

She screamed out when she felt the Warg's claws snatch at her boot. She reached for her sword, so close she could feel it, but still she felt herself being pulled back.

The Warg suddenly let out what must have being a dying scream as it collapsed behind her, dead, the butt of a spear protruding from its chest. She looked up, eyes wide, to see Hayward smirking down at her.

"The trick is to stay _on_ the horse, Lady Jasmine."

Jasmine smirked in return as Nightwing thundered towards her, already scratched and scarred, but still hungry for a fight.

"I'll try to remember that, Lord Hayward." she answered with an equally smug smirk as she got to her feet, mounting Nightwing.

From then on, Jasmine and Nightwing learned to move as one. She shot arrows from his back, knowing that he would run smoothly without her needing to steer him. When engadged by a mounted Orc, Nightwing fought the Warg, while Jasmine fought the Orc. They were a unit, and she loved it.

Just as quickly as the battle had begun, it was over. The few Wargs that remained alive were either fleeing or in the process of being killed. The battle field was bloody, and horses and Men both lay dead, but the day was won. But something still felt off.

She quickly dismounted, and looked immediatly for familiar faces. Zuko was the first one she saw.

"So." he said once they were in speaking range. "Those were Wargs." Jasmine nodded, running her hand through her wind blown hair.

"Those were Wargs."

Their eyes met, and she couldn't help grinning at him, which he subtly returned. Legolas and Gimli approached them next, Legolas still looking as pretty as ever, and Gimli slightly out of breath.

"Have either of you seen Aragorn?" Legolas asked instantly, his brow forrowed. Jasmine's grin instantly fell. She looked around quickly, scanning the landscape for any sign of that unkempt head of brown hair. But nothing.

Zuko cupped his hands around his mouth, screaming, "Strider!"

But there was no answer.

Even Theoden lifted his head, searching for the Ranger.

Jasmine noticed Hasufel, and her heart lept slightly. Aragorn was never far from his mount. But there was no Aragorn. Only a cliff edge. Legolas followed her gaze, and he instantly saw the scenario that Jasmine saw playing out in her head. Without waiting for the rest of them, Legolas sprinted towards the cliff edge, searching close to the ground for any sign of what had happened. But he wasn't the tracker of the Company. That was Aragorn's job.

"What happened here?" whispered Zuko, the same confused expression on his face.

Then the oddest, most dispicable sound broke the silence, and they all turned to see a disfigured Orc cackling to himself close to the cliff edge, a nasty knife wound bleeding him slowly. Gimli reached him first.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing!" spat the Dwarf, the edge of his axe poised at its throat.

"He's...dead..." the Orc said through a mouthful of blood, laughing all the same. "He took a little tumble off the cliff."

Legolas's face suddenly morphed into something cruel and angry, something that Jasmine thought Elves weren't even capable of summoning. He grabbed the Orc by its armor, his hands almost shaking from the anger that was leaking from him.

"You lie!"

The Orc gave one more maniacle laugh before it died. Its hand fell open, and Jasmine's heart instantly stopped. Arwen's Evenstar pendant fell out of its hand.

_No._

That was the only word Jasmine could form, the only thought that entered her mind. It couldn't be.

She ran to the cliff edge, and could literally feel the terror sweeping over her. The cliff plummeted down miles to a rushing river. Legolas, Zuko, Gimli, and Theoden came to stand beside her, and they all gasped at what they saw.

Without even thinking, Jasmine began to take off her longsword, and quiver, shoving them into Zuko's hands.

"Jazz, what are you doing?" he asked, his voice more tired than she had heard in a long time.

"I'm going in after him. He'll need help climbing back up here."

"Jasmine, no one could survive that fall. Not even him." Zuko moved to touch her arm, but she shook him off coldly.

"No, Zuko, he made it. He _always_ makes it."

Jasmine didn't even notice Gamling approach, bowing towards Theoden.

"Get the wounded on horses." the king said, sheathing his sword. "The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead."

Jasmine's head snapped up, and the White Flame burned behind her eyes.

"What!" Zuko grasped her by the arm.

"Jazz, come on -"

"No!" she screamed, the tears she had been trying to hold back flowing on their own accord. "But he's not dead!"

"Jasmine, come on!" Zuko wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her back, but she fought against him, only knowing that Aragorn _was not_ dead, and she was the only one who believed it.

"You can't leave him! No! Theoden! He's not dead!"

Even as Zuko dragged her further away, she continued to scream. The tears came freely, streaking down her face.

Zuko suddenly turned her around to face him, grasping her hard by her shoulders.

"Jasmine, he's gone!" he yelled, shaking her, even though she could see the hurt in his eyes.

"No, Zuko, he's not! How could you say that, he's not dead!"

She beat her fists against his chest, feeling the fire burn inside of her. Aragorn was a brother to her, and Zuko. He was the anchor to their entire Fellowship. If he was gone, what hope was there for the world?

She continued to beat at Zuko, until the energy left her. She collapsed against him, crying into his chest. As he held her to him, stroking her back, she could feel his own tears staining her hair.

-888-

Aragorn's death was like the sword wound that ended a life. Cold and sharp, it cut deep, penetrating the heart utterly. It was almost as hard as losing Jasmine and Boromir. How many did their Fellowship have to lose before there was nothing left?

Legolas and Gimli had shut down entirely, only speaking when spoken to. The Elf's usual light, weightless step was weighed down, tying him to the earth. He held onto Arwen's pendant with white knuckles, the jewel cutting into his skin.

Gimli was quiet. No gruff comments about Elves, no analogies regarding pipe weed. Just silence. The pain would have been less if he at least cried.

Jasmine was taking it the hardest, though. Zuko was watching the fire die in her, that spark of life that he loved about her was dwindling into nothing. Even Hayward could not coax a smile out of her with his sparkling charm. Her eyes were dead, and just looking at her made Zuko feel even worse about the situation. She loved Aragorn like the brother that she never had, like the anchor that Zuko never could be for her. It was like a part of her had died instead.

Zuko's mind jolted back to life when the procession of soldiers stopped suddenly. He looked up and noticed that Jasmine had fallen off of Nightwing. Fear and instinct took over, even Haldis could feel it. Pulling out of his spot in the line, he spurred Haldis towards his best friend. He wasn't surprised to see Hayward had beaten him there...as usual.

"Jazz, you okay?" he asked, instantly coming to her aid.

"I'm fine." she responded as she picked herself up, her voice cold. Hayward had her elbow nestled in her hand, even though she seemed almost annoyed by his attention.

"We can stop, Lady Jasmine, if you need to..."

"I said, I'm fine!" she yelled, jerking her arm out of his grasp. Zuko was used to Jasmine's cold shoulder, for she had spent three years putting up with his. The dark bags under her eyes spoke volumes. He wasn't backing down.

"Yeah, whatever, you're riding with me so you can rest." Zuko didn't even give her time to argue before easily scooping her up, and sitting her in front of him on Haldis.

"Zuko, come on, I can stay on a horse by myself." she mumbled, struggling against him, even though he could feel her calming down.

"Yeah, maybe if you had slept at all over the past two days." He regarded Nightwing, who radiated a sense of possessiveness when it came to his young rider. "Take a run, Nightwing. I'll take care of her."

Nightwing neighed in understanding, then took off, turning into a black mark on the horizon. He knew that the mearh would find Jasmine again at Helm's Deep. Their connection had only grown stronger, and he could never be far off from his rider.

Zuko cast an almost smug look in Hayward's direction, than steered Haldis back into line.

Jasmine eased back against Zuko's chest, wrapping her cloak around her. Even in the sombre air, Zuko could not deny that it felt amazing. They had ridden together plenty of times in the Earth Kingdom, but having her this close felt different. He could feel her breathe, the rise and fall of her chest, and he had to resist the urge to pull her closer.

He could see Jasmine begin to dose off, her head falling back lightly against his shoulder, but she quickly shook herself awake.

"Go on and sleep, Jazz. You need it." he whispered. She shook her head, though her heavy-lidded eyes continued to close.

"No, I need to stay awake if we're ambushed again."

"Trust me, if we are suddenly ambushed by Wargs, or Nazgul, or platypus-bears in parkas, I'll let you know." Wrapping her cloak tighter around her, he whispered, "Sleep."

Finally, after a moment more of resistance, she fell into a deep, quiet sleep. Zuko could not hide the grin that spread on his face. If Aragorn was there, he would have been smirking at them right now. If he was there.

-888-

The first thing that Jasmine registered was a deep, dark smell like pine wood, and the feeling of soft fabric against her cheek. She was warm, and utterly content. Rivendell, she must have been in Rivendell, sleeping in. But her bed was moving. That was weird.

"Jazz, wake up, we're here." she heard Zuko's voice whisper in her ear.

Here? Where were they going?

Then, it all come back to her in a cold rush. They were going to Helm's Deep with Theoden. Aragorn was dead. The world had grown utterly dark.

Slowly, hesitantly, she opened her eyes to a grey sky, and the hilly, rocky landscape of Rohan that she had become accustomed to. As her mind slowly began to wake up, she realized that the soft fabric was that of Zuko's tunic, and she was so warm because his arms were wrapped around her, grasping Haldis's reigns. She wished for a moment just to stay like that, locked away from reality in his embrace. But that was not the type of thinking she could afford. It would only depress her.

"How long have we been riding?" she asked, stretching her back, loosening the knots that had formed in her sleep.

"About a day. Seems I was right. Helm's Deep is depressing."

It was then that Jasmine actually saw where she was. Ahead of them, was a large, dark wall of rock that continued to become a neverending mountain pass. Into the mountain was built a fortress that the likes of the Earth Kingdom had never even seen. The stones that it was built out of were so large that it might as well have been built out of solid rock. There was a large gate with a rising ramp that lead to the heart of the fortress which included a large keep, and a jutting tower of stone, but the rest of Helm's Deep was in the form of the great wall that shielded an entire valley, stretching from one end to another. It was curved inward, perfect for a strong defense. It was the most imposing thing Jasmine had ever seen.

"Hell is coming." said Zuko solemnly. "I hope this thing lives up to its reputation."

-8-8-

The inside of the Keep was full of the people of Rohan. Refugees the likes of which Jasmine had not seen since the Earth Kingdom, an endless sea of people running from the enemy, running to some kind of safety. The sick, the old, children and women. She wondered how they would ever be able to survive a battle with this type of lot.

In the center of the Keep, at the base of a grand statue of a King of Old, the remaining soldiers of Edoras dismounted with attendants ready to stable their mounts. Jasmine inquired about Nightwing, and was not surprised to find out that he was already there. There was no getting around that horse.

"So few. So few of you have returned."

Jasmine cringed at the sound of Lady Eowyn's voice. She did not wish to face Eowyn with news of Aragorn's death. That would break her.

Jasmine quickly moved to get out of that area, as far away from Eowyn as possible, but she did not get far.

"Lady Jasmine."

Jasmine stopped, cursing her fortune, and turned to face the wide, pleading eyes of Lady Eowyn. Just seeing the look of confusion on her face made tears start to leak from her eyes all over again.

"Lord Aragorn. Where is he?" said Eowyn, even though Jasmine could hear in her voice that she already knew.

Jasmine opened her mouth to respond, to tell the truth, but even as she tried to form that words, they caught in her throat. She opened her mouth again, but her throat felt full and dry, like her voice was just refusing to function. Thank Agni for Gimli, who stepped in, answering the question for her, for Jasmine feared that she wouldn't be able to say it at all.

"My lady," said Gimli, removing his helm. "He fell."

Eowyn's face paled, and the color drained from her eyes. The tears began to pool behind her lids, and Jasmine decided that she could not stay for that. If they happened upon each other in the afterlife, Jasmine was going to slap Aragorn for leaving so many broken hearted women behind.

Without waiting for anyone, Jasmine found her way to the stables to check on Nightwing, then was directed towards small barracks towards the back of the Keep, close to the Hornburg. The rooms were small and sparce, but it was a room, and when most people were sleeping in the Glittering Caves that opened on the other end of the Keep, she wasn't complaining. She had heard that the Caves were breathtaking, but she didn't have the energy - or the will - to explore at a time like this.

She had resorted to collapsing on the small bed, staring out of the window towards the grey sky. She didn't know how long she had been in that position. She only knew that no less than a day had passed by the positioning of the sun. In the distance, storm clouds were growing. There would be rain soon.

She heard Zuko's footsteps before she heard his voice.

"You can be a hard girl to find." he said, the hints of a smile in his voice. Jasmine remained quiet. Zuko's worn, leather shoes took two steps into the room.

"They need our help organizing supplies in the Caves."

"I don't care."

Zuko paused.

"What?"

"I don't care anymore, Zuko. And why should I?" she questioned, suddenly sitting up. "Why should I care about Rohan? Or Middle-earth, or anything! If people like...Boromir...and Aragorn die everyday, why should I care!"

She didn't realize she was crying until she felt the tears soak through her leggings.

Then, Zuko started laughing. Jasmine was tempted to set the Fire Nation prince on fire. Here she was, releasing her sad, wounded, and frustrated heart to her best friend, and he had the _nerve_ to laugh?

Zuko must have seen the blood lust in her eyes, for he instantly moved to cover his tracks.

"I don't mean to laugh, Jazz, it's just...when you died, I felt the same way." Jasmine's fire promptly died. Seeing his opening, Zuko moved in to sit at the foot of her bed. "Without you, I didn't care about anything anymore. The Ring, the Company, Middle-earth, the Avatar. I didn't care about any of it. Until I remembered why I started on this crazy, ridiculous 'quest'. For Frodo. Even after all of the death, and the saddness, I think about Frodo. In the wilderness somewhere with Sam, risking everything for a world that probably doesn't even acknowledge his existance. That's what you have to think about, to keep going. Why we try so hard. Why Strider tried so hard."

Jasmine nodded, wipping the still damp tear streaks from her face.

"For Frodo." she whispered. Zuko smiled slightly, then - to Jasmine's utter surprise - leaned in, placing a small kiss on her forehead. Zuko never, _never_, showed that type of affection. Even hugging was sometimes difficult for him. Jasmine tried not to think about how warm his lips were against her skin. That was just _way_ too many emotions at once.

All too quickly, Zuko drew back, breaking the connection.

In a soft voice, he answered, "For Frodo."

Jasmine finally exhaled, expelling all of the negativity and the saddness. Zuko was right. They all sacrificed their lives to make sure Frodo kept his. Anything else was necessary.

"I guess I'll go find Lady Eowyn and see what help she needs." said Jasmine, standing. Zuko followed, the grave atmosphere slowly being expelled. To be replaced by awkward discomfort. Jasmine tried to resist the need to sigh obnoxiously.

"Gamling needed me in the armorie. If you need me, find me."

Jasmine nodded, then - before Zuko had the chance to run away back into his old, brooding self - she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him.

Zuko stood shocked, stiff in Jasmine's arms. Quickly, she drew back, holding him at arm's length.

"Thank you, Zuko." she said, her voice full of sincirity.

Then, before she lost her nerve, she leaned up on her toes and kissed Zuko on the cheek. She didn't know how long he stood there, wide-eyed, because she fled before things could become more emotionally distressed.

-888-

With all of the possible times over the past months, upon months, upon months that Zuko's mind could have been utterly consumed with one, ridiculously stupid thing, _this was not the time_.

Just because Jasmine kissed him on the cheek didn't mean she was madly in love with him. She was thankful. She was being nice. That was all. Still, he couldn't help but think back to the last time she kissed him. Of course, it was right before she sacrificed her life to get them all safely out of Moria, but it was a kiss nonetheless.

They were in the middle of a war! Aragorn had just died, for Agni's sake! There were more serious things that could have been occupying his mind.

"Lord Zuko, did you hear?"

Zuko blinked twice, his eyes focusing on Gamling, who stared at him with more than a bit of concern in his eyes. They were still in the armorie, surrounded by swords, spears, axes, and varrying pieces of armor that had been stored deep within the Keep for centuries.

"Oh, sorry Gamling, what did you say?" asked Zuko, shaking his head slightly, trying to focus his mind.

Gamling suddenly sighed, setting down the bundle of short swords that he had apparently been passing on to Zuko.

"No, forgive me, Lord Zuko. You have recently lost a dear comrade and leader, and I am asking you to sort tarnished short swords. You should be using the time we have left to grieve."

Zuko laughed bitterly. If only he was overhwhelmed with grief. That would have been more honorable then fantasizing about his best friend's platonic kiss.

"Don't worry about me, Gamling. I don't do the whole grieving thing conventionally. Besides, Strider would have wanted me here, in his place."

Suddenly, a young boy, not much older than the Avatar, ran into the armorie, flusterd and shaken.

"My Lords," he gasped, close to collapsing. "My Lords, he is alive."

"Who is alive, boy?" asked Gamling, instantly.

"Lord Aragorn, my Lord! He has conquered death itself!"

Zuko's mouth slacked.

And the hits just keep on coming.

-8-8-

Even when his own eyes saw it, he couldn't believe it. There Aragorn stood, rugid and bad ass, even though a bit beat up. But alive. Totally and completely alive. On the inside, his heart was exploding like fire works.

Aragorn stood near the small Hall that Theoden used, with Legolas and Gimli. They all talked and laughed, just like nothing had changed at all. The glow that Legolas emitted that touched all of their hearts, no matter how despondant or weary was back. Gimli's hearty chuckle was more boisterous and sincere than ever. Zuko realized then that Aragorn was what was keeping this Company sane and hopefull. Without him, they would have all fallen into darkness a long time ago.

"Oh great, you're alive." said Zuko with a smirk as he approached the undead Ranger. He was pleased to see once he was close enough that Arwen's pendant was once again at home around his neck.

Aragorn smirked in return, even though there was a jovial light in his grey eyes.

"Maybe I presumed too much, but I was hoping for some exuberance from you, Zuko." he said as he clasped Zuko's forearm, and the prince returned the gesture.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I am exstatic that you're alive. It's just that I'll never hear the end of it from...well..."

Zuko motioned behind Aragorn, and he turned to see a stone faced, ice-eyed Jasmine staring up at him. Zuko had never seen that type of look on her face before. The sheer monotonous degree of it was frightening.

Of course, Aragorn, the ignorant hero, smiled down at his adopted sister, arms open for a hug.

"Jas - !"

SLAP!

It happened so fast, that Zuko didn't even see the actual act, but he felt the sting of the hit. Aragorn cradled his red cheek, then stared at Jasmine with shock, confusion...and a bit of hurt. Legolas and Zuko just stared, too shocked to move. Gimli was cut off mid-gasp.

She just slapped Aragorn.

Who did that?

Shouldn't the seams of time and space be tearing assunder by then?

Aragorn seemed just as perplexed.

"Why did you - ?"

But, Aragorn was cut off when Jasmine lunged, wrapping her arms around his neck, burrying her face in his shoulder. Aragorn stood still , his hands levitating over her back, as if he was bracing himself for another attack.

Just as quickly as she came, she pulled back, staring up at him with those big brown eyes of hers that could go from deadly to adorable in seconds.

"Never do that to me again." she said, her voice leaving no room for debate. "Agreed?"

By looking into her eyes, Aragorn saw all of the hurt and relief that Jasmine was feeling. In that instant, he knew that his death would kill her, and she never wanted to feel that pain again. Aragorn understood, because he felt the same when he watched her fall in Moria.

Aragorn clasped her by the head, his hands cut and bloody, but neither of them cared.

"Agreed."

Jasmine gave one, solemn nod, then her light was back on. Just like that. Aragorn just as quickly came back into himself, once again the solemn Ranger.

"I wish I could speak with you all in more detail, but I must speak with the King. The news I bring is grave."

Taking up their role as members of the Company, and Aragorn's followers, they followed him into the Hall. Zuko moved to follow them, but noticed that Jasmine had her eyes fixed on something else. He turned, following her gaze, and found that it was set on Lady Eowyn, who stood, staring with a look a happiness and utter despair in her eyes. Then, like a spirit, she turned and melted into the crowd.

"What was that about?" he asked of Jasmine, his eyes still on the spot where Lady Eowyn once stood.

Jasmine paused before answering hurridly, "Nothing. Let's get inside."

Judging by the way Jasmine swept by him, that was the end of the conversation. Zuko was flabergasted. _Women_.

-8-8-

King Theoden's facial expression when Aragorn entered the Hall - his swagger near tangible - was not what Zuko expected. Not relieved, or grateful, or even angry. Just kind of annoyed.

"Lord Aragorn." he said, like the Ranger had been waltzing around the Keep all day, and they just happened to go a few hours without speaking.

"I am glad to see you alive and well."

"I am glad to be alive, my King." responded Aragorn with a slight bow, ever the honorable one. "But the news I carry may cause you to think of my differently."

-8-8-

Well, this was bad news, if Jasmine had ever heard any.

Apparently, Saruman had been a busy evil wizard.

The room was silent as they listened to Aragorn's story starting after the Warg dragged him off of the cliff. He had miraculously survived the fall, and the wild horse Brego that he released from the stables at Edoras found him, and brought him to Helm's Deep. But that wasn't the surprising part.

"A great host you say?" asked Theoden after Aragorn has finished his bleak tale, his voice more than a little scepticle.

"All of Isengard has been emptied." said Aragorn with all seriousness, even as Jasmine stitched up a deep cut on his arm. After years of having her home as a base of operations for a national resistance, she had become a master of speed stitching wounds.

"How many?" asked Theoden absently.

"Ten thousand strong at least."

Even Jasmine's hand faltered at that.

Theoden spun around on a heel, the chill demeanor gone.

"Ten _thousand_?"

Aragorn stood, stepping closer to Theoden. His face was as hard as stone.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose. To destroy the world of Men. They will be here by nightfall."

The entire room was silent. No one even dared breathe. The next words the King spoke would mean life or death. Then, Theoden's face contorted into a veil of stubborn will that shadowed fear, a look that all men wore at one time in their lives or another.

"Let them come!"

Jasmine closed her eyes, the meaning of what the King had decreed hitting her squarley.

Death it was, then.

She looked up and locked her eyes with Zuko, who already had his eyes focused on her. They both knew that this meant war. Real, true war. The sound of thunder rolled in the distance. It was going to be a dark night.

* * *

**AN: Wow, this chapter took me FOREVER to write! Next, it's goin' down at Helm's Deep. Stay tuned! Please review! **


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings" (books or movies) or "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Harry Potter" or "The Chronicles of Narnia" or any other book and/or movie I happen to mention

AUTHOR'S NOTE:Meet me at the Deep, it's goin' down! I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. This is my first true, big battle scene for this story, and I hope I do it justice. I only got one review on the last chapter - shout out to DarkAngel620 - so I would really appreciate more reviews on this one. I hope you guys enjoy, and Happy Holidays!

P.S. If you haven't read "The Games We Play", and you don't intend to, here's a little back story about Jasmine. Jasmine has been a servant all of her life, and was born into a family of servants. Her mother was the hand maiden to Fire Lady Ursa, and thus had very strong ties in the palace. When she was five and Zuko was six, she was given to him as a playmate. What started as just a weak bond between servant and master sprouted into a strong, and vast friendship. This relationship was often made a bit complicated by the fact that Jasmine's father was the leader of the Fire Nation Resistance, and she was often sent on little info. gathering missions for him, forcing Zuko along. He never told her secret, and carried it to the grave with him. When Zuko was thirteen, and challenged to an Agni Kai by Fire Lord Ozai, Jasmine defended him, and almost put the Fire Lord on his back, but was defeated by trickery and deceit. As punishment, she was banished along with Zuko. Three years later is where our story begins.

* * *

CHAPTER 21: A Black Night

Nigh fall.

Almost five hours, at most, until they were going to be faced with war.

Jasmine had never been in a true military battle before. Little skirmishes with the Avatar and his friends, or other adversaries they faced on their journey, but never a true battle where two large forces faced off and the last one standing won. But she had heard the stories. The gruesome tales about the blood and death and dying and madness that lasted for days. Her father was a soldier when he was younger, and had been in the thick of the fighting in the Earth Kingdom. That - he told her - was the experience that made him join the Resistance at such a young age, and later become such a prominent figure in it.

It wasn't just what he witnessed happening to the Earth Kingdom citizens, which was terrible on its own, but what happened to the Fire Nation soldiers in the field. Especially the young ones. Sacrificed on the front lines, the bloodiest place to be in a war, like meat. Just because they were young and expendable, just because there were thousands more like them who would willingly take the places of the dead. Jasmine's father watched childhood friends die in the most horrible of ways because the army wouldn't take the time to train them properly because they knew it wasn't worth the time.

But they died in camp, too. From lack of good, fresh food because the generals and admirals at the back of the line wanted their fish to be fresh and in excess. Men died from extreme degrees of food poisoning, and often starvation just because there wasn't enough to go around. Their living conditions were horrendous, desertion was popular but rare because everyman who deserted was beaten to death was a fire whip. War was a dark, messy business that was presently knocking on the front door of Helm's Deep.

Jasmine wanted to cry, just because she didn't know what else to do, but weakness wasn't an option here.

"We will cover the Causeway and the gate from above." Jasmine blinked, trying hard to focus on what Theoden was saying. She stood at the gate of Helm's Deep with the Company and Theoden, quickly putting some kind of defense together.

"No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall, or set foot inside the Hornburg." said the king with an almost confidant air.

Gimli's groan of disbelief did not go unnoticed by anyone.

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs." he said, his eyes dark, a stage of seriousness that Jasmine had never seen in him before. "These are Uruk-Hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad."

Jasmine saw Zuko tense next to her, the muscles in his arms folded across his chest flexing. She was off being dead or learning how to live again in Lothlorien when the Company had their first altercation with Uruks. From what she heard, it was not easy.

Theoden walked slowly up to Gimli, looking down at him in a way that was almost threatening.

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own Keep."

Jasmine could have sworn that somewhere, deep inside, she growled. Zuko turned to look at her with a curious raised eyebrow, possibly warning her to play nice with the king.

Theoden turned quickly, entering back into the Hornburg, with Aragorn, Legolas, and Zuko following behind him. Jasmine gave Gimli's shoulder a tight squeeze, grinning at him, and he winked in return. This was why she liked Gimli. They both knew bull shit when they saw it.

Quickly, Jasmine found herself along the wall, following Theoden as he shouted out orders as people scurried about like frightened ants.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock." said Theoden, his eyes squinting when he saw the large storm clouds forming in the distance, moving in closer and closer every minute. "Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn - we've seen it before. Crops can be resown. Homes, rebuilt. Within these walls, we can outlast them."

"There will be no _outlasting_ this." Jasmine didn't realize she was speaking until everyone's eyes were on her. She inwardly cursed. Why did this keep happening to her?

"Zuko and I, our people, they have been advancing on the rest of the world for one hundred years." she said, her eyes fixed on Theoden. "We know how the Uruk-Hai will fight. My father has been studying their type his entire life. They will do everything in their power to kill, and do nothing but kill. I am certain that your crops and homes are not in danger. Once they have burned every single citizen of Rohan until the plains are filled with ash, they will leave everything else be. Zuko and I have seen it. You can't outlast an invasion."

"I thank you for your input, Lady Jasmine, but this is not where your opinion is needed. I have been fighting far longer than you have even lived. I am sure I know what I am speaking of."

Well, way to shut her down. The blush on Jasmine's cheeks creeped down her neck, disappearing under the hem of her shirt. She backed up until she felt Zuko and Legolas flank her. Zuko grasped her hand and gave it a quick squeeze, and she didn't feel so low anymore.

"Jasmine knows of what she speaks." said Aragorn, once again stepping to her defense. "They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops and villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last _child_."

Multiple Rohan heads pop up at that. Their already pale faces blanch even more. Theoden glanced around nervously before approaching Aragorn, speaking in a low, almost undetectable voice.

"What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance."

Jasmine had heard such words before. It meant that death was certain, but death with honor over rode the whole death thing. It was a common Fire Nation ideal.

"Send out riders, my Lord." Aragorn was almost pleading at this point. "You must call for aid!"

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? Gifted foreigners who materialize out of thin air? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliance are dead."

"Gondor will answer!" Even though Aragorn spoke with certainty, there was a doubt in his eyes that Theoden did not miss.

"_Gondor_? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was - ?" Theoden suddenly caught himself, his voice cutting off. Jasmine had not heard much about what happened between Rohan and Gondor for there to be such a large gap between the two cultures, but whatever it was, it was still alive.

Theoden exhaled quickly before he looked back into Aragorn's steely grey eyes.

"No, my Lord Aragorn. We are alone."

-888-

Helm's Deep had erupted from the inside out. There was movement and madness everywhere, and the fear was so strong that Zuko could almost smell it. All of the women and children were quickly rushed into the Caves in chaotic hordes. To make up for the lack of soldiers that Rohan had left, especially after that Warg ambush, the king had decreed that every man - young and old - who could carry a weapon be equipped for battle and placed on the wall. Boys who were no taller than the swords they were asked to cary, and old men who looked like they would blow away at the slightest wind. The desperation to survive was so strong that Zuko could pick out who would last an hour in battle, and who would not.

In a haste to help in any way, he found himself in the Caves with Jasmine, helping to get the many horses out of the stables and into the Caves. Nightwing was having the hardest time. He had never been underground before, and didn't like the idea at all. It was when Jasmine was pulling the stallion's reins, yelling profanities at the stubborn horse, that Zuko decided to say what had been on his mind since Aragorn came back.

"Jasmine, you need to sit this out. Stay in the Caves until it's over."

He knew that this would get a reaction out of her, so he was prepared.

"You...you don't want me to fight?" she asked, her eyes wide and full of questions. He stepped closer to her, making sure he was out of earshot of others.

"I don't like how this is going, Jazz. We are outnumbered and out armed, and sixty percent of our warriors are either babies or old men. I have a strong feeling that most of us are not going to survive the night. I don't want you to be part of that massacre. Stay in the Caves. Stay safe."

Jasmine grinned and shook her head, turning her attention back to Nightwing.

"That's not happening."

"It's for your own safety, Jazz!"

"My own safety? Rohan won't stand a chance, especially with only one firebender out there! I'm a good fighter, I can hold my own. We've fought together for years, you know that I can make serious damage." Her eyes narrowed. "Is it because I'm a girl?"

Zuko gritted his teeth, forcefully running his hand through his hair.

"No, Jazz, dammit! It's because I care about you!"

The many people around them suddenly grew silent at Zuko's outburst. Even Jasmine had shut her mouth. Zuko quickly glanced around him, then moved closer to Jasmine, struggling to keep his voice under control.

"You are my best friend. I will not watch you be slaughtered." There was sincerity in his voice, proving that he was being perfectly serious. Jasmine sighed, and he could tell that she was touched by what he said, but she was not backing down.

"I understand what you're saying. And I care about you, too. But I'm afraid it's not your decision anymore, Zuko. If I'm going to die, I will die by your side, as I promised."

Turning on a heel, leaving Nightwing in the hands of a stable boy, and stalked out of the Hall, towards Aragorn. Zuko groaned loudly, throwing his head back. This woman was going to be the death of him!

Zuko jogged to catch up with a fast walking Jasmine, who was making a beeline for Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli.

"We'll place the reserves along the wall." Zuko heard Aragorn yelling above the crowd. "They can support the archers from above the gate."

Legolas, however, was not concerned with defensive tactics.

"Aragorn, you must rest! You're no use to us half alive."

"Aragorn!" Jasmine spoke loudly, her voice harsh above the people. Aragorn turned, flenching, bracing himself for another slap, just in case.

"Aragorn, I want to fight tonight."

"Strider, don't listen to her, she's delusional!" shouted Zuko, running up to the group, almost falling over himself.

"I'm not delusional!" said Jasmine, cutting Zuko off. "I can fight."

"Of course. Every sword we can get is needed." said Aragorn, who apparently thought it was common knowledge that Jasmine was fighting tonight. Zuko was amazed.

"Stri - Are you serious? She'll get herself killed!"

"Jasmine is an experienced fighter, and a firebender. She is a valuable asset. If she wishes to fight, I will not stop her." the Ranger gave Zuko a steady, harsh gaze, then turned to Jasmine. "Go down to the armoire and find some proper armor."

Jasmine nodded with a bright smile, but shot Zuko a quick, apologetic glance before vanishing into the crowd.

Zuko sighed, feeling a sudden heavy weight on his shoulders. Jasmine fighting tonight meant another chance for him to lose her. Aragorn must have seen the pained look on his face, for his eyes softened and he rested a strong hand on his shoulders.

"She is a strong fighter, Zuko. She will survive the night."

Zuko nodded in understanding, but there was still doubt in his eyes.

"I just got her back, Strider. I don't want to watch as I lose her again."

"Believe me, Zuko. You will not be losing her tonight." There was something in Aragorn's voice that struck a cord in Zuko. Like he knew something about Jasmine that Zuko was utterly in the dark about. He was about to say as much when Lady Eowyn approached them, her eyes spitting fire. Zuko immediately backed up, having been at the receiving end of such a glare before.

"I'm to be sent with the women into the Caves." she said, her voice almost shaking from anger.

Zuko blinked.

Deja vu.

"That is an honorable charge." said Aragorn with a sigh.

"To mind the children? To find food and bedding when the men return? What renown is there in that?" Zuko could only watch in awe. It was like Jasmine was speaking through Eowyn, fire and all.

Aragorn stepped closer to the Rohan princess, his hands flexing, and Zuko could tell that he wanted to touch her, to console her.

"My Lady, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?"

"Let me stand at your side." Now Eowyn's voice was pleading, almost desperate. The compassion faded from Aragorn's face as he realized just where this road was leading.

"It is not in my power to command it."

"You do not command the others to stay! Lady Jasmine begs to fight as if her very life depends on it! They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you!" Her voice dropped octaves. "Because they love you."

Silence.

A procession of emotions crossed behind Aragorn's eyes. Pain, admiration, compassion, pity. But none of them were the emotions that Eowyn wanted, that she needed.

"I'm sorry." she whispered softly before turning, marching back into the Caves, charging between Legolas and Gimli. Aragorn sighed slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose. Zuko gave the older man a sympathetic pat on the back.

"Strider. Remind me to _never_ go to you for girl advice ever again."

Aragorn sent Zuko a dark glare before heading towards the armory. On the western horizon, the sun was quickly setting.

-8-8-

The small armory was crowded with the men and boys of Rohan as weapons and armor was dispensed. Zuko had helped Gamling organize the weapons when they arrived at Helm's Deep, so he knew what they were working with. Broken, battered, rusty weapons that had been collecting dust for centuries. Aragorn grunted as he examined a tarnished short sword before dropping it back into the pile.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." he said, his eyes scanning over Rohan's last defense.

"Some have seen too many winters." said Gimli in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Or too few." said Legolas, not a hint of humor in his voice. Zuko watched as a small boy was giving a helm that utterly swallowed his head. Zuko instantly felt sick.

Legolas walked out into the center of the armory, his face bitter.

"They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes."

Apparently, Legolas wasn't as soft spoken as Zuko thought.

The entire room went silent and all eyes turned to the four people in the center of the room. Legolas instantly switched to Sindarin as he became the center of attention in a room full of desperate, angry, Rohan men.

"_And they should be. Three hundred against ten thousand_?"

Aragorn blinked, speaking softly, even though there was not a person in the room who knew what they were saying.

"_They have more hope defending themselves here than at Edoras_."

Legolas's voice grew suddenly morbid, and Zuko could quickly guess where this conversation was going.

"_Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die_!"

"Then I shall die as one of them!"

Aragorn's outburst was so sudden that it seemed to suck the life out of the room. Aragorn stepped back from Legolas before quickly turning and leaving the room. Legolas moved to go after his friend, but Zuko moved into his path.

"Leave it. He needs to be alone right now."

-8-8-

The sky was dark blue as Zuko equipped himself for battle. In a room off the side of the armory, he dressed with Aragorn who had a considerable amount of worn armor already with him. Zuko had to settle for what Helm's Deep could give him.

He kept his normal under and over shirt with a brigandine covering them, with light, flexible plate mail greaves. Deep in the piles of old armor, he found some leather gantlets where the fingers were cut out, perfect for firebending. He had Boromir's knife tucked up his sleeve, feeling slightly comforted by feeling its presence, like Boromir himself stood with him. Strapping the scabbard for his broadswords to his back, he looked himself over, and decreed that he was ready for battle. It would be different than what he was used to, since on the warship he had a full suit of armor, but it would work. At the last minute he tucked the Heart Stone under the hem of his shirt.

Aragorn seemed totally consumed in dressing himself for war that he didn't notice Legolas enter until the Elf was handing him his sword. He too was wearing armor, even though it was more natural and fluid than what the men of Rohan wore. Aragorn slowly accepted his sword from Legolas.

"We have followed you this far, and you have not lead us astray." said the Elf solemnly. "Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."

Aragorn grinned, and clasped his friend by the shoulder.

"_There is nothing to forgive, Legolas._"

Zuko smirked as he watched the two men reconnect.

"Good. Now we don't have to worry about you two killing each other out there."

The two older men give Zuko their own smirks, making the atmosphere in the room much lighter.

"So, do I look fearsome?"

They all turned to see a completely different Jasmine standing in the doorway.

She was like an armor collage. She wore a chain mail shirt that came to right above her knees, and cut off above the elbow, cinched at the waist with a wide belt. Underneath, she wore a thin arming doublet with broiled leather half-gauntlets guarding her forearm. She wore her normal leggings, but sections of broiled leather shielded her thighs and shins. Her hair was pulled back in a long braid, and her long sword was strapped to her back along with her bow. Zuko knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help but think about how attractive she looked. But there was something odd about her chain mail shirt.

"Why is your chain mail black?" he asked instantly, not really noticing.

"It's Lady Galadriel's gift to me. Black mithril. She says it's very rare, and very strong, and it'll protect me from any blow. And it looks really cool."

"You look absolutely deadly, Jasmine." said Aragorn with a grin.

"You will strike fear into the hearts of the hordes of Isengard." commented Legolas. Jasmine gave a quick spin, quite pleased with herself.

"Where's Gimli? He should be ready by now." said Zuko, adjusting his sword scabbard.

Promptly, Gimli entered, struggling to get a large shirt of chain mail over his head.

"If we had time, I'd get this adjusted." he mumbled before letting the chain mail fall over his body. It was like a ball gown on him. Zuko tried to stifle a laugh.

Gimli coughed slightly, standing stiff in the ill fitting armor.

"It's a little tight across the chest."

Zuko was prepared to make a witty comment when a deep, loud horn sounded in the night. Was it that time already? They still had an hour before Isengard was meant to arrive. But Zuko felt that he had heard that horn before, and it wasn't when they were being ambushed by Uruk-Hai.

"That is no Orc horn." said Legolas, affirming Zuko's assumptions.

Jasmine immediately sprinted out of the room, the sound of her running up steps echoed in the stone space. They all waited for some kind of alarm, signaling that the war had begun, but instead Jasmine's elated voice filled to room.

"It's Lothlorien!"

-888-

Jasmine had never been so happy to see an army of pristine, golden-haired Elves in her life, and she was sure she never would be again. Hundreds of Elves marched up the Causeway, into the Hornburg. Jasmine didn't even wait for the others before she raced across the battlements towards the Hornburg.

When she arrived, she was even more ecstatic to see than none other than Haldir - her tutor and friend in Lothlorien - lead the legion. Utterly interrupting whatever conversation he was having with King Theoden, she charged Haldir.

"Haldir!" she screamed as she threw her arms around his neck. The Elf faltered some from the force of the hug, but returned it all the same.

"Young Lady Jasmine." said Haldir, his usually serious face graced with a smile "I should have known that I would find you here, in the thick of the trouble."

Jasmine drew back, grinning like a fool.

"Well, you didn't spend a week and a half teaching me how to shoot for nothing."

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Zuko were the next to arrive, and they were just as overjoyed as the rest of Rohan. Aragorn approached Haldir, giving a slight bow, before forsaking formalities and consuming the Elf in an embrace. Poor Haldir, he probably was rarely hugged, and now twice in one day.

Aragorn finally released the shocked Elf, looking close to tears.

"You are most welcome!"

Haldir clasped the Ranger by the shoulder before turning back to face Theoden.

"We are proud to fight alongside Men once more."

For the first time since they arrived at Helm's Deep, Jasmine felt that they might actually stand a chance.

-8-8-

The spirits of the men in Helm's Deep seemed a bit lighter with the arrival of the Elves, even though the utter darkness of the night was upon them. At least it wasn't common thought that they were all going to die. The Elves were posted along the wall and in the valley behind. Aragorn, who could communicate with both the Elves and Men, was appointed as commander of the Elves, with Haldir as second. Being the commander of the forces on the wall, that is where Aragorn was posted. And where Aragorn went, his friends followed.

Jasmine was checking the throwing knives she had tucked under her wide belt while climbing the stairs towards the wall when she felt someone touch her elbow. She turned quickly to see Hayward staring up at her. He was also decked for war in chain mail and boiled leather.

"Hayward." she said, her voice breathy.

"Lady Jasmine." Even though he now had her full attention, he didn't release his hold on her elbow. "Where are you stationed?"

"On the wall, with my friends." she answered, even though she wasn't entirely sure why. "You?"

"Above the gate."

For a moment they stood in silence, simply staring. Hayward's hand moved down from her elbow to her hand, his soft fingers brushing against her palm. Suddenly, the earth began to shake underneath her. It was a steady, solid rhythm that could only be described as marching. Isengard was upon them. Hayward must have seen the anxiety in Jasmine's eyes, for he forced the words out of his mouth, speaking quickly.

"Knowing you has been the greatest honor in my life, Lady Jasmine." he said, keeping his bright green eyes on her. "If I die tonight, I wish for you to know that you carry my heart."

Before Jasmine even had time to formulate a response, Hayward placed a lingering kiss on her hand, then vanished into the crowd of soldiers.

Jasmine glanced down at her hand, and she could have sworn that she could see the spot where Hayward's lips had touched her. The marching began to grow louder, and Jasmine knew that she had no time. Closing her hand in a fist, she ran up the stairs onto the Deeping Wall.

She found Legolas, Gimli, and Zuko towards the center of the wall surrounded by a legion of Elves. The Elves stood straight and unmoving in a frightenly efficient line, poised and ready for battle. They were almost scary in their war-ready state.

"There you are." said Zuko when he saw her approach. He moved over some, giving her spot in the line. "I was beginning to wonder if you went back on your vow."

"You wish." said Jasmine with a smirk.

"You could have picked a better spot." mumbled Gimli, who was struggling to peer over the wall. Only the top is his helm could be seen.

"I think it's a perfect spot, Gimli." said Jasmine with a grin. "The Uruk-Hai will never see you coming."

At this, Gimli laughed heartily.

"Indeed! The perfect advantage over pointy-ear princeling over here. I will certainly kill the most Uruk-Hai."

Legolas laughed lightly, apparently finding the statement very humorous.

"That is an inspiring dream, son of Gloin, but it will not be fulfilled. I will have the highest tally by morning."

"Wait, there's a bet?" asked Jasmine, perking up. "I want in." Legolas turned to look at her with a quirked eyebrow and an amused smirk.

"Truly? Jasmine, I fear that it will be a disheartening defeat for you. You should wait until a smaller, easier battle presents itself."

"Aye, lass, we wouldn't want you crying when I beat you." said Gimli in agreement. Jasmine only smirked, flexing the string of her bow.

"I assure you, Gimli, _I_ will not be the one crying."

"Will you join us, laddie?" asked Gimli of Zuko. The fire prince only smirked, shaking his head.

"No thanks. I think I'll focus more on staying alive then winning a bet."

-888-

The silence on the wall was deafening compared to the raw power that Saruman's army emitted. Zuko had never seen anything like it. Thousands upon thousands of torches lit up the night like the stars that were currently being blocked by the storm clouds. The numbers of Uruk-Hai were infinite, making their little patchwork army look like a bug waiting to be squashed. But a damn stubborn bug all the same.

Zuko exhaled slowly and he felt the fire building in him. Rising to the surface, the blood lust boiled within him. He looked towards Jasmine, and saw how her body vibrated with the want to firebend. It was instinctual in them, like animals, to want to fight when faced with an enemy. He reached out to lightly brush his hand against hers. Her deep eyes turned to stare into his. With a small smile, she gave his hand a small squeeze.

Aragorn appeared through the throngs of Elves, standing between Zuko and Legolas, staring out at the army that was bent on destroying them.

"Well, lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." mumbled Gimli, looking up at Aragorn.

A sudden roar of thunder shook the earth, and lightning lit up the sky, revealing just how large the Uruk-Hai army was. Jasmine's grip on Zuko's hand suddenly tightened.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn." reassured Legolas. Gimli huffed, turning back to stare out at the army.

"Let's hope _they_ last the night."

Aragorn squeezed Legolas's shoulder before moving on to take his place as commander.

Zuko cringed when he felt something wet land on his cheek. He reached up, brushing his cheek, and instantly knew the feeling of rain water. Instantly, the skies opened up. The sound of rain on metal echoed across the wall like a strange song. The down pour was so intense that the steam could be seen rising off of Jasmine and his skin. Zuko sighed, seeing this as the absolute lowest it could possibly go as far as their luck was concerned.

"What I wouldn't give for a waterbender right now." he mumbled, thinking no one had heard him.

Then, Jasmine began to giggle next to him. Zuko cut his eyes at her, and started chuckling himself when he saw her body shaking with laughter. Jasmine clasped her hand over her mouth, her giggles now turning into full laughs. Zuko bit the side of his cheek, trying to contain himself, but when his eyes caught hers, they broke into hysterics.

Their laughter echoed over the rampart, and they were the only ones in on the joke. The Lothlorien Elves fidgeted nervously next to them, and Gimli coughed loudly, trying to get them to focus their energy. Aragorn even poked his head out from down the line to shoot them a dark glare.

Zuko struggled to swallow his laughter, but that only made it grow. They had officially crossed into madness. Now they were ready for war.

-888-

The Uruk-Hai army halted before the wall and for a moment there was silence on both sides. Jasmine was beginning to wonder if the entire battle would consist of an epic staring contest. Then, the Uruk-Hai began to rhythmically thump the butt of their spears against the earth. It was like a constant drum in the earth beating and beating, making Jasmine's teeth chatter. Still, she prayed that this attempt at intimidation lasted as long as possible. The more time they had the better.

But that was not the case.

The sound an arrow splitting the air reached Jasmine's ear just as she saw an Uruk go stiff before falling to the ground, dead. Aragorn shouted a command in Sindarin, but the damage was already done. The Uruk-Hai went silent, staring down at their fallen comrade. Slowly, they all began to vibrate with anger, one by one, shaking from want for blood. A deep, guttural sound went up from within their ranks, and then they charged.

Aragorn shouted a command in Sindarin, and after affirmation from Legolas, Jasmine notched an arrow to her bow with the Elves, and aimed. A second passed before Aragorn gave the command, and the arrows flew. Jasmine smirked, knowing that her arrow had found purchase.

Gimli strained more to see over the edge of the wall.

"Did you hit anything?" he asked of Jasmine, not in jest, but just eager to know what was happening on the other side.

Following, Rohan's arrows from above the gate rained down on the Uruk-Hai, and for a moment the army was at a halt as a volley cut off their advance. But still, they came. The Elves behind the wall released their arrows, and Jasmine felt the wind they made as they flew over her head to land amidst the massive army before them. The commanders were silent, at this point it was fire at will. Jasmine hurried to notch and aim as fast as she could, but the Elves were like their own automatic weapons with their speed. Still, the Uruk-Hai advanced closer and closer to the wall with no sign of stopping.

A division of Uruk-Hai suddenly broke off from the rest, stooping low the ground. Jasmine couldn't clearly tell what they were up to until the Lothlorien Elf next to her went down, an arrow in his chest. Crossbows. Jasmine quickly notched another arrow, aiming especially for a an Uruk wielding a crossbow. The less of them they had to face, the longer they would survive.

If the battle continued in this matter, it would be like shooting badgerfrogs in a barrel. But then Jasmine saw the dozens of ladders rising up out of the darkness. Of course it wasn't going to be that easy.

She heard Aragorn call for swords down the line, so she quickly threw her bow over her shoulder, and drew her long sword. She spared a glance at Zuko before the ladders came in contact with the wall, and the nightmare began.

-888-

As soon as the ladders hit the wall, it was madness. Zuko sent a pillar of fire down the closest ladder and watched with satisfaction as it went up in flames, but there was another ladder that was just as close, and the Uruk-Hai were crossing over the wall, swinging large, crude swords in the process, cutting down Elves.

Zuko engaged the closest one, swinging out in a cutting motion with his broadswords, splitting the Uruk near in half. Everyday he was loving those swords more and more.

Another Uruk charged him, lifting its great weapon over its head to deliver a killing blow. He blocked the blow with one sword, while driving the other through the creature's stomach. It let out a dying groan before falling dead. Zuko continued quickly, fluidly cutting down the Uruk right behind the one he had just slain. Another leapt from a ladder, aiming for his face, but a pillar of flame stopped that assault. Zuko smirked. So far, so good.

"Legolas! Two already!", he heard Gimli shout over the roar of battle.

"I'm on seventeen! But that is only a few leaves in the forest!" responded the Elf, sounding rather cheerful considering the circumstances.

"Eleven, boys!" shouted Jasmine, who was much further away than Zuko remembered, which caused concern. A bright, blinding light that could have only been White Flame suddenly consumed two Uruk-Hai, turning them to ash instantly.

"I meant thirteen!"

Apparently, none of this sat well with Gimli.

"I'll have no pointy-ear and child lass outscoring me!" With new found will to win, Gimli turned, burying his axe in the groin of an Uruk attempting to jump off the ladder, then decapitated it while it was down.

Zuko continued to move across the wall, slicing and burning as he went. The muscles in his arms were beginning to burn from the sheer amount of cutting he was doing, but still the Uruk-Hai numbers grew. It was like there was no end to them. The Elves were certainly helping cause damage, but they were dying just as easily as the Rohan. They fought with finesse and fluidness, but the Uruk-Hai fought based on nothing but brute strength. It was hard to match elegance with strength in a fair fight, and this fight was anything but fair.

Zuko could see in the dim light through the steadily pouring rain that a column of shielded Uruk-Hai were moving up the Causeway towards the gate. A volley of arrows flew past him, hitting their mark, but the column kept moving, others taking the place of the fallen. It was like they didn't care for their lives at all. Like they were guarding something.

The force with which the arrow hit him was more shocking than the pain. Zuko stumbled back a bit, only aware of the arrow in his shoulder. He mentally slapped himself in the face for getting so distracted so easily. He pulled the arrow out quickly, wincing, but sent up a silent prayer when he realized that it wasn't a true wound. The armor served its purpose. He discarded the arrow, quickly engaging himself back in the fight, making sure to stay focused.

He cut down several more Uruk-Hai, ignoring the slight pain in his shoulder, until something else caught his eye. At the foot of the wall, towards the section where he stood at the start of the battle, Uruks were loading large, round objects into a man-sized drain, the only possible breach in the great stone barrier. He watched, his curiosity and anxiety about these contraptions growing with each passing second. But his growing suspicions were confirmed when he saw a large Uruk carrying a torch run between two columns of its kind that were cheering it on. It was moving fast, and showed no sign of being stopped. One of Legolas's arrows landed in its shoulder, but it kept moving.

Being from the Fire Nation, Zuko knew a bomb when he saw one.

He turned instantly, his eyes searching frantically for Jasmine. She hadn't moved from her post during the entire battle, and her post was right over those bombs. Finally, he saw her, delivering a firebending roundhouse kick to an Uruk. Aragorn stood close to her, his eyes only seeing the Uruk who was serving as the flame to a firework.

"Jazz!" he shouted over the chaos. She turned towards the sound of his voice, and her eyes connected with his.

"Get off the - !"

The massive explosion cut off the rest of his warning. The force of the bombs was amazing. It shook the foundations of Helm's Deep itself, obliterating an entire section of the wall, making a nice, obvious hole for the Uruk-Hai to crawl through. The rules of the game suddenly changed.

But even then, the dramatic turn the battle was taking didn't concern Zuko. The only thing he could focus on was the image of Jasmine and Aragorn shooting into the air with an assortment of ally and enemy bodies, their forms landing roughly in the valley bellow in a cloud of debris and stone. Just waiting to be overrun by the frontline of the Uruk-Hai army.

Zuko used a large shot of firebending to clear his path towards the stairs that lead to the valley , hacking a line through any Uruk-Hai that got in his way, praying that he arrived at their aid before it was too late.

-888-

The ringing in Jasmine's ears was so loud and clear that it was disorienting, and the metallic taste of blood in her mouth turned her stomach. Her head throbbed, and the world around her span as she tried to pull herself to her feet. But she could focus on the giant hole in the wall, well enough. And the hordes of Uruk-Hai rushing in right towards her.

Aragorn lay close by, knocked out from the impact when he landed. She crawled towards him, since her legs still didn't work, calling out for him. She shook him, struggling to get him up on his feet.

"Aragorn, get up, we gotta move!"

He rose slightly, his head obviously spinning as much as hers, but he was not dizzy enough to not recognize the danger heading their way.

Suddenly, Gimli, with a war cry that only a Dwarf could call forth, leapt from the remaining section of the wall into the sea of Uruk-Hai. This instantly sobered Jasmine and Aragorn.

"Gimli!" they cried in unison, standing, moving to help their friend. Gimli managed to kill two Uruk-Hai, but he was soon overwhelmed. He would be crushed.

"Cover me!" Jasmine yelled to Aragorn before rushing forward into the flow, her aim, to help Gimli.

Aragorn yelled something in Sindarin to the Lothlorien archers behind them and not even a second passed before a volley of arrows flew past her head, whipping her hair up around her face, and momentarily halting the Uruk-Hai charge. With the momentary distraction, Jasmine was given the perfect window to break through with her firebending. She cleared an instant path, giving Gimli space to catch his breath.

She held off the steady flow for as long as she could, but she wasn't expecting a front line of lances. Just when she was about to be impaled on a deadly looking long spear, Aragorn appeared, knocking the lance away from her before spinning quickly and decapitating the Uruk who handled it. A legion of Elves came behind him.

Aragorn pulled a coughing, wet Gimli out of three feet of standing water while the Elves managed to hold off the Uruk-Hai.

"You must have a death wish." gasped Jasmine with a laugh, even though her ears were still ringing, and every inch of her body throbbed with pain.

Gimli managed a laugh himself, even though he was a little worse for wear.

"No, lassie. I only wish to out score you, and teach your young self a lesson on placing bets."

"Is that why I'm currently at twenty six, and you are gliding along at what exactly? Twenty two, twenty four?"

Gimli's mouth instantly closed. But in Aragorn's eyes, there was no time for playful banter.

"Jasmine, they need you on the wall."

She immediately became serious, and only nodded before sprinting up what remained of the stairs that lead to the wall, reengaging herself in the fight, even though it was becoming obvious that it was making a turn for the worse.

-888-

Zuko arrived at the gape in the wall at the same time Legolas appeared after surfing down the stairs on a shield. Elves. Watcha gonna do?

"Did you see what the delivery was that broke through the wall?" asked Aragorn as soon as they all stood together in the midst of the fighting.

"Bombs." answered Zuko promptly. "In the Fire Nation army, they have been tested, but I have never seen one used in battle. I don't even want to think about what else Saruman has up his sleeve if he has bombs at his disposal."

Aragorn nodded, looking utterly exhausted. It was then that Zuko realized that Aragorn had not slept since he arrived at Helm's Deep. He hadn't even eaten. It was a miracle that the Ranger could even stand up at the time.

"We may know before the night is through."

Suddenly, a deep horn echoed out over the battle. Zuko knew from his military schooling that a horn usually meant one of two things. Charge. Or Retreat.

"Aragorn!"

They all turned towards the Hornburg, and Gamling with his resonating voice, was calling down at them.

"Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!"

Yep, it was a retreat.

"Make for the Keep!" said Aragorn to his friends, pushing them slightly. "I must alert the Elves and find Gimli."

"Wait, where's Jazz?" asked Zuko, who had spent over half of this battle worrying about that girl, like _he knew_ he would. Aragorn, however, wasn't as concerned.

"She is taking care of herself."

A sudden explosion of White Flame on the wall followed by multiple screams of death and dying proved that point.

-888-

Jasmine was prepared to collapse. She had been fighting for what felt like years when it was only a few hours. No matter how many Uruk-Hai she killed, they just kept coming. She was even beginning to lose her skill. The last Uruk she fought got a hit in, backhanding her. She of course eventually killed the Uruk, but that was one hell of a backhand. The next one may knock her down completely.

Suddenly, she heard an echo along the wall of "_Nan Barad_!". Judging by the way the Lothlorien Elves were clearing the wall, she guessed that meant retreat to the Keep. The Deeping Wall was lost, and one of Helm's Deep's greatest defenses was enemy occupied.

She sent one last pillar of fire down a ladder that continued to feed more and more Uruk-Hai onto the wall, then turned for the stairs that lead to the Keep. But she stopped short when she remembered that Haldir was still somewhere on the wall, fighting, and probably rallying his men. Haldir was a friend and tutor to her, and she did not want to retreat to the safety of the Keep without knowing he was coming too. Plus, she could shove it in his face for the rest of his eternity.

She began to fight her way along the wall, moving towards where Haldir was last seen. Elves ran past her, making for the Keep, but there were others who would never move again. The wall were strewn with the bodies of Elves and Uruk-Hai. It was in this light that Jasmine saw the true horror of war. She tried not to think about how many of these brave, honorable people she had smiled at, or talked to, or eaten with during her time in Lothlorien. No, she couldn't think about that or she would collapse into a pathetic, crying mess. No, she couldn't be a girl right now. She could cry until she was sick when the battle was won. If the battle was ever won.

What she saw next made her reconsider collapsing into that sniveling ball. She certainly found Haldir. But not in any way she could have imagined.

Haldir's now unnaturally pale body was being cradled in Aragorn's arms, his head fallen back against the Ranger's shoulder, his eyes wide and unseeing. His fine, beautiful clothes were stained with bright red blood that continued to flow from his body even after he had passed from the Mortal World.

Aragorn looked up, and his cold eyes caught with hers. In that short time, with nothing but his eyes, he was able to convey the horrible truth. The tears were finally beginning to leak from Jasmine's eyes. He was the second friend that the Ring and its war had taken from her.

But there was still no time to grieve. Aragorn's eyes suddenly grew wide, reminding her to keep moving. She erased the treacherous tears with the back of her hand, reminding herself to cry when it was over. The way Haldir would have wanted.

-888-

Zuko wasn't exactly sure how, but he found himself at the gate, covering for soldiers with firebending as they tried to support the steadily dilapidating door. The battering ram that the Uruk-Hai had dragged up the Causeway had done its work, making a properly sized hole in the wood. Arrows and blades came through that hole along with axes that the Uruks used to make the hole even bigger. It wouldn't be long before they lost the gate, as well.

"Zuko!"

Zuko turned to see Aragorn and Gimli standing towards the back with a wounded Theoden. He quickly made his way through the soldiers, glad to see that his friends had made it to the Keep alive. All for Jasmine, who he still had yet to see. He tried his hardest not to worry, but the nagging pain would not leave the back of his mind.

"How is it up there?" the Ranger asked of him. Zuko shook his head, running his hand through his hair.

"They're close to breaking through. They are hacking at the door with axes, and the soldiers can't brace the gate because the Uruks have crossbowers at the hole. Anyone who gets close enough dies instantly."

"Can you hold them?", gasped Theoden, who had been so quiet that Zuko had almost forgotten his presence. Aragorn instantly drew his sword.

"How long do you need?"

Zuko nearly snapped his neck turning to glare at the Ranger. Theoden seem nearly as shocked by the answer.

"As long as you can give me."

Aragorn reached for Gimli and Zuko, dragging them off towards a dark hallway that lead to a door, that, surprisingly, lead outside. There was a small ledge along the side of the rock that Helm's Deep was built on, and was strategically close to the Causeway, and out of sight of the Uruk-Hai.

Aragorn, Gimli, and Zuko were flattened against the rock wall, with Aragorn in the lead. However, he hadn't moved.

"Oh come on, we can take them!" said Gimli with that good 'ole Gimli-esque optimism that Zuko was learning to love.

"It's a long way." whispered Aragorn with an arched eyebrow. Out of pure curiosity, Zuko craned his neck to see around the curve in the wall and noticed the yards of open space between where they stood and the Causeway. Gimli would never make that jump. By himself, that is.

"Toss me." Gimli's voice was so low that Zuko had to strain his ears to catch a word. Aragorn's eyes widened, obviously shocked by the Dwarf.

"What?"

"I cannot jump the distance, you'll have to toss me!" Gimli said, a great deal more forcefully, but just as embarrassed. Aragorn and Zuko exchanged skeptical glances before Aragorn grasped Gimli firmly by his clothes.

"Wait, wait, wait...don't tell the Elf. Either of you."

Zuko once again exchanged a glance with Aragorn before vowing in unison, "Not a word."

Then Aragorn practically hurled Gimli across the ravine onto the Causeway. Aragorn followed, then Zuko made the jump, landing amidst a swarm of Uruk-Hai.

Back-to-back, the three men took care of business and cleared the Causeway. Zuko could hear them boarding up the gate behind them, hopefully reinforcing it. The Uruk-Hai charged them, but they moved like a well oiled machine, killing quickly and mechanically. But Zuko could do more to help.

"Back up!" he shouted to his friends, and they did not hesitate to do as he advised. Zuko breathed deeply, summoning the fire within him, before punching down, delivering a powerful pillar of flame barreling down the Causeway, turning all who got in its way to ash. The Uruk-Hai stopped and starred at what remained of their comrades. The Orcs in Moria had the same reaction when they saw the pure destructive power of firebending for the first time. But it didn't hold them back for long. Another surge of Uruk-Hai charged up the Causeway, now even more blood thirsty than before.

Zuko faltered, reaching out to lean on Aragorn for support. That was a powerful move to use so late at night, and it had sucked a good bit of energy out of him. It was certain that he wouldn't be able to do that again.

"Aragorn!" In a lapse in ignorance, they all turned towards the gate to see Theoden's face barely peeking through. "Get out of there!"

Zuko tried to resist the urge to smirk. Yeah, like that would be easy.

Suddenly, an Uruk jumped them, clinging to their backs with a vice grip. With Zuko's firebending waning and the continuous flow of Uruk-Hai coming in, they were not going to last much longer.

Then, another miracle occurred that night when a rope appeared next to the Causeway with Legolas on the other end of it on the battlements.

"Grab on!" Aragorn ordered before leaping off of the Causeway and taking hold of the rope, with Gimli in tow. Zuko followed, taking hold of the rope which was dangling dangerously over a lot of air. Slowly, but surely, they began to inch up the side of the battlement, holding on to the rope for dear life. Zuko didn't know that Legolas had that kind of strength.

Next to them, larger ladders than the ones used on the wall were being raised using thick rope. In a quick move, Zuko shot out a small stream of fire at one of the ropes that was holding up a massive ladder. The rope instantly caught flame and fizzled out to nothing, and the grand ladder - including all of the Uruk-Hai holding on to it - plummeted back to the ground, taking out a small bit of the army. But that wasn't anywhere close to enough. There were near a dozen more ladders rising onto the battlements. The fortress was beyond defending now. It was overrun.

Once they reached the top of the wall, Legolas pulled them all over, helping them to their feet.

"Thank you, friend." said Aragorn, even though he looked as close to collapsing as Zuko was.

"The wall is taken." said Legolas as they all moved towards the Keep. "The battlements are not far from meeting the same fate due to these ladders. If we continue on like this, there will be massacre."

Almost like some kind of response to Legolas's dark prediction, another retreat horn rang out across the fortress and Gamling's voice could be heard once again.

"Fall back! The castle is breached! Retreat!"

A full retreat. The great fortress of Helm's Deep was utterly taken.

They all immediately raced for the hall that Theoden used that in turn lead to the Caves where the rest of Rohan was hiding, with half of the Uruk-Hai army on their heels. Zuko and Legolas held off as many as they could by firing into the on coming forces that were swarming the Hornburg, giving time for what remained of Rohan and Lothlorien to get through. Zuko searched frantically for Jasmine among the fleeing throngs, but her jet black hair and brown eyes were not among them. He could only pray that she made it through in time.

Zuko sent one more pillar of fire into the Uruk-Hai army before the doors of the Keep closed behind him. Soldiers immediately set to barricading the door as much as they could, but there were only a few tables and benches in the room, nothing of great use against a battering ram. This was going to be where they made their final stand.

Zuko turned, his tired eyes scanning the hall. There were much fewer than he imagined. Much fewer. Almost all of the Lothlorien Elves had sacrificed their immortal lives on the wall, and just as many Rohan had died on the battlement. The odds were set ridiculously against them.

Zuko's heart jumped when he saw Jasmine towards the back of the hall, speed stitching a wound in Hayward's arm. Her hair had fallen out of its braid, and her body was covered in scratches and bruises, and a blood stained bandage was wrapped around her forehead, but she wasn't dead, and that, Zuko could live with.

"Jazz!" Zuko called, immediately catching her attention.

A light ignited behind her eyes when she saw him, and, leaving a tail of thread hanging from Hayward's arm, she ran to Zuko. He did not hesitate to open his arms as she threw herself against him. He had been so afraid that she was still out of the wall somewhere, fighting for her life. Even if they were all going to die, cornered like a fox in a hole, at least she would be by his side.

"I thought you were still out on the wall." said Zuko once they had released each other.

"No, I made it in right after the wall was taken. I heard that you, Aragorn, and Gimli were out on the Causeway! Have you all lost your minds?"

Zuko chuckled, running his hand through his hair, trying not the notice how some of it was matted with blood.

"That is a definite possibility."

A loud bang rocked the door to the hall, and Zuko was jolted back into the reality of the situation. They were trapped at a dead end with an army of Uruk-Hai coming for their blood. There was nothing to laugh about.

"Zuko, help us barricade the door!" commanded Aragorn as he and Legolas overturned a table, using it for timber. Zuko gave Jasmine's shoulder a slight squeeze before joining the others in barricading the door. But still, there was little hope. The door to the Keep was a tower of cards compared to the gate to the Hornburg. The battering ram would make quick work of it.

"The fortress is taken!" Theoden's forlorn voice filled the hall. "It is over."

At hearing those words from their king, many of the men aged a few years. If their king said there was no hope, then there was no hope.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your mean defend it!" shouted Aragorn, abandoning the barricade to approach the king. "They still defend it! They have died defending it!"

Theoden lowered his eyes, refusing to meet Aragorn's harsh words. Theoden's confidence and pride was blow away like the great wall that he had placed so much faith in.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" the Ranger asked of anyone who would answer. "Is there no other way?"

Gamling chose to speak up.

"There is one passage. It leads to the mountains. But they will not get far, the Uruk-Hai are too many."

Another hit from the battering ram shook the door. Zuko could see the wheels working in Aragorn's head as he tried to figure out a way to save these people, like he promised Gandalf he would.

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass! And barricade the entrance!" Zuko gave Gamling a forceful push, trying to convey his sense of urgency to the soldier.

"So much death." said Theoden, even though Zuko could see that he was mostly speaking to himself now. "What can men do against such reckless hate?"

Another hit shook the hall.

"Ride out with me." Aragorn whispered. All men stopped at these words. Aragorn walked closer to Theoden, the passion returning to his voice. "Ride out and meet them."

"For death and glory?" asked the king with skepticism, even though Zuko could see a glimmer of hope behind his eyes.

"For Rohan. For your people."

A sudden surge hit Zuko, almost knocking him down. Energy and fire filled his entire being, and he could see that Jasmine was feeling the same thing. There was only was explanation for the return of their strength.

"The sun is rising." whispered Gimli. And sure enough, through the small, narrow window in the hall, a stream of sunlight shone through. Zuko flexed his fingers, feeling the fire return to him. The sun touched his skin, and his body hummed in contentment. At this very moment was when firebenders fought at their strongest. If there was ever a time to make a stand, it was now.

"Yes." said Theoden suddenly, an energy and spirit lifting him up. "Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep! One last time!"

"Yes!" With that, Gimli took off towards some unknown location, and it was only then that Zuko remembered the great horn shaped like a ram's head at the top of the Hornburg. The sounding of the last great charge.

"Bring the horses!" Theoden ordered his men, who quickly went to do his bidding. Theoden placed a strong hand on Aragorn's shoulder, a flame that only Rohan pride could fan shining behind his eyes.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together."

The horses were soon brought into the hall, and men moved to mount their steeds, and ride as only Riders of Rohan could ride. Zuko found Haldis easily, and they stood at the front line with Jasmine, Aragorn, Legolas, and King Theoden. Zuko could see the flames practically rising from Jasmine, forming a type of halo around her entire being. She shone like a spirit. Even though she was bloody and tired, Zuko was blown away by her pure beauty. And when she looked at him, with that smile that he had known for his entire life, he felt that he could fight the hordes of Mordor itself if she was by his side.

"Fell deeds awake." shouted the king, putting on his helm. "Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And the red dawn!"

Then, a sound that could only come from the mountain itself shook the entire fortress, and filled Zuko's heart with a spirit and passion that he had never known fighting the Avatar, or the Earth Kingdom. He knew, at this moment, that he was fighting for something with a purpose. Riding with these men who emptied their hearts and souls and bodies for their country, Zuko felt a sense of belonging. These were his friends, and he felt that together, they might actually be able to save the world.

"Forth Eorlingas!"

With that, they charged. The Uruk-Hai army vanished beneath the hooves of their steeds, and they fell to the cold kiss of their swords. Zuko and Jasmine used their firebending with their weapons, clearing the field. The riders thundered through the Hornburg, and down the Causeway, into the very heart of the enemy army. It was reckless and foolish, and they would probably all still die anyway, but at least they would die with some honor in their hearts.

Then, somewhere, someone shouted, "Look to the east!"

All heads turned, and on a ridge overlooking the valley, framed by the rising sun, there stood a white rider. Zuko would know that horse anywhere. Gandalf.

And behind the wizard, came a host of over a thousand mounted riders. Zuko thought he recognized that billowing head of golden hair. Only Eomer could make such an entrance.

With a cry of "To the King!", the great host charged down the ridge into the valley. The sun shone behind them, and the Uruk-Hai cowered behind its light. Gandalf and Eomer cut into the Uruk-Hai army like wind to the grass, obliterating them.

Zuko turned, looking to Jasmine, and her eyes instantly caught his. There was an utterly joyous smile on her face, and tears of happiness ran down her face. They were saved. Gandalf had kept his promise, and help had come. They could win this.

-8-8-

From that point on, the battle took a miraculous turn. The Uruk-Hai army was crushed under the power of Rohan's riders, and the added advantage of sunlight forced to Uruks to cower and flee. Those who were left made for small forest, knowing that the horses wouldn't be able to pursue them in such thick vegetation. Some soldiers moved to pursue the Uruk-Hai, but Eomer stopped them, warning them to stay away from the trees.

Now that Zuko thought about it, there were no forests near Helm's Deep when they arrived yesterday. Not even a few trees.

Jasmine rode up next to him, and she looked just as confused as he.

"Do those trees look familiar to you?"

Suddenly, the trees all came to life. The groans of anger that came from within the forest were utterly terrifying, but not as frightening as the screams of pain that came from the Uruk-Hai. Every single Uruk entered the forest, but not one came out. Zuko had developed an entirely new respect for trees.

-8-8-

The sun continued to rise, and day dawned on Helm's Deep. The night, in all of its incredible terrors, was over, and a new day had begun. The women and children were released from the Caves, and the cleanup was started. Zuko and Jasmine reconvened with the rest of the Company inside the Hornburg, along with Gandalf and Eomer.

Jasmine moved to hug Gandalf, but stopped when she realized just how bloody and disgusting she was. She didn't want to stain his pristine white robes.

"So, Gandalf," she asked finally. "Did you bring the Fangorn trees here?"

Gandalf laughed, and looked towards the dark trees with a merry light in his eyes.

"The trees? Nay, that is no deed of mine. It is a thing beyond the counsel of the wise. Better than my design, and better ever than my hope the event has proved. It is not wizardry, but a power far older. A power that walked the earth, before elf sang or hammer rang.

_Ere iron was found or tree was hewn._

_When young was mountain under moon._

_Ere ring was made, or wrought was woe,_

_It walked the forests long ago_."

At that, Gandalf grew silent. Zuko assumed that that was all the explanation they were going to get.

Aragorn took the initiative of introducing Jasmine to Eomer, since she wasn't present for their rather rocky meeting on the plains.

"Eomer, this is Jasmine, daughter of Roso. She comes from the same region as Zuko. She was a great help to the battle last night."

"The same region as young Lord Zuko?" asked Eomer with a smile as he took Jasmine's outstretched hand. "The West, you mean?"

Zuko smirked at Eomer in a good humored way, remembering their initial debate concerning his origin. Jasmine, however, felt rather left out of the joke.

"It is an honor to meet you, Eomer, son of Eomund. I have heard much about you. Including your sense of great timing."

Suddenly, Jasmine basically jumped the prince of Rohan, wrapping him in one of her signature hugs. The man stood stock still, a look of pure fear on his face. People obviously didn't hug much in Middle-earth.

Jasmine finally pulled back, her face beaming.

"Thank you for coming to the aid of your people."

"Of - of course, Lady Jasmine." stuttered Eomer, still shocked by the hug. Jasmine gave a slight curtsey before turning, in search of Gimli and Legolas to find out the final total of their bet, Zuko following close behind.

Eomer continued to stare wide-eyes as Jasmine walked away.

"She certainly is something, Gandalf." he said to the old wizard. "I understand now why the young foreigner feels so for her. A girl to be sought after, certainly."

-8-8-

Zuko and Jasmine found Legolas and Gimli in front of the door to the Keep, Gimli sitting on a pile of dead Uruk-Hai, smoking his pipe, his axe embedded in the skull of one of the carcasses.

"So, gentlemen, shall we determine exactly by how much I beat you?" she asked, practically skipping up to them.

Legolas smugly examined his bow, smirking to himself.

"Final count...forty-two."

Gimli nodded, feigning awe.

"Forty-two? Oh that's not bad...for a pointy eared Elvish princeling. I myself am sitting pretty on forty-_three_."

Quickly, almost too fast to catch, Legolas notched an arrow to his bow, and shot the Uruk that Gimli was sitting on in the head. Legolas smiled to himself.

"Forty-three."

"He was already dead." Gimli said instantly.

"He was twitching." Legolas rebutted.

"He was twitching because he's got my axe imbedded in his nervous system!" To prove his point, Gimli pulled at his axe, causing the Uruk to jerk violently, which actually made Zuko jump. After spending a night having Uruk-hai trying to kill him, a jerky Uruk-Hai, wasn't a dead Uruk-Hai.

"What of you, Jasmine?" asked Legolas, turning to the young girl. "How did you fare for your first battle?"

Jasmine's shoulder suddenly slumped, and she began to play with her hair, her bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

"Well...forty-three is such a high number, and you two are such great, seasoned warriors. I, however, only managed a grand total of _forty-six_!"

The smile fell from Legolas's face, and Gimli's jaw dropped, causing his pipe to fall out of his mouth.

"That's impossible!" the Dwarf shouted. "It is because of your firebending, you have an unfair advantage!"

"Yes, you should only include kills that you made without using firebending!" said Legolas in agreement.

"Now, now, guys, I think this only proves that you both lost. Fair and square." said Zuko with a smile. "Of course, you lost to a girl who is only fifteen years old, and you two are cresting at what, a thousand? Absolutely nothing to be ashamed of."

"Ha! You say as much, I would like to see you best any of us in the next battle!" said Gimli. Zuko began to laugh, but the laugh caught in his throat when he cringed, groping at his shoulder.

The humor instantly died down, and worry was the emotion that dominated Jasmine's features.

"Are you hurt?" she asked, holding him up.

"Not really, I just got hit with an arrow earlier. I'm probably just bruised." That wasn't the smartest choice of words.

"An arrow? And you've just been walking around like this all this time? Sit down, let me see!"

When Jasmine got in her "motherly mood", there was no arguing with her. Zuko sat on a ledge that wasn't covered with human and Orc bodily fluids, and allowed Jasmine to doctor him. She searched his torso for the arrow wound, but could not clearly distinguish it.

"You'll have to take this off." she said, pulling at his brigandine. He obliged, undoing the buckled that held the piece of armor to his body, allowing it to fall to the ground. In nothing but his under and over shirt, Jasmine could see where the arrow hit him clearly. He was bleeding.

"I can stitch up the wound if it's not too deep." she said, pulling a small wine sack, some thread, and a needle from some hidden pocket she had on her person.

Knowing the procedure, Zuko pulled off his under and over shirt at once, wincing at the soreness in his arms and back. Zuko leaned back, waiting for Jasmine to begin stitching him up, but, surprisingly, she didn't move. She just stared. Zuko looked down at himself, wondering if the wound was worse than he thought, but found nothing out of the ordinary. He looked back up at her face, and found that her eyes had slightly glazed over, and her lips were somewhat parted. Realizing what was going through her head, Zuko could not stop the rush of hubris that filled him.

With all of the walking and riding and fighting that they had been doing since they arrived in Middle-earth, Zuko was beginning to earn back some of the muscle and definition he had lost in the Earth Kingdom. He wasn't sure why Jasmine was so impressed, she had seen him shirtless plenty of times when they sparred. But he wasn't complaining.

"Are you just gonna stare?" he asked with a smug smirk that he could not wipe off his face. Jasmine blinked a few times before a deep blush filled her cheeks and ran down her neck.

"Sorry." she mumbled, returning to the task at hand. Zuko leaned back, grinning to himself. She had _nothing_ to be sorry about.

Jasmine had the healing hands of a waterbender. Even though she was stitching up his skin like a torn pair of pants, Zuko could only feel the soft warmth of her hands on his skin. It was more like a massage than a healing.

"What's this?" her voice suddenly asked. Zuko's eyes snapped open, and he looked down to see her cradling the Heart Stone in her hand. The warm, crimson colored stone seemed to pulse, like it knew whose heart it watched.

"It's called a Heart Stone." he answered softly. "Lady Galadriel gave it to me before we left Lothlorien. It can connect to the hearts of others, no matter where they are, and radiate life. She, um, gave it to me because with it I could feel you. Even when you were dead. With it, you were always with me."

Jasmine's eyes snapped up to stare into his. Zuko grinned slightly before taking Jasmine's hand - which still grasped the Heart Stone - and pressed it to his chest, right above his heart.

"Feel that?" he whispered. "That heartbeat? _Your_ heartbeat? That is what I felt when you were dead. I carried you with me. I will always carry you with me."

Jasmine did not speak, but Zuko could see a flood of emotions behind her eyes. There were many, and they varied in degrees, but he could have sworn that he saw understanding, possibly even love in there somewhere. He could work with that.

"There you two are."

Jasmine jumped back a good few feet, clutching her hand to her chest like she had burned it. Zuko too jumped, even though he couldn't go far because his back was to a walk. Aragorn looked down at them, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips, but he kept his face neutral.

"I hope I wasn't..._interrupting_ anything." he said with a little bit more than a hint of amusement in his voice.

"No, not at all." said Jasmine a bit too quickly, jumping to her feet. "I was just stitching up a wound for Zuko."

"Yeah, you know Jazz, and her speed stitching." said Zuko as he pulled on his under and over shirt, a little regretful that that conversation had to be interrupted.

"Yes, I am aware of Jasmine's skill. If you could come with me, I have something I would like to say to both of you."

Zuko and Jasmine stood and followed Aragorn as he lead them towards the wall.

"You both fought well last night." said the Ranger, his eyes on the field that was once the scene of a battle. "I am...well, very proud of both of you."

Zuko smirked, crossing his arms.

"Well. Is the stoic, quiet, incredibly unemotional _Strider_ complementing us lowly creatures? This day is just turning out to be full of miracles."

Zuko, suddenly feeling very tired, sat on the cool stone, his back to the wall. Jasmine sat down next to him, unconsciously curling into his side. Zuko wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. Zuko's eyes closed, and his body felt very heavy. He rested his cheek against Jasmine's hair.

"There's blood in my hair." she whispered, the weight of exhaustion in her voice.

"Whose blood?" Zuko whispered back.

"I don't know." Zuko smiled as his mind surrendered to the blissful darkness.

"Now, do not let this go to your heads." said Aragorn, still facing the field. "It is no news to me that you can fight. You both are still young, and have true issues following orders...but I am proud of you."

Aragorn turned and couldn't help smile when he saw both Jasmine and Zuko asleep, Jasmine cradled in Zuko's arms.

"Sleep." said Aragorn with a smile. "You deserve it."

With that, he left the two on the wall, sleeping peacefully in the aftermaths of utter chaos as the sun continued to rise on a new day.

* * *

**AN: What a chapter! Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings" (books or movies) or "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Harry Potter" or "The Chronicles of Narnia" or any other book and/or movie I happen to mention

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm on a roll, really trying to get the next chapter up, because, let me just say, it will be a feel good chapter. Thank you those who reviewed the big Helm's Deep chapter, and to answer your question, FireheartNinja, their birthdays haven't passed yet, but they will be addressed in the next chapter. So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review!

P.S. If you haven't read "The Games We Play", and you don't intend to, here's a little back story about Jasmine. Jasmine has been a servant all of her life, and was born into a family of servants. Her mother was the hand maiden to Fire Lady Ursa, and thus had very strong ties in the palace. When she was five and Zuko was six, she was given to him as a playmate. What started as just a weak bond between servant and master sprouted into a strong, and vast friendship. This relationship was often made a bit complicated by the fact that Jasmine's father was the leader of the Fire Nation Resistance, and she was often sent on little info. gathering missions for him, forcing Zuko along. He never told her secret, and carried it to the grave with him. When Zuko was thirteen, and challenged to an Agni Kai by Fire Lord Ozai, Jasmine defended him, and almost put the Fire Lord on his back, but was defeated by trickery and deceit. As punishment, she was banished along with Zuko. Three years later is where our story begins.

* * *

CHAPTER 22: A Field Trip to Isengard

When Zuko woke, he was hesitant about opening his eyes. Sleep had been much needed, and he felt that he hadn't gotten nearly enough, but the absence of a certain weight on his shoulders unsettled him. He sat up, and was surprised to find that he was not on the wall, like he was when he fell asleep, but in one of the small rooms near the base of the Hornburg. Also, that certain weight that he found very comforting was missing. He was in the room alone, and Jasmine was nowhere to be found.

Zuko sun sensed, and realized that it was around mid-afternoon, meaning that he had been asleep for close to six hours. His body told him that it was more like three. Even though Zuko wanted to do nothing more than collapse on the comfortable mattress and sleep for three days, he knew that there was activity going on in the outside world, activity that he needed to be apart of. So, with a groan, he pulled himself out of bed and went off in search of civilization.

The fortress was buzzing with activity, men moving about, burning Uruk-hai carcasses, and preparing the bodies of men for burial. Apparently, the Elves that had survived the battle had taken their dead back to Lothlorien to be buried in the Elven matter. Mounds were being built at Helm's Deep for the men of Rohan who gave their lives defending it.

Zuko searched the fortress for his friends, but, of course, Jasmine was the first one he came in contact with.

"Good, you're awake." she said, looking fresh and well rested. She had changed out of her armor, and now wore her usual Rohan attire. Her wounds were bandaged, and her slightly damp hair shone in the afternoon light. She clutched a bundle of fabric to her chest as if it was the secret to life itself.

"Why is your hair wet?" Zuko asked, reaching out to take a dripping strand of her hair in hand.

"There are hot springs deep in the Glittering Caves. I woke up before you, so I thought I'd clean up."

An image of Jasmine in a hot spring flashed across Zuko's mind, then passed on. But he made sure to revisit that image later.

"Oh, and I found you a new shirt." she said, releasing the bundle. Zuko unfolded it, and was faced with a dark green, long-sleeved tunic, complete with a belt. The material wasn't as soft as the Rivendell shirt, but was comfortable. For a new shirt, it wasn't that bad.

"Your shirt is kind of bloody, and it has a hole, so I thought you would appreciate something new." said Jasmine with a shy smile. Zuko looked from the new shirt to her blushing face, grinning.

"Thanks, Jazz. I, um, I appreciate this." The shyness slightly vanished from her face, and the spark returned to her eyes.

"Well, I know you, so I figured that you would go months with a hole in your shirt before actually finding a new one." Zuko laughed along with her, knowing that she was right.

"Yeah. You know me well." Zuko paused, running his hand over the hand-stitched cotton. "Jazz...about what I told you earlier - "

"Go ahead and change, Aragorn says we will be leaving soon." Jasmine interrupted, moving past him. Her move to change to subject was obvious, but Zuko wasn't through yet. They _would_ speak about what he said later.

"Leaving? Where are we going?" he asked, truly curious. They were only brought to Rohan in pursuit of Merry and Pippin, but since they got caught up in Rohan's war, their little quest was a bit off track.

"Gandalf is going to Isengard. We're going with him."

-8-8-

It turned out that it wasn't just the Company that was traveling with Gandalf to Isengard, but Theoden with near thirty mounted riders, as well, including Eomer, Gamling, and Hayward.

"Why the posy?" Zuko of asked of Aragorn when he arrived at the gate of the Hornburg with Haldis, sporting his new shirt.

"We do not expect a pleasant welcome from Saruman when we arrive." said Aragorn with a slight smirk. "It is better to be prepared without cause than unprepared with great need."

That was logic that Zuko did not dispute.

His eyes scanned the gathering King's men, and the few others that he recognized. Legolas and Gimli were on Arod, discussing the finer points of caves and forests. Gandalf was looking off into the distance, looking strangely solemn. Jasmine was giggling at another one of Hayward's jokes while she equipped Nightwing for hard riding. Zuko felt a muscle in the side of his mouth switch in annoyance. However, the King was not present among the ranks. One would think that he would be at the front of the line, itching to get to Isengard and stick Saruman's head to his spear. But that was not the case.

Zuko finally spotted the king standing next to his mount, overlooking the field in front of the Deep, and all of the mounds being built there. Mounds that would serve as the final resting place of hundreds of men of Rohan.

Zuko didn't see anyone else making a move to do so, so he decided to be the one to reach out to the hurt king.

Zuko stood next to him, silent, only using his presence to comfort Theoden, to let him know that he wasn't alone. His wise, great face looked to have aged in a day. His eyes were dark, and the bags underneath them seemed to make his entire face hollow. Never before had Zuko seen such despair in a man so strong.

"Great injury indeed has Saruman done to me and all this land." The King finally said, his voice deep and full of an anger so profound that it was almost primal. Theoden turned his face towards Zuko, and there was a deep, dangerous, darkness there.

"I will remember it when we meet."

Zuko could only nod in response, knowing that King Theoden was ever a man of his word.

-888-

The sun was beginning its descent behind the hills in the west when Gandalf, Theoden's men, and the Company rode down the Causeway and began their quest north, to Isengard. On the battlements behind them, a great song of victory came up from the men, women, and children of Rohan. Jasmine had never heard anything so full of light and utter happiness. That was the thing about Rohan that she had not even seen in the Earth Kingdom. They were a people of constant endurance. They stayed and waited, even in the darkest of hours, with nothing but hope that the sun would shine all the brighter in the morning. And it did.

Jasmine road towards the front of the assembly with Gandalf, Theoden, Aragorn, Zuko, Legolas, and Gimli. She figured that it was some kind of perk that came with being part of the Company. She got to be at the front of everything. Ahead of them lay the great wide world of Middle-earth. In the far distance, a dark storm cloud gathered, and by just seeing it, a chill ran through Jasmine.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift." said Gandalf, his eyes facing before him. "The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-earth is about to begin. All our hopes lie with two little Hobbits. Somewhere in the wilderness."

Jasmine closed her eyes as she sent up a prayer for Frodo and Sam. She saw them as they were in Hobbiton: young, carefree, happy. Living their simple and joyous lives the only way knew how. Then there was that Ring. That small, simple, harmless looking Ring that had set all of this chaos in motion. It was not Sauron who was pulling the strings of this master performance, but the Ring. It was at the center of it all, and much more powerful than any of them could ever imagine. And Frodo and Sam were out there in the wild with It, trying to destroy It while It simultaneously tried to destroy them.

She knew not where they were, or what trials they had faced, but she knew, in her heart, that they lived. They were doing their part for this world. Now, it was their turn.

The thought of returning home - wherever _home_ was - no longer crossed her mind. There was a war coming greater than any the Fire Nation could have devised, with an enemy so great that it covered the land with darkness. This world was her home now. And she would fight for it with every fiber of her being.

-888-

Aragorn wouldn't consider himself the meddling kind. He kept to himself, and left the world to its own devices when he could, only intervening when it became absolutely necessary. And as he watched the relationship between Zuko and Jasmine rise, and fall, and rise, and fall in a sporadic pattern like the hills of the plains of Rohan, he assumed that it had now become absolutely necessary.

He rode close to Jasmine, watching her eyes linger on Zuko's back often. Aragorn could see the attraction there, it was so tangible he could cut it with his sword. But so much fear and hesitancy lay between them that, that burning attraction did as much good in the emotions domain as mutual respect. Aragorn did not want to watch Jasmine die without her and Zuko admitting what they felt for each other. He wished for her to have that amazing bliss in her life that came with the love that another could give her.

"Do you truly not acknowledge what you feel for him?" he finally asked, shocking Jasmine out of her daze. Her mask broke for a moment as a blush crept down her neck, but she tried to keep her face as monotonous as possible.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she answered instantly, keeping her eyes directly in front of her. Aragorn laughed coldly, shaking his head.

"Come now, Jasmine. You and I both know that you cannot lie to me."

Jasmine shot him a dark glare that only made him laugh more.

"I feel nothing for Hayward but absolute friendship, how could you assume anything more?" she asked evasively. Aragorn had to appreciate her tactics. It was true, young Hayward had become very attached to Jasmine, and was certainly falling for her with every passing minute while she remained cooly platonic. But he wasn't falling for it.

"I do not speak of Hayward. I speak of the young man whose back you have been watching since we left Helm's Deep."

Jasmine kept her back straight for a moment more, struggling to think of another move to get the Ranger off her sent, but could think of nothing. Aragorn knew her far better than she knew herself sometimes.

With a sigh, she let her guard down, arms open to welcome Aragorn in.

"Even if I did feel anything for Zuko, I cannot act on it." she said, her voice tired, almost sad.

"And why not?"

"It's, well...it's complicated." she said, diverting her eyes from his.

Aragorn tried to resist the urge to cry out in frustration. For two people so young, they were awfully serious.

"_Complicated_. Zuko used the exact same word when speaking of you. What exactly is so complicated about your relationship that it cannot extend beyond the friendship you have had, even though it desperately wishes to?"

"Before anything and everything, Zuko is my prince." she said with fervor. "He is also my best and closest friend, but even that relationship is pushing it. He is the Fire Prince, the heir to the most powerful throne in the world, and...and I am his servant. A gift to him that he has been gracious enough to keep for eleven years. And a prince could never truly, genuinely be with a servant. Especially a servant who is the daughter of a revolutionary leader. He belongs with a noble lady, someone with elegance and grace and a pure blood line. Not with me."

Aragorn listened intently to Jasmine's declaration, and he felt that he understood their relationship all the more. They were bound to each other in more ways than one. As strong friends, as partners in arms, as master and servant. That one little, yet incredibly influential bit from their past was holding them apart, and would continue to do so until they looked past what they _were_ and saw what they _are_. What they could be.

"I felt the same hesitancy when I was courting Arwen." he said softly. "She was so beautiful and great and...out of my range. It took me thirty years to approach her without shaking in my boots with fear. I was so afraid that she would reject me because of my status, and my, well, nomadic nature. But when she responded with the same love and passion that I felt for her...my life became a constant stream of happiness. My heart swells just thinking of her."

"Yeah, but you're _Aragorn_, and she's _Arwen_. Your love is 'written in the stars', and all that. Me and Zuko would be going against every power in this world by being together."

Aragorn smirked, shrugging his shoulders.

"And that is something new for you two? Going against the world. You all but brought _yourself_ back from the dead, and Zuko has opposed every obstacle that has ever stood in his way for as long as I have known him. I believe the powers of the world would let you have this happiness. Just once."

Aragorn moved Brego closer to Nightwing, nudging Jasmine in the side.

"You both deserve to love and be loved. I want to dance at your wedding before I die." he said with a laugh.

"You mean before _I_ die." Jasmine said with a small smile. Aragorn's laugh faltered, and his face became serious. Yes. That is what he meant.

"If it happens it happens, Aragorn." she said with a sigh. "But I am not going to force it. We have more important things to worry about anyway."

The tone in Jasmine's voice let Aragorn know that their conversation was over. But Aragorn wasn't finished yet. Even though the world was approaching catastrophe and they were in the middle of a war, he would not let the two young people that he had grown to care for so deeply continue on in such a way. Jasmine was the one with the strongest wall. Zuko just needed a little assistance breaking it down.

-888-

The night was approaching the height of darkness when their group halted. They were close to Fangorn, only a day's ride from Isengard. They had all ridden hard that day, and sleep was welcomed by all. They slept in a type of huddle, close together to chase away the chill of the night. Watches were set up around the perimeter, Legolas being one of them, of course, since he didn't sleep. Zuko found a comfortable spot with Aragorn, Gimli, and Jasmine, and was overcome with a need for sleep as soon as his head came in contact with the ground. Jasmine slept close by, her cloak draped over her, clinging to her. She fell asleep instantly, her hair spread out around her head like a halo. Zuko had some twisted fascination with watching Jasmine sleep. It was like watching a Spirit succumb to blissful rest. The harder lines of her face relaxed, and her body gave out. He would have watched her steady breathing in the darkness more, but when he noticed Aragorn staring at him with an amused smirk on his older face, Zuko let sleep take him.

No more than two hours could not have passed when a neigh of a horse woke Zuko from his sleep. He sat up, scanning his surroundings, but found nothing out of place. The camp was oddly quiet besides the loud, earthy sound of Gimli snoring. Aragorn slept on his side, his back tense, prepared to wake up to a fight if need be. There were a few torches in the space surrounding the camp, indicating where the look-outs stood watch. Everything was fine.

With a groan, Zuko lay himself back on the soft ground, willing to force himself back to sleep, when he noticed that the space that Jasmine once filled was empty. Her weapons and pack were all that remained, and an impression in the ground showing where she once lay.

He searched the camp with his eyes once again and could make out very little in the darkness. He knew that she wouldn't have wandered far, knowing their circumstances, so he picked himself up, intent on finding her and dragging her back to bed.

Securing Boromir's knife in his belt, he walked stealthily through the camp towards a small cluster of trees that overlooked a small cliff that faced the Plains of Rohan.

The leaves crunched softly under his feet as he walked through the eerily beautiful wood. The trees were tall and all almost bare as the chill of winter fell on them. The light of the moon shone on the beautiful space, illuminating it in a pale and dreamy light. He would expect to find Jasmine in a place like this.

The sound of light singing reached his ears, causing him to pause in his steps. He knew the tune very well.

"_There was a field in my old town,_

_Where we always played hand in hand._

_The wind was gently touching the grass._

_We were so young, so fearless._

_Then I dreamt over and over,_

_Of you holding me tight under the stars._

_I made a promise to my dear Lord,_

_I will love you forever._

_Time has passed._

_So much has changed._

_But the field remains in my heart._

_Oh, where are you?_

_I need to tell you I still love you._

_So I reach out for you._

_You fly around me like a butterfly_."

"I didn't know you still knew that song." said Zuko, looking up into the boughs of the closest tree. He saw Jasmine sitting on one of the limbs, the faint light of the moon dancing on her face, the brilliance of the stars reflected in her eyes. Her hair blew in the slight wind, and her feet dangled over the empty air like a child. She was beautiful.

She looked down at him, grinning at the fact that she had been caught.

"Of course I remember. Your mother sang it to us all the time. It's one of my favorites." She patted the spot next to her on the strong branch. "Come on up."

Zuko smirked, and with the skill he had acquired from playing the part of the Blue Spirit, he easily scaled the tall tree, coming to sit next to Jasmine. She rose an eyebrow at him.

"You are such a show off." she said with a smirk. He only shrugged in response, knowing that she was right.

He stared out before him, and was blown away by the view. From that spot in the tree, he could see out over the grand expanse of Rohan. The starlit sky was a perfect backdrop for the eerie scene, and in the distance, he though he saw a herd of wild horses running across the plains. It was a beautiful landscape that did not fail to take his breath away.

"Do you have some kind of problem with sleep?" Jasmine asked suddenly with humor in her voice.

"This coming from you? The girl who sleeps like an Elf. I came to look for you. Why are you up a tree, anyway?"

Jasmine shrugged, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts running through my head."

Zuko nodded, understanding what she meant. So much was happening in such a small amount of time. A few months before, things seemed almost easy. Now, war and death surrounded them at every turn. Zuko felt that he had aged years in just a few months.

"Any you want to share?" he asked, turning his head to face her. She shrugged once again, her knee shaking slightly.

"They're nothing important. Just...thoughts."

"Thoughts about Hayward?" Zuko whispered, avoiding her eyes. Jasmine laughed, corking an eyebrow in his direction.

"You don't like Hayward?"

Zuko tensed slightly, his shoulders becoming hunched. Of course he didn't like him, he was making moves on his girl!

"He's alright." Zuko answered vaguely. "I mean, he's a good fighter, and everything. Nice. Charming. Smiles a lot. Old ladies like him. But, he's not right for you."

Jasmine's eyes widened slightly, and Zuko's heart jumped when she bit her bottom lip, a tick she had for when she was nervous.

"Why do you say that?" she asked, the darkness not hiding her blush. Zuko grinned to himself. He was getting close.

"He's missing a certain fire, a certain...passion." Zuko locked his molten eyes on her. "He's _too_ nice, _too_ good. Knowing you, I know that you crave at least a little bit of bad boy in your tea."

Jasmine laughed bitterly, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, because I just attract nothing but bad boys. Like Jet, or - Agni forbid - Zhao. Or hell, Agni himself. I'm tired of bad boys. I like having the attentions of a true _gentleman _for once. It's a welcome change."

"I guess you're right." said Zuko, feigning agreement. "Hayward is ever a gentleman. But when will all of his charming ways, and that little dimple in his smile get boring? When will you start craving that fire that you've always wanted?" Daring to dare, Zuko ran his knuckle lightly across her bare shoulder. He smirked when he felt her shiver under his touch, but not from the cold. "When will his touch be too gentle, his kisses too sweet? Eventually, you'll start missing your bad boy."

Jasmine finally turned to look at him, and there was a flame burning behind her eyes. Zuko allowed his hand to travel up her shoulder, lightly playing with her hair. He knew he wasn't playing fair, that he was bypassing all of Aragorn's noble rules regarding courting, but he didn't care, as long as he was getting results.

"Bad boys only cause good girls trouble." she said, her voice a whisper, yet full of attitude. Zuko's eyebrow arched at that.

"You consider yourself a good girl?"

Jasmine copied his look.

"You consider yourself a bad boy?"

Zuko smirked in a devilish way, his hand leaving her hair to curve around the back of her neck, his thumb brushing her cheek. He leaned in, leaving just a breath of space between them. Jasmine's entire body shook in slight anticipation, and she couldn't hide it. It was moments like this when Zuko _loved_ being the bad guy.

His eyes still locked on hers as his lips descended, he whispered, "I have my moments."

Suddenly, a loud, blood-chilling shriek filled the night. A shriek that continued to haunt Jasmine and Zuko's dreams. Their eyes stared at each other in recognition.

Wraiths.

No, worse than Wraiths.

From the camp, someone shouted in a voice full of alarm and terror, "Nazgul!"

-8-8-

Zuko and Jasmine raced back to camp, dark, winged shadows covering the light of the moon. They were large, and the noise that they made, made Zuko want to cuff his ear to prevent them from bleeding. The camp was in chaos when they finally made it back, men shouting orders, swords being drawn.

Aragorn was already mounted on Brego, his eyes wide as he searched the crowd for Jasmine and Zuko.

"Hurry, we are under attack!" shouted the Ranger when he caught sight of them.

"No duh, Strider!" Zuko shouted as he threw his cloak around his shoulders, and strapped his broadswords to his back.

"How did they find us?" Jasmine asked as she threw her leg over the back of an anxious Nightwing. "I thought the point of traveling at night was that they couldn't see us!"

Suddenly, one of the terrible creatures swooped low, clasping a soldier - horse and all - in its talons, before taking to the sky and dropping them near two hundred feet to the ground below. Zuko stared at the horror that Mordor had unleashed. There would be no fighting these things. Not like this.

"I don't think stealth is going to do us any good here, Jazz!"

"Rally to me!" Thedoen shouted over the shouts of chaos and madness. The men gathered around him on their steeds while the three Nazgul circled overhead like hawks.

"Gamling, lead the men away, towards Edoras! Gandalf, we must make for Isengard!" Gandalf was in total agreement about that.

"Aragorn, Legolas, Eomer, Jasmine, and Zuko will be all that we need as far as forces are concerned, I pray."

"I wish to join you!" Hayward's horse strode to the front. Zuko would most willingly object to that.

"Very well, Hayward, son of Aelred. The rest of you, draw their eye away! We shall find cover in Fangron!"

With that, the two factions split, Gamling leading the thirty mounted riders away, over the plains, while the eight riders - including Gimli - urged their horses at a hard gallop towards the cover of Fangorn. But, the Nazgul did not fall for the trick. They came straight after the most powerful players.

They dived like birds of prey, their talons extended and sharp. The cover of Fangorn was not growing closer fast enough. Legolas notched an arrow to his bow, firing up at the three creatures of darkness, and his mark was not missed. With a cry of pain, one of them pulled back, coiling into itself like a spider. But there were still two to contend with

"We will soon be under the cover of Fangorn!" shouted Gandalf as Shadowfax ran with a speed like the wind. It was true, Fangron was close, but not nearly close enough. The closest one shrieked as it closed in on Hayward's horse. He looked back, watching as the creature's long, snake-like neck snapped at him, intent on death.

Suddenly, a blinding white light lit up the night, and a pillar of white flame wrapped itself around the beast, and it shrieked in true agony. The fire spread, reaching the leathery wings. The Wraith screamed in anger, watching as its mount began to die, burning alive. The other Wraith made a noise that must have been a call for retreat, for the two Nazgul turned away, vanishing into the night just as the boughs of Fangorn extended over them in protection.

For a moment, they all simply stood there, breathing heavily, attempting to calm the restless horses. Zuko slowly petted Haldis's neck, whispering calming words in her ear. If only there was only someone to calm his racing heart.

"So," said Jasmine, breaking the tense, nervous silence of Fangorn. "I'm assuming that Saruman is expecting us."

"If that was the welcoming committee I am hesitant to find out what the host has planned." said Gimli gruffly from Arod's back.

"Yes, it appears Saruman has been anticipating such a meeting." responded Gandalf. "Nevertheless, we shall continue on to Isengard, and from there, Orthanc. I know not what awaits us there, but we shall face it all the same."

So, through Fangorn they traveled.

It was even darker and more constrained than Zuko remembered, but the anger was gone. Zuko didn't feel the aggression that he had felt when he first visited Fangorn. Instead the forest was almost..._welcoming_.

"Is it just me, or does the forest seem happy?" Jasmine asked in a whisper. Zuko shrugged, keeping his eyes on the groaning trees.

"There are eyes." There was pure awe in Legolas's voice. "Eyes looking out from the shadows of the boughs. I have never seen such eyes."

"Eyes!" Gimli was still having issues with aggressive trees. "I wish to see no eyes!"

"Do not fear, Gimli." said Gandalf, who was rather calm about the whole thing. "These are but herdsmen, they are not enemies."

"Herdsman?" asked Theoden, weariness in his voice. "Where are their flocks?"

"They are shepherds of the trees" Gandalf answered. "Have you stayed so long from the fireside, my King? They are Ents."

That was a new Middle-earth term for Zuko. New breed on the list of magical creatures in Middle-earth: Ents. He chanced a glance at Jasmine who shrugged, just as confused as he. He was prepared to inquire about exactly what these Ents were, but decided against it. If it was important, he would find out eventually.

The morning sun greeted the day as they grew closer to Isengard. The night had passed with little interference from Saruman besides a dark mist that rolled through them, then passed on. For a moment, they were all frightened, for the darkness that the mist filled their hearts with was so great that they became paralyzed. But it did not stay long before dissipating, and the forest was once again peaceful.

Gandalf warned them to be on their guard as they grew closer to Isengard. He could not predict what they might face once they got there. Zuko's hands flexed, prepared to grasp the hilt of his broadswords instantly if necessary.

But then, he heard the strangest sound for such a serious situation.

Laughter.

Hobbits' laughter.

Hobbits that he had become very familiar with.

The forest began to thin out, and the ruins of a wall could be seen at its end. Zuko was at least expecting a defense of some kind, maybe even a nice welcome song like a theme park, but he never expected to be greeted with the sight before him.

Surrounded by barrels of alcohol and food and pipe weed, Merry and Pippin sat on the ruined wall, smoking, laughing, and a bit drunk. They didn't look injured or ill or at least a little bit worn down. They were downright gleeful, and looking a bit taller.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." exclaimed Zuko, astounded. What was it with these two?

Merry stood to his feet shakily, extending his mug of what was certainly ale towards the dumbfounded Men.

"Welcome, my Lords, to Isengard!" he exclaimed, motioning behind him. It was then that Zuko noticed what exactly remained of Isengard.

What he believed to be a great and imposing fortress was utterly sacked. The wall that surrounded Isengard was all but obliterated, with only crumbling sections left standing. It was no catapult that brought the wall down, it looked like some creature had carved away through with its bare hands. Beyond the gate, Isengard was flooded, as if a river had washed over the entire space. Only the great tower of Orthanc stood amongst the brown water, ever proud and stubborn like the wizard who dwelled in it. Surrounding the tower were trees. But no normal trees. The moved, walking about, with arms and legs almost like men and true faces. Zuko assumed that these were what Gandalf called Ents.

"You young rascals!" declared Gimli, obviously frustrated. "A merry hunt you've lead us on! Two hundred leagues, through fen and forest, battle and death, to rescue you! And now we find you feasting! And smoking!"

"We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well earned comforts." responded Pippin, rather proud of himself. To prove his point, Merry let out a plume of tobacco smoke. Zuko openly rolled his eyes.

"The salted pork is _particularly_ good."

Gimli paused.

"Salted pork?"

"Don't tell me you two did all of this by yourself." joked Jasmine. "Even though, by now, I don't think I'd doubt it."

"We had a bit of help." said Pippin with a grin. "Ents can prove quite dangerous when enraged."

"Are these the missing members of your Company?" asked Hayward of Jasmine with an amused smile.

"Yes. Yes they are."

"We're under orders from Treebeard." added Merry. "Who has taken over management of Isengard."

Zuko smirked, brimming with false anticipation.

"This should be interesting."

-8-8-

And here Zuko was, thinking that he had seen everything. From Hobbits to Elves to giant demons of fire, he thought that there could not possibly be anything left in Middle-earth that could surprise him.

Evidently, he was wrong.

The giant walking, talking tree proved that to him.

An Ent he was called, going by the name of Treebeard. He lead the Ent assault on Isengard, and this was the result. Saruman's great super power was utterly crippled by the nature that he had condemned. Talk about irony.

Apparently, Saruman had barricaded himself inside his tower, knowing that it could not be sieged. A cowards move. Even though the tower was something of a dark masterpiece. It shot up into the sky, appearing to go on forever. The stone was so black that it shone, and the edges were sharp and jagged, too deadly to even touch. Zuko had to admit that Saruman had style. He was a murderous, treacherous, cowardly psychopath, but he had style.

"Show yourself." Aragorn whispered as they stared up at the dark tower.

"Be careful. Even at defeat, Saruman is dangerous. His very voice can serve as his most powerful spell." advised Gandalf. Gimli groaned loudly, quite tired of being careful.

"Well, let's just have his head, and be done with it!"

"No!" Gandalf snapped. "We need him alive. We need him to talk."

Zuko smirked bitterly. He could get him to talk if he would just show his defeated face.

"You have fought many wars, and have slain many men, Theoden-King, and made peace afterwards."

All eyes immediately went up. At the pinnacle of Orthanc stood the White Wizard, Saruman. He looked exactly how Zuko imagined him. His white robes seemed somewhat stained, the bright, pure light that Gandalf emitted was duller with this wizard. His silver hair was long and straight with streaks of black, and his long beard made his face appear a great deal longer than it was. However, the old wizard looked utterly defeated. He leaned heavily on his black staff, and the skin on his face seemed to sag. The power of a wizard was slowly ebbing away, leaving only an old man. Sauron was not kind to the servants who disappointed him.

"Can we not take council together, my old friend?" The wizard's voice was sweet in Zuko's ears, so he could not imagine what kind of spell it was playing on Theoden. "Can we not have peace, you and I?"

Theoden did not answer immediately, his eyes on the dark water underneath him.

"We shall have peace." he suddenly said. Zuko snapped his head around to stare at the king, wondering if he had finally lost his mind. What happened to the man who swore vengeance for his people? But then the king spoke again.

"We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold, and the children that lie dead there. We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewed even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged! When you hang from the gibbet at your window for the sports of your own crows...we shall have peace. I do not need to lick your fingers. Turn elsewhither. I fear your voice has lost its charm."

Zuko grinned, turning his eyes once more to the wizard.

The kindness and weakness instantly vanished from Saruman. He stood up straighter, and a dark power overtook him.

"Gibbets and crows...dotard! And what do you want, Gandalf the Grey? Let me guess: the key of Orthanc, or perhaps the keys of Barad-dur itself, along with the Crowns of the Seven Kings, and the Rods of the Five Wizards?"

There was certainly no more kindness left in Saruman's voice. Instead there was a spite and disdain there that made Zuko's heart clench like thorns were being wrapped around it. He gasped at the pain, amazed that a man's voice alone could cause such effects.

"Your treachery had already caused many lives." said Gandalf, breaking the hold. "Thousands more are now at risk. But you can save them, Saruman! You are deep in the enemies council."

Saruman began to laugh in a voice harsh and twisted like metal scrapping on metal.

"So you have come here for information? I have some for you."

Saruman suddenly pulled a dark orb out of the folds of his robe. Even from such a distance, Zuko could see the evil power that radiated from it. The darkness in it seemed to move and rotate around a small beacon of light in the darkness. But it was not a comforting light. It was dark and sinfully seductive. Zuko almost had to divert his eyes, but everyone else besides Jasmine and the Hobbits appeared to recognize the object. Saruman had a strange, sick fascination with it, though. He was attached to it. Almost like the Ring.

"Something festers in the heart of Middle-earth, something that you have failed to see." said Saruman, his tone like a jeer. "But the great Eye has seen it. Even now, he pressed his advantage. His attack will come soon. You are all going to die."

Zuko suddenly was overwhelmed with sadness and utter lack of self worth. It was such a strong emotion that he felt close to tears. They were going to die. All of this was hopeless. They were all doomed.

"Do not believe it." Aragorn whispered harshly. "Stay strong."

Zuko nodded, knowing that it was the spell affecting him. He took a deep, meditating breath, expelling the negative energy. He sat up straighter, shielding his mind from Saruman's influence to the best of his ability.

"But you know this, don't you Gandalf?" The jeering tone was now directed totally at Gandalf. "You cannot think that this _Ranger_ will ever sit on the throne of Gondor. This exile crept from the shadows will never be crowned king!"

Zuko spared a glance at Aragorn, who hung his head slightly, clearly the words affecting him.

"Hey," he whispered to the Ranger. "Stay strong, right?"

Aragorn spared a grin, before proudly raising his head.

"And the same can be said for the child-prince from then Fire Nation."

Now, Zuko's eyes were totally focused on Saruman. Apparently, it was now his turn to feel like nothing.

"The disgraced, dishonorable, exile and his _whore_ will bring your cause only pain and failure. He will never sit on the throne of the Fire Nation, and will die a treacherous coward who watched his world fall to ruin while he did nothing."

Zuko tensed, urging Haldis forward, prepared to watch Saruman slowly burn to death. He did not mind being called a disgrace, or dishonorable, or traitor. He had spent the last three years of his life hearing those words. But calling Jasmine a _whore_? That crossed a line.

Jasmine's hand on his shoulder stopped him, but only barely.

"No. He's batting you, don't fall for it." she whispered, even though he could see the hurt in her eyes.

While they traveled the world in the warship, there were often rumors circulating among the crew that Zuko kept Jasmine for himself. That she was more than just a _servant_. She would pretend like their jeers and slanderous words didn't touch her, but he had heard her crying in her room at night. After throwing a few men overboard, no one dared say a harsh word about Jasmine again.

"Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him. Those he professes to _love_. Tell me. What words of comfort did you give the Half-link before you sent him to his doom? The path you have set him on can only lead to _death_."

"Oh, I've heard enough!" exclaimed Gimli. "We came for retribution, not a tongue lashing! Shoot him, stick an arrow in his gob." he whispered to Legolas, who actually reached for an arrow. Zuko wasn't about to stop him. In fact, he thought it was a capitol idea.

"No!" snapped Gandalf, again. Honestly, the old man was no fun.

"Come down, Saruman! And your life shall be spared!"

"Save your pity and your mercy! I have no use for it!"

Suddenly, a ball of flame emerged from the end of Saruman's staff, and hurled down, straight for Gandalf. Zuko and Jasmine moved to block the fire, but they were not quickly enough. The flame consumed Gandalf and Shadowfax, burning a bright as White Flame.

Zuko moved to bend the fire off of the wizard, but he couldn't. It was completely out of his control. Only unnatural fire responded to him that way.

But, the fire dissipated instantly, and Gandalf and Shadowfax remained unscathed. It was as if the fire had not touched him at all. It was obvious by the look on Saruman's face that he wasn't expecting that.

"Saruman. Your staff is broken."

At the sound of Gandalf's voice, Saruman's staff exploded in his hand. His last great magical defense, gone at a word. It was then that Zuko realized just how powerful Gandalf the White had become.

There was suddenly a second person on the pinnacle of Orthanc. Zuko squinted against the harsh light, and instantly recognized Grimma Wormtongue. A traitor to the end. But a valuable source if he could be turned.

"Grimma!" Theoden called up to the young, hurting man with a kind, fatherly voice the Zuko had once been on the receiving end of himself. "You need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan! Come down."

A look of absolute gratitude and adoration fell on Grimma's face. Zuko began to wonder if he had been waiting to hear those words for a long time. Grimma bowed low, and moved to descend the tower, but Saruman was not finished yet.

"_A_ _man of Rohan_? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink and reek, and their brats role on the floor with the dogs! Victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Theoden-Horse Master! You are a lesser son of greater sires."

Ouch.

Even Zuko felt hurt by that.

Theoden's face dropped, and a dark sadness came to his eyes. But he refused to give up on Grimma.

"Grimma, come down. Be free of him!"

"Free?" Saruman asked, sniggering. "He will never be free!"

"No..." Grimma whispered, shaking his head at Saruman. Whatever dark hold the wizard had on him was evaporating, and Saruman knew that.

"Get." he commanded, but Grimma did not move. "Cur!" Saruman's hand whipped back before he violently backhanded Grimma, forcing him to the ground.

"Saruman!" Gandalf called, hurrying to keep Saruman's attention. "You are deep in the enemies council. Tell us what you know!"

"You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here!"

Saruman's voice suddenly caught in his throat as Grimma fell on him, stabbing him in the back multiple times with a long dagger. Legolas reacted instinctively, notching an arrow, and firing. It hit its mark, landing in Grimma's side. The traitor fell, dying instantly, the bloody dagger still in his hand.

Saruman stood still for a moment, wavering like a drunk man, before falling from Orthanc's pinnacle. The wizard's body turned in the air, falling down, down, down until meeting a violent end by being impaled on the spike of a wheel.

The Hobbits gasped out loud, and Theoden drew his sword back from the gruesome sight. Zuko only looked on with disdain. To die upon the technology that he had traded his soul for. It was a fitting death.

Gandalf stared for a moment at the body of what was once his friend, his mentor. Zuko saw an emotion - possible pity - flash across his face before becoming neutral again. He turned to Theoden, speaking quickly.

"Send word to all out allies - " Zuko's ears perked at this. They actually had allies? Could have mentioned that earlier. " - and to every corner of Middle-earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us, we need to know where he will strike."

The wheel began to turn under the dead weight of Saruman's body, groaning loudly as the wizard was swallowed by the water that had overrun Orthanc. But Zuko's eyes did not miss the dark orb that fell out of Saruman's robes, sinking into the murky water. Apparently, it did miss Pippin's eyes, either.

The Hobbit dismounted Aragorn's horses, the water coming up past his waist. The water weighed down his heavy clothes, but they did not slow him as he reached for the orb. Aragorn called out his name, but he was ignored.

Pippin studied the orb with an odd fascination that unsettled Zuko. That was not an item that his eyes needed to see.

"Peregrin Took!" Pippin jumped at the sound of Gandalf's voice. "I'll take that my lad. Quickly, now!" Pippin hesitated, but relented, handing the orb over to Gandalf. The wizard quickly wrapped the object in layers of fabric, tucking it away deep within his robes. He gave Pippin a harsh, reprimanding glare, causing the Hobbit to divert his eyes. But they did not stay diverted for long. Zuko knew Pippin. Once he found something he liked, he obsessed.

Leaving the ruins of Orthanc behind them, in the care of the Ents of Fangorn, the small company made haste for Edoras.

* * *

**AN: The song that Jasmine sang is "Lovers (Title Song)" by ****Kathleen Battle **from "The House of Flying Daggers". Review, please! 


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings" (books or movies) or "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Harry Potter" or "The Chronicles of Narnia" or any other book and/or movie I happen to mention

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Happy Holidays, everyone! I am so excited for this chapter! I don't think I've had so much fun writing a chapter this entire time. Yeah, I'm pretty pumped. Be warned, towards the end of the chapter, pretty much after the PLAY HERE warning, things are going to get slightly M rated, so if you try to avoid stuff like that, beware. Also, speaking of the PLAY HERE thing, when you see that, go on youtube, and look up "Marie Pages - Firedance", and play it. I tried to write as close to the music as possible, but if I'm off with some things, I am really sorry, and I hope the effect still gets through. So, enjoy the chapter, and please review!

P.S. If you haven't read "The Games We Play", and you don't intend to, here's a little back story about Jasmine. Jasmine has been a servant all of her life, and was born into a family of servants. Her mother was the hand maiden to Fire Lady Ursa, and thus had very strong ties in the palace. When she was five and Zuko was six, she was given to him as a playmate. What started as just a weak bond between servant and master sprouted into a strong, and vast friendship. This relationship was often made a bit complicated by the fact that Jasmine's father was the leader of the Fire Nation Resistance, and she was often sent on little info. gathering missions for him, forcing Zuko along. He never told her secret, and carried it to the grave with him. When Zuko was thirteen, and challenged to an Agni Kai by Fire Lord Ozai, Jasmine defended him, and almost put the Fire Lord on his back, but was defeated by trickery and deceit. As punishment, she was banished along with Zuko. Three years later is where our story begins.

* * *

CHAPTER 23: Party at Edoras

Using some very inaccurate, and probably entirely off, calculations, Zuko had come to the conclusion that it was Jasmine's sixteenth birthday. Adding that to the immense celebration that was already being planned at Edoras, they had a true party on their hands.

When the eight riders arrived in Edoras, all of the civilians and soldiers who had fought at Helm's Deep had already arrived. As they crossed through the rough gate of the village, a lady in white could be seen standing on the steps of the Golden Hall, her bright hair wrapping around her head in the heavy wind. The look of adoration was clear on Eowyn's face even from a distance, but it was not directed at Theoden, or her brother. But at a certain Ranger.

"There's your stocker." Zuko joked as they made their way through the village, citizens of Edoras coming out of their homes to greet them. Aragorn cast him a very dark look that he had not seen since Bree. At that, Zuko shut his mouth entirely. Obviously, Eowyn was off limits in the kidding department.

The Golden Hall had been transformed from a throne room into feasting hall. Long, wooden tables with matching benches were lined up across the Hall, with a space towards the far side reserved for dancing. Over the hearth, spinning on a spit, was a roasting boar, filling the Hall with the delicious smell of true, actual food. It had been so long since Zuko had eaten an actual meal that he was close to salivating as soon as he caught sight of it.

The entire space was packed with people. Soldiers, civilians, women and children. There was barely enough room to stand, let alone sit down at a table comfortably, but no one seemed to care. Everyone was just glad for a reason to celebrate.

For the occasion, Zuko was given one of Eomer's velvet tunics that laced a quarter of the way down the front, revealing a bit of his torso. It was dyed in a deep, blood-red scarlet, with an embroidered golden lead design throughout, bringing out the gold of his eyes, in Jasmine's opinion. Jasmine was also given a new outfit from Eowyn's own wardrobe; it was shorter than the traditional dresses of Middle-earth, ending right below her knees. It was the same scarlet color as his tunic with wide bell sleeves, and a wide neckline that caused one of her shoulders to be exposed, and gold lacing that ran down almost her entire back. Eowyn had strung her hair with thin, golden chains, making her raven hair shimmer with every turn of the light. Apparently, she and Zuko were important now because they got new clothes every time something went down.

Also, since it was Jasmine's "birthday", she was given even more attention than usual. Especially since it was her _sixteenth_ birthday. Like in the Fire Nation, when a girl turned sixteen in Rohan, she became free game. Men were socially free to court her, and they were jumping at the chance. Zuko could only watch as Jasmine was near swarmed by willing suitors.

The Hall was silent and solemn as Theoden gave his ceremonial toast in honor of the dead soldiers who gave their lives defending Rohan at Helm's Deep, but as soon as the toast was finished, the partying began. A few men with fiddles and drums and flutes picked up festive tunes, and people immediately took to dancing, and never stopped. There was laughter, drinking, eating, and more drinking everywhere. But Zuko wasn't feeling particularly festive, even though he was trying his hardest. As he watched Jasmine spin across the dance floor in the arms of other men, he could not find one single thing to feel festive about.

"It appears that your opportune moment, as it were, is passing." said Legolas smugly as he too watched Hayward twirl around the small space, his large hands grasping Jasmine's narrow waist.

Legolas himself had cleaned up nicely for the occasion. He no longer wore his dark travel clothes, but a light blue tunic that fit to his torso expertly. That natural Elven glow that shone from him usually was now doubly awe inspiring. Zuko did not miss the adoring looks that the young women of Edoras cast in the Elf's direction. Hell, he had received a few himself. But he only saw one girl's eyes that night, and they were obviously avoiding his.

"Legolas, if that was your attempt at 'cheering me up', you failed. Miserably." Zuko responded with a sour face as he allowed Gimli to place a mug of ale in front of him. Zuko was never much of a drinker, and actually detested the taste of alcohol, but considering the mood he was in, that dark liquid was beginning to look very friendly.

"If ever there was a time to make a move, laddie," Gimli quickly downed half of his mug, burping loudly. "It would be now."

"Are we discussing Zuko's tardiness in regards to his pursuit of Lady Jasmine?"

Out of absolutely nowhere, Eomer appeared at their table, looking a great deal cleaner, and a lot less solemn. Zuko doubted that he had ever actually seen the Rohan prince smile.

"Guys, I highly doubt that any of this is your business." said Zuko as he took a tentative taste of the ale. It wasn't masterly made _sake _from the royal vaults, but it wasn't half bad.

"After all we have been through together, Zuko, I cannot believe that you would even insinuate that your relationship with Jasmine is not our 'business', as you say."

At that. Aragorn sat on the bench, directly beside Zuko. The firebender was beginning to understand where all of this was heading.

"I am touched, really, that you all would care so much about my romantic life, but this little intervention of yours is not necessary."

"So, you have a plan, then?" Now it was Gandalf's turn to pry into Zuko's life. Worst thing about traveling the wilderness with these people for months, they became privy to every aspect of your existence.

"Well..." Zuko faltered for a moment, staring into his mug. "No. No I don't have a plan. I was close, though, the night we were attacked by Nazgul. I was so close to kissing her. Now, she's avoiding me like a plague."

Zuko looked around the table at the assembly of great men who were all standing in his corner. They wanted him to be with Jasmine, that was obvious. Maybe it was time he stopped playing the lone wolf card and asked for some help.

"What do you guys think I should do?" he asked, his voice near pleading. "I mean, I've been the good best friend who keeps his distance, the attentive gentleman, and the aggressive bad boy. I've never been much of a...lady's man. I'm lost here."

Aragorn was the first to answer, since he had invested a great amount of energy into this thing.

"Perhaps a more subtle approach. Continue to weave your way into her heart, and she will allow hers to submit to you."

"No, Jasmine is a woman of elegance." said Legolas, chiming in. "You must be refined and romantic when you approach her. She is not the young girl that we met in Rivendell. She has grown into quite the woman, and being such, a bit of maturity will be required."

Zuko took a bit of offense at that.

"Are you implying that I'm not _sophisticated_ enough to woo her? I'm totally sophisticated! Ten years at the Fire Nation Royal Academy didn't spit out a slob!"

"I have always supported the direct approach, myself!" bellowed Gimli. "All of these fancy ploys will only push her away. Skip all of the formalities. Walk right up to the lass, grasp her by the head, and kiss her!"

Zuko could not stop the projectile of ale from spewing out of his mouth.

"I agree with the Dwarf." remarked Eomer from the bottom of his mug.

"Yes, that would be the perfect approach if he wished to frighten her, not capture her heart!" That, of course, came from Legolas. Zuko tried to resist the urge to bury his head in the wood of the table, and sink into the earth.

"None of you are helping."

Gimli gave Zuko's shoulder a slight squeeze before a hard slap that knocked the air out of him.

"The night has only just begun, lad. You have time. Come, Legolas, I wish to discover just how little alcohol you can hold. I challenge you to a game of endurance."

Legolas's pointed ears perked.

"Alcohol? As in ale? Yes, I believe I shall accept your challenge, son of Gloin. I have never participated in a drinking game before." To Eomer, that was clearly a more interesting proposition than listening to the angsty complaints of a love sick teenager.

"And I shall judge this tournament, for it shall certainly be one for the ages."

The three older men then vanished into the throngs of drunk, cheering, singing soldiers, making their towards the ale barrels. Aragorn spotted a certain soldier trying to convince Jasmine to join him in a drinking competition of his own, and being the older brother type that he was, he could not let that happen.

"Excuse me, I shall try to prevent your love from being inebriated by men who would wish otherwise." said the Ranger with a cryptic grin before hurrying to Jasmine's rescue.

Gandalf was the only one who remained. For a moment, they sat in silence, watching the festivities before them. Zuko for a second felt that Uncle Iroh sat beside him instead of Gandalf. He could almost see the fat old man, sipping a cup of tea, tapping his foot to the music. He was smiling. But, when Zuko blinked, the image vanished. Gandalf stared at him with an off smile, as if he could read the young man's mind. Zuko snickered when he realized that, being a wizard, he probably could.

"I think I know what you're uncle would say at a time like this."

Zuko laughed, daring a smile.

"Really? Enlighten me."

Gandalf turned, his eyes focused on the beautiful girl who Zuko was in so much turmoil over.

"You have spent so many years of your life struggling to get somewhere, my prince." Gandalf said finally. "Perhaps if, just for this moment, you slowed down and saw where you_ are_, the answers will come to you."

Gandalf gave Zuko a strong pat on the shoulder before he to left to immerse himself in the celebration.

Zuko's eyes followed Jasmine's scarlet dress, letting Gandalf's words course through his head. It was true, Zuko's entire life had revolved around reaching an unreachable place. Jasmine had always been along for the ride, even when he knew she inwardly screamed to get off. But, perhaps when it came to being with her, he needed to stop fighting so hard. For once, maybe the world wasn't trying to test him.

-888-

It was a proven fact that the races of Middle-earth from Hobbits to Elves knew how to party. The people of Rohan were no different.

Jasmine had been on her feet all evening, being dragged into a dance every time one ended. Apparently, due to her birthday - which probably wasn't even her real birthday - she was the most popular single woman in the building. It was flattering, but overwhelming all the same. Hayward was kind enough to rescue her from the more intoxicated and brazen suitors by dancing with her himself. No doubt, Hayward was a wonderful dancer - go figure - and had coached her through most of the group dances, but she was hoping another would ask her for at least one dance.

Instead, said young man sulked in the corner, nursing a mug of ale, staring at her with a gaze that was both scary, and smoldering. Zuko summed up in two words: scary and smoldering.

Finally, she gathered all of the pathetic confidence she had in her, and approached the Fire Prince. If she wanted a dance, dammit, she was going to dance.

"Are you having fun being a wallflower?" she asked, sliding next to him on the large bench. Instead of the amused smirk that Jasmine expected, Zuko shot her a rather dark glare.

"Are you having fun being the most popular girl in the room?" Jasmine giggled good-humoredly, even though she could not miss the bite of sarcasm in his voice. Jasmine had been hopping that this version "Prince Zuko" had bowed out, but apparently he was making a special guest appearance.

"It's a party after all. It wouldn't be right to turn down every person who asked me for a dance."

"Yeah, but you could turn down _some_."

Now, Jasmine was getting annoyed.

"Well, if you are so 'displeased' with my dance partners, why don't you ask me yourself?"

"Come on, Jazz, you know I don't dance."

Even though that was the common response coming from him, Jasmine wasn't backing down. She rested her hand on his bicep absently.

"Oh, come on, Zuko, dance with - "

"Jasmine, I said no!" Zuko cried, harshly snatching his arm out of her hand. If Zuko noticed the hurt look in Jasmine's eyes, he didn't make a move to remedy it.

Jasmine wanted desperately to yell and scream, to punch him in the face for being such an unreadable jerk, but she withheld. It was obvious that the Zuko she had known in Middle-earth was the same Zuko she had known on that Spirits-forsaken ship. She never knew her heart could feel so broken.

"Alright, Zuko." she said, her voice level. "Sorry I, um, pressured you."

Without another word, Jasmine stood and made her way to the opposite end of the Hall, as far away from Zuko as she could manage. Aragorn looked up from a conversation he was having with Gamling, and gave her a slight smile, but she must have been wearing her emotions as a mask, for his smile soon fell and a look of concern replaced it.

With his eyes he asked, _What is wrong?_

In response, she just shook her head, and continued on her way.

-888-

The sun was setting on the western horizon, and the party hadn't even reached its climax yet. Gimli was thoroughly drunk, only coming out of his ale induced coma every fifteen minutes or so. Legolas had won the drinking game, apparently. And was a bit tipsy himself. Zuko figured that he would never in his life see a tipsy Elf. And as he stared at the bottom of his second mug of ale, he was wondering if he was getting there himself.

Pippin and Merry were doing what they did best: entertain. They had claimed a table as their dance floor, and sang in a loud drunken manner a song about the Green Dragon. Zuko grinned as he listened to the lyrics, remembering for a second the strange Hobbits of the Shire. He doubted he had ever been that at peace in his life, and never would be again.

Jasmine continued to avoid him, sitting on the opposite end of the Hall with Gandalf and Hayward, laughing and clapping along with the beat that Merry and Pippin were singing to. Aragorn slid onto the bench next to him, a rather pleased smile on his face.

"A deep intuition tells me that you are not enjoying yourself." said the Ranger, leaking sarcasm. Zuko snickered, but chose not to respond to the slight.

Gamling suddenly came to the center of the impromptu dance floor, calling loudly for silence.

"Tonight has certainly been a joyous, and greatly needed celebration!" he called, a bit of a drunken stutter to his voice. In response, multiple mugs were raised in agreement. "But even as we celebrate Rohan's victory over Isengard, we shall not ignore the birth that is also being celebrated." As all eyes turned to Jasmine, a great roar of applause went up from the room. Even though Jasmine was beaming, Zuko could still see the light blush staining her tanned skin.

"My Lady Jasmine," Gamling began "In keeping with the honor of our traditions, would you grace us with a dance?"

Another roar of agreement went up at that.

"What do they mean by that?" Zuko asked of Aragorn.

"In Rohan, on the celebration of a woman's sixteenth birthday, she performs a ceremonial dance that signifies her passing from childhood to womanhood. Even though Jasmine is not of Rohan, since it is also her birthday celebration, it is traditional for her to give a dance."

Zuko nodded in understanding, even though his eyes were still on her.

"I'm afraid I don't know any Rohan dances!" Jasmine shouted over the roar of the applause, her hands held up in surrender.

"A dance from your home country, then!" shouted a soldier in the crowd. Again, another roar of affirmation filed the Hall. Jasmine hurriedly looked for an excuse to get out of dancing in front of everyone.

"No one would know any Fire Nation songs! I guess I can't dance, then." There was a collective "awww" from the men and women in the Hall, until the room was silenced by the sound of an instrument almost like a shamisen. One of the instrumentalist had started a very familiar Fire Nation tune with a fiddle.

"How do you know that song?" Jasmine asked in a whisper.

"I might have taken more than knowledge back with me from the Fire Nation." Gandalf mumbled, evasively looking away into the distance. Jasmine cut him a suspicious glare, and he only winked. Wizards.

"It's a partner dance." Jasmine said, her eyes locking briefly on Zuko, but she quickly turned away. "But there's a part I can do alone."

As she stood, boisterous applause went up from the Hall. Jasmine slipped off her boots before walking to the center of the dance floor. Her steps were light, her feet almost not touching the floor at all. She nodded at the fiddler than took a stance. After multiple calls for "quiet" and "hush", when the Hall was utterly silent, the musician began.

**-PLAY HERE-**

Zuko knew this song all too well. The Firedance was an ancient dance that played out the making of the first firebender. It was in fact a partner dance, for the man was the firebender, and the woman was the fire. It was slow and sensuous at the start, the music filling the soul, causing long dormant emotions to rise to the surface. But the music was not what captured the attention of every person in the Hall. It was Jasmine.

She moved in such a way that Zuko felt his heart stop in his chest. She combined bending and dancing, moving her hands and body like the fire she controlled. The White Flame wrapped around her, caressed her, making her appear to be clothed in nothing but fire. Her eyes were closed as she swayed, her back arching as the music carried her some place that only music can take you.

Zuko watched, absolutely mesmerized.

He had never seen her move in such a way, in such an adult way. He knew the firedance was racy, and often only performed by a bride and groom at marriage ceremonies, but Jasmine made him feel more than just aroused. His entire soul was on fire, his blood boiling in his veins, his heart near combustion. She was all he saw in the room, in the world, the music was all he heard. Her black hair whipping around her head, the fire embracing her like a lover, the curve of her hips and the arch of her back. He swallowed, struggling to quench his dry throat, but found his mouth to be just as barren.

He did not know what compelled him, but he stood from his seat slowly. Aragorn asked him where he was going, but Zuko only heard a muffled sound. Jasmine was his only focus.

He moved around the crowd that continued to watch her, entranced, not noticing him in the slightest. He watched her from behind, listening for his cue. As the bridge began again, he stepped onto the dance floor, moving silently as not to alarm her. Even though, judging by the way she moved, she was unaware of anything transpiring around her.

The music began to rise, the musician holding out one high, soulful note. Jasmine froze, just as her part entailed, in the position of a flame, her arms stretching above her head, her back bent in a graceful arch. Zuko could stare at her in the position for a lifetime, but he wasn't about the miss his entrance.

Just as a another musician began to beat a fast beat onto the ground with two sticks, Zuko grasped her firmly by the waist, pulling her back flush against him.

Jasmine's eyes snapped open in surprise, staring up at him with far too many emotions running across her face. Most of them were questions. To answer them, Zuko brushed the knuckles of his left hand up the curve of her side, slowly, meticulously, his eyes never leaving hers.

Jasmine corked an eyebrow, mentally asking, _How well do you know this dance?_

Zuko smirked fisting his hand in her dark hair, and responded, _Baby, you have no idea_.

Giving her waist another firm squeeze, he spun her out. The fire span with her like a vortex, winding up her body before dissipating. Jasmine looked at him in utter surprise, but when she saw the look in his eyes, she abandoned all fear of decorum and social integrity. They were young, for Agni's sake. They deserved to have some fun.

The dance was in a way a game of cat and mouse. The man struggling to capture the alluring and elusive fire that mocked him with her distance, only moving close, just within reach, before jumping away. Zuko bended with her, they jumped and leapt in unison. This part of the dance symbolized fire's instruction of the man in how to move with her, dance with her. For, to truly firebend, he need not control the fire, but exist with her. But she would not let him have her. Not yet.

Finally, at the crescendo of the melody, Zuko had her in his arms, finally had her in his control, but at the insistence of a rebellious drum beat, she pushed him away, tempting him with the fast sway of her hips, and the way the scarlet dress clung to her torso like a second skin.

Zuko actually laughed out loud at her teasing, before rejoining the chase.

The music was even faster and more insistent now, symbolizing how the man was drawing closer and closer to his goal. Jasmine spun in the shelter of his arms, the fire bending around her, stretching up to her elegant fingers, before she jumped away, always playing, always teasing.

Zuko was becoming more aggressive and insistent, touching her with more force, moving with more urgent steps. The music went up in octaves, rising higher and higher, pulling the dancers closer and closer until finally, Jasmine allowed Zuko to truly dance with her.

In a way Zuko was bending _her_ like he would fire. She moved the way he wanted, staying constantly flush against him. He would spin her away then instantly pull her back in, holding her so close that they could have been one. He dipped her at the waist, her arms bending an arch of flame, before he would force her back up and dance with her again. The man was now a firebender.

The melody rose in a grand climax as Zuko, grasping her by the waist, tossed her straight up in the air where, for a moment, Jasmine's firebird motif filled the space above them, then she fell into his arms. With her leg hitched up around his waist for support, he dipped her low, her body entirely stretched and arched, as the song ended.

There was silence in the entire Hall as the people could do nothing but stare. The only sound was the heavy, rhythmic breathing coming from both Zuko and Jasmine. His head rested on her stretch abdomen, and her body had gone almost limp, bent so far back that her hair touched the ground.

Then, there was nothing but applause.

Zuko grinned in satisfaction against the fabric of Jasmine's dress before snapping her back up to where they were so close, their noses actually touched. Zuko held her by her knee, which was still wrapped around his waist, holding her flush against him. They saw nothing but each other, heard nothing but the beat of their hearts. Zuko saw a fire in Jasmine's eyes that he had never seen before. It was harsh and fierce and incredibly sexy.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" she finally asked, even though her voice came out more as an extended gasp. Zuko smirked, weaving his fingers through her hair to where he could grasp her head firmly.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Then, in a way that just oh so Jasmine, she threw her head back and laughed _that_ laugh. That laugh that Zuko had known was always reserved for him.

But, suddenly, the laugh caught in her throat. She stared at him with wide, almost frightful eyes. She quickly shook her head, like she had just done something so despicable and wrong that she could not even fathom it. She immediately untangled herself from his body, and retreated into the throngs of people.

But he was not going to let it end there.

_No way_ this was happening to him again.

Following her hurried steps, he ran after her. She was making for the back of the Hall where her room was located, probably intent on locking herself in for all eternity. He hurried his steps. Around him he heard familiar voices calling words of encouragement or advice or applause, but the only voice he heard was Aragorn's whispering, "Don't let her go."

Zuko had no intention of doing that.

Escaping the congestion of the crowd, Jasmine made a beeline for her room, but Zuko was a faster runner. As her hand grasped the handle to her small room, Zuko caught her.

"Jazz, wait!"

Her hand remained on the handle, her head turned from him, and Zuko feared for a moment that she would ignore him. But his heart leapt when she turned, her eyes locking with his. They were brimming with tears.

"What, Zuko?" she asked, her voice cracking. "What is this,_ what are you doing_?"

Zuko exhaled a deep breath, then answered.

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

Zuko had become a recently turned supporter of the direct approach.

Following Gimli's advice to the letter, he grasped Jasmine by the head, and brought his lips to hers. He did not pull away, didn't wait for her to respond, only kept his lips on hers, secretly praying that she didn't kill him for this.

After a few seconds of one-sided, desperate affection, Zuko felt Jasmine sigh into his kiss, and kiss him back. On the inside, Zuko's heart was tap dancing.

Zuko moved his hands from Jasmine's head, holding her firmly by the waist, allowing her arms to snake around his head and weave into his steadily growing hair. He could spend an eternity doing just this. He was an addict, and Jasmine was his drug. He drank her in like a man dying of an insatiable thirst. When he felt her nip at his lower lip, begging for entrance, he lost all sense of control or patience. All he felt was the need to be closer to her in every possible way, the need to go and not stop until the breath left his body. As Jasmine let out a slight, almost unnoticeable, moan into his mouth, he growled in the back of his throat before forcing her up against the nearest wall.

Zuko didn't want to think about how she learned how to kiss like that, but he was hella glad she had. The fire that coursed through his body began to rise, his entire being burned with an intense fire. Going on pure animal instinct, he lifted her up higher against the wall, and groaned when her legs captured his waist in a vice grip. His hands ran up and down her sides, marveling at the curves that had formed there, and he berated himself for not touching them before. This was no little girl that he had in his arms, but a woman who had seen and learned more than any girl her age should have to, but that exactly was what made Jazz, Jazz. She was another being entirely, a Spirit of fire sent back from the afterlife to take utter and complete control of his heart, body, and soul.

When he felt her warm - no, _searing_ - hands travel under the hem of his shirt, he was certain that he was going to cross a whole chorus line of boundaries and not give a damn, but a loud voice from the outside world infiltrated his mind.

"Honestly, you two, there are children present!" said Eomer in a gruff, humorous tone, followed by what must have been the whole army's laughter. Jasmine and Zuko both froze. When he opened his eyes, he saw her staring back at him, embarrassment reading all over her face.

Zuko pulled back some, but not enough to cause her legs to release him. He ran his hand over his hair as he watched her lean her head back against the wall, panting heavily. And the look in her eyes was doing nothing for the fire that was racing through his veins and heading straight down.

"Well..." Zuko said, smirking at his best friend. Jasmine smirked as well in a deviously seductive way.

"Well."

Suddenly, Jasmine used her hands to propel them both from against the wall, causing Zuko's back to land roughly against the door to her room. She reached behind him and quickly unlatched the bolt, but not before she realized that Zuko was leaning on the door as his only support. As it swung open, they both went down, falling very ungracefully onto the floor of Jasmine's room.

Jasmine stared down at Zuko, straddling his waist, perhaps checking for serious injury before breaking out into fits of laughter. Even though Zuko hurt everywhere, and had just experienced one of his less elegant of moments, he laughed with her.

"Oh yeah, go ahead and laugh, firebird."

From his spot on the floor, Zuko kicked the door closed, vowing to give Jasmine something to laugh about.

-8-8-

"Oh come on, you can do it."

"No, that one is pretty hard."

"You've always been better at riddles than me."

"Yeah, normal riddles. Ask me again."

The clear light of the moon shone down through the large window, casting its eerie glow on the pair. Zuko lay across Jasmine's body, his head resting against her bare abdomen. She lightly ran her fingers through his hair, lulling him to sleep, and igniting him all at the same time. Since the night was still young, and neither felt like sleeping, they resorted to riddles. Zuko could not help thinking back on that night beneath the stars when he was fifteen. When they invented constellations and talked about their dreams. He was in bliss, just like he was that night.

"What lives in the sea and the sky, yet cannot swim or fly?" Jasmine asked again, tugging slightly at the roots of his hair.

Zuko groaned loudly, burying his head deeper into her soft, tanned skin.

"You're making this harder than it is." said Jasmine with a laugh. Finally, Zuko let out a sigh of defeat, deciding it was better to guess incorrectly than stay up all night racking his brain for an impossible answer.

"Water?" he asked, exasperated. Jasmine's hands stopped their ministrations.

"Correct."

Zuko's head popped up to star into Jasmine's face to judge her answer, and was pleased to find her smiling back at him.

"I told you you were better at riddles than me."

Zuko smiled back, and rested his head back along the soft surface of her skin.

They continued like that in silence, with the sounds of the wind whistling over the rooftops of Edoras, and the night air seeping in through the window, cooling their heated skin. The celebrations had died down, finally, leaving nothing but the night's silence.

Jasmine's stomach lifted as she let out a deep, heavy, almost content, sigh.

"Are you glad we did this?" Zuko asked quickly, for the answer had been resting on his mind all night.

"Glad we did what?" Jasmine asked, even though Zuko could hear the laugh in her voice.

"You know..._this_." He made some miscellaneous motion with his hand for emphasis.

"Zuko. For a good bit of my life, I thought that I only wanted one thing. Peace. Freedom. I didn't even know what those things really were, but I knew that I wanted them. But, as I grew up - as I grew up with you - I began to realize that they weren't things that I could shoot my entire life towards. Just because those two words had been drilled into my head like a curse, they weren't my existence entirely. There were other things, too. Family. Friends. Love. The fact that I've found all of the above in you is just a bonus."

Zuko felt Jasmine tug at his hair, and he lifted his head to stare into her large, brown, soulful eyes that never failed to express absolute truth.

"Yes. I am glad we did this. So glad, in fact, that I think I'll never be upset about anything ever again."

Zuko offered a lopsided grin, then slowly crawled up her body, until half of his form pinned her to the soft mattress, and his face floated above hers. He brushed his hand across her cheek, toying with the small strands of hair, wet with perspiration, that stuck to her skin. She stared up at him with eyes that read nothing but love and trust...and lust. If he lived for a thousand years, and had a thousand women, nothing would ever affect him the way her eyes did at that moment. He leaned in closer until his lips levitated just above hers. He could feel her gasp with anticipation, and he had to admit, it did nothing for his growing ego.

"Well, I'm glad you're glad." he whispered. "Because I'm glad, too."

Then he pressed his lips to hers. This kiss was nothing like the desperate, hungry kiss that they had shared earlier that evening when everything inside of him screamed _go_, but this was slow and tender, something he could take his time with. In this kiss, they spoke of love and loyalty. Zuko could feel Jasmine in a kiss like that. When he was old and dying, lying on his death bed, he would pray to the Spirits that they would send him home with the memory of this exact kiss in his head.

After what felt like a blissful eternity, Zuko drew back. Jasmine stared back at him with half lidded eyes, and a grin of total contentment on her face. She stretched her body like a cat, and Zuko could instantly feel every inch of her skin against his bare, hot flesh. At once, he wanted her again. Who was he kidding? He would want this girl every second of every day for the rest of his life.

Slowly, he pecked a kiss to her pursed lips, and began a descent down, making a hot path along her skin. Jasmine groaned loudly in annoyance, even though he could feel her shiver when his tongue brushed lightly against her collarbone.

"Zuko, please, not again." she pleaded. "I'm exhausted. I need to sleep."

"You can sleep in late. It's not like we have anywhere to go." he said before kissing her belly button.

"Besides," he left a lingering kiss on the skin right below her stomach. "I want to hear you make that noise again."

"Oh please, what noi-AHH!" Jasmine's back arched violently, and she let out something between a scream and a moan when Zuko kissed a _particularly_ sensitive part of her body. He grinned against her skin, drinking in the fact that he could make her feel such passion.

"That noise."

And he did hear that noise too many times to count before the night was through.

-8-8-

Jasmine lay on her stomach, her raven hair spread out across the pillow like a dark halo. The light of the moon touched her skin gently, caressing her like a lover. She slept peacefully, her body rising and falling slowly with each breath. The sensuous curve of her back as it curved into her hip begged Zuko to run his hand up and down her spine, memorizing every dimple in her flesh. He was particularly fascinated by the thin criss-crossing silver lines that ran across the entire expanse of Jasmine's back. They were faint, and only showed in the pale light of the moon, but they spurned suspicion. Zuko was surprised he had never noticed them before. But, of course, he had never seen this much of her exposed before. He decided to press the matter in the morning, for he was certainly curious.

Saying that, it was painfully obvious that Zuko couldn't sleep.

It wasn't that he didn't wish to - he had never been more exhausted in his life - but he couldn't seem to pull his eyes away. Many times, he had slept beside Jasmine: when they were kids, when they slept on the hard ground of the Earth Kingdom, in Middle-earth. But never had he taken the time to truly watch her sleep this close. She was in such a peaceful place that he dared not breathe too hard lest he rouse her from paradise. Her lips were slightly parted, and she moaned lightly in her sleep, and Zuko wondered for a moment if she was dreaming of him. If she still carried him with her, even in the mysterious land her mind created. He prayed that she did, just as he carried her.

After all that they had been through together in their lives, never would he have imagined that they would end up at this place. He had dreamed about it plenty of times in the lonely darkness of the night, while he meditated in his cabin, shut off from the world. He would fantasize about loving her, about making her happy. But he had always held himself back. He feared poisoning her purity, her kindness, her _Jazz-ness,_ with his darkness. He would get close, but not close enough. He felt that he would never belong by her side. Now, in the light of the moon, wrapped entirely in her love, he knew that he belonged right there, and that he always had. The Heart Stone hummed against his chest.

Succumbing to the enticing call of sleep, Zuko pressed a light kiss to the base of Jasmine's neck, then turned over onto his back, resting his arm behind his head. With a slight sigh and a stretch, she moved her body until her head was resting against his chest, and her leg was draped over his. Zuko smiled a real true, honest to Agni smile, and leaned his head bag against the large pillows. This was all he needed, right here. Forget honor, the Avatar, and the Ring. He had Jasmine's love, and she had his. From his point of view, everything was alright in the universe.

-888-

As soon as the sun's warm rays touched her skin, Jasmine's mind jolted to life. She kept her eyes closed as she ran the past few days through her head. They had won the battle at Helm's Deep, confronted Saruman in Isengard, came to Edoras, she turned sixteen, they had a party, she danced with Zuko...Then it all came back to her in a wonderful, euphoric blur.

The memories of the night before paraded through her head.

Zuko's lips on hers, the way he utterly controlled her, no matter how hard she fought. The heat of his hands, the fire that coursed through both of them, threatening to burn the whole of the Golden Hall to the ground. The hard planes of his chest, the swimming, molten gold of his eyes. The way he smiled at her. She had never seen such a peaceful, happy smile on his face.

_"You should smile all the time." she said as she swept his bangs out of his eyes. "You look so beautiful when you smile."_

_He snickered in doubt, kissing the palm of her hand._

_"You're beautiful. Me...well...I'm..."_

_"You. Are. Beautiful." she said forcefully, holding his head in her hands. There was still doubt in Zuko's eyes, and a great deal of sadness, too._

_"I'm scarred."_

_Jasmine suddenly bent her head to his, and softly kissed the left side of his face. Then she kissed it again. And again. And again._

_"You are beautiful, my prince."_

_The love that shone in Zuko's eyes nearly knocked the air out of Jasmine. But, that love was soon replaced by another emotion that made Jasmine's body stir in places she didn't know could be stirred. At least not by him._

_"Call me 'my prince' again." he said with an undeniably sexy smirk. Jasmine rolled her eyes, not believing that they could go from being incredibly sweet and intimate to unabashed flirting._

_"No, I am not doing that."_

_Zuko arched his good eyebrow, then pulled her closer against him._

_"Do it. As your prince and sovereign lord, I command you." Even though Jasmine hated when he played the "sovereign lord" card, she could not ignore the fire the flooded her body when he used that tone of voice with her. Judging by the arrogant smirk on his face, he knew just that. Well. Two could play at that game._

_"And what if I don't?" she whispered in a sultry voice of her own. She could have sworn that Zuko growled, then she was suddenly on her back, staring up at him, feeling completely trapped, and loving it._

_"I have ways of making you do as I say."_

_THIRTY MINUTES LATER_

_Aragorn walked down the long hallway, making for the side entrance to the Hall. He knew that he would find Legolas there, clearing his mind as Elves favored doing. The Ranger could not find sleep, himself. Even in light of the celebrations, something nagged at his heart like a virus. Hopefully conversation would help to ease such pains._

_"PRINCE ZUKO!"_

_Aragorn's face paled, and his stomach turned. He had almost forgotten whose room he was passing. Even though he saw Jasmine as a sister, and would fight through Mordor itself to get to her, he could not deny that he was pleased with the union. It was meant to be. It was meant to last. And judging by the pitch of Jasmine's voice, Zuko was helping to keep it that way._

Jasmine was forced back into reality when she felt an arm strengthened by years of intense training squeeze her side followed by a deep groan.

"Morning." she whispered against his chest. She felt a soft, lazy kiss be pressed against her hair before his voice made deep by sleep answered.

"Did last night really happen?" Jasmine rested her head on his chest, looking up at his face.

"Judging by the soreness in my muscles and the happiness in my heart, I think it did." Zuko smiled before responding.

"Then I guess it did."

For a moment, they lounged in the bliss of the morning. The birds chirping outside of their window, the sound of Edoras waking from a heavy sleep. Jasmine was about to slip off into lazy, morning slumber before she once again heard Zuko's voice in her head.

"So...um, what does that make you now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I guess I mean, are you still my best friend, or, are you, well...my girlfriend?"

Jasmine had to resist the urge to laugh. Where Zuko could be serious and in control in one area, he was completely oblivious in others. She wouldn't be doing right by their friendship is she didn't milk it.

"What would you like me to be, Zuko? Your friend? Your girlfriend? Your _lover_?"

Jasmine finally released that laugh when she saw Zuko's pale, royal skin be stained by a blush.

"I guess all of those. If you want to be."

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, Zuko?"

Zuko then turned on his side to where he could face Jasmine fully. He took both of her hands in his, letting his warmth run through him, into her. She felt it fill her, take her completely.

"Yes. Yes I am." he whispered. "I am asking you to be mine, and only mine. I am asking you to love me the way I have undeniably come to love you. You will always be my best friend, of that I am certain. But now I want to be able to say that you're not just my friend. But you're my _girl_."

Just hearing that made Jasmine's heart grow close to bursting, and the small whimper escaped her throat against her will. Years and years of pushing her feelings for Zuko aside, years of wishing he would say those exact words. It was like her war was already won.

"I guess I could be your girl, then."

Zuko grinned that goofy, lopsided grin of his that she loved before pulling her into him, and kissing her soundly. In the back of her mind, she could have sworn that she heard Iroh whispering, "I told you so."

-888-

When they finally exited the room after many failed attempts at getting dressed without forcing each other back into bed, the Golden Hall was already awake and bustling. The tables had been pushed to the far walls after the night before, and the stench of ale and food was being washed away. Zuko leaned his head back and sighed, taking in the morning air. A beautiful morning. Until he saw the men he wanted to desperately avoid sitting at a long table directly across the room from them, eyeing them with mocking glances. More than anything, he wanted to grab Jasmine, and lock them both away in that room forever.

"We'll have to speak to them eventually." said Jasmine, who was not looking forward to this anymore than he was.

"Yeah, I know, but really? I was hoping they'd give us an hour, at least." Jasmine quickly grasped his hand before he could run away, and lead him towards the table. That morning, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Eomer all sat with their eyes on them, calculating how best to hold this over Zuko's head later, he was certain. The smirk on their faces was enough to make him blush beet red.

"Good morning, everyone!" said Jasmine in an almost bubbly tone of voice as she sat down directly across from Legolas. Zuko was a bit more wary when taking his seat.

"Good morning." said Aragorn with a slight grin.

"What's got you so cheerful, lass?" asked Gimli through a mouthful of bread. Jasmine simply shrugged as she reached for the loaf of bread, but the light that shone off of her was blinding.

"It's a beautiful morning. Saruman is dead. Rohan is not. Why should I not be cheerful?" The men then exchanged dark, serious glances, like they were missing something entirely. The smile fell from Jasmine's face.

"What's happened?" she asked, the love sick girl gone, and the honored member of the Company taking her place. Aragorn leaned across the table, his voice dropping to a tone liking to a whisper.

"You mean, you were not told?"

Zuko and Jasmine exchanged looks.

"Told about what?"

* * *

**AN: I am so glad I got this out by Christmas! I bit intense towards the end, but certainly a really high point in their relationship. After this, things are going to become a lot more serious, and it will be awhile before we see some smut. I hope this can satisfy everyone until then. Again, thank you guys for reading, and HAPPY HOLIDAYS! **


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings" (books or movies) or "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Harry Potter" or "The Chronicles of Narnia" or any other book and/or movie I happen to mention

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It has been forever since I've posted anything, and wow I have a breath of time, I thought I would go ahead and post what I have, even though there is really not very much of it. The rest of the chapter will be up soon, but this is just a little nod to prove that I'm still alive. Enjoy, and please review!

P.S. If you haven't read "The Games We Play", and you don't intend to, here's a little back story about Jasmine. Jasmine has been a servant all of her life, and was born into a family of servants. Her mother was the hand maiden to Fire Lady Ursa, and thus had very strong ties in the palace. When she was five and Zuko was six, she was given to him as a playmate. What started as just a weak bond between servant and master sprouted into a strong, and vast friendship. This relationship was often made a bit complicated by the fact that Jasmine's father was the leader of the Fire Nation Resistance, and she was often sent on little info. gathering missions for him, forcing Zuko along. He never told her secret, and carried it to the grave with him. When Zuko was thirteen, and challenged to an Agni Kai by Fire Lord Ozai, Jasmine defended him, and almost put the Fire Lord on his back, but was defeated by trickery and deceit. As punishment, she was banished along with Zuko. Three years later is where our story begins.

* * *

CHAPTER 24: If I Ever Leave This World Alive...

"Minas Tirith?" asked Jasmine, suddenly tensing. On instinct, Zuko squeezed her knee underneath the table. This was certainly mood-changing news.

Apparently, while Jasmine and Zuko were sharing feelings the night before, the war had taken a drastic turn. Pippin's curiosity had gotten the worst of him in the form of a Palantir. According to the Company, the dark orb that had fallen out of Saruman's robes was no orb at all, but a magical stone that permitted its owners to communicate over long distances. There were many - possibly hundreds - made by the Elves of Valinor but time had caused most of them to become lost. There were only three widely known Palantiri in Middle-earth: one in Minas Tirith, one in Barad-dur captured by Sauron from Minas Ithil, and apparently one in Orthanc. That just happened to be the Palantir they had in their possession in Edoras.

While the Hall slept, Pippin had snuck the Palantir from Gandalf, and went far enough to look into it. Little did he know that Sauron was on the other end of the line. But the Dark Lord wasn't expecting Pippin, either. The Palantir had served as the only form of communication between Sauron and Saruman, so when Sauron sensed Pippin, he thought he was seeing Frodo, the Hobbit with the Ring. He thought that Saruman had succeeded in finding the Ring. So, Sauron now had his eyes set on Pippin, the wrong Hobbit.

This put Pippin in a great amount of danger, but the blade had two edges. By revealing himself to Pippin, Sauron in his confidence had weakened his mental shields. Pippin was able to see for a brief moment Sauron's plans. Minas Tirith - the capital of Gondor - was Sauron's new focus, and he would hit it with everything he had. Gandalf believed that the attack could come at any time, so he planned to ride for Minas Tirith to warn them of the impending attack. It was vital that they survived the coming storm, for they were the last great stronghold of Man. If Gondor fell, the floodgates were open for Mordor to come rushing through. And - for his own foolish safety - Pippin was going, too.

"So, Gandalf believes that the attack could come at any time?" asked Jasmine, her brows creased in thought, her nails chipping nervously at the edge of the table.

"Yes." answered Aragorn, who had been explaining the situation to them from the start. "Sauron knows that Man has strength left, we proved that to him at Helm's Deep. Now he wishes for nothing more than to cut off the progression of Man, and prevent the formation of a united front. By appearances here, it shall take much for Theoden to agree to giving Gondor aid. So, Gandalf hopes to hold off Mordor until help can arrive."

Jasmine gnawed at her bottom lip, and Zuko could tell that she was lost in thought. Suddenly, she stood, nearly knocking the contents of the table over.

"I need to speak to Gandalf. Excuse me."

Jasmine stood fully and turned to walk away, but Zuko grabbed her wrist quickly, stopping her. She turned, eyebrows creased, but those same eyebrows shot up into her forehead as Zuko turned her palm over in his hand and placed a slow, lingering kiss on the inside of his wrist. The blush on Jasmine's cheeks was evident.

Finally, Zuko released her, and watched her walk away quickly, lightly touching the spot that Zuko kissed. Zuko's ego swelled, and he returned to his food with a light smirk on his face. But that didn't last long.

He looked up from his bread and porridge to see all of the men staring at him with nice, amused little grins on their faces.

"What?" he asked finally, even though he already knew. Gimli threw down his ale with a thud, and an exasperated huff.

" 'What?' The lad has kept us up all night in expectation, and all he can give us is _what_?"

"We know you had an eventful night last night." said Aragorn with a smirk. "We could hear Jasmine clear on the other end of the Hall." Zuko's body stilled and the little color that he had drained from his face.

"Apparently, you are a very capable lover, Zuko." said Eomer like it was the most casual thing in the world. Zuko was so shocked that he almost spit the water across the table.

"Guys, this conversation is turning really awkward, really fast, so I'm just gonna..."

"Come now, Zuko, we are only curious." said Legolas with a grin.

"I don't see how anything to do with my love life - especially my relationship with Jazz - is any of your business." Now Zuko was getting a little defensive.

"Please." huffed Gimli. "If it were not for us, there would be no relationship. Now...tell us. Was it everything you had hoped for?"

Zuko hung his head, inwardly groaning. These men were the closest thing he had to family in Middle-earth - except Eomer, it truly wasn't any of his business - and they had helped him in more ways than one. Besides, they'd never tell Jasmine about this conversation. And if they did, they were all dead anyway.

"It was beyond everything I had hoped for." said Zuko with a blissful sigh. "Jazz has invaded my senses, my entire body. I can smell her still on my skin, and I love it. Every fiber of her being is beautiful and sexy and _mine_. And I thought I wanted her bad before. Like, there's this noise she makes when I - "

"Alright, that's enough!" said Aragorn, cutting off Zuko's rather detailed description. "I am glad that you and Jasmine are a couple now, but she is still like a younger sister to me. I do not want to know about the noises that you cause her to make."

Zuko smirked, taking a sip from the mug of water he was working on.

"Don't ask if you don't wanna know, Strider."

At this, the entire table broke out into laughter, and even though the recent circumstances were bleak, Zuko felt that their little Fellowship had reached a healthy level of happiness again.

Until reality chose to show its hideous and unwelcome face.

Jasmine reappeared, walking fast and hard, her face drawn. As soon as Zuko saw her, he knew that something was wrong.

"Jazz...?"

"I'm going to Minas Tirith with Gandalf and Pippin." she spoke quickly, the words tumbling out of her mouth in an endless procession. But Zuko still caught every syllable.

"You're _what_?"

"Aragorn, how long of a ride is it to the White City?" she asked of the Ranger, utterly ignoring Zuko's question. Aragorn seemed equally surprised and confused.

"At Nightwing's speed, two or three days at the most."

Jasmine gave a stiff nod then stalked off in the direction of her room. Zuko could only watch her walk away, the muscles in her back tense.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" he asked of no one in particular. There was silence for a moment before Gimli spoke up.

"I'm afraid so, laddie."

Zuko moved in a fast and stumbling blur, bent on stopping Jasmine from doing something so ridiculously _stupid _as risking her life for a city that she hadn't the slightest bit of allegiance with. And leaving him behind in the process.

When Zuko made it to Jasmine's room, she was already completely packed and ready. This was worst than her death, for Zuko. At least then he knew that she didn't have a choice in leaving him. But now she was practically running away.

"Jasmine, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to Minas Tirith, I told you." she said evasively, clasping the leaf brooch that secured her Lothlorien cloak. Zuko gritted his teeth to prevent himself from losing his very fragile temper.

"No, I mean, _why_ are you doing it? There is no reason for you to run off to Minas Tirith!"

Jasmine's eyes finally turned to look into his, and even though there was a passionate fire behind them, he could see a bit of sadness and regret, as well.

"No reason? If what Gandalf believes is true, than Minas Tirith will need a firebender. The whole of Mordor will be aimed at that city, and if it falls, Middle-earth falls. I can't let that happen when I know I can help."

Suddenly, a young stable boy appeared at the door, looking rather timid since he suspected that he had just walked in on a lovers' quarrel.

"Lady Jasmine, your horse is ready." he said, his voice shaking.

"Thank you, Arland." The boy vanished, and Zuko began to realize that she was serious.

Jasmine threw her pack over her shoulder, and quickly moved past Zuko, towards the Golden Hall's exit. Zuko could do nothing but follow.

The morning air was almost chilly, and the wind coming in from the mountains was strong. Nightwing stood at the base of the stairs that lead up to the Hall, just as the stable boy had said, tossing his neck, anxious for a hard run. Jasmine petted his neck in greeting before tossing her pack of his back. Gandalf had already left, for Shadowfax was turning into a fast moving white dot on the plains.

Jasmine put her foot in a stirrup and moved to mount, but Zuko was not about to let her go that easily, like he had been doing since they arrived in Middle-earth. He grabbed her almost forcefully, and turned her to face him.

"I cannot let you leave like this, Jazz! I feel like I just found you, I _won't_ lose you again!"

"You'll never lose me, Zuko!" said Jasmine with just as much passion. She suddenly began to fumble with the neck of his tunic, and pulled out the Heart Stone. She grasped it in her hand, then moved his hand over hers. She looked up into his eyes, radiating an utter sense of love, and maturity beyond her years.

"Remember what you told me about this Stone? That no matter what, you'll be able to feel me in it? Even though we'll be apart, you will _always_ be able to feel me. And I will always be able to feel you."

The she leaned up on her toes and kissed him. He did not hesitate to kiss her back, grasping her head in his hands. She pulled herself flush against him, and he pulled her even closer with his arm around her waist. The kiss was desperate and harsh, Zuko's lips moving against hers with a bruising force...a goodbye kiss. Jasmine suddenly pulled back with a gasp, holding back a potential sob.

"I have to go, Gandalf already has thirty minutes on me."

Jasmine mounted, sitting firmly on Nightwing's back. She looked at home on Nightwing, like she they had spent an eternity riding together. And perhaps, in another world and another time, they had.

"Please make sure that Aragorn doesn't do anything, you know, _heroic_ please."

Zuko chanced a smirk even though he felt more like crying.

"I can't promise anything."

Jasmine smiled down at him, looking much older than she did the night before in the shadow of the moon when she exploded in his arms. She looked like she was marching to certain war.

With a small smile, she whispered, "I'll see you in the White City." Then, in an even softer tone, she said, "I love you."

Then, like she was never there at all, she was gone. Nightwing's speed was unraveled, and when he ran with his full strength, there was no stopping him. Zuko let the wind wash over him as he watched his best friend ride away, and for some reason he felt that he would never see her again.

Even though he knew she could never hear, he whispered, "I love you, too. I always have. Always will. You strong-willed, stubborn, unbelievable girl."

* * *

**AN: There you go! Kinda sad, but sweet, too, I think. Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings" (books or movies) or "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Harry Potter" or "The Chronicles of Narnia" or any other book and/or movie I happen to mention

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's been forever, I know, but this is a pretty long chapter, even though it is a bit of a filler. Enjoy and please review!

P.S. If you haven't read "The Games We Play", and you don't intend to, here's a little back story about Jasmine. Jasmine has been a servant all of her life, and was born into a family of servants. Her mother was the hand maiden to Fire Lady Ursa, and thus had very strong ties in the palace. When she was five and Zuko was six, she was given to him as a playmate. What started as just a weak bond between servant and master sprouted into a strong, and vast friendship. This relationship was often made a bit complicated by the fact that Jasmine's father was the leader of the Fire Nation Resistance, and she was often sent on little info. gathering missions for him, forcing Zuko along. He never told her secret, and carried it to the grave with him. When Zuko was thirteen, and challenged to an Agni Kai by Fire Lord Ozai, Jasmine defended him, and almost put the Fire Lord on his back, but was defeated by trickery and deceit. As punishment, she was banished along with Zuko. Three years later is where our story begins.

* * *

CHAPTER 25: Hot Child in the City

The ride to Minas Tirith was hard and exhausting. Jasmine was sore after the first day, but they could not stop for long. Jasmine followed Gandalf's instructions, riding in a south east direction, following the Great West Road. During the day they often had to stop and hide, for Nazgul circled the area like hawks. There weren't many of them, but Jasmine knew that not even Nightwing could outrun a fell beast. On the second day she stopped at a lone house on a hill just outside of the Firien Wood. The dangerous looking men who habitated the strange place were wary of her until she mentioned one of Gandalf's more widely known names: Mithrandir. They weren't exactly friendly after that, but they didn't point weapons in her direction anymore. They gave her food and shelter, and a place to sleep besides the back of a horse, and in the morning she was off.

Living on a bite of lembas a day, and a sore butt, Jasmine was looking more and more forward to arriving in Minas Tirith with every passing hour. And more forward to seeing Zuko again. Especially at night, when the true chill of winter hit her hard, she longed for his warmth. Shivering on Nightwing's back, she wished for his arms around her, for his voice in her ear. She felt stupid for falling so hard in the middle of a war, but she regretted nothing. Being with him was the happiest thing that had ever happened to her.

As the sun rose on the third day, Jasmine found herself looking on the White City of Minas Tirith.

It was absolutely breathtaking, like someplace out of a dream or a dream of a dream. The city was all made of white stone that the sun caught with every turn of the light. It was built into a cliff face, eight levels traveling higher and higher until it ended at a great tower and a citadel that shone brightly even from where Jasmine stood. The semi-circular shaped city was split practically down the middle by a thrusting pier of rock, causing the city to look more like a mountain.

But, closer than Jasmine could have ever imagined stood Mordor. It was dark and radiated a constant ora of death and decay, sheltered by mountains that only allowed the fires of Mount Doom to show. Somewhere in that was Frodo and Sam. Jasmine wanted to cry just thinking about the two Hobbits wandering in such a place. How Minas Tirith could have stood this long in its shadow baffled her.

Jasmine rode to the first set of enormous, finely engraved gates, looking up at the barricades above it.

"State your name and business in the city!" shouted a guard down at her.

"My name is Jasmine, daughter of Roso, member of the Company of the Ring that set out from Rivendell! I have come at Mithrandir's bidding!"

There was a pause, probably the guards measuring the truth of Jasmine's words, before there was a resounding echo of, "Open the Gate!"

The metal hinges groaned as the gate slowly opened before her. The city was even more magnificent inside the gate. At the entrance of the first level was a large stature of a man on horseback, his face proud and stern and ancient. This city was old. Older than even Ba Sing Se.

A soldier approached her, dressed in full plate mail, the image of a wilting tree on his chest.

"Has Mithrandir arrived already?" she asked, breathing heavily.

"Yes, my Lady. Not fifteen minutes passed, and rode directly to the Citadel on the eighth level."

Jasmine looked up at the towering city, and groaned inwardly. Great. More riding.

-8-8-

Jasmine arrived at the top level, and was near collapsing. Gandalf and Pippin stood at the door to the Citadel, looking rather pleased to see her.

"Ah, Jasmine. Just in time." said Gandalf in the matter-of-fact tone of voice that he favored.

"I certainly hope so." she said, her voice coming out raspy and lacking in strength. She dismounted with unsteady feet, her legs numb from lack of use. Slowly but steadily, she approached the wizard and Hobbit.

The courtyard of the Citadel was also made of white stone, with a finely trimmed lawn surrounding a small fountain and a white, leaf-less tree. Four men in ornate armor stood facing away from the tree, unmoving. They guarded the dying tree like they guarded the heart of the city itself. As she walked past them, they didn't even register her presence. Didn't blink. Didn't twitch. She wasn't even sure if they were even breathing.

"What's with them?" she asked once she stood directly in front of Gandalf.

"I shall explain the guards later, but now subtly is needed." answered the wizard. "Lord Denethor is the Steward of Gondor, a caretaker of the throne, and Boromir's father. To give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise." Jasmine and Pippin both nodded in understanding. "And do not mention Frodo. Or the Ring." More nods. "And say nothing of Aragorn either." Gandalf turned to enter the Citadel before he stopped once again. "In fact, it would be better if neither of you spoke at all. Especially you, Peregrin Took."

Pippin hung his head a bit, but nodded in affirmation all the same.

The doors to the great hall opened, and Jasmine was instantly knocked back by the pure grandeur of the space. It was truly a hall of kings. Everything was clean and masterful, the windows were deep and lined each side of the hall. Columns made of black marble the size of Ents also lined the hall, given the room an ever more majestic look than the initial impression. The ceiling was high and arched, going on forever, it seemed. As they walked down the long expanse of the hall, Jasmine noticed vaguely that there were no tapestries or hangings lining the walls, much different from the Golden Hall of Edoras. Instead, in between each pillar was a tall marble statue of a passed king of Gondor. They were beautiful and carved to be life-like in every aspect, but they were cold. Imitations of life were all they were. At the very end of the hall was a raised dais with many steps leading to a white marble throne. Behind the throne, carved into the wall, was the image of a bare tree crowned with seven stars, the sigil of Gondor. Suspended above the white throne was the image of a golden crown. Everything was there. The throne. The crown. No king.

But, at the foot of the throne of the king, slouched over in a lesser throne of black marble, was the man that Jasmine assumed to be Lord Denethor, Steward of Gondor. Jasmine couldn't tell much about the man since he was buried under so many layers of expensive fur and silks and velvets. Hopefully when they were closer, she would be able to get a good look at the the man who was Boromir's father.

There was no sound but the echo of Gandalf's staff on the hard floor as the three made their way closer and closer to the throne. The silence was slightly unnerving for Jasmine. There was no one in the hall, _no one_. Jasmine would rather be met with unfriendly eyes than no eyes at all.

Finally, they arrived about five feet in front of Denethor's throne. The man sat so still, that one would think that he was entirely unaware of their presence. Also, now that they were closer, Jasmine noticed that the man was cradling something in his hands, like one would a small child. He seemed in a state of grief.

"Hail Denethor, son of Ecthelion," Gandalf said, finally breaking the tense silence. "Lord and Stewart of Gondor. I come with tidings in this dark hour, and with counsel."

Then, from beneath the dark robes, a voice once proud, but bent and broken with corruption spoke up. "Perhaps you have come to explain this."

Denethor sat up, and the item he was cradling was revealed. It was an ivory horn, split directly down the middle. Even in its ragged and disfigured state, Jasmine instantly recognized it. It was one of those things she would never forget. The last time she saw that horn it was hanging from Boromir's hip as she fell into the darkness of Khazad Doom. She heard Pippin gasp next to her. The last time he had seen that horn was seconds before Boromir died.

"Perhaps you have come to tell me why my son is dead."

Denthor rose his head, and Jasmine got a good look at the man. Her first thought was how could this man who was dead inside ever father a person so full of life like Boromir. His skin was so pale that it was practically transparent, his eyes were dark, fathomless holes that lead to nowhere. His hair was silver-grey and long, hanging across his face like a veil. His bone structure was that traditional, noble, Gondorian look that Jasmine had seen in Gondor, but the shadows cast by his sunken in skin reminded her more of a Wraith than a substitute king.

"Boromir died defending us, my kinsman and me."

Pippin's voice was such a shock that Jasmine almost didn't register it. She inwardly sighed. _Thank you_, Pippin.

"I stood beside him, as he blew that horn. He fell defending us from many foes." said the Hobbit as he moved in front of Gandalf, dropping to his knee.

"I offer you my service, such as it is, in payment for this debt." Jasmine heard Gandalf mumbled something next to her which could roughly translate to, "Oh Agni, please no."

Denethor's permanent scowl deepened even more than possible, and when he spoke again, his voice was like the shadow of death itself.

"This is my first command to you. How did you escape, and yet he did not, so mighty a man as he was."

Jasmine silently prayed that Pippin would for once not answer that question literally.

"The mightiest man may be slain by one arrow. But Boromir was pierced by many."

Judging by the look on both Gandalf and Denethor's faces, that was not the proper answer.

"Get up." Gandalf commanded gruffly, tapping Pippin on the back with his staff, quickly moving to salvage the odd situation. "My lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir. But it is not now. War is coming."

"Boromir would not want you to grieve for him when the city he loved so much is in danger." said Jasmine, stepping forward. Denethor's harsh gaze was suddenly turned on her.

That's right. She wasn't in Rohan anymore. She was a woman, a _foreign_ woman, in another man's court. She should probably should have just turned around and walked back to Edoras for all the good it was doing her.

"You were not addressed, woman." he practically spat in her direction.

"Forgive me, my lord." said Jasmine with a slight bow, instinctively falling back into her submissive, servant decorum. "My name is Jasmine, daughter of Roso, member of the..."

"Yes, I am aware of who you are, foreigner." Denethor's eyes then turned back to Gandalf. "Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand, you would use me as a shield against Mordor, and with your right you would seek to supplant me. I know who rides with Theoden of Rohan. Oh, yes. Word has reached my ears of this _Aragorn_, son of _Arathorn_."

"There is no time for these suspicions, my lord!" Gandalf's voice vibrated with rising annoyance. "The enemy is on your doorstep. As steward, you are charged with the defense of this city. Where are Gondor's armies? You still have friends. You are not alone in this fight. Send word to Theoden of Rohan. Light the beacons."

Considering the circumstances, Jasmine thought that Gandalf was being pretty calm. If she was faced with a complete tyrant like Denethor, she would not be nearly so composed.

Denethor's scowl slowly turned up into a a sinister smirk.

"You think you are wise, Mithrandir, but for all your subtitles, you have no wisdom. I tell you now, I will not bow to the Ranger from the North, last of a ragged house long bereft of lordship."

Jasmine outwardly bristled at that. An insult to Aragorn might as well has been an insult to her. Gandalf seemed equally put off.

"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the king, _steward!_"

Denethor suddenly stood, seeming to lurch forward like some enraged, rabid beast.

"The rule of Gondor is _mine_! And no other's!"

Jasmine could only stare at the man before her. This was the reason that Gondor had become the long-running joke of Middle-earth. Men like this, so utterly weighed down by the imitation of power that they mistook it for true nobility - were given charge over Men. Aragorn was needed now more than ever.

Gandalf stood for a moment, staring with intense eyes at Lord Denethor, searching maybe for some glimmer of hope, some small trace of nobility that would lead Minas Tirith through the maelstrom that was heading towards them. But what he saw must not have been satisfactory, for with a deep sigh, the wizard turned and hurried out of the hall. Jasmine and Pippin could do nothing else but follow.

As Jasmine prepared to exit through those intimidating doors that had seen so much, she turned to see Denethor once again hunched over in his pretend throne, clutching Boromir's horn to his chest, the image of a man who was far too broken to ever be put back together.

-8-8-

"All has turned to vain ambition!" Gandalf raved when they were finally free of the silent hall. Jasmine was far too relieved to be out in the open again.

"He would even use his grief as a cloak!"

"It is sad to think that such a place has been handed over to people like that." Jasmine said solemnly, the doors closing soundly behind her.

Gandalf stopped, looking out over the fields of Pelennor, Mordor staring them in the face.

"A thousand years this city has stood. Now, at the whim of a madman, it will fall. And the White Tree, the tree of the King, will never bloom again."

The three passed said tree, and still, the men guarded it.

"Why do they still guard it?" asked Pippin, voicing Jasmine's thoughts, as well. As Gandalf spoke, they walked down the long walkway that thrust out of the mountain, towards the pinnacle.

"They guard it because they have hope. A faint and fading hope that one day it will flower. That a king will come and this city will be as it once was, before it fell into decay. The old wisdom borne out of the West was forsaken. Kings made tombs more splendid than the houses of the living, and counted the names of their descent dearer than the names of their sons. Childless lords sat in aged halls, musing on heraldry, or in high, cold towers asking questions of the stars. And so the people of Gondor fell into ruin. The line of kings failed. The White Tree withered. The rule of Gondor was given over to lesser men."

Jasmine had heard similar stories concerning the Fire Nation from her father. How the Fire Lords became blinded by the promise of power, so blinded that they forgot their purpose in the world. However, there was always hope. That was why the Earth Kingdom fought, and the Water Tribes, and the Resistance. Hope that the Fire Nation could be the great, peaceful nation it once was again.

At the pinnacle of the walk way, Mordor appeared even closer. The mountain peaks were utterly dark, the fires of Mount Doom showing from the other side. Dark clouds rolled out from behind rocks, the sharp rumble of thunder reaching even their ears. Yet, there was something...unnatural about the thunder, about the clouds. It seemed far too menacing, like it was intentionally meant to inspire fear.

"Mordor." whispered Pippin, his eyes on the intimidating horizon.

"Yes. There it lies." responded Gandalf. "This city has ever dwelt in the sight of its shadow."

"A storm is brewing." said Jasmine as she watched the heavy clouds with wary eyes.

"This is not the weather of the world. This is a device of Sauron's making. A broil of flame he sends ahead of his host. The Orcs of Mordor have no love of daylight, so he covers the face of the sun to ease their passing along the road to war."

"Like the Uruks of Isengard?" Jasmine asked. "Half of their defeat came with the day light."

"Yes, very much like Uruk-hai. However, unlike the darkness of the night that surrenders to day, this darkness will not fade. When the Shadow of Mordor reaches this city...it will begin."

For a moment, they stood in silence, Gandalf's words hanging heavily on them all. Those clouds were already close enough. It would not be long, now. Not long at all.

"Well," said Pippin with a sigh. "Minas Tirith. Very impressive. Where to next?" Pippin turned to away from the Citadel, but he didn't get far.

"Oh, it is too late for that, Peregrin." said Gandalf in a voice made heavy by the weight of the world. "There is no leaving this city. Help must come to us."

A strong gust of wind came in from the mountains, wrapping around Jasmine's head, tossing her hair into her face. She knew that she would make a stand in Minas Tirith. She just prayed that Theoden got there in time. That Zuko got there in time.

-888-

Jasmine could not remember feeling so worn and weathered, like a leather boot. The dirt of hard travel clung to her body, and she desperately was in need of a bed.

Since she was a guest of Gandalf's, and Gandalf was as good as a king in Minas Tirith, they were given noble rooms on the sixth tire of the city, as close to the Steward and the King's quarters as possible.

Jasmine had not been in a building of royal standard in a long time, but she remembered how things worked. The white marble was very different from black granite, but the atmosphere was the same. After being directed through a maze of hallways and passages and many rooms that had very similar looking doors, she made it to what she hoped was her room.

When she opened the door, she found that the room was rather beautiful. It was clean and white, with a large window that looked out over Pelennor Fields. It included a large bed, a desk, two chairs, and a small table. Compared to two days on horseback, it was heavenly.

Also, her new room came with a thin, young girl with crimson hair, wearing a simple grey dress. Her eyes were in a constant state of submission, her posture making her seem constantly small. Jasmine recognized such a uniform easily. A servant. This suddenly became very awkward.

When her eyes landed on Jasmine, the girl bowed stiffly at the waist, her hand clasped in front of her. She couldn't have been more than fifteen - Jasmine's age, actually. Okay, this was _very_ awkward.

"Lady Jasmine," said the girl with a slight accent she could not pinpoint. "My name is Ceola. I will be attending you while you are in Minas Tirith."

Jasmine tried to swallow, but she found her throat to be rather dry.

"Um...thank you, Ceola, but I really don't need an _attendant_ while I'm here."

"You are a guest of the Steward, my lady." said Ceola in that soft voice of hers. "It would be unfitting for you to be unattended."

"No, really, I know that you have other things to do, I don't want to be on your daily list."

"My lady. I appreciate your kindness, but I'm afraid there is no getting rid of me."

Jasmine opened her mouth to argue, but she was far too tired. Perhaps after she had taken a nap, she would be more prepared.

"I guess not." Jasmine sighed deeply, closing the door behind her. "But, if we're going to do this, please don't call me 'my lady'. Jasmine is fine, I promise you."

Ceola seemed rather shocked by that. Certainly, no one ever disputed being called by a higher title. It was unheard of.

"V-very well my la - Jasmine, I mean." she stuttered, obviously uncomfortable. "Is there anything I may do for you?"

Jasmine sat down on the edge of the bed, and almost fell directly asleep. It felt so nice being on a mattress again. She looked down at her skirt and actually flinched when she realized how dirty she was. She couldn't believe she came before Lord Denethor looking such a mess. He probably thought she was some kind of mannerless savage.

"Um, actually, there is." said Jasmine, looking up at Ceola. "Could you maybe find a spare dress somewhere, my clothes are so filthy..."

"Of course, my lady - "

"Jasmine."

"Jasmine, I mean. Shall I have your clothes washed in the mean time?"

"Oh, I can do it myself if you just point me in the direction of..."

"Nonsense, my lady. You have been riding for nearly three days. You deserve to rest."

Jasmine didn't know how it happened, but she suddenly found herself in a thin chemise, tucked into the divinely soft bed, her traveling clothes folded neatly in Ceola's arms. Either the girl was good, or Jasmine was beyond exhausted. Those pillows really were very soft.

"I will have new attire laid out for you. Send for me through one of the guards outside if you have any need."

"Thank you, Ceola." Jasmine whispered sleepily, the world becoming a foggy haze.

"Of course, my lady. Sleep well." said Ceola before Jasmine heard the door close.

"Jasmine.", Jasmine whispered, before the seductive call of sleep enveloped her.

-888-

Jasmine woke from a dreamless sleep not six hours after she arrived. As soon as her eyes opened, she berated herself for waking. The bed was absolutely marvelous, so soft and large. She struggled to put herself back to sleep, but it was impossible. She was undoutably awake.

With a groan, she pulled herself up, her body feeling heavy, yet well rested. She instantly noticed a new dress laid out on the edge of her bed, an outfit more beautiful than she expected. It was simple in design, but rich in fabric. The base was a navy blue with white sleeves, simple design made from something close to silk, with white sleeves made from a lighter material, that flared out at the elbow. There was lacing up the sleeves, allowing for easy change in length, and a wide, white satin belt that Jasmine could loosely tie around her middle. It was an absolutely beautiful dress that was loose enough to move around in, yet designed in such a way that it would be fit for Gondor's court. Jasmine grinned as she looked herself over in the full length mirror in the corner of her room. Ceola did well.

Jasmine slowly exited her room, looking up and down the ancient white halls. Just as Ceola had said, there were two silent guards stationed outside of her door. She wasn't sure if that was proper guest treatment...or a more elaborate type of prison.

"Um...would either of you be able to direct me to the stables?" It was her duty to make sure Nightwing was settled in.

She was almost surprised when one of them answered.

"Yes, my lady. On the sixth level, following the horse emblems on the walls, you will be lead right to them."

"Oh." she answered with a smile. "Thank you."

For such a serious group of people, they were awfully nice.

-8-8-

Walking through the city of Minas Tirith was like walking through some kind of spirit city. The people moved like shadows through the white streets, like ghosts of ghosts. There seemed to be more of a silence in this city than in any other place Jasmine had visited during her time in Middle-earth. But, not a happy peace that filled her heart with calm, but a foreboding peace. Like the entire city had already signed its own death certificate, and were preparing themselves for the afterlife. Jasmine's steps quickened.

The stables of Minas Tirith were almost as grand as the stables of Edoras. The clean, sophisticated style that the rest of the city had adopted was translated in the home of the steeds. Elegant and bright, it was beautiful. But cold.

Jasmine instantly spotted Nightwing - the black, brazen stallion just shone with attitude - but she also spotted Pippin speaking with Shadowfax, who occupied the stable next to Nightwing. There was a soldier with him, dressed in black and white, with a handsome face and head full of shining hair.

"Oh, Jasmine! It's good to see you up, and looking quite beautiful, I must say." said Pippin when he spotted Jasmine coming towards them.

"Why, thank you Pippin. A few hours on an actual mattress does miracles. I was just coming to check on Nightwing." Jasmine gestured towards the Meras, who was currently neighing and stomping with vigor at the sight of his rider.

"_You_ ride that stallion, my Lady?" asked the soldier, an utterly baffled look on his face. Jasmine only shrugged.

"You wouldn't be surprised how many times I've gotten that reaction. I'm Jasmine, by the way."

"Yes, I am very familiar with the stories of you, Lady Jasmine. The stallion rider, the victor of death, the beautiful lady of white fire." The man's eyes shone slightly, and the a girlish blush crept up Jasmine's neck. "Yes, your name is quite infamous here." The soldier bowed low, his white cape flaring out dramatically behind him.

"I am Beregond, son of Baranor, of the City Guard, at your service."

"Beregond is enlightening in regards to my duties as member of the Guard!" Pippin said, practically bursting with excitement, like the eager young pupil he was.

"Well, do you mind if I join you on your tour?" asked Jasmine. "I know Gandalf is very busy doing...well, whatever it is Gandalf does when he disappears. I would wander the city on my own, but in a place like this, I'd be lost for months."

"It would be an absolute honor, my Lady." said Beregond, face beaming.

-8-8-

So, Beregond lead them throughout the city, showing the store rooms and posts that the Guard used. It truly was an amazing city, full of secret doors and stairwells that lead to more secret doors. A city of mystery and grace, not so different from Ba Sing Se. The people treated with constant kindness and awe, like she was some kind of legend come to life. Apparently, she was widely known as the Lady of White Fire. Jasmine had no idea that their little quest had spread so far. She had gone from being an obscure foreigner to a hero of legend, and she had to admit, that it was growing on her.

The sun was making its steady way into the west when Beregond ended their tour. They sat on a long bench built into stone, looking as the sunlight washed over the great fields of Pelennor. Mordor stared right back at them, the thunder it created rumbling in the distance, shaking the earth. It turned a beautiful scene into an anthem for death instantly.

"What can I see there? Is it another city?" asked Pippin, pointing east. Jasmine focused her sight on where Pippin was pointing, and did actually see a great collection of buildings and bridges built almost over the Anduin. But, there was no life in that city. It was ruined, only inhabited by ghosts. Even from that distance, a lost cause was obvious to Jasmine.

"It was a city once." Beregond's voice was like one great sigh as he spoke. "The chief city of Gonodr, Minas Tirith was only a fortress. Now it is the ruin of Osgiliath that our enemies burned and over-ran. Yet, even now, Captain Faramir -

"Boromir's brother?" asked Pippin and Jasmine simultaneously

"The very same - and the few forces that remain under him defend the city."

"But, why do they defend the city if it's overrun?" asked Pippin, his eyes wide with innocence. Beregond struggled to not say the words allowed, but Jasmine did not hold such strong allegiances.

"Denethor. He does not favor Faramir, does he?"

"There have been rumors that the late Captain Boromir was highly favored by Lord Denethor. But those are only rumors." Jasmine snickered.

"Well, you know what they say about rumors."

Jasmine continued to stare out over the fields that grew dark as dusk approached. Yet, her eyes always strayed on Mordor. Even now, the great, dark essence that shone from the land grew, as did the anxiety in her heart.

-8-8-

The night descended, and an even more profound hush swept over the city. For a place so large and populated, there was little to no activity. The Minas Tirith that Hayward had described to her was close to nothing but a memory now.

Jasmine could not sleep in the strange, lonely, intimidatingly large room, so she instead set up camp in Gandalf's room with Pippin. Before leaving them, Beregond had given Pippin a short sword, armor, helm, and finery bearing the sigil of Gondor. It was actually quite a nice uniform, almost royal, in Jasmine's opinion.

Gandalf stood at the balcony of his quarters, a pike out of the corner of his mouth, staring pensively out towards Mordor. Jasmine occasionally heard him mumble something incoherent, but otherwise it was like they were not even there.

"This is all very nice." said Pippin as he stared oddly at his newly given sword. "But, I am sure it is just a...ceremonial position. They don't actually expect me to do any fighting. Do they?"

"You are a servant of the Steward now." said Gandalf, his back still turned. "You are going to have to do what you're told. Servant of the Citadel."

In the midst of Gandalf's grumbling, the tabacoo had gone in the wrong way, causing the old wizard to cough heavily. Without so much as a second thought, Jasmine poured a cup of water from a pitcher provided in the room.

Jasmine laid a soft hand on Gandalf's back, causing him to jump at her touch. She did not say a word, just smiled, and presented him with the cup. He smiled in return, and squeezed her should in his much larger hand. When people are trapped on the top of a mountain for hours, they form pretty strong bonds.

Pippin came to join them at the balcony, even though he had to stand a bit straighter to see over the railing.

"It's so quiet." he whispered, as if his voice alone would shatter the silence.

"It is the deep breath before the plunge." said Gandalf.

Jasmine tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, saying, "It won't be long now, will it?"

"No, my dear. Not long at all."

"I don't want to be in a battle." said Pippin suddenly. "But waiting for one I cannot escape is even worse."

Jasmine knew the feeling well. In the Fire Nation, growing up, everyday was a potential battle. Her father could leave on a mission for the Resistance and never come back at any time. Her family was constantly in danger of being discovered and executed, always having to hide and sneak and whisper. The anxiety grew even worse with the revelation of the Avatar. She never knew who they would be fighting next, who they would be running from next. The peace that she and Zuko knew in the Shire was truly the most peace they had known in their lives. And now she found herself right back in the thick of it. Just as Haldir said.

"Was there ever any hope, Gandalf? For Frodo and Sam?" asked Pippin with his eyes on Mordor. Gandalf sighed deeply, inhaling a puff of tobacco.

"Only a fool's hope."

"Well, it is a good thing we are a band of fools." Jasmine smiled, and turned to look at her two companions. It had been said, before they departed Rivendell, that the Company was a fool's mission, made up of nothing but fools. Technically speaking, a fool's hope was the only hope they had.

"Our enemy is ready. His full strength is gathered. Even though there is activity throughout Middle-earth- beyond the Inland Sea, north in Mirkwood, and beyond - it is here that the hammer stroke will fall hardest. Not only Orcs, but legions of Haradrim from the South, mercenaries from the coast. All will answer Mordor's call. This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. If the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defense of this city will be gone."

"Well. We have the White Wizard." said Pippin in the cheeriest voice he could manage. "That has to count for something."

Instead of the confidant pride that Jasmine knew Pippin was hoping to see, instead Gandalf seemed to sink even deeper into his foreboding.

"Sauron has yet to reveal his deadliest weapon. The one who will lead Mordor's armies. The lord of the Nazgul, the greatest of the nine. The one they say no living Man can kill. The Witchking of Angmar."

Just hearing the name, Jasmine felt an intense chill cover her entire body.

"You've met him before. He stabbed Frodo at Weathertop. And I believe you had an encounter with him, as well, Jasmine."

"My shoulder still doesn't move like it did before." Yes, Jasmine remembered.

Suddenly, from the depths of Mordor, a blinding green light shot into the sky. A blood-chilling scream came up with it, and the city shook from the intensity. Jasmine stepped back from the balcony, seeing but not believing. She faintly remembered seeing a similar light before months ago on the frigid waters of the South Pole. But this light was different. The change that it signaled was certainly for the worst.

The fear in her heart was like none she had ever felt. She clutched her chest, hoping to grasp the darkness that was there, but the pain could not be moved. In the light of this amazing power and evil, she was numb. Tears ran unhindered down her face, called forth by a will not her own. This was it. Mordor was on the move.

"We have come to it at last." said Gandalf, his face cold as stone. "The great battle of our time. The board has been set. The pieces are moving."

-888-

The morning started early, for Gandalf has a plan. If Denethor wasn't going to protect his own city, Gandalf would do it for him.

The sun was making its ascent when Jasmine and Pippin gathered around Gandalf in an obscure ally in the city.

"It appears that if a chance does not present itself, we must take it for ourselves." said Gandalf in a hushed voice. "Peregrin Took, my lad, there is a task now to be done. A chance for the folk of the Shire to once again prove their worth."

Gandalf turned and stared up at the rocky cliff off that housed the Beacon of Minas Tirith. Based on what she had been told, Jasmine knew that this beacon was one of many that were in close enough proximity to each other that one was lit, another would be lit immediately after. The line ended outside of Edoras, a call for aid between the great kingdoms of Men. It was there hope that when Theoden saw the beacons, he would come to the aid of Gondor. Or, at least, that was the plan.

"Is it really necessary for Pippin to climb...well, up _there_?" asked Jasmine. Just looking up that high made her head spin. "I can try to aim for the beacon with my firebending."

Shaking his head firmly, Gandalf said, "No. A display of firebending that large would attract too much attention. If you miss, we will be detained before you could make a second attempt. No, with the methods we have at our disposal, this is the only way."

Gandalf knelt down to where he was face-to-face with Pippin. He squeezed the young Hobbit's shoulder in his large hand, his face utterly serious.

"You must not fail me."

Pippin's eyes reflected that same seriousness. He give his head it quick nod before disappearing down the streets of Minas Tirith, towards the beacon.

"All we can do now is wait, and hope, my dear." said Gandalf as he watched Pippin vanish. Jasmine instead kept her eyes on the beacon, praying that this plan came through for all of their sakes.

-8-8-

Watching Pippin climb the cliffside towards the beacon was the most nerve wracking thing Jasmine had ever seen. She and Gandalf were supposed to be acting subtle and unsuspecting in order to not draw attention to Pippin's secret mission, but she could just not turn her eyes away. Hobbits were apparently amazing climbers, because Pippin's feet never strayed, and he never faltered. After only a few minutes of climbing, he was already beginning to climb onto the dais that housed the beacon.

Gandalf whistled quickly, alerting her that a group of soldiers were approaching. They both ducked their heads - looking more suspicious than subtle, in her opinion - and once the soldiers passed, they raised their heads again. Now, Pippin was standing fully on the tall haystack that made up the beacon.

Jasmine had to strain her eyes, but she could still make out the Hobbit reaching up on his toes, reaching for the lamp that stayed constantly lit. Soon, the rope snapped, causing the canister of oil to fall onto the haystack. Pippin quickly took the lamp, and threw it onto the oiled beacon, and it instantly caught light.

Jasmine forwent all subtlety and shrieked with happiness, jumping lightly on the balls of her feet. Gandalf wasn't as "bouncy" about his joy at the success of the mission, but there was a smile on his face that Jasmine had not seen since before Moria.

As the fire continued to spread, the fire became more pronounced, causing people to take notice. Jasmine followed Gandalf as he raced to the closest wall where he could get a clear view of the beacon and the mountain range that framed it.

Suddenly, Jasmine saw a lone flame erupt on one of the white peaks.

"Amon Din..." Gandalf whispered, as if he were counting the beacons as they set ablaze.

"The beacon! The beacon of Amon Din is lit!" shouted one of soldiers posted on the wall. Immediately, the walls were full of people as they watched the almost beautiful procession. On and on they went, covering the mountain with small, glorious bursts of light.

Gandalf sighed deeply, the strong winds rustling his white robes. "Hope is rekindled."

Yes, hope was set ablaze again, thought Jasmine. But just as the beacons would bring aid, they would bring Zuko closer to her.

-8-8-

When Pippin made it back to their meeting place in the alley, he was hailed like the hero he was. The tide had suddenly turned in their favor, and if Theoden made it in time with Rohan's host, they stood a chance. A slim chance, but a chance nonetheless. To celebrate, Gandalf lead them to a pub and inn on the lowest ring of the city, in the Lampwrights' district. There, they happened to meet Beregond's son, Bergil, who was playing in the streets as they passed. Jasmine had not heard much of children's' laughter since she arrived in Minas Tirith. It was good to see some hint of life on the solemn streets.

"You were brilliant, Pippin, I'm so proud of you." said Jasmine as she nursed a mug of watered-ale.

"Oh, it was nothing really." said Pippin, feigning humility. "Just another desperate effort in the day of the Company."

Jasmine snickered almost bitterly. Wasn't that the truth.

"So, what happens now?" the firebender asked of Gandalf. The wizard leaned back in his chair, smoking his pipe half-heartedly.

"Now, we have no choice but to wait, and hope that Theoden arrives in time. However, the beacon of light we saw last night is like the passing of an hour. We are running out of time. If Mordor arrives at the Great Gates before Rohan, we have no choice but to defend Minas Tirith to the best of our abilities."

"What about Osgiliath?" asked Pippin. "I mean, as long as Osgiliath stands, we have time, right?"

Gandalf groaned, his head shrouded in a cloud of tobacco smoke.

"Osgiliath is a cause that has long been lost. Its fall could come at any time."

A sudden explosion of noise filled the once quiet pub when the door was thrown open and Bergil stood at the threshold, panting heavily.

"Mithrandir, you must come quickly!" The need for swiftness was evident in the young boy's voice.

"What has happened, what is wrong?" asked Gandalf, standing. Jasmine just knew that the boy would say that Mordor was knocking at the gates, and the siege had begun.

"Captain Faramir is retreating from Osgiliath. Nazgul are attacking his men, Mithrandir!"

Gandalf was gone in a flash of white out the door before Jasmine could fully comprehend what was happening. Nazgul attacking so close to Minas Tirith? Now Sauron was taunting them, waving their imminent defeat in their faces. Jasmine shook herself out of her thoughts quickly, returning to the task at hand. White Flame had been proven to work against the fell beasts before, now should prove to be no different.

Jasmine raced out into the street only to find that Gandalf and Pippin had already vanished. There was just no keeping up with that wizard. Instead, she ran to the nearest stairs, taking two at a time to get to the top of the battlements. Gondorians had already begun to gather, pointing and crying out in horror at the morbid sight before them. A small band - maybe one hundred at the most - of mounted riders and soldiers were running full speed across Pelennor while three Nazgul perused. In fact, it wasn't even a pursuit, more of a massacre. The beasts would pick near three men - horses and all - up in their talons, fly a mile into the air, then drop them to their deaths. They didn't stand a chance of making it back to Minas Tirith alive.

"It's the White Rider!" a woman shouted next to her, pointing down towards the Great Gate. Sure enough, Shadowfax was galloping out from the gates bearing Gandalf and Pippin. Jasmine wasn't exactly sure what the wizard had in mind as far as a plan went, but she wasn't about to let him do all the work on her own.

Probably giving the many people around her a fatal heart attack, Jasmine leapt from the wall, and began to free fall. She closed her eyes as she fell, concentrating the firebending within her and the energy around her. When she opened her eyes, the White Flame had consumed her in the form of a firebird.

It had taken Jasmine years to learn how to control the firebird, and she hadn't even discovered the ability until she was ten. It was an accident at first, a spontaneous reaction when she had become too excited. It had scared Zuko near to death when she burst into flame, but the fact that it only lasted for a few seconds, and she did not burn, was even more shocking. With more meditation and tutelage from Iroh, she learned how to find the true potential of her firebird. Now that she had the White Flame, her firebird was large and stable enough to do damage.

Following Gandalf's lead, Jasmine watched as he raised his staff above his head, and a beam of bright light shot forth, piercing through the dark clouds that protected the Nazgul. The fell beasts shrieked and reared back as if they were burned. Jasmine made true that threat and pushed them back, calling out in the voice of a great bird. The fell beasts hissed dangerously at her firebird, but did not attack from fear of the heat of the fire.

The fell beasts hissed at her once again before their riders turned them around back towards the safety of Mordor. Jasmine had managed to keep them at bay that time, but when the true battle came, she knew that all nine would be attacking Minas Tirith at once. She could scare away three, but fight off nine? Now she prayed for Zuko's speedy arrival more than ever.

Jasmine flew over the courtyard inside of the Great Gate which was now full with worn soldiers of Gondor. Instead of the bright plate mail armor that most of the soldiers wore, these dressed in shades of brown and green like Rangers. Also, they all looked as if they had just met death and left with only a hand shake. Which was not that far from the truth.

She spotted Gandalf's white robes instantly, and let the firebird dissipate as she dropped down into the courtyard gracefully. She had been working on her skill, and thankfully she had managed to not let the dress Ceola found for her burn into ash. Many eyes stared at her with wonder and pure awe once her feet were back on the ground, particularly the young man mounted on a brown mare.

When her eyes first glanced over him, she thought she was looking at a younger version of Boromir. They had the same face, almost. Those same noble yet kind eyes, the same precise profile, even the same smile. Yet, he was the younger brother, that was obvious. There were less lines of worry in his brow, and his smile came easier. Where Boromir required much incentive to smile, to Faramir it was like second nature. The darkness behind the smile did not escape Jasmine this time, though. A hunger that when pushed far enough could turn into something dangerous.

"My Lady, that is quite the skill." he said, even his voice similar to Boromir's. "Never in my life have I seen anything like it."

"It has its advantages." she answered with a smile. "Faramir, I assume?" His grin was so bright, she could not help but grin along with him.

"You are correct. And you must be the Lady Jasmine I have heard so much of. Rumors of your beauty do not do you justice." Jasmine let her hair fall across her face, attempting to hide her blush. What was it with these Middle-earth men?

"I wish I could speak more on the pleasantries of the young, the tide of war has turned." The smile immediately vanished from Faramir's face, and his attention turned back to Gandalf. "Mithrandir, they have broken through our defenses. They have taken the bridge and the west bank. Battalions of orcs are crossing the river as we speak."

"It is as the Lord Denethor predicted!" shouted a Tower Guard soldier with long blond hair from within the crowd. "Long has he foreseen this doom!"

"Foreseen and done nothing!" responded Gandalf with enough bite to break stone. He steered Shadowfax's reigns so that the horse faced forward, revealing Pippin seated comfortably in front of Gandalf on the horse. As soon as Faramir's eyes landed on the Hobbit, and air of recognition filled them. Jasmine was not the only one who noticed.

"This is not the first Halfling to have crossed your path?" asked Gandalf, his eyes drawn tight in concentration. Faramir shook his head.

"No."

Pippin suddenly smiled a true, honest smile that Jasmine had not seen on him sense Hobbiton.

"You've seen Frodo and Sam?"

Faramir nodded.

Jasmine nearly fainted from relief. There had been no hint of Frodo and Sam since Boromir's death, and the Company could only assume that they lived. Now, there was proof that there was hope left. The quest that Elrond gave them in Rivendell was not lost yet.

"Where? _When_?" asked Gandalf in a hurried flow of words, a wide grin on his face throughout.

"In Ithilien not two days ago. But Gandalf, they're taking to road to the Morgul Vale." Gandalf's smile fell.

"And then the path of Cirith Ungol?"

Faramir nodded solemnly.

Jasmine didn't know what any of that meant, but none of it held a positive tone.

"Faramir, tell me everything."

-8-8-

Gandalf and Faramir had been engaged in conversation for what felt like hours, exchanging information regarding Frodo and the Ring. Thankfully, Frodo was alive and with Sam, but was being lead to Mordor by none other than Gollum. According to Faramir, their road did not appear to be strayed, but no one placed any trust in Gollum. And whatever the Morgul Vale was, it made Gandalf's skin go as white as his beard. Jasmine had wanted to stay and hear more, but Pippin needed help going over his declaration for the Tour Guard ceremony.

Jasmine had helped him dress in his uniform, brushing down his hair the best she could. They then stood outside of the Citadel, Jasmine listening while Pippin recited.

"Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor in..in..." Pippin squinted his eyes, as if that would make the words suddenly appear in his head.

"In peace or war." Jasmine said slowly.

"Right. In peace or war. In living or dying. From this hour henceforth, until my lord release me or death take me." Jasmine glanced over the crumbled piece of paper again, and nodded in approval.

"That's it! Sounds like you're ready."

Pippin didn't look very vigorous, however.

"Ready?" Crestfallen, Pippin sat next to Jasmine on the stone bench that occupied a small notch in the wall. "How could I ever presume to be ready for so large a task. What was I thinking? What service can a Hobbit from the Shire offer such a great lord of Men?"

Jasmine rested an arm around the Hobbit's shoulders, struggling to lighten his downhearted mood with her natural warmth. "Trust me, Pip. As far as this position goes, I think you're overqualified."

"She is right."

They both stood when they saw Faramir walking down the hall towards the Citadel. He had been cleaned up greatly, the mud and blood of battle washed away. He wore a new outfit that was certainly cleaner than what he arrived in, yet it still held the rugged aura of a ranger. He wore a simple wool shit and pants under a long, leather tunic with the white tree of Gondor emblem embossed on the front. In Jasmine's eyes, he certainly did look like a prince.

"It was well done." he said as he approached them in the hall. "Generous deeds should not be checked with cold council. Listen to Lady Jasmine, she knows of what she speaks." Faramir offered her a sideways grin and a wink, warming Jasmine's heart.

"Thank you, Faramir. Finally some wisdom."

"I do not claim to be wise, my lady. Only truthful. Now, you are to join to Tower Guard?" asked Faramir, turning his attention back to Pippin. The Hobbit shrugged, causing his uniform to shit awkwardly on his body.

"I did not think they would find any livery that fit me."

"They once belonged to a boy of the city." said Faramir. "A very foolish one, who wasted many hours slaying dragons instead of attending to his studies."

"This was yours?" Pippin asked in disbelief. Jasmine had said that it looked a little elegant for a Tower Guard.

"Yes, it was mine. My father had it made for me." said the son of Gondor as he pulled down on Pippin's sleeve, straightening the entire outfit.

"Well, I am taller than you were then. Even though I am not likely to grow anymore. Except sideways." This got a giggle out of everyone. Leave it to Pippin to shine light on a bleak situation.

"It never fitted me either. Boromir was always the soldier." Faramir's smile began to fade. "They were so alike, he and my father. Proud. Stubborn, even. But strong."

Jasmine felt that she had heard this speech before, but from a different prince.

"I believe you have strength." she said, smiling. "Of a different kind. And one day, your father will see it, I promise."

Faramir nodded in gratitude for the words, but they didn't seem to quite sink in.

"You are kind, Jasmine. Much too kind to be fighting in a war like this. And too young! Gandalf told me of your quest, yet I do not see why you would not want to stay in Edoras, where it is sure to be safer."

Jasmine could only shrug, having received that question many times as of late.

"I have a difficult time watching the people I love fight when I know I can help. I would have done nothing in Edoras but worry constantly about my friends, wishing that I could be out there with them. And speaking of worrying about friends...Frodo and Sam. When you saw them, how did they look? I mean, were they at least healthy? Did they look like they were eating well?"

Faramir smiled, and rested a hand on her much smaller shoulder, a move that Boromir had often made.

"For two Hobbits traveling to Mordor to destroy a Ring of Power, they looked extremely well."

Jasmine nodded, even though his response wasn't exactly comforting. Judging by the picture she saw in her head after Faramir's description, the image was rather bleak.

The doors to the throne room opened, causing a large echo to ripple down the hall.

"Lord Denethor will hear you now." said the guard who stood at the threshold to Pippin.

The young Hobbit swallowed loudly, and Jasmine could see his anxiousness around him, practically vibrating.

"You're gonna do fine, Pip." Jasmine whispered, using Pippin's nickname for the first time in a very long time. That seemed to take some of the weight off of his shoulders. With a deep sigh - his head held high - Pippin walked into the throne room with Jasmine and Faramir coming in behind him.

-8-8-

Pippin had done surprisingly well when reciting his oath. He hesitated at some parts - mostly in recognition of what exactly he was saying - but he did not falter ever. Even Denethor looked pleased, if that was possible. He looked down at Pippin from his black throne the type of amused smile an adult has on their face when watching a toddler attempt to sing a song, or dance in circles. Jasmine could see the few courtiers and servants that occupied the vast room giggling behind their sleeves like this was all some kind of farce put on for Denethor's entertainment. Pippin was apparently the only one who took his oath seriously.

Now Denethor had turned his wrath on Faramir. Standing before his father, Faramir looked more a boy than a man. Denethor sat a wide table laden with food, speaking to his son in a side-ways, indifferent manner that Jasmine had seen often when Fire Lord Ozai spoke to Zuko. It was the tone of constant disappointment.

"I do not think we should so lightly abandon the outward defenses." said Denethor to his son as he picked a chicken leg from one of the plates presented before him. "Defenses that your brother long held in tact."

"What would you have me do?" The exhaustion in Faramir's voice was enough to break Jasmine's heart.

"I will not yield the river of Pelennor unfought. Osgiliath must be retaken."

"My Lord, Osgiliath is overrun!" Faramir had to hold back to resist shouting, Jasmine could see. He was trying so hard to be respectful. It was literally a mirror image of a conversation Zuko would have with his father. It was painful to watch.

"Much must be risked in war. Is there a Captain here who still has the courage to do his lord's will? Boromir would have not forgotten the need of his people so easily. You allowed the Ring of Power, the greatest weapon in the world, to walk into Mordor in the hands of a witless Halfling! Boromir would not have squandered what fortune gave him."

"In no case would Boromir had brought the Ring to you." Faramir said suddenly. Denethor's eyes turned to him, cold and void of love. Yet, Faramir continued. "He would have stretched out his hand to this thing, and taking it, he would have fallen - "

"Quiet!"

"He would have kept it for his own."

"Stop this!"

"And when he returned...you would not know your son."

Denethor suddenly lurched forward, nearly knocking his table over, and significantly shocking everyone in the room.

"Boromir was loyal to _me_! Not some wizard's pupil!"

There was a deep silence that rang over the hall. No one knew where to look, what to see, or even if breathing was appropriate. The look on Faramir's face was a cross between shock and sadness. Denethor shock slightly under the strain of standing in so great a rage, and eased back into his seat. His face totally morphed into the indifferent scowl he so favored, and he returned his attention to his food.

"You wish now that our places had exchanged." Faramir whispered. It was not even a question, he gave the statement like it was fact. "That I had died and Boromir had lived?"

Denethor stopped his hands as he reached to pick a cherry tomato from an assortment of vegetables. He did not look in Faramir's direction, but the way he paused gave Jasmine hope that this man was not like Ozai. That he loved his son enough to not eliminate him like this.

But there was no such hope.

Denethor grasped the tomato and popped it in his mouth.

"Yes. I wish that."

Jasmine can see Faramir struggling to blink back tears, trying to hold his composure and not stand completely embarrassed and forlorn.

"Since you are robbed of Boromir, I will do what I can in his stead."

Denethor only nodded. Faramir was pretty much saying that he would run head first into a suicide mission with men of Gondor, and all his father could do was nod.

Faramir gave a stiff bow at the waist to his father then turned to stalk out of the throne room. He passed Jasmine and did not even spare her a glance. Before he reached the door, however, he turned on a heel and looked directly at his father. The tears were beginning to come freely now.

"If I should return, think better of me, father."

Denethor answered without hesitation, "That would depend on the manner of your return."

Faramir nodded slowly, taking that as the only answer he'd ever be lucky enough to get. A guard opened the door for him, and he walked into the light of the sun. jasmine looked to Denethor, and was disgusted to find that he was utterly absorbed in his food. He had disregarded his son entirely.

The sound of the great door closing forced Jasmine to think of Faramir. He was riding to his death, and he did not deserve this sentence, he did not deserve to be treated like a failure when he was the exact opposite. As Jasmine ran out of the throne room after Faramir, she felt that in another world - if she had been given another chance - she was running after Zuko.

"Faramir!"

Faramir's back was straight and tense as he walked down the same hall that they had entered through. The hall was quiet and empty except for them, yet the tension made it feel like they were in a small space with thousands. When she finally caught up with him, she had to stand in front of him to keep him from ignoring her.

"Faramir, please don't do this! Riding on Osgilath is a suicide mission, you said yourself that it's overrun."

"My loyalty is to my father and my people." he answered in a tense, toneless voice. "Osgiliath was the city that my brother reclaimed. I will not dishonor his memory by letting it fall."

"You are not Boromir!" Jasmine nearly shouted, grasping Boromir's hand in her own. "You are your own person Faramir, not your brother's replacement. Don't let your father kill you just because he is saddened with his own failure!"

"My father is a hero of Minas Tirith." Faramir snapped. "He and his line have protected this city for centuries. I can only trust that whatever his decree, it is the right road for me."

"Even if that road leads to death? Faramir, please. listen to me. The boy - man - I love wasted his life trying to please his father, but it took him so long to realize that there is no pleasing a man who loves no one but himself. Do not be like Zuko. Do not give up your control over your own life, Faramir, I'm begging you! You are too good a man to die like this."

Faramir paused, his head bowed. He inhaled deeply, like he was preparing himself for a grand retort, but he only rose his head to look into her eyes. She saw that Faramir did not want to do this, that he knew it would most likely be his death, but she also saw his love for his country and his family. Spilling blood for them was honorable for him. Jasmine could swear to Agni that she was talking to Zuko, just like she was three years ago on the docks of the Capitol, trying to talk him out of going. It didn't work then. It wasn't working now.

"I must."

Faramir gave a hard pull causing Jasmine to release his hand. His back remained turned towards her as he walked quickly down the hall. Jasmine didn't know why she was crying, but she was fairly close to sobbing. She did not see Faramir walking away, but Zuko. She was once again helpless to save someone she cared about as they willingly walked into the flame. This was all her life had been, since the beginning. She had spent her whole life protecting Zuko even though he was intent on working against the world, against himself. Yet, she protected him. With her life. She protected everyone. And now, none of it mattered.

She forced her back against the nearest wall and slid down into a sitting position, her knees pulled to her chest. The lonely hall echoed her sobs, and shoved them back in her face. The very city mocked her futile attempt at saving the world. She was just a servant girl. What difference could she ever hope to make?

-8-8-

The whole of Minas Tirith had lined the streets to see off the soldiers who went to "reclaim" Osgiliath. Yet, there were no cheers, no songs, no sounds of excitement and victory. Everyone knew that those men were going to die. It was more of a funeral procession than a parade to send of warriors.

Jasmine did not go to the streets, however. She could not bare much more of it, of the madness. Instead, she found solace in the solitude of her room.

"May I get you anything, my lady?" Ceola asked when Jasmine quietly passed her and crawled into bed.

"No thanks, Ceola. I think I'm just gonna take a nap."

"Very well, my lady."

Jasmine thought that Ceola would leave the room, but instead she felt a warm blanket cover her body, up to her shoulders.

"You know, Jasmine," Ceola said suddenly. "My father used to always say that night is always darkest before the dawn. Things will be brighter in the morning, I'm sure of it."

Ceola gave Jasmine's shoulder a tight squeeze before she left the room in silence.

Jasmine wanted to smile - for Ceola - but she just couldn't bring herself to try. Against a tear-stained pillow, Jasmine fell into a troubled sleep while the skies rained blood at the gates of Osgiliath.

* * *

**AN: Review please!**


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings" (books or movies) or "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Harry Potter" or "The Chronicles of Narnia" or any other book and/or movie I happen to mention

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's been forever, I know, but I just took my last exam of my undergrad career, so I have the whole summer to wrap this story up. Also, I realized as I've been re-watching the movies and looking at the book, my timeline got a bit off in the last chapter. I know I did not say this in the chapter, but for continuity's sake, let's just say that the scene where Pippin swears his oath to Denethor and Faramir rides on Osgiliath occurs the day after the lighting of the beacons and the retreat from Osgiliath, not the same day. Hopefully this will help catch things up. Enjoy and please review!

P.S. If you haven't read "The Games We Play", and you don't intend to, here's a little back story about Jasmine. Jasmine has been a servant all of her life, and was born into a family of servants. Her mother was the hand maiden to Fire Lady Ursa, and thus had very strong ties in the palace. When she was five and Zuko was six, she was given to him as a playmate. What started as just a weak bond between servant and master sprouted into a strong, and vast friendship. This relationship was often made a bit complicated by the fact that Jasmine's father was the leader of the Fire Nation Resistance, and she was often sent on little info. gathering missions for him, forcing Zuko along. He never told her secret, and carried it to the grave with him. When Zuko was thirteen, and challenged to an Agni Kai by Fire Lord Ozai, Jasmine defended him, and almost put the Fire Lord on his back, but was defeated by trickery and deceit. As punishment, she was banished along with Zuko. Three years later is where our story begins.

* * *

CHAPTER 26: Darkness Descends

It had been near four days since Jasmine left with Gandalf and Pippin. There was no word from Minas Tirith, not a peep. All they could do in Edoras was sit and wait for something, anything. And Zuko hated waiting. It made him anxious and irritable where if someone even dared blink in his direction, he blew up. To prevent anyone from being roasted alive at his hands, he stayed by himself, only interacting with the Company. The older men could understand how he was feeling, for they all loved and worried for Jasmine and the rest of their friends just as much as he. None of them favored the stationary status of their situation, but until Theoden had a change of heart, or they heard urgent news from Gandalf, they weren't going anywhere.

On the fourth day, Zuko had woken up missing Jasmine so much that his chest ached with physical pain. It was actually the pain that had woken him. He couldn't sleep for the rest of the morning, and all the pain did over the course of the day was dull. He didn't know what it meant, but whatever its origin, it gave him cause for concern. He sat in the corner of the Golden Hall, staring into the Heart Stone, searching for answers, but finding only flame.

"My Lord, Zuko."

Zuko closed his eyes and physically growled low in his throat. He had been purposefully avoiding Hayward for days just because he knew he wouldn't be able to stand that annoyingly noble tone of his voice. Whatever it was he had to say, Zuko was in no mood to hear it.

"My lord, I seek a word with you." said Hayward in a tone that was like forced respect. Zuko could tell that he didn't want to say it just as much as Zuko didn't want to hear it.

"Now's not the best time, Hayward." Zuko managed to spit out behind clinched teeth.

"I understand, but what I have to say needs to be said. Seeing as war is coming closer and closer everyday, I want to get it out while I can."

Zuko dropped the Heart Stone, letting it hang freely around his neck, laid his palms flat against the wood of the table, and turned his head to stare up at Hayward. His golden hair was at his shoulders now, and his green eyes were cold with concentration. Haywayrd's usual jovial and boyishly handsome face was a monotonous mask. Maybe if he wasn't so used to him by now, Zuko might have been intimidated.

"I have a feeling that this little revelation isn't going to end well for you, but what the hell, everyday is a surprise in Middle-earth. Let's hear it."

Hayward sighed, and stared directly into Zuko's face, a slight twitch forming in his jaw.

"I will not attempt to lie to you. I love Jasmine. Just as much as you, I am sure. I only wish for her happiness, and if she does not find that happiness with me, I will stand aside. But, I will not watch her be used by you."

Zuko sat up straighter.

"_Used_?"

Hayward leaned down, supporting himself on the table with his hand

"By you, and your indecisiveness. It wasn't until Jasmine showed an interest in me that you turned an eye towards her. It wasn't until she was not utterly yours anymore that you 'fell in love' with her. If you truly loved her, you would have let her make her decision on her own, without seducing her."

"_Seducing_ her?" Now Zuko was taking offense. "All I ever wanted was for Jazz to make her own choice, I would never force her to choose me, I know her too well to even attempt that. If you knew anything about Jasmine, you would respect her enough to know that! Just admit it, Hayward, you lost. The lady made her choice of her own free will, and I know from personal experience that Jasmine never thought much of sore losers."

Hayward's eyes narrowed, and he leaned closer into Zuko's already fragile space. He spoke in a whisper, his words specifically aimed for Zuko's ears.

"You are her prince. I've seen the way she looks to you, _hangs_ on your every word like a prayer. If asked, it would not take much convincing for her to do anything for you."

Zuko's voice became just as harsh.

"Are you implying that I took Jasmine against her will?"

Hayward suddenly stood up straight, and his mask returned.

"I am not implying anything, I am only reminding you that in Jasmine's eyes, you are still her prince, and she is still your servant. If you called her to your bed, she would not come easily, but she would never deny you, and in coming to you, she would fall for you. Now that you've had her, she will cut out all others from her heart, and you knew exactly that on the night of her birthday!"

"You think I planned all of that! You think I planned the dance and the kiss and the night we had? You think I expected her to respond to my pathetic attempt at courting? I am flattered, _Sir Hayward_, that you believe my womanizing mind to be so devious, but you are seriously mistaken."

Zuko stood to where he was staring directly into Hayward's eyes. Hayward's noble, humble charade was getting old, and Zuko couldn't understand what Jasmine saw in him. Now he was free of the obligation to be nice to the Rohan man. Now he could show him exactly how he felt about his _implications_.

His voice was low and cold, and begging Hayward to do something - _anything_ - that would give Zuko an excuse to set him on fire.

"And for you to even have those suspicions of me is a stab at my honor. And if you know me, you know that I take my honor very seriously."

"As do I."

"Then you understand what we have to do now."

"I understand clearly."

The pain of Hayward's right hook sent Zuko's head reeling. The force was so intense, and he was so unprepared, that he stumbled back onto the table. He tasted the metallic, bitter taste of blood on his tongue, and could feel it leaking out of the side of his mouth. Zuko spat out a mouthful of blood, and turned to face Hayward.

"I am glad we have reached an understanding."

Zuko lunged, tackling Hayward. Zuko couldn't remember much, it was mostly a blur that consisted of blood, punches, and a table being flipped over. It took Eomer and three other men to pull them apart, and by the end, Zuko had a swollen lip and the dark purple evidence of a choke hold around his neck, and Hayward had a black eye, and a first degree burn on his shoulder.

"Why can you not just let her go!" Hayward shouted as two men struggled to hold him back. "Are you such a selfish, spoiled little prince that you think you can keep Jasmine for yourself forever? I could have made her happy!"

"Please!" Zuko spat back, Eomer's strong arm hooked around his shoulders. "You think _you_ could have made her happy? You ignorant peasant, you wouldn't know where to start!"

"Alright, that is enough!" shouted Eomer, shoving Zuko a good distance away. The man was surprisingly strong. "We have enough to worry about here without you two stallions fighting over a mare who is not even present to hear your neighing! Hayward, opposite end of the Hall, Zuko, outside!"

"_Me_!" Zuko shouted, still high on blood lust. "That dimpled dumb-dumb hit me first!"

"Outside, _now_." said Eomer in a tone that was daring Zuko to question him. Zuko growled, and turned sharply, fire trailing behind him from his clenched fists.

"Fine!"

Zuko did not even bother to look back as he stalked out of the Hall, throwing the large doors open before him, the morning sun's light hitting him. He inhaled deeply, eyes closed, feeling the sun's energy seep into his skin, giving him life. He exhaled, and tendrils of smoke leaked from his nostrils. Hayward should have been glad that Zuko didn't fry him alive, because he certainly had an itch to fry something.

Zuko spotted Aragorn sitting on the porch of a small hut, his eyes looking over the plains, searching for something, anything that would give them hope.

When Zuko appeared next to the older man, still wiping the blood off of his chin, the Ranger only gave him one glance before snickering in his face.

"Hayward punched me." said Zuko in answer to Aragorn's unspoken question. "And I kinda punched him back."

Aragorn only shook his head and returned his attention to his bowl of porridge. Seeing that he wasn't going to get any feedback here, Zuko could only sit down next to him, and join Aragorn in staring out into nothing.

Then, a small light amongst the mountains caught Zuko's eyes. He thought initially that it was just the sun reflecting off of the snow, but it did not dissipate with the change of the sun's position in the sky, or the passing of a clous. It grew stronger.

"Fire." Zuko said, more to himself than to Aragorn.

"What?" asked the Ranger with a great deal more enthusiasm.

Zuko stood and pointed in the direction of the light that burned against the stark brightness of the snow. "There's a fire burning in the mountains, over there. Does that mean something?"

Aragorn stood, his porridge now forgotten in his hand, and his eyes fixed on the growing flame. Zuko could see the wheels turning in his head, then there was a flash of recognition on his face. Throwing his bowl to the ground, Aragorn turned and sprinted towards the Golden Hall.

"What does that mean?", Zuko shouted after him.

"The Beacons!", was all Zuko could catch before Aragorn began running up the wide stairs that lead to the Hall, two at a time.

Zuko didn't know what that meant, but judging by the way the eighty-seven year old man was running, Zuko assumed that it was something important.

Zuko ran into the Golden Hall just as Aragorn shouted, "Gondor calls for aid!"

The Hall was silent as all became still, waiting for Theoden's response. If he abandoned Minas Tirith now, Man's fate was sealed. Even Zuko found himself holding his breath in anticipation. Theoden's eyes settled on Aragorn, and he gave the Ranger a slight nod.

"And Rohan will answer. Muster the Rohirrim!"

Zuko exhaled in relief. They rode for Minas Tirith, at last. He brought the Heart Stone to his lips, feeling its warmth on his skin, whispering, "We're coming, Jazz."

-8-8-

Edoras had erupted, men moving and shouting orders, a deep bell tolling over the city. They were to ride to a place called Dunharrow where the rest of Rohan's army could be assembled. Zuko packed what little possessions he had, and clasped the green cloak of Lothlorien over his shoulders with the leaf brooch. Since he had arrived in Middle-earth with Jasmine, he had constantly been on the move, always traveling, never staying in one place long. The memories of the past six months would stay in his heart forever, but this place was more than just a stop on the road. Like the Shire or Rivendell, The Golden Hall was, for a while, his home. The place where he first kissed Jasmine, first made love to her, first got punched in the face. Now, as he looked over Meduseld, looked over the ancient tapestries and strong columns, the throne of the king...he felt like he was saying good bye for the last time.

As Zuko walked down the stairs that lead to the Golden Hall, he saw Hayward at the door of one of the many small huts that Edoras featured. He was speaking with an older man with one leg and a head full of greying hair, and three men around their late twenties with the same golden hair and green eyes as Hayward. The grey haired man was handing Hayward a sword, sheathed in a worn leather scabbard. It did not look to be of great value, but judging by the way Hayward accepted it, it might as well have been Isildur's crown. There were no words spoken between them, but their eyes spoke all that needed to be said. Both believed that this would be the last time. For a moment, Zuko almost regretted the hate he had directed towards Hayward. He was just a man, trying to defend his country and live to tell the tale. And, just like Zuko, he was just a man in love with an unreachable woman.

He found Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Merry all standing together near the stables with their mounts, Aragorn holding to the reigns of Haldis. All were fitted for war, even Merry, who had himself a helm and armor, complete with white pony. Apparently, someone had been knighted.

"Don't tell me you're coming, too." he said to the Hobbit once he had approached the men.

"Of course, I'm coming!" responded Merry. "I will not be laid aside, like baggage to be called for when all is over. I am as much a member of this Company as all of you."

"Yes." said Gimli with a sigh. "I suppose we are all that remains."

Legolas grinned and placed a strong hand on the Dwarf's shoulder. "For the moment. Until we are all reunited again."

Zuko grasped the Heart Stone to his chest, feeling Jasmine's heart beat pulse against his. He looked up when he felt Aragorn's hand on his arm. The Ranger's face was graced with a warm smile, and understanding was in his eyes.

"We will get there in time, Zuko."

Snickering almost bitterly, Zuko threw his bag over Haldis' back.

"Yeah. Because we always do."

-8-8-

All were mounted up, ready to ride. Haldis neighed nervously under Zuko, anxious for a strong ride, having been kept up in the stables for so long.

Zuko fell into line beside the Company at the head of the column with Theoden and Eomer, the men of Edoras lined up behind them. Eomer turned his mount to face the army, his golden horse-tailed helm catching in the strong wind from the mountains.

"Now is the hour! Riders of Rohan, oaths you have taken! Now, fulfill them all, to lord and land! Ha!"

With that, they were off, galloping across Rohan's wide plains, leaving Edoras and Meduseld behind, still shimmering in the morning light.

-888-

The sun rose on a new day when Zuko and the Riders of Rohan rode into Dunharrow. It took them a day to arrive at the valley nestled within the White Mountains. It was well sheltered from the eyes of the enemy, and was already full of men of Rohan and neighboring countrysides. White tents were set up on every inch of the valley, with the men and horses to occupy them. But not nearly as many men as Zuko expected. After about two days, Zuko was expecting a massive host of Rohirrim. But, he had to remember how many men died at Helm's Deep. This was all that was left of Rohan.

As Theoden, the Company, and the Royal Guard rode into the encampment, men stood in the presence of their king, while soldiers shouted, "Make way for the king!"

"Grimbold, how many?" shouted Theoden to a soldier as they rode past.

"I bring five hundred men from the Westfold, my Lord!"

Another, "We have three hundred men from Fenmarch, Theoden king!"

"Where are the riders of Snowbourne?" asked the king of anyone with the authority or knowledge to answer.

"None have come, my Lord."

Judging from the look on Theoden's face, that was the not the promising of developments.

-8-8-

Zuko found a small tent near the mountain face to share with Legolas, Gimli, and Merry. The Hobbit himself was spending a lot of time with Lady Eowyn, who had ridden to the encampment with the men. Zuko joked with the rest of the Company that Merry had a bit of a crush, but no one would say as much to his face.

As the three explored the encampment, looking for Aragorn, Zuko found out from a horseman from Fenmarch that so far only six thousand men had answered Theoden's call to arms. That number alone gave Zuko cause to worry. Compared to what he saw at Helm's Deep - and that was only from Isengard - the hosts of Mordor would need more than six thousand men and horses to fall.

They later found Eomer close to a large crack in the mountain that went on into the great, dark stone for miles. The horses were anxious and fidgity, and Haldis refused to be left that close to the mountain. Zuko had to tie her right next to his tent for her to calm down. Also, for an encampment full of hot blooded Rohan men, there wasn't a lot of conversation. When men went off to war, there was usually consumption of alcohol involved, and that wasn't normally a quiet practice.

"The horses are restless. And the men are quiet." said Legolas, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of Dwimorberg, the Haunted Mountain." answered Eomer in a whisper. Zuko allowed his eyes to travel up the side of the mountain face, and there was certainly a spirit about it that was dark, and alive. He had to admit, it didn't make him feel exactly comfortable.

"That road there - where does that lead?" asked Gimli of the large crack that split down the center of the mountain.

"It is the road to the Dimholt," answered Legolas. "The door under the mountain."

"None who venture there ever return." said Eomer in a dark tone. "That mountain is evil."

An evil mountain. After the talking trees, Zuko all but expected it.

-8-8-

The night descended quicker than one would expect, and only about seventy more men had arrived to enlist since Zuko rode into Dunharrow. The odds were not in their favor, but they had to try. Jasmine was on the other end of a Mordor host, and Zuko would take them all on himself if it meant keeping her alive.

Zuko sat with Legolas, Gimli, and Merry behind a small fire, silently sharing in each other's company. Aragorn had been given his own commander's tent near Theoden's and had surrendered to sleep at sundown. The camp remained silent, men only speaking in whispers if speaking at all.

"This is strange." said Merry suddenly. "This silence. Is it like this before every battle?"

"Aye, laddie." said Gimli, his pipe protruding from the side of his mouth. "Most I have seen. Before a storm there's not much one can do...but wait."

Yes. Waiting. It was all their little Company seemed to do anymore.

"It is times like this when I miss the Shire." said Merry with a small smile. "The smell of fresh baked bread. The look of the sun through the trees. The sound of children's laughter. Little things like that, things that once were nothing to me...now I feel that I may never know of them again."

"If ever I was truly happy, it was in the Shire, Merry." said Zuko. He looked down at the young Hobbit who he had seen grow so much since the Shire. From a bumbling, happy little trickster into a warrior. People like him - people like Hobbits - survived things like this. They had to.

"You'll see the Shire again."

Merry smiled softly, nodding his head.

"You are right, Zuko. I will yet see the Shire again, and so will you! I know that there will always be a room for you and Jasmine at Bag End."

Zuko smiled good-naturedly, but he knew that the chances of him and Jasmine returning to the Shire again were slim. Everyday in Middle-earth for them could very well be their last.

A soldier approached them, bowing slightly at the waist. Zuko still couldn't get used to all of the respect that the people of Rohan were giving him and the Company. For so long in his life he had only been praised because of fear. Now, it could be said that he was actually liked. More or less. It was an odd feeling, being accepted by people who barely knew you, while your whole family excluding one wished you dead.

"Sir Merry, Lady Eowyn requests your presence in the armory."

Merry's attitude immediately shifted and his round face lit up with a smile. He even puffed out his chest a little.

"Tell Lady Eowyn that _Sir_ Merry is on his way." said the Hobbit in his best tough guy voice. The soldier bowed again then vanished into the night just as quickly as he had appeared.

"Excuse me, gents," said Merry as he stood. "The_ Lady_ wishes to see me."

Zuko shook his head as he watched Merry strut off into the night, and knew instantly there was no happier Hobbit in the whole of Middle-earth.

It was then that he noticed a cloaked figure moving through the encampment with King Theoden. Zuko did not even have to guess that the man was an Elf. There was a way he moved over the earth - like his feet were too light to touch it - that gave him away, but the cloak hid his identity. He spoke in low whispers with Theoden, an air of mystery and foreboding surrounding them. Zuko's interest was instantly piqued.

"Legolas, you're not expecting anyone, are you?" Zuko asked without taking his eyes off of the cloaked man.

"Well, I will have to revisit my social calendar, but to my knowledge I am not expecting any friendly visitors." Zuko had to stop and look at him after that. He didn't even know that Elves did the whole sarcasm thing, and so far Legolas was the only one that ever tried. Sometimes it worked. Sometimes not.

"I only ask because Elves are pretty rare in Rohan army encampments, right?"

Now both Legolas and Gimli were engaged. The pair had just entered into Theoden's tent.

"A rare sight indeed." commented Gimli, chewing on the end of his pipe.

"That is not simply an Elf." said Legolas in a whisper "That is Lord Elrond." Zuko's head nearly snapped when he turned to stare wide-eyed at the Prince.

"Elrond? Out here? Unless there's another Elf army coming behind him, I doubt that he can do much."

"I would be less concerned if Lord Elrond came with an army. It is when he is alone that was have cause for fear."

The men continued to watch the tent expectantly, and not soon later, a bedraggled and half asleep Aragorn appeared at the entrance. The soldier on guard bowed his head to the Ranger, then pulled back the flap of the tent to admit entrance. Immediately, Theoden exited, leaving Aragorn and Elrond alone.

"Alright, something's definitely up!" Zuko whispered harshly.

"You do not know that yet, laddie." cautioned Gimli. "Best to just wait and see what happens."

"No, I am over waiting. Theoden would not have left them alone in there if it wasn't serious. And I do not intend to be the last one to find out, again."

Ignoring the pleas of his fellow Company members, Zuko moved through the shadows of the camp towards the King's tent, staying low enough to not be seen in the shadow of the fabric, and still be close enough to listen well. A few months as the Blue Spirit had given him more than an excuse to wear a cool mask and give him brilliant abs. He had become a master of eavesdropping.

It did not take him long to distinguish the voices, and even though they spoke softly, he could pick up almost every word.

"The light of the Evenstar is fading." he heard Elrond say in that deep, ancient tone of his. "As Sauron's power grows, her strength wanes. Arwen's fate is now tide to the fate of the Ring."

Zuko was shocked back by that. He remembered the last time he saw her, at the gates of Rivendell as the full Company first set out. He remembered the look in Aragorn's eyes, like he was seeing her for the last time. It frightened Zuko to think that Arwen's life was now too being threatened.

"The shadow is upon us, Aragorn." Elrond continued. "The end has come."

"It shall not be our end but His." Aragorn answered a bit too quickly, like he was convincing himself more so than Lord Elrond.

"You ride to war, but not to victory. Sauron's armies march on Minas Tirith, this you know, but in secret He send another force which will attack from the river. A fleet of Corsair ships sails from the South. They'll be in the city in two days. You're outnumbered Aragorn. You need more men."

_Yes, thank you for bringing some, Elrond,_ Zuko thought to himself. What could he say, Elves still peeved him at times with their secret plans that made sense to no one but themselves.

"There are none." spat Aragorn, just as annoyed as Zuko. There was a pause, then Elrond's voice dropped even lower and Zuko had to strain to hear.

"There are those who dwell in the mountain."

Suddenly, a strong wind came out of absolutely nowhere, sweeping throughout the entire camp, spooking the horses, and the men. Then, it was gone. Zuko shot his eyes at the mountain warily before returning his attention to the conversation.

"Murderers. Traitors." whispered Aragorn in a voice filled with contempt. "You would call upon them to fight? They believe in nothing! They answer to no one."

"They will answer to the king of Gondor!" With that, there was a _whooshing _sound, and Zuko heard Aragorn's audible gasp, filled with awe.

"_Anduril_, the Flame of the West. Forged from the shards of Narsil."

Softly, in a voice full of adoration, Aragorn said, "Sauron would not have forgotten the Sword of Elendil."

Then, there was the sound of a sword being drawn, and so pure and brilliant was the noise that it brought hope and strength to Zuko's heart. Without truly realizing it, a riddle that he had once heard Bilbo say came to his mind:

_From the ashes, a fire shall be woken._

_A light from the shadow shall spring._

_Renewed shall be blade that was broken._

_The crownless again shall be king._

There was a long pause, and Zuko feared that the conversation had ended entirely. Then, he heard Aragorn sigh with a voice so full of exhaustion that it was like to break Zuko's heart. But there was realization there, too. An acceptance, as if Aragorn stood at the crossroads of his destiny and chose what road to take, but still wished that that shadow could pass him over.

"The 'blade that was broken' shall return to Minas Tirith." There was a sudden, tangible change in Aragorn. Even his voice held a strength, a confidence. He was becoming a king before Zuko's eyes. It all felt so familiar to him, yet foreign. Like a memory of a dream of a dream. He could see Iroh saying the exact same things to him, word for word. He felt that Elrond was also speaking to him, and he spoke through Aragorn.

"The man who can wield the power of this sword can summon to him an army more powerful than any that walks this earth. Put aside the Ranger. _Become who you were born to be_. Take the Dimholt road."

He could practically hear Aragorn nodding. They spoke shortly in Sindarin, then there was the resounding_ click_ that came with a sword being sheathed. That was all the affirmation Zuko needed. Quickly, he moved back towards the Company to tell them that they were going on another field trip.

-8-8-

Zuko fitted Haldis for the ride, taking care to not drop any hints about where they were going. She was the last thing he wanted spooked by the evil mountain. The evil mountain that they were about to just go riding into in the dead of night. Zuko sighed, buckling down Haldis' saddle. One of those days, they were going to get themselves killed, he just knew it.

He then saw Hayward sitting not far away by a fire, sharpening the end of his sword with slow, steady strokes. His golden hair fell around his face, catching the light of the fire, and the flecks of gold in his green eyes. Zuko groaned to himself. Why did the man have to be so damn pretty and perfect? If the Rohan rider had a huge burn on the side of his face, Zuko would find this much easier. But it needed to be done. If his time in the North Pole had taught Zuko anything, it was that he couldn't walk knowingly into the mouth of death without having some kind of backup plan. Gathering up the little courage he had left, and settling all of his Fire Nation pride, Zuko approached Hayward.

The older man immediately tensed when he saw Zuko approach, probably preparing for another fight. Zuko held his hands up, proving that he came in peace.

"Listen, Hayward, I know that you and I technically hate each other because we're both in love with the same girl, but my life span just shortened by a few decades, and I don't know how many other chances I'll have to do this."

Hayward relaxed at that. He lay his sword flat across his knees, in a way, disarming himself. He didn't speak, but Zuko could see in his eyes that he was ready to listen.

"I am not about to deny that you annoy me. You're perfect and suave and everything that I am not. I only hated you because I couldn't see how Jazz could want me when she could have you. Otherwise, you're actually a pretty good person. One of the best, actually. That being said, we're about to go into something that honestly we may not come out of. When I go into that mountain with that crazy, suicidal Ranger, I don't know what's going to be waiting on the other side. That's why I want you to make sure that you don't die in Gondor. Because if I don't come back, I want you to take care of Jasmine."

Hayward's eyes widened in obvious surprise, but still, he remained silent.

"She won't like it, at first, and she'll hate us both for a while. But she'll warm up to you, if you're persistent. I only ask this of you because I know you'll be good to her, give her a good life here, otherwise, trust me, I wouldn't be wasting your time. Outside of the Company, you are the man who I trust the most to look after her."

Hayward stared silently. Zuko wasn't expecting much out of the conversation, to be honest. He knew that Hayward would spit the offer back in his face if given the chance, but Zuko had not anticipated the silence.

Hayward continued to stare, his face giving away nothing.

Finally, Hayward ducked his head, nodding slowly.

"I will protect her with my very life."

Zuko didn't expect much more than that, so he'd take it.

"Thanks, Hayward. I really appreciate it. Stay safe out there."

Zuko nodded once more, than turned to walk back towards Haldis, but he stopped when he heard Hayward call after him.

"Prince Zuko!"

When Zuko turned, the man was standing, the light of the fire showing behind him.

"As much as I love the possibility of having Jasmine for myself when you are gone, I do not wish to be at the receiving end of her wrath, and neither do you. So, for all of our sakes, make sure you don't die in there."

If Zuko squinted hard enough, and turned it on its side, he could have sworn that Hayward was telling him to be careful. He grinned and gave Hayward a nod of his head, the first of many truces to be shared between them.

"I'll try my hardest."

-8-8-

The day Aragorn realized that there was no "sneaking' in the presence of an Elf, was the day his life would become a great deal easier. He led Brego towards the doorway unto the mountain only to be stopped by Zuko and the Company half way there. Honestly, he should have known better by now.

Zuko took that instant to really take in how much Aragorn had changed physically. He stood straighter, his steps were more certain, his eyes shown with a regal confidence and nobility that was only a flicker before. And Anduril hung at his side, the sword of the king.

"And just where do you think you're going?" asked Gimli, staring up at the Ranger with suspicious eyes.

"Not this time." said Aragorn in his kindest rejection voice. "This time, you must stay, Gimli. All of you must stay."

"Please, Strider, like that's happening." laughed Zuko, tossing his hair out of his eyes. "I promised Jazz that I wouldn't let you do anything heroic, and intend to _not_ keep that promise right by your side."

"And have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves?" asked Legolas with that smirk of his, leading Arod behind him.

"You might as well accept it." said Gimli, picking up his battle axe. "We're going with you, laddie."

Aragorn looked between the three men of different races, ages, creeds, and lands and saw them as brothers. True brothers who would not, could not, forsake him even if they tried. He only nodded, knowing that no words were needed, swiping any traces of tears from his eyes before anyone could notice.

Then into the mountain they went, the hunters of the Company, one last adventure before the darkness descended.

* * *

**AN: There it is! Not the most well written chapter of the story, but a new chapter, all the same. Next is when it gets pretty intense, and emotional, so brace yourselves. Thank you for reading, and please review!**


	27. Chapter 27 Part I

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings" (books or movies) or "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Harry Potter" or "The Chronicles of Narnia" or any other book and/or movie I happen to mention

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, here we go into the big battle scene! This chapter has taken me forever to write, and still is actually, and that is why it has been split in two, this being part 1. By far the hardest chapter to write, but I think one of the better ones in the story. So, thank you guys for reading, and enjoy!

P.S. If you haven't read "The Games We Play", and you don't intend to, here's a little back story about Jasmine. Jasmine has been a servant all of her life, and was born into a family of servants. Her mother was the hand maiden to Fire Lady Ursa, and thus had very strong ties in the palace. When she was five and Zuko was six, she was given to him as a playmate. What started as just a weak bond between servant and master sprouted into a strong, and vast friendship. This relationship was often made a bit complicated by the fact that Jasmine's father was the leader of the Fire Nation Resistance, and she was often sent on little info. gathering missions for him, forcing Zuko along. He never told her secret, and carried it to the grave with him. When Zuko was thirteen, and challenged to an Agni Kai by Fire Lord Ozai, Jasmine defended him, and almost put the Fire Lord on his back, but was defeated by trickery and deceit. As punishment, she was banished along with Zuko. Three years later is where our story begins.

* * *

CHAPTER 27 PART I: Put Your Lights On

_Hey now, all you sinners,_  
_Put your lights on, put your lights on._  
_Hey now, all you lovers,_  
_Put your lights on, put your lights on._

_Hey now, all you killers,_  
_Put your lights on, put your lights on._  
_Hey now, all you children,_  
_Leave your lights on, you better leave your lights on._

_Cause there's a monster living under my bed,_  
_Whispering in my ear._  
_There's an angel, with a hand on my head._  
_She say I've got nothing to fear._

_There's a darkness living deep in my soul._  
_I still got a purpose to serve._  
_So let your light shine, deep into my home._  
_God, don't let me lose my nerve!_  
_Don't let me lose my nerve!_

_Hey now, all you sinners,_  
_Put your lights on, put your lights on._  
_Hey now, all you children,_  
_Leave your lights on, you better leave your lights on._

_Because there's a monster living under my bed,_  
_Whispering in my ear._  
_There's an angel, with a hand on my head_  
_She say's I've got nothing to fear._

_She says: La illaha illa Allah_  
_We all shine like stars._  
_She says: La illaha illa Allah_  
_We all shine like stars._  
_Then we fade away._

_-"Put Your Lights On" by Carlos Santana featuring Everlast_

-888-

**SLIGHT M-RATING FROM HERE UNTIL YOU SEE THIS AGAIN**

**-*#*#*#*-**

**IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE, DO NOT READ**

There was warmth, an almost suffocating warmth, everywhere. Zuko's body was flush against hers, melding them together. His hands were everywhere at once, and there was a heat radiating from him that almost burned her skin. Both of them were slick with sweat, but neither of them cared. They were firebenders, heat and all of its accessories were part of their lives.

Zuko kissed her with force, all tongue and teeth, as if he wished to brand her with his mark, even though they both knew there was no point. Jasmine was his utterly.

"Zuko..." she moaned his name in a deep, sultry voice that was not her own. He did not answer, only kissed her harder. Her back arched like a bow, causing Zuko to hold her closer. They moved as one, without words, like they had been doing this for an eternity. Like they should be doing this for an eternity.

"Ow!" she cried suddenly, the intense sting of a burn touching her thigh. Zuko's hands had become so hot that he might as well had been firebending. She smirked to herself. It was quite a feat when you were able to cause a master bender to lose control of his element. Especially a firebender, who had to constantly be in complete control.

"Zuko, you're burning me." she said with a laugh, her eyes still closed, the better part of her mind still involved in the pleasure.

He did not stop. He touched her chest, his hands emitting even more heat, leaving a red mark on her skin in the shape of his hand. She shrunk back in pain.

"Zuko, stop, you're burning me!"

Still, he did not stop. He bit her shoulder as actual fire rose from his palm, seizing her arm. The pain was utterly consuming, blinding. She screamed out, attempting to pull her arm out of Zuko's grasp, but he held her firm. Then, her leg was burning, a flame so dark that it was almost black wrapping around her, burning her everywhere. She writhed underneath him, crying not in passion, but in pain.

"Zuko, stop! Stop, you're hurting me!" Even her tears had turned to liquid fire running hot, red marks down her face.

"This is how I take all of my wives, Jasmine."

Jasmine's body froze. That voice, once so warm and pure, now sinister and mocking. When Zuko's head rose from her neck to look down at her, it was Agni's face she saw. His eyes of flame stared down at her, a wide grin on his malicious face.

"You will learn to love the pain, just as you will learn to love me."

"No! I will never love you, Agni. I love Zuko, I love him! You're a monster, I hate you!" she screamed into his face as the fire began to melt through her skin like some sort of acid.

"Oh, but my dear, beautiful Jasmine," He ran his thumb across her cheek, leaving a long burn mark in his wake. "I love you."

Suddenly, Jasmine's wrists were locked in his grasp above her head, trapping her underneath him. When he entered her, it felt like she was being impaled with a white hot sword. A fire filled her, scorching her from the inside out. With each move of his hips, the fire grew stronger, as did the pain. She could not even move, so numbing was the heat of the fire that consumed them both. Agni touched his lips to her ear, and as she burned, she could only hear him whisper, "Jasmine. Jasmine. Jasmine. **JASMINE!**"

**-*#*#*#*-**

Jasmine's eyes snapped open. Her heart was rhythmically pounding in her chest, and her skin was covered in a layer of cold sweat. Her eyes darted around frantically, struggling to comprehend her surroundings. White stone walls. A desk. Two chairs. A table. She allowed herself to finally exhale. Minas Tirith.

But it took her longer to see Ceola's round face staring down at her with panicked eyes, her red hair falling around her face. Even if her sleepy, shaken state, Jasmine could sense the tenseness in the air.

"What is it? What's going on?" she asked groggily, forcing herself to sit up in the bed.

"They are here, my Lady." Ceola's voice was frozen with fear, but Jasmine only heard calm.

"Who, Rohan? Zuko?" She perked, just the idea of Zuko being in the city waiting for her waking her completely. However, Ceola's face did not portray happiness of any kind. She shook her head slowly, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"No, my Lady. Mordor."

Her mind moved in slow motion. She was working doublet ime to process Ceola's words, searching her mind for answers, but then it hit her. The realization was like a physical blow, knocking the air out of her lungs.

_Mordor_.

That was when she heard the drumming.

Throwing off the sheets of her bed, she ran for the window on the opposite wall that looked out over Pelennor. The sight alone broke something in her heart, something vital. It broke her hope.

Thousands and thousands of Orcs and Uruk-Hai marched to the rhythm of a hundred drums carried by giant trolls in slick formation across Pelennor, straight for Minas Tirith. Towers taller than the wall of Helm's Deep were being pushed by armored trolls, and catapults, and Wargs, and other dark creatures that Jasmine didn't even recognize.

She wanted to cry. She wanted to curl into a little pathetic ball and sob, but she couldn't do that. She came to Minas Tirith to help defend it, not play the little girl huddled in a corner, waiting for someone to come save her. She harshly swiped the tears from her cheeks, and set her mind to purpose.

"Ceola, in that sack against the wall is my armor. Help me put it on, will you?" she said as she stripped out of her dress, already strapping on the holsters for her throwing knives.

As she dressed, Ceola told her about what had happened since the morning. How the men Faramir lead to Osgiliath were slaughtered, only Faramir making it back hanging limply from his horse, two arrows in his chest. There were whispers that he was alive, but after Gandalf took command of the defenses of Minas Tririth, there was no more talk of Faramir.

She wore her leggings and shirt that she had been given in Rohan underneath her arming doublet. Ceola strapped on her half-gauntlets on her arms, shins, and thighs with shaking hands. Jasmine took the girl's trembling hands in hers, letting a little bit of warmth seep into her.

"Don't be scared, okay? Just stay in the top levels, the catapults don't have a strong enough range to reach up there, and it'll take them days to take the whole city if it is breached. Get out, if you can, and save as many as possible."

Ceola nodded, but Jasmine could see in her eyes that she was beyond frightened. And who wouldn't be? Jasmine felt like throwing up herself.

"Be careful, Jasmine." Ceola whispered with all sincerity. "You may be a warrior, but you are my friend, too."

Jasmine pulled Ceola into a quick hug, sending a prayer to the Spirits to watch over her friend. Agni knows they needed all of the protection they could get.

"Remember, top levels." she said one last time before running into the hall towards the battlements.

-8-8-

There was already panic in the streets when Jasmine made it down to the lower levels. Both armies were firing stones using catapults, and Jasmine had to duck her head to keep from being hit. Civilians all ran against her, making for the upper levels, but there were already some who would not see the next morning. The dead were everywhere, crushed between debris, being stepped on as people climbed over their bodies to get to safety. It was a sickening sight, and it was not about to get any better.

The walls were lined with Gondorian soldiers in plate armor, firing arrows into the advancing armies. Now that she was on the wall, she could see just how vast this army was. Every inch of the wall was being advanced on, the lines were well organized and showed no sign of breaking. This was no simple Uruk-Hai hord. This was a true, fighting, killing force.

It did not take much to find Gandalf on the wall. He was mounted on Shadowfax, shouting commands above the roar. She had to jump out of the way to avoid a plummeting projectile.

"Where do you need me, Gandalf?" she asked the wizard in the strongest voice she had. He looked down at her with what might have been a kind smile if the circumstances weren't so dire.

"This war is not for the young, Jasmine. Save yourself, while you can." She was so tired of people telling her how young she was, and how much she was sacrificing. She had already died once, she was well versed in the risks.

"Gandalf, I am completely aware that this is a war! It is not my first! Now, tell me where I am needed, I can help!"

Gandalf paused for a moment, taken back by her outburst. The he nodded, and pointed with his staff towards the closest catapult.

"We fire rubble back towards the Mordor army, but it causes little damage. And the towers are full with Orcs that will storm the wall when they reach. Can you help with that?"

Jasmine didn't even have to think about that solution. She gave Gandalf a small nod, then sprinted across the wall.

When she arrived, they were already beginning to load pieces of fallen buildings. All of the soldiers bowed to her stiffly, causing Jasmine to realize that she had been given something close to a commanding status.

"We need to take out those towers. How well can you aim those?"

"We can only adjust the range, my Lady." answered the closest soldier immediately. Jasmine cursed under her breath. That wasn't what she wanted, but they could work with it.

"Okay, lessen the range by a few miles, we need to be as close as possible. And get some tar or anything flammable. I know from personal experience that Orcs burn fast."

-8-8-

They actually found something better than tar. There were barrels of oil used to keep torches burning longer, and no one would be missing them. Once Jasmine set that oiled chunk of marble aflame with White Flame, it burned. It was an intense fire, emitting a heat that would have melted the marble if it was not covered in oil. The soldiers readied the catapult, shortening the distance to almost the closest possible.

"Wait for my order!" Jasmine shouted, loud enough for those on the wall to hear her, her eyes on the closest tower. The Mordor army was advancing with incredible speed, and would soon be on the wall. She held up her hand, waiting for the most precise moment. If she lined it up correctly, she could take out the tower and a good bit of the Orc army. Then, it came.

"Fire!"

The catapults released, and fire filled the sky, leaving a bright trail. Then, it made contact with a tower. Never had Jasmine seen something burn so fast. The White Flame consumed the entire structure, turning to ash within minutes. Then, the fire spread into the closest ranks, catching and holding to Orcs as they screamed in torment. White Flame was not only the hottest but the most endurable fire. It could burn for an eternity if undisturbed.

Jasmine almost squealed in joy as she watched the fire spread. She had a plan that worked. Go figure! A small section of the army was destroyed - only a spot compared to the rest - but it was progress.

"Great." she said to the closest soldier. "Alright, let's move down the wall. If we can get that kind of result with every shot, we could end this!"

But, ending it was not an option.

The shriek of the Nazgul filled the skies above Minas Tirith.

Every man, woman, and child cringed in pain as the Nine mounted riders descended on the city. Jasmine had not seen them all together since Weathertop, and the terror they inspired in her heart had not lessened since then. They dived down, raining over the city, the fell beasts using their talons to pick up a dozen people then drop them from the sky to certain death. The stones of the catapults of the upper levels managed to hit a few, but not enough to kill them completely. The Nazgul aimed their attention at every catapult, destroying them in seconds, ending Minas Tirith's most useful form of defense. If Jasmine didn't move, her brilliant plan was going to be worth as much as the ash of the Orc tower.

"Come on, we need to move!" She did not even look back to see if the soldiers followed her with the oil, only ran across the battlements to the next catapult. A Nazgul was already moving towards it, talons outstretched to smash it into steel and splinters.

Jasmine jumped into the air, gathering all of her energy, then sent a pillar of fire at the fell beast. The fire created its own pure light, and as soon as it caught, the leathery wings melted away, and the creature fell with a shriek. Jasmine smirked to herself as she watched it fall, and the soldiers cheered. Firebending:1, Nazgul:0.

Unfortunately, there were still eight other Nazgul circling the city. All coming for Jasmine. She watched as they moved into formation, a pointed V diving straight for her. Gandalf always did say that firebending attracted too much attention.

"Move!" was all she could get out as she ran along the wall towards the edge. They grew closer, the high pitched shrieks echoing in her ears. If she could reach the edge of the wall, she could take them. A black talon snapped above her as she propelled herself off of the edge of the battlements and felt herself fall. The energy and fire gathered around her, filling her from the inside out, creating the form of the firebird.

She banked sharply, avoiding the Mordor army below, and rose into the sky. The Nazgul stayed in pursuit, but from a distance. It was likely that they had not forgotten how the last interaction with Jasmine's firebird went, and had a new plan of attack in store, one the Jasmine was trying her hardest to anticipate.

They chased her as she weaved between the white towers, struggling to outrun them, or at least out last them. She could not fight them all, but if she could break them down one by one, she stood a chance. Deeper into the city she went, looking for a corner to use to her advantage. Then, she realized that only six were following her. She was missing two.

Suddenly, a Nazgul hit her from above, ramming her with its large mass. The firebird dimmed, and Jasmine's concentration wavered. Using the fire that formed the bird, she bent an arc of flame towards the Nazgul that attacked her, causing it to shrink back with a hiss. Even though it was only a small amount of bending, her energy was steadily being zapped. She had never maintained a firebird of that size for that long before, and she had to struggle just to stay in the sky, let alone bend.

Apparently, that was a weakness that the Nazgul were prepared to exploit.

They hit from the side, knocking her into the side of a building, the force of the blow jarring enough to lessen the strength of the firebird. Then, they came from below, and behind, hitting her again and again from all sides. It appeared that she was the one who had been backed into a corner.

The leader - the Witch King - ended it when its fell beast broke the White Flame with its tail, making contact with Jasmine. Her body propelled through the air before hitting the flat surface of a tower, knocking her out almost completely. Her energy gone, and her body broken, she could only watch as she began to fall from the height of six levels. Her firebird was spent. She would not survive this. If this was Agni's idea of joke, she wasn't fucking laughing.

The sound of hooves galloping at full speed invaded her hearing, and when she looked up, she saw Nightwing suspended in the air, propelling himself off of the wall. The mearh moved through the sky as if it was flying, and for a moment, she thought that it was, until they both began to fall.

Jasmine reached out for his strong neck, holding on for her life as the ground rushed up the meet them.

"We'll never make it!" she shouted, fearing the stallion had lost his brilliant horse mind. She could only bury her head in his flank, waiting for the inevitable impact.

But, no such impact came. Smoothly, like a swan-crane, Nightwing stuck the landing, skidding to a stop. Jasmine opened one eye, still clinging to Nightwing's neck, and found that they weren't bloody spots on the side of Minas Tirith.

"Well. We made it." she mumbled, utterly impressed. Nightwing tossed his thick, dark mane, stamping his hoof soundly, as if he was saying, _Of course we made it_. She wrapped her arms around his strong neck, hoping that he could feel the compassion and thanks in her touch.

"I'm sorry I doubted your skill. Or your loyalty. Thank you, my friend."

If Jasmine could go back and watch the moment again, she would have sworn that she saw the stallion smile.

-8-8-

Nightwing carried Jasmine back to the wall, and it was from there that they fought. She attempted to stay close to Gandalf, but he was in utter demand of the defense of the entire city. He would appear and be gone, Shadowfax a streak of white along the wall. Jasmine was constantly impressed by the wizard, but never more so than now. He commanded as a commander would, shouting orders and encouragement to the frightened Gondorians. In fact, she reminded him even more of Iroh in the light of battle than when he was his riddling, smoking, jolly self. Reminded her of the stories of the Dragon of the West and his presence in battle. It was said that wherever he went, even in the most bleak of situation, men's hearts would be lifted. That is what Jasmine felt every time Gandalf passed by her, shouting for them to "stand firm!" and "fight!". She wondered briefly in the chaos of it all if all White Lotus members were war generals. Then, a giant boulder flew by her, taking out about six men in the process, and her mind was forced back into the battle.

Mordor's siege towers were growing ever closer to the wall with no sign of stopping. Jasmine focused all of her firebending towards them, but they were so large, even her White Flame could not burn them all. The soldiers fired their arrows at the towers, but the metal plating deflected almost everything, yet they kept firing.

"Not to the towers!" she heard Gandalf yell further down the wall. "Aim for the trolls! Kill the trolls!"

Jasmine could have thrown herself off the edge of the wall.

They were so busy attacking the towers, not the creatures that were pushing them. But the discovery was made too late. Only one troll fell before the planks to the towers were let down, and Orcs flooded the walls. The tide of battle was quickly turning against them.

The Orcs engaged the Gondorian soldiers, and there was massacre on the walls. Jasmine fought from Nightwing's back, cutting Orcs down while he crushed them beneath his powerful legs. Having fought Orcs before, she knew how to kill them, she knew how they died. The soldiers fought back, holding the line as well as they could, but there were just so many. It was like a child had kicked over a cricket-ant hill, and now thousands of insects were swarming over Minas Tirith. And that was only what came from the siege towers. There was still an entire army waiting beyond that. Helm's Deep was just a ripple in the ocean. _This_ was the true power of the Enemy.

-8-8-

Near an hour had passed, and Jasmine found herself fighting next to Gandalf. He had dismounted Shadowfax, fighting on his feet. He used his sword and staff with deadly precision, his arms constantly spinning like a windmill. Gandalf the White, indeed.

Then, turning a corner, in an utter daze, appeared Pippin. A cut from his head was bleeding, and his eyes looked at the chaos blankly. Jasmine knew shock when she saw it, and in that state, Pippin would be dead in seconds.

"Pippin, what are you doing here?" she called as she stabbed an Orc in the throat when he grasped at Nightwing's reins.

Hearing her, Gandalf turned as well, and his face held just as much amazement and worry.

"Peregrin Took! Go back to the Citadel!"

She wasn't even sure if Pippin heard him. Or heard anything.

"They called us out to fight..." he mumbled, completely unaware of everything around him. Then, an Orc caught sight of him. The creature leapt from the raised dais on the wall, death in its eyes.

Jasmine did not even need to think when she sheathed her sword readied her bow, notched an arrow, aimed, and fired. The Orc fell dead at Pippin's feet with an arrow in its head. The curtain cleared from her eyes, and she looked down at her bow, not really understanding how she had just done that. A month ago, it took her five minutes to notch an arrow. Now she could kill in a matter of seconds. Even with war working around her, she gave herself a pat on the back.

Gandalf leapt off of the dais, running towards Pippin.

"This is no place for a Hobbit!" he scolded, nearly out of breath. Another tower attached to the wall, and more Orcs swelled onto the battlements. Gandalf swung around, knocking one Orc out with his staff while stabbing another. He kept moving fluidly, swinging and stabbing, swinging and stabbing. He did not notice the Orc coming from his back. But Jasmine did. She fumbled with her bow, cursing herself. Why couldn't she work the damn thing when it mattered! The Orc raised its sword over his head, poised to deliver a killing blow.

"Gandalf!" she yelled in terror, knowing that she would have to watch her friend die again.

Then, the Orc stopped in its tracks, directly at Gandalf's back. He turned, and was stunned when the creature stared into his eyes, his sword still raised above its head, then fell to the ground, dead. Pippin stood in its place, staring at his short sword which was stained with black blood.

Gandalf was just as shocked, as was Jasmine. She didn't even know Pippin was capable of killing _anything_.

"Guard the Citadel, indeed." said Gandalf with a small grin. "Now, back up the hill! Quickly!"

Pippin nodded soundly with a proud smile, then turned and sprinted back down the narrow streets.

-8-8-

The sun was descending towards the west as more and more Orcs climbed over the walls, but they did not get far. The pathetic battering ram that had turned the gate at Helms Deep into splinters could not make a dent in Minas Tirith's great iron door, and a mountain of dead Orcs was forming at the base. Jasmine knew that if they could just hold the battlements, they could protect the city until aid arrived. If it ever arrived. Then, she heard chanting. It was loud and coarse, and rose from the Mordor army like a wave.

She saw Gandalf standing at the wall, looking over the edge, towards the great door into the city, and she could tell just by the stiffness of his back that something was wrong.

She dismounted, and joined him at the wall, and the sight made her take a few steps back.

Being pulled by gigantic, horned beasts was a metal monstrosity made in the shape of a wolf, its maw open and growling, fire licking between the teeth, fearsome to look upon. It was suspended in the air by a type of pulley, and was larger than three Fire Nation tanks lined up in a row.

"What is that?" she whispered in horror.

"That is Grond." answered Gandalf, a tone of utter hopelessness the likes of which she had never heard resonating through his voice. "The Hammer of the Underworld. Before the night's end, Minas Tirith will be breached. And if aid does not come, in two days time, the city will be overrun."

-888-

Zuko did not dare breathe in the dead silence that was Dwimoberg. Even though it was day, the chill made it feel like night. Haldis was tense and terribly nervous, and Zuko had to constantly stroke her neck to keep her from turning and bolting. Great towers of rock shot into the sky, shielding the Company from anything and everything. There was no life, no noise. Only rock and stone and silence.

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" asked Gimli, the first one to speak since they left the Rohan camp.

"One that is cursed." answered Legolas. Zuko could sense the story time coming. "Long ago..." Yep, there it was. "The Men of the Mountain swore an oath to King Isildur, of Gonodr. To come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came - when Gandalf's need was dire - they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them. Never to rest until they fulfilled their pledge."

Zuko could understand that. Honor was held above everything in the Fire Nation, and if someone went back on a pledge, death was considered a merciful punishment. But there was one thing he was not understanding.

"Isildur? But, that was in the Second Age, when the Ring was first made. How has this army of Men managed to live for so long?"

"They haven't." said Aragorn from the head of their line. Zuko blinked, utterly confused.

"What?"

"There is a reason they are called the Army of the Dead."

If Zuko's complexion could have pale anymore, it would have.

"Dead? As in _dead_? Like..._dead_? We're looking for an army of _dead people_?"

"Nothing can escape a curse." whispered Legolas. "Even death."

Zuko tried to swallow, but his throat was dry. He was kind of beginning to wish that he had just taken up the offer and stayed in Lothlorien all those months ago.

-8-8-

The four men stood at the mouth of a cave, staring into darkness. The chill was the kind that did not graze the skin, but touched Zuko's bones. A master firebender could not fight off that type of cold.

"The very warmth of my body seems stole away." said Gimli with a shake to his voice. He was not the only one.

The horses stomped nervously, and they had to be dismounted and guided in order to not run off entirely. For three minutes the all stood at the cave, too scared to move.

"So, do we knock, or...?" said Zuko finally, trying to keep his dark, sarcastic presence up even though he desperately wanted to run and hide.

Legolas stepped forward again began to translate the strange script of symbols and figures above the door.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut."

Well, that was welcoming.

Suddenly, a great gust of wind came from deep within the cave with a cry like a woman screaming. The horses could not stand it anymore, and reared out of their riders' grasps, and galloped back down the mountain. Zuko didn't even mind as he saw Haldis go. He didn't want to be going into this, and if she could be spared, so be it.

"Brego!" Aragorn called to his mount, but the horse did not return. He turned and looked into the darkness without fear.

"I do not fear death!" he declared, then strode forward without a glance back, swallowed up by the darkness.

Zuko, Legolas, and Gimli all watched him go, their feet planted firmly where they stood. Then, Legolas walked into the cave, after Aragorn. Gimli and Aragorn were all that remained.

"Well this is something unheard of!" yelled Gimli. "And Elf would go underground...while a Dwarf dare not? I...I'd never hear the end of it!"

Then, Gimli ran in, leaving Zuko standing alone, like a complete fool.

"Killed by dead people?" he asked the air. "Seems kind of appropriate."

And then, he too allowed the darkness of the mountain to consume him.

-888-

The night was only lit by the thousands of torches of the Mordor army and Minas Tirith burning.

Jasmine's "brilliant idea" apparently wasn't that brilliant.

As soon as night fell, the Mordor army sent catapults of burning hay over the walls, and everything instantly set aflame. Jasmine had to abandon her post on the wall to run around the lower levels putting out fires, but there were too many. Even with Nightwing, she could not move fast enough to save everyone. She needed another firebender. She needed Zuko. She needed him desperately.

There was chaos, chaos everywhere, Orcs everywhere, fighting everywhere. The city was filled with the noise of women screaming, and babies crying, and people dying. She saw people burn to death, men slaughtered by Orcs, children stained with ash, crying next to their mother's corpses. She had never seen such death, such destruction. And even in the midst of it all, she could not help thinking of the Fire Nation and all of their sieges and raids. This war was no different than any other. There were just as many people burning in the Earth Kingdom as in Minas Tirith.

As she was struggling to subdue one of the larger fires that trapped an entire family inside their home, Jasmine saw Shadowfax fly by, followed by a garrison of soldiers, with Gandalf crying, "Back to the gate!"

Jasmine's hope fell even further. It was all happening, just as Gandalf said it would.

Jasmine steered Nightwing into the rush of soldiers, towards the gate.

When she arrived, the great door shook with the powerful force that was being rammed against it. The soldiers stood in formation, pikemen and foot men in front, archers behind. Gandalf stood at the head of them all, mounted on Shadowfax. She did not know how the wizard could stand, much less defend a city. She could not remember the last time she saw him sleep.

The gate shook again, and the fear read all over the soldiers' faces, there was no point in trying to hide it. Jasmine couldn't hide it.

The very ground shook as the door splintered, and the fiery snout of Grond broke through.

"You are soldiers of Gondor!" shouted Gandalf in the strongest voice he could muster. "No matter what comes through that gate, you will stand your ground!"

The gate opened, and a battalion of armored trolls came screaming through. And not ignorant cave trolls like the one in Moria. War trolls. With spiked clubs.

Now, Jasmine was certain.

They were _screwed_.

Someone shouted, "Volley! Fire!" and a barrage of arrows fell on the trolls. They caused little damage against the armor, and only one was killed. Traditional tactics weren't going to work in this situation.

Jasmine prompted Nightwing forward, towards the gate, galloping at full speed. She released the reigns, confidant that he knew what to do. Iroh had always taught that balance was key to firebending, physically and emotionally. He used to make Zuko and Jasmine dual on the edge of the war ship to force them to learn balance. She figured that was why she wasn't as freaked out as she she have been when she folded her legs under her and stood on Nightwing's back, both feet in the saddle.

Nightwing rode right under the line of trolls as they advanced, and as he moved, Jasmine firebent a wall of White Flame, drawing an eight foot tall line between the gate and the Gondorian army. The trolls who didn't stop in time ran straight through the wall, incinerating instantly, armor and all.

The men cheered behind her as she struggled to hold the wall, which was a lot harder than she anticipated. She didn't understand, usually a fire wall was an easy form for a firebender at her level. But, she was growing weaker every second, like her energy was literally being drained from her. The fire wall's strength lessened and lessened until it was barely three feet tall. One of the trolls stared at her from the other side with intelligent, mocking eyes. It looked at her weakening wall, then raised a foot over the edge. Jasmine gave it all of the juice she had, but it did little good. The troll's foot continued on its path, and stepped onto the other end of the fire wall.

Then, the entire army surged forward. Jasmine let the wall fall. The Mordor army hit against the Gondorians like the wind against a bending tree. They came with Wargs and trolls and more force than Jasmine expected. She was too weak to firebend, and knew that even if she tried, it would cause barely any damage. So, she drew her long sword, and charged into the fray with Nightwing.

The trolls used their clubs to take out five men at once. She followed Gandalf's lead as he rode Shadowfax underneath the creatures, slashing at their legs. That brought done some of them, but not enough. The soldiers fought back the Orcs with sword and spear, and drove them as far back as they could, but the night was growing late.

And Minas Tirith was still burning.

-8-8-

As morning approached the siege had only become more intense. The fire balls kept coming all night, causing constant damage, and the skies to rain fire. The Orc army continued to flood into the city, over the walls and through the gate. No matter how many Jasmine killed, there were always more. Soldiers were constantly dying, and the few forces the city had were falling fast.

Jasmine was almost thankful when Gandalf called for a retreat to the second level.

The Mordor forces followed fast, and their retreat left trail of blood in its wake. The focus was getting civilians out, and doing so, many soldiers lost their lives. Jasmine saw men being hacked to death and thrown into walls by trolls and eaten alive by Wargs. And the dead, so many innocent people, dead.

She even had to see Bergil, Beregond's son, die.

She was helping gather civilians to evacuate them to the higher levels, while trying to hold off Mordor forces from Nightwing's back. She saw a brief glimpse of him, huddled under the rubble of a falling building, clutching a small knife to his chest, through the tears. She moved to call out for him, to get him to safety, but a projectile came out of literally nowhere, colliding with the building above Bergil. He did not even have time to scream before he was crushed to death.

Jasmine could only stare, blankly looking at the place where he once stood, alive. She didn't know the child well, but he was still a child! He was never meant to be a casualty. His life was sacred. And the knowledge that she would have to be the one to tell Beregond that his son was dead made the pain all the worse.

As the sky began to turn a pastel grey as the morning light slowly made its way towards the horizon, Jasmine found herself surrounded on one of the side streets with a battalion of other soldiers, fighting. She slashed and stabbed from Nightwing's back, while the stallion reared up and kicked Orcs to the ground. She tried to steer Nightwing out of it, but they were surrounded. Her eyes darted across the madness, looking for Gandalf or any form of help. But as she watched men fighting and dying for the their very lives, she realized that there was no help to be found. Gandalf was right. Eventually, Minas Tirith would fall.

Suddenly, her mount reared up on his hind legs. Jasmine was too distracted to act quick enough, and could only brace herself as she rolled off of his back, landing roughly on the ground. That was a long way down, and Jasmine's body was sore, and her legs were not yet re accustomed with solid ground. But there was no time for her to find her bearings, unless she wished to find them in the Spirit World. As soon as she hit the ground, Orcs came at her.

She stood as quickly as possible, and stood with sword at the ready. Using what Aragorn has taught her to the fullest, Jasmine fought well, killing every Orc that approached her. Thankfully, they weren't terribly skilled swordsmen, and even though she was so tired that she thought her arms might fall off, she was able to disarm and kill them in three moves or less. When it was all done, there was a ring of carcasses around her. She grinned to herself. Aragorn would be proud.

She turned to find Nightwing, but found her mount surrounded by five Wargs. The wolf-like creatures snapped at him while he kicked out with his hind quarters, and reared up to come down hard on their heads. But, he could not watch all side. One of the Wargs came in from the side, out of Nightwing's line of vision. The animal hunched back on its legs before vaulting into the sky, its maw opened and aimed for Nightwing's throat. Jasmine raised her sword above her head, and brought it down with all of the strength she possessed in her small body, cutting into the Warg's thick neck. She did not decapitate in completely, causing its head to hang at a disturbing angle from a strand of ligament. If her stomach wasn't already empty, the sight would her have caused her to empty it.

Nightwing knocked out three of the Wargs, and the other two scattered, seeking out easier prey.

Jasmine used to small respite to actually observe the mearh. His pronounced muscles quivered from the exertion, and his chest heaved. He was covered in scratches and bites and sword wounds. She knew that if they were cornered again, there was a chance that he - even though he was such a powerful animal - could fall.

"You have to go, Nightwing." she said, using his reins to bring his face closer to hers. She could feel him in her heart, protesting.

"No, you have to go. There are too many of them. I won't watch you die, too." Jasmine did not attempt to hide the tears, they came without resistance.

Nightwing tossed his head wildly, causing Jasmine to hold him tighter. She reached into his black mane, removing the Eagle feather that Gwaihir had given her when he left her in Lothlorien with Gandalf.

"Listen, okay? You have been my best friend in Middle-earth. And you deserve better than to die here. Please, go. Go home to Rohan."

Jasmine released his reins, slightly pushing his head away. Nightwing only backed up slightly, but did not make a move to leave. She could see the confusion and worry for her in his dark eyes, and it broke her heart.

There was another call for, "Retreat!" and a surge of soldiers ran down the narrow street, the sounds of more of Mordor behind them.

Jasmine's request was now on order.

"Leave!" she shouted at Nightwing, being an arc of White Flame in his direction. He reared in fear of the flames, and, with one more forlorn look, turned and galloped down an alley way, swallowed by the city.

Her heart was breaking as she watched a horse who had become a dear friend and partner ride away, but she knew that it had to be done. Nightwing was made for the field, not for the city, and if she could save his life, she would.

Suddenly, a tired and war-worn Beregond appeared, grabbing her by the arm and jarring her back into the moment.

"My Lady, we must fall back!"

She could only stare into his face, seeing the image of Bergil dying in his eyes. She needed to tell him, she must, but just thinking it about it made her want to fall to the ground crying. But she knew that it would kill the man to tell him that now, here. But all she could see was Bergil's eyes right before the stones buried his small body.

"Bergil's dead." she said bluntly, suddenly, not able to control her own voice, let alone the words that came out through it. She expected to see many emotions flash across his face: sadness, anger, fear, worry. Yet, she saw none of them. Only exhaustion.

"I know." he answered. That was all he said before he - with his hand still on her arm - lead Jasmine through the streets with the rest of what remained of the army, with the great host of Mordor charging in behind them.

-8-8-

The gates to the second level of Minas Tirith closed behind her with a reverberating finality, but as soon as they were locked, the Enemy army was on it. Jasmine was all but ready to collapse on the blood soaked ground. She felt that she didn't have the energy to stand anymore, not to mention fight.

But then, there was Gandalf, still mounted on Shadowfax, holding his staff above his head, shouting, "Hold them!" She walked/stumbled over to him, pushing her way through the soldiers who ran for the gate to help support it.

"Gandalf!" she called once she was close. When the wizard's eyes turned on her, his warrior's expression immediately fell, replaced by that kind old man she knew from the Shire.

"By the Valar!" he exclaimed. "Jasmine, you look terrible!" She did look pretty messed up. Her doublet had fallen open, leaving her left side vulnerable and exposed. Every area where her tights were exposed was cut, exposing bruised and bleeding flesh. And her lip was beginning to swell from when she landed on her face after falling off of Nightwing's back.

"And you don't?" she shot back. His usually neat white hair was in disarray, his clean robes were soiled with Orc blood, and the bags under his eyes were larger than hers.

"Your head is bleeding." he said, ignoring her attempted jibe.

"Is it?" she asked, reflexively reaching up to touch her hand to forehead. Sure enough, when she drew it back, her fingers were covered in blood. "I was wondering why I felt so dizzy."

Without much of a second thought, Jasmine tore a long strip from the sleeve of her arm, and wrapped it around he forehead to stop the bleeding.

"Is Rohan coming, Gandalf?" she asked with a dark sigh, leaning her back against the closest wall. Gandalf's was equally lost.

"I do not know, my dear. And even if they don't, we fight on. Until the last man."

The sea of soldiers suddenly parted as Pippin coming running through, shouting for Gandalf. His face was frantic, and he looked like he had been running all night.

"Gandalf! Gandalf!" he cried in a panicked voice, even after he stood directly beside Shadowfax. "Denethor has lost his mind! He's burning Faramir alive!"

"What!" Jasmine screeched, nor caring how loud she was. This was a mad, mad war indeed.

"That man will destroy everything, so blinded is he by his fear!" exclaimed Gandalf, the exhaustion finally showing in his eyes. Without much of a warning, he grabbed Pippin by the collar and hoisted him up onto Shadowfax's back.

"I must stay this foolishness, while it is still within my power." he said down to Jasmine. "This second level must be held for as long as possible. I am leaving you in command until I return."

"What, _me_?" Jasmine yelled, stepping back. She could barely defend her own honor, how was she supposed to defend Minas Tirith. "You can't leave the defense of Gondor to me, I'm...I'm just a servant girl, Gandalf. " Just saying that made her begin to cry. "I don't know how to lead, how to command! That's Zuko's destiny, it always had been. It's not my place, I don't know how - "

"Jasmine." Gandalf spoke in such a low, calming voice that it silenced her instantly.

"I know you, Jasmine, and I know that you have a true strength in your heart. You have always meant to be more than just a servant girl, this you know. Now is your time to prove it. I have faith in you."

Then, he was gone, galloping away to save the other fate of Gondor, leaving Jasmine standing in the dust.

She turned slowly to look at the soldiers that remained, putting the blunt of their force against the gate to hold it. She saw husbands, fathers, sons, brothers, people who had lives outside of this war. Their lives were now in her hands, and she didn't know if she could protect them, save them. She could not save Bergil. She could not save Zuko.

All of her life she had been trying to hold on to who and what she was, never forgetting her rightful place. But, the place of a servant never did fit her, and never would. She was not meant to bow and scrape and live her life in submission. She was meant to help save her home. And Middle-earth was her home now.

Jasmine climbed to the top of a ruined monument of a King of Old, one of the Numenor from across the sea. Even as she stood on his ruins, she felt as if he was pushing her up, giving her confidence. A confidence that was sorely needed.

"Men of Gondor." she said over the hopeless, tired, mass of soldiers. She was initially certain that she yelled, but she was so wrought with nerves that it came out more like a whisper. She cleared her throat, extending her chest, giving herself a mental slap in the face. _She was the firebird, damn it! She could give a battle speech._

"Men of Gondor!"

That got their attention.

Their talking quieted, and the only noise that could be heard was the bang of the battering ram on the other side of the gate. They all looked up to her, their eyes empty and void of hope. They could not win this war on strength and will alone, Jasmine realized. They needed a little bit of faith, too.

"Men of Gondor," she repeated in a quieter voice. "Most of you do not know me, and to be perfectly honest, I don't know any of you. But I did know your captain, Boromir, son of Denethor." Many a back straightened at the mention of his name. "I set out with him from Rivendell over six months ago.

"I did not know him long, or very well, but if there was one thing that was a certainty in Boromir, it was his honor, and his love for this city. His heart belonged to Minas Tirith, his very being was hers. Even in the darkest and bleakest of moments, when he spoke of the beauty and grace of Minas Tirith, my very heart would rise. When he spoke of the pride of her spirit, and the nobility of her people, the sky itself would set a light! He died to protect the fate of Minas Tirith, the fate of all of you! He died with the memory of these grand towers, and graceful streets, and beautiful people in his heart, and knew that even in his death, there still was hope for Gondor.

"Now, Minas Tirith is being overrun by filth who spoil her name with their presence!" Men mumbled in disgust at her words. "This city that Boromir fought so tirelessly to defend! There, on the other side of that gate, they mock his death. They laugh at his fall, his faith in Man. Well, we shall prove them wrong. We shall prove that Boromir's life was not given in vain. That there is still some fire left in the spirit of Gondor!" The swell of men's cheers rose from the soldiers.

"Yes, we shall show them that the men of Gondor can not only fight for this city, but die for it! That they can die for their Captain. I do not ask that you fight for your lives, or your homes, or even for the city itself. I ask that you fight for the man who always fought for you. I ask that you fight - that you die! - for Boromir!"

"For Boromir!" The few echoed back.

"For Boromir!"

"For Boromir!" The strength of their numbers grew.

"FOR BOROMIR!"

The sound of her voice was drowned in the pure majesty that came up from the soldiers of Gondor. The pride that she had heard so much of, the honor, was in their voices. She was brought to tears, but not because of any type of fear. The chance to stand among such men, to fight with them, to lead them. Jasmine could die at that gate and feel no regrets, no pain. Only wish that Zuko could have been there to see what the power that love - not fear - could truly do.

"Now, let's drive those bastards back!" she yelled, thrusting the blade of her sword forward, the energy returning to her body with every second.

With a cry of, "For Boromir!" the soldiers threw their weight against the door, knocking against it with a solid force that shook the very ground Jasmine stood on. The pride and dedication that suddenly exploded through the ranks brought tears to Jasmine's eyes. Now that they had faith, she had hope. Hope that they could save this city.

-8-8-

The minutes ticked by painfully. The soldiers were holding the gate, but just barely. The Mordor army had dragged up the battering ram, and a troll with a hammer, and they were beating the gate relentlessly. Jasmine was giving the men as much hoorays and hurrahs as she could, but she could see their energy waning. A fight at the gate would have similar results as the first level fight, she knew, especially in such a confined space. The morning light was grey and utterly covered by the darkness that came with the enemy army, but she could feel the starts of the sunrise in her blood, her firebending slowly rising in strength. In a few minutes, she would be at full power. A few minutes should have been enough time.

"Draw back!" she shouted suddenly. A few of the soldiers stared up at her in confusion.

"My Lady?" asked Beregond when he stepped forward. Feeling confidant that a few minutes was enough, Jasmine climbed down from the statue ruins to the level of the soldiers.

"Draw back, to the next street up, and fortify those gates. The roads are wider, and we would have the advantage of fighting down hill. You are in command, until Gandalf comes back. Lead the men back, and hold that gate for as long as you can, and if you have to fight, fight to the death."

Beregond heard her words, but she could see in his eyes that he was not understanding fully.

"But, my Lady...what will you - ?"

"I think I have the strength to hold them off for a bit, just to give the men time to fortify the next block."

"Fight them off! On your own?"

"Just while I have the strength. I'll catch up." Jasmine ended the promise with a grin, but Beregond was not buying it, and neither was she.

Beregond nodded his head slowly, and Jasmine thought that perhaps he was about to cry. The older man took both of her hands in his much larger ones, and kissed them.

"I am sure you will, my Lady. It has been an honor." he whispered. Jasmine squeezed his hands, nodding her respect, and her thanks.

Beregond held her eyes for a moment more before releasing her hands, shouting, "Draw back! Draw back!"

The command in Beregond's voice caused even Jasmine to stand at attention. Beregond was not just a member of the City Guard, he had general potential. The men responded to him instantly, and when he said move, they moved. As soldiers passed Jasmine, they gave her a tilt of the head, or a murmur of "m'lady". Their was actual sympathy in their eyes, and a bit of awe, too. Jasmine had never received that type of response, anywhere. Everyone always looked down on her, no matter where she went, either because of her age, gender, or status. Now, soldiers twice her age were bowing their heads to _her_. Never before had she had been blessed with such an honor.

Jasmine watched as the last of the men sprinted down the winding roads, disappearing in the white walls of the city. The enemy was now half way through the gate, now that there was nothing on the other side of it.

The sun's rays were just breaching over the far eastern horizon, she could feel it. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly, just as Iroh had taught her. Her strength rose as well as her power. The first light of the morning was said to be when a firebender could be at their strongest, besides the Summer Solstice and of course Sozin's Comet. She felt that she could burn all of Mordor to the ground. Her style of bending was one of fluidness and speed, but that inherit strength and will to kill born in every firebender slowly awoke within her.

The gate was smashed to splinters, and the enemy poured through. When Jasmine opened her eyes, even the brown of her iris' burned with White Flame.

Jasmine released a barrage of fire power at a level she had never attempted before. The Orcs that charged her died within seconds. The trolls that came at her with raised clubs, melted. The Wargs were burning piles of fur. She could even surpass Zuko's strength. Only one other time in her life would she know such power.

The air was literally knocked out of her when a troll's hammer hit against her chest. She went flying, and stopped when her body came in contact with a wall. She fell, landing abruptly on her back. Her chest felt like it had been sat on by a badger mole. Her lungs could not expel air, only take it in, making it impossible for her to breathe. That energy she had just regained was speedily leaving her.

If she wasn't slowly dying already, she would have killed herself.

How could she have missed a giant hammer?

The Orc army ran past her in a fog, only hearing muffled sounds and seeing blurred shapes. One Orc stepped out from the group and stood above her, looking down with a despicable, mocking grin. Jasmine tried to smile back, but she wasn't sure if she even had control of her face anymore.

Then, her eyes focused on what was behind the Orc. From her position on the ground, she could look up and see Minas Tirith from a new perspective. The small bits of sun that broke through the clouds caught the white marble, giving off a glow that was ethereal. The ascending towers and noble arches, the blue sky against the white. She could see now why Boromir loved Minas Tirith so much. The spirit of the city was something ancient and pure, something unbreakable. Something that would live on in the people long after the stones were abandoned and the White Tree was ash.

As the Orc lifted a long, jagged-edged spear above her body, prepared to bring it down on her heart, she felt her only regret this time was that she still hadn't told Zuko goodbye.

When her mind finally succumbed to the darkness forming at the edge of her vision, she thought she heard Boromir's horn sounding in the distance.

* * *

**AN: So, like I said before, this chapter has been split in two, so Part II of the battle for Gondor will be up soon. Thank you guys for reading, and please review!**


	28. Chapter 27 Part II

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings" (books or movies) or "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Harry Potter" or "The Chronicles of Narnia" or any other book and/or movie I happen to mention

AUTHOR'S NOTE: And here's part two! I only got one review on the last chapter, which was really very sad, so I am asking for ya'll to PLEASE review! They really do help this story keep going, and results in faster updates! So, on we go!

P.S. This chapter is dedicated to fantasywind, that very, very kind person who reviewed the last chapter.

P.S.S If you haven't read "The Games We Play", and you don't intend to, here's a little back story about Jasmine. Jasmine has been a servant all of her life, and was born into a family of servants. Her mother was the hand maiden to Fire Lady Ursa, and thus had very strong ties in the palace. When she was five and Zuko was six, she was given to him as a playmate. What started as just a weak bond between servant and master sprouted into a strong, and vast friendship. This relationship was often made a bit complicated by the fact that Jasmine's father was the leader of the Fire Nation Resistance, and she was often sent on little info. gathering missions for him, forcing Zuko along. He never told her secret, and carried it to the grave with him. When Zuko was thirteen, and challenged to an Agni Kai by Fire Lord Ozai, Jasmine defended him, and almost put the Fire Lord on his back, but was defeated by trickery and deceit. As punishment, she was banished along with Zuko. Three years later is where our story begins.

* * *

CHAPTER 27 PART II: When The Morning Comes...

_The sun's gonna shine. It'll take us back to a better time. When the morning comes, we'll be looking at a brighter day._

_- "When the Morning Comes" by Marissa Bregman_

The opening in the cave closed behind him, throwing the entire space into utter darkness. Zuko heard Gimli jump beside him.

"Zuko, give us some light." he heard Aragorn say somewhere close to him. Zuko immediately created a large flame in his hand, giving light to the darkness. They stood within a series of tunnels, an odd green fog rising from the walls and the floor like something living. The cold was so great that Zuko's breath froze before his face. He had to use his firebending to keep his body temperature stable.

Aragorn found some sort of odd torch - which Zuko thought was oddly convenient - and motioned it towards the firebender, who lit it with the flame in his hand.

Aragorn looked behind him, locking his eyes with each of his friends, then walked forward.

The ceilings were low, and the walls seemed to push in on them as they walked. There were whispers and moans and groans everywhere, but no sources. Only the sounds of the dead and dying.

They turned a sharp corner and descended down a tunnel that looked to have no end. To prove the point, Zuko sent a fire ball down the dark corridor, and it kept going. There was no end in sight. Still, they walked forward, following Aragorn's lead.

Legolas suddenly stopped short, staring ahead with wide, observant eyes. Zuko looked down the same dark tunnel, and saw absolutely nothing.

"What is it?" whispered Gimli to the Elf. "What do you see?"

"I see the shapes of Men. And of horses. They move before us like shreds of cloud. Spears rising like winter thickets through a shroud of mist. The dead are following. They have been summoned."

Both Zuko and Gimli jumped around at that. Zuko drew his swords out of habit, and Gimli raised his axe.

"The dead? _Summoned_!" gasped Gimli, his voice cracking with fear. But he calmed just as quickly as he broke, lowering his axe.

"I knew that." he said with a smirk. He looked up at Zuko, who was still facing the darkness with drawn swords, and said, "Didn't you, lad?"

Zuko tried not to growl in annoyance as he forced his swords back into their scabbard. Of course he knew that.

They continued on down the tunnel, the ground bending and creaking underneath them. Zuko thought that the rocks that covered the ground had an odd feel to them, like they were weak enough to give out under them at any moment. Suddenly, ahead of him, Aragorn whispered, "Do not look down."

That was his first mistake.

Zuko's eyes went down against his will, and he instantly regretted it. The ground was covered with human skeletons of hundreds of people. Zuko was even more set on running for the door now, but he knew that there was no door to run for. The only way out was the other side. If they ever made it there.

-8-8-

The tunnel finally came to a sudden end, an end that Zuko was pretty sure wasn't there before. A small gap in the rock lead them into a large, open space that appeared to be carved out of the mountain itself. There was the image of a type of building extended above them in the endless stone. Behind them, the ground ended in a straight drop into a dark chasm that stretched on for miles. The sound of their feet on the stone echoed across the entire space, making it seem eerily full even though they were the only ones there. Zuko would admit on any day that it was unnerving. But not today.

They all stood with their backs to each other, weapons drawn, prepared to face whatever it was that lurked within the mountain.

"Why would they lead us here?" Zuko asked aloud, his voice being swallowed by the great emptiness.

"Because there is nowhere else to run." answered Aragorn, Anduril shining with its own noble glow in his hand. "We have no choice but to face them, and they have no choice but to face us."

There was a deep groan in the air, like a breath being taking after centuries of sleep.

"Who enters my domain?"

That voice would give Zuko nightmares for years to come.

They all turned on a heel to see a true ghost standing before them. He was some sort of cross between a skeleton and a corpse. His entire being had a greenish hue, like the fog they had encountered earlier, and the image of the corpse and the skeleton changed constantly. His eyes were empty holes that held no feeling, no life, no soul. By all rights and purposes, this spirit was meant to pass on a long time ago. Legolas was right. There was no escaping a curse, even in death.

Aragorn stepped forward towards the apparition, standing straight and unmoving, even in the face of death. He was becoming more and more of a king with every passing second.

"One who will have your allegiance." answered Aragorn with confidence. The ghost grinned - if a skeleton's smile could even be considered a grin.

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass."

"You will suffer me!"

Then, it laughed. It started high and scratchy - a human laugh - but then it grew with greater and greater volume until it was a deep, thundering roar. The Company turned to see thousands of spirits form around them - the memories of soldiers with their horses and their spears. It was a true _army_ of the dead. And they had them completely surrounded.

"Why is it your brilliant plans always end with us surrounded!" snapped Zuko to Aragorn's back. For someone who was to be king of Gondor, his plans weren't always the most logical.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it. The way is shut." said the first ghost, who was the apparent leader. "Now you must die."

Zuko heard Legolas release an arrow, and he saw it glide through the air, but it did not stop at its destination. The arrow went straight through the ghost, landing somewhere behind him within the army. Zuko tried his hand, and sent a ball of fire into the army, but it dissipated, causing no damage at all. They just walked right through it, like a mist. _Alright_, Zuko thought, _Guess we're not getting out of this the usual way._

"I summon you to fulfill your oath!" commanded Aragorn, his voice even with no fear or worry, a tone to it that demanded anyone within range to stand up and take notice.

"None, but the king of Gondor may command me!"

The commanding ghost drew a spectral sword from a long sheath, and charged Aragorn. The Company could do nothing but watch as Aragorn held Anduril in preparation for the strike. When the ghost brought his sword down, it ended in the air, stopped by Anduril's blade. Even in death, Zuko could read the emotion of shock on the ghost's face.

"That line was broken!" he gasped. Aragorn suddenly reached out and grasped the ghost by the throat, holding it in a deathly grip, like any other man.

"It has been re-made."

The commander back away in utter shock, dissolving back into his transparent ranks. The army of the dead backed away, their empty eyes staring at Aragorn, unsettled. He turned to face them all, Anduril extended before him.

"Fight for us, and regain your honor. What say you?"

They remained silent. Not one spoke, not even the commander. Aragorn was begging for the aid of a silent army. Zuko could not understand it. This army had spent thousands of years existing in undead exile because they lost their honor, and now that it was being handed to them, they were silent? Zuko had been in exile for only three years, but even then, he knew. If the chance was ever offered to him to regain the honor he lost, he would not let it pass. Ever.

"What say you?" Aragorn asked again, the tone of pleading more prominent in his voice.

"Don't waste your time, Aragorn!" shouted Gimli, the only voice in the room. "They had no honor in life, they have none now in death!"

"I am Isildur's heir!" Aragorn exclaimed, displaying Anduril above his head. "Fight for me, and I will hold your oath fulfilled! What say you!"

Then, there was that emotionless laugh again, and as it grew, the army faded.

"Fight for me, and I can release you from this living death!" shouted Aragorn, running almost frantically from ghost to ghost, but they continued to fade until the Company was once again alone. Even though they were no longer surrounded, Zuko highly doubted that they would be free to leave. In fact, quite the opposite.

Then, the ground began to shake, a great rumbling like the walls were coming down upon them. Human skulls began to appear, rolling around their feet. Then, there was something like a woman's scream in the air, coming from the fortress carved into the stone behind them. Zuko expected the ceiling to fall in, or the ghosts to charge them, but never what was truly released.

The mountain crumbled and broke under the weight of the thousands of human skulls that came pouring forth out of the rock face, and down on them. Aragorn shouted for them to run, and Zuko did not need to be told twice.

They ran for the other side of the chasm, a small niche in the rock where sunlight could be seen. Their only way out. They all grasped onto the rock as the skulls rained down on them, pushing against their shoulders. It was like climbing against a waterfall, Zuko thought. Gimli had to hang on to the end of Legolas's bow in order to not be swallowed by the skulls completely.

Aragorn made it to the other end first, pulling in Legolas and Gimli behind him. Zuko grasped Aragorn's forearm, and the older man pulled him forward just as the ceiling of the chasm gave in, and the way behind them became truly shut.

The niche lead them through a short, cramped tunnel, when finally Zuko's skin felt the touch of the early morning sun. They were let out on the opposite side of the mountain, just off the coast of the River. But, as soon as they were out of one crisis, they were faced with another.

Sailing down the River from the South was a fleet of near seven Corsair ships with black sails. Pirates. Pillaging and burning their way up the coast until they reached Gondor, where the true massacre would begin.

Gondor was amazingly outnumbered. An army from Mordor, pirates from the coast, and Agni knows what else. Zuko had never felt such a sudden hopelessness in his heart, not since the day of his banishment. But not for himself. For Man. Even if the Company was able to take out two or three ships, they would never be able to stop the whole fleet. No matter what they did, in the end, Gondor would fall.

Zuko knew that Aragorn was feeling the same - if not worse - when he saw the Ranger fall to his knees, letting Anduril drop from his hands. He bowed his head, his shoulders shaking from the energy his body put into his tears. Legolas stood next to his friend, his hand on his shoulder, almost cradling his head against his leg. This was beyond just failure for Aragorn, Zuko knew. He had inherited the task of saving the kingdom that his ancestors let fall. His pain was_ dishonor_.

Suddenly, the earth began to shake again, and they all braced themselves for another earth quake, but instead of being assaulted with thousands of human skulls, the side of the mountain seemed to split open, and the commander of the Dead stepped forward. He immediately approached Aragorn, standing so close to him that if the ghost could breathe, Aragorn's bangs would have been tossed. For a moment, they only stared, the Company free to do nothing but wait in expectation for the attack that was bound to come.

But there was no attack, no ambush, no slaughter by the undead. The commander smirked, and locked his dark eyes with Aragorn, before saying, "We fight."

-8-8-

So, Aragorn's insane plan worked.

Zuko should have known by then that there was no use in questioning Aragorn's plans. They almost always worked.

Now that the Company had the support of thousands of undead warriors, no subtlety was needed when approaching the Corsair ships. They actually stood on the coast, waiting to catch the attention of the closest ship. Aragorn's plan was that if they could not convince them to abandon their task and turn around - highly unlikely - the Army of the Dead would kill them all instantly. It was a solid plan, a good plan, and most of all, a plan that had the highest possibility of working without any personal casualties.

The Company stood calm and stern, watching silently as a black ship sailed past them. It was a pirate ship alright, Zuko was certain. There was an air about it that just oozed deceit and trickery. Yes, maybe the prince had a few prejudices concerning pirates, but he felt they were justified. They did attempt to assassinate him. Totally justified. But there was something different about this particular ship. Like the fact that it was silent. Zuko was not even sure if there were any hands on deck. Any besides a lone, hooded figure who stood at the helm.

"You will go no further." called Aragorn to the ship in a surprisingly smooth voice. "You will not enter Gondor."

"Are you certain of that?" called the helmsman in a strong, noble voice with an edge of mockery to it. If Aragorn registered the strangeness of the situation, he did not show it.

"Your attack on this land ends here. Turn back now, or prepare to be boarded."

Then, the helmsman laughed. Not a spiteful, cruel laugh, but sincere. Zuko and the other men exchanged confused glances between each other, asking the same unspoken question. Zuko knew a bit about naval procedure, and this was not part of it.

"Has it been so long, Dunedain?" The helmsman lowered his dark hood, revealing a noble, grinning face. "Or have you forgotten that it takes more than four lone souls to board a Corsair ship?"

Aragorn's face was overcome with emotions that Zuko didn't know the man even had in him. Utter surprise and joy being some of them. Zuko, Legolas, and Gimli seemed to be the other ones who weren't up to speed.

"Halbarad!" shouted Aragorn, his voice actually rising in octaves from the excitement that was threatening to burst forth from him. "Of all joys, this is the least expected!"

Deciding to be the one to not stand to the side, waiting to figure out what exactly was going on, Zuko stepped forward, standing cautiously next to Aragorn.

"Um...a friend of yours, Strider?" he asked, not entirely sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Yes, yes, this is Halbarad Dunadan, a Ranger of the North, a brother!" If Aragorn wasn't already such a masculine person, Zuko was pretty sure he would have been skipping. "How...what are you doing on that thing?" Aragorn asked of the Ranger, who was steering the ship closer to shore.

Now that he was closer, Zuko was finally able to truly take in this man so different than any Rohirrim or Gondorians he had met. Halbarad was amazingly tall, perhaps taller than Aragorn, with a lordly face and dark hair and eyes. He looked like something left over from the stories about the First Age that Zuko had read in Elrond's library. His very presence was like something unreal. But, no matter how fantastical he seemed, Zuko wasn't about to question his appearance. He would rather board a ship full of lordly Rangers than blood thirsty pirates any day.

"We ambushed the Corsairs' fleet further South down the river when they raided a coastal village." said Halabard as he lowered a rope ladder over the edge of the ship for the Company to use in boarding. "The sons of Lord Elrond and their battalions helped us capture their fleet, yet remained behind. Thirty Rangers sail with me. We questioned the captain, and their purpose was revealed. Even though our forces were few, we were already set to sail to Gondor's aid. Though I must say, finding _you_ here, Aragorn, is not as surprising as you might think."

Halbarad pulled Aragorn over the railing, and as soon as the heir of Gondor's feet were solid, he embraced Halbarad fully, and the man did not hesitate to return the embrace. The fact that they were there meant more to Aragorn than any undead army he could have called to his defense because of some thousand year old curse. These men came to help Gondor because they could, because it was the right thing to do. Even Zuko felt touched by the act.

It was then, as Legolas helped Gimli over the railing of the ship, that Aragorn thought to acquaint the two factions.

"My brother," he said, motioning towards the Company. "These are...my brothers. We are all a part of the Company of the Ring, originally eleven in number, who set out from Rivendell to determine the destiny of the One Ring. Many of us have been separated and scattered, yet these three men have followed me through the darkest of hours. You are familiar with Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, prince of Mirkwood and Gimli, son of Gloin, of the Longbeards, I am sure."

Then, Aragorn stood next to Zuko, holding his shoulder in a firm grasp.

"This man, however, is one you are not likely to know. He is Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, and came to Middle-earth with another of his kind near eight months ago. He is not of our world, yet he has fought, wept, and bled for it as if he is just as much of this earth as you and I. He is honest and true, upholding the highest of honors." Zuko's head snapped up at that, looking immediately into Aragorn's face, his good eyebrow arched in surprise. Aragorn said nothing more, only gave a small grin and a wink.

Halbarad bowed low to them all, the respect showing through his eyes sincere.

"It is a true honor to meet such famed warriors of Middle-earth. The stories of your journies are famous. Especially yours, Prince Zuko. The man who dances with fire. I am honored to stand in the presence of such a legend."

Zuko could not help it when his shoulders straightened and his chest inflated. It was nice, being an honored legend, he had to admit.

"I am afraid we did not bring many reinforcements, Aragorn, but we will fight to defend Minas Tirith to the last man." assured Halbarad to Aragorn. "Of that you can be certain."

"Oh, that will not be necessary." said Gimli suddenly, leaning with both hands on his battle axe. "You see, we have these laddies here, and we expect that the they will cause a great bit of damage."

Gimli motioned behind him, and along the coast of the River, the Dead in their thousands appeared with their spectral horses and transparent weapons, eyes cold and empty as the graves they were denied.

Halbarad's noble complexion drained of all color, and his eyes widened to the point where the could have encompassed the entire expanse of his face. Zuko saw him try to swallow, but the Ranger found his throat to be dry.

"I see." he said, that suave tone almost cracking. "I suppose they will do."

-888-

_The world was white light around her, pastel colors appearing and vanishing through a haze. There was no sound, accept the soft drone of waves caressing the sand, even though there was no beach or sea. It was a beautiful place, and even though Jasmine knew where she was going, she did not truly want to go back._

_"What are you doing?"_

_The graceful, amused voice cut through Jasmine's beautiful world like a sword. She rolled her eyes in annoyance when Yue's bright face appeared above her, the Moon Spirit's white hair falling about her face like a veil. Jasmine tried to turn her head away, but there wasn't anywhere else to look but up._

_"Go away, Yue. Can't you see I'm dying?"_

_"No, you're not dying. You are trying your hardest to die, but you are certainly not dying."_

_"I am tired, Yue." Jasmine said with a sigh. "I am tired of waiting for Agni to pull me back, I'm tired of hiding this from Zuko, from my friends! I'm tired of watching people I care about die. I have done the best I can for Middle-earth. If Agni wants me so badly, then he can have me."_

_"You don't mean that." said Yue, almost laughing. Jasmine glared at her supernatural friend, desperately wanting to deny her words, but knowing that she couldn't._

_"You're right. But what else can I do?"_

_"What has happened to the girl who defied the Spirit Council? What has happened to the fighter, the friend, who felt so much love for those who cared about her that she would not let them continue on without her? Have you truly given up on yourself? Have you given up on Zuko?"_

_Jasmine closed her eyes, the tears trailing down the side of her face. Yue was right, about everything. But this war and the things that came with it...it was too much for her. She was too weak. Frodo and Sam - the two Hobbits she had vowed to protect in the beginning - were lost in the wilderness, possibly dead. Her friends were scattered, Minas Tirith was taken. No matter how she tried, she could not protect everyone. She could not protect Zuko. She could not shield him from himself like she had their entire life. A day would come when she would be forced to watch him fall, and that day was a day that Jasmine would rather die before than face._

_"What if I fail?" she sobbed. "What if I can't go through with my destiny?"_

_Yue's radiant grin lit up her face, her eyes shining like the moon she governed. She leaned down closer to Jasmine, looking directly into her eyes._

_"Well, that is just a chance you will have to take."_

Jasmine's mind jolted awake when she felt something soft and wet press against her cheek, nudging her. She groaned, struggling to draw her mind out of the heavy fog that shadowed her. Her eyes only opened slightly, taking in the world one step at a time. She was not as surprised as one might expect when she saw Nightwing's black eyes staring down at her.

"I thought I told you to leave." she said with a laugh. The stallion snorted, nudging Jasmine again in the side with his snout.

"Yeah, I'm glad you came back, too."

Jasmine sat up slowly, wincing at the pain in her chest. That hammer hit should have caused her ribcage to collapse, yet there she was. Then, she remembered that she was wearing _mithri_l, and how it had saved Frodo from being speared back in Moria. Galadrial did say that every gift she gave had a purpose. Now the black _mithril_ shirt had proved its purpose. She wasn't dead, but she would be bruised for days.

The sun showed that it was near noon, meaning that she had been knocked out for near six hours. Corpses of the Orc army lay around her, but no Gondorian bodies, and for that she was grateful. That meant, hopefully, that Beregond was managing to hold the gates.

"We need to find the rest of the army." she said as she struggled to stand, but her legs were still not working correctly, and the strength was just beginning to return to her body. Nightwing hooked his strong neck under his rider, and Jasmine held on as he lifted her to her feet.

"Thanks, Nightwing." she mumbled, throwing one leg over his back. She hooked the reins around her hand, clenching them in a fist, giving herself an anchor just incase she became dizzy again. With little more than a small yank, Nightwing turned and galloped silently down the abandoned road. Now that she was up high on Nightwing's back, Jasmine could see over the wall, over the plains, and the source of Boromir's horn was immediately explained.

Thousands of Rohan riders were dominating the plains, engaged in battle with massive creatures with grey hide and tusks taller and thicker than Earth Kingdom trees. The odds were desperately against Rohan, but they were fighting hard. Jasmine allowed herself to wonder briefly if her friends were among the fray, but she couldn't allow herself to dwell on it for long. Pelennor had its own battle. Minas Tirith's war far from over.

-8-8-

Nightwing had apparently become acquainted with the backroads of Minas Tirith while Jasmine was lying prone amidst a battle field. He lead her through alleys and side streets that did not even appear natural, so remote were they. They bypassed the whole of the Orc army. The stallion really was more intelligent than he seemed.

She found what little remained of Minas Tirith's defense on the third level, held up behind a small gate while a troll hammered at the structure from the other side. Gandalf and Pippin were among them, speaking with Beregond. They both looked exhausted and worn, but fully alive. Even though, she tried not to think about why Gandalf didn't have his staff. She decided to find out the reason later, for knowing now would only distress her. Pippin was the first to see her, and when he did, his dirty, blood smudged face lit up.

"Jasmine!" he called in a voice so cheerful, she thought for a moment that they were still back in the Shire, setting up decorations for Bilbo's birthday party. His voice alerted Gandalf and Beregond, and their voice looked no less ecstatic when they saw Nightwing striding forward with her mounted on his back.

"Beregond told us what you did." said Pippin when he came to stand next to Nightwing, staring up at Jasmine. "Not one of us believed you would survive! Well, besides me. I believed, of course."

"My Lady! I thought you surly dead!" said Beregond with a voice like a gasp as he helped her down from Nightwing.

"I can tell you from personal experience that Jasmine does not die easily." said Gandalf. Their was happiness in his eyes, but not so much surprise. He knew that her time was not up yet.

"At least, not in the conventional way." said Jasmine with a laugh. "What has happened to Faramir?" So concerned had she been over holding off the advancing Enemy, she had almost forgotten about Denethor and his attempt to burn his son alive.

"Indeed, Faramir lives." answered Gandalf, but as soon as the words left his mouth, his face fell. "Yet Denethor, son of Ecthelion, has passed from this plane, as have the days of Gondor as we have known it, for good or evil."

It would be dishonest to say that Jasmine was particularly saddened over Denethor's fate. Only disappointed. Denethor had the potential to be a great ruler of Men, but his pride, fear, and grief were too strong. It was better for everyone this way.

Another harsh _bang_ hit the gate, causing Jasmine to jump. The soldiers of Gondor - all one hundred of them - held the door, spears and pikes raised in preparation if the gate gave out.

"What do we do now?" she asked no one in particular, more speaking to the air than to a person. She looked up when she felt Gandalf's thin, yet surprisingly strong hand on her shoulder. His face was solemn, but his eyes spoke volumes. When he spoke, there was no doubt, no fear, no uncertainty in his voice.

"We keep fighting."

-888-

The wind was on their side, pushing the Corsair ships further down the river, and closer to Minas Tirith. Zuko stood on the starboard side, his eyes constantly focused on the horizon, the wind running through his now long hair. The wind could not carry them fast enough, could not draw them fast enough to their destination.

For a while, the Heart Stone around Zuko's neck was almost cold. The warmth returned, but very softly, and sporadically. Jasmine was in trouble, he could feel it, and it was like a waterbender's ice daggers being forced through his heart. He could not tell why the pain was so intense, but he knew that it was somehow connected to her.

"I can see the White City!" Legolas suddenly shouted from the crow's nest high above the deck. Aragorn and Gimli immediately appeared on deck with three other Rangers. Aragorn and Gimli came to stand next to Zuko, Aragorn's head looking over the railing, struggling to catch a glimpse of anything.

"What can you see?" Aragorn shouted back.

"The city is surrounded! Rohan's army battle Haradrim on _mumakil_ on the field. The lower levels of Minas Tirith are in flames."

Zuko grasped the Heart Stone tighter in his fist, his knuckles shaking under the strain. Jasmine, Pippin, and Gandalf were all caught up in that madness. They could all be dead. Seeing Zuko's reaction, Aragorn squeezed his shoulder, drawing his attention.

"We _shall_ make it in time."

Now, there was now doubt in his voice.

He then turned to Halbarad at the helm, his face a stern mask for battle.

"It is time."

Halbarad gave only one nod before giving the command of the helm to another Ranger, and vanishing below deck. He surfaced a few seconds later carrying a rolled bundle of black tapestry in his arms. He lowered the mast to the deck, removing the crude skull and bones of the Corsairs, and hooking up the black tapestry. The new flag was raised, and as the wind caught the fabric, Zuko could see the standard clearly.

Over a black field was a white tree under seven stars with eight points, and a crown rested above the stars. The fabric shone with a brilliant, almost unnatural light, the gold lining on the crown catching the sun like real gold.

"It is the standard of Elendil, of my forefathers." said Aragorn suddenly from Zuko's side. "Arwen asked Halbarad to give it to me. She wrought it herself with gems, mithril, and gold. She has been weaving it for years, without telling me, as if she knew that such a day would come. I pray that I do no disappoint her."

There was sincerity in Aragorn's eyes, and a bit of fear, too. His love for Arwen and her love for him was all that kept him going, at times. He might have been doing this for Man, but he was doing this for her, as well.

"She wouldn't have wasted the time if she didn't believe in you, Strider." Zuko said with a smirk. "What you need is to believe in yourself, and actively shape your own destiny."

Aragorn gave Zuko a sideways glance, his lips quirked in a surprised smirk and an arched eyebrow.

"I can recall the days when your face was a permanent scowl and undermined every word I said. When did you become so wise?"

Zuko shrugged, crossing his arms.

"I don't know, maybe I finally stopped scowling and started listening to your annoying rants on nobility."

Aragorn mock gasped, feigning shock. Zuko rolled his eyes, and gave the older man a shove, which Aragorn returned. Zuko had not had many positive male role models in his life - who was he kidding, he had a grand total of one - but among the Fellowship, he had found men who he aspired to be like. Men who were kings in every sense of the word. None more so than Aragorn, son of Arathorn. He had seen the man go from Ranger to Captain to General to aspiring king. If Aragorn could change, could accept his destiny instead of fighting it, perhaps Zuko could do the same.

"We will be docking in Minas Tirith within the hour!" called Halbarad from the helm.

Aragorn nodded, the mask of a leader returning immediately. Legolas and Gimli came to join them, grinning despite the rather grim situations.

"Our bet is set to begin again." said Gimli to Zuko. "Are you certain you do not wish to join, lad?"

"We will need you to regain our honor after the miserable defeat we suffered at your love's hands." added Legolas as he stroked the string of his bow.

"No, I don't think I will this time. I mean, unless you want to suffer a miserable defeat at_ my_ hands instead."

At that, all four men broke into laughter, soft and subtle, but laughter all the same. It felt so good to laugh, it had been so long since they had all shared in it together. Zuko did not know what the next hour would bring, or even the next minute, but he felt confidant that surrounded by people such as this, he had no need to fear. Dying by their side would bring just as much honor as rejoicing with them in victory.

-888-

The banging continued, the minutes passed slowly. The waiting was unbearable. Jasmine didn't care whether she was waiting to live or to die, and she didn't care. She was just tired of waiting.

She sat with Gandalf and Pippin on a ledge near the gate, with those with wounds too grievous to allow them to stand. They all sat with weapons drawn, her sword laid across her crossed legs. The Mordor army screamed and mocked from the other side, their numbers growing every second. When they broke through - and they would break through - there would be no more running. The upper levels were practically untouched, and if they continued their retreat, the citizens of Minas Tirith would suffer. No, if Mordor broke through, the fight that would ensue would be the last fight. This fact was not unknown to any of the men who stood ready at the gate. Actually, that gave them the will to stand.

"I didn't think it would end this way." Pippin said to Gandalf in a soft voice. Gandalf quirked an eyebrow at him, the hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"End? No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path. One that we all must take." Jasmine and Pippin listened intently as Gandalf spoke, his eyes glancing off into the distance, a smile on his face.

"The grey rain curtain of this world rolls back, and all turns to silver glass. And then...you see it."

Gandalf's voice faded, his eyes staring, and Jasmine thought for a moment that he could truly see it before his living eyes.

"What, Gandalf?" asked Pippin. "See what?"

Gandalf smiled, and the peace that Jasmine saw in that smile caused the tears to leak from her eyes.

"White shores," he whispered. "And beyond. A far green country under a swift sunrise."

Jasmine closed her eyes, and, for a moment, she too could see it. She could feel the warmth of the sun on her skin, the taste of the sea on her tongue. When she cried, they were tears of wonder, of happiness. There was no longer any fear in her heart. Only peace.

"Well," said Pippin with a grin, even though the tears fell silently from his eyes. "That isn't so bad."

Gandalf sighed and said, "No. No it isn't."

For that brief, beautiful moment - the silence before the curtain fall, the last ray of light before dusk - there was no war or death or Ring. Jasmine understood that it was not all about the life you lived, the things you did, the people you knew, and what people knew you for. It was about the peace that came at the end, when you felt no fear or heaviness in your heart. In the seconds before Jasmine died the first time, she saw the smiling faces of her friends, heard the laughter of her baby sister, smelled the sweetness of her mother's fruit tarts. Those types of memories were the memories that _mattered_. Let the end come with all of its pain and its uncertainty. It had no power over her anymore.

The soldiers groaned loudly against the weight of the door as it began to splinter. Gandalf straightened his back and hardened his face. He looked at Pippin and Jasmine and shook his head firmly, a call for courage. They both nodded in answer. Pippin clenched his eyes tightly, and Jasmine wondered briefly if he was saying a prayer. Jasmine took his small hand in hers, grasping it tightly. Even though he did not look up at her, he squeezed her hand back.

Then, destiny took a sharp and unexpected turn.

From the other end of the gate, there were cries of fear, of pain. The banging had stopped, and there was the sound of swords clanging, and Orcs dying.

Jasmine stood with Gandalf and Pippin and slowly approached the gate, along with the rest of the soldiers. The screams of death were many, like the entire army was suddenly overcome. There was silence among Gondor's ranks as they all stood stunned, staring at the gate.

Then, the screaming faces of green, transparent corpses ran through the gate - right _through_ it - swords and axes raised and death in the empty sockets that once held eyes.

Jasmine actually screamed, throwing up her hands to shield herself, but there was no need. The specters ran right through them, ignoring the Gondorians completely. They ran on past them, down the street, sweeping over the city like a wave.

The Gondorians stood in complete shock, no one speaking, no one even breathing. Even Gandalf had an utterly confused look on his face. Defeat, slaughter, chaos, _death_: these were all things they were prepared for. But green ghosts with swords?

Finally, Jasmine broke the shocked silence and gave voice to everyone's thoughts when she screamed, "What the _hell_ was that!"

-888-

The city of Minas Tirith truly was magnificent. Zuko had never seen anything like it in all of this travels. It soared into the sky, white and gleaming in the sun, its majesty near tangible. But, he did not have time to marvel at the architecture. Legolas's site once again proved to be flawless, because the city was indeed surrounded, and the first three levels were burning. In the field in front of the city, even from the River's edge, Zuko could see massive, tusked animals with wooden towers mounted on their backs running across the terrain, the image of the Riders of Rohan minuscule compared to their enormous size.

Waiting at the dock for the Corsairs of Umbar was already a legion of Orcs, better suited and armed than any Orcs Zuko had fought in the past. Just looking at them he felt apprehension. He could not comprehend how Gandalf, Jasmine, and Pippin had dealt with them for two days.

The Company and Rangers ducked under the edge of the railing as the sailed into the dock, making no sound or indication of their presence. Aragorn wished to make an entrance.

"Late, as usual!" screamed an Orc in a harsh voice from the dock. "Pirate scum. There's knife work here needs doing! Come on, you see rats. Get off your ships!"

At that, Aragorn gave the signal, and they all leapt over the railing onto the dock, Halbarad carrying Aragorn's standard, the Rangers of the North assembled behind them, their presence lordly and fierce.

The Orcs looked shocked for only a moment, then they counted the faces. They snickered indifferently, and readied their weapons to slaughter the thirty five men. The fools.

Aragorn drew Anduril, and began to stride forward, the Company and the Rangers following him. Legolas notched an arrow, Gimli rose his axe, and Zuko drew his dual swords, letting the fire travel through him up the blades. This was a rematch he was ready for.

"There's plenty for all of his," said Gimli, his eyes still facing forward. "May the best Dwarf win."

Then, they charged, the host of the Army of the Dead coming in behind them. Seeing the army of ghosts running over the water, the Orcs turned to run, but did not get far. The Dead cut them down with their spectral swords, the Orc blades doing nothing against them. And at the head of it all was Aragorn, the king returning to the salvation of his city.

-8-8-

The Company lead the Army of the Dead over the fields of Pelennor, and even though the dead guys were carrying the brunt of the killing, Zuko, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and the Rangers got theirs in.

Zuko used his firebending to take out groups of Orcs, and his swords to cut down any who got close enough.

"Fifteen! Sixteen!" he heard Legolas shouting over the battle.

"Seventeen!" was Gimli's answer. Sometimes Zuko thought that they were actually enjoying this.

The entire time, Zuko kept his eyes peeled for Jasmine. He knew that she was probably walled up in the city, defending from the inside, but he hoped to see her, to see her alive and fighting. No matter when or how he found her, when he did, he was going to kiss her with everything he had in him, that was certain.

Suddenly, a flash of blond hair that Zuko could never forget no matter how he tried appeared beside him, decapitating an Orc where he stood. Hayward looked like he had just been through battle, his dimpled face bloody, his left arm hanging in a rough, quickly made sling, though not hindering him. Zuko allowed himself to smile. The bastard was probably working so hard to live because he was hoping that Zuko had died.

He then heard Aragorn in a panicked voice shout, "Legolas!", and Zuko swiveled, prepared to run to his friend's aid if needed. But, of course, Legolas really does need the whole "help" thing.

A massive grey beast that Zuko assumed to be a _mumak_ was charging right at Legolas. But instead of running like any sane person would do, Legolas ran right at the creature. Zuko was not entirely sure how it was possible, even as it played out before his eyes.

Legolas was scaling the _mumak_ like a wall of rock, using the arrows embedded in its skin as holds. He pulled himself up onto the _mumak's_ back, and shot men from behind, killing swiftly and easily. Those that attempted to attack him, he simply tripped over the edge, sending them falling to their own death.

Then - the whole time, not breaking a sweat - he cut a rope from the tower structure that the Haradrim used to ride the _mumakil_, and hung from the edge with little difficulty. Drawing one of his Elven knives, he cut the large ropes that held the tower in place, and simply rode the wave as its own weight brought it down to the field to be overrun by the Dead. He then turned his attention to the beast.

He balanced on the creatures neck, drawing three arrows and aiming them for the juncture where the creature's skull connected with its neck, a weak spot. One shot, and the _mumak_ let out a dying groan. As its massive form stumbled to the ground, Legolas surfed down its trunk, landing softly on the ground, the dead _mumak_ collapsed behind him.

Zuko was pretty glad Jasmine had not seen that display, because she certainly would have dumped him for the Elf-prince the second after. Heck, Zuko would have allowed himself to be dumped with honor after that.

Gimli gave one look to the dead _mumak_, then back the Legolas, and instantly scowled before shouting, "That still only counts as one!"

-8-8-

The suns rays broke through the darkness as the Mordor army was crushed under the Dead's stroke. They swarmed over Pelennor and the city like insects, leaving nothing but corpses behind them. The noise of battle was gone, and all that covered Minas Tirith was silence. Zuko observed the field, watching the dust clear. It was littered with so many corpses that might as well had been a cemetery. Minas Tirith was saved - Man was saved. But the lives that were lost for the salvation were many.

Aragorn stood before the assembled Army of the Dead, the White City behind him. Zuko had to admit that the image just seemed right.

"Release us." said the commander in that broken voice of his. "We have done as you asked."

"Bad idea." whispered Gimli instantly. "Very handy in a tight spot, these lads. Despite the fact they're dead."

"You gave us your word!" The commander's voice was almost pleading, even behind the bitter anger that he had lived with for one thousand years. Aragorn did not let the anger continue.

"I hold your oath fulfilled." said the king. "Go. Be at peace."

The commander of the Oathbreakers' decomposed face softened, and he broke the first smile he had known in a thousand years. A gust of wind came, and the Army vanished with it, the soft tone of a sigh lingering in the air.

Zuko knew that it was right to let them go, that honor and loyalty demanded that Aragorn fulfill his end of the bargain. Yet, he could not lift this hard ache in his chest that told him that they would be needing an undead army again very soon.

Then, from within the shattered gate of Minas Tirith, figures began to emerge. Soldiers and civilians, leaning on one another, crying in relief. A few women even dropped to the feet of some of the Rangers, kissing the hem of their cloaks, exclaiming their thanks behind tears.

Gandalf and Pippin emerged behind them. Zuko had never before seen the wizard look so completely exhausted, or his body so old and frail. He leaned on Pippin's shoulder for support, walking slowly. Pippin was void of those bright, staccato emotions that Zuko had known for almost eight months. Yet, his eyes cried, and all of the emotions that he needed were shown in those tears.

Then like a ray of sun breaking through a thick fog, Zuko saw the slim figure of Jasmine walking through the gate, her steps slow. She stared ahead, her face smeared with blood and ash, her hair tangled about her head. Her armor was shredded, and she carried her blood-stained sword in her shaking right hand, the blade's point running a crooked line across the ground.

Zuko's feet could no longer hold their place, and he bolted, running straight for her. When her large eyes caught his, he could see a literal shutter run through her body, and a broken sob cried out to him instead of her melodic voice.

He reached out for her, and she fell into his arms, finally releasing the sword which had suddenly become so heavy in her hand. She collapsed against him, and Zuko fell to his knees, holding her to his body in a locked embrace that no war could break. He heard her whimpering voice in his ear, and felt her tears on his neck.

"So much death." she sobbed, clutching his tunic between her fingers. "So many dead, Zuko, so many! I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't stand it! I thought I was ready, I thought I could remain strong for Frodo, but I couldn't! I couldn't take so much death, I just couldn't!"

Zuko grasped the back of her head, cradling her, wrapping her in his warmth. He cried himself hearing the fear and pain in her voice. She sounded so, _so_ afraid, so broken inside. Even when they were children, Jasmine had always been the strong one. When his mother vanished, she was there cradling him in her lap. When he was burned, she was there to tend his wound and dry his tears. When his spirit broke on that Spirit's forsaken ship, she made an effort of lifting them again everyday. Hearing her cry, feeling just how small her body was, fractured something inside of him. For as long as he lived, he swore to Agni that he would do everything he could to keep her from crying like that again. Zuko held her tighter, laying kisses across her neck and face, whispering his love in her ear.

"Its over, Jazz, it's all over. You don't have to be strong anymore. Let me be strong for you. " he said, kissing her ear. Still, she sobbed, the cries shaking her small frame. She held to him for dear life, and he wasn't about to let go.

Then, she became still in his arms, like the life had been pulled from her body. He held her, her head resting against his shoulder, shaking her softly. She was breathing, but the energy was gone from her, the exhaustion finally taking hold. Her face was soft, her eyes closed as if in sleep.

Zuko hooked his arms under her knees and behind her back, lifting her into his arms. Her arms hung limply, her head falling back, lifeless, against his chest, her hair tumbling easily across her shoulders.

The smoke continued to clear as the sun made its steady descent across the clearing sky. The battle was won. Minas Tirith was saved. But the taste of blood still hung in the air.

* * *

**AN: TGTCIO: Thank God This Chapter Is Over! Writing this thing has been a challenge that I've been looking towards with apprehension since I started this story, but now it's over. I hope I did Tolkien and Mr. Jackson justice in my telling of the Battle for Gondor. Please, please, please, please review you guys, and tell me what you think! **


	29. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings" (books or movies) or "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Harry Potter" or "The Chronicles of Narnia" or any other book and/or movie I happen to mention

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Where oh where have my reviewers gone? We are getting pretty close to the end now, about six chapters left, including this one. I am really hoping to have this story wrapped up by the end of the summer, so look out for updates. So, yeah, please stay with this story, it really lives off of ya'll's positive support. Reviews make Zuko smile :). So, again, another shout out to fantasywind for more amazing reviews, and on we go!

P.S.S If you haven't read "The Games We Play", and you don't intend to, here's a little back story about Jasmine. Jasmine has been a servant all of her life, and was born into a family of servants. Her mother was the hand maiden to Fire Lady Ursa, and thus had very strong ties in the palace. When she was five and Zuko was six, she was given to him as a playmate. What started as just a weak bond between servant and master sprouted into a strong, and vast friendship. This relationship was often made a bit complicated by the fact that Jasmine's father was the leader of the Fire Nation Resistance, and she was often sent on little info. gathering missions for him, forcing Zuko along. He never told her secret, and carried it to the grave with him. When Zuko was thirteen, and challenged to an Agni Kai by Fire Lord Ozai, Jasmine defended him, and almost put the Fire Lord on his back, but was defeated by trickery and deceit. As punishment, she was banished along with Zuko. Three years later is where our story begins.

* * *

CHAPTER 28: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

Minas Tirith was a city that could certainly be bruised and burned, its people slaughtered, its homes destroyed, but the spirit was something that Zuko knew could withstand any onslaught Sauron could think of.

As soon as the battle ended and the smoke cleared, the city began its slow trek towards repair. The civilians who had fled to the upper levels during the siege were permitted to return to their homes, and dispose of their dead. And there were many. The dead of Gondor and Mordor were everywhere, the streets were constantly filled with mangled bodies. Zuko had to walk Nightwing through the city up to the seventh level where he was told Jasmine's room was located by an older man with a kind face and worn eyes who was called Beregond, the new Captain of Gondor's defenses.

The upper levels were almost entirely untouched, and the seventh level was utterly silent when Zuko arrived. One would think that there had never even been a war. That is, until he opened the door to her room with his feet, still carrying Jasmine in his arms.

He had to duck his head before the soaring arrow landed between his eyes.

Huddled in the corner of the room with a loaded crossbow aimed at his head was a young girl with a head full of wild auburn hair, and wide, frightful eyes. But the arm holding the crossbow was not shaking when she aimed.

"Release my Lady, or the next step will be your last!" she spat vehemently, her large eyes cold. Zuko was actually a bit intimidated.

"I am not here to hurt 'your Lady'." he said slowly, struggling to not make any sudden movements. "Jasmine is hurt, and I just needed a place to take care of her. My name's Zuko, I - "

"Wait. _You_ are Zuko?" she interrupted, lowering the crossbow slightly. "Lady Jasmine whispers your name when she sleeps."

Zuko managed to quirk an eyebrow, even with an unconcious Jasmine in his arms.

"You listen to her while she sleeps? Who are you anyway?" Ceola's eyes were instantly cold again.

"Do not give me that look, my Lord. My name is Ceola, attendant to Lady Jasmine. Put her on the bed, quickly."

Zuko followed instruction and gently placed Jasmine's lifeless body on the soft mattress. One would never think that she had just gone through two days of battle, so peaceful was her sleep. But her body was obviously broken. Her face and arms were covered in bruises and scratches, some loosely bound in torn fabric. It broke his heart to see her in such a state. He was her boyfriend, he was supposed to protect her. Some job he was doing.

Ceola removed Jasmine's shredded doublet, and her surprisingly light, black _mithril_ shirt. The more she removed, the more clear it was that there was more physical damage to Jasmine that they were not seeing. Ceola moved to pull Jasmine's soiled white, cotton shirt over her torso, but stopped suddenly, staring up at Zuko with judgmental eyes. Zuko's gaze quickly shifted between Ceola and her still hands, the cogs instantly clicked.

"I've seen her naked before!" Zuko practically shouted at the girl. "Jasmine could be internally bleeding to death, this is no time for protocol, woman!"

Ceola's eyebrows vanished under her bangs, and her lips cinched into a thin line. Without a word - even though there was obvious hesitation - she began to pull Jasmine shirt up over her torso. Her chest was still bound in her white under-wrappings, but the large purple bruise escaped no one's eyes. Zuko's stomach turned just looking at it. The bruise covered the entire expanse of her chest, and some of her stomach. Her strained breathing could be heard clearly, and Zuko wondered in amazement how the girl was even alive. Her chest should have collapsed after being in contact with such a force. He should have been there for her. He should have been there to protect her.

Zuko looked up to see Ceola looking down at Jasmine with pure concern in her eyes. Like a true friend. Some of her frigidness melted on her shoulders.

"She needs to be cleaned up." Zuko said, his voice soft, almost a whisper. "If it's possible, try to find a basin, and some clean water. Don't worry about heating it."

The girl nodded silently without even glancing in his direction. She looked on the verge of tears, and he commended her for not letting them flow. It was a "servant" thing, Jasmine had once told him. That it was a hidden rule among servants that they do not cry in front of their masters. It was a small glimmer of rebellion, a showing of how no matter what horrors or hardship they faced at their masters' hands, they would not show weakness.

As soon as the door closed behind Ceola, Zuko felt his own warm tears run down the right side of his face. He did not allow them to reach his chin, swiping them away roughly. Now was not the time.

Zuko began to inspect the rest of her body, checking to see if her cuts were deep enough to need stitches. He felt his hand along the curve of her side - searching for broken ribs - until he felt the savage heat coming from her back. He grazed his fingers lightly over the area, and Jasmine jerked in her sleep.

Carefully, making sure not to irritate her bruised skin, he lifted her from the bed, sitting her up against his arm so he could take a look at her back. He bit back of gasp. An almost identical bruise covered her entire back, fading under the hem of her leggings. It was like she had been thrown against a wall. Multiple times. It would be a very long time before any of it healed.

The door suddenly opened, and Ceola entered, her arms full of clean linens, and Aragorn walked in behind her, carrying a basin of water. Zuko assumed that he had run into her on her search for clean water. His face started as pleasant, but as soon as his eyes landed on Jasmine's body, they fell, and his mouth curved down into a distraught frown.

"I did not expect her to be this injured." he said, his voice so soft that he might as well had been talking to himself.

He rested the metal basin of water next to bed, standing across from Zuko, Jasmine's body in between them. Zuko searched Aragorn's face for any reassurance, but he found none. The Ranger's eyes were squinted in thought, and his jaw muscle clenched and unclenched sporadically. Ceola stood to the side, her hands ringing nervously.

"Well?" Zuko finally asked. "What do you think?"

"There is a darkness about her body." he said slowly. "She has fought with the Nazgul. It is not just her bodily wounds that put her in this sleep. Zuko, heat the water."

Zuko didn't ask questions, just did as he was told. He put his hand into the clear water, and allowed the heat to concentrate there. Within seconds, steam was rising from the basin. Ceola let out a loud gasp of shock, backing away a step from Zuko. Obviously this was her first experience with firebending.

Aragorn tore off a piece from the linens Ceola had brought in, and let it soak in the warm water. He squeezed the wet cloth in his fist, letting the excess water drain back into the basin. He placed the cloth on Jasmine's forehead, pressing down, causing drops of water to run down her face, over her eyes. He took her right hand in his, and pressed it to his chest.

Zuko watched in utter fascination as Aragorn inhaled deeply, and Jasmine's body inhaled with him, as if he was sucking in her very soul. Aragorn spoke words quickly under his breath in some unknown language, so softly that Zuko couldn't make out a word, even if he understood what he was saying. Then, with a slow exhale, Aragorn and Jasmine's bodies both deflated. The bruises began to fade, their ugly purple hue going from blue to brown to a soft red. The injuries went from critical to nothing more than a spider-fly bite. Also, the darkness that Aragorn spoke of had dissipated, and the light returned to Jasmine's skin, her breathing became regular. Zuko had only known of one other person who claimed to have those abilities - a certain waterbender who wore her hair in loops about her head.

"_The hands of the king are the hands of a healer, and so shall the rightful king be known_."

Ceola's voice invaded the silence, causing both of the men's eyes to turn towards her. She stared with wide, awed eyes at Jasmine's healed body. Then, she slowly turned to face Aragorn. There was an emotion that crossed her face, something strange that Zuko had never seen before. It was an odd cross between fear, and amazement, and hope. Like seeing a legend come to life.

She bowed at the waist, her hair veiling her face.

"My King." she said, not in fear nor submission, but it in utter admiration.

Aragorn stood a little taller, his head a little higher, an air of nobility draped around him. He patted Ceola softly on the head, encouraging her to stand straight, but said nothing.

"Her grievous injuries are healed, but she will not wake immediately." he said to Zuko, who had to force himself to close his mouth and stop gaping at the man like a blow fish. "She is very tired, she will need her rest. Clean her wounds, put her something clean, then let her sleep. I am needed in the Houses of Healing, but I will come in to watch her progress later."

Aragorn let one more look settle on Jasmine's now peaceful face, then he moved to leave, heading straight for the door, but was stopped by Zuko's hand on his arm.

"Are you intending to tell me exactly how you did that?" he asked.

"Not today." Aragorn answered immediately.

"I figured as much." Really, he did. "But even so. Thank you, for helping her."

Aragorn grinned, breaking the kingly exterior of his usually unbent face.

"There is no need to thank me, Zuko. You are not the only man who loves her."

-888-

Jasmine's body felt lighter than it had in days when her mind finally came to. The numbing pain that had been centered around her chest and her limbs was gone, and her head was no longer foggy. Her body was pressed against something soft that molded to fit her body's shape. She could feel the touch of the sun on her skin, a welcome feeling compared to the darkness the had shrouded Minas Tirith during the siege. Maybe she was finally dead, she thought. But her time wasn't up yet.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, seeing Zuko reclined in a low-backed chair next to the bed, his left foot crossed atop his right knee, smiling down at her. He had a new wardrobe, wearing a loose white shirt with baggy sleeves, and open lacing at the neck line, running in a V shape to right at the crest of his chest, exposing skin. He still wore those brown pants that he was given in Rivendell, tucked into his shin high boots. And his hair had grown so long, the back brushing against the nape of his neck, and his bangs falling into his eyes. And there was a growth about him, a maturity to his face. She never thought that she could miss that face so much.

"Hi." he said softly, still smiling. Jasmine gave what she felt was a smile, even though she was still too weak to give more than that.

"Hi." she said, even though no sound came from her mouth. She pulled herself up onto her arms, slowly feeling her strength return to her body. It was then that she noticed that she was wearing a too-large chemise, the neck line so wide that one of her shoulders was exposed. Her arms were covered in small bandages, and she could feel the pull of stitches in her forehead. She sighed in annoyance. That would be the second time that her head was almost split open in Middle-earth. Then, an incredible thirst hit her, and the emptiness of her stomach was brought to her full attention.

"Water." she gasped, her voice sounding ragged and worn.

Zuko moved quickly, crossing the room to the small table that held a pitcher of water and a few cups. He poured her three, knowing that one would not satisfy her.

She threw back one in seconds, causing it all to come coughing back up.

"Slow down, take your time." Zuko instructed, handing her another cup. Jasmine nodded, and slowly drank in the cool water. It was like honey down her dry throat, and she took the other cup just as quickly. Two cups later, she was ready to talk.

"How long have I been out?" she asked Zuko, sitting up straight in bed.

"About two days." said Zuko, handing her a piece of warm bread, which Jasmine attacked. "Strider was in and out checking on you. He said that you were exhausted, and just needed to regain your strength. He would have been in to see you by now, but he's been busy."

"I can imagine." Jasmine cleared the crumbs from around her mouth with her hand, having demolished the bread in record time, and looking around for another. "You came with Rohan?"

Zuko smirked, giving his hair a toss.

"Not exactly."

Then, he told her the whole story. About Elrond and the sword, and the Paths of the Dead. When he told her about the undead army, Jasmine broke into laughing fits for about two minutes before she realized that Zuko was serious. Well, that explained the transparent green corpses. He told her about the Rangers who had ambushed the Corsairs of Umbar, taking control of their ships. Jasmine had never even thought about there being _other_ Rangers besides Aragorn, so she was excited to finally meet a few. She was not surprised by their appearance, however. She was beginning to learn that Middle-earth gave help when help was needed.

After describing the battle on Pelennor Fields, he told her about the events that had unfolded while she was asleep.

"King Theoden died on the field, killed by the Witch King. His body is being held vigil over in the tombs of the Kings of Gondor until his people can take him home." he said, his eyes downcast. Jasmine felt her heart break a bit. Theoden was stubborn, but he was a good man who loved his people. It gave her no pleasure to hear of his death.

"Lady Eowyn killed the Witch King not long after, even though Merry says he helped."

Jasmine sat up straighter in bed.

"Eowyn's here? _And_ Merry? They killed the _Witch King_?"

"Yeah, I know, I didn't believe it either when Pippin told me." said Zuko with a laugh. "But it's true. They are both heroes. Eowyn was near death for about a day, but Aragorn's healing abilities all but brought her back from the dead. Merry didn't need much to bring him back. I think the smell of food was enough magic to pull him out of the coma."

Jasmine managed to laugh at that. Even after all they had been through, Hobbits would always be Hobbits.

Jasmine sighed deeply, burying her head in her hands. So much had happened, so many lives were lost. And still, the war was not over. She felt that it would be another hundred years before the killing ended.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked, playing with the ends of her hair.

"I don't know. Strider's holding a meeting today with the Company, the Rangers, and Eomer to decide what we should do next. Even though, I doubt if there is any solution. No matter what we do, Sauron will just keep coming back, and back again." Zuko's shoulders slumped, the exhaustion truly showing in his body. Jasmine reached out, and cupped his burned cheek in her hand, pulling his eyes to hers.

"I'm just glad I'm with you. I missed you so much, Zuko."

Zuko moved until he sat on the very edge of his chair, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I missed you too, Jazz. By Agni, I missed you."

Then, she moved forward locking her lips with his for the first time in over a week. Jasmine did not even attempt to end the kiss, and instead sighed into it, curling her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him closer. Zuko kissed her back, sweetly, deeply, his hand moving from her waist to her neck, pulling her head closer to his with his hand fisted in her hair, as if he was attempting to drink her in. With every touch of his lips, Jasmine felt the fire rise in her. It had only been nine days, but they kissed like they had been separated for nine years. The passion came forth from her with force, threatening to tear her body in two. She fisted Zuko's shirt in her hands, suddenly thinking that he was wearing far too much.

Suddenly, there was movement, and she felt Zuko begin to lower her back onto the soft bed. His body molded into hers instantly, his weight settled on top of her. She did not object - the thought had not even crossed her mind - and allowed her hands to wander under them hem of Zuko's shirt, feeling the warmth of his skin, and the hard, smooth plains of his stomach. His muscles tensed under her touch, just like they had that night in Edoras.

Zuko's lips moved from hers, and instead made a searing path down her neck onto her exposed shoulder, while he balled her chemise into his hand until it was bunched up to her knees. His hand then moved under the fabric, and touched the skin of her leg, his hands hot, amazingly so. Jasmine was near panting, the memories and feelings and emotions that came with Zuko coming back to her almost too fast for her to absorb, overwhelming her. She wasn't thinking, only acting, and didn't care. His hand slowly, teasingly, ran up her calf until it hooked behind her knee, bringing her leg up to hook around his waist, then a pain hit in the small of her back, dull at first, then rising in strength until she yelled out, pushing against Zuko's chest.

He instantly stopped, holding himself above her on his arms, his eyes wide and frightful, scanning her body for injuries.

"Sorry." she said once the pain had subsided. "I guess I haven't completely healed yet."

"No, no, I should be sorry." Zuko jumped back, sitting himself on the edge of the bed, his hair a mess, and his shirt wrinkled, his eyes still slightly glazed over with lust and guilt. "I've been with you, I knew not to push you this far after you've slept. I'm sorry, I should have controlled myself."

Jasmine rolled her eyes, once again sitting up in the bed. Zuko could really be so _dramatic_ sometimes.

"Don't give yourself all the credit." she said with a smirk. "I kissed you, remember?"

Zuko copied her smirk before placing a soft kiss on the palm of her hand.

"Soon." There was no question in his voice. It was a promise. Jasmine nodded once, his alluring gaze reflected in her eyes.

"Soon."

The door then opened, and Ceola walked in, carrying a tray piled with various breads, meats, and pastries. Jasmine's heart jumped at seeing her freckled face and bright hair again, more than she thought it would. Ceola closed the door behind her with her elbow, completely oblivious to Jasmine's conciousness.

"You are going to eat something this time, Lord Zuko, and I will not take no as an - "

Ceola's eyes finally settled on Jasmine, who only stared, grinning. Ceola's mouth remained open, gaping, closing, then opening again. Then the young girl squealed, almost dropping the tray with all of its contents.

"My Lady! Thank the Old Kings, I thought you would never wake!"

Jasmine could not open her arms fast enough before Ceola crashed into her, wrapping her thin arms around her neck.

"It's good to see you, too, Ceola." said Jasmine in a strangled, yet happy voice. Ceola finally drew back, sitting next to Zuko on the edge of the bed.

"Lord Zuko hasn't left your side in days." she said, grinning like a maniac, her eyes on the brink of tears. "He refused to even eat anything from fear of not being with you when you woke. Even Lord Aragorn could not persuade him. He is really quite stubborn, this Zuko of yours."

Ceola's voice was just north of patronizing, but there was a kind glint in her eyes when she grinned at Zuko. Jasmine nudged his shoulder with hers, and he nudged back, an action so routine with them that the intimacy came naturally.

"Yeah, he is."

And that was the truth. Zuko was stubborn and ruthless and by far the most ambitious person Jasmine had ever known, but there was a burning heart large enough to encompass the world beneath that. A heart that Jasmine was honored to occupy a corner of.

-8-8-

After multiple futile attempts by Zuko and Ceola to get her to stay in bed until Aragorn came back, Jasmine was up and fully dressed, looking truly alive for the first time in days. She refused to stay in bed all day while the city needed her help rebuilding. She hadn't seen any of the Company yet, and she was starved for news. Zuko insisted on escorting her, just in case she felt weak or pained again, and Jasmine let him even though she thought the whole thing was ridiculous. Honestly, she was just happy to get out of the blasted room.

The city was draped in a cross between despair and relief. The Houses of Healing were full - as were the graves - but the victory against Mordor, and Aragorn's arrival gave a new breath of life to the people. As they walked the streets, Jasmine heard constant whispers of "The King, the King has returned.", "They say he can heal any illness.", "Isildur's heir has returned to the throne." Even the long-thought-dead White Tree of Gondor had a small bloom.

Not surprisingly, the first people they ran into were Legolas and Gimli, seated under the shade of a some sort of a wild peach tree in the hidden crevices of the city. Also not surprisingly, they were arguing.

"What need is there for gardens when there is solid architecture?" Jasmine heard the Dwarf ask gruffly once they were close enough to hear. "When Aragorn comes into his own, I shall offer him the service of the stonewrights of the Mountains, and we will make this a town to be proud of!"

"Stone and mountains are cold." answered Legolas in a soft voice. "They need more gardens. There is too little here that grows. When Aragorn is truly king, my people will bring him birds to sing and trees that never die."

"Gardens and birds? Ha, I should have expected as much from an Elvish princeling."

Even though Gimli's words were mocking, there was no spite in his eyes or in his smile. And there was no insult in Legolas's eyes. The great chasm that had been formed by centuries of bad blood between the Elves and the Dwarves seemed nonexistent between the two of them. Jasmine remembered when every word they spoke to each other was an insult. Now, she wasn't sure if she had ever known two friends who were closer.

"Is there anything that you two can agree on?" Jasmine asked with a smile, approaching them. They both immediately stood from their bench, and rushed her. Legolas was the first to reach her.

When he wrapped her in an all-consuming hug, Jasmine was so shocked that she could do little but stand there and take it. She could barely remember - wait, no, she had_ never_ hugged Legolas. It was common knowledge among the Company that Legolas wasn't a huger. Elves in general weren't huggers. Now, as her feet hung a good few inches above the ground, Legolas's arms looped around her back, she was certain that Elves were actually quite enthusiastic huggers.

When he finally set her back on the solid ground, she saw the same looks of shock on Zuko and Gimli's faces. Zuko gave her a questioning look, and she could only shrug.

"We were all very worried about you." he said, his light blue eyes looking even more expressive. "It brings great joy to my heart to see you up and well."

It took Jasmine a moment to compose herself, but when she finally got over the hug, she cleared her throat and gave Legolas a soft smile.

"It's good to be back. I'm sorry you all worried so much."

"Ah, I didn't worry about you, lass." said Gimli, slightly shoving Legolas aside with his axe. "I always knew you were a strong one." he said with a smirk and a wink. Jasmine felt the happiness in her spirit swell. She had never felt more at home than the time she spent with the Company. They were the closest friends she ever had, would ever have. Her greatest regret when she died would be leaving them all again, and knowing that she would never come back.

The sounds of the sea gulls echoed over the city, and Jasmine noticed the glazed, faraway look in his eyes. Of course, he got that look every time he walked through a forest, but never like this.

"Gulls." he whispered, speaking as if they weren't even there. "They are flying far in land. Their wailing voices speak to me of the sea, which I have not beheld. Yet, deep in the hearts of all my kindred, their is a longing." Then, Legolas let out a long, broken sea so full of longing that it almost broke Jasmine's heart.

"Well, Zuko and I have a lot of experience with the sea." she said, taking a step forward, capturing Legolas's attention again. She signaled Zuko with her eyes, and he caught on quickly.

"Yeah, she's right. We spent three years on a warship. It's not right for a man your age to have never been on a boat before. When all of this is over, we'll take you sailing."

Legolas's head turned towards them quickly, his eyes wide, and face erupting with emotion, like a small child when he hears that he'll be able to go to the zoo after all.

"Truly?" His voice was barely a whisper.

"Aye, lad, we'll all go!" added Gimli. "The whole Company, the Hobbits, too. I must say, I have yet to see the sea, as well, and from what I have heard, it is a more magnificent sight than the Misty Mountains."

"What's all this about going sailing?" The voice was unmistakably Pippin's, and of course, Merry was always close by. Jasmine had never been so glad to see their rosy-cheeked, smiling faces. Even though, she could not ignore the fact that the cheeriness that she had known in Hobbiton had faded from them both significantly. They were thinner, stronger, and - dare she think it - taller. In eight months, they had aged eight years.

Jasmine bent at the waist, and gave both of the Hobbits a true hug. Especially Merry.

"I heard what you and Eowyn did." she said after she drew back, looking directly into his eyes. "That may by far have been the bravest, most reckless thing I have ever heard. I'll give it to you Hobbits. You don't get knocked down easily."

Merry laughed off his compliment, but the blush did not go unnoticed. "All in a day's work for a Brandybuck."

Jasmine grinned, and moved to ruffle Merry's hair, like she used to, but her hand stopped. She had always treated the Hobbits like children because of their size, and their general attitude. But, now that she looked at them in this new light, she saw that they were just as much soldiers as she was.

"My Lords,"

They all looked up to see a newly decorated Beregond coming towards them, dressed in the livery of a Captain.

"Beregond, it's good to see you again." said Jasmine, approaching him. "Or should I say, _Captain_ Beregond. I heard you got a promotion."

Beregond noticeably stood a little straighter, the symbol of Gondor's white tree on his chest catching the morning sun.

"Yes, my Lady, Lord Faramir anointed me with the great honor of Captain. Never before had I dreamed of serving my city at such a rank. I often wish that my son was here to see it."

The sadness that shone in Beregond's eyes brought Jasmine close to tears. The image of Bergil's small body being crushed under tones of stone came back fresh in her mind like it was just yesterday. She stood close to the Captain, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"He would be very proud." She attempted a smile, but she knew that no level of comfort would ease the father's broken heart. "Have they found his body?" Jasmine was almost afraid to ask the question.

Beregond nodded stiffly.

"Yes, yesterday. He has been buried in my family's tomb with his brothers and mother. My two daughters hold vigil over his body."

Jasmine internally took a step back at that. She didn't know, or even guess, that Beregond had more children. Or that he had already lost so much of his family. Well, now that she thought about it, she should have assumed as much. Middle-earth was shrouded in broken families.

"But, he would not wish me to mourn, so lively a boy as he." said Beregond, clearing his eyes, wiping away the few tears. "He would wish me to avenge his death, and defend Minas Tirith. And I shall."

In that, Jasmine held no doubt.

"Well, on another note, Mithrandir has sent me to summon my Lords Legolas, Gimli, and Zuko - and I suppose Lady Jasmine now that you are well - to the council that is being held in the Citadel. It is of most urgent and grave news."

Gimli groaned loudly, stomping the but of his axe on the hard stone.

"Shall there ever be a day when news is neither urgent nor grave?"

"Perhaps a day sooner than you think." said Legolas, inhaling deeply. "There is a wind of change moving through the air. Well, my friend, let us see what news our esteemed leader carries for us today."

"Hey, wait, what about us?" exclaimed Pippin.

"Aye, we are just as much a part of his Company as them!" added Merry.

"Oh, don't worry." said Zuko with a smirk. "We all know you'll show up anyway."

The memory of the first council that Merry and Pippin had crashed was known by all members of the Company, breaking the tense air with laughter. This was what Minas Tirith was missing, Jasmine realized. Laughter.

-8-8-

Beregond lead them through the bright streets of the city, having to stop multiple times so Gimli could point out some buttress or equilateral arch or Legolas could indicate a blank patch of dirt that caught _just enough light_ for a tree from Mirkwood to grow ther. Overall, it was a very slow process, and Jasmine and Zuko often laughed at the utterly exasperated look on Beregond's face.

One particular time while Gimli was enthusiastically going on about the brilliant stonework over the mantel of a door, Jasmine felt Zuko's hand ease into hers, his fingers hooking in between hers. She looked down at their joined hands - an image so odd for them that it seemed almost foreign - then back up at him. He said nothing, only grinned, giving her hand a tighter squeeze. Zuko wasn't much of a hand-holder, at least not like this. Maybe a quick squeeze of reassurance or comfort here or there, but that was the extent of it. By consciously looping his hand with hers, he was saying that he wanted this, he wanted them to be a true _couple_. He wasn't joking when he said that she was his _girl_. Jasmine also remained silent, but inside she was giggling like a love struck school girl.

Beregond finally distracted Gimli enough to get them moving again. They were only one level away from the Citadel, and he was hoping that if he walked fast enough, the two tour guides wouldn't have time to stop and go one some lecture about something.

"Lady Jasmine."

Jasmine turned around instantly, knowing that voice, and a bit too excited to hear it. Standing beneath an arch, golden hair shimmering in the sunlight, stood a grinning Hayward. He was clean and pulled together, looking like he belonged in the lordly setting. His left arm was bandaged and hung against his chest in a sling. Even injured, he looked flawless.

"Hayward!" She was surprised by the own shrill sound of her voice, and walked quickly towards the Rohan warrior, all the while not releasing Zuko's hand. She purposefully ignored his groans of protest.

"I had heard that you had fallen ill." said Hayward once they were close enough to speak evenly. "I am glad to see you well." Jasmine was beginning to grow annoyed by all of the 'I'm glad to see you well's" even though she knew that they meant no harm.

"All I did was sleep for two days." she said with a laugh. "You, however, have an arm in a sling. What happened to you?"

Hayward looked at the immobile arm with indifference, not the least bit concerned.

"A Harad arrow. A lucky shot. The Healers say that it will be healed within the month. No time at all."

Jasmine did not miss it when Hayward's eyes strayed a bit too long on her and Zuko's joined hands. She could practically feel Zuko smirk in arrogance.

"I am glad to see that you made it through the Paths of the Dead, Lord Zuko." Hayward said quickly, like he had hoped that he could get away with not saying it, but his honor was apparently too strong for that.

"So am I." Zuko answered, his voice literally dripping with ego. "I see you got out of Pelennor Fields _almost_ in one piece."

Jasmine jabbed Zuko roughly in the ribs. Zuko mouthed "what" in her direction, but he couldn't hide the playful glint in his eyes. Hayward grinned, externally unfazed.

"Well, you know from personal experience, my Lord, that it takes a lot to get rid of me."

"Yeah, I guess I do."

The two young men locked eyes - green matched with gold - and neither of them flinched. Jasmine's eyes shifted nervously between Hayward and Zuko, suddenly feeling that it was becoming rather hot.

"Um, well, we have that meeting in the Citadel we need to get to." said Jasmine, attempting the break the tense air. "Right, Zuko?" She gave his hand a strong pull for emphasis. Finally, whatever telepathic battle that was going on between them ended, and they both grinned.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right, we should go before Strider banishes us for tardiness."

"Yes, and I should visit my brothers who are still recuperating in the Houses of Healing. Also, it has been a long time since I've seen the White City. I wish to see if that fortune teller is still here. Good day, Lord Zuko...Lady Jasmine."

Hayward bowed his head slowly, then turned bout face and continued down the long streets.

"Okay, what was that?" Jasmine asked Zuko once Hayward was out of ear shot. The Prince only shrugged, releasing Jasmine's hand, and wrapping that arm around her waist, pulling her against his side, and turning them in the opposite direction.

"Nothing. Just guy stuff."

Jasmine was about to ask what exactly he meant by "guy stuff", but thought better to leave whatever little bro-mance was going on between them be.

-888-

The hall of the King of Gondor was a throne room the likes of which Zuko had ever seen, not even in the Fire Nation palace. The arched ceiling seemed to go on forever, giving the room a look of utter and complete majesty. The large windows that lined the hall let in light from every angle, giving light to the white statues of past kings of Gondor. Jasmine had told him that the throne room had been beautiful and awe-inspiring, yet cold. He wondered if they were speaking of the same throne room, for this space radiated life. He did not doubt that that had something to do with Aragorn's return. The whole city seemed to exhale as soon as he entered the Great Gate, as if the very stones knew that the rightful king had returned.

Zuko and Jasmine were apparently the late ones, because everyone else had already arrived. Aragorn stood looking pensive and noble, dressed still in his Ranger garb, but a certain ora of authority shone about him that let all know who he was. Legolas, Eomer, and Halbarad stood by silently, watching Gandalf pace, while Gimli smoked his pipe while lounging in the black, Steward's chair. Everyone's eyes went instantly to their faces, and then to their joined hands. Pleased looks dominated all of their expressions.

"Ah, you two finally arrived." said Aragorn with a grin when he saw them enter. "I was prepared to send out a search party. I hope you were managing not to defile the sanctity of the Citadel." That got a chuckle out of all of the men.

The blush that spread on Jasmines face started at her brow, and spread down to beneath her neckline, her head ducked. Zuko, however, wasn't so modest.

"Oh, don't worry, Strider." he said, looping his arm around Jasmine's shoulders. "We'll wait until _after_ you're king to do that."

Gimli just about fell out of the Steward's throne from laughing. Even Gandalf managed a quiet giggle. Jasmine, obviously, wasn't as amused.

"Does no one even _care_ that I'm in the room?" she exclaimed, her face flushed with embarresment. "By Agni, you're all unbelievable!" To make her point, she folded her arms across her chest, tendrils of steam escaping her nose, her bottom lip jutted out in a slight pout. Zuko would never say it to her face, but he had to admit, she was adorable when she was angry.

"Only in jest, Jasmine, only in jest." said Aragorn, squeezing her shoulder, even though she tried to flinch away, not backing down. "It is good to see the fire return to your eyes. Let me introduce you to Halbarad, a fellow Ranger."

The dark haired man stepped forward, dressed in a clean, lordly wardrobe befitting his stature. A dark blue, velvet tunic over chainmail. To be honest, he looked more like a king than Aragorn.

"I have heard much of you, Lady Jasmine." said Halbard as he took Jasmine's hand in his own. "And I must say, the descriptions fall short of your beauty." The Ranger winked in Zuko's direction before placing a light kiss on Jasmine's hand. The blush was obvious, and Zuko unconsciously pulled Jasmine tighter against him.

"It's an honor to finally meet another Ranger." said Jasmine with wide-eyed enthusiasm once she recovered from the shock of Halbarad's charming kiss. "I've only ever known Aragorn, and after eight months, I was beginning to think he was the only one."

Halbarad's laugh was like something inhuman, almost Elfish, so bright was its sound even though his tone was deep and masculine. Jasmine's eyes shimmered. Zuko had to struggle to resist rolling his eyes. He was yet to meet a Middle-earth male who couldn't make every woman in the room swoon with a look.

"Well, Aragorn is the most social of us all, if that speaks for the Rangers of the North." said Halbarad, clapping Aragorn on the shoulder. "We value our subtlety."

"Now if all introductions have been made, there are grave tidings that must be addressed." said Gandalf gruffly, loudly, stopping all side conversations. Jasmine sat on the steps of the throne next to Gimli, and Zuko stood close by, leaning against a pillar while the others all stood in a semi-circle in the center of the hall.

They watched as Gandalf paced, his hands clasped behind his back, and his eyes downcast. They all did nothing but watch for a while, waiting for the voice of wisdom to say something inspiring and uplifting, like he did every time they found themselves caught in one of these situations - which was often, if you can believe that. But the words he spoke to them were anything but inspirational.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight." he said finally, his back to them all, his voice heavy. "The darkness is deepening."

"If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it." said Aragorn instantly, his voice confidant.

"It is only a matter of time." said Gandalf with a devastating sigh. Zuko felt his back bend, his heart drop. After all that they had been through, all of the blood they had spilt and the lives that were lost, to ay that it was all for nothing?

"He has suffered a defeat, yes, but...behind the walls of Mordor, our enemy is regrouping."

Zuko exchanged a quick, strained glance with Jasmine, and saw that she was feeling the same dread as he.

"Ah, let Him stay there! Let Him rot!" shouted Gimli from the Steward's chair, his head shrouded in tobacco smoke from his pipe. "Why should we care?"

Gandalf's hard eyes turned on Gimli, and for a moment, Zuko actually felt sorry for the Dwarf at the end of such a condemning stare.

As he stalked forward, Gandalf said, "Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." Gandalf stopped short, staring ahead past Gimli, at the empty throne of the King. Zuko could imagine what he was seeing. Frodo as he was, as they all remembered him: soft spoken and light hearted, those abnormally large blue eyes bringing light to the darkest places. Now that little Hobbit was lost in some unbreachable darkness, fighting for his life, and the lives of Middle-earth. Zuko made a vow to stand by Frodo, all the way the the Black Gates, and he had failed him. He had failed to protect his friend. Zuko understood the guilt and dread he heard in Gandalf's voice when he said, "I've sent him to his death."

"No."

Aragorn's voice pierced the silence, and caused all to lift their heads. He stood straight and firm, unmoving in his stance. His posture alone gave a little more strength to their broken hearts.

"He needs time, and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How exactly do you expect us to do that?" asked Jasmine, leaning back on the stairs. "We don't have any trump cards, no white lotus tiles, no undead armies or walking trees. Even if there was help out there, it wouldn't be coming for us. We don't have the man power to defeat Him now."

"We don't need to defeat him."

Zuko hadn't even noticed he had spoken until everyone's eyes were on him. Had he said that out loud?

"Yes, Zuko?" Aragorn asked, the hint of a grin on his face, encouragement in his eyes. Zuko wanted desperately to do what he was best at and dissolve into the shadows, but he willed himself to step forward. His plan was crazy - insane, actually - but it was a plan.

"I mean, our plan from the beginning has never been to take him out with an army. If Frodo can get to Mount Doom and destroy the Ring, then the war will be over. The easier we can make it for him to do that, the quicker this thing will end. Eomer, how many men do you have ready and able to fight?"

Eomer started, not anticipating being pointed out directly, especially not by Zuko.

"Three thousand strong, I am sure."

"And Aragorn, do you know how many Gondorians are left standing that the city can spare?"

Aragorn kept his face neutral, but Zuko could see his eyes gleaming with pride.

"Four thousand standing, including the palace guard and the Rangers who came with Halbarad."

"Seven thousand. Just enough to get His attention. And if He knows you're standing at His door, Strider, He will be even more eager to crush us, to crush you. In His arrogance, He will think the universe delivered you to Him as an act of providence. He'll empty Mordor. We should gather all able men who can stand and march on the Black Gate immediately. Two days at the most. Tomorrow, actually."

Gimli lurched forward, choking on his tobacco. Aragorn was the only one who was smiling like a fool.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms." said Eomer, stepping forward, his voice filled with obvious - and justified - doubt.

"Not for ourselves." answered Aragorn. "But we can give Frodo his chance if we can keep Sauron's eye _fixed_ upon us." His eyes turned to Zuko, a smirk gracing his face. "Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion." exclaimed Legolas, like he had just understood the conversation that had been revolving around him for the last ten minutes. Zuko wanted desperately to say something sarcastic, but he held himself back.

Gimli nodded his head soundly, chewing on the end of his pipe. "Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?"

"Exactly!" Jasmine declared, standing to her feet, the hem of her dress moving against the stone floor. "We're the Company of the Ring. Hopeless situations are our specialty."

"Sauron will suspect a trap." said Gandalf, speaking to Aragorn and Zuko in hushed tones. "He will not take the bait."

Aragorn only grinned, the confidance of a king shining about him.

"Oh, I think he will."

Halbarad suddenly stepped forward, saying, "From the North we came with this purpose. The Rangers will not turn back."

Eomer shook his head in dumbfounded wonder, his eyes crossing between the Company members, who seemed perfectly cheery about marching off to certain death. They were all either incredibly brave, or stark raving mad. Probably both. Finally, with a deep sigh, Eomer stood straight, grasping the hilt of his sword.

"I have little knowledge of these deep matters, and I believe that you all foolishly commit yourselves to death...but this I do know: As my friend, Aragorn succored me and my people, so I and those who ride with me will aid him when he calls. I will go."

"And you already know where we stand, lad." said Gimli, motioning between him and Legolas with his pipe. "Besides, you need someone watching your foolish back."

"Same with me." said Jasmine, her hands settled firmly on her hips. "I told Frodo I'd protect him, and if this is how I can do that, then I will."

Zuko ground his teeth, struggling to hold back what he knew he would have to do. She wasn't going to like it, but he had failed to keep her safe the last time, and he would not let her willingly march to certain death now. She would hate him forever, but it had to be done. It was for her own good.

"Not you, Jazz." he said, speaking softly in hope that it would hold off her temper. "You're still healing. You will stay in Minas Tirith."

Jasmine's eyes instantly fell on him, disbelieving. She laughed lightly not yet seeing just how serious he was.

"Come on, Zuko, you tried this at Helm's Deep. I'm not bed-ridden, I can fight just fine. Aragorn himself said I'm looking better."

"No, Jazz, I don't think you're understanding me." He put more strength behind his voice, struggling to sound as authoritative as possible, and took a step towards her. "You are not going. This is most likely a one way trip, and I won't send you to die. Not like this."

Jasmine's back straightened, and the jollity faded from her eyes. She was taking a mental fighting stance, Zuko could see it. She was acquipping herself for a fight.

"You have no say in that, Zuko. If I want to march on the Black Gate, I shall, that's that. You have no right to command me!" The fire in her eyes rose with her voice, and Zuko could see the others in the room take a wary step back. Obviously, she wasn't going to back down easily. He knew that this would hurt her, but he'd rather have her mad at him than dead.

"I have every right!" he shouted harshly, taking a forceful step forward. "As your boyfriend it is my responsibility to keep you safe, and I failed at that! You almost died during the Siege, Jazz!"

"You're my _boyfriend_, Zuko, not my husband! What I do with my life is my choice!" Her voice was growing hoarse as her tone become more impassioned. "I want to fight with you, and my friends, how is that bad?"

"And I am trying to keep you safe! Stop, for once, trying to prove yourself to everyone, and do as I say!"

"No!"

The fire was literally rising from her fingers, and showing through her eyes. Zuko should have quit then, just let go, but he was too far in. That was how it was with their arguments. Once they started, they kept going until they ran out of energy, or something was set on fire.

"You can not speak to me like this!" she shouted, her voice choking back potential sobs. "You can't treat me like - !"

"A _servant_? That's what you are, Jasmine. You are my servant, I am your prince, you are under law to do as I say!"

"You are not my master, here! I am as free as any other woman in this world!" Zuko couldn't see it, but there were tears steadily forming at the edge of Jasmine's eyes.

"Am I not? Remember the vow you made, Jasmine?"

Jasmine's body immediately stilled, the weight of what his words meant settling on her. Obviously, she remembered.

"No." she whispered, her voice going instantly from confrontational to pleading. "Please, Zuko, not here. You promised you would never make me say it, you _promised_." Now the tears were beginning to come freely, but he didn't stop. If this was the only way to keep her safe, then consequences be damned.

"Kneel, Jazz." His voice was soft, but his tone left no room for debate.

"I will not." Jasmine bit back.

"Kneel!"

Jasmine literally jumped back at the intensity in Zuko's voice. He had not meant for it to come out so strong, but it could not be helped. She needed to understand.

Jasmine's eyes slowly scanned the room, locking on the men who could only look in silent amazement, too shocked to intervene. There was such humiliation on her face, that Zuko almost took it back. Almost. Jasmine's eyes finally settled on him - cold, angry, and hurt. Slowly, her body pitched forward, her legs bending, until she knelt before him on both knees, looking up into his eyes.

"Recite the vow." His voice was even, emotionless, just like he was told to act all those years ago when the vows were made, when he went from prince to Crown Prince.

"Zuko, this is not necessary." said Aragorn, stepping forward. Zuko held out his hand, stopping any movements the Ranger was planning to make.

"Stay out of this, Strider." Aragorn must have seen the look in Zuko's eyes, for he stopped where he stood. "Recite the oath, Jasmine."

Jasmine sucked in a choked breath, fighting to hold in the sobs. Zuko hated this, hated making her feel like this, but she would not see reason otherwise. She would understand. With another broken inhale, Jasmine let the words come forth from her quickly, her voice strained.

"I swear eternal fealty to my sovereign lord, Crown Prince Zuko, son of Fire Lord Ozai, and to the royal, anointed crown. I give all loyalty, duty, allegiance, and honor unto him. I give him my mind, to do with as he pleases. I give him my spirit, to do with as he pleases. I give him my body, to do with as he pleases. If ever I should disobey, betray, dishonor, or question my sovereign lord, I shall be granted the mercy of death."

The hall stood in silence, all eyes on the weeping girl knelt before a burned prince. The vow was one that all servants were commanded to take when Ozai rose to ultimate power. The Fire Lord had made people go through terrible things because of that vow. Women were given to lords like toys, men were forced to Agni Kai for no reason other than entertainment. It was a debasing and humiliating vow that Jasmine had always despised.

When they were young, Zuko swore to Jasmine that he would never make her do anything she did not want to do, never make her act out the orders of the vow. Their friendship meant more to him than eternal fealty, he had said. Now, as he looked down at his best friend who knelt before him, utter betrayal in her eyes, Zuko wondered if she was the one going back on her vow...or was he?

Finally, after he watched Jasmine wallow in her humiliation, he decided he had gone far enough.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, Jazz. But it was the only way I knew I could protect you. You can stand up now." Zuko reached down to help her to her feet, but she vehemently snatched her arm from his grasp.

"A prince should not help a _servant_ to her feet. _Or share her bed_." The spite in her voice was cold, and as sharp as his dual swords, her tears like fire. She rose to her full height quickly, keeping her head down, her eyes meeting with no one.

"If you'd please excuse me, my Lords." she whispered, almost too softly for anyone to hear. She did not bother waiting for a response, but bowed stiffly at the waist, turned on a heel, and stalked quickly out of the hall.

"Jazz, come on, don't be like that! I did it to protect you!" Zuko shouted after her, but she did not even flinch at his voice. "Jasmine!" His voice was drowned out by the sound of the great door closing.

Zuko ran his hands through his hair, groaning loudly. Now, she was officially mad at him. He received nothing better when he turned and faced the six pairs of criticizing, disappointed eyes.

"What? You saw what she was going to do! She wouldn't listen to me, I had to get through to her somehow."

Aragorn only shook his head, his eyes hard and full of disappointment. Zuko could tell that it was taking everything in the man to keep him from lunging at Zuko. If Aragorn was sixty years younger and his heart wasn't utterly and completely devoted to Arwen, Zuko knew that he would make a move on Jasmine himself. Yet, seeing as how situations did not unfold that way, he took to protecting and loving Jasmine in the only way he could. Seeing the way Zuko treated her probably enraged in Ranger, and Zuko was actually thankful for the crowd that prevented him from dying on Anduril's blade right then.

"All that work getting you two together, wasted." said Gimli with a sigh, his pipe protruding from the side of his mouth.

Gandalf's steely grey eyes went right through Zuko, sucking all pride out and replacing it with shame. "If I were you, Zuko, I would run begging at her feet for forgiveness, and hope she speaks to you after that display. What would your uncle say?"

Zuko exhaled harshly, pinching the bridge of his nose. Gandalf was right. His uncle would hit him in the back of the head the with palm of his hand after that. He was no king, he should not have spoken to her like he was. He doubted she would believe that, but it was all he had at the moment.

-8-8-

He started at her room, prepared to throw open the door and lay prostrate before Jasmine's feet, begging her forgiveness, but his dramatic entrance was interrupted when he saw Ceola standing at the foot of the bed, folding Jasmine's clothes and packing them neatly in the worn bag that Jasmine had been carrying since Hobbiton, the room empty except for her.

"Where's Jasmine?" he asked instantly, his eyes still scanning the room for any sign of life.

"Lady Jasmine asked to be moved to a different room, my Lord." said Ceola, still meekly folding the few clothes Jasmine possessed.

Zuko hung his head with a groan. Of course she did.

"Well, do you know which room she was moved to?"

"She told me not to tell you, my Lord."

Zuko clenched his teeth to keep from screaming.

"Do you know where she is right now?" he managed to bite out. Ceola looked up at him with a cocked head, her eyes giving him the answer he expected. He groaned loudly, and waved her off as he closed the door behind him.

"She told you not to tell me, yeah, I know."

-888-

Jasmine looked out over the fields of Pelennor from the stone bench carved into the walls of a building, the spot that Beregond had taken her and Pippin on their tour of Minas Tirith. The sun shone brightly across the light blue sky, illuminating the bits of green growing on the once barren plains. It would have been a beautiful sight if it were not for the fires of Mordor rumbling in the distance. Minas Tirith would know no peace until that place no longer haunted its borders.

The tears had long since dried on her cheeks, but she did not bother to wipe them away. They reminded her why the pain she felt was so intense, so numbing. When she started to convince herself that it wasn't his fault, that he was just having a moment of relapse and she was wrong to push him - like she had been doing ever since that damned Agni Kai - she would feel remnants of tears on her face, and her heart would instantly harden. What he made her do was something unforgivable.

And still she loved him.

She wanted to scream from the foolishness of it all. This was _exactly_ what she knew would happen. What she warned Aragorn about, what she warned herself about. The easy thing about being Zuko's friend at the most was that when he would be harsh to her, or talk down to her, or treat her like the serf that she ultimately was, she would be wounded, of course, but her heart would remain untouched. She would rise the next morning with the sun and act as if nothing had happened. Zuko would pout and apologize, she would forgive him, and they would go on as normal until the next time.

But now, it was literally impossible for her to do that. She had given Zuko a piece of herself, something far more valuable than just friendship. She was ready to walk forward with him as his lover and face all of the coincidences that would come with that. She made that commitment to the long-haired, bright-eyed, smiling Zuko of Middle-earth...not the close minded, harsh, cruel, uncompromising Prince Zuko of their world. And when he stared down at her with those golden eyes of royalty, that was the Zuko she saw.

Suddenly, there was movement beside her, and she saw from the corner of her eye Eowyn sit down in the space next to her on the bench. Even from there, Jasmine could tell that there was a new lightness to the Rohan princess, an obvious weight that was gone from her, and now her ora was gravity defying. She wore a plain white dress of cotton, the long sleeves covering almost the entirety of her hands. Her long hair shone golden like freshly harvested wheat, clean and brushed, framing her face perfectly. Eowyn was incredibly beautiful, there was never any question about that, but now that beauty actually had some life behind it.

"This is a beautiful view." she said in a soft, elegant voice. "I wonder how you found such a secluded place."

Jasmine immediately recognized the signs of an intervention. Eowyn had been sent to sooth her fire, bring her back to sanity. Well, she wasn't falling for it. Zuko would have to try much harder than that.

"It's easy to find a quiet spot in such a large city." answered Jasmine nonchalantly, still facing forward. "A friend brought me here once. How did you find me?"

Eowyn shrugged, letting the light wind of the coming spring toss lose a few strands of hair.

"It did not take much thought. I only imagined a place I would go if I had just had an argument with my lover in front of all of my friends and lords."

Jasmine's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. It had been less than an hour, and already she was hot news.

"Did Aragorn tell you?" she asked slowly, struggling to keep her voice even and free of surprise.

"No, no Lord Aragorn did not tell me any of what transpired." Eowyn paused, biting the inside of her cheek. "But he did tell Merry and Pippin."

Jasmine groaned loudly, allowing her head to slump forward, her hair falling carelessly around her head. Aragorn was ever noble and kind, but he could be devious. He knew that telling the Hobbits would ignite a fire that would spread without a notion of receding until it consumed the entire city. And in that, he knew that someone would hear of it, and seek her and Zuko out in an attempt to bring the two together again, and he would have kept his promise of "staying out of it". Jasmine could not help but mentally applaud the Ranger. Clever, very clever.

"So, they sent you to quench the flame, hugh?" Jasmine asked, smirking.

"No one sent me, Jasmine." said Eowyn, her voice constantly remaining calm. "I came to you because I understand how you are feeling."

"_You_ understand?" Jasmine shot back, sounding more abrasive than she meant. "You are a princess, and now you may even be in line for the throne of Rohan. You slew the Witch King! People listen to you, and respect your input, always. Before Middle-earth I was a servant, and after this war, I will still be a servant. I am nothing, you are everything. How could you ever understand?"

"I may be royalty but that does not mean that any aspect of my life has ever been mine to choose, to control. Men did not listen to me until I took up a sword, wore men's garb, and fought in a man's war. I have been sheltered and coddled my entire life, like a glass doll that will shatter at the slightest movement. Before this war, I was bitter and angry because I thought it was the fact that I am a woman that caused my uncle and my brother to treat me such a way. That is why I have worked so hard to prove my strength, my worth. But now, I have come to realize that they treated me that way to protect me. Because they loved me. They would rather see me at home - the safest place they knew - then on the field of battle, fighting for my life. That is why Zuko said the things he said, not to humiliate and debase you, but because he values your life."

Jasmine huffed, rolling her eyes.

"But Zuko knows me. I have never even tried to prove myself to him. We have been training together since we were children, if anyone knows how strong a fighter I am, it's him!"

"That is probably why he is fighting so hard to prevent you from going to battle." said Eowyn with a soft laugh. "He knows that you will fight just as hard as any soldier, and therefore put yourself in more danger. It is not your skill that he doubts, but his ability to go on without you."

Jasmine shook her head as new tears began to form, even after she thought that she had no more tears. She knew that Eowyn was right, that Zuko was trying to protect her, but he could have done that without making her feel so worthless.

"But he did not have to speak to me that way." Jasmine managed to say against the tears. "Like I was worse than a servant, like a _slave_. He must know how much he hurt me."

"Oh, I assure you, he does." said Eowyn as she scooted a bit closer to Jasmine. "He is currently scouring the whole of Minas Tirith looking for you, in an absolute panic." Jasmine was not fazed.

"Yeah, let him look. Maybe some day he'll realize that I won't always be there for him, like I have been our entire lives. A year ago, after he'd blow up at me, he would come back the next day begging forgiveness, and I'd give it to him. How can I do that now when I know that he will just do it again?"

There was a moment of silence between the two women as they stared out over the pale fields, then Jasmine heard Eowyn sigh deeply, her voice coming out like a summer breeze.

"You told me what feels like an eternity ago that you can either make the best of a situation, or you can change it. Do you love Zuko?"

"Unfortunaetly, yes." Jasmine deadpanned instantly, without hesitation, for there was no use denying it.

"Then, you can either make the best of the situation, or you can change it."

Finally, Jasmine turned her head to fully look at the shieldmaiden of Rohan, and was not surprised to see bright blue eyes staring back at her, smiling in an almost smug way.

"You are not a servant here, Jasmine. You are An honored member of a noble Company, and a strong woman who has proven again and again that you are worthy of the position you have been given. Just because Zuko is a prince does not mean you have to obey him in everything. You love him, and he undoubtedly loves you, and you both deserve to fight together. You should tell him as much."

Jasmine blinked at Eowyn, completely impressed. She was right. She was totally right. If she wanted to fight, then dammit, she was going to fight, and Zuko would just have to get his over over-protective priorities. She loved him, and she wasn't letting him ride off to sacrifice his life for Frodo on his own.

"Eowyn, has anyone ever told you that you're brilliant?" Jasmine asked, grinning. Eowyn only shrugged.

"Occasionally."

-888-

He searched the entire sixth tier, asked anyone he could find, but no one had seen Jasmine, or they refused to say where she was. The entire city had turned against him, it seemed. And he deserved it.

As the midday sun hung at its pinnacle, Zuko found himself in the armory, going through old suite of armor, trying to put something together for when the marched on the Black Gate. Everything was old and rusted and dinted, falling a part. He found a pretty well intact breast plate, and rubbed at it fiercly with the sleeve of his shirt. The reflection was blurred, but he could see his face clearly. Mouth turned down in an angry frown, pale skin, golden eyes. A brutal scar. The mark of a prince who was worth nothing to his people, a disgrace, a failure. Jasmine was the only one besides Iroh who ever placed total and complete faith in him. And he had failed her. He wasn't like Aragorn, not noble or strong like him. He could never live beyond what he was. The exiled, traitor prince. What nation would want him for a king? What woman would want him for a lover? With a loud, frustrated exclamation, he threw the breast plate back into the pile, the clashing sound of metal on metal reverberating through the cramped room. He clinched the edge of the long table that was pile with discarded armor, his head bent.

"Smooth move, Zuzu."

"I see you and the breast plate aren't getting along."

Zuko stood up with a start, thinking that he was entirely alone, and took a literal step back at what he saw. In the doorway of the armory stood Boromir. Or, at least, Boromir as he was maybe six or seven years ago. Him and this man were the same in almost every aspect, but there was a subtle difference. A weight that he had seen every day in Boromir was all but absent from this man. His eyes shone with that illuminating sparkle of new hope. Yet, that nobility that shrouded Boromir was just as present in him. He was dressed in a white tunic and pants, meaning that he had just been realeased from the Houses of Healing.

"We were just having a disagreement." said Zuko with a slight grin. "You must be Faramir."

Faramir grinned widely, and moved into the room, approaching Zuko.

"And you must be Zuko. Jasmine's description of you was correct."

"You know Jasmine?" Zuko asked, stepping forward, his voice eager. Faramir nodded, his red-blond hair catching the little light there was in the room.

"I do. She is a dear friend to me, and a person I greatly respect. Apparently, you two had a disagreement of your own this morning."

There was no question in Faramir's voice. He was utterly aware of the events that transpired in the Citadel. So, it was common knowledge around Minas Tirith now. Great. He had gone from local legend to local gossip.

"We did. It didn't start that way, but...I just want to keep her safe. I know she thinks she knows what she's doing, but she doesn't. She doesn't have any idea how dangerous this is going to be. Is it bad that I want to protect the girl I love while I still can?"

Faramir grinned in a way that was almost tragic. He picked up an old longsword, turning the blade over in his hand.

"No, it is not 'bad'. In fact, that is proof that your love for her is real and true. Yet, you must know that just because you love her does not mean that you know what is best for her."

"How can saving her life not be what's best for her?" Zuko proclaimed, throwing up his hands. "Last I checked, that was, like, relationship basics!"

Somehow, Faramir's laugh was not as helpful as Zuko had hoped.

"I do not mean to laugh." said Faramir through the giggles once he noticed the shocked and offended look in Zuko's eyes. "It is just, looking at you, I remember what it was like to be so young. There is so much you still have left to learn. Let us compare Jasmine to this sword, or any sword. A beautiful weapon turned into a work of art. Smooth, sharp, made of the purest medal. A sword that sings when it is drawn. So beautiful and precious is this sword, that you use it less and less. You keep it sheathed from fear of the metal shattering or even being scratched. Soon, you are no longer wearing it at your side, but leave it in your quarters, shut away from the world from fear of the sword becoming rusted in the rain. You cherish this sword more than anything in this world. Overtime, the sword becomes dull with age and lack of use. You unsheath the sword one day after years of watching it sit idle on your mantle, and the connection is broken. You realize that even with all of the beauty and perfection of the sword, it is missing the blood stains, the dents, the show of battle. The proof that the sword protected you, fought with you. That is where the true beauty of a sword lies.

"Jasmine is like a sword. She is beautiful, strong, sharp. But she bares the proof that she's fought with you in her want to fight at the Black Gate. No sword ever wishes to be left behind. She expects that there shall be death - her death - at the Black Gate. Yet, she would rather face that death and that danger with you then be locked away in a white city. When a woman willingly chooses to sacrifice her life for you and her friends, that is the start of a very rare and a very beautiful love, Zuko. One that I would never take for granted."

Zuko knew that Faramir was right, about everything. He knew that he couldn't protect Jasmine by keeping her locked up in a gilded cage, miles away from him. The best way he could protect her was keeping her by his side, where she belonged. Where he belonged. Zuko did not even realize he was rubbing the pommel of Boromir's dagger until that moment, so normal it was to him, until that moment. The reason why he had the dagger at all suddenly came back to him, the image of Boromir - pale-skinned and cold - clutching the weapon in his hand, making Zuko vow to get it to his brother in Minas Tirith. Zuko wanted to laugh at the irony of it all.

Zuko slowly drew the dagger from the space between his belt and his pant hem, and the recognition in Faramir's eyes was instant.

"Um, I almost forgot that this is meant to be yours." Zuko said, turning the blade over in his hands. "I was with Boromir when he died. Seconds before he went, he gave me this dagger, and he made me promise to get it to you, no matter what. After the advice you've given me, after the care you've shown for Jasmine, for this city, I know now why Boromir wanted you to have it."

Zuko extended the dagger towards Faramir, watching it suspended against the both of them. Farimir smiled softly, and took the dagger in his hands like it was the Ring itself.

"It was his lucky dagger." Faramir said, his voice so faint that he might as well had been talking to himself. "He carried it into his first battle, a skirmish with Orcs near the border. I was still young, not yet fit to be a soldier. He told me all of the harrowing tales of how this dagger had saved his life. He told me that when I was truly a soldier of Gondor, he would give it to me, so it could protect me, as well."

Faramir's eyes looked at the dagger as if it was a portal to the past. Memories of times spent with his brother crossed before him, the times of happiness when they were still children, playing at war, to the times of utter sorrow when their mother died and their family was torn asunder. Through it all, they had been together. Now, Faramir was left to continue through that mad world without his big brother. The ultimate test, greater than any his father could have concocted. A test that he was confidant he could pass. For Boromir.

Faramir looked back up to face Zuko, smiling despite the tears forming in his eyes.

"I believe he would want you to keep it." he said, placing the dagger back in Zuko's hands. "I was never the soldier Boromir thought I would be. You are the one riding into war the day after tomorrow. He would want you to have this dagger with you. For luck."

Zuko looked between Faramir and the dagger, in shock. It took everything he had to hand over his uncle's knife. For Faramir to give him - a man that he had known for barely a day - the dagger that his brother carried through battle. Zuko was more touched by that simple gesture than anything he had experienced from a stranger back home. Zuko had to work not to cry like the softie he was.

"I promise to take care of it." he said, slipping the dagger back into its place behind its belt. It felt like it belonged there. Faramir seemed to be thinking the same thing when he grasped Zuko's shoulder, nodding soundly.

"I am sure you will."

Faramir's eyes suddenly widened, and his face became serious when his gaze landed somewhere over Zuko's shoulder. Zuko turned, expecting to see maybe an Uruk standing in the arch way after all of the surprises Middle-earth had thrown at him, but instead saw Jasmine standing sternly, both hands on her waist, he face blank unreadable.

She instantly began to stride towards them with hard, steady steps, her face certain. She was coming like a raging saber-toothed mooselion, and all he could do was stand his ground and wait for the impact.

When she was close enough for him to say the flecks of gold in her brown eyes, Zuko opened his mouth to begin in his grovel, but he didn't get far.

"Jazz, let me just say - "

"Shut up!" Jasmine ordered, holding up her hand to stop his flow of words. Zuko shut his mouth instantly, knowing that this would go so much better for him if he just kept quiet.

Jasmine held up a single finger. "First off."

Zuko didn't even have time to flinch before her palm came in contact with his cheek, snapping his head to the side with the force. Zuko closed his eyes to stop the spinning, the sting of his red cheek making his ears ring. Zuko's instinct was to react, but he held back. He deserved that.

He bit the inside of the cheek she had hit as he turned to look into her face again. Standing his ground.

"Secondly."

Jasmine lunged again, grabbing Zuko by the front of his tunic, and pulling him down into a breath stealing kiss. Zuko heard Faramir gasp in surprise behind him. Hell, if Zuko wasn't currently having the life kissed out of him, he would have gasped, too.

Jasmine finally released him, leaving Zuko teetering on the edge of sanity. He had a plan of attack, and now that tactic was totally useless. He was sure he didn't deserve _that_.

Jasmine took a deep breath - perhaps stabilizing herself after that attack - then began again.

"I understand why you did what you did. You only wish to protect me because you love me, and that is valiant and beautiful, and very sweet. But you will get nowhere with me by speaking to me like I'm a serf. I may have been your servant back home, but here I am your equal. If you speak to me that way again, or attempt to order me into anything because of some debasing vow I took when I was ten years old, I will cut you out of my life completely. You really hurt me and humiliated me, and I should honestly be breaking up with you right now if I had any sense. But I still love you, and because of that, I will fight with you and our friends no matter what you say because I would rather die beside you tomorrow then live a hundred more years without you."

Zuko tried not to smile, but the emotion broke through easily. He grasped Jasmine by her shoulders, and pulled her closer to him until she was forced to crane her head to look into his eyes.

"I agree with you completely."

Jasmine's eyes widened in surprise, and Zuko actually laughed out loud at the shock in them.

"You do?"

"I do. I was stupid and rude by making you say that vow, and I am so, so sorry for hurting and humiliating you. Instead of trying to force you to do what I want, I should have just talked to you. Even though you wouldn't have changed your mind anyway, I know. I watched you die once already, and I was so scared of going through that again that I would do anything to keep you as far away from the danger as possible. But thanks to some good advice, I now know that the best way for me to protect you is to carry you at my side. We've been fighting together for ten years, no use in stopping now."

Jasmine smiled widely, looping her arms around Zuko's neck, crossing her wrists behind his head.

"I'm glad we're in agreement." she said smugly as he drew her in closer by her waist.

"Did we just have our first fight?"

"Yeah, I think we did."

"That wasn't so bad."

"Compared to other fights we've had? No, it wasn't."

"I think I could get used to this whole...relationship thing."

Zuko tilted Jasmine's head up by her chin, and captured her lips in a soft, loving kiss that promised more fights...and make-ups to come. Of course, that was if they survived the Black Gate.

Yet - as Faramir struggled to squeeze around them to leave them in privacy - Zuko and Jasmine were not concerned about their limited chances of survival in the coming battle, or the fate of the Ring, or of Middle-earth. In that moment, they were only aware of each other, of how much they _wanted_ this. Let tomorrow come with all of its uncertainties. They would face it like they had faced everything: together.

* * *

**AN: So, the longest chapter so far, and a really nice look at Zuko and Jasmine's relationship, I think. Chapters are only going to get much longer from here, so get ready for lengthy reads. Next, battle at the Black Gate. Please review, and thank you for reading!**


	30. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings" (books or movies) or "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Harry Potter" or "The Chronicles of Narnia" or any other book and/or movie I happen to mention

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, more reviews, more reviews! Thank you all of those who reviewed the last chapter, honestly made my life. So, here is the chapter where things go down. A major climax for the books and movies, and I am hoping that I pulled it off. It is not the longest chapter the story, and will not be, by far, but still full of emotion and of course epicness. I hope you all enjoy! So, forward!

P.S. If you haven't read "The Games We Play", and you don't intend to, here's a little back story about Jasmine. Jasmine has been a servant all of her life, and was born into a family of servants. Her mother was the hand maiden to Fire Lady Ursa, and thus had very strong ties in the palace. When she was five and Zuko was six, she was given to him as a playmate. What started as just a weak bond between servant and master sprouted into a strong, and vast friendship. This relationship was often made a bit complicated by the fact that Jasmine's father was the leader of the Fire Nation Resistance, and she was often sent on little info. gathering missions for him, forcing Zuko along. He never told her secret, and carried it to the grave with him. When Zuko was thirteen, and challenged to an Agni Kai by Fire Lord Ozai, Jasmine defended him, and almost put the Fire Lord on his back, but was defeated by trickery and deceit. As punishment, she was banished along with Zuko. Three years later is where our story begins.

* * *

CHAPTER 29: Another Day, Another Destiny

A steady fog rolled in from the mountains, washing over Zuko, and the whole of Minas Tirith, the white stone glistening, still wet from the light rain that had passed that morning. Zuko stood at the point of the long walk-way of the Citadel over looking Pelennor, turning the Heart Stone over and over in this fingers, feeling the warmth of its smooth surface while the steady wind tossed his hair. He inhaled deeply, feeling the crispness of Middle-earth air fillling his body. He made sure to savor the feeling, for he was not sure when he would smell such clean air again.

It was the day that they rode for the Black Gate.

The day before, Zuko and Jasmine spent a majority of their time sparring in an abandoned courtyard, and meditating, honing their firebending to a fine point. It was then that they needed to be at their finest physically.

They also had both been fitted with new armor; bits and pieces from an extensive armory. He wall allowed to keep his plate mail greaves and finger-less gauntlets, but Aragorn forced him into a longer chain mail shirt, and a sleeveless black tunic over that with the white tree of Gondor woven into the fabric. Zuko also wore a spaulder on each shoulder, and special plates on his elbows. His dual swords from Galadriel were strapped to his back within easy reach, and Boromir's dagger was tucked securely under his belt. Even though he had spent his young life training and fighting in full armor, every inch of his body protected, as he stood there in a hodgepodge of chain mail and metal, he had never felt more prepared.

If someone had told him eight months ago that he would be standing there, in Middle-earth on the eve of the greatest battle of his life, fighting for two little Hobbits who were currently treking across an evil wasteland to save the fate of an entire world, he would have laughed in someone's face - loudly. Now, however, it seemed almost right. Like he and Jasmine had fallen down that rabbit hole just for this purpose. He was incredibly nervous, yes, but frightened? No. He would no longer be frightened of his destiny.

Materializing out of the fog, Zuko heard Aragorn's steady steps approach him, until the older man stood parallel to him, his grey eyes on the soft scene before them. The King-to-be was outfitted like the royalty he was, hints of the Ranger all but washed away. He wore a dark red, satin shirt under chain mail, and spaulders and greaves of plate mail, finely engraved and detailed, the metal lined with gold. Over it all, he wore a long, sleeveless leather tunic, the image of the White True, woven into its surface with silver, the hem lined with gold. Aragorn's scarlet red cape moved in the slight wind, billowing out behind him. Even thought Zuko had never seen Aragorn in such a raiment, he felt that the look fit him, completed him. Brought him out of the shadows.

They did not say a word as they stood, only stared, sharing in each other's presence. Zuko and Aragorn had not always been so comfortable with each other - in fact, in the beginning, they found one another to be quite ridiculous - but now, Zuko felt that he could tell Aragorn every thought he had, every feeling he had ever felt, and the Ranger would not judge or question...only grin in that stoic way of his, say something noble, and single-handedly solve everyone of Zuko's problems. Now that he thought about it, that was what Zuko felt with every member of the Fellowship, even the Hobbits. Eight months walking cross-country with people formed some pretty strong bonds. And now, they were all being put to the greatest test. One day more, and their epic would reach its conclusion, one way or another.

"Are you ready?" Aragorn suddenly asked, his eyes remaining forward. Zuko shrugged, feigning nonchalance, when really he knew a sprint around the city wouldn't calm his anxiety.

"As ready as I can be at the age of sixteen as I willingly march into what shall be certain death." Zuko could hear Aragorn snickering beside him. "What about you? Are you ready to face Him?"

Aragorn sighed deeply, remaining silent. A beat of time passed between them, and Zuko wondered for a moment if he intended to answer to question, until he heard an intake of breath.

"This darkness has hunted my line - has hunted _me_ - for far too long. And long have I eluded it. My father, grandfather, great-grandfather, and others before them, fell to its power, and if not for my mother's sacrifice, I would have fallen, as well. I have spent a great majority of my life hiding from who I am, not from fear of rule - not entirely - but from fear of not being strong enough to resist the evil. It was not until that day by the Anduin, when Frodo readily took this evil in hand, and walked off into the wilderness alone in order to save us - and Sam running after, not far behind - it was not until then that I knew what true strength was. If they can face Sauron, then so can I."

Aragorn then turned his head to look towards Zuko, and the younger man was shocked to see crystal tears forming in the corner of the aged eyes.

"So, yes. I am ready to face Him."

Zuko nodding, smirking in that arrogantly confidant way that was a common trait among his family. He rose his hand, and closed it into a fist, letting the tendrils of flame rise and curl, filling the close space with intense heat.

"Then let's give Him hell."

Aragorn returned the smirk in a way that was almost Fire Nation, grasping the hilt of Anduril tightly in his right hand, his knuckles turning white from the strain.

"Yes. Let's."

In that flash of a moment, Zuko knew that even though Aragorn was now the lost heir to the throne, the noble king of a noble people, the pure attitude that was utterly Strider wasn't going anywhere.

"Hey, guys."

Both Zuko and Aragorn turned to see Jasmine standing at the wide stretch of the walk way, her thick, onyx hair tossed about her head, carelessly. She wore her usual armor garb, yet she wore half gauntlets and shin and thigh shields made of plate mail instead of boiled leather, and she was given a new arming doublet, which fit her more like a tunic. It molded to her shape, over her black _mithril, _with wide sleeves that split open down the middle to allow for easy movement, cinched in at the waist with a wide belt. Like his, hers sported the White Tree's image. She wore her longsword that Gandalf had given her what felt like so long ago on her back along with her bow, a small quiver of arrows hanging at her hip. She looked dangerous and deadly, outfitted for war. If Zuko could, he would make it so she would never have to see battle again, and the tools of such a trade would become obsolete for her. Yet, he did not regret her presence, or curse it. She was enthralling in every way standing there amidst the fog, and Zuko couldn't imagine going into battle with any other image in his head.

"The men are ready." she said, her voice soft, further away than it seemed. Zuko let out a deep sigh, then turned to face Aragorn. The older man nodded, giving Zuko a cryptic grin, then began the long walk towards Jasmine. Zuko chanced one more look over Pelennor, letting the peaceful image - perhaps the last he'd ever see - become ingrained in him before following.

Aragorn reached Jasmine first, smiling down at her in a tragically caring way. Zuko could not hear the conversation between them from the distance, and Aragorn's back was to him, but when their short exchange ended, Aragorn placed a slow kiss on Jasmine's brow. When Aragorn moved to make his way down to the lower levels, Jasmine's face was crestfallen, and she looked like she might even be on the verge of tears. When she looked up to see him quickly approaching, she straightened her back, running her hands over her face.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked once he reached her, running his hands up and down her arms. Jasmine nodded grimly, looking away from him.

"Yeah, of course. It's just...with all of the other battles: Moria, Helm's Deep, the Siege - I felt like there was some way out, some type of hope. But with this.." Jasmine did not finish, only shook her head.

Zuko instantly drew Jasmine closer, holding her against his chest, cutting her off before she could say anything else. He didn't need her to finish, he knew, for he felt the same thing. Jasmine didn't cry, only wrapped her arms under his, locking them behind his back. They stayed like that, no words passing between them, only the comfort that came with each other's presence.

-8-8-

That same type of comfort had carried them through the anxiety that haunted the entire city the night before. There was silence and fear and the chill certainty of death in the air that night, keeping many up and absent of sleep. They came together once in a slow, sweet showing of love, and after, simply lay awake, talking, as a soft rain fell on Minas Tirith on the other side of an open window. They talked of their time in Middle-earth, of the friends they'd made and the places they'd gone. The pleasant memories brought some light to the growing darkness. But, they did not stay pleasant for long.

"What are these?" Zuko asked as he slowly traced the silver lines running across the expanse of Jasmine's back as she lay on her stomach. The muscles in her shoulders suddenly tensed, and Zuko could practically feel the walls coming up.

"They're scars." she whispered, her face turned away from him. Zuko's brow furrowed at that while his fingers continued to follow the lines like marks on a map.

"Scars? From what?" Zuko fancied himself a connoisseur of scars for obvious reasons, and he had never seen any quite like those, especially not on Jasmine. In fact, his whole life he had seen her as being virtually flawless.

Jasmine sighed deeply, the tension practically rolling off of her. She buried her face deep into the large pillow, groaning loudly. He did not know what kind of history the marks held, and judging by the physical reaction he was getting from her, he didn't truly want to know.

Finally, Jasmine brought her head back to the surface, while still keeping her back to him.

"You know that punishment I received after the Agni Kai? The one that I never told you about?"

Zuko's heart literally bypassed a beat in his chest, but he worked to keep himself externally calm.

"Yeah." he answered, still stroking her back.

"Well, that's the evidence."

Zuko reared back, now studying the thin lines in a new light. There were so many of them, like a spider-fly web, and so intricate. He could not imagine how they could have anything to do with her punishment.

"What do you mean?" When she did not immediately answer, only lay prostrate, her face turned away from him, he leaned down to press a warm kiss to the back of her neck. He massaged her bare shoulders, working to ease the truth out of her. This mystery behind what her punishment had been was a constant void between them for three years. If there was anytime for answers, that was it.

Zuko ghosted another kiss against her ear before whispering, "What happened to you, Jazz?"

He could hear what he thought was crying against her pillow, but she quickly scattered her tears, clearing her throat.

"After they dragged me away, they took me to this dark, windowless room deep in the palace. It was the oddest room I had ever seen. It was made completely of metal: the walls, the floor, everything. There were multiple meat hooks with chains suspended from the ceiling, and directly under the hooks in the floor were grates that lead to some pipeline under the palace.

"There was no one there, only the two soldiers who had dragged me away at the start. They took my wrists and crossed them above my head, binding them with the chain. The chain hung on the meat hooks, leaving me hanging a good few inches above the ground. The chain chaffed at my wrists, causing the skin to become irritated and red, but I didn't complain. I wasn't dead, so I thought myself lucky.

"I was alone with the soldiers for maybe thirty minutes - just long enough for my shoulders to ache under the strain of holding my entire body weight. Then, the thick metal door swung open, and Admiral Zhao stood there, that smug look on his face. His presence alone heightened some sense of fear in me, for even then, he frightened me. He always looked at me like he was a starving saber tooth moose-lion, and I was a well cooked steak. I had always been able to avoid him at court, or use you or chores as an excuse to not get cornered, but then, hanging from the ceiling like an animal for slaughter...I couldn't run away.

"After closing and latching the door behind him, he said, 'You have been a very bad girl, Jasmine.' ", Jasmine spoke in a deep voice that imitated Zhao. Even hearing an imitation of that man's voice made Zuko's inner fire rise. "He began to circle me, making me feel utterly vulnerable. I didn't know why he was there, what he wanted from me. And the two soldiers just stood by, their helms masking any and all emotions. They weren't going to offer me any answers. I was totally alone.

" 'You and Prince Zuko are to be banished for your insubordinate showings of disrespect today.' he said, still circling me. 'You are to search for the Avatar, and are not to return to the Fire Nation until you've found him.' I didn't understand this sentence - I had always believed that the Avatar was long dead, you know, - but banishment with you beat certain execution any day, I knew this. Yet, why I was hanging from a ceiling while Zhao circled me like a hawk was still a mystery.

"I asked him why we were there then if my punishment had already been decided. I was speaking blatantly out of turn to a superior officer, and that was daring enough, but instead of striking me, or yelling at me, he smiled. He stopped his rotation directly in front of me, grinning widely like he knew some grand secret and was content to keep it to himself.

" 'That is only half your punishment, _my dear_.' he told me in a voice so sick that it makes my stomach turn even now. He began to circle me again until he was behind me, entirely out of my view, making me nervous.

"From behind me, he said, 'The Fire Lord wanted some foot soldier to carry it out, but I volunteered. I felt that I could add some..._personality_ to this particular punishment.'

"Suddenly, I felt his large, callused hands on my waist, squeezing the skin harshly beneath my dress. He walked forward until his chest was pressed against my back, and his face buried in my hair, right next to my ear. I could smell the heavy perfume and _sake_ on his breath."

Jasmine suddenly stopped, gasping, as if she was there in that room with Zhao again. Zuko wrapped his arm around her stomach, enveloping her in his embrace, assuring her that she was safe with him.

Ever since Zhao became more than just an obscure lieutenant, he had been a constant presence at court. He spotted Jasmine early, and hadn't let up his perverted pursuit since. Zuko had witnessed many of Zhao's attempts at Jasmine in more ways than one, yet he had always been there to back him off. So he knew what fear she must have felt at being totally defenseless and alone with such a creature. He allowed her to take her time, starting her tale again when she felt she could. She finally let out a shaky sigh before picking up again.

"I was too terrified to move, to even scream. I struggled desperately against his hold, thrashing like a fish on a hook to get loose, but he held me fast. He then put his mouth right against me ear, and whispered, 'Prince Zuko has his scar, you should carry some of your own'. There was a violent ripping sound, and I didn't realize that it was the back of my dress until I felt the chill air on my bare skin. He ripped a slit straight down, right above my hip, leaving everything open to him. The room was suddenly filled with heat, and in the reflection on the metal floor, I saw Zhao firebend a long whip of fire. I knew his intention as soon as I saw it. He leaned his arm back, poised to bring it down, when he said, 'You are welcome to scream. I highly doubt anyone will hear you.' Then, well, the rest is pretty obvious."

Zuko's jaw was clenched so tightly, it was painful. He had to ball his hands into fists to keep from burning something down. By Agni, if the bastard wasn't already dead, Zuko would kill him again.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked behind clenched teeth, finding it very difficult to keep his rising anger under control - anger not at her, but at himself for being utterly ignorant to this part of her life. All of the times they had interacted with Zhao during their search for the Avatar, and he had no idea that he had hurt her like that.

"You didn't need to know." Jasmine said, her words muffled by the pillow. "You had enough to worry about, you had your own scars. The pain wasn't the worst part - even though it was numbing - it was the humiliation. The fact that he out of all people did that to me. I have never felt more vulnerable in my life. Yet, I'm thankful, for it could have been a lot worse. He could have...you know...but after it was over, he just left.

"Half way through the beating, I had passed out. I couldn't take it anymore, the blood running down my legs, pooling on the floor, the pain was...When I came to, I was in the infirmary, on my stomach. My back was raw, I was certain that there wasn't any skin left on it. Iroh was standing over me, wiping the sweat from my face. He didn't say anything, only shook his head. I went out again. When I woke up the next time, my back was bandaged up, and even though it didn't hurt as much, it was really irritated. The nurse said that a lot of my skin was mangled too much to stitch back together, and the rest would have to grow back on its own. She said that Iroh had given her this vile of lotion that I was to coat over my back everyday twice a day. After three months, my back looked like that, stitched together on its own. I could never get Iroh to tell me what that stuff was, but now that I know that he's been to Middle-earth, it was probably something Elvish."

Jasmine turned from her stomach onto her back, looking up at Zuko. The evidence of tears shone in her eyes.

"So, you see, you're not the only one with scars." There was such a level of sadness, and love, in her gaze that it caused Zuko's heart to reach out even harder for hers.

Zuko nodded slowly, running the expanse of his hand over her chest and stomach, watching how his inherited pale skin blended with her tan, almost bronze shade, something increasingly rare in the Fire Nation. While it should have been a conflicting, clashing image, to Zuko, it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Then, that just proves it." he said with a coy smirk.

Jasmine's eyebrows furrowed when she asked, "Proves what?"

Zuko looked up to link his eyes with hers. Her large, expressive brown eyes stared up at him, hiding nothing. That was the way he wanted it to always be. She would never have to hide anything from him again.

With a true, honest smile, he curled his hand behind her neck and said, "That we belong together."

-8-8-

Zuko's mind was brought back to the present when he heard Jasmine sigh against his chest before pulling back. She knew that the time to second guess and worry and cry over spilt tea was behind them, but just being alone with each other for that moment gave his heart a bit more strength.

"Well, you know what the ever-so-noble Strider says about things like this." said Zuko with obvious skepticism as he entwined his fingers with Jasmine's. Jasmine smirked, knowing the phrase too well to even guess.

"There's always hope."

-888-

The gathering of forces that would come to be called the Army of the West were assembled on the fields of Pelennor, most on foot, with a van on horseback. They were decorated for war with shield and sword, the Gondorians shining in their full body armor, the Rohan fearsome and bearded, blending into the earth itself. Seven thousand men: Rohan, Gondor, Men of Middle-earth, all gathered together to fight for one cause for the first time in generations. All people that Jasmine had fought with, had bled with. Seeing them a type of pride to her heart that she had not felt before, even at home among the Resistance. These men knew that death was probable if not certain. They didn't know Frodo and Sam, didn't know what the Company had gone through to get to that point. Yet, they were all wiling to fight behind Aragorn, so strong was their faith in him. In his cause. In _their_ cause.

Zuko and Jasmine were to ride at the head of the van - as usual - with the Company, Eomer, and Halbarad. Even Pippin and Merry could not be persuaded to stay behind. Pippin rode Shadowfax with Gandalf, while Merry rode with Eomer. Even though the idea was flawed, Jasmine was glad that the Hobbits were riding with them. It united their Fellowship, a company that was for a very long time scattered. For an instant it felt like old times again.

Nightwing was with the Company, as well, his reins being held by a sombre Hayward. Due to his arm, he was not deemed well enough to ride with them, and was to be left in Minas Tirith.

"You do not know how much I wish I could be saddling up with you." he said when Jasmine reached him, placing the reins in her hands.

The image of Hayward unarmed and on his own two feet, not on his stallion, Aylon, was almost odd to her. He was presented in a light she had never seen before, making Hayward more human than she had ever consciously believed he could be. The knight in shining armor was just as vulnerable as she.

"You don't have to fight in_ every_ battle, Hayward." Jasmine meant to joke, but even the humor between them could not lighten the dark mood.

"True, yet, this battle is one that I would not wish to watch you march into without me."

Before she could question herself, Jasmine reached out and grasped Hayward's hand in hers.

"I would rather have you here. Here to hold everything down if we -"

"Don't say that, Lady Jasmine." interrupted Hayward, his hand suddenly pressing hers to his chest. His green eyes were dark, and he appeared closer to tears than she had ever seen him. "Do not even mention it. That night at Helm's Deep, I told you that knowing you has been the greatest honor of my life, and you hold my heart. That has not changed."

It was like a Morgul blade in Jasmine's chest hearing his words and seeing the sincerity in his eyes. Hayward was one of the closest friends she had in Middle-earth. The possibility of leaving him hurt her more than she thought it would.

Bypassing words, Jasmine flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He tensed for only a moment, before she felt his good arm wrap around her back, grasping her hair, pressing her against him. His sigh into her neck was like a physical weight being lifted from him, and released into the air around them. There was nothing said between them. That one hug gave voice to all that needed to be said.

Jasmine at last pulled away from Hayward, holding him at an arm's length.

"Keep a weather eye out." she whispered, struggling to not fall apart again for the one-hundreth time that week. Hayward nodded with a grim smile, absently tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. His knuckles brushed against her cheek softly, caressing her skin. It did not escape Jasmine at all that he was saying goodbye.

"Always, my Lady."

-8-8-

Fifteen minutes later, they were all mounted and riding through the Great Gate of Minas Tirith. Pelennor was still burned and cratered, the carcasses of mumakil burning in the tan grass, but the pure expanse of it still awed Jasmine. The evidence of the war they were riding to end followed them as they left, the ghosts of the men of Rohan who had died on the field smiling as troop after troop passed.

The turn in the road that would lead them into the ruined Osgiliath, and signal the last chance to turn back, approached quickly. Soon would be the beginning of the end. Knowing that she might not have the chance again, Jasmine turned in Nightwing's saddle, and cast her eyes upon the image of the White City.

Aragorn's royal standard waved elegantly in the light breeze, the white tree and crown showing brilliantly. The same image she wore on her chest. Jasmine allowed her eyes to gaze at Minas Tirith intently, and with awe. Even though the white stone was charred and burned, the walls fractured, the towers damaged, the pure majesty that she felt the first time her eyes beheld it was still there. She allowed her eyes to travel up the levels, higher over the battlements and mansions. Just as the sun broke through the scattered clouds, Jasmine's gaze landed on the glimmering Citadel. Jasmine's smile was an honest one, and her tears were of happiness and reverence. It truly was a beautiful city.

-888-

The ride to the Black Gate was a five day march through broken Osgiliath, over the Cross-roads, through the darkness of the Morgul Vale, and on the morning of the sixth day, Zuko saw the Black Gate of Mordor for the first and last time. The place they had been trying so hard to reach, suddenly there before him.

It was in truth more like a metal wall, dark and jagged and superficial against the harsh edges of the surrounding hills. The evil was rolling forth from the black country with such intensity that Zuko could literally feel it seeping into his heart. Like the Ring pacified into something not necessarily living, but entirely present. The dark clouds that constantly hung over Mordor shadowed the valley that housed the Black Gate, and a chill wind came from the North, sweeping over their patchwork army. However, the weather wasn't the oddest part.

The Black Gate was utterly abandoned. The battlements were empty. The field before the Gate was desolate. The only noise that could be heard was the occasional cough from within the assembled army. An assembled army that was currently there for no more than decoration. It was weird, to say the least.

"Where are they?" whispered Pippin in a voice he thought was soft, yet, the great silence around them only magnified the Hobbits words. Even in the face of the Enemy, Pippin was Pippin.

"Maybe we should knock." said Zuko with a shrug, not even attempting to hide the sarcasm. That earned him a harsh glare from _everyone_.

"I agree with them." said Jasmine from Nightwing's back while the stallion nervously stamped his hooves on the rocky soil. She rode at Zuko's left side, in between him and Aragorn. "What does Sauron expect, a formal invitation?"

Aragorn straightened his back, his face firm and severe in the presence of such an enemy. Zuko could almost not see the fear gathering behind his eyes. Almost.

"If it is an invitation he wants, than an invitation we shall give him." he said with little more than a nod of his head. "Gandalf, Eomer, Halbarad, Legolas, Zuko, and Jasmine shall ride to the Gate with me with Merry, Pippin, and Gimli. All enemies of Mordor shall have witness."

Aragorn only gave a slight snap of his reins, and Brego began to gallop forward, with the rest of the captains and Company following behind. Eomer carried the standard of Edoras, while Aragorn's white tree flew at Halbarad's side. The major nations of Men on Middle-earth brought together before Sauron's gate. Zuko prayed that Agni would bless him with Aragorn's luck and his plan would work.

From its base, the Black Gate was just massive. The metal spikes were so sharp, Zuko feared being cut even from that distance. The more he saw of Mordor, the more he feared for Frodo and Sam.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth!" shouted Aragorn, his voice resonating over the valley, surely getting someone's attention. "Let justice be done upon Him! For wrongfully has he made war upon Gondor and wrested its lands! Come forth!"

Then, silence.

Absolutely nothing.

Zuko watched the gate expectantly, listening for any call in return, or horn, or drum, but there was complete quiet on the other. He gave Jasmine a skeptic glance which she returned.

"Well." huffed Merry from Eomer's mount. "This is just rude."

Suddenly, there was a high creaking noise, violent in its tone, like metal being torn a part. A crease formed in the endless black metal, and the Black Gate began to open outwards. Out of the slit in the gate walked not an Orc army, but a lone figure on horseback - if it could be even called a horse. Its head was thin, lacking muscle or skin, hanging limply like a skeleton, with flames for eyes. Haldis became nervous underneath Zuko, causing him to physically hold her in place to keep her from bolting. Zuko could understand her apprehension. The wretch riding the beast was no better.

It was draped in black like a Wraith, yet whether it was an undead servant, a Man, or something in between was difficult to decipher. Perhaps it was a man once, but now, it was just another type of manifestation of the evil. Its helm covered its entire face besides its mouth, which was larger and fouler than any human mouth. The lips were drawn back, cracked and bloody, revealing rows of finely sharpened teeth, equally as blood stained. They all regarded it like a bug that desperately needed to be squashed.

"I am the Mouth of Sauron." Its voice was deep and broken, no longer human, so harsh that it gave Zuko physical pain to hear it. "My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome!"

Zuko resisted the impulse to go ahead and give the thing a quick, fiery death right then. Its wide smirk was beyond unsettling, and if it was meant to be an ambassador, then diplomacy wasn't going to do much good. And judging by the disgusted sneer on Aragorn's face he thought the same.

"Is there anyone in this rout with authority to treat with me? Or indeed with wit to understand me?"

"We did not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed." spat Gandalf in an utterly authoritative voice that Zuko had not heard in him since Isengard. "Tell your master this: The armies of Mordor are to disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return."

Zuko thought that was rather lenient, but of course, he was still opting to kill the messenger and let the master fight his own battles.

The Mouth of Sauron grinned widely, his eyeless head stopping at Gandalf.

"Old Greybeard." he said slowly like he was speaking to a child. "Have we not heard of thee at whiles, and of thy wanderings, ever hatching plots and mischief at a safe distance? But now thou hast stuck out thy nose too far. Do you truly believe that a band of broken foot soldiers can stand against the power of Sauron the Great? Any brigand of the hills can show as good a following! Your wit has dimmed in your age, wizard. Ah, I have a token I was bidden to show thee. You especially."

Suddenly, from within the folds of his dark robe, the Mouth of Sauron drew out a white chain mail shirt, flourishing it before their eyes. Zuko recognized it just when he heard Jasmine gasp in horror next to him. It was mithril. A mithril shirt that he had last seen on Frodo in the mines of Moria. But that was not the extent of it. He also carried a dark green cloak. With a green leaf brooch.

Zuko felt the bile rise in his throat. It wasn't true, it couldn't be true. Frodo was alive, he was _alive_. It was a lie, it had to be. Haldis' rains were burning in his hands.

The Mouth of Sauron roughly threw both of the articles at Gandalf who caught them in one hand, studying them closely.

"Frodo." Pippin whispered before yelling, "Frodo!"

"Silence." Gandalf commanded.

"No!" Merry screamed.

"Silence!"

The creature sneered pleasantly, like the Hobbits' exclamations of grief gave him pleasure. Which they probably did. Zuko scanned the other faces, and even Legolas looked ready to murder something. His usually bright blue eyes were ice. Gimli's snarl could cause a frost, and Aragorn only closed his eyes. Pippin took the shirt and cloak from Gandalf, clutching them to his chest, his small form shaking from the sobs.

"The Halfling was dear to thee, I see." said the Mouth in a voice dripping with mockery and malice. "Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would have thought that one so small could endure so much pain? And he did, Gandalf. He did."

"How dare you." Jasmine whispered harshly, shaking her head. The Mouth only laughed.

Then, Aragorn gave Brego a slight nudging with his foot, and the stallion began to trod forward, directly towards the Mouth of Sauron. The Mouth motioned its head towards him, curling its lip.

"And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a king than a piece of broken Elvish gla -"

The Mouth was cut off when Aragorn used that broken Elvish glass to decapitate its sneering head. Zuko actually smiled. It was good to see that Aragorn still knew bull shit when he heard it.

"I guess that concludes negotiations." mumbled Gimli.

Aragorn wheeled Brego around, his face red with anger, and Anduril stained with black blood.

"I do not believe it!" he spat, his eyes locking with each of them. "I _will not_."

"Neither do I." Zuko said instantly.

"Nor I." added Legolas.

"I certainly do not." said Gimli in agreement. "I would sooner believe that up is down and east is west."

"Good, because we have bigger problems." Jasmine said, motioning behind Aragorn. They all turned to see the Black Gate open wider, and a host of Orcs marching through from the other side. Thousands, thousands upon thousands, the whole of Mordor emptied, marching in beat, Barad-dur's eye glowing behind them. Well. At least Zuko's plan worked.

"Fall back." Aragorn said softly, before shouting. "Fall back!"

Not needing to be told twice, they all turned their mounts, galloping with all haste back towards the front line. Even before they were close enough to see their facial expressions, Zuko could tell that their noble little army was ready to bolt. As soon as their eyes landed on the Orc army, their steps were no longer as firm, and their swords probably did not seem as sharp. And as the Black Gate continued to open, and the enemy host continued to pour through, Zuko was starting to feel variations of the same.

Seeing their rising fear and apprehension, Aragorn commanded, "Hold your ground! Hold your ground!"

The sound of his voice alone spoke to something within the men, stopping their nervous wavering instantly. Even Zuko sat a little straighter on Haldis at the tone. It was the tone that a king used. Brego galloped down the lines, and Zuko was sure that every man in that army felt that he was talking directly to them.

"Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the _heart_ of me! A day may come when the courage of Men fails. When we forsake our friends, and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not _this_ day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields, when the Age of Men comes crashing down, _but it is not this day_! This day, we fight! By all that you hold dear, on this good earth, I bid you _stand_! Men of the West!"

Suddenly, every man in the Army of the West drew their swords together, feeling the sky with the ring of their blades. Aragorn raised Anduril above him, and the sun's light on the steel shone so brightly that it was like Aragorn was holding a sword of White Flame. Brego reared high onto his hind legs, turning Aragorn to face the hordes. Zuko closed his eyes and let the energy from Aragorn and the army, and the Company wash over him. Aragorn was right. Their friend was out there, somewhere, fighting for them. He would shame his Uncle if he didn't do the same.

-888-

They were surrounded.

There was no question of it, no way out. Their little army was utterly and completely surrounded. It was an uncompromising situation, no matter which way Jasmine looked.

The Company had dismounted, opting to fight on foot like the rest of the men. Gandalf assured them that Shadowfax was wise enough to lead all horses to a safe location. Jasmine hugged Nightwing's head, pressing her forehead against his, and she could have sworn that she felt the stallion speaking to her. He said, _Stay alive, kid._ And she responded, _You too_.

Even Zuko showed difficulty saying goodbye. He ran his hand over Haldis' tan hide, the four pointed white star on her brow.

"You're a good girl." he whispered, looking into her clear grey eyes, eyes that spoke volumes. "You've carried me, and taken care of me, and fought with me. I know that we didn't get along at first, I know that you downright hated me, but...I wouldn't have any other horse but you."

Haldis neighed softly, brushing her head against Zuko's scarred cheek. He laughed, nudging her head away.

"Hey, don't start getting sentimental on me now."

Haldis tossed her head, her attitude anything but dampened, then she turned, and followed Shadowfax, Nightwing, Arod and the other horses into the nearby rocky hills.

"And I thought you didn't like horses." said Jasmine with a smirk, not really believing that she could joke at a time like that.

"I don't." Zuko answered without hesitation. "But she is not just a horse. She's my friend."

Now, they stood back to back, watching the hundreds of thousands of Orcs snap and jeer at them, their shrill voices rising up in barbaric chants. Jasmine was almost ashamed to die at the hands of creatures like this.

Gimli suddenly sighed loudly, like he had just head a sad story, not like they were about to be slaughtered by an army of Orcs.

"I never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an Elf."

Legolas grinned softly, a kind smile that had given her heart a bit more happiness every time he favored her with one.

"What about side by side with a friend?"

Gimli turned to look up at the Elf, and there was a slight sparkle to his eyes.

"Aye. I could do that."

At that, Jasmine looked around her, at the stern faces of the Fellowship, of the men she had laughed, cried, fought, and bled with. Merry and Pippin, her oldest friends in Middle-earth, who managed to make her laugh, even in the darkest of times. Gimli, a Dwarf with an unhealthy love for pipe weed who's boisterous laugh could make stone smile. Legolas, beautiful and amazingly kind, someone she knew she could talk to for he would always listen. Aragorn, rugged, hard, a Ranger in every definition of the world, but a man who she held as a brother. Gandalf, the wizard who gave her and Zuko a ride into Hobbiton what must have been a lifetime ago, the glue that held their whole silly operation together. Then, there was Zuko. Her prince, her lover, her confidant, her very best friend. As she looked into his face - unbelievably handsome, with or without the scar - she felt that even if now was not her scheduled time, she would throw herself on a sword just so she wouldn't have to go three more months without him.

"Will you find me?" she asked abruptly, feeling that if she didn't get the question out then she would never have the chance again.

Zuko turned his face from the growing enemy numbers, to look down at her with a creased brow.

"What?"

Jasmine faced him fully, looking directly into his eyes that swam like liquid, molten gold.

"In the Spirit World. Will you find me?"

All of a sudden, Zuko's eyes became shockingly serious. His body turned to face her, and before she could even guess what he was going to do, he grasped her head between both hands, and brought his lips to hers in a searing, explosive kiss. Jasmine's eyes instantly closed, and she allowed herself, if even just for a moment, to fall unhindered into his embrace. Zuko had a power over her when he kissed her. She felt weightless, transported to a place other than the madness she was standing in. It was a gift of his that she was certain he didn't even know he had. Somewhere behind her, she could hear Gimli mumble, "Direct approach. Never fails."

Zuko at last pulled back, leaving Jasmine cloudy-eyed and feeling a bit warm, even with the cold. He still held her face in his hands, looking at her like there was not another soul left in the world.

"I will _always_ find you." he whispered with an intensity that she had never seen in him before. Jasmine knew by his tone alone that that was a vow. Jasmine smiled, feeling the salt of her tears on her face.

Moving her hands over his, never wavering from his face, she whispered, "And I will always find you."

Zuko nodded with an obviously satisfied smile, then turned to again face the Mordor hordes. Now, when Jasmine felt Zuko slip his hand into hers, she felt that nothing in this world or another could be more right.

-888-

The armies stood in limbo, facing each other with neither making a move, yet vibrating with tension. Zuko was feeling a bit of a flashback to Helm's Deep. All they needed was the straw to break the moose-dragon's back.

As if on cue, the Eye of Sauron suddenly flared with an intense, blinding white light. Even Legolas was forced to shield his eyes. Yet, Aragorn stared on, completely unfazed. His grey eyes were locked, seeing nothing else. Slowly, he lowered Anduril until the tip of the blade brushed against the earth. He then began to walk forward, directly towards the Eye. Jasmine reached out to touch him, but Zuko grabbed her wrist, stopping her. He felt that beneath the surface, Aragorn was engaged in a battle that was best fought alone.

Then, painfully slow, Aragorn turned to face them. His expressionless eyes crossed over them all, each member of the Fellowship. For a terrible moment, Zuko thought that Sauron had won, that the darkness had stopped in its hunt and at last caught up with him.

But, that doubt was erased when he saw the tears gathering in Aragorn's eyes.

An almost tragic smile graced his softened face before he whispered, "For Frodo."

With that, the king turned, Anduril raised, and charged.

Pippin and Merry then shot forward like the dragons they were, screaming like mad men, swords raised. Zuko chanced a glance at Jasmine, and laughed out loud when he saw her smile and her tears. Maybe they were mad, maybe they were all absolutely demented, but something his uncle told him once came to mind: "Sane men may start the war, but only insane men finish it."

Following the Hobbits' lead, the army ran at full speed, screaming. Even Gandalf's deep voice could be heard over them all, the cry of a warrior coming from somewhere deep in that seemingly frail body. Zuko looked one last time at Jasmine - her raven hair flying, her sword hand raised, her eyes blood thirsty and beautiful - and sent a prayer to Agni asking if he ever loved her, he would spare her, and take his life instead. Then, all time for prayers were over when the fire flowed through his being, and his dual swords clashed with an Orc blade.

-8-8-

Thirty minutes into the battle, Zuko could barely tell up from down. All he saw was the next Orc who stumbled into the path of this swords, and watch them fall. Zuko fought like he had never fought before, cutting and burning and slicing without abandon. There were no tactics in this battle, and that was obvious. Every man with a sword and a shield fought with a fire inside of them, not caring if they weren't standing by the end of it.

Eomer's blond hair whipped around his face as he hacked, yelling a mantra of his uncle's name with every blow. Halbarad proved to be an extremely capable fighter, killing with the finesse of an Elf, but the brutality of a Ranger. Even Jasmine let lose something inside of her, the true firebird, burning holes into the hides of Orcs, not caring if her face was speckled with black blood. Zuko had to mentally slap himself for being turned on at a time like this.

Yet, another thirty minutes later, Zuko realized that even for all of the brute force and will to live that the Army of the West emptied onto the field, the Orcs just kept coming. There was literally no end to them. Everytime Zuko killed one, five more would charge him in its place. This could not last long. Soon, their little army would be overrun, and it would be a true fight to the death.

Then, the worst possible sound that could be heard filled the air. A deafening screech, a noise that he would haunt Zuko's dreams for the rest of his life. His eyes turned towards the Black Gate, and certainly, seven Nazgul rode through, poised to decend on them from the air. They had no way of defending themselves from being picked off like turtle-ducks in a barrel.

Zuko scanned the battle frantically, looking desperately for Jasmine, wanting to look into her eyes just once, tell her he loved her one more time. Their eyes caught at the same time, and even with battle and death and chaos between them, Zuko could see the understanding in her face. She looked quickly towards the sky at the swiftly coming hammer that would obliterate their rebellion, then back at him. She shook her head once, and that was all he needed to know. This was it.

Suddenly, over all of the mayhem of battle, Zuko heard Pippin's voice shout, "Look to the sky! The Eagles are coming!"

The phrase echoed over the field, even among the Enemy, and when Zuko rose his head, he saw why.

Nine massive eagles the size of dragons filled the sky, blocking the light of the sun, and fell on the Nazgul like death's rain, biting at their exposed throats, and throwing the Wraiths from their backs like rag dolls.

So, giant birds.

Another thing that Zuko could add to his "Weird Things I've Seen In Middle-earth" list, right next to talking trees. And honestly, by then, he wasn't even surprised. But, even before the shock of seeing giant birds come to their rescue, Zuko realized one thing: they were still in this.

-888-

Jasmine was fighting harder than she had ever fought in her life - firebending in excess, stabbing and cutting until her biceps burned - but nothing seemed to be enough. They kept coming and coming, without any sign of slowing down. The Eagles had brought a definite help, taking out the Nazgul, and even swooping down on the Enemy army, but there wasn't a dent made.

Jasmine's sword made a sick, suctioning sound as she drew it out of an Orc's diaphram, before swiftly beheading it. That was perhaps her fortieth decapitation since the start of the battle an hour before. She felt that she could perform a thousand more, and still, they would be coming. She at times wanted nothing more than to collapse in the blood stained dirt and let the exhaustion and pain take her, but then she saw Frodo and Sam's faces, smiling at her with unabashed kindness and love. It was their image that guided her blade as yet another Orc charged her. But, even her love for them couldn't sustain her forever.

The sun continued to climb in the sky, red and bright, hot on her back. She had already come to the conclusion that she would not be alive to see it set.

Suddenly, a shadow the size of a mountain fell over her back, blocking the sun's heat in a way that was anything but comforting. She turned, and felt her heart take a literal beat when she saw a Uruk taller than a Man standing before her, scarred and bare chested, with shoulders wider than an Eagle's wingspan, it seemed. It carried a jagged sword in one hand, and a war hammer of solid steel red with blood in the other, the weight of them causing black, bulbous veins to protrude from beneath the grey skin. It grinned down at her with sharp, bloody teeth, its pompous sneer lighting something inside of her. It had obviously been too long since she had fought an Uruk-hai.

"Well, you're big." she said, standing straight, allowing the fire's energy to travel through her body, escaping through her clenched fists. She looked up into its grotesque with an equally pompous sneer. "I've killed bigger."

-888-

Trolls.

Fucking _cave trolls_.

The same cursed creatures Zuko had fought in Moria - only smarter, larger, and better armed - now reeking havoc at the Black Gate. In a strange way, Zuko thought it was almost poetic.

Zuko was using his eternally sharp swords to split a particularly annoying Orc near in half when he heard the chilling roar of one of the creatures, followed by a familiar grunt of force, and the clash of metal on metal. He was not entirely surprised when he saw Aragorn alone engaged with a heavily armored cave troll wielding a sword the length of a man's body. Zuko almost screamed in open frustration. Of course the heir to the greatest throne in Middle-earth was fighting for his life against a giant cave troll. After everything else, it just made sense. Aragorn fought the troll expertly, matching the beast blow for blow, but even Zuko could tell that it wasn't going to be enough.

Intending to hand the entire situation over Aragorn's head for the next hour of their lives, Zuko moved to aid the Dunedain and obnoxiously gloat about it, until he heard a noise more frightening, more chilling than the Nazgul's screech.

He wheeled around frantically, and felt his heart still when he saw Jasmine double over, screaming in pain, clutching her middle. She too was engaged in a battle, but with an Uruk larger than any he had seen, he rained down on her with a sword and hammer. A hammer which the Uruk had used to nearly crush the girl in two. Her sword was out of her hand, lost and her firebending was fading. Zuko didn't wait to see the end, and immediately began to run to her salvation.

But, another scream broke through to him. Aragorn was down, Anduril flying out of his hands, the troll attempting to run him through while Aragorn attempted to avoid being impaled.

_No_.

Zuko looked back to Jasmine just as the Uruk bent the hammer back, and brought it up, hitting Jasmine directly under the chin. Her head wheeled back with her entire body falling backwards. She landed roughly, groaning in obvious pain. She punched her arm out, a firebending move, but the Uruk simply kicked her hand away before backhanding her.

_No. No. No._

If there was truly any type of Spirit or god or diety out there running this twisted show, it was evil in every sense of the word. He couldn't choose. He wouldn't. He _would not_.

When Zuko looked again, Aragorn was pinned to the ground by the troll's foot, stabbing at it with the Elven blade from Lothlorien to no avail. Zuko could see Legolas pushing Man and Orc out of his way trying to reach him, but he would never make it. He hadn't the room nor the time to draw an arrow. Zuko heard the Elf call out the Ranger's name in a voice more desperate and broken than he had ever heard come from an Elf. He knew he would never make it.

Time moved slowly before his eyes, the image of Jasmine crawling, reaching out for her sword as the Uruk looked down at her with a predator's eye ingrained in his mind.

If Zuko was going to cross the line into total insanity, now would be the time.

Zuko quickly drew Boromir's dagger from its please at his belt, holding the tip of the blade between his thumb and forefinger.

"Help me out, Boromir." he whispered before pulling back, and letting the dagger fly in the direction of the Uruk.

Not even waiting to see if the blade hit its mark, Zuko turned towards Aragorn and the troll who held up its rusted sword, poised to bring down the killing blow.

Zuko closed his eyes and began to move through the stances, his body flowing sharply, his hands in the precise, two-fingered points. He could feel the familiar energy building, curling, turning within him. In his mind, he could hear his uncle's words, as if the old man was standing next to him:

_"There is energy all around us. The energy is both yin and yang; positive energy and negative energy. Only a select few firebenders can separate these energies. This creates an imbalance. The energy wants to restore balance and in a moment the positive and negative energy come crashing back together. You provide release and guidance, creating lightning. Yet, once you separate the energy, you do not command it. You are simply its humble guide." _

Zuko felt the static, starting at the tip of his head, and traveling throughout his entire body, the energies separating within him. But just as it began to separate, it unraveled, forcing Zuko to struggle to contain it.

_"You must let go of your feelings of shame...You will not be able to master lightning until you have mastered the turmoil inside of you. You must have peace of mind, and true humility, and faith in yourself."_

A stream of images suddenly passed quickly before his eyes. Gandalf's thick grey beard and pointy hat, smiling down at him from the front of a wagon. Frodo's bright eyes and soft smile, Bilbo smoking his pipe. The Hobbits singing around a barrel of Green Dragon ale. Tom Bombadil's feathered hat. Galadriel's all-seeing eyes, deeper than an ocean. Theoden's grin, Aragorn's smirk, Jasmine's face when she erupted in his arms for the first time. Hobbiton, Bree, Rivendell, Lothlorien, Edoras, Minas Tirith, Boromir's horn. His life in Middle-earth. He realized in that incredibly short instant, that even with all of the madness and death and darkness that had followed their journey ever since he left Bag End with Jasmine, Frodo, Sam and a purpose, he had experienced more happiness, joy, and friendship during his life in Middle-earth than he ever had in his home world. In fact, that place was not even a home to him anymore. Middle-earth _was_ his home.

Then, he felt it. Something click inside of him, the clogs matching, the fire igniting, the energy crashing together. Zuko opened his eyes, and could literally see the electricity moving and hissing around him. Orcs and Men around him had stopped and stared in awe, but he didn't see them. He only saw the troll, its sword raised, its body in a perfect position.

With a turn of his arm, Zuko jutted his left hand forward, and watched as lightning shot forth from his fingers, a straight shot. Within a second, the lightning met the troll, and the creature reared back and screamed in agony as it fried from the inside out in an instant. Black and charred, the troll dropped forward onto its knees, then its entire mass fell forward, erupting into ash next to Aragorn's untouched body.

Zuko finally cut off the flow of lightning, dropping his arm. The energy was practically gone from, causing him to waver on his own two feet. He felt drained and physically and emotionally exhausted, but that didn't wipe the grin off his face. He did it. He _bent lightning_.

He turned on unsteady legs, and saw Jasmine smiling back at him, the Uruk facedown dead, the hilt of Boromir's dagger protruding from the back of its head. Jasmine's face said it all, she knew what it meant for him to lightning bend, to reach that part of himself. She knew that if Uncle Iroh was there, he would be proud.

The first thing Zuko noticed was how cold the rough blade was as it was forced into the side of his abdomen. Then, there was the pain. Zuko tasted the blood gather in his mouth and run down his chin in a thin line. He looked down to see the Orc he had nearly cut in half grinning up at him, grasping the hilt of the knife that was currently buried inside of him, before falling back, dead. Zuko put his hand to the red, wet cut in his tunic, and when he drew back, his palm was stained red.

Zuko felt like his very life force was leaving him with every drop of blood. There was darkness gathering in his mind, and in his heart. Zuko didn't even have to guess. He knew a fatal wound with he saw one. With hazed eyes, Zuko looked up to see Jasmine no longer smiling. There was absolute horror on her face, fear that he had never seen. Fear for him. The strength finally left Zuko's legs, and he felt himself begin to collapse.

-888-

The sound that came from deep inside Jasmine was shrill and loud, something so full of pain and anguish that it made every soul on the battle field - Orc and Man - stop and shudder. As she watched Zuko fall, something within her shattered, causing her physical pain in her chest. She felt a void where her heart had once been.

She ran, pushing friend and enemy alike out of her way, her tears sign enough to stay out of her path.

_No_. she prayed - to whom, she didn't know, and didn't care. _Not him, please not him! Please, not him! _

-888-

The world above Zuko was a blur of colors and sounds. All sounds seemed to combing into one dull drone, neither loud nor soft, just a drone. He could see black and gold swirling and diving against a grey sky, what he assumed to be Nazgul and Eagles. Above even them, though, was just a dot of blue sky. Zuko's eyes focused on that one spot, and he felt if he stared long enough, soon the entire would glow light blue.

The blue sky was obstructed by a face above him. The lines were blurred, and darkness crept at the edge of his vision, forcing him to blink multiple times before he could see Jasmine clearly above him. Her face was tear streaked, her sobs causing her entire body to shake. Yet, even though her face was bloody and bruised, her eyes red with tears, Zuko was still taken aback by her beauty. She held his face in her hands, running them repeatedly over his brow and cheek. He could see her mouth moving, but her words were only murmurs. He was actually surprised by how fast he was going.

"Don't cry, Jazz." he said in the strongest voice he could find within his steadily weakening body, which wasn't much more than a whisper. He held his hand up to her face, and she did not seem to even notice that it was bathed in his blood. She shook her head again and again, her tears falling onto his chest. In the fog, Zuko could make out her saying, "Not you. It was never meant to be you."

Zuko stroked his thumb against her cheek, attempting to wipe away the tears, but instead leaving a streak of blood.

"I'll find you." he said again, his voice fading. "I'll always find you."

Then, over Jasmine's shoulder, Zuko saw the tower of Barad-dur. A cloud gathered at its pinnacle, swirling and gathering like a looming darkness. Sauron's Eye was shaking violently, seeming to search his domain with a panic, searching for aid that would never come, power that no longer existed. Zuko could practically see the realization just as Sauron did. His Empire was done. His war was ended.

Then, the tower began to tumble. Layer after layer of stone and metal falling away, crumbling like sand against a strong wind. Falling and falling until the Eye of Sauron literally imploded, sending the shards of the tower flying over the whole of Mordor. A pure, beautiful joy suddenly filled Zuko's heart. He did not know what to make of it - so foreign was it to him - but he knew that it had to be something good. If Zuko was going to die, then that was the feeling he wanted to be sent off with. He did not even feel the tears, so blended were they with the blood.

"He did it." he said, to no one, and everyone, to the world if they'd listen. "Frodo did it. The little guy actually did it."

Zuko allowed himself to smile as the shadows created a fog around his mind, and his eyes saw only darkness.

-888-

-888-

-888-

-888-

-888-

The room was silent apart from the soft, early morning rain that fell outside, its steady hum filling the small space. Zuko's body lay utterly still on a plain cot, his torso stitched and bandaged, his face more yellow than pale, his long hair sticking to his brow with the perspiration. His chest rose slowly with each languid breath, and if someone stood at a difference, they could not tell whether he was breathing at all. Jasmine sat next to the cut, her head rested on the hard mattress, tear stained, while her hand clutched his still one tightly, even in sleep.

Agni looked on the sombre scene with uncharacteristic fascination. He spent his eternity watching humans, studying them, observing them. They were by far one of the universes' most fascinating creatures. Just when he thought he had them pinned, when he was sure he could predict their every move, they surprised him. In all of his millennia, he had only gotten close to finding out what it was about them that made them so...original. Yet, every time he had the answer within his grasp, something would disprove his theory. Something like this.

"Zuko, Zuko, Zuko." he said, circling the cot. "You have caused me more trouble than you're worth."

The Fire Spirit pulled a three-legged, simple chair out of one of the room's four corners, and sat it down next to Zuko's cot, crossing his legs, looking down at him like a bug under a microscope. Agni supposed that the boy was slightly handsome. Well built, a good blood line, strong skills. A fine physical example for a human. Yet, that was all. That was all he was ever meant to be.

"I have been around for a very long time, Zuko." said Agni, looking out the open window at the rain. "I have seen many, many things, things that you could not even decipher. I was on the council that designed the first Avatar, I was the Spirit who gave fire to the dragons. I am one of the oldest Spirits in existence with an entire element to govern, and yet here I am...talking to you."

Agni glanced down at the unresponsive face, then rolled his eyes.

"Obviously, I'm doing something wrong. You know, there were many, many times when you were meant to die, scheduled, actually. Perfectly reasonable days and times and ways, fitting for the situation. But you had to work your way out of everyone. Everyone! No human has avoided death as easily, and obliviously, as you. The other Spirits say it is because of your 'destiny' but I disagree. stubbornness is a common family trait. I should know, it was my blood that started the royal line.

"And now, here we are. Finally, death has you, _I_ have you! This should be easy - pleasant - for me. You die in this realm, you get lost in the In Between, and I never have to hear your incredibly annoying name again. I should be skipping at the opportunity to dispose of you and your complications! Yet, I'm not skipping, obviously. I'm not even happy. I am beyond annoyed and not even for the proper reasons."

Agni's eyes landed on Jasmine's soft face, the smooth texture of her skin, the shine to her lips. He knew she would be beautiful the moment she was born, knew that he wanted to be a presence in her life. She was designed to be his bride, designed to love him. Now, she slept peacefully, totally unaware of his presence, and not caring. Her prayers to him were always for Zuko, please protect Zuko, please guide Zuko, please may Zuko not fall off the damn horse again! It gave Agni a migraine just thinking about it.

"I should be furious that the girl I love will always want you. But I'm not. I am furious because I agree with the Spirits of this world and mine. You have a destiny about you, Zuko, a terrible one. One that can either go one way or another. If I let you die now, I spare the world what could possibly be a war the likes of which your kind have never seen. Yet, if I let you live...It does not even make sense. Everything about you is conflicting, your lineage, your personality, your relationship, even your face displays two sides of the same coin. You are a gamble, Prince Zuko, a dangerous one."

Agni looked down again on Zuko's placid face, and could instantly see the result of every choice he was or wasn't going to make. They were choices that carried a weight heavier than even the young Avatar could know. And the amazing thing was - he did not even realize it. He had no idea who he was, and he was quickly running out of time to find out.

But, even in all of his uncertainty, Zuko was a factor that deserved to be watched and observed. The dice would fall according to the decisions he would make. Another chance for Agni to discover the secret to humanity, another chance for him to try and copy that _thing_ that made it all so fascinating. He'd had a taste of it in Jasmine. Zuko could prove to be the feast.

Agni finally sighed, standing from the stool, his robes of woven star dust brushing softly against the floor.

"You are lucky I am a gambling man."

Agni held out his hand, and a flame that danced with a million colors lit in his palm. It was a flame that was more light than fire, the purest and most brilliant energy that existed. It was the ultimate taker and giver of life. Agni bent the flame, from his hand, and into Zuko's chest, right over his heart.

"I will allow you to live, Zuko, son of Ozai." the Spirit said with a nod of his head. He then bent quickly until his mouth was even with Zuko's ear, and whispered harshly. "Don't make me regret it."

Then, like a candle fluttering in the wind, just as quickly as Agni came, he was gone.

-8-8-

When Zuko opened his eyes, he wasn't entirely sure where he was. The last thing he remembered was the image of Barad-dur crumbling into the dark. Was he finally dead? It wouldn't be much of a surprise if he was.

Zuko's eyes scanned the small room, automatically recognizing the Houses of Healing. The clean white walls, and pristine linens. Minas Tirith had a style about it that was unmistakable. Meaning, that he wasn't dead. Okay. Major crisis avoided. Suddenly, he felt his left hand being pressed against something warm and smooth. He lifted his head to see Jasmine's raven hair spread about her head, his hand pressed against her cheek as she slept.

He did not know that he could feel such relief at the sight of her. At the sight of her _alive_. Her face was bandaged, and there were once again stitches in her forehead, but she was alive. Zuko could live with that.

Unable to resist touching her any longer, Zuko freed his hand from her grasp, and weaved it into her hair, one of the thousands of things he loved about her. It was soft and felt like silk between his fingers. As he lay wounded and bleeding, Zuko thought that he would never get to feel her hair again. Now, he wasn't sure if he'd ever let it go.

Jasmine's body became suddenly tense, signaling that she was waking. Zuko ran his thumb along her cheekbone, watching as she blinked at him, not quite seeing yet. To help her along, Zuko smirked openly, and winked.

"Don't tell me you've gotten over me already."

Jasmine blinked once more, then the light lit behind her eyes.

Zuko didn't have time to even brace himself before Jasmine lunged, wrapping her arms around his neck in a choking hug, pressing her body fully against his.

"Ow, Jazz, just came out of a coma here. Fatally wounded." he managed to gasp in between squeezes. Jasmine instantly drew back, laughing and crying, not quite sure which one she wanted to choose.

"I thought you were gone." was all she could bring herself to say, her emotions gathering before she could give voice to them.

"It takes a lot more than a rusty Orc blade to get rid of me. You should know that by now."

Even as she laughed, Jasmine cried, clutching at him like he might float away if she dared loosen her hold.

"Does this mean it's over?" she asked, her voice shaking, yet her eyes shining. Zuko nodded and when he answered, he held utter faith in what he said.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's over."

Zuko then brought her head down to him, kissing her fully, letting the joy they both felt fill their spirits and light them up like Gandalf's fireworks. They did not notice, but outside, the sun's crown crested on the eastern horizon, shining brightly on a new and brilliant day.

* * *

**AN: And, there it is! I am incredibly exhausted, so I won't say much, just that I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!**


	31. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings" (books or movies) or "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Harry Potter" or "The Chronicles of Narnia" or any other book and/or movie I happen to mention

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, another shorter chapter, kind of going back to the length I had at the start of the story, but definitely something light and really sweet after the seriousness we've had in the last few chapters. Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter - shout out to Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros, a first time reviewer - and enjoy!

P.S. As most of you have already figured out, Jasmine and Zuko are, well, _active_. Now that the war is over, they're going to have a lot of time to themselves. That being said, for the few chapters we have left, look out for the implications. There won't be any M rated material, strictly T, but there will be implications. Just giving you a head's up so you won't be completely shocked. Alright, that's all.

P.S. If you haven't read "The Games We Play", and you don't intend to, here's a little back story about Jasmine. Jasmine has been a servant all of her life, and was born into a family of servants. Her mother was the hand maiden to Fire Lady Ursa, and thus had very strong ties in the palace. When she was five and Zuko was six, she was given to him as a playmate. What started as just a weak bond between servant and master sprouted into a strong, and vast friendship. This relationship was often made a bit complicated by the fact that Jasmine's father was the leader of the Fire Nation Resistance, and she was often sent on little info. gathering missions for him, forcing Zuko along. He never told her secret, and carried it to the grave with him. When Zuko was thirteen, and challenged to an Agni Kai by Fire Lord Ozai, Jasmine defended him, and almost put the Fire Lord on his back, but was defeated by trickery and deceit. As punishment, she was banished along with Zuko. Three years later is where our story begins.

* * *

CHAPTER 30: The King Has Returned

Zuko's dreams were interrupted by a light knocking at an unseen door. His eyes snapped open, and immediately he was faced with the bright light of the morning sun. He actually had to squint, so bright was the glare. He was usually up before dawn, so waking to full daylight wasn't something he was used to. Yet, the additional light did give Zuko a magnificent view.

The sun's light filtered through the open window, and landed on Jasmine's sleeping form, igniting her skin like living flame. The white sheets were thrown carelessly over them, hardly covering either of their bodies. But, of course, Zuko didn't mind. The sheet covered only Jasmine's torso and directly below her hips, leaving her legs and arms exposed to his sight. Her body was wrapped around one of the obnoxiously large pillows, her head almost completely buried within the down sheets, her hair flaring out in all directions. Her chest rose and fell easily in sleep, her voice a soft moan. Zuko grinned, letting his eyes take all of her in, slowly and meticulously. There was no question in his mind: this was a sight he could definitely get used to.

Zuko had almost forgotten why he was awake at all until he heard another rap at the door, this time more insistent. Zuko groaned, and regrettably rolled himself out of bed, thinking that Sauron Himself better be knocking at that door, or _someone_ was getting singed. After an extensive journey through the room in search of his pants, Zuko shuffled on bare feet to the door, not much caring that he was shirtless beside the bandage around his middle that covered the knife wound, and his pants were barely pulled up past his hips. As far as the rest of the world was concerned, he was on vacation.

"Ceola, I already told you, we don't need a wake-up -"

Zuko's voice cut off when he opened to door to see a cleaned up, fully dressed, grinning Aragorn staring back at him. He was dressed simply, in an unadorned scarlet, sleeveless satin tunic that brushed against the floor when he moved, and a loose-fitting auburn shirt underneath. His hair had been washed and brushed, pinned back with a simple silver clasp, and even his beard was trimmed. Zuko was so unused to the raiment, he had to blink a few times before it settled in. Yet, there was an obvious difference to the Ranger, apart from his dress. He looked a great deal lighter, like a literal weight had been removed from him. Zuko wasn't sure if he'd ever seen him smile so much.

"Oh, Strider." Zuko managed to spit out, suddenly standing a little straighter. "Good morning. Good very-early-morning."

Aragorn only grinned in that oddly sophisticated way of his.

"Good morning, Zuko. I am sorry if I woke you, I did not expect you to still be in bed. I am not sure I remember a time when you weren't up with the sun." Then, Aragorn took in Zuko's disheveled appearance fully. "I hope I am not..._disturbing_ anything." he said, subtly peeking around Zuko's shoulder into the room, smirking. Zuko was shocked at himself when he blushed.

"What, no, Jazz and I just slept in. She's still sleeping, actually. Um, what's going on?"

"I was hoping I could get you to take a walk with me."

Well. Zuko certainly wasn't expecting that.

"Um...yeah, yeah of course, let me just get dressed."

Zuko closed the door softly behind him, walking on the balls of his feet while Jasmine slept, searching for the rest of his clothes. He made a mental note to throw with more aim next time. Finally finding his shirt on a table on the other end of the room, his right shoe by the window, and his left under the bed, Zuko pulled the sheets down to cover Jasmine's feet before kissing her temple, then left the room in silence.

As Zuko pulled his thin cotton shirt over his head, he didn't miss the amused look Aragorn gave him when he saw the multiple nail marks on his chest, back, and shoulders. What could he say, he and Jasmine had a lot of catching up to do.

"Don't you think it would be wise to not engage in such strenuous activities a day after you recover from a potentially fatal wound?" asked Aragorn with a smirk that could make a pirate look innocent.

Zuko quirked his eyebrow.

"This coming from the man who fell off a cliff into a river, almost drowned, rode a wild stallion for a day across the plains of Rohan, then lead an army of Elves and Men against an Uruk-Hai siege the same night, not to mention, all without sleep or food?"

Aragorn smirked, completely aware that Zuko was correct, and there was no use in arguing.

"A point. Speaking of your wound, I never did thank you for saving my life."

Zuko looked at the covered injury that had healed amazingly to little more than a scar with indifference.

"Don't mention it. After all of the times you've saved my life, I'm just paying back a very old debt."

-8-8-

The city was oddly quiet except for the occasional servant going about their chores, or soldiers doing their rounds. The birds flew easily about the towers, singing their cheerful hymns, filling the silent streets. Even though it was already 7 am - far past time for a major city to be up and running - no one seemed to mind. After what had happened, everyone deserved the rest.

Zuko still couldn't remember much of what had happened after he was stabbed, but according to Jasmine, he blacked out right before Mount Doom erupted. The aftershocks of the explosion when Barad-dur collapsed literally leveled Mordor, turning the land into a massive crater, crumbling even the army of Mordor as it went down. The Nazgul burned in the rising lava from Mount Doom, and any Orcs who managed to flee into the hills were chased down. Yet, the Company's concern had never been over Sauron. The collapse of Barad-dur was the direct result of the destruction of the Ring, meaning that Frodo and Sam were still out there. Gwaihir - the main giant Eagle, Zuko found out later - and two of his brothers carried Gandalf into the melting wasteland that was once Mordor in search of the Hobbits. They were found floating on an isolated cliff of stone in a river of lava not long after, burned, bloodied, delirious, and half-starved - all but dead. But not entirely, and that was enough hope for them.

Due to his injuries, the Eagles were kind enough to carry Zuko to Minas Tirith with the Hobbits. In the White City, he was put under the care of the best healers in the Houses of Healing, but, due to the rush to save Frodo and Sam, Zuko would have been dead long before a healer even approached him if not for Hayward. He was the one who cleaned and stitched Zuko's wound, stopping the bleeding only seconds before the loss would have ended him. And, in all truth, Zuko could faintly remember hearing Hayward's voice whispering in the darkness, "If you die and leave the woman we love behind in grief and anguish, I will find you in the afterlife and kill you myself." The shocking thing was, Zuko wouldn't put it past the Rohan soldier to do just that.

Aragorn lead Zuko to a more secluded section of the city, on the sixth level, just overlooking the fields of Pelennor. Beyond that, the mountains that were once dark and loathsome now shone with the morning light, their snow capped pinnacles shining brilliantly, once again proving that the evil that they once sheltered was gone. Zuko was still waiting for the dream to end, for him to wake up in some camp waiting to march into another hopeless battle, but every time he pinched himself, all he felt was a pinch. No jolt, no sudden revelation, no curtains being thrown aside. The future was as bright and limitless as the clear azure sky.

"I will never tire of that view." Aragorn said suddenly, his eyes facing forward, the warm spring wind tossing his hair.

"I still can't believe it's actually over." said Zuko, leaning against the wall on his hands, his eyes looking before him. "Nine months ago, I never thought we would reach this place. But of course, nine months ago, we were just taking the Ring to Bree. It all seems like it happened a lifetime ago."

Aragorn laughed lightly, nodding, saying, "Yes, it has been a very long way from Bree. When I look at you and Jasmine, it is hard to visualize the paranoid foreign children, fleeing Wraiths across the Shire. You have both grown so much. I feel like an old man when I see you now."

"Well, you do have a few more grey hairs than I remember." That wasn't entirely a lie.

Aragorn cut Zuko a warning glare, before laughing along with him.

"But, Jasmine and I aren't the only ones who've grown." said Zuko, his voice suddenly becoming serious. "That Ranger who sulked in the shadows, never speaking unless spoken to, intimidating and mysterious, all but lost to the wild itself - that man isn't someone I see when I look at you now. Now...you're a King. Not only in blood, but in presence. What Bilbo said about you was right. You rose above your family, the expectations of others, and the expectations of yourself to become a true leader. I mean, just look at the way these people look at you. They have faith in you. Even when you don't have faith in yourself."

Aragorn soon realized that this conversation wasn't entirely about him anymore. He forgot at times that he wasn't the only heir to a throne in the Company.

"Faith can only carry you so far." he said, still turned away from Zuko. "I had faith for a great deal of my life - faith in what I was doing, certain that I was following the right path. I did not think I needed to be king to make a difference. I was always content to linger in the shadows, protecting people from a comfortable distance, letting other men take command. Even when I met you, Jasmine and the Hobbits in Bree, I never considered going further than Rivendell. It was not until I began to know Frodo - to know you - that I realized that destiny is not fate. We can change it."

Aragorn then turned to face Zuko, his grey eyes still as clear and breathtaking as they were that dark night in Bree.

"You must know _your own_ destiny, Zuko, not try to follow one that is forced on you. When you can do that, then the assurance and faith will follow."

Zuko only grinned at Aragorn, fighting to hold back tears; not tears sadness - for once - but of pride. He was honored to call this man friend.

"You're going to be a great king." he said, his voice sincere. Aragorn smiled - a true smile, one a father would give a son - and grasped Zuko's shoulder in a strong grip.

"As shall you, someday. You are a good man, Zuko, a man who I am proud to know. An idealist with a pure heart, and unquestionable honor. Yet, you are young, so very young. It took me eighty-seven years to discover my path, some filled with darkness and doubt deeper than any mine in Moria. I promise you, you will struggle and suffer and fight and question yourself everyday, but I would not claim to know you if I didn't trust you to endure the test. When the time arrives, you will rise to the occasion. And when you do, I know you will emerge the extraordinary king you are meant to be."

Zuko didn't know what had compelled him, but he suddenly lunged forward, hugging him. If Aragorn was surprised, he didn't show it, and instead returned the hug without question. Zuko was never really a _hugger_. His hugs were not given loosely, and mostly to Jasmine and Iroh, the people he cared for the most in his life. But there were some people that even Zuko thought deserved a hug...sometimes.

"Oookay." Zuko said after the hug reached the five second mark - just long enough to be awkward - drawing back a good few feet. He hoped from that distance Aragorn couldn't see the evidence of tears. "I'm glad we, ugh, had this talk."

Aragorn grinned as if to laugh, but decided against it, not wanting to make the boy anymore uncomfortable.

"Yes. Me too."

A beat of silence passed between the men, and Zuko decided that it was best to evacuate now before the tension became even more noticable.

"Well, I hope you don't mind, but there's a beautiful girl still in my bed." he said to Aragorn as he began to walk backwards with slow steps. "You understand."

Aragorn shook his head, throwing up his hands.

"Sometimes I wonder how you two kept your feelings secret for so long. Honestly, one would think that the first sixteen years of your life your were blind, and you are now just seeing each other for the first time. Even rabbits come up for air."

Zuko only laughed and shrugged, knowing that denying it would be useless.

Zuko turned to descend back into the thick of the city, calling over his shoulder, "Have a good morning, Aragorn."

Aragorn waved after him with an absent toss of his hand, but then he stopped short, the realization hitting him.

"Wait."

Zuko did as he was bid, turning to face the King as he stood at the wall.

"You called me Aragorn. You have only ever called me Strider. Why the change?"

Zuko smirked, tossing his hair out of his eyes.

"I told you in Rivendell that when I came to know Aragorn, I would call him by his name. Today...I knew him."

Aragorn smiled, the understanding and respect clear on his face. Zuko gave Aragorn one more nod of his head, then turned and continued down the narrow streets.

_Yes, _the King thought to himself as he watched Zuko walk away. _A great king, indeed_.

-8-8-

Zuko opened the door to the room he shared with Jasmine slowly, being careful not to wake her - fully intent on crawling into bed and going right back to sleep - but when he looked into the room fully, he saw that even her sleep had been interrupted, and that this new sight was even more enthralling than the other. Jasmine sat up on the end of the bed facing the window, away from him, stretching her arms over her head. Zuko's mouth suddenly went dry when he saw her entire bare back all the way down to the dimples in her lower back - that he _loved_ - exposed to him, her silver scars catching the light. That fire that Zuko felt every time he looked at Jasmine suddenly flared up with a vengeance. Smirking in an almost devilish way, Zuko closed the door, forcing the latch into place behind him with a definite click. _No one_ was leaving this room.

Pulling his boots off with the opposite foot as he went, Zuko moved onto the bed on his arms and legs, like a pygmy panther stalking its otherwise defenseless prey, moving silently as to not give himself away.

"Who said I was through with you?" he whispered in her ear, nipping at the sensitive skin on the back of her neck. Jasmine jumped slightly, gasping in surprise, but quickly recovered.

"Well what do you expect when you leave me here all by myself? Where were you, anyway?"

"I went on a walk with Aragorn." he murmured absently, still focused on the exposed skin of her neck and back, hoping to distract her, and judging by the way she leaned back into his touch, it was working.

"Since when did Aragorn go on walks?" she whispered huskily as her eyes closed. "And since when did you call Aragorn, _Aragorn_?"

"Since now." Zuko said hurriedly, pulling Jasmine against his back. The last thing he wanted to do at that moment was discuss him and Aragorn's brother-to-brother relationship.

"Come back to bed." he whispered in his most effective "come hither" voice that had gotten him results in the past.

Jasmine laughed in that bright tone of hers, pushing against his chest, but he could tell by the way her heart beat against his chest that she was considering it.

"Zuko, we can't stay in bed _all day_."

Zuko suddenly reared back so she could turn to face him, smirking.

"Is that a challenge?"

Jasmine grinned with an air of seduction of her own, looking directly into Zuko's eyes, holding his gaze with one that made his breaths come out short.

"_Maybe._"

Zuko's heart skipped a literal beat. By Agni, he loved this girl.

Once again adopting the direct approach, Zuko charged forward, aimed at silencing Jasmine's bewitching voice with a kiss to end all kisses, but Jasmine turned her head at the last second, giving Zuko cheek instead.

"But, not today." Jasmine stood from the bed, laughing at the frustrated look on Zuko's face. "Legolas stopped by, and told us to come quickly.", she said, lifting the bed skirts and pulling her dress out from under them. "How did my dress end up under the bed?"

"The same way my pants ended up half way out the window." he said, raising his eyebrow. Jasmine looked over her shoulder to give him a glare, and he only laughed. Zuko lay back on the bed, his arm propped under his head, and watched as Jasmine dressed. Her gown was a beautiful dark blue, soft against her skin. He watched her reflection in the full length mirror on the other end of the room as she looked herself over and smiled. Who would have thought the he - a scarred, banished prince with no home, no country, and no honor - could ever have the love of a girl like her?

"I thought we won the War." he said suddenly while watching Jasmine comb out the knots in her hair. "What's so important that Legolas had to come for us?"

Jasmine finally tied the white, satin belt around her middle, completing the ensemble, then turned towards Zuko with a bright grin, and Zuko could tell almost from her eyes what news she had been given.

"Frodo's awake."

-888-

Jasmine hadn't realized it, but she was walking so fast towards the Houses of Healing, she was almost running. Zuko had to sprint to keep up with her. When Legolas had come to her door, beaming like a fool, exclaiming over and over that Frodo had woken from the comatose state he had been in since the Great Eagles brought him and Sam to Minas Tirith, the news hadn't truly registered with her. But now, as she power-walked to the room that the Fellowship had been keeping vigil over for the past three days, it began to settle within her. Frodo was awake. The ultimate proof that he lived. The nightmare wouldn't be over for her until she saw his almost unnaturally large blue eyes again. The last time she saw those eyes, she was tumbling into Khazad-dum. Just thinking about it, her legs grew strong, and her steps more urgent.

In what must have been record time somewhere, Jasmine and Zuko arrived on the opposite end of the sixth tier. Jasmine could hear the laughs of happiness coming from within Frodo's room, and the tears began as soon as she recognized his voice. Zuko suddenly took her hand in his, and when she looked into his face, she saw the same look of exultation in his eyes.

"Come on." he said with a laugh. Forgetting all decorum and manners and noble displays of composure, Jasmine and Zuko broke out into a full run, almost knocking Ioreth - the eldest healer in the Houses of Healing, who had bandaged many of Jasmine's wounds - over as they went, laughing like children.

When Jasmine reached the room, she had to grab onto the door frame for support as she wheeled her body around, almost falling in, so thrilled by the site before her that she almost broke out into tears right then. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf all stood around one of the two small beds in the room, all laughing and smiling uncontrollably, Gimli lightly brushing the tears from the corner of his eyes. Sam sat on the edge of the other bed, his smile just as solemn and his face just as kind as it was all those days ago when all they knew of Middle-earth was Bag End, yet his eyes looked on with an age and wisdom that she had never seen in him before. He was dressed in the white pants and tunic that all those in the Houses wore, and when Jasmine looked at him, it was like all that they had been through was nothing more than a far away dream. Pippin and Merry bounced wildly on the other bed, laughing and cheering, and from what Jasmine could tell, reenacting every event their Company had witnessed since Moria. Pippin threw himself back with a scream, imitating Mount Doom when it erupted, and it was then that Jasmine saw him.

Frodo sat up in bed, wearing a white nightgown, his arm draped over Merry's shoulders. He laughing loudly, that same laugh she had heard come forth from him a thousand times on the night of Bilbo's birthday party. His left hand was thoroughly bandaged, hiding the stump that once was his ring-finger. There were cuts about his face, and a heaviness to his eyes, but otherwise...he was the same. Then, Frodo's eyes landed on her. For a moment, he only stared, complete confusion displayed on his face, like he was looking at a ghost. And Jasmine supposed he thought he was. As far as he knew, Jasmine had been dead since Moria.

"Jasmine?" he mouthed, his eyes only seeing her. Jasmine nodded slowly, letting the tears run unhindered down her face.

Frodo's eyes suddenly filled with recognition, and a smile wider than the Great Divide spread across his face.

"Jasmine!"

Jasmine could no longer hold her place, and ran to Frodo's bed, throwing her arms around him. She held him close, not caring if she was strangling him. She would never let him go, if she could.

"Oh, Jasmine!" she heard Frodo sob into her shoulder. "I don't understand. But, you...how...?"

Jasmine drew away, holding Frodo by his shoulder, looking down into his eyes.

"Some friendships are stronger than death itself, Frodo Baggins."

"Miss Jasmine...?"

Jasmine turned her tear streaked face towards Sam, who gaped at her like she was the newest wonder of the world.

"Yeah, Sam, it's me." she said, reaching out for him.

"Why...why, Miss Jasmine!"

It was now Sam's turn to lunge forward and wrap Jasmine in a hardy embrace, which she eagerly returned. When they drew away from each other, Sam's eyes scanned her face, searching for something, some explanation for the unexplainable.

"You look no different than the day you arrived at Mr. Bilbo's hobbit hole!" he exclaimed. "How long have I been sleeping? Why, I must be dreaming! "

"It's no dream, Sam." said Zuko, stepping forward, and smiling with a sincerity that she had seen in him on only the rarest of occasions. "You two really did it. I don't know how, but you did."

Both Frodo and Sam smiled, throwing up their hands when the Fire Prince came into view.

"I did not know you were capable of smiling, Zuko!" joked Frodo with good humor.

"Aye, or laughing!" added Sam. "What has put you in such a pleasant mood?"

Zuko shrugged, feigning ignorance, but the Hobbits didn't miss the way he curved his hand around the back of Jasmine's neck, massaging slowly, and the way she looked up at him pure adoration in her eyes.

"Has it finally happened?" Frodo asked, looking back and forth between them. Zuko nodded once, and Jasmine blushed.

"Well, it's about time, too." said Sam, wiping away the tears.

"You have no idea how proud I am of you. Of _both_ of you." Jasmine said, resting a hand on each of the Hobbits. "You aren't the naïve little Hobbits from the Shire anymore. You're heroes, for all of us."

"She speaks the truth, my dear Hobbits." said Gandalf, finally looking like a sweet old man, and not a warrior, again. "Because of you, a great Shadow has departed. The Ring bearer's quest is complete. The Fellowship's quest is complete."

Jasmine looked around the room, watching the light faces of her comrades. They had all been separated and scattered on the wind like leaves on an autumn tree. Now - as she watched her friends gathered together in the light of a spring sun, laughing and smiling carelessly - she felt that nothing had ever changed. That even at the end of all things, their Fellowship would always by_ the_ Fellowship.

-888-

On a warm Sunday at the height of spring in April, Minas Tirith made ready for a coronation.

Three weeks after the proclamation of Aragorn's crowning, the city was bursting at the seams with excitement; people dancing in the streets, streaming banners in between windows, flower blossoms covering the cobblestones. For weeks, people were coming into the city: representatives from Lothlorien, Mirkwood, and Rivendell - even Gildor, who still hadn't left Middle-earth much to Zuko's annoyance - came in force, singing in praise of the future king as they marched through the newly constructed Great Gate of Minas Tirith. The Dwarf clans from the Lonely Mountains even made a show of coming to see the new king - even though a major reason, Zuko believed, was to show up the Elves. Envoys from Harad, Rhun, and beyond came as well, filling every inn in Minas Tirith to capacity. The city was in full on party mode, and it showed no signs of showing down.

And - as usual - with parties came new clothes for the Company.

"I'm not wearing that thing." Zuko said for what must have been the one hundredth time that day.

Legolas and Gimli stood in his room, pleading their case as to why he needed to wear the obnoxiously ornate bronze crown, twisted and mangled until it resembled the shape of two roaring dragons. The royal metal smiths had cooked it up for him at the last minute when it was revealed that he was a prince, and they didn't take his suggestions well. The Hobbits had been swept off into the madness of the festivities, so the remaining members of the Company were left to deal with Zuko's sense of fashion.

"Zuko, you are a prince, and you must be represented as such." said Legolas from his spot on the edge of the bed. "You and Jasmine are the sole representatives of your home. You more so because you are the crown prince."

"I can show my status fine without wearing that..._mess_ on my head! You get a circlet, a _circlet_, and Gimli doesn't have to wear anything at all!"

"It would interfere with my hair, laddie!" exclaimed Gimli with a dramatic flourish of his head full of red hair which had been braided and brushed.

All of the men had been dressed to the utmost extent of finery for Aragorn's coronation. Legolas was dressed in the raiment of his people: a close fitting silver tunic with incredibly intricate detail and grey leggings, made of material that shone like Anduril's blade and felt like pure silk. His golden hair was even more flawless than normal, if that was even possible.

Gimli did not turn away any of the satin and silks and velvets the dressers had thrown his way, saying many times, "It's not everyday I am a guest of honor at a coronation! I intend to dress my best!" So, dress his best he did. He wore layers upon layers of clothes: a white, linen under shirt trimmed with gold under thick brown trousers, a navy vest, a shirt of the finest chain mail, an ankle length dark purple satin tunic with elaborate knot detailing along the hem, the sleeves, and the collar, a thick leather belt engraved with Dwarf text, leather gloves, and a velvet cape. Even his simple pipe had been upgraded to a mahogany and gold leaf work of art. Zuko honestly wasn't sure how he could stand under the weight of it all.

Zuko opted for the sleek and simple, even though Jasmine had begged him to go all out in silks and satins. It just wasn't his style, he said, and she accepted that - no matter how reluctantly.

Much like Legolas, Zuko wore a simple high-collared black tunic that fit close to his narrow waist with sleeves that flared out slightly at the wrist. There was subtle gold vine detailing along the edge of the collar, the hem, and the sleeves. He also wore black velvet pants that came down to mid-shin, fitting tightly to his upper leg. His worn leather boots from Rivendell were replaced with a clean, unadorned black pair that came to mid shin, with similar gold leaf embroidery as his tunic. The extent of his adornment ended with a wide, red velvet sash with golden detailing on the ends that resembled flames, tied around his waist.

A giant crown that looked like it belonged in a museum not on someone's head would throw off the entire look.

Suddenly, there was a light knock at the door, and a bright voice on the other side.

"Is everyone decent?" Zuko heard Jasmine ask in a tentative voice.

"For the most part." Zuko answered, earning him an annoyed glare from the peanut gallery.

The door instantly opened, and Jasmine walked in with little hesitancy. Zuko's breath caught in his throat when he caught sight of her. He had only heard rumors of what Jasmine's finished dress would be, but no gossip could live up to the final product.

The gown was like living silver. Strands upon strands of some a material thinner than a spider-fly's web silk, woven like lace into incredibly ornate and detailed images of vines and blooming roses running across the entire expanse of it, so small that the true detail could not be seen unless Zuko stood close to Jasmine, yet when he stood at a distance, Zuko swore that the image was of firebird in flight. The material appeared so delicate that Zuko feared the entire grown would crumble if he dared touch it. It fit perfectly to her body, cinching in at her small waist, and flaring out at the hip, leaving a slight train following behind her. The almost nonexistent sleeves hung at a wide neckline, leaving Jasmine's shoulders completely exposed to the crest of her chest. Her hair had been combed and brushed to the fullest extent until it shone and tumbled about her shoulders in large, loose curls. The only jewelery she wore was a simple silver circlet in the shape of winding vines. Jasmine was beyond beautiful in it, more like ethereal. The radiance that shone about her was blinding, but Zuko couldn't force himself to look away. It was a sight that would make a blind man see.

The true wonder of the dress, however, was its origin. When Gildor arrived from the far western coast, he bore gifts from Tom Bombadil and Goldberry, mostly for Aragorn, but one for Jasmine. He said that Goldberry had been working on the gown for years, knowing that someone would need it someday. It was the river-daughter's gift to Jasmine. Actually, now that Zuko thought on it, he realized that Goldberry had been making the gown that first night they stayed in their home in the Old Forest. It was strange, how at the end, everything has a way of suddenly making sense.

"Gandalf sent me to find you, since the ceremony's about to start. What is taking you guys so long?" she said once everyone had recovered from the shock of the dress, which took longer than you might think.

"Zuko refuses to wear this beautiful crown that the metal smiths made for him." declared Legolas instantly, like a child telling on another in school for the teacher's favor.

"I won't wear that thing, Jazz." Zuko said instantly, crossing his arms, as if that would make any difference to the situation. "I know I have to wear something to represent my status, but I just won't do it. Don't get me wrong, I love the metal smiths of Minas Tirith - they sharpened Boromir's dagger for me - but that is exactly what they should stick to: weapons. Don't give me that look, Jazz, I do have my limits!"

Jasmine looked on the scene the a pensive glare, her hands hooked snuggly on her hips, and her bottom lip pressed between her teeth. Then, a sudden grin spread across her face, meaning that she had a possible solution.

Guiding him by his shoulders, Jasmine quickly led Zuko to the small vanity and mirror in the corner of the room, sitting him down. Using a thin, long piece of red fabric that she had gathered while helping the seamstresses in the city with their multiple orders during the weeks before the coronation, she brushed back Zuko's hair and within seconds had it up in a perfectly clean and symmetrical top knot. It had been so long since he had even seen that hair style, it looked almost odd on him. He had only ever worn his hair pulled back, or let it grow out. The top knot was a popular style in the Fire Nation, especially among the past reigning Fire Lords, and to be honest, seeing himself even in a dingy reflection of an old mirror, he could not help see a Fire Lord staring back at him.

Still executing her brilliant plan, Jasmine crossed the room to Gimli, and removed the large, golden brooch pin he had displayed on his tunic.

"You don't need this, Gimli, your outfit is already ornate enough." she said when he immediately reacted to her interference with his wardrobe.

"But how do you plan on turning a brooch into a crown, lass?" he asked, not so subtle trying to grab the item out of her grasp.

"You'll see." she said with a smirk.

Zuko watched in fascination in the mirror's reflection as Jasmine fiddled with the brooch. It was truly something magnificent: the image of three rings looping around each other in a never ending motion*. In a moment of what he thought was madness, she took the small golden stake that held the pin in place on Gimli's tunic and thrust it into the winding knots of the pendant. Zuko suddenly caught onto her logic. With the sharply pointed end of the pin facing down, Jasmine placed it securely on top of Zuko's read, resting firmly in his top knot. It was actually very similar to the crown worn by the Fire Lord. Zuko looked himself over in the small mirror, impressed. Not bad.

"Well, it's not the Fire Nation insignia," she said with a satisfied grin. "But it works."

Zuko smiled at his reflection, then stood, turning to face Jasmine, beaming down at her with pride.

"Have I told you that I love you today, and you look absolutely beautiful?" he asked, drawing her to him. She allowed herself to lean into his embrace, smirking in an almost smug way.

"You have now."

Not able to resist the opportunity, Zuko leaned down and ghosted his lips over hers. Only a few months before, he would have scowled at the couple displaying that type of almost cheesy affection. But now, he was one of the foremost displayers of cheesy affection.

"Well, now that that crisis is averted." said Gimli, rising to his feet and tucking his pipe into a pocket in his tunic. "I believe we have a crowning to attend."

-888-

The decorated Citadel was thoroughly packed with people. From the entrance to the White Tower to the end of the walk-way, every inch of space was occupied. Gondorians in their absolute finest had gathered in mass to see the crowning of their first king in generations, along with the dignitaries. The soldiers of Minas Tirith and Rohan - including Hayward who had been inducted into Eomer's Royal Guard the week before - served as a human barrier between the King and the jovial hordes, even though they seemed just as excited as the citizens. Even the White Tree Guards were smiling. And they _never_ smiled.

Jasmine stood towards the front near the door to the White Tower with Zuko, Halbarad, Beregond, and the delegates from Rohan: Gimli was the crown bearer, and Legolas stood with his people, and the Hobbits were somewhere in the crowd. Eomer looked rather kingly in the scarlets and greens of his house, and even he chanced a grin every now and then. Eowyn was like a ray of sunshine in yellow, standing uncharacteristically close to Faramir. Zuko and Jasmine had been betting on when they were going to come out and say that they were together for the past couple of weeks, and this coronation seemed to be the tipping point. Jasmine had never seen the White Lady of Rohan smile so much. By the end of the night, Jasmine was sure Zuko would owe her some money.

Aragorn had spent the last two days in the White Tower, meditating as far they knew. He had refused to leave or be interrupted by anyone, and they all respected his solitude. Now, as the pink blossoms of the blooming White Tree of Gondor fell around them Jasmine looked on in utter pride and awe as Aragorn knelt before Gandalf on the steps leading up to the Tower. He was dressed in full royal raiment: a scarlet red tunic underneath a full chain mail shirt that landed at his ankles, an ornate breast plate with golden engravings of the white tree of his house, arm and shoulder greaves of equal extravagance, leather boots, and a dark blue velvet cape that fell about him easily. He even wore Anduril at his side in a new scabbard of dark mahogany. His hair had been washed and brushed until it shone, and the dirt and wear of travel was scrubbed away. A Ranger had walked into the White Tower. A king was coming out.

Gandalf stood before them all, brilliant in the white robes of his Order, even though Jasmine could tell in his eyes that he was close to crying.

Taking it from the satin pillow Gimli carried, Gandalf took up a majestic crown of steel and gold, holding it above Aragorn's bowed head. The bright metal caught the sun's light, shining out over the whole of the Citadel, like some sort of halo about Aragorn's brow.

Slowly, Gandalf brought the crown onto Aragorn's head, and Jasmine was not surprised when it seemed perfectly natural on him. It completed him, completed that blurred image of himself that he hid behind a dark cloak and a sharp sword. Now, Aragorn shone, a bright flame over the West, just as Bilbo had predicted. Jasmine didn't even realize she was crying until Zuko silently placed a linen handkerchief in her hand. Jasmine glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, and, of course, he was smirking.

"Oh, just shut it." she murmured, trying to ignore his amused grin while she dabbed at her eyes.

Gandalf stood back from Aragorn, looking out over the congregation that looked on with anticipation.

Holding out his arms, he declared, "Now come the days of the King!" Then, in a whisper, looking down at his old friend, "May they be blessed."

Slowly, Aragorn stood, and Jasmine could literally see the anxiety rolling off of him. With a small sigh, he turned, and faced his people as Aragorn Ellesar Telcontar, King of Gondor. There was no longer any question: the King had returned.

The crowds immediately burst into a round of cheers and applause, filling the sky with the joyous sound. Jasmine didn't mind that she was the most enthusiastic cheerer, Aragorn was her friend, and if she wanted to scream, then by Agni, she'd scream.

After a few seconds of acclamation, Aragorn held up his hand, instantly silencing the crowd.

"This day does not belong to one man, but to all!" he said, his voice noble and confidant. "Let us together rebuild this world that we might share in the days of peace."

Again, there was applause, but Jasmine knew that most of the people present did not truly know of what he meant when he said "to all". They were not aware of all of the lives that were lost in order for them to arrive at that point.

Then, he began to sing. A complete hush settled over the Citadel as his voice wafted over them all. Jasmine had only heard Aragorn sing once before, before the fight on Weathertop, and just like then, his voice radiated a tragic cross between happiness and remorse.

In a language as old as the land itself, he sang, "_Et Earello Endorenna utulian. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta._"

"What did he say?" Jasmine heard Zuko whisper near her ear.

"No idea." she whispered back, still dabbing at tears.

Aragorn then descended the stairs, Gandalf and Gimli trailing behind him, and began to walk among the people, bowing his head to the dignitaries and royals, and smiling at the civilians who strained against the soldiers' human chain to see him. He recognized Eomer, Faramir, Halbarad, and Eowyn, and then passed by Jasmine and Zuko. They bowed stiffly at the waist with their hands crossed in the traditional Fire Nation manner, a formal sign of total respect. Yet, Jasmine couldn't hold back the quick wink she gave him from her bowed position, or the elated grin when he winked back.

Up the wide walk way walked a procession of Elves in all of their graceful beauty - Mirkwood represented first in the line, with Legolas walking at the head. Aragorn grinned widely at his friend, and the Elf did not hesitate to embrace the king. With one hand on Legolas's shoulder, he whispered, "_Le hannon_." From what little she knew of Middle-earth languages, Jasmine could faintly make out the phrase, "Thank you."

But, instead of responding, Legolas only smirked, nodding his head behind him. Aragorn's easily glanced over Legolas's shoulder, but then his gaze hardened. Behind Legolas stood Lord Elrond - who also Jasmine had seen smiling for the first time - and his sons. Yet, there was also another person who stood shielded by a white banner. And then, the banner was drawn away.

Jasmine's gasp of surprise was most likely the only noise in the whole of the Citadel when Lady Arwen's face appeared from behind the tapestry. Her light green gown was like spring, her beauty just as enchanting as it was almost seven months before. Legolas totally forgotten, Aragorn began to walk forward, his eyes fixed on her, his face drawn in disbelief. After a small nudging from her father, Arwen took slow, timid steps forward, clutching the staff of the banner like it was the only anchor holding her to the earth and keeping her from floating away. When they stood close enough to touch if they wished, Arwen stopped, staring up at Aragorn with wide, tear-rimmed eyes. Even from where she stood in the crowd, Jasmine could see the Elf's body shaking. Still keeping his eyes on her face alone, Aragorn grasped the staff of the banner and took it from her hands, handing it off to whomever bothered to take it. Suddenly deprived of her lifeline, Arwen bowed her head in respect, but Aragorn would have none of that. Hooking his fingers under her chin, he gently lifted her head until her eyes stared directly into his. Arwen's body continued to shake, but from no chill or fright. Then, as one tear leaked from her eye and made its way down the side of her porcelain cheek, she smiled.

Apparently, that was the cue that Aragorn had been waiting for.

Using what Gimli would define as the direct approach, Aragorn lunged, capturing her lips in a heated kiss, holding her firmly to his chest. Arwen responded with just as much - if not more - passion and wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him. Aragorn's arms tightened around her, and he actually lifted her into the air, spinning them as their lips remained sealed. Even when they drew apart, they held each other close, Arwen's euphoric laugh ringing out over the Citadel. If they heard the rounds of joyous applause or saw Elrond's happily weeping face, they did not show it. Jasmine knew that the only thing they saw or heard in the world at that moment was each other.

Jasmine said nothing, only grinned, as she tucked Zuko's handkerchief into his clenched fist, which he quickly used to wipe away his freely flowing tears.

"Not a word to anyone." he bit out between the sobs. Jasmine only shook her head, allowing Zuko to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her against his side.

And then - together, as the King _and_ Queen - Aragorn and Arwen continued to walk through the crowds, bowing their heads at the many smiling faces, who eagerly bowed in return. Jasmine was sure that she had never seen a more noble or more beautiful couple.

Then, the large crowd parted at the base of the White Tree to reveal the four Hobbits, not dressed in the grand finery of lords, but in the simple vests and shirts they had worn since they left Hobbiton. Suddenly aware that they were the center of attention, they glanced warily at each other, then moved to bow at the waist to Aragorn, but he immediately stepped forward, stopping them.

"My friends," Their eyes turned up to look at him. With a small grin and a shake of his head, Aragorn whispered, "You bow to no one."

With no more than that, Aragorn bent the knee at their feet, the ultimate sign of respect in any world. Following the example of the King, Arwen too dropped to her knees, and soon the entire host bent with bowed heads before them. Jasmine instantly knelt with the crowd with no hesitation but was surprised when Zuko knelt with her. He had long held intact as one of his life rules that he bent the knee to no one.

He must have seen the question in her eyes, for he said, "Those Hobbits deserve more than the highest form of respect for what they did. There will never come a day when I won't bow to them."

Jasmine nodded in understanding, not trying to hide the pride in her eyes, pride for all of them. The road had been so long and so hard, every step brought a new trial, a new enemy, a new fight. Yet, as she watched her friend - a man who once refused to submit to anyone bow before four Hobbits in the utmost respect - she knew that if given the chance, she would do it all again.

-888-

The party that had ignited directly after the coronation ceremony had extended late into the night and was still going strong. The royal feasting hall which had not been used in generations was cleaned and rubbed until it shone, packed with long wooden tables and benches in order fitting as many people in as possible. Those who could find no space in the throne room let the party flow out into the streets, the sounds of laughing and music coming from every nook and cranny of Minas Tirith.

Zuko sat, his long hair hanging freely, at one particularly rambunctious table with the rest of his friends, eating, drinking, and being downright merry. He watched with an amused and amazed smile as the Company literally came to life again around him. Aragon and Arwen sat at the head of the table, attached at the hip like they had been all day, not willing to be seperated for even a second. Pippin and Merry did what they did best, bringing life to an already lively party. Zuko didn't even want to know how many "pints" of ale they'd had, and to be honest, they probably didn't know either. Frodo and Sam were together as well, eating their fill of the giant spread that was laid before them, struggling to remember the lyrics to a certain Hobbit song about a cat playing a fiddle and a cow jumping over the moon*. Gandalf nursed a full pipe of Longbottom Leaf, laughing like he used to back when he was only Gandalf the Grey. Legolas, Gimli, and Jasmine were engaged in a heated argument over who won the bet started all the way back at Helm's Deep. They all talked and laughed over each other, screaming out phrases like, "That only counts as one!" or "The troll did all the work!" or "How many Orcs equals a Balrog?". It was a seen that had been long coming, and worth the wait. To see them all together again like that, the Fellowship of the Ring reunited once more, it lit something in his heart, a flame that he thought had long since been extinguished.

"This is just like old times!" exclaimed Pippin suddenly, giving voice to Zuko's thoughts. "Like things were before Moria, before the mountain. All of us together again."

"Yes, it is good to be surrounded again by friends, especially after we've been apart for so long." added Aragorn when he finally pulled his attention away from Arwen.

"And to think, almost a year ago, it was just me, Zuko, and the Hobbits." said Jasmine with a light laugh. "Now - the most unlikely group of friends in the history of Middle-earth - all here together at the end."

It was then that Zuko realized that there was a chair missing from their table.

"Not all of us." he murmured. Suddenly, shocking the table into silence, Zuko stood and raised his tankard of ale before him.

"To Boromir, son of Denethor, Captain of Gondor!" he declared in the strongest voice he could bare without crying. "The one member of our Company who is not sitting with us today. No one believed more in this Quest than him, or had more faith in Man. He died for our cause, and now, through us, he shall live on. To Boromir, the bravest, most loyal and most honorable man any of us will ever be blessed to know!"

Instantly, every soul at that table stood with their tankard, raising it above their heads, shouting, "To Boromir!"

Together, they took a slow drink in honor of their fallen friend, and, for a moment, Zuko thought he could literally feel the man's presence. Even though they would forever mourn Boromir, Zuko knew that somewhere, the Captain was watching. And he was smiling.

Throwing back another quick drink of the bracing liquid for courage, Zuko extended his hand towards a seated Jasmine.

"Now, my Lady, if I may have the honor of this dance?"

Jasmine looked between him and his offered hand in complete shock, unsure of how to respond. Zuko loved shocking her, it just proved that there would things about each other that they still had yet to discover.

"B-but you don't dance..." Jasmine stuttered out after seeing that he was actually serious. Zuko smirked, quirking his good eyebrow. He leaned down until his face was leveled with hers, and, in a soft almost mocking tone he whispered;

"Now who told you that?"

Jasmine took one last look at his offered hand, then grinned, staring intently into his eyes when she pressed her palm against his. Zuko helped her rise from her seat then led her into the growing gathering of dancers. He had no idea what he was doing, and fully intended on earning years worth of embarrassment, but he found at that very moment that he didn't care. He would dance on forever if it could earn him the smile that Jasmine was giving him now.

-888-

The Company looked on, all with looks of satisfaction, as Zuko and Jasmine span carelessly across the dance floor, thoroughly butchering the dance, and laughing the entire time like the children they ultimately were.

"It won't be long now," said Gandalf with a tired sigh as he chewed on the end of his pipe. "Soon we will be preparing for _two_ weddings." His wink in Aragorn's direction did not go unnoticed.

"Jasmine _would_ look beautiful in a wedding gown." commented Arwen, who apparently had been keeping tabs on their relationship since Rivendell.

"Oh, I do hope there is a wedding." said Pippin, his mouth half full. "We haven't had a wedding in Hobbiton since Emily Proudfoot -"

Frodo reflexively said, "Proud_feet_."

"Nope, it's only Proudfeet if there's more than one." corrected Merry.

"Like I said, since Emily Proudfoot married Sam's cousin...what's his name, Sam?"

"Tommie." answered Sam without looking up from his food.

"Right, Tommie Gamgee. Since Bilbo will most likely sponsor their union, it will be a wedding unlike anything the Shire's ever seen! Just like his birthday party! Hobbiton is where their journey started in Middle-earth, that should be where it end."

"What makes you think they will marry in the Shire?" asked Legolas, sitting up straighter in his seat. "Why not Rivendell? Or Lorien? Or Mirkwood? Jasmine has always shown a great interest in the culture of the Elves. She will be honored to have an Elven wedding ceremony, and my father would host a feast unlike any other in the West."

"Aye, or Edoras." burped out Gimli, quickly recovering. "It was not until the celebration at Edoras that Zuko confessed his feelings to the lass! That's where the wedding should be!"

"No, it shall be here, in Minas Tirith." said Aragorn, persistently. "This city has become a home to them, and the people of Gondor admire them. Their wedding ceremony here would bring much honor to the White City, and the wait would not be long."

"Should we not at least wait until he proposes to start planning the ceremony? Not even your ceremony has been planned yet, Aragorn." asked Frodo of the table, stopping the war over who would host Zuko and Jasmine's wedding.

"There will be no need to wait, Frodo." said Gandalf with a smile. "Just look at them together. The day of their union is certainly upon us. As my dead friend - and Zuko's uncle - Iroh would say, 'It is best to drink the tea while it is hot'."

* * *

**AN: There you go! A really nice, funny little chapter, and a bit emotional, too. As some of you Avatar fans probably noticed, I gave some of Iroh's lines to Aragorn. If anyone can guess which lines are Iroh's you get a virtual high five! :) Only three more chapters left until the end! Thank you guys so much for reading, and please review!**

***Gordian knot (Torus knot) - a symbol from an ancient Greek myth that represents the "unsolvable problem" or "thinking outside the box"**

*** reference to "The Cat and the Moon" a song from the London cast production of "The Lord of the Rings (Musical)"**


	32. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings" (books or movies) or "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Harry Potter" or "The Chronicles of Narnia" or any other book and/or movie I happen to mention

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, here's a new chapter! This is a really sweet chapter, and if you are a fan of the JasminexZuko pairing, this is going to be a GREAT chapter for you. So, get excited. I guess that's all, so enjoy, and please review!

P.S. I read over the last chapter and realized that I posted it with a lot of typos and mistakes, and it even annoyed me after a while, so I just want to apologize for that. You guys have been great readers, and deserve better.

P.S.S If you haven't read "The Games We Play", and you don't intend to, here's a little back story about Jasmine. Jasmine has been a servant all of her life, and was born into a family of servants. Her mother was the hand maiden to Fire Lady Ursa, and thus had very strong ties in the palace. When she was five and Zuko was six, she was given to him as a playmate. What started as just a weak bond between servant and master sprouted into a strong, and vast friendship. This relationship was often made a bit complicated by the fact that Jasmine's father was the leader of the Fire Nation Resistance, and she was often sent on little info. gathering missions for him, forcing Zuko along. He never told her secret, and carried it to the grave with him. When Zuko was thirteen, and challenged to an Agni Kai by Fire Lord Ozai, Jasmine defended him, and almost put the Fire Lord on his back, but was defeated by trickery and deceit. As punishment, she was banished along with Zuko. Three years later is where our story begins.

* * *

CHAPTER 31: Nothing I Have Ever Known

_Right now I feel - just like a leaf on a breeze. _  
_Who knows where it's blowin'?_  
_Who knows where it's goin'? _  
_I find myself somewhere I - I never thought I'd be. _  
_Going round in circles, _  
_Thinking about you and me. _  
_How do I explain it when I don't know what to say?_  
_What do I do now - so much has changed._

_Nothing I have ever known - has made me feel this way. _  
_Nothing I have ever seen - has made me want to stay. _  
_But here I am - ready for you. _  
_I'm turnin', I'm fallin' - I hear my home callin'. _  
_Hey - I've never felt something so strong - oh no. _  
_It's like nothing I've ever known._

_Now you're the one I'm looking for. _  
_You're the one I need._  
_You're the one that gives me - a reason to believe. _  
_Following a star - has led to where you are. _  
_It feels so strong now - this can't be wrong now._

_Nothing I have ever known - has made me feel this way. _  
_Nothing I have ever seen - has made me want to stay. _  
_But here I am - ready for you. _  
_I'm turnin', I'm fallin' - I hear my home callin'. _  
_Hey - I've never felt something so strong - oh no. _  
_It's like nothing I've ever known._

_Right now I feel - just like a leaf on a breeze. _  
_Who knows where I'm blowin'? _  
_Who knows where I'm goin'?_

_- Bryan Adams_

-888-

As April fell into May and summer began to rear its head, the days in Minas Tirith passed by in a peaceful blur. Zuko could not remember a time when everything was so tranquil. Even when he and Jasmine lived in Hobbition, there was an air of foreboding constantly hanging over their heads, but now, there was no anxiety in his heart or fear over what would come the next day. Everyone smiled, everyone laughed, Zuko woke every morning with a song in his heart. If a stranger arrived in Minas Tirith on any given day with no knowledge of the last year, they would not know there had ever been a war.

Three days after Aragorn's coronation, he and Arwen were married under the White Tree in what must have been the fastest and most efficient marriage ceremony Zuko had ever seen. The Company and Lord Elrond's house were the only guests, and most hadn't even received formal invitations. In fact, it was only an hour before the appointed time when Jasmine shook Zuko awake, rambling frantically about how they were going to be late for the wedding. It took Zuko five minutes to decipher from the chaos that she was talking about _Aragorn's_ wedding.

It was a ceremony that fit the couple: subtle and simple, but full of love. There was a small feast after the union, then the King and Queen conveniently vanished, but no one thought to ask after them. Zuko could tell by the light look on Aragorn's face when he finally emerged from the within the depths of the seventh tier days later that they had nothing to worry about.

Not long after Aragorn's wedding, Jasmine was recorded in Gondor's history books as Minas Tirith's first female knight. Apparently, the soldiers she fought with during the Siege saw her as more than just "my Lady". There was a petition initiated by Captain Beregond that passed through all of Minas Tirith's soldiers asking the King to grant Jasmine a knighthood for her service in the defense of the White City. It turned out that Aragorn didn't even need a petition. He had been eager to perform the ceremony as soon as he heard the rumors. So, in the presence of the Company and the lords of Minas Tirith, Jasmine knelt before the throne and Aragorn crossed Anduril over her bowed shoulders, naming her Jasmine of the White Flame, Knight of Gondor. She was even given a new scabbard made of dark mahogany decorated with detailed steel engravings, and a black velvet cape bearing the symbol of the White Tree, a showing of her status. Zuko was sure that he had never been more proud of her, or her more proud of herself.

And then, people began to leave.

There were a litany of farewells and goodbyes as delegates began to return to their homes. Eomer and Eowyn decided to return to Edoras with their army, and start the slow process of healing their land. Eomer was to be crowned as king of Rohan, and was enthusiastic and eager to take his place in the Golden Hall - well, as enthusiastic as Eomer can be. Eowyn was not to become Queen, but her engagement to Faramir was set - a union that Aragorn enthusiastically supported. In no more than one year's time, she promised to return to Minas Tirith and be married to Faramir. And if Zuko knew Eowyn, it would be a wedding that was sure to be shorter and even more efficient than Aragorn's.

Saying goodbye to Eomer and Eowyn turned out to be much more difficult than Zuko expected. He gave Eomer a quick, masculine goodbye, grasping his forearm with his opposite hand and giving it a firm squeeze. Eomer patted the younger man on the shoulder and told him that he was an alright guy. You know, for a foreigner. Eowyn had surprisingly enveloped Zuko in a full out hug, which he hesitantly returned, not quite sure if he was even allowed to touching her. Jasmine had cried for a good bit of the day when it came to saying goodbye to the Rohan princess, and took to isolating herself from the men as soon as they left. Zuko thought of prodding her about why she was getting so emotional, but decided against it unless he wanted to be sleeping in the hallway that evening. Instead, he made her a pot of one of uncle's special teas, and sat in comfortable silence with her while she drank it.

Hayward, however - much to Zuko's obvious annoyance - would not be returning to Edoras with the army. He gave up his dream of fighting for the King in the Royal Guard when he was volunteered by Eomer to stay in Minas Tirith and act as an ambassador between Rohan and Gondor. He was to be given his own home in the city on the fifth tier, a place in court, and a title. Jasmine was elated for her close friend, while Zuko was highly considering finding a ledge to push him off of. Hayward was a good man, and definitely had his high points, but when it came to Jasmine, Zuko was still having trust issues.

As Zuko watched the army of Rohan march across Pelennor, the white horse on a green field standard billowing in the soft breeze, he realized that he was going to miss the realm of the horselords. Even though Zuko did not build the relationships in Rohan like he did in Hobbiton or Rivendell, Rohan was the place where he had spent the most time in Middle-earth, had made most of his memories. Eomer and Eowyn told the entire Company that they would be welcome under Meduseld's golden roof, and they all promised a visit, yet still, he could not shake the feeling that he would not be seeing the Golden Hall and its rolling plains again.

-8-8-

The Hobbits, Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf were the next scheduled to leave, but they all agreed to stay in Minas Tirith for a few weeks more, mostly at Aragorn's insistence. Zuko didn't think he was quite ready to be entirely on his own yet. Then there was the question of where he and Jasmine would go from there. In all honesty, neither of them had given it much thought. They never thought beyond the end of the War, so when it came, they weren't quite sure what to do with themselves. On a windy night over dinner, Aragorn proposed to them a solution to their problem.

"Dol Amroth?" Jasmine asked, poking at her stew.

"Yes, it is not far from here, on the coast, about a two week's ride." said Aragorn, who seemed rather excited about his idea. "It is a division of Gondor that has long been loyal to the crown, and has long been disconnected from Minas Tirith. You remember Prince Imrahil from the coronation?"

"Yeah, the tall, handsome guy with a swan standard?" asked Zuko.

"We didn't talk to him much, but he seemed nice enough." added Jasmine.

Aragorn nodded, then continued.

"Well, we both agreed that mending the bond between Dol Amroth and Minas Tirith would bring much strength to Gondor, and serve as a great step forward in the formation of a Reunited Kingdom. He suggested I send an ambassador to stay with him and his family for a few months, to observe Dol Amorth's progress in the aftermath of the War, and bring back a report. I immediately thought of you two."

Zuko suddenly found himself choking on his meat pie, and Jasmine seemed to be having a similar reaction

"What?"

"_Us_?"

"But we're not even citizens of Gondor!" Zuko managed to say after Jasmine had given him a few hard slaps on the back.

"Yeah, why not Halbarad or Faramir?" asked Jasmine, equally as skeptical.

"Halbarad wishes to return north and take my place as chief of the Rangers, and Faramir shall be appointed Prince of Ithilien, which will become his home after his marriage to Eowyn. Even though neither of you were born on Gondorian soil, you care for this city, and for this country. For this world. Besides, I had hoped that, in time, Minas Tirith may become a home for both of you in Middle-earth. I know that it shall never be the same as the home you knew in your world, but still. I hold you as my family. You are yet young, and Middle-earth is large. There is much left of this land for you to explore. It is an offer, not an order, you are under no obligation to go. But, I do hope you will think on it."

With that, Aragorn bid them a goodnight, and left them alone in the spacious dining hall.

"So. The coast." Jasmine said after a while, scooping a spoon-full of dark stew into her mouth.

Zuko shrugged, leaning back in his chair, chewing slowly on a large piece of bread.

"We did promise to take Legolas sailing."

Zuko cut his eyes up to glance across the table, and was both surprised and glad to see Jasmine grinning back at him.

-8-8-

The next day, after poking and prodding Ceola for information after searching the entire city for hours, Zuko found Jasmine in the enormous kitchen that fed the King and his guests, humming a familiar tune to herself over a large stirring bowl, her eyes darting towards multiple simmering skillets on the stove every few seconds. It was a domestic scene that warmed something in Zuko's heart. The image of his girl working busily in a kitchen was a bit old world, but the male ego in him loved it...even though he would never tell Jasmine that.

Walking up behind her, Zuko caused her to jump when he wrapped his arms around her waist and nestled his head in the crook of her shoulder.

"Mmm, smells good." he whispered in a low voice, kissing her cheek, causing her to giggle. "What are you cooking?"

"Well, I was thinking about it, and I realized that all of our friends have welcomed us so warmly and eagerly into their homes, into their cultures, so I decided to share a little bit of ours with them. You know, a taste of home. So, straight from the Fire Nation, my special New Years dinner!"

Zuko's interest instantly piqued. On the war ship, Jasmine's New Years dinner was often the best part of New Years. The entire crew would all but starve themselves all day just so they could make sure to have an appetite for that evening. Iroh fasted for two days.

Jasmine had always been a miracle worker in the kitchen, on all fronts. When they were refugees, hiding out in the Earth Kingdom and running from Azula, she would sometimes walk off into the woods, vanish for an hour, come back with plants, roots, and a charred squirrel and make a meal. But even with all of her ingenuity, there was something about her New Year's meal that brought men to their knees. One of them being Zuko.

"Which dishes are you making, all of them?" he asked, immediately making a dash for the stove to take just a small bite of the sure to be amazing food, but Jasmine's wooden spoon on his arm stopped him in his tracks.

"Oh, no you don't! I haven't spent all day slaving away in here for you to sneak in, and sneak out with 'samples' like you did on the war ship. No taste tests for you unless you help me."

Zuko wasn't much of a cook - in fact, the extent of his culinary knowledge began and ended with turning a fish over a fire - and found no comfort in a kitchen, but the smell was already to enticing.

"Alright, _chef,_" he said with a smirk. "What can I do?"

Jasmine grinned in triumph, and shoved a large, intimidatingly sharp knife into one hand, and an onion in the other.

"Mince the onion, then saute it."

"_Mince?_"

"Just cut it into small pieces, Zuzu."

Zuko scoffed at Jasmine's authoritative tone, but still did as he was told, and began to slowly chop at the pungent vegetable, silently searching his mind for the definition of the word, _saute_.

"So, are you making all of your New Year's dishes?" Zuko asked, his eyes pinched in concentration as he tried to keep the onion still as he dug the knife into its surface.

"Yeah, most of them. I had some problems with finding the right ingredients here, but Ceola went to market with me before her shift of chores started and helped me out a lot. They're aren't my mom's recipes, but, in Middle-earth, I think it works. I'm making _tai_* but I replaced the Sea of Azulon sea bream with a fresh water fish called trout, and the unagi sauce glaze with an eel sauce glaze. I'm also making _iridori_ with radishes, potato root, potatoes, and chicken instead of turkey-duck. I also have some _kohaku namasu_ on the stove right now, and I'm thinking about doing some _kurikinton,_ but I'm not sure yet."

Zuko only stared at Jasmine, barely blinking, his face in total awe. He knew that her New Years dinners consisted of multiple dishes, with enough for everyone to have seconds of everything, but he never thought about how much time she put into the meal. But now that he had been drafted into assisting, and he got to watch Jasmine dice, chop, stir, and simmer at one thousand miles an hour, he realized just how much work she put into the food she served him.

Zuko looked up from his mincing, watching Jasmine pinch her bottom lip between her teeth, her brow furrowed in intense concentration as she stirred fiercely at her large wooden bowl filled with a dark brown liquid. Her hair was pulled up out of the way in a type of makeshift bun, exposing her slender neck, and the fine arch of her back. Zuko grinned as he watched her work, immensely glad that he could have her in his life.

Then, suddenly, the image changed. Jasmine was still there, stirring, but she looked about ten years older, her body filled out and her face mature. She wore a simple blue and white dress with gold trim and her hair was not down as she usually wore it, but pulled back in a long braid that traveled the length of her back to her waist. They were also no longer in the kitchen of Minas Tirith, or at least, no kitchen in Minas Tirith he'd ever seen. It was smaller and homelier than the kitchen the royals used, but there was a homey comfort to it that made it grand.

She glanced up from her work, grinning in his direction with a smile that was utterly _Jasmine_. Had he fallen into a dream? But, even if he had, there was something about this that seemed incredibly real. He opened his mouth to say something - anything - but was an interrupted when there was a sudden intrusion. Through a wooden, swinging door on the far wall of the kitchen, ran a small girl, no higher than Zuko's knee. Her onyx black hair was cut short to her shoulders, and her grin lit up her face like the sun. Also, her eyes were large and brown, filled with constant expression. Jasmine's eyes.

"Momma, momma, I got you more radishes!" exclaimed the little girl, practically skipping with excitement. She had her dress skirt hiked up, using it to carry near fifteen radishes that were still brown with dirt. Jasmine grinned down at the girl, her face the sum of motherhood. Was Zuko watching Jasmine's daughter?

"Good job, sweetie! You and your brother are getting better with the garden. Soon, you'll be able to run one of your own."

Jasmine used a large cloth to gather the radishes out of the girl's lap, placing them on the counter. She then took a small, tin spoon, using it to scoop out a mouthful of the appetizing smelling brown sauce in her stirring bowl.

"For your work, you get a taste before anyone else. But don't tell your uncles." Jasmine whispered with a wink, then handed the spoon to the small girl.

She lifted the spoon to her mouth, and the taste caused her to jump on the smalls of her feet.

"It's good, Momma!" Then, the girl turned her eyes to Zuko. "Can Daddy have some?"

Zuko's heart stopped. Was he looking at _their_ daughter?

Jasmine smirked, looking skeptically between him and the little girl.

"Yeah, he's been working pretty hard. I guess he can have a little bit."

The little girl practically squealed, then held the half-fool spoon up to him, her gap-toothed grin and hazel eyes gazing up with him with a love and adoration he had never known.

"Here, Daddy!"

_"Zuko?"_

Zuko blinked, and opened his eyes to see Jasmine in her present state staring back at him, her eyes drawn in concern. He was once again in the kitchen in Minas Tirith, and the little girl was gone.

"Are you okay?" Jasmine asked again, her eyes flooded with worry. Zuko blinked again, shaking his head, clearing the vision from his mind.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine."

Jasmine grinned - if a bit tentatively - then returned to her stirring.

"That onion's looking good, chef." she said, her voice mocking, yet pleased. "After you saute it, we'll add it to the sauce, and then it'll be ready to go on the trout."

"You're really good at this, you know?" Zuko said in all sincerity. Honestly, he could plan strategies, memorize epics, navigate oceans, yet he could not imagine managing a kitchen.

Jasmine shrugged and grinned, the red hue to her cheeks evident. "It takes practice. My mom brought me into the kitchen when I was little, and I learned a lot from her. Now, it's second nature. Besides, I enjoy making the people I love happy."

In a sudden display of affection, Jasmine leaned up on her toes and kissed Zuko lightly on the scarred side of his face.

"I enjoy making _you_ happy."

Then, Zuko felt it. It wasn't an incredibly overwhelming feeling like one would expect: no fireworks, no earthquakes, no earth-shattering realism. Still, it was strong. So strong in fact that it left no doubt in his mind, only clear certainty. He and Jasmine were brought together against ridiculous odds, and their friendship had thrived. Now, he was able to see and love her beyond just the friendship, and as the woman she was. And he wanted that forever. He wanted her forever. It was then that he came to a conclusion: no matter what master plan the universe had in store, no matter what random rabbit hole they were going to fall through next, he was going to make Jasmine his wife.

-8-8-

"Gimli!"

The Dwarf started awake, causing the half lit pipe to fall out of his mouth. Zuko sat down across from him at the small dining table, more excited than he had been in days.

"Laddie! Why, you almost scared me to death! What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was snooping around in the city library, and I read somewhere that Dwarves are master metal smiths and stonemasons. Is that right?"

Gimli suddenly sat up straighter, his interest heightened at the mention of his country-men's expertise.

"Yes, of course that is right! Why any stone or metal a Dwarf can bend to his will. Why, I myself made my own helm when I was no more than a sprout at my father's foot!"

Zuko beamed - which wasn't something he was known for doing - then laid out multiple ink-stained papers on the table before them.

"Good, 'cause, you see, I was hoping you could make a ring for me - or, well, a ring for me to give to Jasmine - using this stone."

Zuko then drew out from the hem of his shirt the Heart Stone, still vibrating with its own fire, the scarlet hues shifting and changing constantly. Gimli leaned forward, taking the pendant in hand.

"Aye, lad. This is a very precious stone. Very few exist still in Middle-earth, and certainly not in this condition. Are you sure you wish to use this for a ring?"

Zuko's eyes held no doubt.

"Yes, I'm sure. And I was thinking that the band and head could be gold, with the image of two hawks's heads circling around the Heart Stone, like Jasmine's firebird. Here, I drew some sketches, just ideas."

Zuko flattened the maybe ten sheets or parchment out over the expanse of the table, and surely, he had been busy. The sketches were detailed and varying in size and design, but obviously showing that he had put a lot of thought into it.

"So, do you think you can do it?"

Gimli nodded his head slowly, stroking his beard as he looked over the sketches.

"Aye. Aye, I believe I can. No more than a week's time, with the proper tools."

Zuko's soul almost leapt from his skin, and his smile was so wide it threatened to cover the expanse of his face.

"Great! Thanks, Gimli, I owe you one."

Just as quickly as he had arrived, Zuko moved to stand like a fire was lit under his seat, but Gimli stopped him with a strong hand on his arm, his face merely inches from Zuko's.

"Now, tell me lad, right now. What type of a ring is this for Jasmine? Is it a _betrothal_ ring?"

Zuko gave the Dwarf no verbal answer, but Gimli could read everything in his smile.

-8-8-

After Zuko told Gimli, it pretty much became common knowledge amidst the Company that Zuko meant to propose. The date and venue were set: his birthday dinner a royal suite on the sixth tier, Gimli was adding the finishing touches to the ring, Aragorn was already enlisting the services of a wedding planner, much to Zuko's chagrin - in fact, Aragorn had been in more of a hurry to get them married than Zuko was. Everything was pretty much in order.

The trick was only keeping it all from Jasmine.

The Hobbits had been put under solemn oath to not tell her _anything_ upon threat of being burned alive. They swore not to tell a soul, and to go the extra mile, they avoided Jasmine entirely. In fact, everyone avoided Jasmine at the risk of accidentally giving the secret away. That alone was cause for suspicion on her part. She would often ask Zuko at night before they went to sleep if there was something going on that no one was telling her about. Even Arwen was keeping her distance, it seemed. Zuko would have to shrug and brush it off, when really his longing and anxiety was at the point of bubbling over. At times, all he wanted to do was just blurt it out and get it over with, but every time he stopped himself. He wanted the proposal to be something _special_, something that Jasmine would remember forever. Legolas had already criticized him once for not being "sophisticated" enough to woo Jasmine in the past, and he was not going to let that happen again.

So, to help him in constructing the perfect romantic proposal speech, he enlisted the aid of the men of the Company.

His first mistake.

"Oh, what about a poem?" piped Pippin, who had been throwing out ideas of every sort all morning.

"Yes, that could work. There are many enchanting Elven poems that would be sure to capture Jasmine's heart." said Legolas, of course.

"_Poetry?_ No, Jazz would see right through that. Besides, my Sindarin is terrible." Zuko responded instantly. "It has to be something original, something ...mindblowing."

Sam suddenly said, "You could sing a song."

Zuko fixed him with a judgmental and harsh glare that left no room for any debate.

"Do I _look like_ I can sing?"

Sam blushed, and immediately became engrossed in his breakfast.

"I'm sure you have a be-a-uutiful singing voice, Zuko." Merry joked, scattering as soon as Zuko shot a small ball of fire in his direction.

"How about you, Aragorn?" the Fire Prince asked, turning towards the King. "You're the only one among us who's actually _married_. How did you propose to Arwen?"

"It did not take a formal proposal for Arwen and I to know that we were bound to each other." the former Ranger said plainly. "I professed my love, which she returned. From that point on, we just...knew."

"You just...knew? Knew what?" echoed Zuko, the chill of criticism and frustration in his voice.

"Knew that a time would come for us to be joined in marriage, so we waited, kept faith and love, and now I am blessed to call her wife and Queen."

Zuko knew he was being incredibly immature for someone who was trying to marry a girl, but he couldn't help but roll his eyes after that.

"Yeah, that's beautiful and epic and everything, but I just can't _wait. _Jasmine knows I love her, but does she know that I want to spend the end of my days with her? I don't know! I don't know how to get that across to her. You all may find this hard to believe, but I don't have the inherit charm and charisma that I physically exude. I've been winging it this far! I just...I don't know how to make this perfect for her. She expects the most romantic, amazing, unbelievable proposal any man could give her, and that's what she deserves. How am I supposed to shatter those expectations?"

"Well, it's quite simple, my prince." said Gandalf very matter-of-factly, his head shrouded in tobacco smoke. Zuko groaned loudly, throwing his head back.

"And how's that, Gandalf?"

Zuko jumped when he suddenly felt Gandalf's thin, yet astonishingly strong hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the old man smiling at him with a level of kindness and understanding that he had seen in Iroh's eyes many, many times.

"You tell her how you feel. Tell her why you love her, why you want to marry her, and I assure you...you will shatter those expectations."

"Gandalf is right, Zuko." They both turned to see Frodo standing, and walking towards the pair. "Just be honest with her, and she'll understand. I know she will."

-8-8-

It had always been sunny on Zuko's birthday.

Even on those days when he woke to another year on the war ship, woke to another year of banishment and dishonor, the sun rose on a clear sky.

But, not today.

On today - the day when he was going to ask his best friend to become his wife - it was raining. It started just before dawn, and had been coming down in sheets since. Now, Zuko was certain. The Spirits _really_ didn't like him.

"It's a bad omen." he mumbled, nervously scratching the back of his head as he stared out the window with Jasmine, watching the skies cry.

"Oh, don't be superstitious." said Jasmine, who - for a firebender - oddly enjoyed the rain.

"This has never happened before." he said, still certain that his master plan was officially foiled. Just to prove that point, the grey skies shook the foundations of the city with thunder.

"You are so dramatic. It's happened plenty of times. Like, on your tenth birthday, there was a rain storm."

"Nope, that was Azula's birthday."

"Really? Oh! What about your fourteenth birthday? Iroh said that that was the largest storm he's ever -"

"That was _your_ birthday."

Silence.

"Oh. Well, rain can be lucky sometimes."

"Like when?"

"Weddings, for one."

Zuko stilled. _Damnit, she knows._

"When my cousin was married, it rained on her wedding day. Everyone thought it was a bad omen, but my mom said that rain on wedding days means children in the future. Sure enough, three months later, my cousin was with child. So, you see. Rain can be a good omen, too."

Zuko mentally exhaled. She didn't know, as far as he could tell. Even though, judging by the signs, he wasn't sure if there was going to be a proposal.

"But, even the rain doesn't make today any different." Jasmine said, turning to face him fully. She leaned up, bracing herself against his shoulders, and kissed him with such love that he almost forgot the bad omens and just fell into it. Jasmine finally pulled back, grinning kindly, like she always did on days such as that one.

"Happy seventeenth birthday, my prince." she whispered, her voice someplace between her usual pleasant tone and a sultriness that Zuko had first heard that night in Edoras.

"Oh, so you're calling me 'my prince' again?" Zuko asked with a quirked eyebrow, drawing her closer to him.

"Don't get comfortable, it's just for today. Now, do you want your present now, or later?"

Zuko's seventeen year old mind immediately came to its own conclusions.

"Mmm, depends, what's my present?" he said huskily, already bending down to capture her lips in another kiss, but her fingers on his lips stopped him.

"Not what you think, but something I think you'll like. Do you want it now, or later?"

Zuko looked down at her pensively, debating whether or not he truly wanted to risk the chance of losing her all together and go through with it. Yet, when he looked into her face - a face he would know for the rest of eternity - he knew that he was willing to risk losing her if it meant having her forever.

"You know what, how about you give it to me tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, at dinner."

"Oh, you want me to make your favorites?"

"No, I'm making dinner."

To say Jasmine was shocked would be a vast understatement.

"You? Cooking? Zuko, you can't cook."

Zuko reared back, as if insulted.

"And how do you know that? I may be an excellent cook for all you know."

Jasmine huffed, placing her hands on her hips in what Zuko endearingly called her "you must be crazy" position.

"Zuko. I've _seen_ you cook, and trust me, you can't. Besides, it's _your_ birthday. I can make a great dinner for you, and the whole Company, we'll give you a huge party - "

"No, no, that's not what I want." he said, cutting her off, grasping her gently by the shoulders. "The Company's already given me their 'happy birthdays' and everything, I want this dinner to be just you and me. And I want to manage it. All of it. All you have to do is show up."

Jasmine let out a long exhale, causing strands of hair to flutter up before slowly settling back down.

"But I can't just - "

"No, Jazz. And I should remind you that since it's my birthday, you have to do everything I say."

Jasmine glared up at him with a look that read utter frustration and skepticism, but she nodded her head in concession.

"Fine! Okay, if you say so. And you're sure you don't want me to do anything?"

"Positive. Just meet me at sunset in the royal suite at the far end of the sixth tier."

Jasmine still looked uncertain, but she agreed all the same. She also agreed to disappear, just until sunset when they would meet again. She looked at him the whole time like he was insane, but she agreed. Now, all Zuko had to do was go through with it. And the rain still fell on the White City.

-8-8-

Zuko lit the last candle just as the sun began its steady descent into the west against a clear sky, the evidence of that morning's rain only on the wet cobblestone streets.

He had been lighting and relighting, rearranging the hundreds of beige wax candles in different positions throughout the room constantly. While a cluster over the mantel looked romantic, multiples scattered across the floor making the otherwise dark room like a night sky was magical. Of course, Zuko had to remember that the actual dinner would be on the balcony, and they wouldn't move into the room until later that evening, if everything went well. Still, just incase, Zuko got Pippin to fetch him some roses that he used to spread over the mile-long bed, and covered it with the sheer canopy. Just in case.

He checked himself over in the ornate mirror in the far corner of the room for the one hundredth time, pulling at the hem of his tunic to make it fit to his torso. His outfit was one that apparently Legolas and Gimli had been arguing over for days - go figure - and they had finally reached some sort of happy medium. It wasn't that different from his coronation outfit, only the shirt was red instead of black, there were no gold embellishments on the boots, and he wore his hair down. The Company found debate in that, as well, trying to convince him to wear his growing hair up instead, but he would not be swayed. He knew how much Jasmine loved his hair down.

The weight of the ring in his pocket had been increasing every hour, Zuko was sure of it. That afternoon when Gimli gave him the finished product, he barely noticed its presence, but now his entire body seemed to bend under the heaviness. Zuko wondered for a moment if that was the type of weight Frodo was carrying all that time. Finally, the paranoia got the best of him, and he dug the ring out of his left pocket, holding it up to the flickering candle light.

It truly was a piece of art. The gold was smooth and blemish-free, bent and molded into the perfect circular shape. The two hawks's heads really did resemble Jasmine's firebird, wrapping around the Heart Stone almost protectively. Then, there was the stone itself. Oval shaped, and smoothed out perfectly, the stone shone like a gem, catching every hint of light in the room. The colors still continued to swirl and mix, pulsing with that every familiar heat that Zuko had grown to know like his own heart beat. Gimli had gone far enough to take precautions to not use the entire stone, leaving half of the original piece for Zuko to still wear as a pendant. Jasmine would constantly feel him, just as he would constantly feel her. It brought a sense of utter peace yet overwhelming excitement to Zuko's being when he thought of seeing the ring on her hand, a sign that she had accepted him. He looked ahead and saw it on her hand at their wedding, on their honeymoon, at the birth of their first child. He knew he was jumping ahead, but could he be blamed? He was taking the next step into what it meant to be a man, and he was asking Jasmine to take that step with him.

Zuko's aspiring thoughts of the future were suddenly interrupted when there was a knock at the door.

"Zuko?"

Jasmine's voice came through from the other side of the door with surprising clarity, shocking Zuko to the extent that he almost dropped the ring. Was it sundown already?

"Yeah, just a minute!"

Now, Zuko's panic-mode was kicking in. It was a mode he went to only a few times a year, and he supposed this was one of them. _Meditation,_ he thought to himself. _Uncle always said meditation was the key. Keep yourself together, Zuko._

Letting out slow, even breaths, he checked the food on the balcony one last time, straightening the table cloth, and looking up to make sure the sky was still free of storm clouds. He brushed the lent off of his tunic, used his firebending to dim the light, sent up a quick prayer to Agni - who he knew already tried this whole "proposing to Jasmine" thing before - then opened the door.

Zuko's heart was suddenly in his throat, and his mind malfunctioned. All of those rules about meditation and inner peace were packed up, walking out the door, shouting, "Good luck, kid!".

There would never come a day when the image of Jasmine in a dress failed to blow Zuko away, of this he was certain. This particular one was new, something he had never seen before. It was a dark, deep blue velvet with subtle damask detailing along the wide hem and neckline, which rested just at her shoulders. The sleeves were a crimson red, and long, with slits at the top that Jasmine put her arms through. A thin belt of red satin ribbon hung at her waist, clasped with a golden chain. Her hair fell loosely in the back, while two sections in the front were pulled back into a small braid. Her smile was bright, lighting up her face, the fire behind her eyes soft. She was a picture of beauty, and he was suddenly feeling very hot.

"Well, don't you look handsome?" Jasmine said with a wide grin, her eyes slowly scanning his form, a truly pleased look to her eyes. Zuko couldn't stop the blush as it shaded his cheeks.

"I'm nothing compared to you." he whispered, still too lost in her enchantment. "You're...by Agni, Jazz, you're _beautiful_."

Jasmine looked down, nervously fidgeting with the chain of the belt.

"You think so? Ceola found it for me. She said you'd like it. So, are you going to invite me in, birthday boy?"

Zuko's mind turned back on, and set to his purpose. With a dramatic flare, Zuko stood aside, beckoning Jasmine to enter. Now, it was her turn to be impressed.

"Oh, Zuko, it's amazing. Did you do all of this?"

"Yeah, you know, just a little candle light. Nothing special." said Zuko, feigning humility.

"Nothing special? Zuko, it's like a fairytale in here."

"Well, you've only read the first page." he said with a coy grin, taking her hand, guiding her through the world of fluttering light and soft shadows. He didn't notice her lingering gaze on the canopy bed, or the question in her eyes, but said nothing. If he jumped the gun now, he would never build up the courage to get to the main event.

The evening air was warm, and the sunset filled the sky with an array of pinks, oranges, yellows, and purples. A few stars even glimmered in the east, turning the entire sky into a portrait of day and night.

Zuko had set up a small table on the balcony - just large enough to seat two - and, with Queen Arwen's help, set it accordingly. A plate was presented before each chair, covered with a silver dome. A single, red candle burned in the center of the table, which in the Fire Nation was a symbol of good fortune and happiness. He considered having a full string quartet there, too, but decided that that would be too much. If Jasmine was disappointed with the scene, she hid it well, for her eyes shone the entire time.

He pulled out one of the high-backed chairs, motioning for Jasmine to take a seat. She quirked a surprised eyebrow at him, then slowly sat down, a curious expression on her face.

"Zuko, it's your birthday. You really shouldn't have done all of this."

"Don't worry about it, I enjoyed it. In fact, I think I'll host you to dinner more often now." Jasmine's blush when he winked at her spread down her neck, disappearing under the neck line of her dress.

"And now, my Lady, dinner is served."

With another dramatic display, Zuko lifted the silver domes from the table, revealing two plates of perfectly baked fruit pies. Jasmine actually laughed out loud, not in mockery, but in a type of childish shock.

"Zuko, you said you were making dinner." she struggled to deadpan, still trying to stifle her giggles. Zuko was not deterred.

"Who said you can't have desert for dinner?" he asked, his smirk teasing. She only shook her head as he sat down across from her, the weight of the ring in his pocket suddenly becoming a nuisance again.

"It does smell delicious. Did you make these yourself?" she asked, using a three-pronged, silver fork to scoop out a section of the flaky pastry.

"Of course I made them myself." Zuko said smugly. Jasmine cut her eyes at him, smirking. "With Sam's supervision."

Jasmine grinned softly, the lifted the fork to her mouth. She chewed slowly, then a look that was almost rapturous spread on her face.

"Zuko, this is amazing." she said, her words jumbled while she chewed. "Seriously, it's absolutely delicious. Are you sure you made this?"

"If you don't believe me, you can ask to cooks who were in there while I worked. I turned their kitchen into Helm's Deep trying to get the recipe right."

"Well, you got it right. You got it _excellent_." Zuko's lips turned up in a dreamy grin as he tried not to follow the thin line of syrup that collected on her lip and began to slowly crawl down her chin. He suddenly became hungry for more than fruit pies. He was almost grateful when she used a napkin to wipe it away.

"I have terrible manners." she said suddenly, sitting up straight in her seat, wiping the crumbs from the corners of her mouth. "I've inhaled half of this thing, and I haven't even given you your present yet."

Jasmine bent over lifting the small, wooden box that she entered with from under the chair. It was small and simple, with a red bow made of silk ribbon holding it together.

"Happy Birthday, Zuko." she said, thrusting the box across the table, into Zuko's hands. Just to be a tease, he inspected the box: turning it over in his hands, shaking it, holding it up to his ear. Finally, he pulled the ties on the bow loose, letting it fall away, and opened the box. His face suddenly became very serious.

Resting against a bed of black velvet was the five pronged, flame shaped crown of the Fire Lord. Zuko slowly took the headpiece in his hand, lifting it from the box and feeling its weight. It was made from copper, not gold, but the nobility and power that its meaning exuded was still present in his mind. The last time he saw it, it was atop his father's head when he gave him his scar.

"The metal smiths were kind enough to take instruction this time." said Jasmine when she realized that Zuko wasn't quite ready to speak yet. "I hope I got it right, it's been so long since I've seen it. Now, you'll have a proper crown to wear at important ceremonies and such, one that fits you."

"Jazz," Zuko whispered, his fingers softly running over the smooth metal. "I'm not a Fire Lord."

"You've always been a Fire Lord to me. In every sense of the word."

Zuko's head rose to look at her face, and it was honest. Even after all of the time that had passed, she still believed in him. Believed that he could be greater than he was.

"Jasmine, I, um...I don't know what to say. This means more to me than you could ever imagine. Thank you." Zuko forced himself to hold back the tears that desperately wanted to come gushing forth. Jasmine reached forward, resting her hand on Zuko's.

"Hey, you gave me a new chapter in my life on my birthday. I could at least give you a crown."

Zuko knew that this was it. If he was going to do it, it had to be now. Zuko took her hand in his, grasping it firmly, feeling its warmth merge with his. He made sure to lock his eyes on hers, leaving no doubt, no joke, no questions lying between them. Frodo told him to be honest, and that's what he intended to do.

"I mean it, Jazz. _Thank you_. Thank you for everything you have done for me in this life. Ever since we were kids, you've never stopped believing in me, even when I treated you so badly during our exile. Even then, you had faith that I was worth something, no matter how little I thought of myself. You have been my best friend - my _only_ friend - for as long as I can remember. You've been my sister, my confidant, my companion, my comrade, my sparring partner, my lover, my soul mate, my light in everything. Agni, you're, you're like the _four seasons of my life_. My sun rises and sets with you, my day ends and begins with you. When you died it was like my life became a never-ending night. I didn't know what to do with myself, how to go forward. I would have stopped in the Quest right then if not for our friends, but I totally considered it. I couldn't imagine going forth in this world - or any world - without you. And I don't want to."

Jasmine's face was a mask of shock, of confusion. She was touched by his words, he could see, but she was still struggling to figure out what his game was. Her mouth was pinched in a small, round "o" shape, her eyes screaming questions. Zuko reached into his pocket, feeling the ring's warmth in the palm of his now sweaty hand. It was easy, so easy, all he had to do was say the words. Four short words, that was it.

"It would be the greatest honor of my life if you continue on this really, really crazy journey with me."

Zuko could see the tears brimming in Jasmine's eyes. She was beginning to understand. Zuko lifted his closed fist from his pocket, the ring pulsing in his grasp.

"Jazz - my firebird - will - "

Then, there was a knock at the door.

Zuko cursed, loudly, under his breath.

_Seriously?_

But, he was already half way there, if he could just get the question out, he would be good.

"Jasmine, will - "

Another, more persistent, knock.

Jasmine's eyes flickered for a moment towards the door, then back at him, and Zuko could tell that her focus on him was wavering. But, he wasn't letting up, he needed to do this. He might never get the chance again.

Yet, another knock.

"Zuko, maybe we should..."

"No, just ignore them, they'll go away."

"I don't think they will."

_Another_ knock.

Zuko groaned loudly, tendrils of steam escaping through his nose. His temper - which he had been doing an admirable job of maintaing lately - was beginning to boil back to the surface. Jasmine could see his fire being flamed, and she quickly moved to quench it. She patted Zuko's hand lightly, then moved to stand.

"How about I just - ?"

"No! You stay right here! I'll get it."

Jasmine plopped back down in her seat instantly. Zuko pushed back from the table quickly, almost knocking the chair over, and left Jasmine on the balcony. The flames of the candle flared brightly as he moved through the room, feeding off of his anger. Whoever was on the other side of the door was going to _catch hell_.

That person turned out to be a guilty-faced Legolas.

"Legolas." Zuko said slowly, leaning against the door frame, speaking behind clenched teeth. "Why am I not surprised that _you're_ here?"

"I am sorry, Zuko." whispered the Elf, who seemed to be truly regretful about the fact that he was standing there right then. But of course, that might have been because Zuko was literally leaking fire.

"Have you asked her yet?"

"_No, I haven't asked her!_" Zuko whispered harshly. "I was just about to when you started knocking! I asked everyone to please leave us alone, just for a little bit, that's all, just a little time."

"I truly wish that I was not here right now." Really, he did. "But Gandalf sent me for you and Jasmine. He says that it is gravely important, and you need to come immediately."

"He's a wizard!" Zuko all but shouted, the frustration building to a bursting point. "Rain on a Tuesday is 'gravely important' to him!"

"What's going on?"

Jasmine suddenly appeared next to him, pushing herself into the conversation.

"Nothing, Legolas was just leaving." Zuko said quickly, trying to push the door closed.

"I'm afraid I cannot." Legolas said, moving his body into the path of the door. "Gandalf sent me for the both of you. It is quite urgent."

"Maybe we should just go for a little while, just to see what's going on." Jasmine said, looking up at Zuko with sympathetic eyes.

"No, we can't! The, um...pie! The pie will get cold!" Zuko's plan was quickly falling apart. He knew that rain was a bad omen.

"Zuko, we're firebenders, we can heat it up again. Come on, it's probably nothing. We'll be back in five minutes and you can finish what you were saying, okay?"

Jasmine grinned at him, a slight pout to her lips. A look that she knew he couldn't resist.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right, it's probably nothing."

Jasmine squeezed his free hand in thanks, then followed after Legolas, who was still looking apologetic. Zuko stayed behind in the door way, opening his palm to see the ring staring back at him. He was so close. But, he'd have another chance, when they solved whatever this new crisis was. Then, he'd do what Gimli had been telling him from the beginning - direct approach. Just ask her the question, and roll with it from there. With new found confidence, Zuko put the ring back in its place in his pocket, and ran to catch up with Legolas and Jasmine down the hall. Unbeknownst to him, a ring that would not be seeing the light of a Middle-earth sky again.

* * *

**AN: So, there you go! Pretty sweet chapter, but builds some suspense for the next chapter, which will be up shortly! Thank you for reading, and please review!**

*** The dishes Jasmine made are traditional Japanese New Years meals. _Tai_ is sea bream fish with a sea urchin glaze made with sake, mirin, soy sauce and lemon wedges. _Iridori_ is chicken with simmered root vegetables that is an essential part of New Years meals. _Kohaku Namasu_ is a crunchy salad made with mainly daikon and carrots. _Kurikinton_ is a type of desert made with sweet potatoes and candied chestnuts. I got these recipes from a traditional Japanese food blog, and if anyone wants to know the site, let me know. **


	33. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings" (books or movies) or "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Harry Potter" or "The Chronicles of Narnia" or any other book and/or movie I happen to mention

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Second to last chapter! This one's a bit shorter than they have been lately, but I promise you the last chapter will be a VERY long one, so be ready. So, guess that's all. Enjoy!

P.S. If you haven't read "The Games We Play", and you don't intend to, here's a little back story about Jasmine. Jasmine has been a servant all of her life, and was born into a family of servants. Her mother was the hand maiden to Fire Lady Ursa, and thus had very strong ties in the palace. When she was five and Zuko was six, she was given to him as a playmate. What started as just a weak bond between servant and master sprouted into a strong, and vast friendship. This relationship was often made a bit complicated by the fact that Jasmine's father was the leader of the Fire Nation Resistance, and she was often sent on little info. gathering missions for him, forcing Zuko along. He never told her secret, and carried it to the grave with him. When Zuko was thirteen, and challenged to an Agni Kai by Fire Lord Ozai, Jasmine defended him, and almost put the Fire Lord on his back, but was defeated by trickery and deceit. As punishment, she was banished along with Zuko. Three years later is where our story begins.

* * *

CHAPTER 32: Farewell Is Like The End

"So, what am I looking at exactly?" Zuko asked after staring at the thing for five minutes.

Zuko stood with Jasmine, Gandalf, and Aragorn in an abandoned alley on the fifth tier of the city after dark. The object of their attention was a vortex, larger than a doorway, shifting and swirling with colors that Zuko had never seen before. When he first arrived with Jasmine at the scene, they were too amazed to say much of anything. It was an enchanting and terrifying sight that seemed to go on forever. Aragorn stood in a solid stance, his arms folded, and his face stern. Jasmine had done nothing but shake her head since they got there, and Gandalf paced restlessly, smoking his pipe like a dragon. Zuko, however, was still confused about what the bloody thing was.

"It is a tesseract*." answered Gandalf. "Much like the rabbit-hole that brought you both here, they are used to travel between worlds, almost a literal break in time. They are incredibly complicated works of magic, first discovered by a dear friend of mine, Charles Wallace, the youngest member of the Order."

"Well, where did it come from? How did you find it?" asked Jasmine, who was still shaking her head.

Gandalf sighed deeply, taking the pipe from his mouth.

"It cannot be said for certain. Like rabbit-holes, tesseracts appear at random, just as they vanish at random. It takes very powerful magic to summon one, yet I believe that this tesseract came on its own. As for locating it, I must admit that its presence would have come and gone without anyone's knowledge if a young boy had not been taking a short-cut home through the alley this evening. He discovered it here, and immediately came to Aragorn. I did not believe it until I saw it before my waking eyes."

Yeah, Zuko could relate.

"How long will it remain?" asked Aragorn in a serious, utterly authoritative tone.

Gandalf only shrugged.

"Not even the brightest of wizards can say. It may last for weeks. It may be gone by morning."

The four looked on in silence, watching the portal spiral, a passage from one place to another, a place that could be where they had always wanted to be. It was just too conveniently random for Zuko's taste. After all they had been through, another rabbit-hole, now?

Finally, Zuko asked the question that had been revolving around everyone's minds.

"Can this thing take us home?"

Gandalf looked doubtably at the tesseract, shaking his head, but there was a glint of wonder in his eyes.

"I...I am not sure. It could take you _somewhere_, but whether that place is your world is not certain. But, yes, I suppose technically - it could take you home."

Zuko looked to Jasmine, and was not surprised when her frightened eyes met with his. She still fiddled with the chain of her belt, running it through her hands, nervously wrapping and un-wrapping it around her finger. They had much to discuss. Zuko let the ring bury itself deeper and deeper into his pocket. There would be no proposals tonight.

-888-

Jasmine never expected a happy ending.

Ever since she was brought back from the Spirit World, she had come to the conclusion that she would live out what remained of her life in Middle-earth, most likely dying fighting in the War. The deal she had made with the Spirits only spoke of finishing Frodo's Quest, not going back to her birth world. And to be honest, Jasmine was okay with that. Great with it, actually. Middle-earth was a world that opened up and enveloped her unlike any home she had ever known. In Middle-earth, she had a purpose. She was more than just Prince Zuko's servant girl; she was a leader, a fighter, a knight and Lady. Zuko wanted her, loved her, and judging by all the signs that he had shown that night, had intended to marry her. The perfect happy ending.

Now, that all was in jeopardy of being lost.

After Gandalf had shown her and Zuko the tesseract, he advised them to talk about what they wished to do in length, and in a hurry. He did not know how long it would stay around, but he had a theory that one more day would be a solid bet. One day to decide if this life was what they truly wanted. Jasmine thought it was funny, in a way. They had no choice in coming to Middle-earth, now they were pulling out hair over the choice of leaving. As usual, Iroh was right: destiny is a funny thing.

Now, in their normal room, with only a few thin candles lighting the space, Jasmine picked at her cold pie while Zuko paced. Jasmine was so touched by the fact that he had even bothered to bake even though he hated cooking, so amazed that he could change so much. In Middle-earth, Zuko was not as abrasive or crude or mean. He was a beautiful prince that the people of Minas Tirith loved. That she loved. If they returned home, she knew that would change.

"We have to try." Zuko said, abruptly stopping in front of her.

Jasmine blinked at him in disbelief, not sure if he was serious or not.

"Try? Zuko, you heard what Gandalf said. He doesn't even know if the tesseract will take as home. We could get dropped off in a completely different world, and have to start all over again."

"I know that, but...it just seems like this is too much of a coincidence. I mean, another portal, right when the War's over? After everything we've been through, I know not to leave this to pure chance."

Jasmine, however, was not convinced.

"I don't know, Zuko. Who are we to say that fate is on our side, for once? I think we should just ignore it and move on."

Zuko suddenly wheeled on her, a fire behind his eyes.

"We can't just ignore it, Jazz! Why would we ignore what may be our one chance to go back home? That's where we've been trying to go since Hobbiton!"

"And you haven't mentioned going home since Rivendell!" Now, Jasmine was just as impassioned as he. "Besides, that place was never our _home_. We're exiles in that world, refugees running from the Fire Nation. Our destiny was dead, here we can make a true difference! Aragorn wants us to be ambassadors for Gondor, and have a home in Minas Tirith. Here, we can have a normal life!"

"_Normal!?_!" Zuko shouted, moving closer to her, his shoulders tense, and his eyes wide, frantic. "Tell me, Jasmine, what exactly is it about this place that is _normal_? Maybe it's the talking trees, or the three foot tall people who live in holes, or maybe the evil rings that start wars? This world is a fantasy , Jazz, a fantasy that we've bought in to!"

"I don't care!" Jasmine shouted, rising to her feet, letting the pie drop carelessly to the floor. She was beyond quelling her exasperation at that point.

"I don't care that maybe all of this is a lie, a dream that we haven't woken from yet! I'm happy here, Zuko, _we're_ happy! For the first time in my life I feel like I'm someone important, like I'm someone worth loving! Someone worth respecting. We have friends who care about us, who'd die for us, entire countries that hold us in high honor, isn't that what you want?"

"It doesn't matter what I want, what we want! It's our responsibility to finish what we started, not stay here, avoiding our responsibilities."

Then, it all clicked for Jasmine. This argument was no different than the one they had in Rivendell.

"Oh." she said slowly, her lips curling up into a disappointed smirk. "I see what this is, now. This is about you and the _Avatar_ again."

"This has nothing to do with the Avatar!" Zuko spat.

"It has everything to do with him! You, and the Avatar, and your precious _honor_! Will there ever come a day when you think of anything else?" Jasmine's patience was beginning to waver, much faster than Zuko's.

"Dammit, Jazz, this isn't about me!" Then, in a softer tone, he whispered. "Don't you miss home?"

Jasmine sat again on the edge of the bed, avoiding his eyes.

"Yeah. I mean, bits of it. I miss my family. I miss Iroh. But even during exile, I never expected to see my family again, and Iroh always finds a way of showing up when no one expects him. I still don't believe that he knew nothing about this whole thing. The cons out weigh the pros. I'd miss Middle-earth more, y_ou'd_ miss Middle-earth more."

Zuko's back suddenly turned to her, and she could practically see the tension rolling off of him.

"Well, if you like it so much here, I'll just go home without you!"

Jasmine's heart was cold, like it was overwhelmed by a winter frost. The fire was clear in Zuko's voice, even if it was harsh. Jasmine felt the tears coming before the insult even registered.

"_You don't mean that._" she whispered, her voice like a cold wind through bare trees.

Zuko turned to face her, and upon seeing the hurt in her eyes, his face softened. He pinched the bridge of his nose, a nervous habit that she hadn't seen him use in weeks.

"I don't. At least, I don't think I do. I don't know what I mean. I'm going for a walk."

Zuko suddenly grabbed his green, Lorien cloak from the bed post, and made for the door. Jasmine jumped from the bed, catching his hand in hers, stopping him. He allowed her to hold him in place, but still kept his head turned from hers.

"You were going to ask me something before Legolas came for us." she said, struggling to keep her voice as even as possible, even though she wanted nothing more than to fall apart. "What was it?"

Zuko's head dropped, his hair falling around his face. His sigh shook his entire being. When his eyes turned to hers, Jasmine saw just as much confusion in him as was currently breaking her.

Softly, he whispered, "It doesn't matter anymore."

With a quick pull, Zuko drew his hand from hers, and continued towards the door. Jasmine allowed the tears and frustration to flow freely as she watched Zuko unlatch the door to their room.

"Zuko, where are you going?" she all but shouted.

"On a walk!"

Then, the door shut behind him, leaving Jasmine alone.

Her legs no longer held the strength to stand, and she collapsed against the wall, sobbing into her beautiful dress, her body shaking with each breath.

Jasmine never expected a happy ending.

But that didn't lessen the pain that came with not getting one.

-888-

Jazz always said that there truly wasn't anything more beautiful than a Middle-earth sunrise. And as Zuko watched the sun crest over Pelennor in a brilliant burst of color, he had to agree.

It was in fact the first sunrise he had seen since arriving in Minas Tirith. He slept in with Jazz almost every morning, finding more fascination in the warmth of her skin than the warmth of the morning sun. Yet, on that particular morning, he had not woken up next to Jasmine. In fact, he hadn't even returned to their shared room. The royal suit was still empty, so Zuko swept the rose petals from the massive bed, and spent his night alone. It was that night when he realized how much he had come to rely on Jasmine's body next to his. He couldn't even fall asleep without his arms wrapped around her, her body pressed against his. It was actually kinda pathetic. But, pathetic in what she would describe as "an increasingly adorable" way. He wanted to make it so he would wake every morning holding her, and he was close, too. But that meddling fate decided to intervene. Now, he didn't really know what he wanted.

"It is a beautiful sunrise."

Zuko smirked, a cross between amusement and annoyance in his grin. But no surprise. At this point, there were no surprises.

"Is this another 'maybe dream'?" he asked, still facing the horizon. Lady Galadriel laughed - a light, beautiful sound like water trickling through a stream.

"Only if you believe it to be so, my Prince."

Zuko rolled his eyes, running his fingers through his free-hanging hair. Honestly, did everyone in Middle-arth speak in riddles, or was it just the people he associated with?

"Do you Elves ever just_ say_ a thing? What's with all the riddles?"

Galadriel only shrugged, a physical motion that Zuko didn't think Elves were even capable of.

"I suppose it is way of saying what needs to be said without saying much at all."

Zuko cut an annoyed glare at her alluring and ageless face, at her ethereal form clothed in white, and she only grinned in return. Well, this was it. Zuko had officially lost his mind.

"So, let me guess, you're here to tell me how my destiny is some massive prophecy, or that I need to stop working against myself, or that I need to listen to Jasmine so she can 'help me find my path'?" Zuko's voice was heavy with sarcasm, but really all he felt was exhaustion. Galadriel moved closer to him, studying his face with a type of pity.

"No, Prince Zuko. Despite all you might believe, I am not here to dictate to you. I feel that you may have questions of your own?"

Zuko lowered his head, forcing his eyes on the cool stone he was leaning on. He did have questions - so many questions - but he did not know what to ask. Very little in his life had he bothered to ask the questions, but they were always fighting for dominance in his head. He knew that this might be the last time any wise, all-seeing person who might actually have answers ever bothered to ask, so he figured might as well take advantage of it.

"Am I doing the right thing?" he asked softly, turning his head from Galadriel. "Am I making the right decision?"

Galadriel actually sighed, tossing a strand of her golden hair over her shoulder.

"That is a very difficult question to answer, young Prince. At times, I know that it is difficult to know whether one bend in the road leads to a better place than the other. I know that these are questions that have often times been at turmoil within you."

"Yeah, once. Back home. But, for the few months I've been here, with the Company, I've never doubted what I was doing. I was helping Frodo, and my friends, and I knew that it was right. But now that the War's over...I'm confused again. I can't stay in Middle-earth forever, not anymore. Aragorn said that I could be a great king someday, but I can't do that here."

Galadriel nodded, the sun illuminating the deep color in her eyes.

"You are correct. You have the potential to be one of the greatest Fire Lords your world has ever known. And the potential to be your worlds largest disappointment."

Zuko snickered bitterly.

"Wow, no pressure." he mumbled. If all she wanted to do was remind him of his eminent failure, then why did she bother to come? He could do that to himself.

"I do not mean to pressure you, young Prince. I only mean to help you." There was sincerity in her voice, a true want to help him, so he softened his frustration.

"Right. I'm sorry."

"There is no need to apologize, Zuko. You have walked the darkest road out of many of us. A road that will grow darker still. And what of Jasmine? She wishes to remain here, correct?"

"She thinks we can have a normal life here." he said, his very voice an exhale. Galadriel grinned, a faraway look to her face, so smooth and unblemished, like living alabaster.

"She is right, you two will have a simple life together if you stay in Middle-earth. You will serve as ambassadors for Gondor, will fight in Gondor's wars, constantly travel across the world. You will be married in the light of the sun, surrounded by your friends. Your lives will never lack in love and passion. Every morning you will find something new to love about her. She will bear you many children, and you will watch them grow in life and in love. You will grow old together. And, in the end, you will die together, smiling."

A beat of silence passed between them before Zuko whispered, "And if we leave?"

In a voice just as hushed, Galadriel responded, "I cannot say. Your world is not my - jurisdiction. That future is blind to me. At least, the specifics of that future. I do know that if you leave Middle-earth through the tesseract...things will change."

Zuko finally turned his golden eyes to her, and jumped when her eyes instantly connected with his, her face drawn and grave.

"What things?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

In a foreboding tone, she whispered, "Everything."

Another beat passed. Galadriel was right about Elves and their riddles: she managed to say all that needed to be said without saying much at all.

"Well." he said, again turning away from her. "That doesn't leave me much of a choice."

"That is not so, Prince Zuko. Not long ago, I told you that you will always have a choice, and that has not changed. You stand now at the first of many crossroads in your destiny, and you have but to ask yourself one question with one answer: Which do you want more? Your throne, or Jasmine? For one cannot live while the other exists."

That hit something within Zuko. The prospect of losing Jasmine - no matter what the price - was impossible for him. He lost her once already, he did not know if he could live through it again. Intent on saying as much to Galadriel, he turned to face her fully, but his voice caught when he saw the Lady of Light gone, leaving him alone with one answer, but a million questions.

-888-

Jasmine walked the quiet halls of the marble library, the only sound being the echo of her steps against the stone. The rows and rows of stacked scrolls and leather-bound books went on forever, vanishing down wide hallways, lit only by sunlight. Jasmine had heard about the Library of Minas Tirith from Ceola and Zuko, but with all that had been going on with the coronation and wedding and such, she had not found the time. Now, she was able to walk among pure history, and take it in one beautiful manuscript at a time.

Now, she found herself on the far wall of the library, in a wide room made up of long tables lined with unlit candles and ink pots, walking slowly along the circular surface. About a week before, the artist commissioned to paint a fresco depicting scenes from the Quest of the One Ring. Jasmine had heard the Hobbits raving about the massive visual representation of their journey - since apparently Pippin and Merry had narrated the whole thing for the artist - but she had not understood what the big deal was until now. It reminded her in a way of the paintings surrounding the shards of Narsil in Rivendell, yet these images were ones she vividly recognized.

They were all there. They started with Bilbo's birthday party, and ended with Aragorn's coronation, with every scene in between. Their meeting with Tom Bombadil in the Old Forest even made it in there, somehow. Seeing their entire path spread out before her in beautiful detail, it brought both a smile to her lips and tears to her eyes. There were even scenes that she had missed due to her, well, untimely absence. Boromir's death was just as bracing in paint as it must have been in reality. Laid across a leaf strewn ground, arrows protruding from his body, Zuko and Aragorn kneeling beside him. Even though his face was pale and drawn in pain, the Captain of Gondor still was the image of nobility. Jasmine held her fingers up to the cool surface, attempting to reach back in time to the moment where things truly changed for the small Company.

"Goodbye, my friend." she whispered. "I could sure use your advice right about now."

There was the sudden, reverberating noise of a book falling onto the hard floor, shocking Jasmine out of her reverie. She turned to see Gandalf emerging from within the stacks, wearing a rather embarrassed look on his aged face.

"Oh, Gandalf," said Jasmine in a breathy tone, her hand immediately going to her chest. "I'm sorry, I thought I was alone in here."

"No, forgive me, Jasmine. I should have made my presence known."

Jasmine grinned as she watched Gandalf approach her, his ancient eyes kind and benevolent, his back slightly bent. Even with all of the incredible power she knew Gandalf could call forth at any time, behind it all, Gandalf was just a sweet old man. It was comforting, knowing that at least some things were still simple.

"Taking advantage of this huge library?" she asked, motioning towards the small, worn looking book in Gandalf's hand.

"Ah, yes." said the wizard with a wide smile as he held the book up into the light. "It has been so long since I have had the time for leisurely reading. A favorite of mine, a collection of sonnets about the life and adventures of Finrod Felagund. He was a brother of Galadriel, and founded the first Minas Tirith. I know the mythology all too well, but sometimes stories are just too good to only hear once."

Jasmine nodded with a strained grin, but the external happiness did not show in her eyes. Gandalf could see as much.

"I went to the alley this morning." he said, taking slow strides towards her. "The tesseract is still there. Have you and Zuko spoken about it?"

Jasmine laughed in a dark, bitter tone, her eyes still on the fresco.

"Yeah, we didn't really _speak_. Yelled, more like it."

"Oh." said Gandalf, drawing out the word in a sing-song voice. "I see. So you are having disagreements about whether to use the tesseract or not."

Jasmine nodded, blinking back tears for the tenth time that morning.

"He thinks we should try, even though there's a chance we won't get home. He's so desperate to get back. I don't understand it, Gandalf, I haven't heard him mention finding a way back in months, and now it's like the only thing he cares about!"

Then, Jasmine turned to stare up at the older man, her turmoil clear on her face.

"He didn't come back to our room last night, Gandalf. I fell asleep and woke up in that bed alone. Everything started off so well, but now it's all falling apart. I mean, look at this." She held out her arm, making a wide arch over the fresco. "Look at all we've done, all we've been through. Did you ever think it would end up this way?"

"No. No, my dear, I did not. I never could have surmised that one small Hobbit would become a hero, or that two strangers on the Eastern Road would become such dear friends. I never knew how any of it would end. But, I am glad. So glad, in fact, that I do not know what to do with myself. Sauron was my enemy from my Age, and now he is defeated. Perhaps I shall take a holiday to the Shire, or Rivendell, or wherever I want! I feel as if the weight of all the earth has been lifted from me."

"I'm glad, Gandalf." Jasmine said, finding peace in his happiness. "Out of all of us, you deserve this peace. This Fellowship would not exist if it were not for you."

"Ah, do not give me all the credit. There are powers at work here that far exceed mine." he said with a playful wink. Jasmine shook her head, laughing to herself. More riddles. Some things never changed.

"I know you fear what is to come, Jasmine." Gandalf said suddenly, his eyes scanning over the fresco. "What lies on the other side of that tesseract."

"It's not that, that I fear, Gandalf."said Jasmine with a slight shake of her head. "I know that home is where we need to go, where we need to be. Where _Zuko_ needs to be. But I don't know how much time I'll have over there. A year could have passed already. I-I don't want to lose him. And if we go back, I know I'm going to lose him." Jasmine could not stop the broken sigh that came forth from someplace deep and darnk within her, bringing warm tears with it.

"I know I'm being selfish, but, _Agni_, I don't want to lose him, Gandalf!"

Suddenly, Gandalf's thin arms were wrapped around Jasmine, holding her to his chest, allowing her to weep into his white robes.

"There is no selfishness in finding love and wishing to hold onto it, Jasmine." Gandalf whispered, brushing her hair back from her face. "And who knows? Just because the scenery changes does no mean that the play has ended."

"But, he's going somewhere I can't follow." she said in a muffled and strained voice. "Fire Lords don't marry servants, Gandalf! I know we have to go back. The world needs him. But he won't need me."

"Oh, he will need you, Jasmine." said Gandalf, his voice soft and consoling, reaching into her heart and wrapping its frigid surface in caring warmth.

"Before the end, he will need you."

-8-8-

Leaving the library behind, Jasmine made for the sixth level, in search of Zuko. After ranting and raving and blubbering like a fool into Gandalf's robes, she knew what she had to do. She realized that none of this was ever about her. She had tried - had hoped - that it could be, for once. But no matter which way the dial was turned, the ultimate journey was Zuko's. He was the one who would change the face of the world, whether for better or ill. It was her purpose was to stand beside him, through to the end.

She turned at a sharp corner, sprinting up a wide set of stone stairs, overgrown with ivy, when she heard rushed steps coming behind her.

"Lady Jasmine!"

Jasmine's steps halted instantly, even though she wanted desperately to keep running. _Come on, feet, move!_ ,she mentally shouted, but apparently her body was no longer taking direction from her mind.

"My Lady." The voice was no longer frantic, more pleading, but still impassioned. Slowly, she turned, one foot on the step above her to see Hayward grasping the banister, staring up at her with those bright green eyes that still caught her off guard.

"Hayward?" Her voice came out in a low whisper, like even it did not wish to make the blow that would ultimately break his heart.

"Is it true that you and Lord Zuko are leaving Middle-earth?"

Jasmine's mouth opened and closed, gaping like a fish on dry land. News in Minas Tirith certainly did spread fast.

"Um...where did you...? How did you...?"

"Is it true?"

Jasmine knew that she couldn't lie to Hayward, not even if she wished to. She respected him too much for that.

"Yes, it's true. Tomorrow, most like."

"And will you return?"

The words caused physical pain in Jasmine's chest as she spoke them.

"No. No, I don't believe we will."

A whimper that shattered Jasmine's heart came out of Hayward, and she could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"You do not have to leave." he said in a desperate tone, taking a step up towards her on the stairs. "I can give you a good life here. I am an ambassador for Rohan, you are a knight of Gondor. We can travel wherever we want, do whatever we want. I have true position now, and a sharp sword. You will never want for anything, of that I promise you! Leave your old home behind, leave Zuko behind. He has only just decided that he loves you, I have loved you from the moment I saw you! Now that I have lived in this world with you, I cannot imagine it without you. Make a new home with me, my Lady."

Jasmine actually gasped, taking a physical step back. She loved Hayward as a friend - and in time, could love him as something more if Zuko was absent from her life - but for him to actually ask her to leave her world behind was unexpected, even for him.

"You would ask me to abandon my home, my family, my _prince_ for you?" she asked in a voice more disbelieving than spiteful.

"I would."

In a matter of milliseconds, Hayward had climbed to steps two at a time to her, grasping her now limp hand in his, squeezing it tightly. Jasmine looked down at her hand, feeling awkward and out of place in his once platonic but now romantic embrace. This was not where she belonged. His eyes caught hers, and held her there, unmoving, unwavering, expressing to her everything she needed to know.

Then, in a whisper softer than the light of a single flame, with just as much heat, he whispered, "Marry me, Jasmine."

Jasmine struggled to swallow, but found her mouth uncomfortably dry. She knew that he was right. She could have a beautiful life with Hayward, a normal life. She could grow with him, bear his children, sleep in his arms, learn to love him. They would travel to Edoras, and dine with his brothers and father, laughing and enjoying the company that came with family. She would have a true family again. Perhaps even with the difference in the passing in time between Middle-earth and her world, she could even grow old with him. But even in all of its simplicity and beauty, she knew that, that life would be hollow without Zuko. She crossed through death's threshold, and back again for her prince. She loved him. Whatever path he followed, it would have to be hers, as well. No matter how much she wished for it to be different.

"I'm sorry, Hayward." she said, drawing her hand from his grasp. She looked down at him with sorrowful eyes, wishing desperately that she could change things, make things perfect for him. He was one of her dearest friends. disappointing him was like setting her very self ablaze. Perhaps in another world, another age, another life - it would be their time.

"I can't."

Leaving no time for him to respond, Jasmine turned and sprinted double time up the steep stairs, blinking back the torturous tears that came with saying goodbye for the last time.

-888-

Zuko pacing had formed a trench in the ornate rug beneath his feet, making it seem like he had been pacing for an age. He had waited in the room he shared with Jasmine for hours it seemed, knowing that she would show up sooner or later. And when she did, he had a lot to say.

Finally, the thick, oak door swung open, revealing a heavily panting Jazz. When her eyes saw him, she stopped instantly, and Zuko could see a literal shudder run through her.

"Zuko." Her voice came out as a statement, not a question.

"Jazz." he answered, just as uncertain.

Jasmine closed the door behind her, latching it closed. Wringing her hands in front of her, she walked towards him, her bottom lip drawn in between her teeth in a nervous gesture. But, by Agni, she was beautiful. It had only been half a day, and Zuko missed her like it had been half a lifetime.

"I have something to say." she said, finally meeting his eyes.

"Me too." he responded, just as wary.

"I've thought about it a lot..."

"I've realized a lot of things.."

"And,"

"And,"

"I want to stay in Middle-earth."/"I want to go through the portal."

Pause.

"What?"/"What?"

"Woah, wait a minute." said Zuko, regaining control over the now terribly confusing situation. "You...you want to go back?" After the night before, that was nothing close to what Zuko expected.

Jasmine sighed heavily, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah. You're right, we can't stay here. We don't have to anymore. We set out to save the Shire, and it has been saved. The Fellowship's quest is ended."

Zuko only stared, dumbfounded and elated all at the same time.

"You're serious? You'd really go back with me?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes dramatically, folding her arms over her chest.

"Zuko, come on. You're my best friend, and the man I love. Of course I'd go back with you."

Zuko took a stop closer to her, slowly, unless the frustration she was feeling the night before decided to rise to the surface again.

"But I thought you love it here."

Jasmine shrugged, her eyes suddenly downcast.

"I do love it here. But...I love you more. But, wait, did you not just say that you wanted to stay here? After everything I heard last night?"

"I want to stay with you." he said, crossing to her in two strides. "Wherever you go, I will go. I want my honor, my throne, my destiny, yes. But I want you more. And if there comes a choice between you and that road, I'll always choose you."

Jasmine's grin was so bright that it would out shine the morning sun. She took both of his hands in hers, holding them to her chest.

"Then let's go home."

No longer able to hold himself still, Zuko drew Jasmine to him, locking his lips with hers in a brief, sweet kiss. When they drew apart, he could not let her go even then. He held her to him, wrapping his arms around her, holding her so close that they could have been one.

"Nothing will change, Jazz, I promise you." he whispered into her hair. "We're doing the right thing. I know it."

Jasmine did not answer, only nodded into the fabric of his shirt, her tears staining his skin. Zuko told himself that they were tears of joy, of happiness over the prospect of returning to their own world, but even as he held her, feeling the weight of her ring still in his pocket, he doubted even that.

* * *

**AN: So, there it is! Another emotional whirlwind, but they pretty much describes Jasmine and Zuko's relationship. Next chapter will be the end of the journey, and what a chapter in will be, so look out for it! Thank you for reading, and please review!**

**P.S. Also, just a little bit of fun before I wrap this up. The title of the chapter is a line from a especially sad song from a classic Disney movie that deals especially in friendship against all odds, much like "Into the West". The first person to guess what movie that is will get a special shout out in the last chapter, and maybe even a sneak peek! Yeah, I know, it's a little cheesy, but if you are a Disney fan like I am, you'll understand what I mean.**

*** This is a reference from Madeline L'Engle's "A Wrinkle In Time" novel. In her young adult piece, a tesseract is like a wormhole that connects two different points in time and space - a literal wrinkle in time. Charles Wallace is also a character from "A Wrinkle In Time". His character is essentially a boy genius, but there is also something incredibly supernatural about him. If any of you like classic, youth and young adult fiction/fantasy like "The Chronicles of Narnia", read the "A Wrinkle In Time" series if you haven't already, it is absolutely amazing.**


	34. Chapter 33: I'll Be Seeing You

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Lord of the Rings" (books or movies) or "Avatar: The Last Airbender" or "Harry Potter" or "The Chronicles of Narnia" or any other book and/or movie I happen to mention

AUTHOR'S NOTE: "Here at last, dear friends, on the shores of the Sea comes the end of our Fellowship in Middle-earth." Well, everyone this is the end. By far the LONGEST chapter I have ever written for anything, ever! But, I think this story deserves to go out with a bang, don't you?

Juts some notes first, a great majority of this chapter will be referring directly - sometimes word for word - to episodes from Avatar: The Last Airbender, specifically the last three episodes of season two, and all of season three. I've written it so it is pretty easy to distinguish what's going on with the Avatar plot, but if you are not so much an ATLA fan, and more of an LOTR fan, I would suggest looking up an ATLA wiki and just getting a general summary of what's going on during these episodes before starting this chapter. It is not entirely necessary, but it could be helpful. If you're already an ATLA fan, you'll be able to follow along perfectly.

Another good chunk of this chapter will be following the plot of my first JasminexZuko story, "The Games We Play" which takes place a few months after the ATLA finale. Essentially, in this little fanfiction world, "The Promise" didn't happen. I pretty much go over the events from TGWP briefly, but with plenty of necessary narrative, but if you want it all in more detail, just skim over TGWP. But, like I said before, it is not necessary.

Another suggestion: before starting the chapter, I would really suggest going on youtube and looking up the title song "I'll Be Seeing You", specifically the Jimmy Durante version. The lyrics are amazing and get the vibe across perfectly, but to really get into the essence of what this chapter is, there's nothing like hearing the music itself.

Speaking of youtube, (see how I did that there?) when you get to the **-PLAY HERE-** note, go to youtube and look up LOTR-Epilogue(Farewells) and use the one by JediLegacy. I tried to write as close to the music as possible, so forgive me if it's a little off.

Before we shove off, I just went to give a huge, epic shout out to all of my readers and reviewers, especially my regulars (fantasywind, Through Jaded Eyes, FireheartNinja, DarkAngel620, HakushoRurouni) just to name a few. You guys have been my Samwise, if it wasn't your amazing support, I wouldn't have finished this quest. This chapter is dedicated to all of you. So, on we go, and enjoy the final chapter of "Into the West"!

- WriteroftheRevolution

P.S. This is a special shout out to taterbug0491 for knowing that the title of the previous chapter was a line from the song "Goodbye May Seem Forever" from Disney's "The Fox and the Hound". Congrats, and long live Disney! :)

P.S.S If you haven't read "The Games We Play", and you don't intend to, here's a little back story about Jasmine. Jasmine has been a servant all of her life, and was born into a family of servants. Her mother was the hand maiden to Fire Lady Ursa, and thus had very strong ties in the palace. When she was five and Zuko was six, she was given to him as a playmate. What started as just a weak bond between servant and master sprouted into a strong, and vast friendship. This relationship was often made a bit complicated by the fact that Jasmine's father was the leader of the Fire Nation Resistance, and she was often sent on little info. gathering missions for him, forcing Zuko along. He never told her secret, and carried it to the grave with him. When Zuko was thirteen, and challenged to an Agni Kai by Fire Lord Ozai, Jasmine defended him, and almost put the Fire Lord on his back, but was defeated by trickery and deceit. As punishment, she was banished along with Zuko. Three years later is where our story begins.

* * *

CHAPTER 33: I'll Be Seeing You

_I'll be seeing you,_

_In all the old, familiar places,_

_That this heart of mine embraces,_

_All day through! _

_In that small café._

_The park across the way._

_The children's carousel._

_The chestnut trees,_

_The wishing well._

_I'll be seeing you,_

_In every lovely, summer's day._

_In everything that's light and gay._

_I'll always think of you that way._

_I'll find you in the morning sun,_

_And when the night is new;_

_I'll be looking at the moon,_

_But I'll be seeing you._

_I'll see you in that small café._

_The park across the way._

_The children's carousel._

_The chestnut trees,_

_The wishing well._

_I'll be seeing you,_

_In every lovely, summer's day._

_In everything that's light and gay._

_I'll always think of you that way._

_I'll find you in the morning sun,_

_And when the night is new;_

_I'll be looking at the moon,_

_But I'll be seeing you._

_I'll be seeing you, _

_I'll be seeing you..._

_- Jimmy Durante _

-888-

Zuko rose early that morning, in the twilight before the dawn, leaving Jasmine still asleep in their bed. It was not his inner fire that woke him this morning, but something else, a type of anxiousness he could not shake. He told himself that he was just nervous about going through the tesseract, or still excited after the feast they had shared with the Company the night before, but he knew that, that was not the cause at all. There was a sadness in his heart, a heaviness. This was not only the day he would be returning home, but leaving home, as well.

The day before, it was a day of settling affairs. Anything they borrowed, they returned, they said goodbye to people like Beregond and Queen Arwen. They decided to leave in the early hours of the morning as to not draw attention. They had also said goodbye to their mounts. The horses were almost members of the Company themselves, and were dear friends to them. Jasmine's relationship with Nightwing was so strong that she cried when she removed his reins and saddle for the last time. They both made Gandalf promise that Nightwing and Haldis would make it back to the plains of Rohan, and also that they would stay together. Apparently, Jasmine was right when she said that the stallion had a reputation. Haldis was pregnant with one of the _mearh_. Jasmine thought it was hilarious. Zuko was personally offended, like it was his own daughter who was illegitimately impregnated by a scoundrel.

Zuko dressed quickly, easily, in his boots and pants from Rivendell, and his white shirt from Minas Tirith. His dao dual swords hung on a peg on the wall next to the door, and even thought they weren't leaving for at least an hour, he strapped them on anyway, and tucked Boromir's dagger in his belt. He dug his old, burlap pack that Gandalf had given him in Hobbiton out of the trunk in the far corner of the room, almost forgetting where Ceola had stored it. He had spent so much time with that very pack thrown over his shoulder, when he put it way the first time, his body felt literally lighter. Now, he was pulling it out again. It was like reuniting with an old friend.

He quietly dumped the contents of his pack onto the floor, and was not surprised when he saw the what few things he laid out before him. They were all bits and pieces of the Quest: the green tunic Jasmine had given him at Helm's Deep, an extra pair of laces for his boots, a whetstone he had borrowed from Aragorn, and never bothered to give back, a wrinkled up map of the Shire, an empty water skin, and a half-eaten piece of _lembas_. He thought about leaving the green tunic, then felt it in his hands again, tried it on for size, and decided to keep it anyway. Seeing as there was little else for him to do, and his mind was too jittery to coax back to sleep, he chose to fill his water skin, just for the heck of it. Besides, having it empty unnerved him for some reason. Sticking the_ lembas_ in his mouth to work on later, he checked on Jasmine's sleeping form, then silently left the room in search of a well.

The city was still slumbering, no one but the tom cats and morning doves there to keep him company. It was actually rather nice, walking through the cobblestone streets without the noise of city life. For a moment, he felt that he was the only one there, the only one to witness the majesty of the tall walls and ancient roads. The city was bright and new again, just as it was the day it was built. In fact, as he turned a corner, Zuko thought he saw one of Gondor's kings walking down a solemn street, his head held high, and the nobility of the Numenor about his face. But, when he looked again, he was gone.

He finally found a small, stone well near the entrance to the fifth level, sheltered by a steep wall, shrouded in ivy. However, he was not alone. There was a small girl with long, dark brunette hair woven into a single braid there, as well, reaching up on her toes to reach the pulley that descended the bucket into the water. Zuko had to applaud her tenacity, considering that the well itself was near three feet taller than her, but he couldn't continue to let her suffer.

"Let me help." he said, reaching over her head, grasping the pulley with ease. When she turned her head to look up at him, her too-big-for-her-face blue eyes widened in shock and awe, focused entirely on his face. Zuko thought for a moment that she was staring at his scar, since it was known for frightening small children, but when she gasped in open elation, he thought differently.

"You are Lord Zuko, the Prince of Flame, aren't you?"

Zuko smirked, lowering the old bucket into the clean water below. That was a new one.

"Yeah, I guess I am." he said, smiling down at her.

"My papa said that you saved the King's life in Mordor. He said that you shot lightning from your hands, and turned into a dragon and breathed fire from your mouth!" The girl was so excited, he thought she might tire herself out.

"Well, not exactly." he said, laughing at her enthusiasm. "I didn't turn into a dragon, but I did shoot lightning from my hands, just that once. And I guess I did save the king's life, but he's saved my life hundreds of time. I was just returning a favor."

"Wow, that's amazing!" she exclaimed in that high, shrill tone that only children could reach. "Is it true that you and the Lady of White Flame are in love? My momma said that you're in love."

It took Zuko a minute for figure out who the Lady of White Flame was, but once he did, he blushed slightly, pulling on the old ropes, hearing the water slosh around in the bucket.

"Your momma's right. We are in love."

"I hope I fall in love someday. With a knight or a prince." said the child with a wistful, dreamy sigh.

"Oh, with those pretty blue eyes? Trust me, the prince of Gondor himself will fall at your feet." he said, winking at her, causing a bright red blush to stain her round face.

The bucket at last emerged from within the well, full to the brim with clear, spring water. He tied off the pulley, then removed the bucket, setting it before the small girl.

"Do you mind if I take a bit of your water?" he asked, showing her his water skin. She nodded so fervently that her braid bounced about her head like a tail. He only filled half of the item, not wanting to waste the water for her family.

"Thanks for the water...?"

"Aelflaed." said instantly, catching on to Zuko's search for her name.

"Aelflaed? That's a pretty name."

"Thank you, Lord Zuko." she said, again blushing bright red. "Well, I need to get home now, so momma can make breakfast." She lifted the handle of the bucket over her small shoulder, almost stumbling from the weight.

"Want me to help you take that home?" he asked, knowing that she wouldn't make it far with that thing.

"No, no need. My house is right down the street. My papa's a blacksmith. You know, my papa told me something else. He said that you and the Lady Jasmine helped save the world. He said that you're heroes! When I grow up, I'm going to be a hero, too." There was no question in her eyes, just hard certainty that came with unbendable will.. Zuko didn't doubt her for a second.

"I know you will. Get on home, now."

"Yes sir. Goodbye, Lord Zuko!" she shouted over her shoulder, a smile like a star on her bright face. Then she turned, and began to totter down the street, holding the bucket with all of the strength her little body had in her, a trail of well water sloshing behind her. Zuko smiled, shaking his head as he watched, wiping away stray tears. He was not ashamed to admit it, not anymore. He loved Middle-earth, loved it with all he had, and he was going to miss it everyday.

-8-8-

When Zuko returned to the door to his room, the sun was beginning to rise, and the day had begun. It would be time for them to leave soon. Zuko opened the door, expecting to see Jasmine still dozing in bed, hoping to see that image of the morning light on her bare skin one last time, but instead she was just as awake as he. She stood fully dressed in, surprisingly, her Rohan ensemble. She stood at the edge of the bed with multiple dresses, most he recognized, laid out before her. Her face was pensive.

"I can't decide." she said without glancing up.

"What?" he asked with an amused smirk, closing the door behind him. She finally looked up at him, and the ghost of a smile crossed her lips when her eyes met his, then they went back to the wardrobe before her.

"I can't decide which ones I want to take with me."

Zuko came to stand next to her, and laughed out loud when he saw all of the wardrobes she had used to cover the entire expanse of their bed. Her dark purple, green velvet, and red and blue dresses from Rivendell, her scarlet dress from the celebration after Helm's Deep, her casual Minas Tirith dress, her coronation dress, the dress she wore on his birthday, a delicate, white gown he had not seen before that apparently she had worn in Lothlorien, her Knight of Gondor cloak, and countless shifts, chemises, and belts, not to mention her black _mithril_. Pretty much every outfit she had worn in Middle-earth besides the hanfu she arrived in. That didn't include the throwing knives, and stars, and daggers, and her foldable bow, and her quiver.

"Jazz, you've seriously been carrying all of this stuff all this time?"

"It's not_ stuff_, Zuko." she said vehemently. "People gave me these dresses, they're all gifts. I couldn't just turn them down, and they're all so beautiful. I know I have to leave some behind, but I don't know which ones."

"Well, first off, leave the Rivendell dresses." he said instantly, not even having to think about it.

"What, why?"

"Because they're old, Jasmine, you've been carrying them around for months. I'm sure Arwen will take them back, I don't think she brought a lot of things from Rivendell. And it's not like you have nothing else for a keepsake. Your boots and that comb are both from Rivendell."

"Well...okay." With a heavy sigh, she drew an "x" in the air over the dresses. "What about the Lorien dress?"

"Keep the _mithril_ instead. More useful."

"The Minas Tirith dresses?"

"They'll take up too much room."

"My knight's cloak?"

"Still, too much room. But I guess I can put in my pack."

"My birthday dress?"

"I'm just going to tear it off of you, anyway."

"Honestly, Zuko, you're no fun."

Zuko only shrugged. That wasn't a complete lie.

"Now, you should definitely keep this." he said, picking up the silver-white coronation dress. "It's beautiful, and you look beautiful in it."

Jasmine grinned softly, running her fingers over the magical material.

"Goldberry did make it especially for me. It's by far the most beautiful thing I've ever owned. You're right. I'll take this one."

As Jasmine folded the dress neatly, and proceeded to repack her sack, Zuko sat on the edge of the bed, looking around the room.

"I'm really going to miss this place." he said, more to himself than to her. Jasmine nodded, her chest rising in a long, deep sigh.

"Yeah. Me too."

Suddenly, the door to their room flew open, and Ceola stood there, panting heavily like she had just run a mile. Her crimson hair stuck out in all directions, making her look like a living flame. Zuko had to struggle not to laugh.

"Thank the Valar, you haven't left yet!" she said, holding her hand to her rapidly beating heart.

"Ceola, you didn't have to get up so early just to see us off." said Jasmine, strapping on her long sword, and item she'd been carrying with her since the beginning.

"No, my Lady, I had to. I couldn't very well let you vanish off the face of the earth without a proper goodbye." Ceola then moved towards Jasmine, her arms open for a hug that she quickly returned. The two friends stayed like that for a good minute, not saying anything, only embracing. When the finally drew back, both were wiping away tears.

"It has been an honor serving you, Jasmine." Ceola whispered, her face smiling even though her eyes wept.

"No, my friend. The honor was mine. Minas Tirith wouldn't have been so amazing without you. Now, promise me that you'll take days off, and not work so hard. Visit your family on the coast, wear some of these gowns, go to festivals, meet a guy, have _fun_. For me. Please."

Ceola nodded, brushing her hair back from her face.

"Alright. For you."

Zuko took that as a cue to go ahead and intervene before he had two weeping women on his hands.

"What about me? Don't I get a hug from my second favorite girl?" he said, standing. Ceola turned to his smirking face, his arms held wide before her. She rolled her eyes in obvious annoyance, but slowly, she walked into his embrace.

"You, _my Lord_, have caused me more headaches than I can bear. But I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Ceola." he whispered into her hair. Suddenly, the Gondorian girl drew back, staring up at him wide, fiery, dangerous eyes, her index finger waving in his face.

"But if you ever break Jasmine's heart, I will find you no matter how many holes I have to jump through, and make you pay!"

Zuko only nodded and murmured a "Yes, ma'am." He had no doubt that the red-head would do just that.

The door opened once again, but now Faramir stood in the threshold, looking handsome and kind as always, but this time there was a sadness in his eyes where a spark used to be. His presence alone was enough of a sign for Zuko.

"It is time." he said, his voice breaking as he spoke.

_Is it really time, already?_ Zuko mentally questioned. Yet, when he sun sensed, determining the position of the sun, he found that it was in fact time for them to go. The heaviness in his heart only grew.

"Well. I guess we better get going, Jazz." he said, taking their Lothlorien cloaks off of a peg on the wall, and handing one to her. She took it slowly, as if she thought that was enough to slow the movement of time. Zuko settled the soft material over his shoulders, securing it with the elven brooch. Just feeling the sheltering protection of the fabric around him again was a slight comfort. Zuko turned to see Jasmine too securing the brooch, throwing her sack over her shoulder. His smile came on its own at the sight of her downed in full travel gear, like she was what felt like years ago. That was proof enough that no matter where they went or what they did, they would forever by a part of the Fellowship.

-8-8-

After many short, teary goodbyes from Ceola, Faramir was leading Zuko and Jasmine down the quiet streets of Minas Tirith. They saw very few faces as they passed, one of them being Hayward.

Zuko had caught him out of the corner of his eye, leaning against a column in a dark hallway. His eyes were initially focused on Jasmine - hard and unwavering, yet full of a type of regret - but she ignored his gaze. But when he found Zuko's eyes, he held him there. A moment passed between the two of them that Zuko would not be able to properly describe until many years later. It was neither respect nor hate, but still profound. Hayward had been more of an annoyance than an enemy during the Quest, bult there were moments where Zuko thought the two of them could be friends. They were both stubborn, and ambitious, and unwilling to go down without a fight. Perhaps, if Zuko had more time, they could have been.

Hayward seemed to see the thoughts running through Zuko's mind, and must have felt the same sense of completion, for his mouth curled up in a slight smirk, and he titled his head - not much as a sign surrender, but more a sign of respect. Zuko copied his smirk, and nodded his head in return. He had to admit it: he was going to miss their little spats while scheming to capture Jasmine's affection. His father had always said that there was nothing wrong helpful competition. Of course, this coming from a man who set his children against each other for sport, Ozai's advice really wasn't that legitimate. But, you get the idea.

All too soon, the were at the corner that would lead to the alley that held their fate. The streets were beginning to fill with people as the morning continued to grow into day, so Jasmine and Zuko didn't have much time. The point of leaving so early was to avoid drawing attention to the tesseract. As far as the people of Minas Tirith knew, the two foreign heroes were returning to their home in the west. That story had held since Hobbiton, so there was no reason to give it up now.

"Well, this is where I say goodbye." said Faramir, now for the first time speaking to them directly. "I suspect that I am not meant to see such magic as this with my own eyes. And also, I fear weeping in your presence if I must actually see you leave." Even though the Steward was attempting to contain his composure, Zuko could see his resolve beginning to break.

Jasmine was the first to step forward, and being a strong enforcer of hugs, she wrapped him in one before he could even object. After a moment, Jasmine drew away, staring kindly up into the older man's face.

"Take care, Faramir." she whispered.

"You as well, Jasmine." he responded, his voice just as hushed. Zuko then approached him, grasping Faramir's right forearm in his left hand, then pulling him into a quick embrace.

"Be good to Lady Eowyn, Faramir. Or I just might have to come back." he said in good humor, smirking. Faramir laughed brightly, that same laugh that Zuko had seen often on Boromir's.

"I will hold you to that, Zuko."

Zuko gave Faramir's arm one more firm squeeze, then turned the corner, leaving the Steward of Gondor standing alone in the wide streets. Zuko turned his head to wave goodbye one last time, and he could have sworn that he saw a transparent Boromir standing there, fading in the rays of the sun, looking no different than the day he died. Even his horn hung at his side. Zuko smirked, then nodded his head at the Captain. Boromir winked in return, then patted his belt once. Zuko did the same, and looked down to see the dagger at his side. Boromir was right there, and always had been. When Zuko looked up again, Boromir's image had vanished, but his memory still hung in the cooling air.

Soon, the tesseract was in sight, just as strange and mystical as it had been when it was discovered. Zuko only expected maybe Gandalf and Aragorn to be there to send them off, but in fact the whole of the Company stood there, waiting. Even the Hobbits. Jasmine suddenly halted in her steps, causing Zuko to practically stumble into her.

"I can't do this." she whispered harshly. "It's too hard. I can't say goodbye to them like this." Her body was already trembling from holding back the tears.

"It's okay, Jazz." said Zuko, easing his hand into hers, and holding it firm. "I'm right here with you. I'll always be."

Jasmine did not look to him, but when Zuko felt her squeeze his hand, he knew that she understood.

As they approached, the Company turned towards them, some faces light, some grim, and some near hysteria - mainly the Hobbits. All faces that Zuko had come to know, befriend, and ultimately love. He was finding it difficult himself to keep his emotions in check.

**-PLAY HERE-**

The first person they came to was Legolas, who was showing more emotion on his ageless face than Zuko had seen in all of the months he'd known the Elf.

"Legolas, don't tell me you're crying." Zuko said, attempting to keep the mood light, even though it was quickly growing grim.

"I am not shedding tears of sorrow," he said, his bright eyes crossing between Zuko and Jasmine. "I am shedding tears of happiness. Happiness in the fact that I have known you two at all. It is a tradition among my people to not mourn when those we love leave us, but to rejoice for the time we have been with them. It will take me much longer to find that joy, but, I assure you, it is there. Now, come here, Zuko, you cannot be so harsh that you will deny me a departing hug."

"Oh, I don't know, Legolas, I might mess up your hair."

Legolas shook his head, managing to smile, but pulled Zuko into the embrace all the same. Zuko was wary on the idea of hugging Elves, but this time, he didn't mind.

After a few seconds, Legolas released him, giving his shoulder one more firm clasp before turning his attention to Jasmine. They grinned at each other, speaking on levels that only a deep friendship could build. Legolas opened his mouth to speak, but Jasmine shook her head, stopping him.

With eyes brimming with tears, she said, "You don't even have to ask."

Legolas opened his arms, and Jasmine fell into them without hesitation.

"Take care of him, won't you." Zuko heard Legolas whisper into her ear. "Don't let him stay too serious."

"I'm not making any promises." she said, her voice a light laugh. "But I'll try." Jasmine then drew away, her smile solemn, just like Zuko's. Legolas gave them both multiple pieces of _lembas_ - even after they went on about how they didn't need any, but he wouldn't be swayed - then they moved on down the line, leaving the prince of Mirkwood behind.

They next came to Gimli, who was dabbing at his eyes with the sleeve of his tunic. For such a strong, sturdy, almost brute person, it was almost comical seeing him break down in such a way. But it was also very endearing.

"Nay, I will not do it!" he exclaimed, not looking up to meet their eyes. "I will not say farewell to ye. I just won't do it, I say!"

"That's okay, Gimli, you don't have to say it." Jasmine said, too dabbing at her eyes. "Let's just say 'I'll be seeing you'. How about that?"

Gimli nodded, finally looking up under his full eyebrows to look at them.

"Aye. I can manage that. I'll be seeing you, lass."

Jasmine nodded, her usually light hazel eyes now a deep, chocolate-brown. "I'll be seeing you, too, Gimli."

She then leaned down, removing his helm, and kissed him on his brow. Gimli's stout body began to shake from the sobs.

"Don't get in any fights you can't win, Gimli." Zuko said, approaching Gimli next. The Dwarf huffed loudly, causing the braids in his red beard to twitch.

"Laddie, have you not learned after all of this time? There is _no_ fight I cannot win!"

They both managed a laugh, but even Gimli's gruff humor could not lighten the dark mood.

"I'll be seein' you, Gimli."

"Aye, lad. I'll be seeing you."

The next people Jasmine and Zuko met in the line of friends were, of course, the Hobbits. All of them besides Frodo were blubbering, their small heads bent down. They looked no different than they had in the Shire, Zuko realized, but there was an ora of wisdom about them all. They were no longer the naïve, childish Hobbits who thought they were going on one of Bilbo's adventures. They had done and seen amazing things, things Zuko could never even imagine. And even though they would never be as they were, they were still the light-hearted Hobbits Zuko loved. The journey began with them, and for Zuko and Jasmine, it ended with them.

"It will be strange. Going back to the Shire without you." Pippin managed to gasp in between sobs.

"Aye. Bag End will seem empty without you two there." added Merry, who could barely be understood behind his tears.

"Bag End was there before us, guys. And it'll be there after us." said Zuko in trying to comfort the Hobbits, even though the words were more of a comfort to himself. "But, be sure to drink a pint of Green Dragon ale for me when you get back."

"We'll drink _two_ pints for you, Zuko." Pippin said with passion. "To your memory."

Then, Merry drew what appeared to be a finely crafted pipe made of oak from the pocket of his vest, and also a small leather sack that was heavy with its content.

"I, well, made this for you, Zuko. For your birthday." said the Hobbit, handing it to Zuko. "I remember how you took a liking to pipeweed in Rivendell. Now, you can have one of your own."

"Oh, and that's my Longbotottom leaf!" piped Pippin. "The quality stuff, not the low grade material they have here. The last of it."

Zuko was more touched by their gesture than he thought he would be. It wasn't a great work of art, or gold, or jewels. But it came from the core of who they were as Hobbits. They were extending to Zuko a bit of themselves.

"I - I don't know what to say." he said, speaking the truth. "This means a lot, you two."

"Oh, just go!" Pippin exclaimed, dramatically throwing his arm over his eyes while Merry overexagerated a wail of anguish. And, there they were again. The mischievous, dramatic, amazing Hobbits Zuko knew. Yes, they would certainly be missed.

When Jasmine approached them, they couldn't even speak, only embraced her on both sides, nearly knocking her over. She kissed them on each of their curly-haired heads, hugging them to her chest.

"You guys stay out of trouble." she said, now fully in tears. "And watch each other's backs."

They nodded silently, struggling to wipe away the quickly flowing tears. Out of all of the friends they had made on their journey, Zuko knew that those two would be the ones he would miss the most.

Frodo and Sam weren't as hysterical as Merry and Pippin, but their sadness clearly showed. Instead of saying much of any goodbyes, Sam just handed them a small, travel sized kettle that was filled with one of his famous rabbit stews, for the road. Zuko and Jasmine both went on about how they really didn't need any stew, but Sam wouldn't take it back. Zuko exchanged a questioning glance with Jasmine, and she only shrugged. It looked like they were now taking a stew back with them too.

Frodo did not cry, did not weep openly. Only smiled. But his eyes showed a sadness that broke even Zuko's heart.

"I would not have made it outside my door if it were not for you two." he said, his voice its usual soft, calm tone. "I do not know if I will ever be able to express to you how grateful I am."

"No, it's us who should be grateful, Frodo." said Jasmine, dropping to her knees before him as to look directly into his eyes. "You took us on an amazing, wonderful adventure, one that changed our lives forever. You opened your home to us, took us in, befriended us. It has been one of the greatest pleasures of my life knowing you, Frodo Baggins. The _greatest_ pleasure. If given the chance, I promise you, I would do it all over again."

"Me too, Jasmine. Me too."

Then, Jasmine and Frodo quickly embraced, but drew away before either of them fell a part. Zuko looked down at the Hobbit, amazed and honored to standing in the presence of the Hobbit who saved them all. But, he did not wish to say as much, from fear of losing it himself. So instead, he said simply;

"Give our regards to Bilbo. Tell him thank you, for everything. And don't go on any more adventures without us."

Frodo nodded slowly, and Zuko knew that he understood.

"I shall. Farewell to you, Zuko."

"Farewell, Frodo Baggins."

The next person in the lineup Zuko knew was going to be the hardest to say goodbye to. Aragorn stood solemn faced, not showing any broken emotions, but behind his grey eyes, Zuko saw his inner storm building. Aragorn had become a brother to both Zuko and Jasmine, someone they held dear as family. Aragorn had told them many times that if he was blessed with children, he would pray that they would grow to be like them. Now, they were being forced to say goodbye to each other, for the last time. This was no easy task for Zuko or Jasmine, and by just looking at his face, Zuko knew that this was just as hard for Aragorn as it was for them.

There were no words between Jasmine and Aragorn. They had an odd, big brother-little sister type of bond that left no room for spoken emotions. And Zuko felt that there was something else between them, too, some great tension that spoke of complete trust and love. Something Zuko did not envy, but respect. Instead of the lengthy farewell speech, Aragorn only held Jasmine tight against his chest, holding her firmly. Zuko could hear Jasmine's sobs, could see her shoulders shake.

Then, just before Jasmine drew away, Zuko thought he heard Aragorn whisper against her hair, _"__We'll see each other again soon. On the shores of the Sea." _Then, he pressed a lingering kiss on her forehead, and let her draw away. Jasmine did not speak, only held her hand over her eyes, hiding her tears.

Zuko stepped towards the King of Gondor next, blinking back the tears he knew were desperate to come forth. Aragorn held the same strained expression on his noble face, and Zuko thought that he even saw one single tear collect in the corner of his eye, but it was not shed. Aragorn took Zuko's shoulder in a firm grasp, holding him there, yet saying nothing. There was much Zuko wanted to say, much he needed to say, but he could not find the words. He opened his mouth to try and say something, but Aragorn shook his head, stopping him.

"I understand, Zuko." he said in a low, yet confidant voice. "There is much I wish to say, as well. Yet, I will not say much, for I fear that my sorrow will soon show on my face, so I will only say this. No one can give you your honor, Zuko. It is something you earn for yourself by choosing to do what is right. Remember that."

Zuko nodded, biting his lip, struggling his hardest not to cry. Not in front of him.

"I will." he answered in a choked voice. "And you. Don't forget who you are. You may be a king now, but somewhere in there, you're still Strider."

Aragorn smirked openly, nodding his head.

"Yes. And somewhere in there, you are still an arrogant prince with an attitude. And my brother. I will miss you dearly, my friend."

Zuko could not take it anymore. Instead of saying anything else, Zuko pulled Aragorn into a tight embrace. He didn't speak the words, but in his mind, he was saying, _"I'll miss you too, brother."_

They drew apart, and after a few more beats of silence passed between them, they said goodbye.

Gandalf was the last person they came to, standing before the tesseract, leaning on his white staff. His smile was the same as it was the moment they met him, kind and true, like a grandfather. Now that Zuko thought about it, it was oddly ironic. The first person they met in Middle-earth was now the last person they said farewell to.

"Well, my dear children," he said with a heavy sigh. "Here at last comes the end of our fellowship. I will not say: do not weep for not all tears are an evil."

That was the breaking point, for Zuko. He couldn't keep it in anymore. The tears came without hinderance, trailing down his face. His heart felt as if it was literally breaking, like the very fibers of his soul were being torn in two. These were his friends, the people he laughed, bled, cried, and in some instance died with. Letting them go was like letting go a piece of himself.

But, when he felt Jasmine's hand in his, her warmth flowing into him, he felt a comfort. Even though they were leaving this world behind, the memories would live with them forever, and in the end, that was enough for him.

"Your world is approaching a darkness of its own," continued Gandalf. "One that will extend a shadow even greater than Sauron if left unmatched. It will need you, both of you, before the end. I advise you to hold to your selves, and each other, and to not forget who you are. And to not forget Middle-earth and the lessons you learned here. You will both be greatly missed, but even here it is not the utter end. We will all see each other again. Not on this plane, but another. Farewell, and may the blessings of all the forces of good - in this world, and all the others - follow you."

Zuko and Jasmine then turned to look into the rotating tesseract, down into the portal that would be their path from one world to the next. They both glanced back for one more look, and all of the their friends smiled after them, waving farewell. That image would stay in Zuko's mind for the rest of his life.

"Well," said Jasmine suddenly, squeezing his hand. "Let's do it. No matter where we land, we're in this together, right?"

Zuko turned his head, and caught Jasmine's eyes, eyes that would forever bring his wandering heart a moment of utter peace. His best friend. He couldn't imagine what the madness and wonder of Middle-earth would have been without her.

"Yeah. We're in this together."

Zuko squeezed her hand in his, then they looked into the portal. They braced themselves for the jump, when Zuko heard Gandalf's voice behind him.

"Oh, and Zuko! Tell your Uncle Iroh that he has done well."

Then, they leapt into the tesseract, leaving Middle-earth behind them.

-888-

-888-

-888-

-888-

"Ow!" Jasmine exclaimed when the hard ground suddenly rushed up to meet her. They hadn't been falling for even a minute when they landed - rather ungracefully - on the hard, wood floor.

"Again with the falling!" Zuko yelled, rubbing the back of his neck, wincing. "Why can't these things ever let us down easily?"

Then, Jasmine began to take in her surroundings. She immediately recognized their apartment in Ba Sing Se: the bare walls, minimal furniture, the noise of the street outside. It all looked exactly the same as the day the left.

"Everything looks the same." she said to Zuko, still scanning the apartment. "Do you think we made it?"

"I don't know." responded Zuko, just as suspicious is she. "It depends. Where's Uncle?"

Suddenly, the sliding screen door that lead to the apartment's one small bedroom slid open, Iroh standing on the other end, stacks of folded sheets and clothes in his arms, humming lightly to himself. Jasmine did not know she had missed the old man so much until she saw him again after almost ten months.

"Iroh!" they exclaimed in unison, immediately rising and practically rushing the retired general. Iroh was so shocked by their presence, he dropped the clothes he had been carrying, which gave Jasmine and Zuko plenty of room to envelop him in desperate and ecstatic hugs.

"Well, what is wrong with you two? And what are you wearing?" he asked, currently being squeezed between the two of them.

"Uncle, what year is it?" Zuko asked instantly, holding Iroh by his shoulders, staring at him intensely.

"What? Year?"

Jasmine added, just as frantic, "How long have we been gone? Weeks? Months?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Iroh asked, his bewildered eyes crossing between the two of them. "You just left two hours ago."

Simultaneously, they gasped, "Two hours?"

Jasmine's eyes turned to Zuko, and he stared at her with the same amazed expression. Then, the grin to suppress all grins spread on both of their faces.

"Two hours!"

Jasmine ran into Zuko's open arms, both of them screaming and jumping like school girls, too overcome by their now immense joy to care. Iroh only stared at them, his lips pressed together tightly, looking at them like they had absolutely lost their minds. But, there was also a recognition to his gaze.

"Where have you two been, exactly?" he asked, his tone curious.

"Oh, Uncle," Zuko exclaimed, his excitement bringing forth tears. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

Suddenly, Iroh moved to sit at the low table, pouring from his clay tea kettle three cups of steaming tea, pushing two of those cups towards them.

Then with a rather calm expression on his face, he said, "Try me."

So, over the next seven hours, they told him.

Everything.

And not so much to Jasmine and Zuko's mutual suprise...he believed every word.

-8-8-

It was when Jasmine found Zuko cutting his hair that she knew that things would never be the same again.

It had been about two days since they fell through the tesseract, and tried to ease themselves back into their normal lives, which turned out to be a lot harder than they expected. For the first time in what was months to them, yet hours to everyone else, they had to re-teach themselves how to live in their own world. Jasmine had to remind herself countless times how to put on a hanfu, and had to help Zuko work into his. Their clothes had been so simple and easy to put on and off in Middle-earth. The style of Ba Sing Se was much more constricted, with more layers. Jasmine felt like she had been packed into her own skin in the impossible ensemble. But in a few days, she got accustomed to it again.

Also, Jasmine almost got arrested for walking down the street displaying their weapons openly. She had truly forgotten that she was wearing her long sword, for she was so used to having it on anyway. It was like parting with an old friend, having to store it away. She felt naked without it, unprotected. And since she discovered that the White Flame was no longer hers in their own world, she felt like her very essence had been gouged out. But then, Zuko reminded her that they weren't fighting in the War, anymore. They had no need for weapons in Ba Sing Se. immediately after, Jasmine reminded him that he was still sporting his dao dual swords. His tone dampened a bit after that.

One thing that neither of them agreed to stop wearing was their leaf brooches from Lothlorien. They kept them clipped on their clothes, under layers of fabric, near their hearts. Zuko also refused to stop wearing his Heart Stone pendant - which looked suspiciously smaller than before to Jasmine. It would take a bit longer to finally put those away.

Their living style wasn't the only thing that was beginning to change. The romantic fire that had been lit and fanned in Middle-earth was all but extinguished in Ba Sing Se. They had kissed once the night the got back - which put one hell of shocked look on Iroh's face - but since then, Zuko hadn't touched her. They slept on the same cot, would hold hands in the street, but that intense passion that consumed them in Edoras and Minas Tirith was stagnant. It wasn't like Jasmine didn't try. It was just Zuko would either redirect the topic, or ignore it all together.

Jasmine had her suspicions, but her fears were only confirmed when she saw Zuko in the washroom of their apartment, using shears to cut back his hair, closer to the length it was before they fell through the rabbit-hole.

"You're cutting your hair?" she asked, trying to keep her tone as neutral as possible. Zuko jumped at her voice, obviously unaware that he had an audience.

"Um, yeah, just a little." he said, going back to his shearing. "It was making it obvious that we had be gone for almost a year. Just too suspicious. It'll grow back out, Jazz."

Obviously showing no sign of giving a better explanation, Zuko kept cutting. Jasmine could only nod and move on about her business, feeling in her heart the storm of change rumbling in the distance.

-8-8-

The next day, Jasmine found herself going on a full domestic rampage.

She cleaned every inch of the apartment, twice, washed all of their clothes and their sheets, washed the dishes, beat out the carpet, sharpened her long sword, patched a hole in one of Iroh's trousers, and cooked enough fried rice to feed the Earth Kingdom infantry.

All of this to say that she was on edge, and more so than usual.

Zuko had snuck out of the apartment late the night before while he thought she and Iroh were sleeping, and hadn't been back since. Iroh left that morning to fetch him, fully confidant that he knew exactly where he was. He told Jasmine that he could handle it himself, and not to worry. The first thing that people learned not to tell Jasmine was "not to worry" because, inevitably, she would worry. A lot. She'd been alone in the apartment for near seven hours.

Suddenly, the door to their apartment swung open, Iroh and a weak looking Zuko stumbling through. He was decked in full black, stealth wear, and his dao swords were strapped to his back. But his eyes were dark, and he moved like he was walking through sand. The last time she had seen him look like that was during his sickness after Weathertop.

"You did the right thing, letting the Avatar's bison go free." said Iroh to Zuko as he closed the door behind them.

_The Avatar?_, Jasmine thought to herself. _Where exactly did Zuko go?_

"I-I don't feel right." Zuko mumbled, cradling his head. His eyes looked to Jasmine, reaching out to her feebly, then his eyes rolled up in his head, and he fell, sending a vase of flowers down with him.

"Zuko!" both Jasmine and Iroh shouted, running to his aid. Jasmine cradled his head in her lap, and was shocked by how much his body temperature had spiked. He was burning up, and that was saying a lot for a firebender.

"Is he sick?" Jasmine asked as she helped Iroh lift Zuko's limp body and carry him into their only room.

"Not a natural sickness." Iroh answered. "When he made the decision to release the Avatar's bison instead of using it to capture him, he acted in strict conflict with his own image of himself. Now he is at war within his own mind and body. A metamorphosis."

"But, he did many things in Middle-eath that were against his nature." exclaimed Jasmine, pulling blankets and sheets from every cupboard she could find. "Nothing like this happened to him over there. He was sick, once, but it was an earthly sickness."

"You must always remember, Jasmine, that this world and Middle-earth are completely different places." said Iroh in a rather serious voice. "You and Zuko grew in years and mind in two hours in this world, not nine months over there. The same issues exist here that did when you left. Yes, this path is one Zuko must take before the Zuko that you grew to know in Middle-earth can survive in this world. All we can do for him now is help treat his fever. He will ride this out."

-8-8-

Zuko's illness stretched over two days. He was constantly shaking from the fever, coughing so hard that Jasmine feared he'd cough up an organ. At times, he'd mumble in his restless sleep, saying things like "Azula always lies." or "The Ring, must destroy the Ring" or "Jazz, don't leave me. Please, don't leave me." and one time she even heard him call out for his mother. His fever continued to rise, and all she or Iroh could do was cool his body and keep him hydrated, and under layers of blankets, treating this illness like any other. Sometimes, Jasmine would stay up with him, dabbing at his clammy brow with a wet cloth, praying to Agni over his body. She had seen him in such a state twice in Middle-earth. Now she starting to wonder if maybe Iroh and his metamorphosis theory weren't that off after all.

On the third day, Jasmine and Iroh worked on breakfast in their new, updated kitchen that came with Iroh's tea shop promotion in the upper ring. It wasn't the royal suite in Minas Tirith, but for Iroh, it might as well had been the Earth King's palace. Zuko had been weak and came in and out of consciousness when they moved in, and Iroh advised that they let him sleep off the night, and he had not made a peep all morning. As Jasmine was boiling the water for their tea, the door to one of the two rooms in their apartment swung open, revealing a fully dressed, smiling, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed Zuko. Jasmine was so surprised, she almost dropped their new tea pot.

"Mm, what's that smell?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"It's jook." Iroh said skeptically, letting the thick, white substance drip from the ladle back into the pot. "I'm sure you wouldn't like it."

To Jasmine's utter surprise, Zuko bent over the pot, and inhaled the sent of the staple, wheat based product, then let out a satisfied sigh.

"Actually, it smells delicious. I'd love a bowl, Uncle." He then held out a bowl towards Iroh with a wide grin, like jook was suddenly the best thing in the world. Jasmine and Iroh exchanged confused stares. This was getting surreal.

Then, Zuko's gaze landed on Jasmine, and a suddenly feral look filled his eyes.

"And you,"

Before Jasmine could even comprehend what was going on, Zuko had taken her in his arms, bent her back, then kissed her with a force and a passion that knocked the air right out of her. He finally drew back, leaving her gasping for breath, and far too shocked to speak.

"You smell good enough to eat." he practically purred. "And maybe later I will."

Jasmine only blinked up at him.

"Ar-are you coming on to me?"

"Yeah, I know that was kinda cheesy. I've been rusty lately, but I want to make it up to you. How about I take you out tonight, on a real date? "

"Um, okay." Jasmine stuttered, too thrown to say anything else. Zuko flashed her a full out grin, then set her up straight on her feet.

"Now that your fever is gone, you seem different somehow." commented Iroh as he ladled some jook into Zuko's outstretched bowl.

"Yeah, I'll say." Jasmine mumbled, her head still reeling from the kiss.

"It's a new day." Zuko said, kneeling at their new table. "We've got a new apartment, new furniture, and today's the grand opening of your new tea shop. Things are looking up, Uncle."

Jasmine looked to Iroh, and was pleased when she saw the same satisfied look on his face as she wore on hers. Zuko had come out of his metamorphosis a new, better person, perhaps even more up lifting than the Zuko she knew in Middle-earth. Iroh was opening a brand new tea shop in the upper ring, her relationship with Zuko was rolling again. There was once again an essence of peace to their lives. Zuko was right: things were looking up.

-8-8-

A constantly proven rule of Jasmine's life with Zuko: If something seems too good to be true...it most likely is.

That peace in their lives lasted for no more than a day.

The opening of the tea shop was a complete success, and something that they all were able to enjoy as a family. They made a substantial profit, and Jasmine was actually excited about going back the next day. Then, while she was helping Zuko clean up the main part of the shop, a messenger from the palace arrived, bringing a letter that summoned Iroh to the Earth King's palace to serve tea directly to the King, a huge honor that men sold their families to receive. Jasmine thought that it was odd - considering that their tea shop had only been open for a day - but she chalked that up to city gossip. Besides, when she saw the look of utter excitement and pride on Iroh's face, she put her suspicions out of her mind.

Zuko held to his promise and took her out for a true night on the town, showing her everything Ba Sing Se had to offer for them. They walked through street festivals where performers danced and did tricks, and vendors shouted their wares. Jasmine had even gotten Zuko to dance with her, which once upon a time had been an impossible feat. In the town square of the middle ring, they watched a free play; the Ba Sing Se censored, Earth Kingdom version of _Love Amongst The Dragons_, a once popular production in the Fire Nation. Zuko and Jasmine snickered and giggled through the whole thing, like when they were children. Then, they ate at a late night food vendor, snacking on bite-sized balls of fried dough, vegetable stuffed dumplings, and possom-chicken-on-a-stick. It was the first time that they had fun - true fun - that they could share just with each other in years. Zuko was funny and sweet and romantic, someone completely different from what she was accustomed to, and she loved it. In fact, she felt herself falling in love with him all over again. That night, they came together for the first time in their own world, the light of the moon illuminating their skin, and the sounds of the city wafting up through the open window like their own personal song. Jasmine fell asleep completely wrapped in his embrace, never feeling safer or more content. It was an absolutely magical day, and judging by the way things were looking thus far, it would soon become the norm.

All of that went up in a burst of blue flame when instead of being greeted by Earth King at the palace the next day, they got Azula and her army of Dai Li agents. They had walked directly into a trap.

"Is there nothing that you can't manage to snake your way into, Azula?" Jasmine spat, staring down the Fire Nation princess who had become at a very early age an arch foe.

"I see you still haven't learned your manners concerning how you speak to your surperiors, Jasmine." said Azula in the intimidatingly unfazed voice of hers. "I'm sure we'll be able to beat that out of you."

Azula was beautiful, brilliant, a prodigy. But her false perception of control and power fed to her since the time she could walk by the Fire Lord had obliterated whatever innocence and kindness she ever had in her thirteen year old heart. She was as precise and deadly as the lightning she bent, and just as unstable.

"Did I ever tell you how I got the nickname 'Dragon of the West'?" Iroh asked in a surprisingly casual tone, pouring himself a cup of tea.

Azula rolled her eyes, suddenly finding interest in her perfectly manicured nails.

"I'm not interested in a lengthy anecdote, Uncle."

"Ah, it's more of a demonstration, really." Iroh then brought the cup to his mouth, and Jasmine and Zuko smirked at each other. They knew this trick too well.

They ducked behind the general just as he firebent a torrent of flame from his mouth, taking out multiple Dai Li agents in the process. Iroh's fire cleared a hole in one of the screen walls large enough for them to escape through. They raced through the many maze-like halls of whatever wing of the palace they were in, and finally, Iroh took the direct approached and just lightning bent a hole through the nearest wall that lead to the outside. Jasmine did not hesitate to jump with Iroh, since they were only two stories up, and landed easily on the shrubbery below, but when she looked up, Zuko still stood there, staring down at them.

"Come on, you'll be fine!" Iroh shouted up at him, thinking that his hesitation was over the fear of the jump. But Jasmine could tell just by the look in his eyes that he was about to do something far more stupid than jump off of a two story building.

"No, I'm tired of running. It's time I faced Azula."

Yep, far more stupid.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" Jasmine called out to him, but he had already turned to descend back into the palace, and into what was sure to be certain defeat. Azula was a tactical genius, and arrogant. She had an army of master earthbenders to fight her battles. Zuko wouldn't stand a chance.

Jasmine wanted to climb back up there and force him to come to his sense before he got himself killed, but Iroh knew that all they would do was get captured themselves. When they had snuck outside of the palace grounds, panting against the wall of the outer wall, Jasmine heard a noise of frustration so profound come out of Iroh, that she for a moment saw the fierce general he once was in his eyes.

"I was wrong before." he said, his jaw tightly clenched. "Of all the things Zuko has done in his sixteen years, _this_ is the most foolish!"

"Seventeen." Jasmine said suddenly. Iroh turned to look at her, his brow furrowed.

"What?"

"Seventeen. Zuko's seventeen now. We had our birthdays in Middle-earth."

Iroh cut her a piercing glare.

"Yeah. You're right, priorities. So, how are we getting him out? Azula probably has the palace crawling with Dai Li, we'd never get past the first gate."

A serious look suddenly filled Iroh's eyes, a look she had only seen on him in the most dire and hopeless of situations.

"Are you familiar with the old saying, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'?"

-8-8-

One hour later, Jasmine found herself somewhere she never thought she'd be: standing with Iroh in the Avatar's house, struggling to convince him and his friends to help rescue the man who had chased them half way around the world, with a Dai Li agent bound and gagged on the front porch. Yep, just another day in the maelstrom that was Jasmine's life.

Apparently, Zuko wasn't the only person Azula had been grabbing and bagging in Ba Sing Se. The waterbender of their group, Katara, had been captured, as well. In a move that Jasmine thought incredibly mature on the part of the young Avatar, he deduced that they would all work together to engage Azula, and save Katara _and_ Zuko. But, not everyone was keen on the idea of turning sides.

"You pretty much lost me at 'Zuko'." said the Water Tribe boy called Sokka, the obvious skeptic of the group. Iroh grasped his shoulders pleadingly, almost shaking the young man.

"I know how you must feel about my nephew. But believe me when I tell you that there is good inside him."

"Good inside him isn't enough." responded Sokka, removing Iroh's hands from his shoulders. "Why don't you come back when there is good outside him too, okay?"

"Katara is in trouble." said the Avatar - who Jasmine would later learn was called Aang - his voice oddly serious for someone so young. "All of Ba Sing Se is in trouble. Working together is our best chance."

"The Avatar's right." said Jasmine, stepping forward into the conversation. "We couldn't handle Azula and her minions on our own. Together, we could win."

"Jasmine and I brought someone along who might be able to help us." said Iroh, leading them outside to the porch, and their captured Dai Li agent.

With a little insistence and the help of the Toph, blind earthbender's lie detecting skills, they found out from the agent that Azula's presence in Ba Sing Se wasn't completely random. She and her friends, Mai and Ty Lee, had gotten into the city under the ruse of Earth Kingdom Kyoshi warriors, and since no one in the capital had seen a Kyoshi warrior since the time of Avatar Kyoshi, they were none the wiser. She had gotten her claws into the already corrupt government, and she along with Long Feng, the Earth King's main advisor and commander of the Dai Li, were planning a coup to overthrow the Earth King, and systematically occupy Ba Sing Se for the Fire Nation. A flawless plan. If Azula wasn't a sadistic bitch who wanted them all either dead or in chains, Jasmine would be impressed. Also, the agent effortlessly told them that Zuko and Katara were being held in the crystal catacombs beneath the palace, an easy site to reach for the Avatar. The game plan was for Jasmine, Iroh, and Aang to descend into the earth to free Katara and Zuko, while Sokka and Toph warned the Earth King of the coup. By all appearances, with all of them working together, this should have been simple, easy even.

Of course, nothing was ever _easy_ for them.

Almost an hour later, Jasmine stood in the crystal catacombs beneath the city with Aang, Katara, Azula, and Zuko, all directing their bending at each other. A stalemate, a standoff. No one moved, no one breathed, only watched in silent anticipation, waiting too see what move was made.

Jasmine had escaped ahead with Aang and Katara, and when engaged by Azula, they got her cornered. She couldn't fight them all. When Zuko showed up, Jasmine thought that this would be it, the moment when the choice would be made, the _right choice_. This was where Zuko would accept his destiny, and choose good. This was where all that went through in Middle-earth, with the Fellowship, all their dreams for him would be realized. But, when Jasmine heard Aang gasp, and saw Zuko shoot a pillar of fire in his direction, those dreams were shattered.

Jasmine felt as if she was utterly torn in two from the pure betrayal she felt when she saw Zuko attack Aang. She had put so much faith in him, in who she knew he could be. She never gave up on him, even when he gave up on himself. She left behind a good life in Middle-earth, for him. She fought for him, she died for him, she _sold her soul, for him_! All on the faint hope that he would wake up one day and remember who he was. Now, Zuko had shown who he was, and what he wanted. He had made his choice. And Jasmine had to make hers.

She jumped into the air, bending a wide arch of flame at Zuko, cutting him off when he made a move to continue attacking the Avatar and leave Azula to Katara. Jasmine hit him again and again with short, offensive hits, knocking him back and not giving him time to recover. A powerful spinning roundhouse firebending move, fueled by her anger knocked Zuko down completely, sending him flying a good few feet. When he got his wits about him, he opened his eyes to see Jasmine standing above him, her first pulled back in preparation for releasing a shot of flame in his face. He stared up at her with the same shock and betrayal she was feeling inside.

"Jazz! What are you doing?" he exclaimed, the confusion in his eyes almost heart breaking. But, Jasmine was beyond having a heart. She stared down at him with a cold, expressionless face, void of emotion. When really, inside, all she wanted to do was lie down and die.

In a cold voice, sharp as Anduril's blade, she whispered, "The right thing."

Then, with tears of hurt in her eyes, she attacked her sovereign lord.

-8-8-

Jasmine wasn't sure how long she'd been in her dark cell, and at that point, she didn't care. Time was no longer a factor in her life. Hell, her _life_ was no longer a factor in her life. She had nothing left to live for, to hope for. If Agni skimmed on their deal and took her right then and there, she would go freely with a smile on her face. Ba Sing Se was taken. Zuko betrayed her. The Avatar was dead. Jasmine did not know what great hope Gandalf had seen in them, but she was pretty sure that now, it was obsolete.

In short, the good guys lost.

Jasmine, Katara, and Aang did all they could in taking on Zuko and Azula - two siblings that when combined fought with the force of a volcano - but when the Dai Li army appeared, there was no chance. If there was to be a fight, it would be to the death. That moment became the first time she watched Aang go into the Avatar State. Aang ascended above the floor of the catacombs, bathed in a pillar of light, his eyes and airbending arrows glowing white. It was amazing, something beyond spiritual, and more divine. As she watched, back-to-back with Katara, she could see tears of joy running down the waterbender's face. Hope was rekindled.

Then immediately extinguished.

Jasmine watched in horror as Aang's small body violently convulsed as Azula's lightning entered through his back, and exited through his foot, racking his body in shock after electrical shock. Then, the Avatar fell. He fell, and fell, his body literally smoking from the heat of the lightening. There was no way he could survive a strike like that.

That would have been the end, for all of them, if Iroh had not come when he did. Emitting more strength and pure firebending power than Jasmine had ever seen him use before, he singlehandedly managed to hold off an army of earthbenders just long enough for Katara to escape with the Avatar's charred body. Iroh and Jasmine were immediately apprehended, and held as prisoners of the state, traitors to the royal crown. Zuko averted his eyes when they passed, being led deeper and deeper into the darkness of the catacombs.

But, before they let her put her away, knowing that this might be the last time she saw his face, Jasmine broke free of the Dai Li's constraints, and charge Zuko. She would have tackled him to the ground, beat him until he felt a fraction of her pain, but the agents were quick and caught just when her face was inches from the Prince's. He cooly stared back at her with unblinking eyes.

"Why?" she said, asking the only question that made sense to ask.

"It's the only way, Jazz." he responded, his eyes surprisingly soft, like he actually felt some kind of remorse. "The only way I can regain the honor I have lost, and fulfill my own destiny. But I never wished this for you. You were supposed to be my partner in this, Jasmine! We were going to return home together, as heroes!"

"_Heroes?" _Jasmine spat, her words biting. "Your sister killed the real hero, Zuko, the last hero! You know what you are? You are the villain, you're the bad guy, you're Gollumn! How could you do this, how could you betray the people who love you!? You betrayed Uncle, you betrayed me! _You betrayed the Fellowship!_"

Suddenly, the remorse in Zuko's eyes vanished, replaced with harsh indifference. He turned from her, denying her, literally turned his back on her. Then, he whispered;

"The Fellowship is dead."

Jasmine's body stilled. Just hearing the words come from his mouth was impossible, unfathomable. He truly was gone from her. Jasmine didn't even fight back as the Dai Li dragged her away in chains, her eyes staring in disbelief at Zuko's retreating back.

Now, Jasmine lay chained and defenseless in the dark prison hull of an empire class war vessel that was currently carrying them back to the Fire Nation. Iroh was being held in a separate cell, and she had not seen him since they were brought on board. In fact, Jasmine hadn't seen anyone. All of her food and water was sent in through a slit in the thick, iron door by a faceless soldier everyday. Herbs were baked into her food that suppressed her bending, so she was even weaker than normal circumstances. There were no windows or pot holes in her cell to let in the sun light, so she had no sense of time passing, had no way to determine how long she'd been there. The food trays came sporadically, and the guards never answered her when she spoke to them. All she knew was darkness, food, darkness, food. A hell in and of itself.

Even though, in it all, she had one comfort. She had been able to hide her Lothlorien Elven brooch on her person when they searched her, and she kept it pinned on the inside of her prisoner rags to hide it from otherwise prying eyes. As she sat alone, imprisoned, weak, and scared, she would run her fingers over the smooth surface of the brooch, memorizing its texture, its shape. When she held it, she was reminded of Middle-earth, of the Company, of her friends. She could see their faces before her eyes clearly.

Sometimes, she would imagine that she wasn't living in some dark, wet, prison, but furnished quarters with a full bed. And she wasn't on a war vessel, but a white ship with billowing sails. And she wasn't sailing to the Fire Nation...but to a green country with white shores under a swift sunrise. Then, the loud clang of her food trey against the metal floor would invade her dreams, and she would wake up.

-888-

TWO AND A HALF MONTHS LATER

BOILING ROCK PRISON - SOLITARY CONFINEMENT

"Zuko, we don't have time."

Jasmine's eyes cracked open slightly, the light from the other side of the thin grates in her prison door landing on her face. It had been days - or weeks, she couldn't tell - since she had heard any voice different from the guards who brought her food, so catching to pitch of a different tone alerted her. Especially a tone she thought she recognised. Saying a name she'd never forget. But, she had been having extensive conversations with Boromir's ghost for weeks. Hearing voices was probably just another step on her descent into madness.

"Out of all of mistakes I've made, turning my back on her was the worst. I let her down. I have to try."

Jasmine shot up straight on her cot. That voice was not foreign to her at all.

_Zuko? _

"Okay, but hurry up. Her guards won't buy that 'birthday party' thing forever."

The heavy door to her cell slowly opened, the rusty hinges creaking loudly. Jasmine actually had to shield her eyes from the harsh light as it flooded the square room. It took her a moment to adjust to the sudden brightness, but when she did, she saw Zuko standing in the doorway of her cell. Her heart made a literal jump at the sight of him. He was just as she had remembered him, yet his hair was longer, like the way he wore it in Middle-earth, and he wore the same red shirt and pants prison ensemble as she. And there was something about him, a lightness to his body that Jasmine had never seen before, even during their time in Middle-earth. That change alone made him a whole other person.

"Jazz," he whispered. "Jasmine, it's me."

Then, as soon as she actually heard his voice, the spell was broken. The hurt and anger came back with full force. It had been almost three months since Ba Sing Se, and she hadn't heard a word from Zuko since then. Even when she was put on trial for betraying the Fire Nation, which for a servant is a defense punishable by death, he didn't visit her, didn't send a letter. Nothing. Even Azula had visited her - even though it was only to mock her, and boast about how Zuko and Mai were inseparable, and how they were certainly going to be married soon, and how Iroh was to be locked away in the bowels of the capital prison for life. Jasmine wore a face of indifference through the emotional assault, but on the inside she was dying all over again. She was lucky, and the Fire Lord instead sent her to the Boiling Rock for life, but still, Zuko's silence was deafening. It was like they had never been friends at all.

Judging by the guilty look in Zuko's eyes when he saw the pained look on her face, Zuko knew that he his presence wasn't particularly wanted.

"I know you probably don't want to see me, but.."

"Get out."

Zuko sighed, closing the door behind him.

"I expected that. I deserve it. But before you send me away, hear me out."

"Why should I?" she snapped back, beyond the listening point. "Why should I listen to anything you have to say? Your word means nothing to me. Unless you're here to carry out my execution, just leave me alone."

"I'm not asking you to forgive me, Jazz." he said, dropping to his knees before her, looking directly into her eyes. "At least, not yet. Just to trust me."

"_Trust you?_" It was all so ridiculous, Jasmine almost laughed. "How could you even ask me that? What could possibly make me trust you?"

"I can break you out."

Oh.

Now, Jasmine was listening.

She had been trying to break from the Boiling Rock since she arrived, that being the main reason why she was currently in solitary confinement. It seemed like the only way she could prove to the her captors - and herself - that she still had some life left in her. That they hadn't killed her yet. And once her identity as the daughter of the elusive Fire Nation Resistance leader was known, she became a bit of a resident rebel at Boiling Rock. She had even managed to make a few friends. Yet, that didn't mean that she found any enjoyment in the high security prison. The guards were abusive and cruel to the inmates, and the warden had a personal vendetta against for her, she was certain. So, the proposition of getting out was definitely appealing, even if it was coming from the man she both loved and hated.

"How?" she asked, her tone utterly skeptical. "You seem to be in just the same spot as me. When did you become a prisoner?"

"That's a long story." Zuko said, evasively. "But we've got a plan. Kind of. The point is, we can get out, and I want you to come with us."

"'We'?"

"Yeah, I kinda joined the Avatar's gang after the Day of Black Sun, and agreed to teach him firebending, and help him stop my father from taking over the world."

Jasmine stared unblinking at Zuko for probably an entire minute before she broke out in hysterical laughter.

"Oh, _wow_." she said between fitful giggles. "This must be another illusion, because that it impossible! I am definitely losing my mind. I'm just gonna go back to sleep, and when I wake up, you'll be gone."

"I'm not a hallucination, Jazz!" Zuko yelled, obviously frustrated. "I can prove it to you. Sokka!"

The cell door instantly slipped open, revealing a Sokka dressed in full out guard get up, lifting the visor of the helm over his eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked, his eyes cautiously scanning the cell.

"Tell Jasmine, that I'm not a hallucination, and I joined your gang."

"Yep, that's pretty much it." he said instantly, finishing off with a wide grin. That was without a doubt Sokka. Jasmine was so beyond the situation that she could only stare back and forth between the two.

"Okay." she finally said, running her hand through her now wild and unmanaged hair. "Zuko joined the Avatar. Weirder things have happened. I guess. So, you two are going and try to escape the unescapable prison. Count me in."

-8-8-

In a lucky coincidence, Jasmine was to be released from her solitary confinement the next day for good behavior. She found Zuko on the ground floor with a team of other prisoners, on mop duty. When he looked up to see her, he smiled brightly, like before. A smile she did not return. Just because they were escaping together did not mean that she was anywhere close to forgiving him.

"Where's Sokka?" she asked in a low whisper, taking a mop from the pile and starting on a corner about a foot from his.

"He said he was going to meet us down here." Zuko responded, his head turned from hers as to not attract attention from the guards. "But, Jazz, we need to..."

"Hey, look who they finally let out of solitary."

Zuko was interrupted when Jasmine looked up to see her former cell neighbor, Suki, smiling at her. Suki was a Kyoshi Warrior, who was apprehended by Azula months before. After comparing stories, Jasmine discovered that Suki was actually one of the Avatar's friends, and had once been in a relationship with Sokka. Once enemies, now Suki was one of her good friends. It was funny what prison could do to a person.

"Good behavior." Jasmine said with a smirk. "Don't worry, the warden will find some reason to put me back in tomorrow."

The stairs above them shook from the sound of armored feet running against them. They all quickly ducked their heads, going back to their moping, but instead of being harassed by a normal guard, they got Sokka in guard attire.

"Oh, good. You guys have met." he said, referring to Zuko and Suki.

"Actually, we met a long time ago." said Suki, keeping her head directed away from Zuko.

"We did?" asked Zuko.

Then, with a dark glare, Suki said, "Yeah, you kind of burned down my village."

Jasmine exchanged a look of Zuko, and they both had the same look of sudden understanding in their eyes. _Those_ Kyoshi Warriors.

"Oh. Sorry about that." Zuko mumbled, his cheeks stained with an embarrassed blush. "Nice to see you again."

_Nice to see you again?_ This Zuko was cheerier than Legolas in a field of daisies.

The four of them knelt under the shadow of the stair case, hidden from prying eyes. It was then Sokka explained to them his "master plan". His idea: use what the prison world called "the cooler" as a boat to cross the boiling, sulfuric water that surrounded the prison. His theory was that since it was a literal ice box that was used to contain firebenders, and totally insulated to keep heat out, it would be the perfect tool. It was a bit farfetched, but Jasmine had been in the cooler before, and knew from personal experience that there was _no_ heat getting into that room. It just might work. But, there was a small detail that was a rather large road block in his flawless plan.

Suki voiced it when she asked, "But how are we going to get the cooler _out_?"

"Yeah, how _are_ you going to get the cooler out?"

They all looked up to see a large, muscular prisinor looking down at them from the stair railings above. Agilely, he swung between the wide railings, and landed easily next to them under the stairs.

"What?! We didn't - didn't say that." stuttered Sokka, already starting to panic.

"Chill out, Sokka, I know him, he's clear." Jasmine said, rolling her eyes.

"Nice to see you out of solitary, Firebird." said Chit Sang, smirking in Jasmine's direction. "How long were you in there, this time? Two weeks?"

"Felt like two years. But, hey, I'm used to it. It's like a vacation. I heard from Zang that you got in a fight with that guard, Yuzuru, again. I think he may have a crush on you, Chit Sang."

Contrary to Chit Sang's gruff, intimidating appearance, the ex-thug was a big teddy bear. During Jasmine's first week in Boiling Rock, he had defended her when a bunch of the more violent prisoners pushed up on her. They'd been pretty good friends ever since.

"I heard you hatching an escape plan, and I want in." he said, his eyes crossing between all of their faces.

"There's nothing to get in on." said Zuko instantly, narrowing his eyes at the fellow fugitive.

"Chit Sang vouched for me in here." Jasmine said, defending her friend. "I would be someone's pet by now if it wasn't for him. I owe him one."

No one seemed especially comfortable with the situation, but they consented anyway.

"Okay, you're in." said Sokka with a sigh. He then drew a wrench out from a hidden pocket in his uniform, and handed it to Zuko. "Now, we need to get someone inside the cooler, to unbolt it from the inside."

"I'll do it, I've been in before." Jasmine volunteered without hesitation.

"No, you've been in enough." rebutted Zuko. "I'll go."

"We still don't know how to get you inside." said Suki. Thankfully, Chit Sang decided to contribute.

"Oh, I can get you inside."

-8-8-

That night, Jasmine waited with Suki and Chit Sang on the shore of the boiling lake, outside the prison. Zuko and Sokka were using their weight to roll the whole of the cooler down the steep slope, and the three of them rushed up the slope to help them.

"Took you guys long enough." said Chit Sang when they got the cooler silently and safely to the edge of the lake. He directed their attention to a grinning girl and a smirking criminal who sat at the water's edge. "This here's my girl and my best buddy. They're coming, too."

Zuko cut Jasmine a questioning glare.

"He's clear, hugh?"

Jasmine only shrugged.

"Hey, it's jail. Watcha gonna do?"

"Fine, fine, just everybody in the cooler!" said Sokka, now quite over the entire situation.

"Are you sure you want to go, Sokka?" asked Zuko once he saw the slightly pained look in his eyes. "You're the one who said you wanted to redeem yourself. Redeem yourself. Rescuing your dad is your chance."

"Your dad?" Jasmine and Suki said simultaneously, stepping forward. Now, it all started to make sense. Zuko and Sokka were in Boiling Rock to find his father. Rescuing Suki and Jasmine was not even their original plan.

Sokka only shook his head, uncovering a rocky spot where he had hidden his normal clothes and weapons.

"If I had just cut my loses at the Invasion, we wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe its just better to call it quits before you fail."

"No, it's not." said Zuko, grabbing Sokka's attention. "Look, Sokka, you're going to fail a lot before things work out."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" the Water Tribe prince asked, throwing his pack over his shoulder. Zuko, however, didn't stop.

"Even though you're probably going to fail over and over again."

"Seriously, not helping."

Zuko suddenly grabbed his shoulder, turning Sokka to face him.

"You have to _try_ every time. You can't quit because you're afraid you might fail."

Jasmine stared at Zuko in amazement, listening to his words. He spoke with confidence, with conviction, like a king. It was like Aragorn's words were coming out of Zuko. Her prince was growing into a Fire Lord before her very eyes.

"Hey!" shouted Chit Sang as he prepared to shove off. "If you two are done cuddling, can we get a move on?"

Sokka hung his head, his turmoil showing clearly in his ocean-blue eyes, then he rose his head and Jasmine knew instantly what his decision would be.

"No. I'm staying." He turned then to Suki and Jasmine, even though his eyes rested particularly on Suki. "You guys go, you've been here long enough."

Suki moved forward, and grasped Sokka's hand in hers - something that Jasmine couldn't help remember doing with Zuko.

"I'm _not_ leaving without you, Sokka."

"Neither am I." added Jasmine with a firm nod.

Then, Zuko stepped forward, saying, "I'm staying, too."

Chit Sang wasn't as sentimental, and opted to go on without them.

As the four adolescents stood on the edge of the boiling lake, watching their one solid chance of freedom float off with the current, Jasmine heard Sokka let out a conflicted sigh next to her before saying, "I hope we haven't just made a huge mistake."

-8-8-

It turned out that for once - thank Agni - fate was on their side.

Not only had the escape plan failed, and got Chit Sang and his gang imprisoned again, but as the sun rose on the new day, Sokka's father stepped from the incoming gondola.

During lockdown, Jasmine later found out from Suki as she whispered through the air vents on their shared cell wall that they had a new plan. They were all escaping with the addition of Sokka's father on the gondola. The gondola that was the only way anyone could cross over the boiling river to the other end of the island, which was constantly on guard, and was absolutely impossible to take. Jasmine knew, she had tried. If the cooler idea was risky, this was pure madness. Suki felt the same, but she said that the rest of the plan included starting a riot in the prison yard as a distraction, then taking the Warden as hostage in order to get across without them cutting the lines. It was an incredibly reckless and crazy plan, but if Jasmine had learned one thing as a member of the Fellowship of the Ring, it was that crazy plans were mostly the ones that worked.

Some how, Sokka had gotten them to let every prisoner in Boiling Rock into the prison yard, even though it was in the middle of a lockdown. Jasmine found Suki, Sokka and a handsome older man who she assumed to be his father in all of the madness, her body practically vibrating from the tension. But, even though she was so close to finally getting out of there, she found herself asking one question.

"Where's Zuko?" she asked as soon as they were all gathered together.

"I don't know." said Sokka, scanning the growing crowd. "He has time, he'll show up. Oh, and dad, this is Jasmine, Jasmine, my dad. She's the one I told you about, the one who helped Aang and Katara escape on Ba Sing Se."

"A pleasure, Jasmine." said the Water Tribe chief, grinning slightly. "You have my thanks for what you did for my daughter and her friends."

"No thanks is needed, sir." Jasmine answered, bowing her head in a nod. "I wouldn't hesitate to do it again."

"So, this is it. We have to start a riot." said Sokka, bringing them all back on track.

"Okay. How do we do that?" asked Suki, who was still sceptical. Sokka's father scanned the mass of prisoners, and his eyes landed on a dangerous looking fellow with a scar running over one eye, then smirked cunningly.

"I'll show you."

He walked directly over to the man, and in what Jasmine thought was a rather brave move, he shoved him roughly, almost knocking him over. But of instead of getting the raging reaction that one would expect in a prison full of the most dangerous people in the Fire Nation, the scarred man looked like he was going to burst into tears.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" asked the prisoner, a dejected look on his face. "That hurt my feelings."

"Aren't you mad at me?" Sokka's father asked, obviously confused.

"Well, normally I would be, but I've been working to control my anger."

In any other situation, Jasmine would have laughed at the scene, but right now she was just annoyed. She didn't know people actually took those anger management classes that prison offered on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

"Hey, you!"

They all turned to see Chit Sang approaching, a little roughed up, but otherwise looking just fine.

"You're lucky I didn't rat you out after they interrogated me." he said, poking Sokka roughly in the chest. "But my generosity comes with a price. I know you're planning another prison break. I want in."

Jasmine thought Sokka was about to openly object, but instead a sly smirk spread on his face.

"Actually, we're trying to escape right now. But we need a riot. You wouldn't happen to know who to _start_ one, would you?"

Chit Sang exchanged a smug smirk with Jasmine, which she knowingly returned.

"A prison riot? Please."

Chit Sang walked calmly into the crowd, grabbed a prisoner by his shirt collar, held the man above his head and shouted, "Hey! Riot!"

And then chaos broke loose.

Sokka's father nodded in approval.

"Impressive."

-8-8-

The escapees stood near the base of the watchtower, staying out of the fighting, when Zuko suddenly appeared, throwing a guard over his shoulder in the process. Jasmine surprised herself when she felt herself smile when he finally arrived, panting from exhaustion and a bit singed after running through a riot full of firebenders, but unharmed.

"Zuko, good, we're all here. Where have you been?" asked Sokka, avoiding a stray ball of fire that flew over his head.

"Long story. Short version: Azula's here."

That got everyone's attention.

"Who's Azula?" asked Sokka's father, looking between all of their panicked faces.

"The last person you want to meet in a dark alley at night." Jasmine answered. "And a major problem. We need to move."

"Right." said Sokka, the master plan guy. "Now, all we have to do is grab the Warden" - who was currently at the top of a watchtower on the other side of the yard full of rioting prisoners - "and get to the gondolas."

"And how do we do that?" asked Zuko expectantly.

Pause.

"I'm not sure."

Zuko and Sokka proceeded to fall into a heated argument about thinking things through and silver sandwiches, taking up valuable time in the process. Jasmine looked once at Suki, and she caught Jasmine's meaning instantly. She nodded her head, then took off into the crowd, sprinting over the heads of prisoners to get to the watchtower. Jasmine closed her eyes, and let the sun's rays reach into her, awake the fire within her that had been so long suppressed. The firebird came to her immediately, and Jasmine took off into the air, flying over the mayhem.

Suki scaled up the sheer wall of the tower, leaping onto the railing expertly, and Jasmine landed next to her, letting the firebird dissolve. They were under immediate attention as guards began to rush them in defense of their warden, but they weren't much of a defense. Suki used the skills that had earned her the title of Captain of the Kyoshi Warriors to effortlessly take out every guard who got in her way. Jasmine used her firebending, and a few of the close combat skills that Aragorn had taught her on the road to Rivendell to disarm anyone Suki couldn't get to in time. Within seconds, the Warden was bound and gagged with his own belt. The boys were just then climbing onto the platform, practically falling over themselves from the energy they exerted to keep up with the girls. But, they didn't leave them any time to catch their breath. As soon as the guys could stand on their own two feet again, they were off in the direction of the gondolas.

-8-8-

The fight onto the gondola went smoothly, since Chit Sang had the warden thrown over his shoulder. It was when Azula and her acrobatic friends, Ty Lee, showed up when things became intense. The gondola was already half way to the other side, but that wasn't much of a problem for Azula, who used her firebending to fly, and Ty Lee who ran up the heavy wires like a tightrope. The fight that ensued on the roof of the gondola was treacherous, but two against four wasn't much of a fight.

But, then the warden managed to get free of his bonds, and ordered to guards bellow to cut the line. Apparently, a spotless reputation as the most impassable prison in the world wasn't something he was willing to let go. Azula and Ty Lee evacuated the doomed gondola easily, leaping onto an incoming one, and riding it back down. It was going to be a bit harder for seven to get out alive. It was clear to all of them, that it was most likely going to be the end for them. Another hopeless situation that Jasmine had somehow found herself involved in.

Yet, just like in Middle-earth, a ray of hope shone down on them. Mai - one of Azula's closest friends, and Zuko's once official girlfriend - cleared the gondola at a risk to her own life, and made it so they could all make it across alive. Even though Jasmine had harbored feelings of disdain towards the girl who had unknowingly stolen Zuko from her, Jasmine couldn't help but be grateful. And pitiful. When Azula made it back to the prison, she would have Mai's head. As the Boiling Rock and the volcano that harbored it faded out of sight as the escaped convicts set off in their stolen war ballon, Jasmine sent up a prayer to Agni to keep Mai safe, and if He could, spare her life.

-888-

The last few months had been for Zuko like what half a lifetime in the North had been for Aragorn.

He had gotten everything he wanted, _everything_. His home, his crown, his father's love, his honor. But it was all just ash in the wind when compared to the guilt he felt for what he had done to Iroh and Jasmine. Especially Jasmine. His treachery might as well had been a sword in her stomach. A killing blow.

Over time, Zuko had told himself that it was her own fault. That she had betrayed him when she defended the Avatar. She was a traitor, and deserved whatever punishment she got. He overshadowed his turmoil in Mai, who turned out to be one of the main factors that pushed him to join the Avatar. She reminded him of the old days, when they were all just children playing a game. She listened to him, talked to him, cared for him. She was the person who made the Fire Nation seem like home again. He had even convinced himself that he was in love with her.

It wasn't until he had the dream that it all came barreling down on him.

It was a week after he visited his Uncle in prison, and was told that he was truly the two sides of the same coin. His great grandfather was Fire Lord Sozin, the man who started the 100 year war, of course. But his other great grandfather, his mother's grandfather, was Avatar Roku. Their conflict was the spark that had set fire to the world. Yet, Uncle told him that even though this desperate struggle would rage in him forever, he had a chance to resolve the madness that his family had started generations before. He was the only one who could balance the scales again. Zuko had left that night, confused and conflicted, not knowing what to do. He had done what everyone had told him to do, he made his choice. Couldn't the universe just leave him alone! He needed help.

That night, tossing in a fitful sleep, Zuko received that help.

In his dream, he found himself in an open garden courtyard, in Minas Tirith. There was no mistaking the location, he would know Minas Tirith architecture anywhere. He was alone in the grassy space, but he didn't mind. It was a relief to be alone for once, in silence, without the conflicting voices chattering in his head. It was peaceful. He would stay in that courtyard forever, if he could.

"It's wonderful, isn't it? The silence."

Zuko turned in the glade to see Aragorn standing beneath an archway, smiling at him. He looked much older, with more grey in his beard, and thin wrinkles forming at the corner of his eyes, but the nobility that Zuko had seen in him since the day they met in Bree had not dimmed.

"I often came to this courtyard to think, and clear my head." said the king as he began to approach Zuko. "The tranquility, it helped silence the voices in my head. I thought that this would be an appropriate place for us to have this conversation."

Zuko had suspicions about what this was, and the knowledge frightened him.

"Are you dead?" he asked instantly, his voice already beginning to choke. Aragorn smiled grimly, then took a seat at a stone bench beneath a blossoming tree.

"I'm afraid so, Zuko." he said, nodding his head. "Even though it has only been a few months since you and Jasmine left Middle-earth in your world, for us, it has been over seven centuries."

Zuko's jaw instantly dropped.

_Seven centuries. _

That meant that everyone he ever knew in Middle-earth had been long dead.

Without a word, Zuko sat on the bench next to Aragorn, holding his head in his hands.

"Seven hundred years." he said, more of a statement than a question. "What...how...the Company?"

Aragorn understood what Zuko was trying to ask, and responding easily.

"All died peacefully. Frodo and Gandalf were the first to go, they sailed from the Grey Havens to the Undying Lands. Bilbo went with them. Sam lived a rather full life as a Mayor of Hobbiton, and died the father of thirteen children, and the husband of a beautiful girl named Rose."

"Ah, he married Rose, hugh?" Zuko asked, grinning widely. It was about time.

"Yes, as soon as the War ended. It seemed he had had a change in priorities. It is said that he too was given passage on one of the White Ships, but I do not know for certain. He and Frodo's legacy lives on through Sam's descendants even now. Merry and Pippin also lived out full, long lives. They both married, both had children. Merry died in Rohan, Pippin in Gondor. They are both now entombed with the Great Kings of Old. Next to me. Legolas and Gimli traveled together for many years before briefly parting ways. Legolas came to Ithilien with many of his own kind, and spent his time working to heal Gondor's ravaged land. Gimli established a new Dwarf kingdom in Aglarond and became Lord of the Glittering Caves. They both did much good for Gondor, and after I died, Legolas and Gimli boarded a White Ship, and sailed to the Undying Lands. And I. I passed from this world in the years 120 of the Fourth Age. Arwen followed me a year after. Our son, Eldarion, took up my place on the Throne of the King with his wife, a mortal girl named Aelflaed, as Queen."

Zuko listened to Aragorn's words intently, smiling the entire time, trying his hardest not to cry. All of his friends had lived out, full, amazing lives...and he had missed all of it. He and Jasmine were truly all that remained of the Fellowship now.

"We spoke of you and Jasmine often." Aragorn said after a break of silence. "Statues of you both were erected on that street where the tesseract took you. You have both been immortalized in the hearts and minds of the people of Middle-earth. And, speaking of Jasmine."

Suddenly, Aragorn's hand came out of nowhere, and hit Zuko forcefully on the back of the head.

"Ow! What the hell, Aragorn!" yelled Zuko, massaging his now sore cranium.

"_What_ did I tell you?" said the king, scolding Zuko like his own child. "I honestly believe you didn't hear one word I said, after the things you have done!"

"I had no choice, Aragorn!" Zuko said forcefully, defending himself. "It was the only way I could regain my honor."

"I told you how to regain your honor, Zuko, and it is not by turning on your friends and letting yourself live a lie. You went on to me repeatedly about how much you loved Jasmine, and looked to Iroh as a father. Where did those feelings of love go when you made the choice to betray them, Zuko?"

"Well, what would you expect me to do? Give up everything I've worked for, for nothing? They might not now, but in time, Jasmine and Uncle will understand."

"Tell me, Zuko, are you happy now that you are here? Now that you have everything you've always wanted?"

"Of course, I'm happy!" Zuko answered with conviction. Aragorn rose an eyebrow in his direction. "Or, at least, I think I'm happy. I don't know, okay!" Zuko stood suddenly, walking further out into the courtyard.

"I mean, I should be happy! I should be fucking ecstatic! But I'm not! I question myself everyday, and I don't have the answers anymore. Uncle told me that I'm the only one who can heal the scars my family's caused, and bring balance to the world. _Me! _How am I supposed to heal the pains of the world, when I can't even distinguish between right and wrong! How am I supposed to be the great king you thought I could be when I don't who I am anymore."

Zuko jumped when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Aragorn smiling down at him with understanding in his eyes.

"You can't." he said, leading Zuko on a slow walk under the shady trees. "And you won't. Not until you do what needs to be done, and you know of what I speak. I know that it is frightening, and dangerous, but as Bilbo used to say: 'It's a dangerous business, walking out your door'. But that does not mean you should not take the chance.

Aragorn then stopped on the stone walkway through the garden, turning to face Zuko fully. His face was an utter showing of faith, love, and understanding.

"You told me once to always remember who I was. I now ask you to do the same."

When Zuko woke, he instantly knew what it was he had to do.

The next day, on the Day of Black Sun, he walked out of his false life and didn't looked back.

-8-8-

Now, he had found a place with that Avatar's gang. They were all incredibly hesitant and distant at first, but day by day, he felt himself being enveloped in the warmth of their friendship. It was almost like being in the Fellowship again. Only, there was one crucial part of his Fellowship that was still not talking to him.

Jasmine had been welcomed into the "Team Avatar" easily, for there was never a true quarrel with her. None of them had forgotten what she had done for them in the catacombs of Ba Sing Se, and were actually glad to have her as part of the group. She had taken up the task of helping teach the Avatar firebending. Since she and Zuko had such different styles of bending, they thought it would be beneficial for Aang to learn both. So now, she too had a place in this new Fellowship. But if things were ever going to be as they were before, he had to do some grovelling.

That night, he decided to man up and approach her was on their last night at the Western Air Temple. She had been a part of the Avatar's group for a week by then, and she had done little more than answer vaguely and briefly when he asked a question, but beyond that, the only time they interacted was when it concerned Aang's firebending. She was like another, meaner, version of Katara. It was a dark void that was quickly growing wider, and Zuko knew if he didn't make a move soon, he'd lose her forever.

He found her alone in a far corner of the temple, looking out over the quiet, eerie landscape. The light wind tossed her hair, and the sun's light lit her skin. Zuko was just as amazed by her beauty as he was months before. How he could have ever turned on her at all was beyond him.

"Jazz, we need to talk." he said finally after staring at her for five minutes. Jasmine's body instantly tensed, and she kept her face turned from him.

"So talk." she said, her back still to him. He was obviously wasn't going to get any slack here, so he swallowed his pride, and began.

"I know how mad you are at me, and trust me, I understand. I deserve all of it. I was an idiot for turning on you, turning on Uncle. I didn't want to accept it then, but you were right. I did betray the Fellowship. I betrayed who they were, what they stood for. Instead of restoring my honor, I compromised it. I convinced myself that I could go back home happy, I could live that life with content in my heart because it was what I thought I always wanted. But it was all a lie. I woke up every morning with hate in my heart, and I thought it was hate towards you, or Uncle, or my father. Instead, it was hate towards _myself_. I was becoming exactly the person my father always thought I was: weak, cowardly, dishonorable. Then I got some sense knocked into me - and I have the bump to prove it*. I remembered who I was, who my mother raised me to be. I know my destiny is to help the Avatar end this war. But I also know that I can't do it without you. I never stopped loving you, Jazz."

"Oh, _really_?" Jasmine suddenly wheeled around, a fire in her eyes. "Yes, I can see how you 'still loved me'. Loved me enough to forget everything we've been though here, and in Middle-earth. The things that happened between us. Maybe you don't remember, Zuko, but I gave myself to you: heart, soul, and _body_!"

Zuko's eyes hardened and he took a step towards her, reaching out to draw her to him.

"I will _never_ forget the nights I shared with you, Jasmine."

"Well, you sure seem to move on from them pretty easily!" she spat, shaking out of his hold. "Does Mai know what we shared? Did you at least have enough respect for her to tell her the truth before you let her into your bed?"

Zuko was beginning to have trouble holding back his temper.

"I know, I've made mistakes, Jazz, but I'm trying to tell you that I'm a different person now!"

"Oh, well I'm glad for you, Zuko." she said, the tears beginning to gather. "I'm glad that while I was rotting in jail, waiting everyday for the executioners to come and drag me away, _crying over you_, you were finding yourself. I'm really happy for you, Zuko, really I am!"

"We can't go on like this!" Zuko shouted. "You are my best friend, Jasmine, above and beyond anything else! The Company wouldn't want us to fight like this. Especially now that we're the last of them."

Jasmine's eyes suddenly widened, obvious confusion and fright on her face.

"What do you mean?"

Zuko groaned, running his hand through his hair. He didn't want to be the one to tell her this, not now. But there was no one else.

"The day before I left to join the Avatar, Aragorn came to me in a dream. Or, I guess I should say, his spirit. Jazz, we left Middle-earth seven hundred years ago. All of our friends are dead. We are the last surviving members of the Fellowship of the Ring."

Zuko then drew back the neck hem of his tunic, revealing his Elven leaf brooch that every member of the Fellowship wore. Jasmine stared at it, and Zuko could see the hurt churning behind her eyes, the sadness. Then, as a single tear rolled down the side of her face, she rose her hand to the neck line of her prison shirt, and pulled it down slowly, showing that she too wore her elven brooch. Close to her heart.

Zuko opened his arms just as Jasmine ran into them, wrapping her in a life-sqeezing hug. He had not realized how much he missed holding her until she was once again cradled in his arms. Jasmine hooked her hands behind his back, pressing herself against his body.

"You hurt me so badly, Zuko." she said, sobbing into his chest. "I had so much faith in you, and you let me down. I _hated_ you, I hated you with everything I have in me. But, everyday, my heart ached from missing you. You have to promise me Zuko, that you'll never turn your back on me like that again. I don't think I could take it again."

"I swear to you, Jazz." he said, pressing her even closer against him. "I swear on my mother that I will never turn my back on you again."

"So. We're the last of them?" she asked, her arms still wrapped around him.

"Yeah. I guess we are." he answered, his hand running slowly up and down her back.

"It's kinda funny, in a way. We were the youngest members of the Company. Yet, we outlived them all."

For what felt like a lifetime, they stayed like that, wrapped in eachother's embrace, both crying over the lives of their friends. But they knew, even though the Fellowship had been disbanded and scattered, now broken to the point of never being reforged again, everything they stood for would live on in Jasmine and Zuko. They would never forget the Company of the Ring, or the people who joined it, setting out from Rivendell with little more than a path, a purpose, and a friendship so strong that it could transcend worlds.

-888-

Jasmine did not feel that she could truly exhale until she saw the sun rise on the day after Sozin's Comet.

It had been another desperate situation like all the others, but also like all the others, they came through victorious.

At the start, the original; Team Avatar had no intention of facing the Fire Lord on the day of Sozin's Comet, or before, but when Zuko told them the true extent of his father's plans, they were left with no other choice. Ozai wasn't like Sauron, he wasn't going to center his attack on one stronghold, and use that to bring down an entire people. He was taking the direct approach by using his armies and the power that Sozin's Comet gave firebenders to exterminate the Earth Kingdom just as his grandfather before him had used it to exterminate to Air Nomads.

The rest of the group was set to help Aang by fighting the Fire Lord with him. If they all worked together, they knew that they stood a chance. However, for Aang, the problem wasn't facing Fire Lord Ozai. It was ending him. Aang was the last Air Nomad in existence, and had been raised with Air Nomad ideals. Taking a life - any life - was in conflicting directly with his moral coding. Jasmine had been surprised by how unsensitive his friends had been when Aang expressed his fears. Especially the boys. It was as if they didn't even care about how conflicted Aang was feeling. They acted liked killing a man was easy, something they did everyday. Jasmine knew for a fact that the only thing Sokka had ever killed was an arctic seal, and Zuko had slain plenty of Orcs, but Orcs weren't exactly human. No one could begin to understand what Aang was going to do, and apparently, they didn't try.

Aang had vanished that same night, with his lemur, Momo, his foot prints leading one way: into the sea. No one voiced what they thought, but the fear was mutual.

"Aang wouldn't do that." said Zuko as they searched the island for the second time when Jasmine told him her theory.

"How do you know that?" she asked. "This is an incredibly large amount of pressure to put on a twelve year old boy. He not only has to fight the most powerful firebender in the world on the day when firebenders are given unlimited strength, but he has to _win_. And he has to kill him. Frodo told us after the War how many times he wanted to walk off the edge of a cliff when he was carrying the Ring. What would stop Aang from doing the same now?"

With eyes set in confidence, Zuko gave one simple answer: "Katara."

Jasmine suppressed her suspicions.

So, they went on with the plan, living on a hope and a prayer that Aang would show up. Taking their cue from Zuko, who took lead as the most experienced in hunting for the Avatar. He was almost successful when he found June and her shirshu, an animal that could track any sent in the world - but when the animal pointed his snout into the air, he smelled nothing. According to June, Aang didn't exist. He wasn't dead. He literally did not exist on their plaim anymore. When Jasmine heard that, she inwardly groaned. Those blasted rabbit-holes again.

But, that still did not dampen Zuko's ability to think on his feet. If the Avatar couldn't defeat Ozai, there was one other person who possibly could.

They found Iroh camped outside the inner wall of Ba Sing Se, but he was not alone. Apparently, the former general had been busy. The full force of the Order of the White Lotus in their world had been assembled, intending to use the power of Sozin's Comet for their own use. Their purpose: to lay siege to Ba Sing Se and free it from Fire Nation occupation, and give control back to the Earth Kingdom.

Zuko approached Iroh about taking on the Fire Lord with them, but he refused. He said that the world would only see it as more violence from the Fire Nation monarchy: brother against brother. It was the Avatar's destiny to face Ozai, on his own. He deemed that it was time for Zuko to be the fire woken from the ashes, and go back to the Fire Nation to confront Azula and claim the throne. Zuko was uncertain, and doubted his own integrity, but he promised to try. He asked Jasmine to join him in taking out Azula, but she too refused. She knew that this was Zuko's fight, one where she couldn't stand at his side. She had intervened once with his father. His sister was a personal battle beyond Jasmine's influence. So, Katara agreed to stand by him in his fight with Azula. Fire and water. It was almost poetic.

The rest of Team Avatar decided to help Aang in the only way they knew how: by taking out Ozai's air fleet. Without an army, Ozai was just a man. Destroying the air fleet would be half the battle. Jasmine decided to make her stand by joining her Uncle Piandao and taking her place among the ranks of the Order of the White Lotus. She was actually looking forward to_ laying_ siege on a major city, instead of defending against one.

So, Team Avatar went their separate ways, following their destiny. And as Iroh had said, it was their friend. Aang had returned, faced the Fire Lord, and not only did he master the Avatar State and defeat the dictator, he managed to do so without taking his life. If Jasmine understood it directly, the Spirits of the earth had finally intervened and did something helpful for once. Aang was granted what he called energy bending, which was the ability to bend the energy within a person. He literally drew Fire Lord Ozai's firebending from his very spirit, leaving him weak and neutralized. He was then tried in a very rushed court by the Order of the White Lotus and convicted of crimes against the world and humanity such as the invasion of the Earth Kingdom, occupation of multiple Earth Kingdom cities, raids against the Water Tribes, multiple massacres, and the list went on. In short, he was sentenced to life imprisonment.

Azula was brought down, but Jasmine knew that Zuko felt no happiness in leaving his baby sister raving in chains. When Mai and Ty Lee turned on Azula, that was the point where her smooth, alabaster exterior showed its cracks. All of the pressure she put on herself for perfection built up until she could no longer contain it. Her mind was shattered. Instead of being thrown into prison like her father, she was committed to a glamorous mental institution in the mountains of the Fire Nation. Hopefully, in time, her bruised and battered mind would be able to heal again.

Now, a week after Sozin's Comet, Jasmine found herself walking down the quiet halls of the royal palace - halls she knew better than her own home - on the morning of Zuko's coronation. It was a day that she had prayed for years to happen, but not one that she ever thought she would see. She was beyond thankful that she would live to see her best friend finally become the king he was meant to be. She had passed almost three months in their world, meaning that she had eight months left. Eight months to completely relax. She couldn't wait.

She found Zuko in one of the palace sitting rooms, one that his mother used to frequent. It was filled with natural light coming from the wall of twenty four foot windows. He was leaning on the wide railings, looking out over the capital city, his back to her. He wore his boots and red pants that went on under his robes, but his torso was bare apart from the multiple bandages that covered the lightning wound he received when he leapt between it and Katara, saving her life. When Jasmine found it, she joked that it couldn't be a final battle without Zuko sacrificing his life for someone. Unfortunately, she was the only one who got the reference.

His hair had grown to the exact length that it was when they left Middle-earth, and the warm wind coming up from the Sea of Azulon rustled it about his face. Jasmine was not lying when she said he was beautiful. He was a king in all aspects of the word.

Stepping into the room, she began to recite the poem that was all but Zuko's personal prophecy.

"_All that is gold does not glitter._

_Not all who wander are lost._

_The old that is strong does not wither._

_Deep roots are not reached by the frost._

_From the ashes, a fire shall be woken._

_A light from the shadows shall spring._

_Renewed shall be blade that was broken:_

_The crownless again shall be king._"

Zuko's smile told Jasmine that she remembered Bilbo's verse about Aragorn just as well as she did. And in an incredibly ironic way, it fit him perfectly. Zuko was the gold that didn't glitter, and had spent much of his life wandering, but not lost. His legacy was old, and would last, and could not be totally extinguished by the chill of his past. From the ashes of disgrace and dishonor, Zuko had emerged burning like a phoeinx. From the shadows of obscurity, he became one of the world's greatest heroes. The line of true Fire Lord's had been renewed. Jasmine knew that if the Company could see him now, they would be proud.

"So." Jasmine said, leaning her back against the railing next to Zuko, while he faced ahead. "The Ring's destroyed. Sauron is defeated. Aragorn is king. You've joined Team Avatar, . Aang's a fully realized Avatar. The Fire Lord's been overthrown. The world is saved. Today's your coronation. All war prisoners have been released. Iroh's tea shop's been reopened. That cabbage merchant from the Earth Kingdom has been reimbursed for all damages. I think that ties up all the lose ends."

Zuko nodded slowly, frowning slightly, even though Jasmine did not miss the mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Eh. Not all the loose ends."

Zuko's hand slipped around Jasmine's abdomen, grasping her waist, and he pulled her down the railing until his body eclipsed hers, trapping her. Keeping his molten eyes locked with hers, Zuko hooked his fingers under her chin, and tilted her head at an angle. With a light smirk on his face, Zuko leaned down and touched his lips to hers. It had been so long since they had kissed, but Jasmine would never forget the feeling. It was like drowning in cool fire. Zuko's other hand grasped her waist firmly, drawing her hips against his. Jasmine did not hesitate to kiss him back with just as much insistence, fisting the hair at the nape of his neck in her hands, pulling him down, asking for more. This was a place Jasmine knew well, and would never tire of it. In Zuko's arms was where she would always belonged.

Jasmine blinked, and the vision dissolved. In reality, Jasmine had not moved beyond the doorway. Zuko was not kissing her in the light of the morning sun, but Mai.

Jasmine was not as angry as she expected to be. She wasn't envious or ashamed or sad. She harbored no ill feelings towards Zuko, and certainly none towards Mai. It wasn't her fault that they had fallen in love with the same man. And he had made his choice. Leaving them to their privacy, Jasmine turned and walked back down the wide halls towards the coronation plaza to join the gathering masses.

No, she wasn't sad, at all.

But she couldn't stop the tears.

-888-

TWO MONTHS LATER

Paper work.

All Zuko ever did anymore was paperwork.

Fire Lord, sign this, Fire Lord, read that. It could drive a man insane. Oddly, he thought that the life of a Fire Lord would be a bit more glamorous.

It had been a few months since his father was defeated. The world wasn't perfect, but there seemed to be more of a shine to the sun. Team Avatar had split up almost as quickly as they had come together. Aang and Katara went off to the Earth Kingdom to help the slow process of bringing the war ravaged country to its former glory. Sokka took Suki to the Southern Water Tribe, where his family was. He intended on helping rebuild his home, but he wanted to take a break first. Toph had gone home to the Bei Fong estate to settle matters with her parents, and take time off from "questing". She planned to open a metalbending academy so she could teach other earthbenders the amazing skill, and she had also been offered the position of commander of the Dai Li by the Earth Kingdom. She had responded to the offer with, "I wouldn't go back to that city for anything. Not even _sight_!". Let's just say, the proposition wasn't brought up again.

Ty Lee joined the Kyoshi Warriors and had gone with them back to Kyoshi to begin training. Finally, she could put her talents to good use. Far away from Zuko. Mai stayed with Zuko, and had become almost a consort to the Fire Lord if you asked any of the nobles. Everyone knew that they were going to marry sometime, so why not start now.? Mai didn't seem to mind, but, Mai didn't seem to mind much of anything. He cared for her, deeply, and he didn't intend on losing her love again.

But, everyday, he would run his fingers the Heart Stone, feeling the warm pulse against his skin, and wonder about the other remaining member of the Fellowship of the Ring.

The last time he saw Jasmine was when he dropped her off at her family home in the lower district of the capital after they returned from their "vacation" in Ba Sing Se. It was a quaint, humble, stone two story home with a rustic flight of stairs leading to the front door, plotted pants growing on the stoop. It was surrounded by other homes similar in size in style, with children playing in the street, and clothes lines hung between windows. It wasn't the royal palace, but on the few occasions when Zuko had visited Jasmine's family when they were young, it was like he was coming home every time.

For a while, Jasmine only sat in the carriage with him, staring at the front door, nervously chewing on her thumb nail. Zuko smirked at her bouncing knee, amazed by how nervous she was.

"Your family never forgot you, Jazz." he said reassuringly. "They love you just as much now as they did when we left."

"It's not that." she said, her eyes still on the door. "It's just...I don't know. It's been over three years. I wonder how they've changed. I wonder how I've changed."

Zuko reached across Jasmine's lap, and grasped her hand in his.

"Jasmine. It doesn't matter how much things have changed, if anything at all. I know your family, and they will love you no matter what. Your father, your mother, even little Zaila. They all missed you, and will be so glad to have you back. I promise you, once you walk through that door, it'll be like you never left at all."

Jasmine grinned up at him, and squeezed his hand back.

"You're right. They're my family. I have nothing to fear."

Then, Jasmine opened the door to the carriage, throwing her burlap sack from Middle-earth over her shoulder as she did, along with her long sword.

"Thanks for the ride." she said, standing in the doorway of the carriage.

"Hey, anytime. You'll come visit me up at the palace, won't you? It won't feel the same with you."

Jasmine smiled, if a bit solemnly, and nodded her head once.

"I'll try my hardest. Bye, Zuko."

"Bye, Jazz."

Jasmine closed the carriage door, and Zuko watched as she crossed the narrow streets, then ran up the steep stairs to the unadorned wooden door. She knocked twice, and stood with her head bowed, waiting. A few seconds later, a beautiful, older woman with thick black hair just like Jasmine's answered the door. She only stared at Jasmine for a moment, a shocked look on her face, but then she broke out into joyous tears. She immediately drew Jasmine to her, capturing her in a true mother's embrace. Zuko could hear her calling for Jasmine's father, Roso, and her little sister, Zaila from across the street. Taking Jasmine's burlap sack from her, her mother ushered her inside the house, still holding onto to her like she might float away if she let go. The door closed behind them, and the exterior of the home was once again silent.

"My Lord?"

Zuko jumped when he heard the driver of the carriage's question, stunned out of his trance. He wasn't aware of how long he had been sitting there.

"Um, yes?"

"Where to, my Lord?"

"Ugh, home, please, Zhu."

The driver gave the reins one hard snap, and the dragon moose began to trod easily over the streets, towards the palace. Zuko kept his eyes on Jasmine's front door until it faded from sight.

That had been two months before. Zuko had not seen Jasmine since. At first, he was so busy that he barely noticed, and he had Mai. But as the pace began to slow, Jasmine's absence in his life became more and more painfully obvious. He started to miss her face, her hair, the sound of her voice. He missed laughing with her, and making fun of the pompous courtiers with her. He missed racing her down the wide halls, and watching her cook, and listening to her sing. After a while of sparring with soldiers and guards who were too afraid to injure their Fire Lord, he even missed losing to her. Just being in her company. He was like a ying missing a yang without his best friend.

So, he went out and found her in the most obvious place: a firebending gym. It turned out that Jasmine had been missing him just as much as he had been missing her. Little did he know that, that once interaction would take root and grow in them both until Zuko woke up one morning to find Jasmine nestled in his arms.

-8-8-

When Jasmine told him she was pregnant, the very first thing that came to his mind - after he got over initial "You're WHAT?" shock - was the vision he had that day in Minas Tirith. He saw her ten years older, smiling at him as she cooked her New Years dinner over a stove. He saw the quaint home, and peaceful atmosphere. He saw the little girl with large brown eyes who called him "daddy". He knew that this wasn't the most conventional situation when it came to pregnancies, but he had to admit that he was excited. The idea of having a family, a life, with Jasmine filled him with such a sense of happiness, he almost couldn't contain himself. She would make a wonderful Fire Lady, and their children would be the prince and princess of the next generation. The possibilities for their future were endless. He thought that maybe, just maybe, Galadriel's prophecy was wrong. Maybe he and Jasmine could have a normal and loving life together, and he still could keep his throne. They could be happy.

Yet, the tragic thing about Galadriel's prophecies was that they were _always_ right.

Six months later, only a few minutes after their beautiful children - twins Princess Cinrae* and Prince Zuko II - were born into the world, Jasmine departed from it.

For Zuko, from that point on, the sun would be forever dimmed.

-8-8-

It was a dark day for a Fire Nation funeral.

There was an overcast, and a slight wind was blowing in from the mountains of the north. It was held on the beach of the Sea of Azulon, one of Jasmine's favorite places. The whole of Team Avatar including Iroh and Ty Lee returned to the Fire Nation for the funeral, a deep pain passing over them all, especially when they learned that Jasmine had died giving birth to her and Zuko's twin children. Katara was actually the one who had delivered her god-children into the world, and she felt the most pain over Jasmine's death. For days, she wept, crying to anyone who'd listen that she didn't know.

Jasmine had grown thin and weak, and barely spoke to anyone towards the end, but otherwise, she showed no signs of being ill. Katara feared for the children when Jasmine went into labor after only being pregnant for six months, but the children were born perfectly healthy, like they had been born at full term. Jasmine appeared exhausted after the birth, of course, but that was all. Zuko had just proposed to her, for Agni's sake! They left her alone in the room to rest for only an hour - _an hour_ - and when they came back, she was gone. Katara tried to revive her with her healing abilities, but she said there was no help for her. Jasmine's spirit had completely withdrawn from her body. There was no bringing her back.

For a few hours after they found her, Zuko just sat by her death bed, waiting for her to wake back up. She had to wake up. Jasmine had already died once, it was impossible that he would lose her again, within a year! He waited, and waited, grasping her cold, lifeless hand in one hand, and the Heart Stone in the other. No matter how hard he grasped the stone, until his muscles clenched and his muscles turned white, until the chain cut into his skin and made him bleed, there was no longer any heat to it. No pulse. He could not feel Jasmine's presence, no matter how hard he tried. The stone continued to swirl and merge like living color, but that was all the life it had. Jasmine was truly, completely, gone.

In addition to Team Avatar, the leaders of the Order of the White Lotus had gathered, as well. Master Bumi, Master Pakku, Master Jeong-Jeong. Master Piando stood with his niece's family, trying his hardest to console his brother, Jasmine's father. Her mother Kera was in constant hysterics, and Zaila did nothing, only stared at her big sister's lifeless body with dark, dismal eyes. The babies - Cinrae and as the Team lovingly called him, Junior - were there as well, being rocked in a large cradle by Mai. Even though the children were conceived and born behind her back while she was still involved in a relationship with Zuko, Mai had agreed to claim them as her own. Jasmine had always been kind to her when they were children, and treated her as a friend when the war ended. She saw it as being the least she could do, for her and for Zuko.

Jasmine lay on a funeral pyre, her face so peaceful and calm that one might think that she was just sleeping. The wood of the pyre was covered in her Gondorian knight's cloak, and she wore the silver coronation dress Goldberry made for her. Everyone had questioned the origins of these things that Zuko had insisted that she have on her journey to the Spirit World, but Zuko would only shake his head and refuse to answer. If he had to tell _that_ story another one hundred times, his already weak composure would disintegrate.

After Iroh sang a sad, yet oddly comforting song that Zuko swore was about the Undying Lands, Master Jeong-Jeong sent Jasmine off with these words: "Jasmine, daughter of Roso, esteemed member of the Society of the White Lotus, the Firebird, daughter, mother, friend. You have been a constant shining light amidst the darkness, sharing your love and your warmth in all of our lives everyday. You gave your life, giving life to this world. Even though your spirit has left us, your memory remains in the hearts of the people who love you, and in the eyes of your children who will come to know you. And there, you will always be. We send you to the Spirits, and to Eternal Paradise."

Then, the pyre was lit, and Jasmine's body began to burn.

As soon as the flames moved from the dark wood, and touched the dress, the fire immediately began to burn white. The White Flame stretched into the sky, silently burning. There was no smoke, no ash, only light and heat. It was one of the most beautiful things Zuko had ever seen.

Then, as Zuko stared into the flames, on the other side of the pyre, he saw multiple figures standing in the sand, their images shifting and changing with every turn of the light. But, he could recognize them all clearly.

The Fellowship of the Ring stood together, watching as the pyre burned. They were all there, even Boromir, looking just as they had the day Zuko left through the tesseract. They were not weeping, yet they were not smiling, either. They wore solemn looks, some of sadness, some of acceptance. Then, Frodo's kind eyes caught Zuko's. His smile was somber, but it was a smile all the same. The Ringbearer rose his hand, and touched it to his heart. Zuko copied the gesture, and when his hand touched his chest, he felt the presence of the leaf brooch. Tears came to his eyes when he understood what the Hobbit was saying: even though they were parted by Death, the Fellowship would always be there for each other. If not in body, than in spirit.

Then, as the fire began to die down, and light began to fade, Zuko saw another figure materialize on the other side of the flame. It did not take much to recognize Jasmine. She stood with the Company, looking utterly at home among them. Her eyes were bright, and there was a wide smile on her face, and Zuko felt that she was telling him not to be sad. Telling him that she would be okay. Zuko's face smeared with tears, but he nodded in understanding all the same. Jasmine's grin grew, then she gave him a quick wink in farewell. Gandalf rested a hand on her shoulder, then motioned behind them. A great door formed in the air, and on the other side, Zuko saw a beach made of white sand, and beyond that, a lush green country against a sunrise. Jasmine turned and gave Zuko a final parting wave, then allowed Gandalf to lead her through the door, the rest of the Company following behind them, and then, they were gone. The fire died down, and nothing remained but a small patch of white sand.

-8-8-

Hours after the funeral, after everyone had said their condolences, and gone home, Zuko walked into the small room in the servants' quarters that had once been occupied by Jasmine from the time she was six to the day she left with him in exile. There was not much to it: a small mattress, a basic trunk, a washing basin and mirror, and one window that let in light; a bare and simple place for her to spend the night when she could not make the walk home. But when Jasmine filled it with her life, her presence, it became anything they wanted. Zuko had spent so many nights in that room when they were children, staying up late telling scary stories, and holding pai sho tournaments. As they began to grow, it would be where they'd go to gossip and laugh, chatting like school girls about all the court drama. When Zuko's mom vanished, this was the first place he went. It was the first place he had thought about kissing her, on his thirteenth birthday when she held an impromptu slumber party for him, complete with a bonfire in the form of a single candle. Some of his best memories with Jasmine during his childhood had occurred in that room. After everything, he didn't know where else to go.

The room had been uninhabited since the day Jasmine left, but, oddly, there was a folded piece of parchment laying perfectly on the mattress. It was the only thing in the space not covered in six inches of dust, meaning that it hadn't been there long at all. And that was not the only thing that was odd about the paper. Next to, catching the little light from the open door, was Jasmine's Elven leaf brooch. When Zuko picked up the parchment, he saw his name clearly written on the front of it in Jasmine's handwriting.

Instantly, he lit a candle, and sat on the low mattress, his hands shaking as he unfolded the paper. He recognized Jasmine's brush strokes instantly, and the tears began to well up again. But, he knew he couldn't let himself fall a part again, not now. So, blinking back the tears, Zuko began to read.

_Zuko, _

_If you're reading this letter, then that means my time is up. _

_Don't ask how I knew you would come here, I just knew. One of the perks of knowing you for so long, I've kinda just figured things out. _

_The time of me writing this letter is at my eleventh month mark. I can feel my mortality draining, and all the energy in my body in going to the twins. Aragorn told me that I should tell you when I felt that the time was right. Now, as I feel my clock ticking down, I know that now must be the right time, or there will be no time at all. _

_I ask you to not blow up when you read what I am about to tell you. It is no one's fault, no one but my own. Don't go after anyone, don't go off on anyone, and PLEASE don't wage war on the Spirit World. Promise? _

"Promise." Zuko whispered.

_Okay. In the Old Forest, I told you, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn that all I did when I went against the Spirit Council was answer some riddles. That was a lie. In fact, I did much more than that. In exchange for being sent back to Middle-earth alive to help finish Frodo's quest, I gave my life. I was given one more year in the Mortal World - twelve months exactly - then I would be pulled back. Thankfully, twelve months following the time of our home world. The day we returned through the tesseract was the day my countdown begin. When I die, it will not be the result of a natural sickness, but me paying my half of the deal._

_Don't think that you were the only one who didn't know. No one knew besides Gandalf because he was there when I woke up, and Aragorn because he figured most of it out on his own. Please don't be hurt because I did not tell you. I didn't want to put that pressure on you, or that tension in our relationship. I wouldn't be able to watch you counting down the days, or obsessing over me, preserving my life to save time. I wanted everything to be as it was before my first death. And it was more than that. It was better. _

_I do not know what will become of these beautiful children growing inside of me. I wonder if their lives will be taken with mine, but I pray to Agni every day to give them a chance. It was not their existence I bargained with, but my own. If they live, let me just go ahead and apologize for leaving you to raise our children on your own. Believe me, if there was another way, I would take it. But I must say that I have extreme faith in you. Just seeing you now, the way you interact with our unborn children, they way you talk to them, and sing to them - very badly, I might add, but it's the thought that counts. I know that they will adore you, and you will be an amazing father. You are not bound to your father, or his legacy. Do not assume that just because your father treated you and Azula like pieces on a pai sho board that you will be the same. You are different. You will enrich these children's lives just as they will enrich yours. And don't worry, you'll have our friends to help. Katara won't let you change a single diaper without thorough supervision, I assure you. _

_I know that you will torture yourself with guilt over the time that it seems like we lost, but I implore you not to. Zuko, even though our time together has been short when measured in days, or months, or years, it has been full to the brim, to the point of overflowing with love and fun, and happiness, and adventure. I have loved every second I have known you, Zuko, through all the good, the bad, and the ugly. You are my best friend, my lover, the father of my children, my husband in heart and spirit. I love you, Zuko, and I always will love you even when my spirit leaves this body. If I was given another chance to do it all over again, I wouldn't hesitate. Not for a second. _

_I will not say goodbye, because I know that this isn't the end. You and I will meet again, for Death can only separate us for so long. So, I'll just say that I'll be seeing you, because I know I will, someday. _

_I'll be seeing you, Zuko. _

_With my eternal love, _

_Jasmine _

_P.S. I will always find you. _

-888-

SEVEN YEARS LATER

"The Black Rider flung back his hood, and behold! he had a kingly crown; and yet upon his head visible was it set. The red fires shone between it and the mantled shoulders, vast and dark. From a mouth unseen, there came a deadly laughter. 'Ha! Old fool!' he said. 'Old fool! This is _my_ hour! Do you not know death when you see it? Die now, and curse in vain!' And with that, he lifted high his sword and flames ran down the blade! Gandalf did not move. And in that very moment, away behind in some courtyard of the City, a cock crowed. Shrill and clear he crowed, recking nothing of wizardry or war, welcoming only the morning that in the sky far above the shadows of death was coming with the dawn. But then...then..THEN Dad had to stop so Cinrae and Zuko can go to bed before their mother tears into this hide."

Zuko's captivated audience groaned loudly in panful frustration as he closed the book, marking the page with a satin cord.

"Aw, Dad, you always stop at the best parts!" groaned Zuko II, tendrils of smoke creeping from his nostrils. Uncle Iroh did say that the boy had a temper that was maybe worse than his father's.

"It's called keeping up suspense, son." Zuko said with a smirk at his eldest son. "Otherwise, you would get bored with me, and just read the book yourself."

"Can't we stay up for just a bit longer, Daddy? Just until the end of the chapter? Pl_eeee_ase?" begged Cinare, her lips pinched in a pout, and her large eyes staring imploringly up at him.

On any other night, Zuko would have fallen for Cinare's deadly begging pout, but if he did, tonight would be the third night in a row he had let the twins stay up late, and Mai would have his head if he let that happen. The wrath Mai - especially a _pregnant_ Mai - was a thousand times worse than the wrath of a pouting Cinrae on any day.

"Sorry, Cin. Mom's rules. But I'll read an extra chapter tomorrow night, okay?"

Cinrae wasn't exactly happy about it, but she sighed - causing her bangs to fly up then settle back down on her forehead - and nodded all the same.

"Okay, Daddy."

Zuko grinned at his little princess, then leaned down to kiss her lightly on the crown of her head.

"That's my girl."

"Did all of thi stuff really happen, Dad?" Zuko II asked as he watched Zuko stand, and return the volume to his study shelf, with the other two.

"Of course it happened, Zuko! Daddy wouldn't lie to us." snapped Cinrae, the forever expert on everything. "Right, Daddy?"

"Yeah, it really happened." said Zuko, returning to his inquisitive children. "Just the way Mr. Baggins wrote it."

"But Middle-earth isn't _real_." said Zuko II, exasperated. "It can't be real. Uncle Sokka said if you can't get there by boat, or air ship, or flying bison, then it's not real. Unless it's the Spirit World. Under special circumstances."

"Well, Zuko, just because you can't see something doesn't mean it's not real." said Zuko, making a mental note to ask Sokka to stop hindering his son's imagination with "science". "Middle-earth is as real a place as the Earth Kingdom. Maybe you'll get to go there someday, like I did."

The twins' jaws dropped simultaneously.

"_You_ went to Middle-earth?" Zuko II gasped. Zuko smirked smugly, nodding.

"Oh yeah. A long time ago. I fell through something called a rabbit-hole and ended up in Hobbiton."

"That means you knew Frodo and Sam!" piped Cinrae, her fickle seven-year-old attention instantly captured.

"Well, kind of. But that's another, longer, story. One we don't have time for tonight. Come on, it's getting dark, time for bed. Tomorrow night, we'll pick up with _The Ride of the Rohirrim_."

"Have you ever ridden a real horse, Dad?" asked Zuko II as he walked up to his father to give him their routine goodnight hug.

"Yep. A beautiful tan mare named Haldis, with a white star on her forehead." Zuko drew his son to his chest, wrapping him in a strong hug that left no room for any doubt that he was not loved. But, just to make sure, Zuko said. "Goodnight, son. I love you."

"Love you, too, Dad." he responded, his voice already beginning to lace with sleep, but still filled with utter truth.

Cinrae approached him next, wrapping her thin arms around Zuko's neck.

"Goodnight, Daddy." she whispered in that light voice of hers.

"Goodnight, baby girl. I love you."

"I love you, too, Daddy."

Cinrae pulled back, and matched his golden eyes with dark brown with speckles of hasle - Jasmine's eyes.

"You'll read two chapters tomorrow night, right?"

Zuko had to laugh at her tenacity. Agni, the girl was more stubborn than her mother.

"Right, Cin."

"You promise?"

"I _promise_."

That alone was enough for Cinrae, because she knew that her father always kept his promises.

As they made for the door, their dark red robes flowing out behind them, the over their shoulders, they called, "'Night, Dad!"

"Goodnight, you two. Sweet dreams."

With that, the Prince and Princess of the Fire Nation left Zuko's study, running down the wide halls towards their rooms so Mai could tuck them in. Zuko could hear their voices carrying from the hallway, shouting;

"I get to be Aragorn!"

"Why do I never get to be Aragorn?"

"'Cause you're a _girl_, Cin, that's why!"

"Fine! I'll be Eowyn. She's cooler than Aragorn, anyway."

Zuko laughed, shaking his head. Some things never truly changed.

Zuko crossed the room to large book shelf, his eyes landing on his three volumes of _The Downfall of the Lord of the Rings and the Return of the King _by Frodo Baggins. Iroh had given the worn books to him about three years before, saying that they had been passed on to him by an "old friend". Zuko didn't ask anymore questions after that. _  
_

Even though the volumes didn't mention him or Jasmine precisely, Zuko caught the symbols and metaphors Frodo had slipped in to give them a presence. Zuko didn't mind not being in the epic, much. It worked better if he could read them to Cinrae and Zuko II without having to skip over things.

The twins fell in love with the story as soon as Zuko got through the first chapter, and insisted on hearing another every night until they'd covered the entire work. And then they wanted to hear it again. And again. And again. They knew every detail of _The Lord of the Rings_ backwards and forwards, but that still didn't stop them from asking questions, or throwing a fit when Zuko would cut off at a cliffhanger. They played out scenes from the Fellowship's quests with each other, choosing members of the Company to portray. When Zuko would watch them, it was like he was watching the quest play out before his eyes all over again. He knew that out there, somewhere, Jasmine was watching, too. And she was smiling.

As Zuko stared out over quiet capital city, watching the sun's eternal light fade into the west, he suddenly remembered something Bilbo Baggins had once said: "Don't adventures ever have an end? I suppose not. Someone else always has to carry on the story."

-888-

-888-

-888-

**_Into The West_**

_Lay down, _

_You're sweet and weary head. _

_Night is falling. _

_You've come to journey's end. _

_Sleep now, _

_Dream of the ones that came before. _

_They are calling from across a distant shore. _

_Why do you weep? _

_What are these tears upon your face? _

_Soon, you will see, _

_All of your fears will pass away. _

_Safe in my arms, _

_You're only sleeping. _

_What can you see, _

_On the horizon? _

_Why do the white gulls call? _

_Across the sea, _

_A pale moon rises. _

_The ships have come to carry you home. _

_And all will turn, _

_To silver glass. _

_The light on the water, all souls pass. _

_Hope fades, _

_Into the world of night. _

_Through shadows falling, _

_Out of memory and time. _

_Don't say, _

_"We have come now to the end." _

_White shores are calling, _

_You and I will meet again. _

_And you'll be here in my arms, _

_Just sleeping. _

_What can you see, _

_On the horizon? _

_Why do the white gulls call? _

_Across the sea, _

_A pale moon rises. _

_The ships have come to carry you home. _

_And all will turn to silver glass. _

_The light on the water, _

_Grey ships pass, _

_Into the West. _

_- Annie Lennox, Music by Howard Shore, Lyrics by Fran Walsh_

-THE END-

* * *

**AN: Well, ladies and gentleman, there it is. I'm not going to say much, only that I thank you so much for reading, and taking part in this magnificent adventure with me. Please review!**

**Also, just an idea, I've assembled a type of soundtrack to this story, one that really helped me when I was writing, and now serves as a pretty good reading companion. If any of you think you might ever want to read "Into the West" again, or suggest it to a friend, let me know, and all post the list of songs in the soundtrack on my profile page.**

**_* _Recognize this quote? If you got the Fox and the Hound reference, you'll most likely get this one, too. It's from another disney movie about a young prince faced with a choice.**

***pronounced like Sin-ray**


	35. Middle-earth Revisited (Maybe)

**Hi everyone, this isn't an update, I just wanted to run something by you guys to see if you'd be interested. **

**I know how hard it was to watch Zuko and Jasmine leave Middle-earth, so I'm thinking about writing an alternate ending story that would be about Zuko and Jasmine's lives if they had decided to stay in Middle-earth. It would mostly be little vignettes about their experiences like their time in Dol Amorth, their wedding, their children's lives, more little adventures with the Fellowship. There would be not much of a plot - it would be virtually plot-less - but I think it would be a cool way of visiting Middle-earth again with these two. It won't be updated often, but it will not be totally abandoned, hopefully. It will be called "Home is Behind" and if you guys would be interested in reading something like that, let me know! **

**-WriteroftheRevolution **


End file.
